Las dos caras del amor
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Alexa y Alexandra son hermanas gemelas, una de ellas vuelve de Inglaterra tras haber estado allí dos años estudiando; mientras la otra empezó sus estudios universitarios en su ciudad natal. El nuevo año comienza, y tendrá que empezar a conocer gente nueva, pero para eso tiene a su hermana, que le ayudará sobre todo a conquistar el corazón de una chica. Fic de Juno y Ginsey.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Alexandra Woods siempre había sido amante de la belleza que la rodeaba, y cuando tuvo que irse a Inglaterra, o más bien cuando quiso irse, había extrañado los paisajes más cálidos y sin tanta humedad de su país. Adoraba Londres: sus calles, su cielo, su gente, su estilo…, pero lo que no adoraba era la lluvia constante, y mucho menos a la mentirosa de su ex.

Suspiró, acomodándose en el asiento del tren que la llevaba a su próximo destino, mientras se llevaba su café a los labios. Ya estaba frío, pero no le importó demasiado; el sabor familiar y americano la tranquilizó y le hizo pensar que pronto estaría junto a la persona que más quería en el mundo, aparte de a sus padres.

Miró de nuevo a través de la ventana, y deseó no estar en movimiento para poder admirar los tonos verdes y luminosos del paisaje, sacar su cámara y hacer fotos con ese cielo que no podía resplandecer más. Eran los días como estos en los que se sentía realmente inspirada.

Había aprendido un montón en el viejo continente, las clases de fotografía allí habían sido apasionantes, pero había llegado un punto en el que no había podido continuar.

Todo había empezado tres años atrás, cuando había conocido a Amber por Internet. Alexandra nunca había tenido problemas con las chicas, aunque bien era cierto que no era su hermana, quién siempre había sido una sensación entre las féminas, ya que su personalidad era mucho más extrovertida que la suya; pero siempre había sabido cómo acercarse a ellas y charlar. Lo de ligar se le dificultaba más.

Cuando empezó a hablar con Amber sintió una conexión inmediata, aunque sonara a locura sentir ese tipo de cosas con alguien que está a miles de kilómetros, pero así había sido. Tenían un montón de cosas en común y, cuando llegó la hora de decidir dónde estudiar, la adolescente e inocente Alexandra se armó de valor y pidió a sus padres ir a Inglaterra para formarse allí como fotógrafa y tener más oportunidades en ese mundo.

Alexa, su hermana gemela, se había enfadado con ella durante un par de días. Siempre lo habían hecho todo juntas, incluso hablaron sobre entrar en la universidad de Polis también juntas, y el hecho de que se fuese a otro continente sabía que le dolió. Alexandra adoraba a su hermana "mayor" (solo lo era por un minuto), pero no fue capaz de contarle nada sobre Amber, ya que sabía que no lo entendería. Probablemente le habría dicho: "¿Para qué irte al otro lado del mundo cuando puedes encontrar aquí tías iguales o más guapas?", pero para Alexandra era mucho más que solo lo físico: era esa magia y esa sensación de que la otra persona te complementa.

Toda "esa magia" duró dos años, hasta que Alexandra descubrió que Amber tenía novio en realidad, y que estuvo mintiéndole todo ese tiempo. La explicación de la que ella pensaba que fue su novia era que estaba enamorada de ella, pero que no soportaría la discriminación social de ser homosexual y que por eso siempre quedaban las dos a escondidas. Se sintió tan traicionada que estuvo a punto de regresar sin mirar atrás ese mismo día, pero luego lo pensó con la cabeza fría y se quedó más tiempo, tomándose unos días para sí misma y aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Y una noche, luego de charlar con Alexa, su hermana la había convencido de que terminara sus últimos dos años de carrera en Polis, para que pudieran estar juntas porque le echaba de menos. Y Alexandra la extrañaba a ella, nunca habían estado separadas tanto tiempo.

Así que allí estaba, de regreso a casa, de regreso junto a la persona que sabía que había estado y estará siempre para ella.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos…

A unos kilómetros de donde Alexandra se encontraba, gemidos resonaban en las paredes de los baños de mujer de la estación de destino. Alexa se encontraba escondida en el cuello de una chica que no paró de mirarla y sonreírle desde que se sentó en uno de los bancos a la espera de su hermana. La chica gemía con fuerza mientras sus dedos entraban y salía una y otra vez de su interior, y sus dientes se apretaban contra su piel mientras gruñía por el esfuerzo. Si esa chica quería un poco de Alexa, eso iba a tener.

Llevaba todo el día nerviosa por el reencuentro con su hermana. Había estado odiando los días que pasaban sin su gemela con toda su alma; la noticia de que se iba a otro continente no le sentó demasiado bien, y mucho menos verla únicamente en Navidades. Esta vez volvía, y volvía para quedarse.

A pesar de haber escogido caminos diferentes, su hermana era una apasionada de la fotografía y lo suyo siempre había sido el cuerpo humano, concretamente el femenino; iban a compartir residencia e iban a verse todos los días. La carrera de fisioterapia le ayudaba siempre con sus ligues, no era que lo necesitase, pero era un complemento que potenciaba sus habilidades ya adquiridas por la experiencia.

Elevó su rostro cuando escuchó por los altavoces el anuncio de la llegada del tren, y paró todos los movimientos.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme a medias -dijo la chica, agitada, sujetando su cara con ambas manos para que la mirase, y Alexa sonrió de lado.

-Nunca dejo a una bella dama sin correrse.

Se agachó frente a ella, bajando sus pantalones y enterrando su cara en esa intimidad palpitante dispuesta a terminar su trabajo en ese baño, saboreando a aquella desconocida que sabía tan bien.

Eso de ir de flor en flor disfrutando del sexo no tenía muy claro de dónde le venía, posiblemente de ningún lado. En su época de instituto sí que estuvo con alguna que otra chica, pero cuando esas relaciones acababan rompiéndose por cualquier estúpida razón decidió no atarse hasta que su cuerpo y mente no lo necesitase. Además, así se estaba muy bien: sin complicaciones y sin dramas.

Se limpió un poco bajo la mirada pícara de aquella chica, que subía su pantalón satisfecha. Lo de limpiarse solo era por no recibir a su hermana oliendo a sexo, no iba a ser de su agrado posiblemente, pero no se pudo resistir cuando se encontró a tal mujer.

-¿De verdad no puedo devolverte el favor? -habló abrazándola desde atrás y lamiendo su cuello.

-No sabes lo que me apetece, de verdad, pero tengo que irme.

-Y no eres de las que das tu número, ¿verdad? -rio.

-No, pero voy a rezar por volver a verte -se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente y hablar en un susurro-. Estás deliciosa -y la besó en los labios en profundidad.

Se despidió de la chica y salió corriendo hacia las vías del tren, viéndolo partir nada más llegó.

-Veo que sigues llegando tarde a los sitios -escuchó detrás de ella, y se giró para ver a su hermana con dos grandes maletas y sus gafas de pasta negras sobre su nariz.

-Te prometo que llevo aquí media hora esperando -dijo, yendo hacia a ella y abrazándola con fuerza.

Alexandra rio entre dientes cuando su hermana la alzó, haciéndola volar por los aires, como si fuese una niña pequeña y no una chica de veintiún años.

-Deja de hacer tanto jaleo, anda -le reclamó, y cuando Alexa la puso en el suelo ambas sonrieron felices.

-De jaleo nada, que te he echado mucho de menos, bebé.

-Alexa… no me llames así -le dijo intentando sonar ofendida, pero en secreto adoraba que su hermana la llamara así.

-Mírate, qué blanca estás, por favor... ¿es que no hay nunca sol allí o qué?

-Pues la verdad es que no demasiado -rio-. Tú estás super morenita, qué envidia.

-Tres días tomando el sol antes de que acabe el buen tiempo y me coges el color seguro –ofreció antes de mirarla con ojos de cachorro abandonado-. Aún no entiendo porque quisiste irte allí en lugar de quedarte aquí conmigo.

-No empieces, que ya estoy aquí -Alexa sonrió y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

La gente siempre le preguntaba si no era extraño ver tu reflejo delante de ti cada vez que miraba a su hermana, pero la cosa era que, aunque pudieran parecerse físicamente: los mismos pómulos prominentes, los mismos ojos verdes, la misma nariz pequeña, los mismos labios gruesos; Alexa siempre había sentido que no eran tan iguales en ciertos gestos.

Eso sí, la gente siempre veía divertido que se riesen de forma idéntica y a la vez con las mismas bromas.

-Así que ahora llevas lentillas… -le preguntó cuando su hermana volvió a separarse de ella.

-Por supuesto, alguien tan guay como yo no podía seguir llevando gafas. Tengo una reputación que cuidar en el campus ¿sabes?

Alexandra puso los ojos en blanco y Alexa sonrió aún más. Había extrañado demasiado eso de su hermana. De hecho lo había extrañado todo.

La vio entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿en dónde estabas antes de venir a recibirme?

Alexa apretó los labios mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos y se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Su hermana sonrió a medias.

-¿En serio, Alex?

-Oye, que no lo tenía planeado, simplemente… pasó.

Alexandra meneó la cabeza mientras le daba una de las maletas a su hermana para que la ayudara.

-Nunca vas a cambiar –rio, y Alexa le dio con la cadera en un costado.

En realidad, siempre había admirado esa facilidad que tenía su hermana de ir con una y con otra, siempre le había idolatrado en ese sentido. No es que ella no pudiera hacerlo, era una amante del cuerpo femenino al igual que Alexa, y había tenido sus ligues, pero nada comparado con el historial de su gemela. Y ahora que estaba en modo de: "nada de relaciones serias"; pensaba aprender un poco de Alexa y simplemente disfrutar de la vida.

-¿Para qué cambiar si así se está tan bien? -dijo Alexa pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de su gemela para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras la dos caminaban felices.

-Tienes razón -afirmó Alexandra, y su hermana la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana la enamoradiza?

-Se ha quedado en Londres -respondió con un suspiro, y Alexa se detuvo mirándola. Conocía demasiado bien a su gemela.

-Eh, ¿estás bien?

Alexandra aún no se sentía con el valor para hablar del tema, así que solo asintió.

-Simplemente vengo con ganas de hacer de las mías con mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Alexa rió y volvió a pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¡Las hermanas Woods están de vuelta, _bitches_! -gritó Alexa con un aullido haciendo reír a la otra chica.

-¿Aún bebés esas infusiones horribles?

-Oye, no te metas con mis tés…

-Mira, creo que eso es lo único que te habría gustado de Inglaterra. Qué pesadilla para conseguir un puto café en condiciones -bufó.

-Venga, te invito a uno, que los de aquí recuerdo que sé que te gustaban.

-Ya me he tomado dos vasos.

-Puta viciosa –le desordenó el pelo mientras las dos reían-. Mejor no más café por hoy si quieres dormir.

-¿Como están mamá y papá?

-Uf… Han vuelto a ir a otra luna de miel -comentó haciendo que su hermana soltase una carcajada por la cara que puso.

-¿Cuál es ya? ¿La décimo tercera?

-Sí, pero eso no ha sido lo peor –cogió aire antes de empezar a contar-. Me quedé sola en casa y, buscando una película para ver, me encontré con algo que ojalá no hubiese visto. Casi me arranco los ojos, pero son demasiado bonitos para desprenderlos de mi cara.

-¿Qué encontraste? -se interesó.

-Un arnés.

-¿Y te asustaste por un arnés? Si tú los usas…-se extrañó.

-Lexa –usó su mote cariñoso-, ¿no te das cuenta de que si nuestro padre es un hombre y tiene ya su miembro incorporado quién lo usó entonces?

-Oh, mierda… -la reacción que no esperaba era que empezase a reírse, sujetándose la barriga y parando de caminar, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-No sé por qué te ríes, ¡es traumático!

-Creo que me va a dar algo -siguió de la misma forma, creyendo que se quedaba sin aire de tanto reír.

-¡No te rías! ¡Saber de la sexualidad de tus padres no provoca risa, provoca asco inmenso!

Alexa siguió caminando, molesta, mientras su hermana se recuperaba detrás de ella y llegaba a su altura a los minutos. La estación de trenes estaba cerca de la zona universitaria, así que fue solo un paseo antes de llegar a su destino.

-Bueno, este es nuestro maravilloso campus -habló a su hermana-. Mierda, ¿qué llevas aquí dentro? –protestó por lo que pesaba su maleta- ¿Me traes a alguna inglesa sexy? -alzó sus cejas.

-¡No! Allí son muy sosas, lo pasarías muy mal -rio con su hermana.

-Sí, aquí somos más calientes -justo en ese momento alguien andaba en el otro sentido frente a ellas, una mujer con claros rasgos latinos que acompañaban su piel morena, pasando por el lado de las hermanas y logrando que Alexa se girase descarada para observar mejor su anatomía: estaba para mojar pan-. ¡Vaya piernas!

-¡Alexa! -le dio un golpe en el brazo, tirando de ella para que siguiese andando de frente y dejase de mirar el culo de la mujer que hizo caso omiso de su piropo.

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió- ¿No querías ligar? Esa mujer es una buena candidata para mi hermanita.

-Enséñame dónde voy a dormir, anda, y ya ligamos otro día. Ni siquiera me he fijado en ella.

-Te lo has perdido, me encantaría que me ahogue con esos muslos que tiene.

-Cómo te pasas... –rio Alexandra.

Pasearon por el campus hasta llegar a la zona donde había varias residencias, dirigiéndose a la que iba a ser su "hogar" por dos años. Alexa ya había cogido las llaves de la habitación de su hermana por la mañana, y le había preparado un cartel de bienvenida sobre su cama para hacer más amena su vuelta y para que supiese lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

-Qué tonta eres, Alex -rio leyendo el cartel donde se leía al final: "Prepárate para tener el conejo más activo que nunca".

-Bueno, es una realidad, así que ve haciendo entrenamientos que probablemente este jueves salgamos por ahí.

-Espero que para el jueves se me haya quitado el _jet-lag._

-Ya verás que sí -acarició su pelo de forma tierna-. ¿Quieres dormir un poco, Lex? -preguntó preocupada, porque sí que parecía agotada.

-Si no te importa...

-Vale, este es el plan: dejo que duermas y vengo a recogerte para ir a cenar. Si quieres te presento a Luna, mi compañera de habitación, así vas haciendo amigos.

-Me parece genial… -en ese momento entró una chica bajita, con pelo negro y que vestía muy al estilo motero.

-¿Eres Alexandra? -señaló a la de gafas.

-Tenías el cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de acertar y lo has hecho -alabó Alexa, y la recorrió con la mirada: estaba muy buena-. Debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendida, pero por las vistas –guiñó un ojo a la chica.

-Oh, Dios... cállate -habló su hermana, acercándose a la chica y quedándose alucinada por su mirada verde-. Sí, soy yo, ¿vas a ser mi compañera de habitación? -ella asintió.

-Soy Octavia -extendió su mano y la estrecharon a la vez.

-Yo soy Alexa -se presentó también la otra, y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya sé quién eres -rio mirándola, parecía algo incómoda, probablemente por la invasión de su espacio personal.

-No le hagas caso, tiene las hormonas revolucionadas -intentó llamar su atención la pequeña.

Era muy guapa la tal Octavia, y se moría por conocerla mejor.

Alexa se dio cuenta del interés que parecía tener su hermana, y sonrió de lado dándole un pellizco en el costado.

-Me voy a ir, bebé. Os dejo a solas, ¿vale?

-No me llames así… -se sintió avergonzada.

-Octavia -no hizo caso a su hermana-, esta noche vamos a ir a cenar para celebrar la llegada de mi hermana al campus, ¿te apetece venir? -ofreció-. Ya que parece que vais a compartir cama -dijo a cosa hecha-, quiero decir, habitación –hizo como si rectificara.

Vio las mejillas de las dos teñirse de rojo y se sintió orgullosa con su cometido. Lo suyo era ser directa, y a veces había ayudado a su hermana con algunas chicas, ya que le costaba más encontrar las palabras si quería ligar con ellas.

-Sí, claro, iré -aceptó la invitación.

-Perfecto, sobre las nueve o nueve y media vengo. Tenemos que quitarle el horario de cenar a las seis. Qué mala hora… -rio, e hizo un saludo con la mano- Nos vemos, chicas.

Alexandra lamió sus labios antes de sonreír a la chica cuando se quedaron a solas, recibiendo el mismo gesto de su parte.

X X X

-Siempre el mismo problema -se quejó Clarke, mirando los papeles que tenía en sus manos, sentada en la cama de su habitación.

-Clarke, mi amor, no te preocupes, ya sabes que todos los años hacen lo mismo -habló Bellamy sentándose a su lado y agarrando su mano, al mismo tiempo que observaba lo que había escrito en la matrícula de la rubia.

-Es una mierda no tener dinero -bufó, tirando los papeles sobre su escritorio cuando se levantó.

-Solo tienes que esperar unos meses y comprobar si te dan la beca -habló intentando calmarla-. Ya sabes que puedo ayudarte…

-¡No! Esperaré a cobrar a final de mes para hacer el primer pago. Ya hablaré con la secretaria, pero se me va a ir todo el sueldo en la maldita matrícula.

-Venga, cariño -se levantó y acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de la chica-. Un nuevo curso empieza, yo creo que deberíamos salir en busca de unos buenos macizorros para las dos -y movió sus hombros sonriendo divertido.

-No hables de ti como si fueses una mujer -rio con su amigo-. Pero sí, igual es lo que necesito, un poco de aire fresco y un buen orgasmo.

-Unas buenas pollas que nos llenen -le lanzó un beso cuando Clarke golpeó su hombro.

-No seas mal hablado, Bell -se carcajeó.

-Vamos, te invito a una cerveza y vamos a cazar -extendió sus brazos para que le viese-. ¿Voy bien?

Clarke lo recorrió con la mirada, sus pantalones pitillos, pegadísimos a sus piernas, de color rosa y esa camiseta de mangas cortas negra, también pegada. Su _look_ habitual.

-Estás divina -se burló.

-Lo sabía. ¿Purpurina en los ojos será demasiado?

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Vamos.

Ambos salieron, Clarke necesitaba despejarse de sus problemas. Todos los años, cuando llegaba su turno de pagar la matrícula de la universidad, le pasaba lo mismo y el percatarse de la falta de dinero le hacía recordar la vida que llevó. Al menos tenía amigos como Bellamy, alegres y que le hacían despejarse de todo e intentar olvidar; ya sea a base de distractores o de alcohol. Ambos eran bienvenidos siempre, y si iban juntos, mejor.

Acababa de salir de unas semanas duras, o más bien, los últimos años fueron los peores de su vida. Creció con sus abuelos, a los cuales adoraba, a su madre no la conoció, y de su padre no escuchó mención alguna. Hacía tres años que su abuelo falleció por una complicación de enfermedad que padecía, y su abuela y ella quedaron destrozadas. Todo iba bien, o eso parecía, pero su mundo se derrumbó cuando su otro pilar empezó a enfermar también: su abuela empezó con la enfermedad de Alzheimer, y tuvo que dar a principios de año una dura decisión y dejarla en una residencia, porque el deseo de su abuela siempre había sido que se formase y terminase su carrera, así que le pidió que la dejase en manos de tercera personas, que iba a estar bien cuidada y no tendría que preocuparse.

Por problemas económicos obvios tuvo que buscar ese primer año de universidad un trabajo, el cual pagaba sus estudios y alojamiento en la facultad, además de la residencia que cuidaba de su abuela, a penas sin dejarle nada para el disfrute personal; pero menos era nada.

Cogió aire cuando su amigo rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, y se miraron dedicándose una sonrisa. Pensaría en el presente e intentaría hacer las cosas bien ese año.

-Vamos a emborracharte, Griffin.

Sí, esa noche lo necesitaba.

X X X

Lexa no esperaba que Alex la llevara a un lugar como aquel. Tenía que aceptar que había subestimado a su hermana, pero era solo porque a la chica no le gustaban ese tipo de lugares; prefería la comida rápida. La verdad era que no sabía cómo es que era tan buena en el futbol comiendo tan mal, y, sobre todo, como era que estaba tan en forma. Bueno, sí que lo sabía, con la cantidad de deporte y sexo que practicaba su gemela era normal que quemara todo lo que comía. Estaba claro que el metabolismo de ambas estaba bendecido, pero Alexandra prefería la comida con más sustento y elaborada, y aquel lugar le encantó. El ambiente era tranquilo y estaban en una terraza, por lo que tenía una vista estupenda de la ciudad mientras estaban al aire libre.

Vio cómo Alex se ponía de pie, con sus pantalones y su americana de cuero. Las dos tenían un estilo parecido, pero no idéntico. Lexa solía usar muchas más bufandas y camisetas anchas, mientras que Alex adoraba sus camisetas ajustadas y sus americanas.

-Eh, atención -anunció la chica haciendo que todos se giraran para mirarla.

Estaban allí sentadas con todos sus amigos, a los que Alexandra estaba conociendo. Su hermana estaba intentando integrarla en su grupo de amigos de inmediato, sin embargo, ella también quería conocer gente por su cuenta. Era verdad que siempre lo habían hecho todo juntas, pero haber estado viviendo sola en Londres le había enseñado muchas cosas, y una de ellas era apreciar su independencia. Adoraba a su hermana, pero las dos eran personas diferentes con gustos y aficiones diferentes, y Alex tendría que respetarlo. Pero verla allí tan sonriente y mirándola con tanto cariño, le hacía pensar que no se había equivocado al decidir regresar. No había ningún lugar en donde quisiera estar en ese momento.

-Como sabéis estamos aquí para celebrar el regreso de mi hermana favorita…

-Soy la única que tienes, bollito…

Luna miró rápidamente a Lexa.

-¿Bollito?

Alex rio señalándola con su copa.

-¿Esto es una venganza porque te he llamado "bebé" delante de tu compañera de habitación? -preguntó señalando a Octavia que parecía divertida.

-Bollito es su mote cariñoso -explicó Lexa a Luna-. Resulta que Alex ha sido bollera desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre, y todos lo sabían. Conmigo tuvieron sus dudas, pero ella empezó a usar camisas de cuadros a los dos meses.

Todos carcajearon por el chiste, incluyendo las dos hermanas.

-Si os escuchara reír con los ojos cerrados, no sabría quién es quién -les comentó Anya, y ambas gemelas se miraron.

-Nos lo suelen decir -dijeron al mismo tiempo, y Alex señaló a su hermana.

-Había extrañado eso -Lexa le lanzó un beso-. Como decía… estamos aquí para celebrar el regreso de mi bebé… -Alexandra la fulminó con los ojos-… y quiero que sepáis que después de mí, es la tía más divertida y guapa que conozco. Es inteligente, es estupenda y sobre todo es una buena persona. Así que espero que todos vosotros, panda de inútiles, la tratéis bien, porque si no vais a tener que responder ante mí -levantó la copa de vino tinto-. Por la vuelta de Lex y el regreso de las hermanas Woods -todos brindaron y, a los pocos minutos, la comida estaba sobre la mesa.

Lexa no podía estar más feliz, y miró hacia la ciudad, deseando haber llevado su cámara y poder capturarlo todo.

-Me parece que es un poco sobreprotectora contigo... ¿o es solo cosa mía? -le preguntó Luna con una sonrisa.

Era una chica muy guapa, y Lexa ni siquiera tenía que preguntarle a su hermana si había habido tema entre ellas: con solo saber que eran compañeras de habitación era algo asegurado. A su hermana no se le escapaba una chica guapa de las manos.

-Lo es, y a veces es frustrante -respondió Lexa, llevándose la copa a los labios-, pero otras veces es bastante adorable.

-Lo es -asintió Luna sonriéndole, y le puso la mano sobre el brazo-. El parecido de ambas es asombroso, si no conociera a Alex tan bien… Lo que sí noto es que tú eres más tranquila que ella, más misteriosa... Eso es muy atractivo -Lexa notó como miraba sus labios-. Me encantaría poder conocerte mejor.

-Quita tus manazas de mi hermana, Luna -se escuchó la voz de Alexa, quien pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros de Lexa.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó algo divertida su gemela.

-Cuidarte de las lobas -le sonrió a Luna.

-Pensé que querías que ligara -levantó una ceja.

-Sí, pero con esta no.

-¡Oye! -se ofendió Luna, pero no se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

Alexa miró al frente, señalando a Octavia con la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, tu compañera de habitación… -Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Deja de avergonzarme delante de ella y quizás pueda hacer algún avance -Alex cogió el rostro de su hermana con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No lo puedo evitar. Me encanta avergonzarte.

Lexa puso una mueca.

-Ya lo veo ya.

-Tú acabas de revelar mi mote de la infancia a mis amigos, así que estamos en paz -rio-. Eh, Octavia -la chica miró a Alex con un poco de sonrojo-, ¿qué te parece mi hermana? ¿A que es guapa?

-Alex… -se quejó Lexa.

-Sí, lo es -Alex miró a su gemela.

-¿Ves? Cree que eres guapa. Lo cual es normal porque tienes mi cara -dijo orgullosa.

-No le hagas caso -se excusó Lexa con la otra chica-. Cuando toma vino es así…

Octavia sonrió, y Lexa pensó que tenía una sonrisa bastante bonita.

La cena transcurrió de forma muy amena, y Lexa deseó poder dormir bien esa noche, y no estar como un zombie el primer día de clases.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí está nuestro fic juntas, uniendo fuerzas para un propósito que todavía no tenemos demasiado claro, estamos aún debatiéndonos entre las sensualidades o el drama.**

 **Este es el capítulo de introducción a los personajes "principales", próximamente saldrán más.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido las hermanas Alexa y Alexandra? ¿Tenéis ya alguna favorita o es muy pronto? ¿Y Clarke? ¿Y la loca de Bellamy? ¿Lextavia en próximos capítulos? ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Teorías, teorías, queremos escucharlas.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Se levantó temprano, dándose una larga ducha ya que tenía tiempo. Llevaba despierta horas por el maldito _jet-lag_ , y decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el campus hasta la facultad de arte, donde había, al parecer, una charla de inauguración del curso, a la que le recomendó Octavia ir. La brisa fresca de la mañana fue muy agradable en su rostro mientras paseaba por los jardines, aprovechando que tenía tiempo, junto a su compañera de habitación. Les vino bien compartir unas horas la noche anterior para empezar a coger confianza, tampoco era plan de llevarse mal con ella; aunque eso parecía imposible, porque era una chica risueña y muy simpática.

Vieron unas ardillas por el césped del campus, y Alexandra no pudo evitar sacar la pequeña cámara que siempre llevaba encima. Le costó un pastón, pero en esas proporciones era ideal para tenerla en el bolso y poder sacar fotos imprevistas como esa. Enfocó por el visor, prefería hacerlas así en vez de mirar por la pantalla, y sacó la primera foto agachada en el suelo, intentando buscar el plano perfecto.

-¿Quieres tú una? -preguntó a la chica, que negó con media sonrisa.

-Una foto tan temprano debería estar prohibida. Debo tener una cara… -Lexa sonrió antes de enfocarla con la cámara.

-Estás preciosa -la chica la miró sorprendida por el piropo, pero la morena no rectificó lo que dijo, si era cierto no iba a negarlo-. Ponte de perfil, y no te muevas.

Aprovechó los primeros rayos del sol para hacer una foto a contraluz, donde apenas se podía ver su rostro y, aprovechando que la brisa movió ligeramente su pelo, apretó el botón del disparador, captando la imagen que tenía frente a ella. La chica de pelo negro se acercó a ella, poniéndose a su lado, pegando sus brazos y asomándose para que le enseñase la foto en la pantalla trasera de su cámara.

-No está mal -sonrió-. La próxima foto te la haré yo a ti -sí, estudiaba lo mismo que ella.

-Cuando quieras, aunque se me da mejor ser la fotógrafa que la modelo.

-Me apuesto a que tú eras la que sacabas las sesiones a tu hermana.

-Sí –rio con lo que dijo-. Alexa tiene un don para que todo el mundo note que está buena.

Siguieron su camino, dejándose guiar por ella, ya que no tenía muy seguro dónde quedaba la facultad. Era enorme, y le encantaba cómo estaba decorada con todas esas obras en su interior, que estuviese interesada en la fotografía no quitaba que fuera amante del arte en general, y se pasaría horas y horas observando esas pinturas tan perfectas en cuanto a técnica. Octavia parecía decidida con sus pasos, y pareció no percatarse de que Lexa había parado para apreciar aquellos cuadros; así que tuvo que dar algunas zancadas para alcanzarla, siguiéndola hasta que entraron en un aula enorme: un salón de actos que se usaría para esa charla de bienvenida. Se pusieron en el pasillo y por la parte más cercana a la tarima, pero sin estar en primera fila.

El ponente comenzó a hacer su presentación, y Alexandra sacó su cuaderno para coger notas y direcciones de interés cerca del campus donde se realizaban cursos y otras actividades. A los quince minutos de empezar la clase la puerta se volvió a abrir, y un chico alto con una bufanda enrollada en el cuello y unas gafas de sol puestas, demasiado grandes, entró andando de forma muy afeminada, mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano, tapándose del que hacía la presentación, que negó levemente la cabeza al verlos entrar tarde.

-Muy gay –comentó Lexa, observándolo pasar por su lado en el pasillo.

-Es mi hermano.

-Ups –miró a Octavia, pero ella sonreía divertida por la situación.

-Supongo que nuestros padres estuvieron inspirados el día que lo crearon, porque se ha llevado casi todo el deseo por los hombres, apenas ha dejado para que yo tenga un poco más... –Lexa sonrió por la confesión escondida de la chica.

-Bueno, al menos tú tienes un porcentaje de gustos por ambos... Con mi hermana hicieron pleno: gemelas y lesbianas –y se rio con ella.

-Hemos tenido suerte las chicas con ese hecho.

Lexa lamió sus labios al notarlos secos, y observó cómo Octavia guiñaba su ojo con una sonrisa antes de volver a mirar al frente. Alex se iba a morir cuando le contase las novedades.

Detrás del chico entró una chica rubia, quien sí que pidió perdón por llegar tarde. Esta vez, la chica sí que le llamó la atención. A pesar de la cara de cansancio que tenía, se veía a kilómetros que era preciosa. No estaba segura de qué era, igual la combinación de esos labios tan increíbles con ojos celestes y seductores. Lexa no pudo evitar recorrer las curvas que componía su cuerpo, sobre todo de cintura para arriba.

Sí, definitivamente allí era donde estaban las mujeres guapas, su hermana tenía razón.

 **Alex:** Buenos días, bebé. Espero que tengas un gran primer día.

 **Lexa:** Hola, bollito, mi día empezó hace unas horas ya. Espero que hayas dormido bien y no te entretuvieses demasiado anoche.

 **Alex:** Ya sabes que cuando tengo la entrepierna caliente, me importan poco las horas de sueño. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Pasión con Octavia de bienvenida? Creo que esa chica tiene que ser buena en la cama… Imagínatela encima de tu boca, por Dios, me derrito... ¿Me la puedo pedir?

 **Lexa:** Oh, Dios, cállate, que está a mi lado... Por cierto, acaba de entrar una tía buena a clase. Rubia, como a ti te gustan...

 **Alex:** Fóllatela.

 **Lexa:** Me van más las cosas lentas, bollito.

 **Alex:** Eso es, calienta el bollo antes de comértelo, hermanita.

Su hermana no tenía remedio. Y le encantaba que fuera así.

X X X

Empezar una nueva asignatura siempre era algo que Alexa esperaba con ansias. Le encantaba la presentación del profesor y de la materia, y, por supuesto, que acababa antes de la hora marcada y podían quedarse todos en clase insultando o alabando un rato al nuevo profesor.

Estaba sentada en su sitio de siempre, justo en mitad del aula, no estaba ni delante ni detrás, siempre le había gustado ese lugar para atender, si era necesario, o para pensar en sus cosas si era una clase de las aburridas, de las que no sabías si quedarte dormida o, directamente, cometer el suicidio.

Anoche estuvieron realmente bien con Alexandra, le había echado tanto de menos que no estaba segura de si había sido sano para el corazón, aunque todavía tenía cierto resquemor por su huída a Londres. Jamás le había mencionado sus deseos de ir allí o de la escuela de fotografía en la que estudió. A pesar de eso, le gustaba que se estuviese integrando tan bien con sus grupos de amigos, aunque la estúpida de su compañera de habitación intentase llevársela a la cama. Que sí, que quería que su hermanita disfrutase de la vida, pero ¿Luna? Dios, no. No iba a dejar que tocase a su gemela con esas manazas que tenía. Además, ya tenía en mente que Lexa tuviese alguna noche de pasión con Octavia, igual pasaba algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a ella con Luna: borrachera, hablar de sexo, y follar toda la noche.

Hizo una pompa con su chicle aún algo adormilada, pero algo hizo que despertase automáticamente y sintiese la pompa explotar en sus labios, dejando chicle pegado en ellos. Luna, que se sentaba a su lado, se rio y le limpió los labios mientras Alexa miraba boquiabierta a la persona que entraba al aula. A decir verdad, le sonaba mucho, y puso su mejor sonrisa cuando descubrió que era la que iba a ser la encargada de la nueva asignatura.

-Joder, está muy buena -dijo entre dientes agarrándose a la mesa.

-No empieces, Alex -contestó Luna, echando una mirada también a la nueva profesora, que dejó su chaqueta tras el respaldo de la silla que había sobre la tarima y se hizo una coleta alta observando con detenimiento a los alumnos.

-Vaya brazos, ya quiero que me estampen contra la pared. Imagínatela, Luna, seguro que folla de miedo y te deja eso de ahí abajo echando fuego -su amiga rio, y Alexa le echó una mirada divertida.

-Buenos días a todos, soy Raven Reyes, y seré la que dirija este curso dos de vuestras asignaturas. Este primer cuatrimestre os daré: "Fisioterapia de las principales lesiones deportivas"; y ya, cuando entremos en el siguiente, os hablaré de la otra asignatura.

-Ojalá me lesione jugando solo para que me toque con esas manos -suspiró mirándola fijamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se cruzaba de piernas-. Vaya piernas.

Entonces se acordó que era la mujer que se cruzó el día anterior mientras iba con su hermana a la residencia. Llevaba una minifalda bastante tentadora, y enseñaba completamente sus piernas hasta mitad de sus muslos, y en lo único que podía pensar Alexa era en lamer esas piernas sin parar hasta quedarse con la lengua como una esponja de seca. Igual esa sexy profesora podía ofrecerle algo para que volver a tenerla húmeda sin tener…

-Alex… estás babeando -susurró Luna a su oído, sacándola de su embotamiento erótico.

-Dime que me retas a que me la tire -le pidió.

-¡No!

-¿Tenéis alguna pregunta? -la morena miró hacia la profesora. Sé ingeniosa, sé ingeniosa…

-Yo -se levantó Alex, y Luna se dio con su mano en la cara-. Verá, señorita Reyes -puso su mejor sonrisa mientras la mujer la observaba-, me preguntaba si algún día me daría el honor de tener su compañía en una cena.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -se extrañó la profesora, y la chica empezó a escuchar algunas risas por el aula. Todos sabían que era una bollera sin remedio.

-La que se me ha pasado por la cabeza al verla. Bueno, esa ha sido la versión light, igual la cena no era exactamente un plato de comida, y estaríamos entretenidas con otros manjares...

-¡Alexa, que es muy temprano para estar caliente! -gritó un chico de la última fila, al cual la chica ni se dignó a mirar, simplemente levantó su dedo de en medio hacia él mientras seguía mirando a la sexy mujer que había en su campo de visión.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Woods, Alexa Woods -se presentó como el famoso agente inglés-, aunque tú puedes llamarme como quieras -levantó una ceja para parecerle interesante.

-Vale, Alexa Woods -dijo su nombre tal y como ella lo pronunció-, responderé a tu pregunta: no. No voy a ir a cenar contigo -la clase se llenó de murmullos de sorpresa, y alguna que otra risa por el contragolpe de la profesora-. ¿Siguiente pregunta? -miró a los demás alumnos mientras Alexa se sentaba de nuevo y un alumno preguntaba sobre la asignatura.

-Lo has intentado al menos, pero igual has quedado un poco creída -susurró Luna-, por cierto… vaya corte, ¿no? -se metió con ella.

-Es cuestión de tiempo. Te puedo asegurar que mi lengua va a estar dentro de esa mujer muy pronto.

Esperó en su asiento impaciente al terminar la clase, viendo cómo algunos compañeros le lanzaban miradas mientras ella estaba sonriente de brazos cruzados observando cómo la profesora guardaba sus cosas en un bolso enorme, y la vio suspirar cuando se quedaron absolutamente a solas en el aula.

-Woods -la llamó, y la chica se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la mesa mientras se deleitaba con cómo se ponía la chaqueta otra vez.

Menudas curvas, mujer.

-Dime, bombón.

-Por favor, Woods, no sé en qué momento he dado la impresión de que puedes comportarte así conmigo, y agradecería que no se volviese a repetir. Soy tu profesora y tú mi alumna, y no quiero malos entendidos en esta facultad. Además, voy a ser la que te evalúe la asignatura, no creo que tampoco te interese.

-Eres una gran comunicadora, me ha parecido fascinante la forma en la que has hablado de la asignatura, me muero por verte dando las clases en serio… -paró su discurso- Ups, qué maleducada, ¿puedo tutearte?

-Sí, puedes tutearme, pero no puedes pasarte de la raya conmigo. Ante todo profesionalidad, Woods. No estoy aquí para que una chica me diga tonterías en clase -Alexa sonrió.

-Entendido, señorita Reyes.

-Así mejor -y se bajó de la tarima, quedando a la altura de la chica.

-Nos vemos mañana, señorita Reyes -miró fijamente sus ojos marrones.

-Hasta mañana, Woods, y procura trabajar en lo que he mandado.

¿Qué había mandado? Mierda, tendría que hablar con Luna.

X X X

Bellamy entró en su habitación dando saltitos y vitoreó al encontrarse a Clarke sobre su cama, totalmente absorbida por papeles y facturas. Se sentó sobre estos haciendo que Clarke levantara la vista, fulminándole con los ojos.

-Estoy intentando arreglar todo para llegar a fin de mes, y vas y te sientas encima de mis gastos.

-Escúchame -quitó importancia con un gesto afeminado de su mano-, acabo de ver al hombre más potente de todo el campus y... _O-M-G_ –dijo cada una de las sílabas-, me ha lanzado miraditas -Clarke frunció el ceño, y luego suspiró.

Adoraba muchísimo a Bellamy, era el único en el que confiaba en esos momentos de su vida, y realmente era, por ahora, la única familia que le quedaba, porque nunca conoció a sus padres y su abuela ya no estaba en sus cabales. El problema de Bellamy era que, a veces, parecía no vivir en el mundo real, o más bien, parecía vivir en el mundo de las pollas, porque solo pensaba en ello. No es que ella no lo hiciera y no entendiese su obsesión, pero en momentos como esos en los que estaba tan atareada con sus responsabilidades y sus cosas, no le tenía demasiada paciencia cuando se ponía en ese modo.

-¿Estás seguro de que te ha mirado y no ha sido que te lo hayas imaginado?

-Tan segura como que incluso me ha sonreído un poco.

-Bell… -Clarke suspiró intentando sacar los papeles de debajo de su culo-. Hemos pasado por esto un montón de veces.

-Que no, que te digo que esta vez es verdad -Bellamy se subió aún más en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la pared con una sonrisa-. Es alto, fornido, y tenía un moño que me ha dejado suspirando...

-Ajá…

-Y tenía una camiseta del equipo de rugby –siguió con su discurso sobre su nuevo _crush_ -, así que supongo que juega en él -puso morritos-. Me lo imagino todo sudoroso con ese pecho varonil y... Dios mío -se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente-. Me desmayo. Quiero que me haga suyo.

Clarke, al final, acabó riendo con su dramatismo.

-Si está en el equipo de rugby hay posibilidades de que no sea gay. Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Con las miradas que me lanzó, te aseguro que lo es. Y si no lo es lo convierto -dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Clarke meneó la cabeza.

-Bueno, me alegro de que encontraras a alguien que se sintiera atraído por tus plumas… Eso es difícil –se metió con él.

-Soy una diva, mi amor. Nací para destacar -Clarke volvió a mirar todos los papeles que le rodeaban-. Tienes que dejar de fruncir así el ceño o te vas a arrugar y todas las cremas y potingues que nos ponemos no te van a servir de nada.

-Es que necesito solucionar lo del pago a fin de mes, porque si no me voy a quedar sin pasta para comprar algunos materiales que ya me han pedido, e incluso sin pasta para comer…

-Eh, no te voy a dejar morir de hambre .Por eso no te preocupes.

-Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, Bell.

-Y lo seguiré haciendo, porque eres mi alma gemela no sexual.

-Gracias a Dios -lo picó Clarke, y este le dio un manotazo.

-Ya quisieras que mi linda polla te hubiese elegido a ti -Clarke se mordió el labio divertida-. Por cierto, ¿qué tal el resto de tus clases?

-Ya sabes: presentaciones, lista de cosas y textos por comprar, gastos y más gastos.

-Clarke, rubia mía, tienes que dejar de obsesionarte con el dinero -dijo serio-. De verdad, sé que no has tenido una vida fácil, pero tienes que dejar de hacerlo y vivir más.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca has tenido que preocuparte por él.

-Puede ser, pero no me gusta verte tan obsesionada -la miró con interés-. ¿Algún chico guapo del que hablar? ¿O alguna maciza de las que te gustan? Aunque sabes que a mí hablar de chichis no me mola...

Clarke rió entre dientes.

-Tenía la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas como para fijarme en nadie. Además, luego de la salida de ayer, la resaca me estaba matando, al igual que a ti -lo señaló.

-Ya, pero yo tengo un remedio infalible.

-¿Cuál? Igual debería probarlo.

-Una polla en el culo y se te quitan todos los males.

Clarke carcajeó. No estaba segura de si iba a acabar probando el remedio de su amigo...

-¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?

-No, y tú vas a acompañarme a la práctica de Rugby que si no me equivoco debe estar por empezar –puso expresión misteriosa-. He hecho mis investigaciones…

-Por supuesto que las has hecho.

-Veremos tíos buenos y tú te entretendrás un rato -la cogió del brazo poniéndose de pie, intentando que Clarke también se levantara-. Venga, que seguro que estás aquí encerrada desde que saliste de clases.

Clarke suspiró.

-Vale, pero solo un rato porque más tarde tengo que ir a trabajar, ya lo sabes.

Se fueron entre risas hasta las canchas ubicadas en la zona oeste del campus. El día estaba bastante fresco y Clarke deseó haberse traído su sudadera favorita: la que tenía el logo de la Universidad de Polaris, el cual consistía en una gran "P" azul. Algunos conocidos los saludaron y Clarke sonrió al ver como Bell adoraba ser el centro de atención. A veces solía presentarse a otros como "Tinker Bell", lo cual hacía que Clarke se riera imaginándose a Bellamy con un disfraz de Campanilla. Aunque el "polvo mágico" ya lo tenía. Su amigo mojaba, bastante comparado con ella. Bueno, como todo chico de ambiente en realidad.

Ella también lo hacía, tampoco es que fuese una monja, pero no ligaba con cualquiera y sobre todo, solo lo hacía cuando tenía tiempo para ello. Lamentablemente, el tener que trabajar y estudiar a la vez, a veces la dejaba sin tiempo para nada. Pero Clarke adoraba muchísimo el arte y, no era por presumir, pero era muy buena. Su abuela le había casi suplicado que no dejara de luchar por su sueño de sacarse la carrera; así que lo estaba haciendo por sí misma y por ella. A veces la extrañaba demasiado, e incluso tenía ganas de dejarlo todo tirado y correr hacia la persona que más amor le había dado en la vida, pero sabía que la mejor manera de hacerla sentir orgullosa era acabando sus estudios.

Apretó con fuerza su libreta de dibujo debajo de su brazo y se subió a las gradas junto a Bell, que parecía muy emocionado. Se había llevado la libreta por si se aburría al estar allí. No es que ver tíos sudorosos la aburriera, pero los deportes de contacto no eran exactamente lo suyo. Además, dibujar siempre la desestresaba.

Miraron hacia la cancha verdosa y Clarke cogió aire aspirando el olor a pasto. En la cancha no había chicos, sino chicas. El equipo de fútbol femenino aún no había terminado su entrenamiento, y Clarke las miró con interés. Según las noticias que escuchaba en el campus, todas eran muy buenas y habían ganado un montón de campeonatos, pero Clarke nunca se había tomado el tiempo de ver ningún partido ni nada parecido porque o estaba ocupada, o estaba haciendo mejores cosas con su tiempo.

Estaban muy cerca de la grada, por lo que podían ver todo bastante bien y Clarke no pudo evitar fijarse en una de las chicas: era alta y esbelta, y parecía tener talento para aquel deporte. Controlaba el balón con mucha clase y era rápida y ágil en el campo. Todas parecían buscarla, como si ella fuese la encargada de decidir qué hacer y cómo serían las jugadas. Además, le dio la impresión de que era muy divertida, porque, cada vez que decía algo, sus compañeras estallaban en carcajadas.

La chica se acercó un poco hasta donde estaban Clarke y Bell, quien se estaba haciendo _selfies_ y estaba prestando poca atención a la acción en el campo; y la rubia tuvo mejores vistas: tenía un culo muy bien puesto, y unas piernas largas y fuertes que estaban haciendo que el pulso de Clarke se acelerara. Llegó hasta una botella de agua que estaba a un lado de la cancha y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Oh, Dios mío.

Era preciosa y tenía una mirada verde intensa, de ese tipo de miradas que te quitan la respiración. La chica le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, y Clarke le sonrió a medias. Probablemente era una rompecorazones, solo había que ver la forma en la que caminaba y se movía. Tomó un poco de agua, y lo que quedó en la botella lo lanzó sobre su rostro y su cuello, haciendo que Clarke tragara con fuerza al ver el agua recorrer su piel de esa forma tan sexy.

Bellamy la miró de reojo.

-¿Puedes ser más obvia? -rio divertido dándole un codazo.

-Tú has venido a ver a tu hombre, y yo he encontrado algo interesante con lo que deleitarme también.

Bellamy miró a la chica.

-Esa es Alexa Woods, es la estrella del equipo -Alex volvió a mirar a Clarke con una sonrisa divertida, y se fue corriendo hasta reunirse de nuevo con sus compañeras.

-Es guapa.

-¿Guapa?

-Vale, está muy buena -se mordió el labio sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí, y se folla todo lo que tenga tetas.

-Yo tengo dos -dijo sacándolas un poco-, y me han dicho que son muy bonitas.

-Objetivamente lo son -convino su amigo-. Seguro que si los ve se pone automáticamente a babear. Debiste escoger alguna camiseta con escote.

-No sabía que iba a conocer a nadie acompañándote a ver a un tío "gay" –recalcó la última palabra, sabiendo que Bellamy fallaba muchas veces en percibir la homosexualidad masculina.

-Un escote es como un bote de lubricante: hay que llevarlo siempre porque no sabes cuándo lo vas a necesitar.

-Oh, ya se van… -se lamentó al verlas caminar a todas hacia los vestuarios.

Vio cómo una de las compañeras de equipo de Alexa se subía a su espalda, y ésta reía dándole vueltas. Parecía una tía divertida y despreocupada, tal y cómo le había recomendado su amigo que fuese ella misma.

-¡Ahí está! -gritó de repente Bellamy con voz aguda señalando a su objeto de deseo cuando los chicos de rugby cogieron el relevo de la cancha.

-¿Ese es? -preguntó Clarke con una carcajada-. Bell ese tío no parece gay.

Bellamy la miró ofendido.

-¿Estás dudando de mi radar?

-No, pero es muy grande y…

-Machote -movió los hombros con una sonrisa-. Lo sé -se mordió el labio-. Mira, la camiseta tiene el nombre. ¿Qué dice?

-No sé, no veo desde aquí.

-¡Hola! -saludó Bellamy moviendo la mano de forma efusiva para llamar su atención. El chico en cuestión frunció el ceño, y lo ignoró. Clarke rio por lo bajo-. Tú cállate, que hace un minuto parecías una perra en celo.

-Sí, pero al menos sé disimular.

Bellamy bufó y se fijó que había otro chico por allí sentado.

-Eh, tú… -el chico se señaló como preguntando: "¿Yo?"-. Sí, tú… ¿conoces a los jugadores?

-Alguno que otro -se encogió de hombros.

-El del moño… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿Roan?

-Oh, Roan… -sonrió- Qué nombre tan bonito y sexy. Puedo imaginarme gimiéndolo mientras me folla.

-Bell, no se ve muy interesado, no te metas en problemas. Recuerda lo que pasó con el último chico hetero al que le tiraste los trastos…

-Escúchame bien Griffin: ese bombón machote no es hetero -la señaló con un dedo-. Y te lo voy a demostrar.

X X X

Se sentía de un humor increíble luego del entrenamiento de fútbol, era algo que siempre le sucedía. Supuso que era por las endorfinas que producía el cuerpo humano cuando realizas cualquier actividad física y que luego te dejaban con una sensación de bienestar.

Adoraba ese deporte, y tenía el convencimiento de que podía llegar a alguno de los principales equipos de fútbol femenino del país, su propio entrenador se lo había dicho, pero Alex no estaba muy convencida, ya que era muy mala para tomarse las cosas demasiado en serio, y adoraba su comida basura y sus fiestas hasta el amanecer en las que podía despertar con un cuerpo caliente y curvilíneo a su lado. Bueno no, en eso mentía, no era de las que se quedaban hasta el día siguiente, pero, al menos, le gustaba calentar sus noches con una bonita y suave piel femenina.

Caminó junto a sus compañeras de equipo con su bolso a cuestas, y recordó que tenía que pasar por la lavandería a dejar toda la ropa sucia de sus entrenamientos. Era una maniática del orden y de la limpieza, y a veces sacaba de quicio a Luna que intentaba tener la habitación en perfecto estado, solo para no tener que escuchar a Alex dándole la tabarra con ese tema.

Algunas de sus compañeras de equipo estaban estudiando la misma carrera que ella y, por supuesto, habían presenciado el intercambio de palabras, o más bien, el coqueteo que se había producido en la clase de la profesora Reyes. Alexa tenía escalofríos con solo pensar en esas piernas y en esas caderas; y si ya recordaba su boca... Bueno, mejor no hacerlo, porque iba a tener que ducharse otra vez y acababa de hacerlo.

-Te has pasado dos pueblos, Alex -decía una con una carcajada-. Ahora te coge manía y no apruebas en la vida.

-Lo que quiero a-"probar" son otras cosas -contestó con una sonrisa pícara haciéndolas reír otra vez-. Pero es que, joder, ¿no me digáis que no está para mojar pan? Una noche con una mujer como esa y soy capaz de dar a mi hijo primogénito como sacrificio…

Todas menearon la cabeza.

-Tienes para escoger en el campus, no te obsesiones con una profesora que probablemente no te va a dar ni la hora -le advirtieron.

Alexa las miró divertida.

-Eso ya lo veremos -sonrió a medias y miró su reloj-. Os dejo, quiero ir a ver cómo le fue a mi bebé hoy en clases.

-Ay, eres tan cuqui con tu hermana que a veces se me olvida que eres una gran hija de puta.

-Solo con quienes se lo merecen -les guiñó un ojo y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Alexandra.

 **Alex:** ¿Dónde estás?

 **Lexa:** Acabo de llegar a la habitación. Estoy muerta, y creo que el _jet lag_ aún me odia.

 **Alex:** No te muevas de ahí, voy en camino con un café bien cargado para mi hermana favorita.

 **Lexa:** Te sigo recordando que soy la única que tienes.

Alexa sonrió, pasando primero por la cafetería que estaba frente a los bloques residenciales en donde estaban ella y su hermana.

 **Alex:** Si tuviéramos otra hermana, ¿cómo crees que se llamaría?

 **Lexa:** Conociendo a nuestros padres y su falta de imaginación para ponernos nuestros nombres, probablemente algo muy parecido.

 **Alex:** Mmm... ¿Alexia? Nah... ¡Dislexia!

 **Lexa:** Jajajajajaja, qué imbécil eres.

 **Alex:** Negro y con tres de azúcar, ¿verdad, bebé?

 **Lexa:** Me encanta que lo recuerdes.

 **Alex:** Oye, y tu compañera la buenorra ¿está allí?

 **Lexa:** No, ha quedado con su hermano que aparentemente también estudia aquí.

 **Alex:** :( Jo, yo quería verla...

 **Lexa:** ¿Me vas a dejar alguna para mí? No te creas que no me he enterado ya que la mitad del campus han sido tus víctimas.

 **Alex:** Eso te pasa por llegar tarde. Además, es que no te decides. ¡ATACA!

 **Lexa:** Ni siquiera me has dado tiempo para instalarme del todo... Sé paciente.

Alexa no le respondió a su hermana porque ya estaba muy cerca. Tocó la puerta y sonrió cuando la vio descalza y con el pelo desordenado sobre la almohada. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, colocando la bandeja de cartón con las dos bebidas calientes sobre la mesilla de noche.

-¿Te la vas a follar, entonces? -preguntó sin más Alex, cogiendo su vaso con un rico té verde.

-Puede… -Lexa sonrió cruzando las piernas debajo de su cuerpo sobre la cama cuando se sentó, y cogiendo el café.

Le dio un sorbo y lo saboreó. Alex, por su parte, se acomodó en la silla del escritorio de su hermana, subiendo los pies sobre éste de forma relajada.

-Quiero verte pasándotelo bien, bebé.

-Alex, acabo de llegar -la miró con cariño-. Dame tiempo para entrar en mi juego -se acomodó las gafas.

Alex sonrió sabiendo que, detrás de esas gafas y esa apariencia tranquila, se escondía una depredadora como ella. Recordó cómo en el instituto las llamaban "las hermanas revienta ovarios", y era por una razón obvia.

-¿Te ha ido bien el primer día?

-Genial -asintió-. Siento haberme perdido tu entrenamiento, pero la última clase se extendió.

Alex le quitó importancia.

-Habrán muchos más -la señaló-. A los partidos sí que tienes que ir, y ser mi fan número uno.

-Soy tu fan número uno, bollito, pero dudo que pueda competir con las tías que seguro que te lanzan hasta los sujetadores.

Alexa carcajeó.

-Nadie lanza sujetadores, Lexa. Está pasado de moda.

-Ah, será cosa de las inglesas.

-Pensé que habías dicho que eran sosas -Alex frunció el ceño, y Lexa sonrió.

-Lo son, pero saben lanzar sujetadores, qué quieres que te diga...

Ambas rieron.

-Háblame de esa rubia de esta mañana…

-No hay mucho que decir -sorbió un poco de su café-. Es muy guapa, y la vi solo de pasada.

-¿No te acercaste a ella? -Lexa negó.

-Se fue segundos después de que la charla acabara.

-Me decepcionas…

-Yo no soy tú, ¿vale? No iba a ir a por ella en medio de la charla para susurrarle lo buena que estaba y que me diera su número.

Alex rió, porque ella, en cambio, sí que había hecho el espectáculo por una mujer en mitad de la clase.

-Qué bien me conoces.

-Pues sí -la miró divertida-, pero era realmente guapa -suspiró-. Y tenía un lunar junto al labio que me dio un poco de taquicardia… -se señaló justo el punto sobre el labio- Solo de imaginar mi lengua allí… -y suspiró.

Alex recordó su propia reacción de esa mañana al ver a su nueva profesora favorita.

-Cuanto había extrañado estas charlas contigo, bebé -sonrió.

-Y yo. Mucho.

-Pues yo digo que la próxima vez que te la veas, te acerques, le hables y luego te la folles. En ese orden a ser posible.

-¿Tú no querías que me follara a Octavia?

-También. Y si lo haces a la vez, ya te convertirías en mi ídolo.

Lexa rió.

-Sabes que yo soy más…

-Emocional, ya lo sé -suspiró bajando los pies del escritorio.

-Además, así todo es más excitante. Ir lento luego tiene sus recompensas, ¿sabes?

-Pero me dijiste que habías dejado eso en Londres.

-Y lo hice, pero los hábitos son difíciles de quitar.

-No te preocupes, para eso está tu preciosa gemela que te va a ayudar a follar hasta que el chichi se te quede seco.

-Deja de decir burradas y cuéntame de tu día -le dijo riendo a su hermana.

-Pues… -se frotó las manos de forma dramática- Creo que ya tengo nueva víctima en la mira.

-Cuéntame algo nuevo, por favor.

-Ah, pero esto es nuevo, porque la víctima en cuestión no es una alumna del campus -Lexa la miró sin entender-. Es mi nueva profesora de lesiones deportivas.

-Alex… -la miró en forma de reprimenda- ¿No crees que te estás saliendo un poco de tu liga?

-No -respondió sin más.

-¿Es muy mayor?

-No lo creo. No parece mayor de los treinta y cinco. Y es… oh, Dios, eso sí que es una mujer -dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-No te metas en problemas… -le advirtió.

-¿Cuando me he metido en problemas? –un silencio las invadió- Vale, no respondas eso.

Lexa sonrió, poniéndose de pie para buscar su cámara.

-Las he hecho esta mañana -le comentó a su hermana mostrando alguna de las fotos que había tomado de las ardillas y de Octavia.

-Madre mía, que cuello tiene –mordió su labio observando la imagen-. Para hincarle el diente -agregó.

-¿La ardilla?

-Tu compañera.

-Ya…

-¿Has hecho avances?

-Sí -sonrió-, o eso creo.

-Bien -levantó la mano para que su hermana se la chocara-. Y si se pide un trío, ya sabes…

-Ay, calla, qué asco. Te quiero mucho, pero no tanto como para verte en el acto.

-Pues te cuento que soy un espectáculo en el coito.

-No lo dudo -Alex rio y siguió pasando las fotos, mirándolas por la pantalla de la cámara.

Era una cámara muy profesional, no es que tuviera idea de esos aparatos, pero lo imaginaba por el montón de botones y opciones que tenía. Se encontró entonces una foto suya en la estación del tren. Aparentemente su hermana la había hecho sin que ella se diera cuenta. En la foto aparecía mirando hacia las vías del tren con el viento haciendo que su pelo se moviera y la mirada concentrada.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó, mirando con cariño a su gemela.

-No me pude contener -se encogió de hombros.

-Me la voy a poner de foto de perfil en Facebook. Creo que con esta conquistaré a todas las nenas.

-Pero si ya las conquistas sin fotografías...

-Tienes razón -rio orgullosa-. Imagino que aprovecharás este talento que tienes y elegirás como especialidad la fotografía erótica.

-Aún me lo estoy pensando.

-Oh, venga, ¿te imaginas lo que mojarías? Un montón de tías desnudas delante de ti en distintas sesiones, o lo que es lo mismo: el paraíso.

Octavia entró en ese momento, interrumpiendo y saludando a las dos hermanas, quienes la saludaron también. La chica miró a Alexa que estaba aún sentada en la silla del escritorio de su hermana y se mordió el labio levemente. Conocía a Alexa porque casi todo el mundo que seguía el equipo de fútbol femenino sabía quién era. Y se podría decir que tenía una especie de enamoramiento con ella desde que la vio en primero de carrera, pero Octavia se sentía confundida desde que su hermana gemela había aparecido, porque Alexandra era muy diferente a la cazabragas de su hermana: era divertida, dulce y tenía una sonrisa y una mirada que podían derretir una estatua.

Quizás debería mantenerse alejada de estas dos hermanas, porque probablemente solo le iban a traer dolores de cabeza, pero siendo la compañera de habitación de una de ellas eso iba a ser difícil. Había observado que estaban muy unidas. Ella también tenía un hermano mayor, pero no tenía esa afinidad y esa conexión que tenían las Wood. Sería cosa de gemelas.

-Hey, O -la llamó Alexa-, bonita camiseta -sonrió, y Octavia recordó entonces que tenía una camiseta del equipo de fútbol-. No sabía que te gustaba el fútbol.

-Voy a casi todos los partidos en realidad.

-¿Ah sí? -miró a Lexa-. Pues ya tienes con quien venir, bebé -volvió a mirar a la otra chica, y se puso de pie-. La verdad es que la camiseta te queda muy bien, ¿a que sí, Lex?

Alexandra la miró con media sonrisa.

-Te queda estupenda -su mirada se volvió intensa-. Aunque con ese cuerpo no es difícil que algo te quede genial.

Alex sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa de su aprendiz.

-Bueno, yo os dejos para que… -carraspeó- socialicéis más -levantó ambas cejas, y señaló a su hermana con el dedo-. Esta noche también cenas conmigo.

-Vale.

Le lanzó un beso a su gemela y le hizo señas cuando Octavia no miraba, haciendo un círculo con su dedo pulgar e índice, mientras metía otro dedo dentro de él repetidamente poniendo caras placenteras. Lexa rió y movió la mano para que se fuera de la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Segundo capítulo publicado! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es un poco aún de introducción de cómo son las personalidades. Pronto entraremos en el turrón, y... *escucha por el pinganillo a Juno* ... podemos afirmar que en el próximo capítulo ya habrá sensualidades.**

 **Parece ser que las hermanas ya han divisado a Clarke con sus ojazos verdes, pero que la rubia solo ha visto a una.**

 **ACLARACIÓN:** **No porque se llame cariñosamente "Lexa" significa que vaya a ser la que se quede con Clarke.**

 **A las que os liáis con los nombres... Supongo que os acabaréis acostumbrando, pero hemos decidido que intentaremos llamarlas Alex y Lexa cuando estén juntas en la misma escena. **

**Os daré la solución por aquí también:**

 **ALEXA=ALEX.**

 **ALEXANDRA=LEXA/LEX.**

 **En fin. ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿A quién se tirara Alexa? En este capítulo ha estado calmada, aunque supongo que ha sido culpa de la profesora que le ha puesto la pepita del amor a cien. ¿Clarke tendrá alguna conversación con alguna hermana? ¿Y Bellamy? ¿Conquistará a su machote? ¿Habrá Lextavia?**

 **Teorías, teorías, queremos escucharlas.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3.

Lexa sabía que el _jet lag_ usualmente duraba varios días, pero no esperaba que tantos, y, sinceramente, no había esperado que le afectara de esa manera; aunque, claro, era normal teniendo en cuenta que eran unas seis horas de diferencia con respecto a Londres.

Se había despertado antes de tiempo, otra vez, y Octavia seguía dormida en su cama, así que decidió salir a despejarse realizando algo de ejercicio antes de darse una ducha. Cuando salió a la calle, con su ropa deportiva y las lentillas puestas, no le gustaba hacer deporte con las gafas; se encontró con que aún no había si quiera amanecido, y suspiró antes de empezar a correr de forma ligera, solo por despertar todos sus músculos. Al final, se encontró con que estuvo más de media hora realizando _footing_ , y debía confesar que lo había echado de menos, porque en Londres con tanta lluvia casi que lo abandonó y empezó otros deportes, otros que no fuesen al aire libre.

Cuando volvía a la zona del campus, se encontró con una cafetería abierta, y no dudó ni un solo segundo el acercarse al local. Sí, correr le despejaba, pero el café era necesario en su organismo y, probablemente, acabaría tomándose ese día unos cuantos. Era hora del primero.

Entró, encontrándose el local vacío. Normal, era demasiado temprano para que la gente empezase a vivir. Se acercó al mostrador, y no vio a nadie en él, así que se dispuso a esperar.

-¡Ya voy! -escuchó desde dentro de lo que parecía la cocina y, a los pocos minutos, salió una chica rubia con la cabeza agachada y atándose el delantal a un lado de su cintura. Cuando elevó su rostro para mirarla la reconoció enseguida: la chica que llegó tarde el día de la presentación- Buenos días -dijo tras lamerse los labios y, de repente, todo parecía que iba a cámara lenta.

-Buenos días -contestó tras unos segundos, y una vez la chica estuvo frente a ella.

Qué vergüenza, estaba toda sudada y seguro que olía hasta mal... ¿Quedaría raro si salía corriendo de allí y volvía ya duchada?

-¿Qué desea? -oh, Dios, a ti.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… Alexandra, concéntrate.

-Café -contestó sin más, y la chica no se movió, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Cómo?

-Ah, lo siento, las neuronas no me funcionan tan temprano -pasó su mano por su frente-. Café, que esté cargado, por favor, lo necesito.

-Café cargado, el mejor -sonrió y se giró hacia la máquina para preparar el café molido.

-Es el que sabe mejor, la gente que lo toma con leche no la entiendo, pierde todo su sabor.

-Estoy contigo -sonrió sobre su hombro mirándola, y Lexa le devolvió la sonrisa-. ¿Qué tamaño?

-El más grande que tengas.

-¿Azúcar?

-Sí, por favor.

No podía creerse que Alexa estuviese en ese mismo momento en la cafetería donde trabajaba, y que le gustase el café exactamente igual que a ella. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa y, encima, venía de hacer ejercicio y estaba de lo más sexy con esa coleta alta y esas gotas de sudor por su cuello y clavículas. Se giró, tras morder su labio por los nervios que le invadieron desde que la vio.

-Aquí tienes, tu café.

-Gracias –pagó la bebida con unas monedas de más, poniéndolas en el mostrador junto al vaso térmico para llevar-. Quédate con el cambio.

-No, no –se negó-. Espera a que…

-Ten un buen día –sonrió, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, y se giró con el café en su mano, empezando a andar hacia la salida.

X X X

Gracias al cielo existía el café; y gracias al cielo esa chica rubia trabajaba en esa cafetería. Ahora ya tenía una excusa perfecta para verla. Era tan guapa... y no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que recordaba esa sonrisa que le había regalado. No sabía si era por el tiempo que había estado sin fijarse en nadie, debido a los casi tres años que estuvo totalmente colada por Amber; o si, simplemente, eran esos ojos azules y ese lunar, con los cuales, nada más veía, sentía que perdía el control y que podría lanzarse sin pensárselo demasiado. Pero ella no era Alexa, y ese nunca había sido su estilo.

No solía distraerse en clases, pero esa mañana su cabeza estaba un poco ida pensando en chicas. Sonrió a medias imaginando en lo que probablemente le diría Alexa: _"Es tu chichi, que te presiona para que lo alimentes, no lo defraudes"._ Eso hizo que casi carcajeara.

-...porque muchos creéis que todo eso de los _"selfies"_ es una cosa actual, pero tengo el deber de informaros que el primer _selfie_ fue tomado por Robert Cornelius en 1839. ¿Alguien sabe cómo ocurrió y qué tipo de cámara usó?

Alexandra lo sabía así que enseguida alzó la mano. En este tipo de cosas no era para nada tímida. Le encantaban y le apasionaban sus clases, así que solía prepararse siempre para cada una. Alexa a veces le decía que era una "bebé empollona", pero era solo porque la muy imbécil podía estudiar el día de antes y siempre aprobaba. Claro que no con las mejores notas, pero al menos hacía su trabajo. En cambio ella prefería hacer todo de forma más pausada y estudiar las cosas al detalle.

-Sí, la señorita con la camiseta gris… -la señaló el profesor, un hombre alto y fornido con una barba espesa, cuyo nombre era Gustus Blair.

-Utilizó el daguerrotipo -dijo, sintiendo que todos la observaban. No sabía si estaba haciendo mal, porque al ser nueva probablemente todos la tacharían de sabelotodo, pero, a decir verdad, eso le daba igual-. Y, si mal no recuerdo, Cornelius se tomó por accidente la fotografía frente a un espejo.

-Muy bien –sonrió el profesor con orgullo, y se dirigió a la clase-. Parece que, por fin, alguien se lee el material antes de venir a mi clase -Lexa sonrió a medias, y se ganó una mirada divertida del señor Blair, quien continuó con la explicación.

La clase no se alargó demasiado y, cuando Lexa se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, escuchó de nuevo la voz del Profesor Blair.

-¿Woods, verdad? -preguntó recogiendo sus cosas, y Lexa asintió, impresionada de que ya se supiera su nombre, o, bueno, en ese caso, su apellido. Esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Alexa. No quería ni imaginarse a su gemela cerca de sus profesores; la adoraba pero a veces podía ser… muy especial- He visto tu expediente, no te asustes -rio divertido-. Soy uno de los encargados de los nuevos ingresos a nuestra facultad -se acercó, bajando de la pequeña tarima con su maletín.

Era un hombre muy grande pero tenía una mirada muy cálida, por lo que Lexa se sintió muy a gusto. Se acomodó las gafas y asintió.

-Tienes talento -siguió diciendo el hombre-, pero eso seguro ya lo sabes. Estoy formando un grupo de estudiantes para hacer unas prácticas con una de las agencias de fotos más importantes de la ciudad. Así que, continúa impresionándome y, quizás, tenga en cuenta tu nombre.

-Lo haré -Alexandra sonrió ampliamente y ambos se despidieron.

Esa pequeña charla con el señor Blair le había levantado mucho el ánimo. Bueno, aún más de lo que ya lo tenía después de haber visto a la rubia en la cafetería y tener una mañana increíble. Caminó contenta por el campus, y estaba pensando en sacar su móvil para escribirle a Alex lo que acababa de pasarle y quizás contarle un poco sobre lo de esa mañana, cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Lex… -se giró y vio a Octavia acercándose a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Ya habían cogido bastante confianza y Lexa se alegró mucho de verla. No sabía si era por el buen humor o porque, definitivamente, tenía las hormonas ya revolucionadas pero no pudo evitar darle un repaso de cuerpo completo mientras se acercaba. Esa mañana mientras preparaba su ropa, Octavia había salido del baño y se había quitado la toalla allí, sin más, y, por supuesto, ella no estaba ciega... bueno, un poco sí, pero para eso usaba las gafas. Y vaya cuerpo de muerte tenía su compañera de habitación. Tenía que confesar que se había calentado bastante.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás esa era la razón por la que sus hormonas estaban tan locas ese día. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito o solo había sido una actitud normal entre compañeras de habitación? En Londres no había tenido una, pues había vivido allí sola. Por supuesto no se quejaba, y había observado casi sin vergüenza mientras la chica no la miraba. Después de eso, compartieron miradas, y Lexa tomó el relevo con el baño sonriente. Se habría dado un poco de amor propio en la ducha después de la visión de ese cuerpo escultural si hubiese tenido más tiempo, pero odiaba llegar tarde a clases.

Quizás Alex tenía razón y era hora de atacar con más agresividad de la que solía hacer. Lo que seguía frenándola era el hecho de que eran compañeras de habitación y no sabía si acostarse juntas haría que todo fuese un poco tenso; sobre todo porque ella no quería nada serio y mucho menos comenzar una relación con nadie, no después de lo de Amber.

-Hola, preciosa -la saludó con un beso en la mejilla que pareció sorprender a Octavia.

Ambas se miraron divertidas, y Lexa se percató de que su mirada bajaba hasta sus labios.

-¿Cómo ha ido la clase? El profesor Blair es bastante exigente.

-Creo que ha ido bastante mejor de lo que esperaba -la miró de reojo mientras se ponían en marcha-. Lo único que me pone triste es que no estés tú conmigo –soltó poniendo morros, haciendo que Octavia riera.

-Tú y tu hermana sois terribles, de verdad -Lexa carcajeó.

-No me compares con la reputación de mi hermana, por favor -Octavia se mordió el labio, negando con la cabeza.

-No lo hago. Las dos sois muy diferentes pero… -dejó la frase sin acabar.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Lexa divertida.

-Sois unas seductoras empedernidas -dijo, y la otra chica rió entre dientes.

-¿Crees que te estoy seduciendo?

-No lo sé…

-¿Lo estoy logrando al menos? -Octavia volvió a reír, sin mirarla.

-¿Tienes clase ahora? -Lexa notó el cambio de conversación, pero por el leve sonrojo en su cara sabía que, igual, estaba consiguiendo avanzar con ella, aunque fuese a pasos pequeños.

-Iba a ir al entrenamiento de Alex, pero… -miró la hora en su móvil- creo que aún falta.

-Me parece que aún no conoces la sala común. Hay bastantes cosas para hacer allí, incluso hay una mesa de billar.

-Ah, billar... Puedo enseñarte uno o dos movimientos.

-¿Enseñarme? –rio irónica- Si jugamos, te voy a dar una paliza.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.

Caminaron hacia aquel lugar, y Lexa pudo ver la cafetería a la que sabía que regresaría muchas veces al otro lado de la calle. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Octavia que en lugar de ir a la sala común fuesen a tomar algo, pero luego se arrepintió. Ella no era Alex, que era capaz de llevarse a un ligue al lugar donde estaba otra chica que le atraía, y tirarle los tejos a ambas al mismo tiempo. No es que Octavia fuese un ligue… bueno, aún. Miró a la chica que iba a su lado y se dijo que Alex tenía razón: vaya cuello tenía…

-¿Luego podrías enseñarme dónde puedo apuntarme a algunos de los deportes?

-¿Haces algún deporte? -preguntó Octavia sorprendida.

-No te hagas la sorprendida -carcajeó Lexa.

-No, en realidad tiene sentido... Quiero decir, tú también estás… -se calló y Lexa la miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Estoy... ¿qué?

-Estás en forma -terminó diciendo Octavia, tratando de no reír. Y Lexa de alguna forma supo que eso no era lo que iba a decir antes.

-Me encanta el yoga y el _kick boxing_ , pero no he tenido tiempo de ir a mirar las inscripciones ni nada de eso.

Llegaron a la sala común, y Lexa se empapó de los murmullos y las risas de los que estaban allí charlando y viendo las dos televisiones que habían colgadas en la pared y que tenían sintonizados los partidos de deportes universitarios. También había un rincón más tranquilo donde la gente estaba sentada con libros o con sus portátiles y _tablets_.

Octavia la llevó hasta la mesa de billar que, por suerte, no estaba siendo usada por nadie en ese instante.

-Venga, Woods, enséñame lo que sabes hacer -le lanzó uno de los palos, y Lexa lo atrapó con agilidad.

Comenzaron a jugar, y Lexa tenía que confirmar que Octavia era muy buena.

-Háblame de tu hermano -le dijo mientras Octavia intentaba golpear a la bola con mucha concentración.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-No sé, tú ya conoces a la mía.

-¿Y quién no la conoce? -rio Octavia, pegándole a la bola, que no entró en el agujero por poco- Mi hermano es mayor que yo, por un año, y es una diva -le explicó.

Lexa sonrió, acercándose a la mesa, ya que era su turno, y miró las bolas buscando la mejor posición y la mejor jugada.

-Eso último ya lo pude comprobar -Octavia le sonrió.

-Cuando lo conozcas lo vas a adorar… o quizás no. Hay gente a la que le saca de quicio que sea tan histérico.

-En general, mis niveles de tolerancia son muy buenos, no te preocupes -se colocó en posición y levantó la vista mirándola de forma intensa-. Además, si es tu hermano seguro que es tan genial como tú -le sonrió un poco y luego miró las bolas, dándole a una con el taco, haciendo que golpeara otra y que ésta otra golpeara un lado de la mesa antes de introducirse por uno de los agujeros.

-Vale… ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? -preguntó Octavia flipando, y Lexa rió divertida.

-No se lo cuentes a Alex, pero puede que en Londres visitara algunos establecimientos de dudosa reputación en donde hombres barbudos me enseñaron a jugar al billar. Pero solo porque a veces me aburría y eran buena gente una vez los conocías -se acercó a Octavia-. Ven, te enseño -se colocó detrás de ella y la chica se inclinó en la mesa mientras Lexa le explicaba.

Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de la pequeña chica, y cómo se estremecía cuando sus brazos quedaron juntos. Su sedoso pelo olía a champú y Lexa sintió como sus hormonas se revolucionaban aún más. Maldita Alex, ¿por qué había tenido que hacer que se fijase de esa forma en Octavia? Aunque claro, que la chica estuviera tan buena y que se paseara desnuda por la habitación no ayudaba, probablemente se habría fijado de todas formas.

Colocó el muslo entre sus piernas, y la escuchó jadear de forma casi imperceptible cuando su cadera quedó muy cerca de su culo.

-¿Ves esa bola de allí? -susurró en su oído- El secreto está en pegarle de la forma adecuada -se acomodó un poco, acercándose aún más al cuerpo de Octavia, agarrando sus manos-. Tienes que hacerlo justo así… -le indicó- con la fuerza adecuada. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí -respondió casi con un jadeo la de pelo negro y Lexa se separó un poco, aunque siguió estando bastante cerca, disfrutando de cómo la otra chica había reaccionado a su cercanía.

Octavia golpeó la bola, pero esta lo único que hizo fue saltar de la mesa y acabar en el suelo.

-Si lo que querías era hacer que fallara mi turno, lo has conseguido, Woods -le reclamó haciéndola reír.

-Tienes que cogerle el truco -Octavia se giró, mientras seguían en esa misma posición, y ambas quedaron muy cerca.

-Uhm... creo que debe de estar por empezar el entrenamiento de Alex.

-Ah, sí -puso una mueca y frunció el ceño-, pero antes enséñame dónde puedo inscribirme a mis cosas. Que estar tanto tiempo inactiva no es lo mío.

-Claro -Lexa la siguió y no le pasó desapercibida la caricia de la mano de la pequeña chica sobre la suya.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

X X X

Alexa salió del entrenamiento. Era tarde, pero estaba orgullosa de cómo habían estado en el campo todas sus compañeras de equipo, pronto comenzarían los partidos y debían estar al máximo. Se echó la mochila al hombro, esta vez se ducharía en su habitación y así poder arreglarse para salir esa noche, necesitaba una nueva víctima, o dos. Sus desestresores naturales eran: el fútbol y el sexo; y los días donde conseguía los dos eran días exitosos. Y, en general, su vida era un éxito.

Una palmada en el culo la hizo girarse y encontrarse con su reflejo.

-¡Bebé! -sonrió- Has venido al final.

-Sí, he venido con Octavia, pero ha tenido que irse para coger "no sé el qué" en la habitación de su hermano.

-Octavia, mujer sensual y erótica... –dijo con aire soñador- ¿Cómo te va con ella?

-Bastante bien, la verdad.

-¿Viene esta noche de fiesta? –movió sus brazos haciendo un baile tonto.

-Sí -compartieron las dos una mirada de reojo confidente, antes de que Alexa rodease sus hombros con orgullo.

-Mi hermanita va a follar después de años, y el partido es en casa... ¡Y cómo te vas a estrenar! Qué envidia... Iría una semana a Londres solo por poder estrenarme aquí con tal mujer.

-Cállate, anda -¿se lo decía o no? Claro que sí-. La he visto desnuda esta mañana.

-Oh, Dios, ¿habéis follado ya y no me lo has dicho?

-No, idiota -rio-. Ha salido de la ducha en toalla, y se la ha quitado delante de mí. Obviamente no iba a taparme los ojos con tales vistas.

-Eres digna de apellidarte Woods -abrazó a su hermana-. Me encanta, aunque seas una mirona.

-Que tú te habrías tapado los ojos...

-No, yo me la habría tirado sin dejar que se vistiera, pero tú vas avanzando, no ha estado tan mal. Ya irás mejorando, querida aprendiz.

-Qué bruta eres…

-Hermana, el sexo no hay que aplazarlo. Si te sale la oportunidad, aprovéchala.

-También le he estado enseñando algunos movimientos en el billar –cambió de tema, queriendo chincharla.

-Joder, sexo en la mesa de billar… ¡Londres te ha sentado bien!

-Lo sé -guiñó un ojo a su hermana, que no podía sonreír más-. Solo la he intentado poner un poco nerviosa.

-¿Con éxito? -Lexa se mordió el labio y asintió- Te quiero.

-En serio, eres muy tonta -rio mientras dejaba que la abrazase otra vez, dando vueltas con ella en brazos-. Yo también te quiero, estúpida, pero deja de tocarme tanto que estás empapada en sudor -contestó cuando la soltó.

-A las nenas le gusta que esté sudada.

-A mí no mucho la verdad -puso una mueca de asco.

-No sabes lo que te he echado de menos -confesó. De verdad, no sabía cómo había podido estar tantos años sin ella al lado.

-Y yo a ti, pervertida.

Las gemelas se separaron, dirigiéndose cada una a su habitación y, así, prepararse para la fiesta a la que iba a llevar Alex a su hermana, según ella para que se inaugurase en el sexo americano. Que pensara siempre con su entrepierna formaba parte de su encanto, y tenía que admitirlo, y, en el fondo, sabía que a ella le iba a venir bien despejarse de esa forma, sobre todo por el tema de Amber, tenía ganas ya de superarla de una vez y vivir un poco la vida.

No habló con su hermana del tema de la rubia de la cafetería porque no sabía si iba a ser demasiado serio, de momento le atraía, y mucho, y debía confesar que la tenía muy en mente casi todo el tiempo; pero, lo que también era cierto, era que cuando estaba con Octavia se olvidaba de todo, y que se moría por probar esos labios de una vez. Tenía muchas ganas y esa noche tenía por seguro que alguna de las dos se acabaría lanzando.

Alexa acababa de salir de la ducha y se decidía por qué ropa le sentaría mejor para esa fiesta de inauguración sexual americana de Lexa. Debía ir provocativa porque ella también salía a cazar, pero no demasiado porque su hermana necesitaba otra víctima. Un momento… si ya la tenía. Entonces podría vestir como quisiera.

Estaba muy orgullosa de los avances que había tenido su hermana con su compañera de habitación, la chica estaba para empotrarla y no dejar de darle orgasmos en muchas horas, pero se la cedió amablemente. Lexa solía tener más problemas a la hora de iniciar el coqueteo, por lo que casi siempre le ayudaba ella a romper el hielo, tal y como hizo con Octavia. Tenía también que destacar que las veces que fueron de más jóvenes a fiestas, su hermana se desinhibía con el alcohol y acababa comiéndose la boca con alguna de las que estaban allí. Eso sí, era cuando estaba soltera, ella sí que fue más de tener alguna que otra novia y, por lo tanto, relaciones más estables, pero en ese momento "las hermanas rompe ovarios" volvían al ataque y, esta vez, en la universidad.

Se quedó esperando junto con Luna y Anya en la puerta a que bajaran Lexa y Octavia, y ya de lejos las veía dándose empujones y riendo con la otra mientras se agarraban del brazo.

Esa era su hermanita. Estaba tan orgullosa...

-Hola, bomboncito -se dirigió a Octavia, que le saludó también-. ¿Listas para la fiesta?

Comenzaron a andar todas juntas y se moría por llegar al local y poder buscar a la chica que iba a devorar esa noche. Fueron andando entre bromas, incluso se subió un rato en la espalda de Lexa mientras seguían caminando. El local estaba alejado del campus, pero era donde la gente salía normalmente porque ponían buena música y, además, servían las mejores copas.

Alexa no perdió la oportunidad de silbar a chicas con las que se cruzaba, pero en un momento dramatizó un ataque al corazón agarrándose a su hermana cuando, en la otra acera, vio a su profesora, la señorita Sexy-Reyes.

-¡Oh, Dios! Está tan buena... -protestó, observando que caminaba en su misma dirección, pero un poco más adelantada y con paso más ligero, por lo tanto no las veía.

-¿Ella es la profesora que me comentaste? -preguntó Lexa.

-Mira qué culo, mira qué piernas… Te prometo que lo único que deseo en este mundo es tener esas piernas rodeando mi cabeza.

-Alex, estás más salida… -le dio una colleja- Despierta, búscate a otra esta noche, y no hagas tonterías con una profesora, a ver si te van a echar de su asignatura.

-Eh –se indignó con su hermana-, que me estoy comportando. No le he dicho nada esta semana -frunció el ceño-. Solo fantaseo con que me ahogue mientras bota encima de mi cara, no creo que le esté haciendo daño a nadie.

-Bruta… -Alex rio mirándola de reojo y pasando su brazo por sus hombros, acercándose a su oído.

-¿Tú no quieres a Octavia... -susurró para que nadie las escuchase-... botándote en la cara?

-Joder, Alex -se quejó empujándola, haciéndola reír más fuerte, y andando más rápido para alcanzar a Luna y tener una conversación no sexual, ese día ya estaba suficientemente necesitada para que, encima, la pusieran más.

Llegaron al local, y la primera ronda corrió a cuenta de Alex, que estaba loca porque todas se emborrachasen, pero, sobre todo, que Lexa y Octavia empezasen con la acción. A la gemela mayor no le hacía falta tomar alcohol para desinhibirse o para hacer un rato el tonto en la pista de baile; así que, agarrando su copa, fue hacia ella para bailar y empezar con su caza a la mejor chica que viese. Lesbiana o no, le daba igual, ella no se cortaba en intentarlo. Si colaba bien y si no, también. Había muchos peces en el mar.

Lexa y Octavia llevaban un rato hablando a solas, a pesar de la gente que las rodeaban, estaban más interesadas en la otra. La noche había pasado entre distintas conversaciones sin ningún mayor interés que el de provocar las risas de las que estaban allí. Alexa se había perdido entre la gente, y Luna y Anya hablaban sobre un tema en el cual se perdieron las compañeras de habitación, así que la solución fue la de hablar entre ellas.

Ya habían bebido varias copas, y parecía que el alcohol iba haciendo efecto en sus cuerpos y estaban las dos más desinhibidas, ya no daba tanto reparo tener que acercarse a la oreja de la otra para hablarle y que la entendiese, intentando mantener una conversación a través de la alta música que había en ese bar.

-Tu hermana ha desaparecido... -observó la de pelo negro, y Lexa sintió un cosquilleo cuando sus labios rozaron su lóbulo al hablar.

-Probablemente esté con alguna chica ya. Ella no pierde el tiempo -sonrió, sobre todo al sentir cómo ponía su oreja al no haberla escuchado, repitiendo la misma frase y dejando que también sus labios la rozasen.

-¿Y tú? ¿No te apetece estar con ninguna chica esta noche?

-Igual ya estoy con la que me interesa -fue directa, y pasó su nariz por su cuello, depositando un suave beso. Sonrió cuando la mano de Octavia se apoyó en su muslo, escuchándola suspirar cerca de su oído cuando volvió a presionar sus labios en su piel.

Acarició su mandíbula con su nariz y subió levemente cuando llegó a la altura de sus labios, enfocando sus ojos verdes. Octavia se acercó a ella, y respiraron unos segundos con sus labios entreabiertos y mirándose fijamente, hasta que vio que cerraba los ojos lentamente y buscaba acortar las distancias. Fue Lexa la que terminó de unir sus labios, suavemente y sintiéndolos antes de separarse y mirarla de nuevo, subiendo su mano a su mejilla y acariciando de nuevo sus labios, esta vez moviéndolos sobre los otros, pudiendo sentir cómo se iba humedeciendo a medida que los segundos pasaban dentro de ese beso.

Soltó un suave suspiro, dejando que acabase en la boca de Octavia, que respondió con un jadeo cuando Lexa mordió suavemente su labio inferior antes de volver a besarla. Estuvieron unos minutos besándose, sintiendo los labios de la otra, y empezando a usar sus lenguas para acariciarse entre ellas; pero algo fallaba, y no sabían el qué. Se separaron, lamiendo sus propios labios y se miraron a los ojos antes de empezar a reír.

-Es raro -habló primero Lexa.

-Mucho -confesó Octavia, las risas volvieron a invadirlas.

Era cierto que desde hacía unos días había pensado en provocarla, porque su compañera le atraía y demasiado, así que cuando su gemela le propuso salir de fiesta con ella no desaprovechó cualquier oportunidad para calentar el ambiente y que sucediese lo inevitable esa noche. Lo de quitarse la toalla frente a ella sabía que iba a causar algún efecto, no es que se lo tuviese creído, pero pensaba que tan mal no estaba físicamente y que Lexa la iba a mirar; y, efectivamente, sus ojos no dejaron de recorrerla mientras ella se vestía y la observaba de vez en cuando por encima del hombro.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que cuando terminaron las primeras horas de clase y fueron a jugar al billar se excitó bastante. Sentir ese cuerpo cálido detrás del suyo presionándose contra su espalda, o cómo su pierna encajó tan bien entre las suyas desde atrás… Fue una mezcla que la dejó temblando.

Besaba muy bien, pero fue raro, no sintió eso que esperaba sentir; y no hablaba de sentimientos o emociones, sino de la excitación que había sentido esa mañana. Se imaginó que iba a lanzarse encima de ella y que no iban a poder controlar las ganas de la otra, teniendo que huir a su habitación para tener un encuentro más íntimo. Y no fue así.

-Creo que deberíamos quedarnos en lo de amigas -ofreció Lexa-. Eres increíble, y debo admitir que besas increíble; pero igual si seguimos lo único que conseguimos es crear algo tenso entre nosotras, y no quiero.

-Estoy contigo, no quiero malos rollos con mi compañera de habitación -sonrió, y miró hacia delante, colocándose mejor en ese sofá donde se sentaron.

Alexa frunció el ceño al ver cómo se separaban su hermana y Octavia, y se acercó a ellas, sonriendo a la de pelo negro amablemente, y excusándose con ella por robarle a Lexa de su lado.

-Así no es como me esperaba que sucedieran las cosas con O -le dijo una vez estuvieron a solas.

-Lo sé, ha sido raro Alex, no he sentido ese deseo que pensaba experimentar al besarla. No quiero obligarme a acostarme con ella y crear una situación rara entre las dos. Somos compañeras de habitación y me gustaría seguir estando como hasta ahora.

-Tonterías -se quejó, aún con el ceño fruncido-. Escúchame, acepto que Octavia no sea la elegida para esta noche, pero busquemos a otra, tienes que alimentar a tu conejo.

-Qué pesada -suspiró.

-Vamos, estás cachonda perdida –le dijo seria-. Escucho como te palpita desde kilómetros de distancia –Lexa rodó los ojos, pero aceptó.

-Vale, tienes razón, pero ya sabes que me cuesta entrarle a las chicas que no conozco; y no sé si me va eso de "acostarme con una desconocida", en realidad -dudó.

-Dime quién te gusta –no hizo caso a su duda, y ambas se pusieron a mirar a las chicas del local.

Lexa suspiró, recordando a la chica de la cafetería, cuando vio a una rubia contra la barra.

-Esa de allí.

-Oh, sí –sonrió ampliamente-. Te pasas a las rubias, buena elección -chocaron sus manos, Lexa ya sintiéndose nerviosa mientras andaban y Alexa se colocaba al lado de la chica-. Hola -saludó, y la chica la miró sorprendida.

-Hola -saludó tras unos segundos, sonriente.

-Soy Alex -se presentó extendiendo su mano y dejando que la estrechase con la suya.

-Emily.

-Ella es mi hermana, por si no se nota –bromeó-. Se llama Lexa -y la miró-. Ella es Em, ¿te puedo llamar Em? -volvió a girarse hacia la chica.

-Claro -sonrió-. Encantada, Lexa -estiró su mano frente a su gemela, y Lexa se la estrechó.

-Mierda, Luna me está llamando -miró hacia atrás-. Hablamos luego -se despidió de su hermana-. Ah, y encantada, Em -sonrió a la chica, que hizo lo mismo.

Alexa salió corriendo de allí, sabiendo que su hermana la fulminaba con la mirada. Tenía que aprender a seguir ella, ya tenía una edad. Se tiró en el sofá al lado de Octavia, y apoyó su mano en su pierna desnuda: menuda mini falda llevaba.

-Hola, veo que lo de mi hermana y tú ha fallado.

-Bueno, no haber sido compatibles en el sexo no significa que no podamos ser grandes amigas –contestó tranquila, bebiendo por la pajita que estaba colocada en su bebida.

-¿Quieres que te busque también otro ligue a ti? Parece que venías con ganas de marcha -ofreció-. El método Alexa nunca falla.

-Nunca digas nunca. No puede funcionar con todo el mundo.

-Te digo que sí -se rio-. Mira, ven conmigo, vas a comprobarlo -se levantó, y tendió su mano a la chica, que dudó, pero al final aceptó, acompañándola a la pista de baile-. Dime, quién te gusta de los que hay por aquí, y te diré lo que tienes que hacer. Chico o chica, da igual, ya verás que funciona con todos.

A decir verdad, en la que estaba interesada la tenía detrás de ella preguntándole al oído quién de los presentes en aquella fiesta le atraía. Cerró los ojos un momento cuando las manos de Alexa se pusieron en sus caderas y la pegaron a ella, comenzando a bailar al ritmo de la música. El _crush_ que tuvo con ella fue intenso, hubo hasta noches en las que soñó con ella cosas no aptas para menores. Y ahora que la tenía así, moviéndose contra ella, empezaba a darse cuenta de que, igual, seguía algo obsesionada por la jugadora de fútbol.

-Ese de ahí -señaló con su cabeza a un chico alto y fuerte que estaba apoyado contra la pared.

-Tranquila, con el método Alexa esta falda va a desaparecer rápido de tu cuerpo -sonrió.

-¿El método Alexa es el que has usado con tu hermana antes?

-No, el método Alexa es mejor.

¿Cómo le iría a su hermana? Se giró para buscar a Lexa. Joder, no estaba ya. Aprendía rápido. Sí, señor.

-El método Alexa es en el que yo gano… -confesó en un susurro contra su oreja- ¿Sabes? -preguntó, escuchándola estremecerse mientras acariciaba su abdomen lentamente- He estado mirando mucho tus piernas... Esta falda te queda de miedo -acarició sus caderas de nuevo-. Es de lo más accesible… -bajó su mano para acariciar su pierna, sintiendo cómo se estremecía bajo su roce-. ¿Sabes lo que he pensado mucho?

-¿El qué? -preguntó sin aliento cuando Alexa la giró, poniéndola frente a ella y pegándola rodeando su cintura con un solo brazo.

-Que me muero por probarte -siguió subiendo, esta vez pasando por el interior de su muslo, mientras continuaban bailando- ¿Puedo? -miró directamente sus ojos mientras acariciaba con su nariz la suya.

Octavia mordió su labio cuando la acarició sobre su ropa interior, siguiendo exactamente la línea que formaba sus labios más íntimos. Estaban tan pegadas y con los movimientos de baile que realizaban sabía que la gente no iba a percatarse de que una de las manos de Alex estaba entre sus piernas, pero sabía que su hermano esa noche iba a ir a aquel local, así que era mejor buscar un lugar más íntimo.

-Sí –contestó a su pregunta, deseosa de que la tocara-, pero vayamos al baño, en mitad de la pista de baile no es buena idea -jadeó.

-Nadie nos está mirando -dijo con voz ronca por el deseo, rozando sus labios con los otros y notando cómo Octavia la buscaba-. Déjame probarte -hincó más su dedo entre sus labios y sonrió al verla cerrar los ojos.

No dijo nada, pero su reacción fue lo que le hizo echar a un lado su ropa interior, y mordió su labio cuando la chica rodeó con los brazos su cuello y escondía el rostro en él. Pasó su dedo un par de veces por esa leve humedad que había de momento, con cada caricia un poco más, y buscó su entrada, tentándola, acariciando con la yema de su dedo en ella antes de introducir un dedo completamente, notando cómo se tensaba contra su cuerpo, y gemía suavemente contra su cuello.

Cuando Octavia sintió cómo ese dedo, que se empezó a mover tan bien en su interior, salió de su cuerpo; se separó levemente para mirar su rostro, que tenía una sonrisa pícara mientras introducía el dedo en su propia boca. Perdió el aliento observando cómo Alexa la saboreaba de esa forma, sintiendo que temblaba observando esos labios rodeando ese dedo tan largo. Mierda…

-Estás deliciosa -dijo tras un gemido-. ¿Puedo tenerte en mi boca? –hizo otra pregunta. Octavia no encontró su voz para responder, así que asintió mientras mordía su labio otra vez- Ahora sí podemos ir al baño, porque quiero que me folles la boca como estoy segura de que sabes hacer...

Fueron al baño juntas y, mientras pasaban por el marco de la puerta, Alex ya la rodeó por su cintura y enterró su cara en su cuello desde atrás para empezar a besarla con hambre. Octavia jadeó mientras dejaba que acariciase su vientre colándose bajo la camiseta que llevaba y se estremeció cuando una de sus manos subieron para agarrar uno de sus pechos, apretándolo mientras mordía su cuello con fuerza y movía sus caderas contra su culo, agachándose levemente por la diferencia de altura.

-Estás mojada por mí, ¿verdad? -volvió a bajar su mano hasta su falda, desabrochándola y dejándola caer al suelo cuando Octavia cerró el pestillo y se dejaba aprisionar contra la puerta.

-Estoy muy mojada.

-Dios, seguro que me dejas la boca empapada… -movió sus caderas contra su culo una vez bajó también su ropa interior por sus piernas- Quiero que me mojes toda la cara -gimió contra su cuello, estaba muy excitada, y esas duras nalgas estaban ayudándola a aliviarse un poco mientras la tocaba desde atrás, estimulando su clítoris con palmaditas suaves sobre él.

Empezó a andar hacia atrás, hasta sentarse en el váter, continuando con sus labios en su cuello, y le ayudó a separar más las piernas cuando la puso sobre ella para ver su intimidad recibiendo sus dedos y daba las palmadas, ahora más lentas y firmes, pero igual de suaves, sobre su sexo.

-Mierda, no sé qué estás haciendo, pero me estás matando -dijo sin aliento Octavia.

Y era cierto, eso de estimular su clítoris de esa manera jamás se lo habían hecho, y cuando aumentaba la velocidad solo conseguía que sus caderas se arqueasen más para buscar contacto; y lo entendió todo: a la gemela que deseaba estaba justo con ella en ese baño, e igual pensó en ella de forma inconsciente cuando estuvo con Lexa ese día.

Alexa mordió su labio antes de girar el rostro de Octavia, sin poder esperar más a probar sus labios. Se besaron, en una postura algo incómoda, pero a las dos les dio igual. Sacó su lengua y dejó que se acariciasen fuera de sus bocas antes de pegar sus labios completamente.

-Levántate -le dijo mirándola a los ojos, y la chica lo hizo mientras Alexa la imitaba y se ponía contra la pared, apoyándola sobre su cuerpo. Pasó un dedo por su mandíbula, viendo cómo se mordía el labio- Abre esa boquita -pidió, y ella lo hizo dando paso a su dedo, que acarició su lengua antes de cambiar el puesto por su propia boca, besándola con hambre.

Las gemelas eran distintas, mucho, no tenía ni idea de cómo sería Lexa en las situaciones más íntima, y teniendo en cuenta que antes había tenido a la otra en sus labios, no podía evitar estar comparándolas. Mientras los besos de Lexa fueron más sensuales y lentos, los de Alexa eran muy calientes, húmedos y la estaban dejando sin aliento. No sabría con cual quedarse en cuanto a los besos, pero en esos momentos solo podía pensar en esas manos que acariciaba su culo otra vez, y en esa boca que estaba dejándole los labios palpitantes por la intensidad del beso que se daban en esos momentos.

-Octavia, ¿eres una chica mala? -mordió su labio, tirando suavemente de él- Porque a mí me gustan las chicas malas -levantó una ceja-, me gustan que me destrocen la boca mientras me follan y me encanta sentir cómo se corren en mi lengua -lamió sus labios, satisfecha por cómo Octavia la miraba en esos momentos-. ¿Quieres correrte en mi lengua?

-Sí -dijo firme, haciendo sonreír a Alex.

-¿Quieres que me agache? -ella asintió, y la morena se agachó frente a ella, observando su intimidad- ¿Quieres agarrar mi cabeza y refregarte contra mis labios? –levantó su mano, haciendo círculos sobre el clítoris de Octavia- Puedes ser todo lo bruta que quieras, cuanto más hinchada me dejes la boca, mejor lo habré hecho...

-¿No crees que es hora de que te calles?

-Ahí quería yo llegar -sonrió con la pregunta de Octavia y sintiendo cómo sus manos se colocaban en su cabello-. Fóllame la boca.

La escuchó gemir cuando separó más sus piernas y pegó su intimidad a sus labios, Alexa sacó su lengua y la saboreó de nuevo, notándola temblar contra su boca. Subió sus manos por las piernas de Octavia hasta que llegó a sus muslos, apretando sus dedos y disfrutando de cómo se movía contra ella mientras ella sacaba su lengua o succionaba su clítoris cuando llegaba a él. Golpeó una de sus nalgas con una mano, escuchando que jadeaba, y que comenzaba a sacudirse de forma más frenética contra sus labios, siendo lo más erótico que había visto Alexa en mucho tiempo.

Rodeó su muslo y, desde atrás, metió dos dedos con facilidad en su interior, empezando a moverse rápido dentro de ella, escuchando que gemía más alto. Y le encantaba que lo hiciese, porque parecía que le daba igual que se escuchase fuera de allí lo que ocurría dentro de aquel baño. Metió un tercer dedo, y empezó a moverlos arqueándolos al mismo tiempo y notando que le costaba más moverse, aprovechando para succionar su clítoris con fuerza dentro de su boca, dando con la punta de su lengua, y sujetándola cuando perdió el equilibrio y notó esa calidez envolver sus dedos cuando se corrió.

Se levantó y la puso contra la pared de enfrente, sujetándola con las caderas cuando sacó sus dedos de ella, y la miró. Estaba agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el orgasmo. Alexa no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo cuando Octavia sacó la lengua para lamer su barbilla, recogiendo sus flujos, y acabando besándose las dos en profundidad. La morena volvió a pedirle que abriese la boca para que limpiase sus dedos, viendo cómo los rodeaba con los labios mirándola fijamente a los ojos mientras Alex se encargaba del movimiento de entrada y salida de su boca.

-Joder -gimió Alex mirándola-. ¿Sabes cómo estoy? -preguntó excitada.

-Quiero comprobarlo -respondió, empezando a desabrochar su pantalón, y colando su mano en ella. Ni en sus mejores sueños pudo imaginar que iba a tener a Alexa en algún momento así, y menos en su mano, poder sentir lo cálida, húmeda e hinchada que estaba. Y lo mejor es que era por ella-. ¿Cómo me quieres: con mi boca o con mi mano?

-Creo que necesito saber que me he corrido en tu boquita para poder seguir viviendo -pasó sus dedos por los labios de Octavia, suspirando cuando los volvió a lamer.

-Estoy deseando probarte -siguió hablando mientras movía sus dedos sobre su clítoris.

-Pues agáchate y vuelve a abrir esa boca que me pone tanto -lamió sus labios antes de sonreír mordiendo su labio, observando cómo bajaba frente a ella y bajaba sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior.

X X X

-Clarke, si sigues así de amargada no vas a encontrar un marido.

-¿Desde cuándo quiero un marido? Estoy así porque te he dicho que mañana trabajo y no debería estar fuera, pero siempre acabas liándome...

-Una copa y todo solucionado, mi amor. Te prometo que nos vamos a ir temprano de aquí.

-Ya es de madrugada, Bell…

-Oh, Dios, ¿no decías que estabas estresada? Tu estrés se va con el sexo.

-Sí, pero si mañana madrugo…

-Que te calles, rubia -su amigo se puso de espaldas a la barra y se puso a mirar al personal que había esa noche en el local-. Mira, hay buena mercancía -Clarke suspiró y se giró, al igual que él, cogiendo su pajita con la lengua antes de introducirla en su boca, bebiendo de su vaso.

-Bueno, no está mal -aprobó.

-Vale, ¿ves a esos dos de allí? -señaló el chico con la cabeza.

Hoy parecía más relajado y que su pluma se había calmado, porque vino vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa sencilla, o lo que era lo mismo: no iba tan llamativo.

-Sí -contestó cuando vio a dos chicos altos de color, que hablaban entre ellos.

-Para ti el de la izquierda, y para mí el de la derecha. Ambos parecen bien empaquetados, así que nos van a dejar satisfechas –se abanicó con la mano, dando su toque de dramatismo.

Clarke volvió a suspirar cuando lo vio andar decidido, no sabía por qué estaba tan seguro de que ese chico era gay, en realidad ninguno de los dos parecía gay. Aunque lo gracioso sería que esos dos chicos fuesen pareja y que ambos acabasen con las ganas. Lo siguió y cuando estuvo a su lado, Bellamy ya mantenía una conversación con ellos. ¿Cómo mierda lo hacía?

-Clarke, qué bien que hayas llegado. Él es Tom -señaló el que se había pedido él-, y él es Wells -señaló al que quedaba, y Clarke sonrió hacia ellos.

-Encantada -dijo amable.

Bellamy siguió con su conversación, introduciendo también a la rubia en ella, y acabaron los cuatro riendo juntos. Pronto, su amigo ya estaba intentando comprobar si el chico que se pidió tenía interés en los hombres y, sorprendentemente, sí. Wells empezó acariciándola mientras hablaban a solas, lo cual no le importó; y continuó acercándose a susurrarle cosas al oído, cosas que fueron subiendo de tono, y Bellamy le guiñó un ojo, animándola a seguir así.

Acabó besándola y, en un principio, le siguió el rollo, besándole de vuelta, y no sabía si era la falta de interés en ese chico o qué, pero le parecía que besaba fatal. Se separó de él y lo miró unos segundos, sintiendo lástima por él, porque le sonrió y se inclinó para besar su cuello, pero casi se queda dormida. ¿Cómo podía ser tan malo?

Fue cuando sintió su gran mano en uno de sus pechos cuando lo empujó levemente, apartándolo de ella, y le sonrió.

-Un segundo, Wells, necesito hablar con Bellamy -y fue hacia el chico, agarrando su camisa para que le siguiese, separándolo de su víctima.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ese tío es un baboso, besa peor que una cabra -le dijo seria.

-¿Has besado alguna vez a alguna cabra? –se sorprendió.

-No –contestó firme-. Me voy a ir.

-Joder, Clarke, solo es follártelo. ¿Qué más da cómo use la lengua si luego tiene una buena polla?

-Si usa así la boca, lo de abajo no creo que lo use mejor -protestó.

-Clarke, confía en mí -la rubia observó su cara de pena, y miró su reloj.

-Me voy a ir, Bell, de verdad. Hoy no estoy de humor. Mañana hablamos, ¿vale?

-Joder, Clarke, ¿en serio? -Clarke le dio un beso en la mejilla, y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

Justo antes de salir le pareció ver por el rabillo del ojo a una chica que conocía, y cuando se giró se encontró con Alexa al fondo del local, sonriente y bailando con una copa en la mano con una chica de pelo rizado y de color cobrizo. La copa parecía que estaba llena, igual acababa de llegar. Mierda, era preciosa.

Clarke sonrió recordando cuando la vio esa mañana en su trabajo pidiendo su café, acordándose de cómo la miró. Ojalá al día siguiente la viese otra vez...

Sacudió su cabeza. Era hora de volver a la residencia y dormir.

X X X

Probablemente era por el alcohol que tenía en la sangre y por los besos compartidos con Octavia... Que sí, habían acabado siendo un poco extraños como toda la situación general, pero su cuerpo no entendía de razones y en ese momento estaba demasiado caliente como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en empotrar contra la pared de uno de los edificios del campus a la chica que estaba besando su cuello. ¿Cómo le había dicho Alex que se llamaba? No lo recordaba del todo. Definitivamente había bebido más de la cuenta, pero necesitaba esto, necesitaba volver a sentirse viva, a sentirse dentro del juego. Había pensado que quizás estaba algo oxidada, pero luego de escuchar la manera en la que Octavia había suspirado en sus labios, le había confirmado que quizás ese tipo de cosas no se olvidaba.

La chica rubia que le presentó su hermana en el bar le propuso de ir a unos jardines que había cerca de aquel local para poder hablar de forma más tranquila sin el retumbar de la música en sus oídos. Conversaron unos minutos antes de encontrarse besándola con ganas, no supo por qué, igual era porque dio la casualidad de tener los ojos azules y su mente ya no sabía realizar las conexiones correctas, pero la deseaba en esos momentos. Propusieron volver a la residencia, y no pudieron aguantar las ganas en el camino.

Se miraron sonrientes mientras las manos de Lexa recorrían los costados de su cuerpo. Era bastante parecida a la chica de la cafetería, o al menos con el alcohol que recorría sus venas… ¿Se estaba obsesionado ya con alguien? Le había prometido a Alex que no lo haría, pero así era ella: demasiado sentimental. Aunque en ese momento no se sentía para nada así, en ese momento la excitación sexual era la que le controlaba.

Pegó sus labios al cuello marcado de esa rubia y sus manos apretaron sus glúteos, haciéndola jadear y suspirar con fuerza cuando la pegó a ella. Lamió con gusto su piel salada, hasta llegar a su boca y devorarla sin piedad, jugando con la piel de sus labios y con su lengua, haciendo movimientos dentro de su boca que lograron que la chica comenzara a mover las caderas buscando más contacto, más placer, más liberación…

Alexandra la complació, separando sus piernas sin dejar de hacer estragos dentro de su boca, mientras su mano se colaba debajo de su camiseta, acariciando uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador, y sus caderas también se movieron al compás de la rubia, logrando que ésta se separara de su boca para coger aire.

-Y yo que pensé que me había quedado con la gemela equivocada... -susurró sin aliento y con la respiración muy acelerada.

Lexa sonrió a medias quitando el botón y la cremallera de sus pantalones para introducir su mano, empapando sus dedos, tanteando sus pliegues para impregnarse de su humedad…

Oh, cómo había extrañado esa sensación caliente y húmeda en su mano.

-No me gusta que me comparen con Alex… -susurró, mordiendo el labio inferior de la chica de forma sensual.

Cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente mojados, se fueron directos a su clítoris, haciendo que la chica gimiera muy fuerte, aferrándose a sus hombros

-¡Joder! Mm... -gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Estás pensando en mi hermana ahora? -susurró en su oído con voz gruesa.

-No, no -volvió a gemir cuando los dedos de Lexa se movieron más rápido, captando el ritmo adecuado que hacía que la chica se retorciera contra su cuerpo-. Mm... ¡Lexa!

La morena introdujo un dedo, mordiendo su mandíbula y frotando aún su entrepierna contra el muslo de la chica.

-Vamos a mi habitación para que pueda follarte como estoy deseando hacer...

La chica la cogió del rostro con fuerza, besándola.

-No -la detuvo-. Estás demasiado bien dentro de mí ahora… Hazlo aquí.

-Pueden vernos… -respondió jadeante, aunque realmente no había nadie por los alrededores.

-Me da igual -rio, y Lexa hizo lo mismo, volviendo a besarla mientras su dedo comenzaba a moverse en su interior y la chica la ayudaba bajando un poco sus pantalones.

Eso no era algo que solía hacer, lo de acostarse con desconocidas era cosa de Alex, pero estaba en una nueva etapa y tenía que aceptar que se sentía jodidamente bien escuchar como esa rubia realizaba esos pequeños sonidos con su garganta, que iban incrementando a medida que aumentaba las embestidas de su dedo.

Juntó la frente con la de la chica, que tenía la boca abierta por el placer, y agregó dos dedos más al sentirla completamente lubricada e hinchada. La chica gritó, y Lexa escondió la cara en su cuello, por suerte se había guardado las gafas en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, porque probablemente ahora mismo estarían empañadas por el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos.

-¡Oh, Lexa! Lexa… ¡Dios santo! -se abrazó a su cuello y metió las manos en su cabello estremeciéndose cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó. Lexa la sintió temblar entre sus brazos y cómo su sexo apretaba sus dedos.

Besó la piel de su cuello, sacando los dedos de su interior para acariciar su sexo hinchado mientras sonreía sobre su piel. Definitivamente había extrañado tener a una mujer de esa forma.

-No sabes lo que me pone que griten mi nombre… -le susurró con voz muy gruesa frotándose contra su cuerpo- Y quiero que lo sigas haciendo -subió un poco sus pantalones y cogió de la mano a la chica, que parecía estar flotando en una nube.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de la morena entre besos, y ésta se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones sin perder el tiempo, acompañado de su ropa interior. La rubia la miró sin disimulo mordiéndose el labio.

-Ganas mucho más sin ropa -Lexa la miró, como un león a su presa y comenzó a desnudarla.

-No sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido.

-Oh, lo es… -jadeó cuando Lexa la empujó sobre su cama, haciendo que se sentara.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, con media sonrisa, y la cogió por las caderas, haciendo que la chica acabara sentada en el borde de la cama. Bajó sus braguitas lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada todo lo que pensaba hacerle, y la chica tembló por la anticipación, acercando luego sus labios a los de Lexa, quien la besó esta vez con más calma, con más lentitud y sensualidad. Podía ser un torbellino y al mismo tiempo hacerte sentir sexy y vulnerable. Definitivamente Lexa Woods era aún más peligrosa que su hermana.

Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la morena separó sus piernas y la saboreó. Si antes había visto el cielo, las estrellas y toda la galaxia entera con sus dedos en su interior, lo que hacía con su lengua debía de ser ilegal. Gimió aferrándose a las sabanas y su cadera se movió intentando liberarse, intentando que ese placer tortuoso acabara explotando, pero Lexa se tomaba su tiempo. Y cuando creyó estar en la cúspide, a punto de ser lanzada al abismo, Lexa se detuvo juntando sus labios con los suyos, haciéndola gemir en su boca.

Lexa la cogió suavemente por el cuello, haciendo que su espalda acabara contra el colchón y su pierna acabó rozando su intimidad, sintiendo cómo la humedad de la chica mojaba la piel de su muslo. La morena comenzó a moverse mientras la miraba de una forma que casi hace que perdiera la razón y, cuando aumentó la velocidad de sus caderas y el placer fue demasiado insoportable, la chica volvió a estallar en otro orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que sus manos iban directas a los pechos de Lexa. Había estado tan metida en lo que esa chica le estaba haciendo que la había tocado bastante poco, pero eso no quería decir que no se muriera por devolverle el favor, así que acercó su boca a sus pechos, lamiéndolos y besándolos con gusto.

-Déjame probarte… -susurró al sentir a Lexa aún moviéndose contra su pierna.

La morena pareció algo dubitativa, pero, finalmente, le indicó que se subiera mejor a la cama, y escaló por su cuerpo hasta que su intimidad quedó justo sobre su boca. Lexa cerró los ojos sintiendo que no le faltaba demasiado para explotar. Estaba demasiado excitada y esa chica del café seguía apareciendo en su mente cada vez que miraba a la rubia que ahora estaba en su cama. La cogió con fuerza del pelo y gimió una y otra vez acompañando el movimiento de su lengua con el de sus caderas. Mordió su labio y sonrió cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó y su frente acabó sobre la madera del cabecero.

¿Cómo había podido permitirse el no disfrutar de esta maravilla durante tanto tiempo?

Sonrió aún más entre jadeos y se recostó al lado de la rubia.

-Creo que este ha sido el mejor polvo de mi vida -murmuró la chica limpiándose los restos de humedad de su boca.

Lexa simplemente rió adormilada, totalmente satisfecha.

X X X

Clarke se miró en el espejo y se regañó a sí misma por haberle hecho caso a Bellamy, sabiendo que tenía que levantarse pronto para ir a trabajar. Encima la noche había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Quizás si hubiese visto a Alexa antes, habría podido acercarse y cruzar algunas palabras… ¿tal vez conocerla mejor? Se mordió el labio pensando que era una chica espectacular: tenía un cuello y unos pómulos que Clarke se moría por dibujar, y le encantaría conocerla más, y saber qué cosas le gustaban, además del fútbol, el café y las fiestas.

Se echó un poco de corrector de ojeras y se maquilló lo necesario. No era de maquillarse demasiado, y solo lo hacía con más esfuerzo en ocasiones especiales. Bellamy siempre le decía que era una sosa, pero Clarke lo veía innecesario si lo que hacía era pasar de seis a ocho horas sirviendo cafés y bollos.

Recogió su pelo en una coleta y se miró satisfecha: camiseta de manga corta y vaqueros presentables. La última vez que había llevado uno de sus vaqueros desgastados su jefe se había enfadado alegando que la imagen era muy importante si trabajabas de cara al público, cosa que ya sabía, pero esa semana no había tenido tiempo de lavar su ropa y era lo único que tenía a mano. Era eso o ir en chándal.

Se aplicó crema hidratante en las manos mientras revisaba que no se olvidaba de nada. Solía cuidar muchos sus manos, porque al trabajar esencialmente con pintura, y materiales de arte en general, sobre todo la trementina que le dejaba mal olor; debía de tener especial cuidado con su piel.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, y Clarke vio a Bellamy entrar con unas ojeras aún más enormes que las suyas y con cara de cansancio, pero cuando la enfocó, le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi amor -se acercó para darle un beso y Clarke arrugó la cara.

-Hueles a alcohol y cigarrillos.

-Noche loca, nene –vitoreó, tirándose en su cama y la miró haciendo pucheros-. Pues al final tenias razón.

Clarke terminó de meter las cosas en su bolso y lo miró.

-Siempre la tengo, pero me da curiosidad saber en qué acerté esta vez.

-El chico ese que besaba mal –suspiró, recostando la cabeza en la almohada-, tampoco sabía usar muy bien la herramienta -soltó una risita-. Pero al menos la tenia enorme, y el otro no se quedaba atrás.

-¿Te lo has montado con los dos?

-Ay, no estés tan escandalizada, odio que te pongas así.

-No estoy escandalizada... -frunció el ceño- Simplemente no pensé que a Wells le atrajeran los hombres.

-¿Cuando vas a aprender que todos son gays hasta que se demuestre lo contrario? -la miró- Y hablando de gays, acabo de ver a mi _crush_. Iba con un grupo de chicos, y me ha mirado otra vez…

-Bell, en serio, tienes que dejarlo ya.

-Ni loca -pareció ofendido-. Ese macho será mío.

-Lo que tú digas -cogió su bolso divertida-. Los plebeyos debemos ir a trabajar, hablamos más tarde.

-Vale, mi amor. Apágame la luz, que necesito una cura de sueño para conservar esta belleza intacta.

Clarke lo miró con cariño y apagó la luz.

Aunque lo intentara, no podría nunca llevar el ritmo de Bellamy. Quizás porque nunca había vivido su adolescencia como el resto de los chicos que iban a esa universidad. La mayoría tenía dinero, unos padres que se preocupaban, no tenían que preocuparse por sus estudios porque todo lo tenían resuelto... En conclusión: tenían a alguien. Y ella, en cambio, a veces se encontraba muy sola.

X X X

No volvería a beber así nunca más en su vida, se dijo Lexa mientras miraba a un lado y veía a Octavia durmiendo a pierna suelta. Ni siquiera sabía a qué hora ni en qué estado había llegado su compañera de habitación, y suspiró aliviada al comprobar que la rubia ya no estaba. No solía hacer eso de acostarse con desconocidas y los despertares eran demasiado incómodos para su gusto.

Se sentó en la cama, tapando su cuerpo desnudo con la manta y pestañeó varias veces. Ahora mismo lo que más necesitaba era una buena ducha y un café doble muy, pero muy cargado. Pensar en café la hizo pensar en esa rubia misteriosa y en cómo había pensado en ella varias veces mientras estaba con otra. Era la primera vez que le pasaba y se moría por volver a verla, quizás tendría suerte y esa mañana trabaja ella otra vez.

Se metió en el baño, impulsada por el pensamiento de verla de nuevo, y estuvo debajo de la ducha demasiado tiempo, intentando aliviar un poco el malestar que sentía por la resaca. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta y no quiso usar el secador para secar su pelo mojado, ya que probablemente despertaría a Octavia. Así que, simplemente, se puso sus gafas, una bufanda de color azul y salió a buscar su querido café, mientras le escribía a su hermana. No estaba segura de si le respondería, pero de todas formas lo haría para que lo viese cuando pudiera.

 **Lexa:** Bollito mío, buenos días. ¿Estás viva?

Se sorprendió cuando Alexa le respondió a los pocos minutos.

 **Alex:** Hola, bebé, buenos días. Estoy viva por poco…

 **Lexa:** Vaya noche ¿eh?

 **Alex:** Eso te digo yo a ti… Espero que me hagas feliz y me digas que has mojado con esa rubia preciosa.

 **Lexa:** Sí, he mojado, pero los detalles para después que no aguanto ahora mismo el dolor de cabeza. No me dejes beber así otra vez.

 **Alex:** Todo lo contrario, tienes que hacerlo así mas seguido. A ver si activas más ese conejo.

 **Lexa:** Que mala influencia eres. Mamá tenía razón.

 **Alex:** =O ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

 **Lexa:** Siempre me decía que no me dejara influenciar mucho por ti.

 **Alex:** Qué traidora. Es difícil que la gente no se deje llevar por mí.

 **Lexa:** Imbécil =P ¿Y tú qué? No te voy a preguntar si mojaste, porque ya me sé la respuesta.

 **Alex:** Cómo me conoces… Pues sí que mojé, y por partida doble.

 **Lexa:** Joder, de verdad, no sé cómo no te cansas.

 **Alex:** ¿Cansarme de follar? El día que esté muerta.

 **Lexa:** ¿Alguien que conozca?

 **Alex:** ¿Si te lo digo no te enfadas?

 **Lexa:** ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar?

 **Alex:** Puede que ayer Octavia y yo llegáramos a cierto acuerdo en el que participaron su boca y la mía.

 **Lexa:** ¿En serio? Joder no pierdes el tiempo… jajaja.

 **Alex:** Oye, ella me dijo que tú y ella nada de nada…

 **Lexa:** Y tiene razón, mejor dejar las cosas así antes de que todo se vuelva más raro. Oye te dejo, que voy comprar mi café, ahora mismo no me siento persona.

 **Alex:** Escríbeme más tarde, bebé. Te quiero.

Lexa entró, y de pronto se sintió nerviosa. ¿Y si la rubia estaba allí y la veía con esa cara de resaca? O peor aún… ¿y si no estaba? Joder, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Se acercó al mostrador vacío, sintiéndose bastante desilusionada, pero alguien le tocó el brazo y la vio sonriéndole. Lexa se acomodó las gafas y le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Noche dura, eh?

-¿Tan mala cara tengo?

-Oh, no… es… -Clarke no sabía cómo decirle que la había visto la noche anterior. ¿Y si pensaba que era una acosadora o algo?

-En realidad, sí fue una noche dura… -respondió Lexa con media sonrisa.

-¿Lo mismo de ayer?

La morena se emocionó al darse cuenta de que recordaba lo que había pedido el día anterior.

-Por favor -la rubia se fue detrás del mostrador y comenzó a prepararle el café.

-¿Algo para comer?

-No estoy segura de si mi estomago lo va a soportar… -la otra chica rió y Lexa pensó que era la risa más bonita que había escuchado. Por dios… y eso labios. Se moría por saber cómo besaban.

 _Cálmate, Lexa._

-Así de mal estamos ¿eh? -Lexa se encogió de hombros- ¿Para llevar? -preguntó luego. Lexa lo sopesó y luego negó- Entonces puedes sentarte y te lo llevo en un segundo.

La morena aprovechó para reorganizar sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué esa chica le atraía tanto si apenas la conocía? Sí, obviamente era muy guapa, y el escote que tenía esa mañana no ayudaba, pero había algo mas… Sus ojos, su sonrisa… todo le atraía demasiado.

La vio acercarse con su café.

-Gracias… -dijo esperando que le dijese su nombre.

-Clarke -Lexa adoró el sonido de ese nombre.

-Yo soy…

-Alexa, lo sé -pareció sonrojarse un poco-. Quiero decir, el otro día te vi jugando al fútbol. Lo haces muy bien. No es que yo entienda demasiado pero… eres muy buena.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Clarke pensaba que ella era su hermana. Lo cual le parecía un poco normal, porque casi todo el mundo conocía a Alexa y ella era prácticamente nueva. No sabía si le alegraba o le molestaba ese hecho, porque por un lado su hermana atraía a las chicas como moscas, pero por otro lado a ella le hubiese gustado presentarse con su nombre… No sabía qué hacer.

Alex le ayudó con Octavia en realidad, porque no paró de hacer insinuaciones entre las dos para que acabasen interesada en la otra, y ella fue la que rompió el hielo, y una vez tenía confianza se sentía más segura a la hora de coquetear; pero con Clarke se encontraba distinta, y no sabía por qué, pero los nervios la invadían y le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a ella.

¿Qué debía decir? ¿Que no era Alex? ¿O debía aceptar el cumplido, aprovechar la oportunidad y que Clarke pensara que era una jugadora de futbol super guay?

Lo segundo, decidió dándose cuenta de que se quedaba sin tiempo para responder.

-Gracias -dijo finalmente dándole un sorbo a su café y mirándola con media sonrisa-. No hemos hablado… ¿no?

-Oh, no, para nada -rio-. Te quedan muy bien las gafas, por cierto.

Lexa sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza con ese cumplido.

-Gracias, Clarke -volvió a mirarla-. Creo que al final sí me pediré algo para comer -eso no lo había dicho para nada en modo de coqueteo, pero sus ojos eran traicioneros y habían mirado a la chica de arriba abajo, y, por el leve sonrojo de la rubia, pensó que igual ella sí lo había percibido en ese tono.

-Cuando decidas qué quieres para comer, avísame.

Se miraron durante varios segundos, y luego sonrieron apartando la mirada. Si Clarke pensaba que ella era su hermana, iba a usarlo a su favor, y le pediría a Alex que la ayudase porque quería conocer más a esa chica. En todos los sentidos.

La observó un rato mientras atendía a otro cliente, y no pudo evitar suspirar. Definitivamente tenía nuevo _crush._

* * *

 **Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, enhorabuena, no habéis muerto.**

 **Juno y yo hemos disfrutado escribiendo este capítulo, tanto por las sensualidades como por las aventuras de las gemelas.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y Alexa? ¿Y Lexa? ¿Quién ha querido ser Octavia en este capítulo? ¿Y la "desconocida"? ¿Y Bellamy?**

 **¿Qué os parece Clarke? Ya la vamos conociendo un poco mejor, en este capítulo hemos sabido cuál es su trabajo. Próximamente se verá más interacción con las hermanas y cuáles son sus pensamientos.**

 **¿Y la sexy profesora Reyes? ¿Por qué ha salido solo de pasada?**

 **En fin, ¿cuáles son los ships que tenéis en este fic?**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

Se miró en el espejo mientras dejaba caer la cola que acababa de hacerse para recoger su pelo, observándose con una sonrisa ilusionada en el rostro. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero ahora ir al trabajo le gustaba, y le daba igual levantarse a las seis de la mañana si así conseguía ver la sonrisa de Alexa mientras pedía su café. Se mordió el labio al sentirse nerviosa mientras se recorría con la mirada: pantalón vaquero ajustado y camiseta negra con algo de escote, recomendación de Bellamy, al que le contó que esas semanas había estado teniendo una visita diaria especial de la jugadora de fútbol.

-Tienes una cara de tontita... -escuchó a su amigo hablar desde la cama. Clarke se giró para verle con sus rizos despeinados mientras abrazaba la almohada contra su cara, que tenía dibujada una sonrisa adormilada.

-Anda, duerme un poco más –dijo divertida-, nos vemos por la tarde en clase.

-Suerte -movió su mano en el aire para despedirse-. Luego me cuentas los avances con la chica de tus sueños.

Era cierto que ahora iba a la cafetería con otro aire, no se sentía tan obligada, porque la ilusión de verla y hablar de cualquier tema banal con Alexa, ya le alegraba el día. Muchas veces había llegado con ese _look_ que le dejaba sin aliento: ropa deportiva, coleta alta, sus lentillas y totalmente sudada de hacer ejercicio; esos días simplemente pedía y se iba con el café para llevar. Y luego estaban sus veces preferidas, en las que Alexa venía con el pelo suelto y sus gafas puestas, y se quedaba en la cafetería sentada en la mesa del final del local leyendo un libro o con su portátil haciendo cosas, tomándose allí el café.

Debía confesar que muchas veces se quedaba mirándola, pensando en qué pasaría por su cabeza. Parecía una chica tranquila y reservada cuando estaba allí, y no la alocada jugadora de fútbol que iba de braga en braga cada vez que salía de fiesta... bueno, eso fue lo que le comentó Bellamy, ella casi no encontraba el tiempo para ponerse a oír cotilleos por ahí; además, nunca le habían gustado, a pesar de que a su amigo le encantasen. Igual cuando bebía se desinhibía y se convertía en otra persona.

-Buenos días -escuchó su voz, y se giró automáticamente para observarla con sus gafas y su pelo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Ese día se quedaba allí, y eso le hizo sonreír.

-Buenos días, Alexa. ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó amable mientras se ponía a servir el café a su primera clienta del día.

-Genial -contestó, y tras unos segundos preguntó-. ¿Y tú?

-Bien también -sonrió mientras se giraba con el vaso en la mano-. ¿Hoy vas a querer algo de comer?

-De momento no, pero volveré a por otro café probablemente. Hoy me quedaré trabajando un rato –señaló la mochila que llevaba colgando del hombro donde no estaba su pelo, donde intuyó que llevaba un portátil, por la forma que tenía.

-Si necesitas Internet puedo darte la clave -ofreció.

-Muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta -miró fijamente sus ojos verdes, y podía jurar que jamás había visto ojos más preciosos que esos-. Quédate con el cambio -dijo, como cada día.

-Gracias, Lexa -la chica la miró sorprendida- ¿Te puedo llamar así? -empezó nerviosa- Ni siquiera sé cuál es tu diminutivo, he pensado que de "Alexa" igual…

-Lexa está bien-su sonrisa cálida la tranquilizó-. Gracias por el café, Clarke.

Se sentó en su sitio de siempre, y la observó. Había estado yendo allí todas las mañanas, y muchas veces se encontraba mirándola embobada. Se quedaba minutos largos observando cómo sonreía a sus clientes y era muy amable con su trato con ellos, o cómo sus ojos celestes, a veces, cruzaban miradas con los suyos.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Clarke, inocentemente, había propuesto el llamarla Lexa, que era realmente como le llamaban a ella y no a Alex; y todo eso hacía que se sintiera aún peor. ¿Por qué no se levantaba de la silla y se lo contaba todo? "Eh, oye, que no soy Alexa, que soy su hermana gemela. Solo quise aprovecharme un poco de que te parecía mi hermana interesante y poder acercarme a ti con eso a mi favor, porque tú también me pareces interesante a mí y...". No, no podía.

Encendió su portátil, sacó su cámara para poder sacar su tarjeta de memoria y decidió trabajar en sus ediciones para despejarse de todo un poco. Tenía un portfolio online donde colgaba sus imágenes, no es que mucha gente se metiese, pero poco a poco iba teniendo seguidores y comentarios diversos, la mayoría alabando sus fotos. Abrió el programa de edición, y arrastró la primera fotografía, dando un sorbo de su café antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

-¿Son tuyas? -preguntaron a su lado cuando ya llevaba un grupo de fotos, dándole un pequeño susto porque estaba metida en su música.

-¿Qué? –se quitó los auriculares, observando a Clarke para que repitiese su pregunta, sin estar segura de lo que le había dicho.

-Las fotografías -señaló la pantalla-. Son geniales.

-Gracias... Sí, son mías -sonrió.

-¿Estudias fotografía o es un hobby?

-Creo que la respuesta correcta sería decir que ambas.

-Es lo mejor: estar estudiando lo que es tu afición -observó su sonrisa, sintiéndose nerviosa.

Se moría por preguntar qué estaría estudiando ella, probablemente algo relacionado por haberla visto en la charla de la facultad de arte, pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras perfectas. ¿Es que acaso era idiota? ¿Qué le pasaba? Cogió aire, dispuesta a realizar su frase, pero justo sonó la campanita de la puerta: un nuevo cliente entraba, así que Clarke se excusó, dirigiéndose al mostrador para ir a atenderle.

 _Mierda_ , suspiró, _necesitaba hablar con Alex_.

X X X

Llegaba tarde, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero ¿impuntual? No. Nunca le había pasado eso.

Empezó a correr por los pasillos totalmente agitada, con el pelo todavía húmedo, porque, eso sí, sin duchar no iba a ningún lado; y abrió la puerta sin aminorar la velocidad a la que iban sus piernas, con tan mala suerte que cayó de rodillas frente a la tarima, y, porque puso las manos, sino habría perdido probablemente un diente al golpearse contra la madera. Todo estaba en silencio tras su entrada triunfal, y un carraspeo le hizo levantar la vista, encontrándose, nada más levantó el rostro, con esas piernas que le hacían suspirar desde hacía semanas, y que tuvo en sus manos esa noche en ese sueño del que, al parecer, no quería despertar.

El maldito sueño que le había hecho llegar tarde.

Llevaba unos vaqueros muy ceñidos a su piel y, a medida que subía se percataba de lo bien que le quedaban junto a esa blusa oscura ceñida a su torso y que permitía visualizar mejor la forma de sus pechos. No debería estar pensando de esa forma ahora mismo. No después de ese sueño.

Vio su rostro, que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y la miraba seria, pero eso no pudo evitar que Alexa pusiera su mejor sonrisa.

-A sus pies, profesora Reyes -comentó, aprovechando la postura en la que estaba para hacer una reverencia, antes de levantarse del suelo.

-Qué bien. Ya tenemos voluntaria para la actividad -fue lo primero que dijo-. Por favor, sube conmigo a la tarima –indicó, y lo hizo de forma hábil pasando por su lado y escuchándola mientras le hablaba de forma personal a ella más bajo-. Procura no volver a llegar tarde a mi clase o no te dejaré entrar.

 _Bien que me dejaste entrar esta noche, señorita Reyes…_ Por cierto, ¿qué actividad?

La mujer sacó la silla del escritorio, poniéndola frente a la clase, e indicando a Alex que se sentase en ella.

-Imaginemos que la señorita Woods, con sus prisas -empezó a explicar-, se cae al entrar a clases. Oh, esperad -se puso el dedo en la barbilla y miró a Alex, que la observaba atenta-, que se ha caído de verdad… -las risas inundaron la clase, pandas de pelotas- Imaginemos, entonces, que al entrar, y caerse de forma algo cómica frente a toda la clase, se hace daño en la muñeca -agarró su mano derecha y la puso en alto-. La señorita Woods se queja -dijo, e hizo un silencio antes de mirarla-. La señorita Woods se queja -levantó su ceja.

-Ohhh… ¡cómo me duele! Por favor, señorita Reyes, haga algo por mí –dramatizó, arqueando sus cejas y retorciéndose en la silla.

-No te pases, Woods -tiró de su mano para que los alumnos la viesen-. Si observamos con detenimiento su muñeca... -puso una de sus manos contra su palma, sintiendo un escalofrío por lo cálida que era y temiendo ponerse a sudar en cualquier momento.

Maldito sueño de mierda. Joder.

La profesora Reyes realizó la explicación agarrando su muñeca con cuidado, como si la tuviese lesionada de verdad, y debía admitir que tenía unas manos muy suaves. La soltó cuando fue a buscar unas vendas en su bolso y continuar con su explicación de lo que hay que hacer en caso de una urgencia, y no pudo evitar mirar su culo, olvidándose, por unos segundos, de que lo más probable era que estaba siendo observada.

Miró a sus compañeros, y sonrió pícara, abanicándose antes de echar aire por la boca insinuando que: menudo bombón de profesora tenían. Eso a los que la miraban a ella, porque una parte de la clase, sobre todo la masculina, estaban con los ojos fijos en aquel cuerpo latino de infarto.

-Woods, ven aquí con la silla -mandó, y Alex se levantó para ponerse a su lado, observando cómo se subía a la mesa de aquella forma que le provocaba mini infartos consecutivos y que repetía en todas las clases que tenían-. Dame tu mano –lo hizo y la mujer se la colocó sobre su muslo mientras estiraba una venda y empezaba a colocársela sujetando su codo y volviendo a separar su mano de su pierna.

Oh, joder, le había tocado la pierna. Levemente. Unos segundos… ¡pero se la había tocado! Ya podía morir en paz. Intentó controlar su respiración y pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo que había soñado esa noche con aquellos muslos.

-Estás muy callada, Woods -susurró la profesora, y Alex miró los ojos marrones de la mujer.

-Estoy concentrada en aprender, profesora Reyes. Soy una alumna aplicada -respondió, y observó que sonreía levemente, terminando de vendar su muñeca.

-Y así sería el vendaje -habló a la clase, inclinándose un poco frente a ella para colocar la mano suavemente sobre el reposabrazos de la silla, y Alex tuvo que maldecir internamente por dos cosas: su pelo ondulado acariciando su nariz, impregnándola, por primera vez, de su olor, y ese escote en el cual no se había fijado pero que con la cercanía pudo percibir mejor, y… joder. Intentó controlarse, apretando su mandíbula-. Si te sigue doliendo, puedes tomar unos analgésicos… Te vendrán bien -la clase volvió a reír por la frase de la profesora-. Siéntate en tu sitio -indicó con la cabeza los asientos, y Alex se levantó, medio apretando el puño y dejándose caer al lado de Luna.

-Puedes salir siempre voluntaria, Alex –bromeó su amiga.

-Lo has visto, ¿no? –quiso asegurarse.

-¿El qué?

-Que se muere por mí.

-¿Qué dices? –se rio de ella.

-¿No has visto cómo se ha puesto? Estaba con posturas sexys todo el rato, se contoneaba en mi cara.

-Oh, Dios, Alex, estás fatal... Búscate un polvo para bajarte el calentón, por favor.

¡Pero si estaba clarísimo! ¡Estaba tonteando con ella! ¿Qué ha sido si no eso de ponerle las tetas casi en la cara? Oh, no, señorita Reyes, has elegido mal. En los juegos de seducción ella era la que ganaba siempre.

Cuando acabó la clase, volvió a esperar paciente con sus brazos cruzados en la mesa sentada, diciéndole a Luna que se veían en la clase siguiente.

-Profesora Reyes -la llamó, y ésta se giró para mirarla-, creo que esto es tuyo -estiró su brazo para que observarse las vendas.

-Puedes quedártelo de recuerdo para no volver a llegar tarde a una de mis clases -contestó, volviendo a fijar la vista en su bolso mientras terminaba de guardar sus carpetas.

-Te prometo que va a ser la última vez que llegue tarde a una de sus clases.

-Eso espero, el examen no va a ser fácil -bajó de la tarima, y Alex se lamió los labios cuando la tuvo a su altura.

-Esta tarde hay partido, y jugamos muchas de tus alumnas. Muchas veces invitamos a distintos profesores a que asistan al partido, tienen un sitio especial en el banquillo. ¿Te apetece venir?

-No lo sé, depende de cómo tenga la tarde. De todas formas, agradezco tu invitación.

-Siempre y cuando te guste el fútbol, claro -observó sus labios, inspirando hondo antes de dar un paso hacia ella. ¿Hasta sus labios tenían que ser tentadores?-. Si no, siempre puedes ir a verme a mí.

-¿Quieres que te repita lo que dije el otro día? -preguntó, pero no dio un paso hacia atrás, lo cual agradeció. No es que estuviesen pegadas, ni mucho menos, seguía habiendo distancia, pero le encantó que no se sintiese intimidada por ella, como pasaba siempre con la mayoría de las chicas.

-Oh, vamos –sonrió irónica-. ¿Me vas a decir que he sido la única que ha notado la tensión ahí con la bromita de la caída?

-Eso parece –dio un paso para atrás, sonriente-. Hasta la próxima, Woods -empezó a andar hacia la puerta y Alex no pudo evitar hacer el chequeo completo de aquella mujer que la estaba volviendo loca.

Iba a conseguir que esa mujer se acostase con ella sí o sí. Como que se llamaba Alexa Woods.

Empezó a andar por los pasillos con su mochila al hombro, intentando controlar aquello tan intenso que la recorría por dentro. Iría en busca de su hermana para ver si quería ir a tomar algo y despejarse, porque de normal no recordaba las mierdas que soñaba, pero ese día era demasiado explícito el rostro de su profesora gimiendo su nombre mientras se retorcía de placer en aquella mesa donde impartía su clase.

Llegó casi en tiempo récord a la habitación de Lexa, y tocó varias veces cuando comprobó que estaba cerrada. Estuvo a punto de sacar el móvil para mandarle un mensaje por si estaba en clase, cuando abrieron la puerta y Octavia se medio asomó.

-¿Está mi hermana?

-Está en clases.

-¿Y por qué tú no? -preguntó levantando una ceja, confundida.

-Porque yo hasta las once no tengo nada.

-Suerte la tuya -suspiró-. ¿Puedo pasar? –esperaría a su hermana dentro.

Le extrañó que Octavia tardase en abrir la puerta, pero cuando lo hizo, no le ayudó nada observar que estaba con tan solo una toalla rodeando su cuerpo. La recorrió con los ojos, sin darse cuenta de mantenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes, intentando aguantar las ganas. El encuentro sexual con la compañera de habitación de su hermana había sido fantástico, y hacía semanas de él. No había pensado en repetirlo, no de momento, pero justo cuando Octavia cerró la puerta y dejó caer la toalla al suelo con una ceja alzada, no pudo evitar suspirar, necesitada de una buena mujer que la tranquilizara.

Mierda.

Su cuerpo mandaba primero, la razón no existía cuando tenía a una mujer desnuda ante sus ojos; así que, simplemente, se acercó a ella para atrapar sus labios y besarla con hambre mientras agarraba sus piernas para levantarla y estamparla contra la pared de la habitación, igual con más fuerza de la que pensaba en un primer momento.

La mano de Octavia se enredó en su pelo y sus bocas se besaban de forma casi salvaje, y no pudo evitar dirigirse hasta su escritorio, apoyándola en él y penetrándola automáticamente con dos dedos, sin pensárselo demasiado, y agradeciendo mentalmente que estuviese así de mojada ya. Disfrutó de sus gemidos, sintiendo sus dedos clavarse en su cuero cabelludo con más fuerza a medida que ella aumentaba la velocidad de entrada y salida de su cuerpo, sin dejar de pensar un solo segundo en cómo sonaban los gemidos, que improvisó su mente, de la profesora Reyes.

Se acordó de cómo le pidió que esperase a que todos los alumnos abandonaran la clase, cerrando la puerta con llave cuando se quedaron a solas antes de volver a su escritorio, contoneándose con la mini falda que llevaba el primer día. La miraba de forma intensa mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa, pero esta vez no cruzó las piernas. No, esta vez la invitó a separarlas aún más. Y claro que las separó.

Casi podía asemejar ese momento a lo que sentía estando dentro de Octavia: sus dedos apretados y húmedos con esos sonidos que le volvían loca; pero la mejor parte del sueño fue cuando pudo enterrar su cara entre esos muslos del demonio. Joder.

Se agachó y separó sus piernas, dedicándose unos segundos a observarla toda lubricada para ella, antes de hincar su lengua en su sexo, empezando a otorgarle placer con su boca. Echó sus piernas sobre su espalda y empezó a apretar sus muslos contra sus mejillas, necesitada de sentir en la realidad aquel sueño, aunque el sabor no sería probablemente el mismo, a ella le encantaba igual. Se preguntó cuál sería el sabor de aquella mujer, probablemente estaría deliciosa, solo tenías que mirarla para saber que el sexo con ella debía ser la bomba. Era explosiva.

Miró a Octavia, que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared mientras gemía sin parar y sujetaba su pelo con la mano, para que no se alejara de donde estaba. ¿Cómo sería el rostro de Reyes cuando se lo estaban comiendo? Joder, seguro que su boca era un espectáculo, casi como la de esa chica de ojos verdes.

Era la primera vez que hacía eso, pensar en otra mientras se estaba acostando con una chica, y no supo si sentirse mal o extremadamente bien por haber sido Raven Reyes en la que pensaba, pero la satisfacción de que se te corra en la boca mientras se arquea completamente contra ti era indescriptible; daba igual en esos momentos cómo se llamase la chica en cuestión.

Se levantó, pasándose dos dedos por la barbilla y recogiendo los flujos de Octavia que no se tragó, y se lo ofreció mientras la observaba, deleitándose con su mirada y esas mejillas sonrojadas por el orgasmo. Abrió su boca para lamer sus dedos con gusto antes de bajarse del escritorio, besándola de nuevo y empujándola a su cama.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba el orgasmo que le iban a dar, porque iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Dejó que se pusiese a horcajadas sobre ella, disfrutando de los besos que repartía por su cuello y de sus manos acariciando su vientre bajo su camiseta, mientras ella estiraba sus brazos para poder agarrar ese culo que tenía la chica.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacéis? ¡Joder! -Octavia suspiró, echándose en la cama para taparse con la sábana, y dejando a Alex suspirando, totalmente excitada.

-Hola, bebé -habló, mirando cómo su hermana cerraba la puerta tapando con su mano la visión de las dos en la cama y soltando la mochila sobre la suya.

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así mientras estás con una tía en la cama!

-¡Eh! -se quejó Octavia por el término que usó. Ni que fuese "cualquier tía".

-Lo siento -se excusó-. ¿No es muy temprano para follar?

-Puedes mirar, Lex, me he tapado ya -habló Octavia, y la chica apartó su mano, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡En serio! -exclamó indignada.

-A Octavia ya la has visto desnuda, a mí también. No veo dónde está el problema.

-Ya te dije que no quiero verte jamás en el acto -Alex suspiró viendo cómo su hermana se masajeaba la frente-. Vas a tener que pagarme el psicólogo por el trauma…

-Si no has ido ya al psicólogo por los padres que tenemos, no vas a ir por haberme visto con Octavia encima -se levantó de la cama-. Bueno, gracias por dejar a tu hermana sin orgasmo -soltó frustrada antes de irse a otra parte. Necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos.

-¿Otra vez? -se extrañó con Octavia una vez se quedaron solas, que se encogió de hombros.

-Ha sido improvisado, no pensé que iba a querer repetir.

-Vas a llegar tarde a clases -quiso no hablar, de momento, del tema.

-¡Mierda!

La chica se levantó, y Lexa cerró los ojos. Una cosa era verla desnuda sin más, pero otra muy distinta era verla desnuda después de haber estado con su hermana follando.

X X X

Ese día estaba algo desconcentrada, no iba a mentir. Respiró hondo antes de correr, aumentando su velocidad, cuando vio a Luna acercarse a la línea de meta, para así recibir su centro y chutar el balón, marcando el primer gol tras varios tiros a puerta que habían tenido desde que empezaron el partido. Su amiga se acercó para darle una palmada en el culo como felicitación mientras volvían a sus posiciones para que el otro equipo sacase desde el centro del campo.

Remontaron la jugada a los minutos, y volvían rápidamente a posición de ataque mientras Alex se intentaba centrar en la posición del balón, que lo traía esta vez su otra compañera de equipo, y empezó a correr más y más rápido, escuchando los ánimos y gritos del público, parando cuando llegó donde esperaría para recibir el balón, intentando librarse de la defensa, que ya le habían puesto el ojo encima.

Miró al banquillo para comprobar si había alguna indicación del entrenador, y se quedó sin aliento al ver al objeto de deseo que no lograba quitarse de la mente. Por unos segundos pensó si era aquella obsesión la que hacía verla allí, odiándose un poco por las ganas que tenía de hincarle el diente; pero no, parecía real, y que fuese con ese conjunto deportivo solo la hacía más apetecible de lo que normalmente era. Esos leggins se pegaban de forma exquisita a sus perfectas piernas, las coletas altas y tan apretadas le quedaban de miedo, y nada que decir de la camiseta que llevaba tan apretada, adaptándose a todas sus curvas.

Definitivamente Raven Reyes iba a matarla algún día, aunque fuese por la vista, porque la realidad era que esa mujer no se le había insinuado ni una vez. Pero Alex sabía que no estaba loca, y podía confirmar que su profesora le lanzaba miraditas. Y, a parte de las miraditas, esa mañana le puso las malditas tetas en su cara, joder, ¿qué más pruebas necesitaba de que tenía un mínimo interés en ella?

Lo que no esperó sentir en ese momento fue ese dolor tan fuerte en su rostro mientras pensaba en cómo sería tener esos pechos en su cara de verdad, sin camisas y sin ese sujetador rojo que pudo ver cuando se inclinó sobre ella. El balón golpeó con intensidad su cara, y cayó de bruces al suelo, quedándose totalmente tumbada en el césped con los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa. Sonó el silbato, y algunas compañeras se acercaron para ayudarla a sentarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Alex!

-¿Estás bien?

Miró a Luna que estaba a su lado y que ponía la mano en su frente mientras sujetaba su hombro para que no se desplomara en el campo otra vez.

-Mierda, estás sangrando…

Estaba bastante aturdida, por lo que llamaron a los técnicos que fueron a donde se encontraba con una camilla y sacarla del campo para observarla mientras sus compañeras seguían con el partido. El médico del equipo se agachó frente a ella y empezó a mirarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es solo el golpe, ha sido inesperado… -contestó agitada, y pronto en su campo de visión apareció la profesora Reyes, agachándose para limpiar la sangre que salía de su nariz.

-Has venido -fue lo que dijo mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento, observando fijamente sus ojos marrones.

-He recibido una invitación y no me iba a perder el primer partido de muchas de mis alumnas -dijo sin más, agarrando una botella de agua y pasándosela para que bebiese-. ¿Está bien? -se dirigió al médico.

-Sí, solo el golpe en la nariz -le tocó el sitio en cuestión, haciéndole daño, pero no se quejó-, pero no hay rotura. Puedes seguir jugando.

Alex se levantó, ya recuperada, y esperó a que le diesen paso para entrar, pero antes necesitaba preguntar algo a la mujer que estaba allí.

-¿Qué te ha animado a venir? ¿Eres amante del fútbol o…?

-Me gusta el fútbol, y he venido a ver a mis alumnas -repitió.

-¿Tienes ya jugadora favorita? -ella rio.

-Supongo que recibir balonazos en la cara no te da el poder de hacerme esa pregunta como si la respuesta fuese obvia, Woods –sonrió, y Alex no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo-. Estoy aquí como profesora, no como una de tus fans.

-¿Mis fans? -se sorprendió.

-No he podido evitar escuchar cosas concretas sobre tu reputación -Alex sonrió con orgullo.

-¡Woods! -escuchó detrás de ella, y fue el momento de entrar en el campo.

Le daba igual si su amiga le había dicho que se lo estaba imaginando. era demasiado obvio que esa profesora tenía ganas de un poco de Alexa, y ella se moría por dárselo.

Por unos segundos pensó en las palabras de su hermana sobre no meterse en líos, y debía admitir que Lexa siempre había sido la que tenía algo más de cabeza, que era menos impulsiva que ella. Su conclusión era que tenía dos opciones: conseguir estar entre esas piernas bronceadas y quitarse esas ganas que tenía; o buscarse una nueva víctima que sea capaz de quitarle la obsesión.

X X X

Clarke se sentía un poco tonta yendo a ver un partido de un deporte que entendía más bien poco solo por ver a una chica guapa que, por lo que podía ver, tenía un montón de fans _._ Miró divertida al grupo de chicos y chicas que tenían pancartas y camisetas con su nombre. Algunos se tomaban las competiciones universitarias muy en serio, aunque, claro, no tanto como el deporte profesional.

Notó que, como siempre, Alexa estaba jugando muy bien, corriendo muy rápido, dando pases certeros e indicando cosas a sus compañeras junto a su entrenador. Se dio cuenta, desde esa distancia, de que tenía una tira en la nariz, como si se hubiese hecho daño. Maldijo haberse perdido el primer tiempo, pero no había podido librarse de su turno antes.

Levantó la vista para comprobar el marcador: iban empatadas a un gol. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar cuando robaron el balón en la mitad del campo de los locales y, con tan solo cuatro pases, ya estaban en el lado contrario. Una de las chicas centró el balón al área y Alex, a quien Clarke no podía dejar de mirar por esos pantalones cortos y esa coleta que la estaban dejando sin aliento, cabeceó, haciendo que el balón entrara con fuerza en la portería.

El lugar retumbó con el grito de "¡gol!" de todos, y Clarke sonrió al ver a Alex corriendo para celebrarlo mientras sus compañeras iban a abrazarla. La vio señalando al banquillo, y se preguntó si le había dedicado ese gol a alguien, y, si era así, ¿a quién? No se había detenido a pensar en que, quizás, ya estuviera viendo o saliendo con alguien, pero con solo recordar la forma en la que la miraba cada mañana cuando iba a por su café, Clarke eliminó los pensamientos de que Alexa estuviese ya en una relación. Además de su reputación, claro.

Estaba tan concentrada viendo a Alex, que no vio cómo su gemela entraba casi corriendo por el lado contrario de las gradas donde ella se encontraba, pues acababa de salir de un examen que se había alargado, quizás demasiado, y se había perdido casi todo el primer partido de la temporada.

Clarke sintió cómo su móvil vibraba en su mano, y al ver el número contestó rápidamente. Era una llamada desde la residencia de su abuela.

-¿Hola? -contestó, levantándose para bajar de las gradas, en sentido contrario de Lexa y poder escuchar mejor- Sí, soy yo… -bajó casi corriendo para poder refugiarse en algún lugar donde el ruido no la aturdiese- ¿Pero está bien? -preguntó tras escuchar lo que decían- Sí, por supuesto, estaré allí en un segundo. Gracias por llamar -guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y se fue sin mirar atrás. Nada era más importante que su abuela.

Lexa intentó divisar a Octavia, y se la encontró dentro del pequeño club de fans de su hermana; sonrió a medias y se acercó a ella. La de pelo negro la saludó haciéndole señas, estaba muy sonriente y Lexa supuso, tras ver el marcador, que era porque iban ganando.

-Con estas cosas solo hacéis que Alex se lo tenga más creído -le dijo, haciendo que Octavia riera.

-Ha jugado genial hoy, y a pesar del golpe -Lexa frunció el ceño preocupada por su gemela.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-El balón le ha dado en la cara y le ha hecho daño en la nariz, pero aparentemente está bien.

-A mi hermana nada ni nadie la puede romper –sonrió orgullosa de ella.

-Ha metido un gol fantástico hace cinco minutos. Si hubieses llegado antes lo habrías visto.

Lexa había visto jugar a Alex en el instituto, y sabía lo buena que era, pero no se cansaría jamás de verla marcar goles. Puso los ojos en lo que hacía su hermana, quien, esta vez, estaba corriendo hacia su propio lado del campo mientras el equipo estaba defendiendo. Vio cómo, de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas hacia el banquillo, e intentó enfocar a quién miraba. Estaban bastante cerca, así que Lexa observó que era una mujer que miraba el partido muy concentrada, y, en cuanto la vio, Lexa supo que era la profesora que Alex no podía sacarse de la cabeza. El día que salieron la vio en la acera de en frente, pero recordaba haberla visto de espaldas, así que no pudo ver bien cómo era. Miró a su hermana, frunciendo el ceño, y se percató de que, en realidad, Alexa parecía algo desconcentrada y no dejaba de mirar al banquillo mientras no tenía el balón.

Meneó la cabeza, diciéndose a sí misma que iba a ser difícil hacer que su hermana dejara toda esa tontería, pero iba a hablar con ella, porque no quería verla metiéndose en problemas o, todavía peor, sufriendo. La conocía muy bien y, aunque Alex no era de enamorarse, sabía que podía llegar a obsesionarse con chicas de una manera que terminaba consumiéndola. Una mujer que le decía que no era un arma mortal para tenerla enganchada.

Miró de reojo cómo Octavia tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima y le dio un codazo divertida.

-De verdad que no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de como babeas por Alexa, joder -Octavia sonrió, mordiendo su labio.

-Es… -intentó explicar, pero la morena la cortó.

-Te pone cachonda verla ahí ahora mismo, no mientas -la de pelo negro puso cara de culpable, y Lexa rio-. Solo procura no volver a usar nuestra habitación, y menos cuando estoy a punto de llegar…

-Oye eso fue… -lamió sus labios, intentando buscar otras palabras- Ya me he disculpado, y ocurrió sin que lo planeáramos.

-Ya, con Alex todo sucede sin que lo planees –se encogió de hombros-. Es lo que la hacer ser... –buscó una definición-... Alex –dijo finalmente, sin encontrar otra palabra, al mismo tiempo que su gemela corría muy cerca de ellas, y Lexa no pudo evitar mirarla con cariño y orgullo.

-¡Vamos, bollito! -gritó a todo pulmón, ganándose miradas confundidas, pero Alexa la miró con una sonrisa, contenta de que estuviese allí y le lanzó un beso a su hermana favorita.

X X X

Lexa giró sobre su cuerpo, dándole una patada precisa en la cabeza al muñeco que estaban usando en ese entrenamiento. Era su primer día, y había estado muy emocionada desde que se despertó, loca por volver a practicar ese deporte. Le hubiese gustado empezar desde el primer día, pero necesitaba adaptarse antes a otras cosas de su nueva vida.

El equipo estaba formado por chicos y chicas de diferentes tamaños y contexturas físicas, pero, por supuesto, en las competiciones cada uno iría en su respectiva categoría. Lexa siempre había estado dentro del _Full Contact,_ donde se combinaban técnicas y golpes de boxeo, karate y taekwondo. No todo en ese deporte era pegar, también se incluían aspectos como concentración y disciplina; y, aunque no era un deporte considerado un arte marcial tradicional, Lexa pensaba que no tenía nada que envidiarle.

El entrenador era un hombre con un semblante muy serio y una gran cabeza calva, al que llamaban Titus, pero dentro de las clases prefería ser llamado "entrenador".

Golpeó con fuerza en el pecho y el hombro del muñeco, combinando puños y patadas. Habían empezado el entrenamiento con circuitos de resistencia, y Lexa supuso que Titus quería ver quién era apto para entrar al equipo y quién no; y, gracias al _footing_ de las mañanas, Alexandra se había dado cuenta de que aún seguía tan en forma como siempre.

-Muy buenos movimientos, Woods -se acercó a ella con las manos escondidas tras su espalda-. ¿Desde cuándo practicas Kick Boxing?

-Desde los doce años, entrenador –respondió cogiendo aire, colocándose bien uno de sus guantes.

-Creo que nos vas a ayudar mucho este año. ¿Qué estás estudiando?

-Fotografía -el hombre seguía muy serio.

-Veremos si eres capaz de seguir el ritmo de mis entrenamientos -se giró, y buscó a alguien con la vista-. Daniel –vociferó, y el chico que estaba practicando algunos movimientos de patadas con otro muchacho lo miró-, ven aquí -miró a Lexa-. Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz –hizo una pausa mientras el chico se acercaba-. ¿Estás preparada?

-Nací preparada -miró a su rival.

No era más alto que ella, ni mucho más musculoso, y, por supuesto, a Lexa no le daba miedo el hecho de que fuese una chico, había dado muchas palizas a muchos "Daniel" como para temer en ese momento.

Se colocó el casco acolchado, los protectores en las piernas y el protector bucal, y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo entraba alguien al gimnasio de manera casi triunfal, muy típico de ella. Su hermana le había dicho ese día que iba a ir a animarla su primer día de entrenamiento. Alex era así, y lo adoraba. Cosa que decía, cosa que hacía.

-¡Vamos, bebé! -le gritó juntando ambas manos para que resonara en todo el lugar.

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco. A su hermana le encantaba avergonzarla.

Comprobó que tenía bien colocados los guantes una vez más y notó que el chico la miraba con diversión, probablemente pensando que sería pan comido. Oh, pero estaba tan equivocado...

La pelea comenzó con ambos evaluándose, y fue Daniel el primero en atacar, con golpes rápidos de sus piernas, los cuales fueron bloqueados por Lexa, consiguiendo que los protectores de ambos resonaran en el lugar. Algunos de los que entrenaban allí se giraron para mirar el espectáculo, mientras ambos chicos se movían con pequeños saltitos sobre la lona. Lexa se acercó realizando una combinación de manos y pies, y lanzó una patada sobre la cabeza del chico, haciendo que éste se tambaleara y contraatacara, pero ella logró bloquear sus golpes otra vez.

-¡Esa es mi hermana, joder! -pudo escuchar la voz de Alex y cómo Titus le decía que se callara.

Daniel aplicó otra combinación de golpes con sus manos, que esta vez Lexa no pudo bloquear, sintiendo como los golpes la hacían perder un poco el equilibrio. Sacudió la cabeza y apretó el protector bucal con sus dientes, intentando mover sus pies con rapidez, mientras Daniel se aproximaba otra vez. Lo esquivó, y lanzó una patada alta, de espaldas, que acabó en el hombro del chico, escuchando que Alexa volvía a vitorear.

Se acercó de nuevo a él, sin esperar que se recuperara y golpeó una y otra vez, ejecutando puñetazos certeros en el costado de su cabeza, su mandíbula y su pecho; y, finalmente, saltó, girando su cuerpo, acertando una fuerte y rápida patada en su pecho, que hizo que Daniel acabara derrumbado en la lona.

Todos aplaudieron, sobre todo Alex, que no paraba de decirles a todos que esa era su hermana, y que, aunque las dos estaban buenas, no hacen tríos, pero que se lo podían pensar.

Titus se acercó para decirle que la esperaba en el próximo entrenamiento, y Lexa estiró la mano para saludar a Daniel, quien le alabó diciendo que era muy buena. La morena cogió aire quitándose el casco y se acercó donde estaba su hermana, terminando de quitarse el resto de la protección.

-Eso ha sido fantástico, bebé -Alex se acercó abrazándola, a ella sí que no le importaba que estuviera sudada-. Le has destrozado -se acercó para susurrarle-, y por la forma en la que te mira creo que le ha gustado -Lexa giró la vista notando la mirada penetrante de Daniel sobre ella.

-Pues, a menos que mañana le crezcan los pechos y se le recoja la pilila, no le veo oportunidad.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? -preguntó mirando alrededor- Veo que tienes compañeras que están bastante buenas. Por Dios, mira esa… -cogió a Lexa con fuerza del brazo mirando fijamente a una de las chicas.

-Alex, para -rio su hermana, mirándola en forma de reprimenda-. Controla las hormonas, anda -caminó hacia donde tenía su botella de agua y Alex la siguió suspirando dramáticamente.

-No puedo, bebé. Mi profesora me tiene las hormonas y lo que no son hormonas revolucionadas –hizo una pausa para darle misterio al asunto-. No puedo respirar, comer o dormir sin que esa mujer y sus piernas de muerte vengan a mi mente.

Alexandra la miró divertida mientras tomaba un poco de agua y se secaba con la toalla.

-No te había visto así por nadie antes… -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo sé. Quizás es porque nadie nunca se me había resistido tanto.

-¿Resistido? Es tu profesora, y más te vale que no estés intentando nada -la señaló.

-He estado unas semanas tranquila e, incluso, me estaba comportando, pero ella se ha empezado a insinuar y mi mente no puede evitar obsesionarse con ella...

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-No son tonterías. Hace poco, en clases -se sentaron a un lado del gimnasio para charlar con tranquilidad mientras todos comenzaban a recoger sus cosas-, me ha puesto las tetas en la cara, y ya sabes que yo veo unas tetas y…

-Te vuelves tonta.

-Bueno, como si tú no te volvieras tonta también –frunció el ceño.

-No me compares contigo, salidorra -sonrió-. ¿Y cómo es que te ha puesto las tetas en la cara?

-Estaba usándome como su conejillo de indias para explicar una cosa -puso cara de pilla-. No es que me molestase –explicó-, puede usarme como le dé la gana. De hecho, me encantaría que me usara como silla y que se sentara sobre mi cara.

-¡Alex! -la aludida rio.

-La cosa es que estábamos allí, delante de todos, y te juro que lo hizo: me ha puso las tetas en la cara.

-Lo dudo bastante…

-¡Que sí! -Lexa la miró, aún un poco incrédula, y después miró al frente mordiéndose el labio cuando recordó que igual ella misma también le había echado el ojo a alguien- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Alex, sabiendo que había algo que le quería contar.

Lexa se puso algo nerviosa. No le costaba demasiado contarle ese tipo de cosas a su hermana, pero tras haber metido la pata haciéndole creer a Clarke que ella era Alexa, consideraba que la situación era, cuanto menos, algo complicada.

-Hay una chica…

-¡Oh! ¿Está buena? Dime cómo es -Lexa le dedicó "la mirada" y Alex comenzó a negar-. No… no… ¡No! -puso cara de sufrimiento. Esa mirada la conocía demasiado bien, y era esa que ponía Lexa cuando una chica le gustaba mucho, o estaba ya medio enamorada. Ay, su hermana no aprendía...- Dime que no te has enamorado ya de alguna chica…

-Nadie ha dicho que me haya enamorado -respondió indignada-. No he tenido tiempo de enamorarme de nadie, pero me gusta mucho y… bueno, ya sabes que al principio me cuesta romper el hielo y tal… -se humedeció los labios.

-Lo sé, pero ya tienes una edad, bebé. Tienes que aprender a acercarte a las nenas.

-Me he acercado a ella… bueno, más o menos. Es camarera en la cafetería a la que voy todas las mañanas -sonrío a medias-. Es preciosa, Alex.

-Preciosa -Alex rió entre dientes-. De verdad, no te me pongas ñoña. Se dice: "está buena"; de toda la vida.

-Pero es que no solo está buena. Es… -suspiró- Tiene una sonrisa que no me cansaría de fotografiar, y sus ojos son del azul más bonito que he visto jamás. Y, oh, la forma en la que habla… -la miró de reojo- Además, es rubia.

-Uh, ¿lo de las rubias va en serio entonces?

-Eso parece.

-Y si ya has hablado con ella, ¿cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que no se por qué, pero me pongo muy nerviosa a su lado, incluso me cuesta encontrar las palabras cuando charlamos –suspiró de nuevo, y Alex entendió que su hermana se encontraba un poco frustrada por la situación-. Creo que hacía mucho que nadie me gustaba así, y menos conociéndola tan poco...

-Estamos hablando de algo más que querer follártela, ¿verdad? -Lexa puso una mueca, y Alex hizo un sonido que se asemejaba al de "error"-. Creo que nos estamos saliendo de mi especialidad, bebé...

-En realidad no -se giró para mirarla mejor-, porque, el otro problema, es que piensa que yo soy tú.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Aparentemente te ha visto entrenando.

-Lex… -intentó evitar llegar a dónde se dirigían los tiros.

-No, escucha –la sujetó de los hombros cogiendo aire-. Necesito pedirte un favor –suspiró de nuevo, y la miró fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Podrías acercarte a ella, hablar y romper más el hielo por mí?

-Bebé -Alex no estaba segura-, no creo que esa sea buena idea. ¿Por qué no le has dicho que eres mi hermana y ya está?

-Porque ella parecía tan contenta... Y, no sé, no quería que pensara que era menos guay que tú por no jugar al fútbol.

-¡Pero si tú das palizas a tíos tres veces más grande que tú! Eres incluso más guay que yo.

Lexa se mordisqueó el labio.

-Se lo aclararé algún día, ¿vale? Pero si se lo digo ahora no querrá saber nada de mí, y no quiero que pase eso, porque ahora mismo mientras estoy aquí sentada hablando contigo me estoy muriendo por ir a comprarme un maldito café, y no es precisamente por tener el mono de cafeína.

Alexa rio abrazándola con cariño mientras la despeinaba.

-Eres una enamoradiza, Lex.

-¿Me vas a ayudar? -la miró, suplicándole con la mirada- Solo tienes que hablar con ella… Quizás camelarla un poco…

Alex la miró. Nunca le había podido decir que no a su hermana, aunque todo ese asunto le parecía bastante raro, y no estaba segura de si acabaría bien del todo.

* * *

Pero...pero... Lexa, ¿estás pensando con la cabeza? Madre mía... QUEREMOS TEORÍAS.

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Parece que hemos tenido un poco de acercamientos de Lexa y Clarke, y de Alexa cachonda perdida por culpa de una sexy latina. Además de que Octavia ha vuelto a triunfar, claro.

Juno y yo morimos un poquito con las hermanas Woods, se quieren tanto... *corazones por todos lados*

Queremos seguir sabiendo cuáles son los ships que tenéis en este fic, si siguen siendo los mismos o han cambiado.

Y, hablando de ships, ¿cómo le irá a Bellamy con su macho? ¿Habrá avances?

Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Para empezar, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo sucedido con su abuela, y nada más se acordaba las lágrimas empañaban automáticamente sus ojos. La enfermedad que padecía siempre pasaba por tres fases diferentes que solían ser muy parecidas para todas las personas, y su abuela, a pesar de haber sido una persona tranquila toda su vida, empezó con comportamientos algo más agresivos, sobre todo con el personal médico, y eso había sido un problema el día anterior en la residencia. Estaba acostumbrada a esas llamadas telefónicas, donde requerían que fuese para que la mujer viese una cara conocida y se relajase mientras le recordaba por qué estaba ahí y que esas personas las estaban cuidando y no iban a hacerle daño; pero el día de ayer cambió todo, y es que, la enfermedad avanzaba, y su abuela, por primera vez, no la reconoció.

Fue horrible, no podía describir exactamente la sensación que tenía en el pecho con lo que sucedió ese día. Se sintió hundida cuando, por mucho que le preguntó que quién era ella, negaba asustada intentando que no la tocara con sus manos y gritaba para que la ayudasen. No iba a poder borrar de su mente la indiferencia de los ojos de aquella mujer que había estado para ella toda su vida cuando lograron tranquilizarla y se cruzaron sus miradas antes de irse de allí; pero sobre todo cuando no le sonrió como siempre hacía.

No contenta con la experiencia de haber sufrido con esa "pérdida", estuvo toda la noche sin dormir por culpa del dolor de cabeza intenso que tuvo. ¿Qué más le podía pasar a ella? Ah, sí: tener que levantarse a las seis de la mañana para ir a trabajar en aquella cafetería, ya que no tenía nada de dinero y lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo; pero, sobre todo, porque necesitaba para seguir pagando los cuidados de su abuela.

Se colocó el delantal de la empresa mientras intentaba concentrarse en no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado. Tenía muchas horas por delante en las cuales tenía que estar con buena cara ante los clientes.

Ya había servido varios cafés y desayunos cuando Lexa entró con su sonrisa de siempre, y se podría haber derretido como cada mañana, pero se dignó a sonreír como a todos los demás, aunque le costase. Ese día tenía ganas de todo menos de sonreír, pero todo sea por no conseguir un despido.

-Buenos días, Lexa -saludó, y la chica la miró extrañada.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó en un susurro, acercándose más al mostrador para crear un ambiente algo más íntimo.

-Sí, tranquila. Todo bien -mintió-. ¿Lo de siempre?

Alexandra asintió seria, y la observó fijamente mientras preparaba el café que le pedía todas las mañanas. Estaba claro que estaba fatal: tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y los ojos rojos, probablemente de haber estado llorando; además, esa sonrisa no era la de siempre. En esa sonrisa había escondida mucha tristeza.

Agradeció el café cuando se lo puso en el mostrador, y se fue a su sitio de siempre, observándola desde allí preocupada. Bebió un sorbo de su café, arrugando su nariz cuando se percató de que había puesto azúcar de más. Definitivamente algo iba mal. ¿Y si se ha enterado de que le ha mentido? No, no lo creía. Además, no habían tenido grandes conversaciones más íntimas como para sufrir como parecía que hacía en esos momentos por ese tema. Debía de haber algo más.

Sacó su móvil, intentando distraerse para no pensar demasiado, y, al saber que todos estarían más que dormidos como para tener una conversación con ella, se descargó un juego para entretenerse mientras se tomaba el café y antes de irse de allí, pero un ruido le hizo levantar la mirada de sus manos, y vio a un chico golpeando el mostrador y gritando a Clarke, montando una escena. Frunció el ceño, sería una mosquita muerta a la hora de ligar, pero faltar el respeto de esa manera a una mujer no iba a consentirlo nunca.

Se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba el chico, cogiéndolo del hombro y echándolo hacia atrás para mirarlo de frente y romper el contacto visual que tenía con Clarke.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? -escupió sus palabras, enfadada.

-¿Que qué me pasa? -exclamó irónico- Me pasa que esta niñata no sabe ni hacer un café, y que necesito tener un mejor servicio.

-Ni se te ocurra faltar el respeto a la chica -lo señaló, y miró a la rubia, que tenía la cabeza agachada, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Muchas tetas y poco cerebro -remató con sus palabras.

Lexa lo cogió de la chaqueta, y empezó a tirar de ella para sacarlo del local, lo que no esperó es que le diese un empujón que hizo que se golpeara contra una de las mesas.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo -volvió a cogerle de la chaqueta, y la agarró del brazo, haciéndole daño.

No quería dar el espectáculo, pero no pudo evitar aplicar sus conocimientos de defensa, girando al hombre y dejándolo con un brazo hacia atrás y de espaldas a ella, inmovilizándolo y empezando a andar con empujones para sacarlo de allí.

Podría haberle dado dos puñetazos en la cara y haberse quedado tan tranquila, pero no, ella no era agresiva. Probablemente, Alex le habría reventado la cara con el mostrador nada más la empujó. Alexa era su guardaespaldas personal.

-Si no te gusta el servicio de esta cafetería, en frente tienes otra -la señaló nada más salieron-. Ve a montar una escena allí y deja a la chica en paz.

-¿Sabes qué? -preguntó cabreado- Que eso haré. Esta cafetería no merece ni mi dinero ni mi tiempo. Así que, lo único que deseo ahora mismo, es que le peten a esa rubia de ahí.

-Vete a la mierda -se molestó por sus palabras, y decidió ignorarle ya del todo. .

Lexa entró de nuevo a la cafetería y vio a la chica andar hacia los baños mientras todos la miraban. Ella corrió hasta llegar a ellos, pero la rubia le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Clarke -la llamó a través de la madera-, ¿estás bien?

-Lexa, hoy no es mi día. Agradezco lo que has hecho, pero necesito estar a solas unos minutos, por favor -le destrozó escuchar su voz rota.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, Clarke -escuchó algunos sollozos dentro y no pudo evitar sentirse mal-. Lo que ha dicho ese tío no es cierto, no lo tengas en cuenta. Tú… -respiró hondo- Tú eres maravillosa y haces los mejores cafés del mundo. Son mis favoritos, y lo son porque los haces tú -confesó, sintiendo su corazón golpear fuerte contra su pecho. Espero unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta- No merece ese tío tus lágrimas, Clarke...

Lexa suspiró cuando escuchó que se abría el grifo. Bueno, lo había intentado, y tampoco quería presionarla a hablar si no quería, sus motivos tendría y ella no quería molestarla. Empezó a caminar hacia la mesa, donde estaba su café sin terminar, y lo cogió para bebérselo por el camino.

En teoría, su hermana iba a abrir las puertas hacia Clarke, solo que aún no habían decidido cuándo. Igual ese día era el perfecto para poder conocerla un poco mejor, e igual con lo payasa que era su hermana la animaba un poco y creaba un ambiente relajado para las dos. Se moría por tener más confianzas con Clarke, pero ¿y si no funcionaban juntas? Bueno, no pensaría en eso, mejor ir planeando su siguiente paso cuando su hermana supiese cosas básicas de ella y poder conseguir a la chica. ¿A qué sabrían sus labios? Lexa sonrió con el pensamiento.

X X X

Se sentía como si fuese Halloween y se hubiese disfrazado de su hermana gemela. Observó su reflejo en uno de los cristales de los edificios que estaban cerca de la biblioteca y puso una mueca. Lexa había insistido en que cogiera algo de su ropa y se pusiese sus gafas antes de ir a ver a Clarke para que, de este modo, la rubia no notara demasiadas diferencias. Hacía años que no usaba gafas, y tenerlas otra vez le hacía sentirse algo incómoda. Las cosas que hacía por su hermana, se dijo suspirando.

Lexa le había llamado, casi histérica, diciéndole que había visto a Clarke entrar en la biblioteca y que, igual, era la oportunidad perfecta para que se acercase a ella, ya que Alex había salido de su última clase. El plan lo tenía bastante claro: se acercaría, hablaría un poco para conocerse ambas mejor, coquetearía sutilmente e intentaría pedir su número de teléfono para que lo tuviese su hermana. Y poco más, no quería involucrarse más allá de eso, después Lexa se las tendría que arreglar sola, tenía que aprender a hacerlo de una vez por todas.

Lexa se había cerciorado de llevarla consigo a la cafetería el día anterior para que viese a Clarke, por supuesto, con una distancia prudencial para no ser vistas; su hermana no quería que hubiese errores. Ella le había insistido, una vez más, que le dijera la verdad, pero Lexa parecía muy asustada de hacerlo. Esta chica parecía gustarle mucho.

Buscó pelo rubio entre las mesas, y estuvo a punto de subir al segundo piso cuando la vio en una esquina con la cara pegada a un libro, aunque parecía no estar leyendo. Cogió aire y se acercó a ella. Si era sincera, no era la primera vez que ella y su hermana jugaban a interpretar a la otra. De hecho, era de lo más divertido, sobre todo cuando era Lexa la que tenía que hacer de ella; pero ahora no le parecía tan divertido, y no sabía por qué.

Carraspeó y se detuvo muy cerca de la rubia.

-¿Clarke? -preguntó con la voz suave que solía usar su hermana siempre, y la rubia levantó la vista- ¿Estás bien? -Clarke pareció contenta de verla, porque sonrió un poco, pero sus ojos parecían muy tristes.

-Hola, Lexa -la saludó, y Alex no pudo evitar observar el repaso que sus ojos hacían con su cuerpo, y se alegró enormemente por su hermana. Parecía que la rubia tenía algo de interés también.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -le susurró para no hacer demasiado ruido en la biblioteca.

-Sí, claro -dijo rápidamente, y Alex se sentó muy cerca, sonriéndole.

-¿Preparas algún trabajo o…?

-Oh, no. Leo por placer más bien; o, bueno, lo intentaba al menos… -Alex sonrió pensando en que a Lexa también le encantaba leer por placer.

En cambio, ella prefería siempre ver las películas antes que leer los libros, y siempre era un tema con el que se picaba con su gemela. No es que no leyera, que lo hacía, pero no de forma tan asidua ni como hobby como sí lo hacía Lexa.

-¿Estás bien, Clarke? -se acercó aún más, rozando su brazo. Clarke no pareció incómoda por ese movimiento y levantó la vista, mirándola a los ojos- Me han dicho que soy buena escuchando.

-No soy de contar mis problemas a nadie, ni siquiera se los cuento a mi compañero de habitación... -puso una mueca- Bueno, a veces consigue sacarme información, pero generalmente no soy de estar contando mis cosas.

-Sí, te entiendo -se acomodó las gafas como solía hacer muchas veces su hermana-, pero, ya sabes, siempre es bueno dejarlo salir de vez en cuando -sonrió a medias-. Es una pena ver unos ojos tan bonitos tan tristes... -la rubia acabó sonriendo mientras apartaba la vista y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo- Así está mejor -continuó-. Creo que voy a tener que taparte un poco, Clarke.

-¿Qué? -preguntó extrañada.

-Vas a dejar a la gente ciega con esa sonrisa -sonrió y vio a la otra chica riendo entre dientes- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan triste, Clarke?

La chica suspiró, aparentemente un poco más relajada y miró a Alex. Esta vez, fue ella quien tocó su brazo de forma casual.

-¿Te invito un café y te cuento? -Alexa casi sale corriendo al escuchar la palabra "café". No había líquido en el mundo que odiara más, le parecía asqueroso ese sabor amargo, y las pocas veces que lo había bebido le había sentado fatal. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás sí había un líquido al que le tenía mucho mas asco… ugh, solo de pensar en él le daban arcadas- ¿Lexa? -insistió Clarke y Alex se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando dentro de su mente.

-Eh, sí, sí, pero te invito yo, ¿vale? -Clarke estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Alex la detuvo- No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Terminaron en la cafetería en la que trabajaba Clarke, quien parecía contenta de no estar en su turno en ese momento.

-¿Lo de siempre? -le preguntó, y Alex tragó hondo. Lo de siempre era café solo… ¡Qué asco! ¿No podría pedir dos gotas de café en un vaso de leche?

-Sí -dijo sin más, y las dos se acomodaron en el sofá con sus respectivos pedidos.

-Supongo que se te hace algo raro no verme detrás de ese mostrador- quiso bromear la rubia.

-Bueno, sé que tienes una vida más allá de todo esto -le dio un pequeño sorbo al café, y casi tiene una arcada.

Clarke miró fijamente su taza y dio vueltas con la cucharilla al líquido negro.

-La verdad es que mi vida fuera de aquí no es muy glamurosa ni excitante, Lexa -levantó la vista, y Alex se percató de esa tristeza en sus ojos que había visto antes en la biblioteca-. Crecí con mis abuelos -comenzó a decir- y, hace pocos años, mi abuelo falleció, entonces, me quedé sola con mi abuela, quien está ingresada en un centro de cuidados especiales, porque sufre de Alzheimer.

Alex pensó que esta chica tan adorable y tan guapa era el alma gemela de su hermana, sin lugar a dudas. Las dos eran muy parecidas y, encima, adoraban el café. Eso casi le hace sonreír

-Lo siento mucho –empatizó, colocando su mano sobre la de la chica-. ¿Y tus padres?

-Digamos que nunca existieron -se encogió de hombros-. Estoy trabajando aquí seis u ocho horas al día para poder pagarle los cuidados a mi abuela y poder continuar con mis estudios -le dio un gran sorbo a su café-. Ahora, como ves, mi vida no es tan excitante como probablemente sí lo es la tuya.

-¿Quién ha dicho que la mía lo sea?

-Bueno, por las cosas que he escuchado de ti... Sé que eres de las que disfrutan pasándolo bien siempre.

Alexa tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para decirle que esa era ella, y no su hermana Lexa. Ella disfrutaba de la vida, sí; pero de una forma mucho más tranquila.

-No creas todo lo que escuchas por ahí -sonrió a medias-. Entonces, ¿esa tristeza en esos preciosos ojos tiene que ver con lo que me has contado?

Clarke asintió.

-Mi abuela tuvo un ataque ayer y digamos que no fue nada bonito -Alex asintió, haciéndole entender que estaba escuchándola atenta-. Estaba en tu partido cuando me llamaron, por cierto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Te gusta el fútbol? - _probablemente fue a verte a ti idiota, bueno, a Lexa. Mierda._

-Lo entiendo más bien poco -rio divertida-, pero fue muy entretenido -ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Practicas otros deportes? Lo digo por cómo te libraste de ese tío esta mañana... Me dejó bastante alucinada.

¿Qué? ¿Lexa hizo de las suyas a un chico esa mañana? Se sintió orgullosa de su hermana luciéndose frente a su mujer.

-Sí, me encantan los deportes. Practico _kick boxing_ y yoga, puedes venir a verme cuando quieras -le guiñó un ojo, y Clarke pareció algo desconcertada. Supuso que Lexa no solía ser tan directa. Vale, debía calmarse, no quería que la chica sospechara nada, o, peor aún, espantarla. Su hermana la mataría-. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo más fuerte?

-¿Algo más fuerte?

-Claro. Ahoguemos nuestras penas –sonrió, poniéndose de pie.

Clarke pareció pensativa, pero finalmente salieron de la cafetería y se fueron en la camioneta de Alexa a otro lugar. Había sido un regalo de su padre por su veintiún cumpleaños, aunque solía usarla poco, porque los sitios que frecuentaba quedaban muy cerca del campus; así que prefería ir caminando a todos lados.

Estuvieron charlando sobre cosas menos serias, y Alex se dio cuenta de que Clarke parecía más animada, sobre todo tras el tercer vaso de vodka. Empezó a salir rap en la radio, y lo recitaron mientras seguían bebiendo y riendo. Alex le comentó que conocía un lugar perfecto para mirar las estrellas y para hacer otras cosas diferentes a "mirar", de lo cual se arrepintió, porque eso era probablemente algo que nunca hubiese dicho Lexa; pero se alegró al ver a Clarke carcajearse por el comentario, aunque, claro, las dos ya estaban bastante perjudicadas así que se reían por nada.

Era una chica muy guapa y, probablemente, si no fuese la chica que le gustaba a su hermana, ella no habría tenido reparos en usar todos sus encantos, pero parecía una chica tranquila y que se merecía mucho más que un polvo de una noche. Le parecía perfecta para su hermana, y estaba contenta de que Lexa se hubiese fijado en alguien como ella.

-Dime algo que te guste hacer simplemente por el hecho de hacerlo, que no tengas que hacerlo por obligación o necesidad -Alex se apoyó en la puerta del conductor girando el cuerpo para mirar a Clarke, que estaba sentada con una de las piernas sobre el asiento del copiloto, con el mentón sobre la rodilla.

Notó que sonreía fugazmente.

-Me gusta pintar. De hecho, es lo que estoy estudiando -Alex la miró divertida-, y es algo que siempre he hecho para desahogarme -se encogió de hombros-. No soy de contar mis cosas, pero en mis pinturas es diferente, ahí puedo expresarme a gusto.

-¿Vas a dejarme ver alguna de tus pinturas un día?

-Me parece justo, ya que yo estuve cotilleando tus fotografías -sonrió-. Tienes un perfil muy bonito, por cierto -soltó de repente la rubia, sin dejar de mirar al frente y algo sonrojada. Alexa supuso que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo mella-. No es que te mire mientras estás en la cafetería ni nada de eso…

La morena rio.

-Tú también tienes un perfil muy bonito, Clarke -respondió con voz tranquila-. Estoy segura de que L… -se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de cagarla. Quizás tanto vodka no había sido buena idea- Quiero decir, que me encantaría fotografiarlo un día…

-No sé... No soy muy fotogénica.

-Tonterías.

Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el asiento.

-De verdad, soy un desastre en las fotos.

-Será porque no has tenido a la fotógrafa adecuada –guiñó su ojo, observando la sonrisa tímida que apareció en sus labios-. Deja que un día lo intente, y a ver que sale –rellenó los vasos de chupitos con más vodka, y brindaron.

Ambas sonrieron. A Lexa le encantaba hacer eso de fotografiar sin que se den cuenta los protagonistas de las instantáneas, y se preguntó si ya lo habría hecho con Clarke. Era su toque en la fotografía, y así era como conseguía los mejores retratos, en los que capturaba emociones, sentimientos, humanidad… Su hermana era buena de verdad en lo que hacía.

Miró a la rubia, que bebía observando a través de la luna del coche pensativa. No sabía si estaba consiguiendo su propósito con ella, pero le tocaba camelarla un poco de forma más íntima antes de volver a sus habitaciones. Eso de ver las estrellas era muy del estilo de Lexa, y creía que iba a ser un buen punto para acercarlas más y dejar ya vía libre a su hermana.

-¿Te apetece un poco de aire libre, Clarke?

X X X

Era extraño, no sabía si era por el alcohol, pero sentía algo distinto con respecto a Alexa en ese momento, ¿sería porque estaban teniendo conversaciones y todo el misterio de la chica reservada de la cafetería se había ido?

Obviamente físicamente le volvía loca, pero el _feeling_ que sentía las veces que iba a por su café no lo encontraba por ningún sitio. ¿El _feeling_ se podía tocar o solo se sentía? Mierda, había bebido demasiado, casi no sabía qué estaba diciendo. Igual ha sido el alcohol, sí. Lo comprobaría cuando volviese a verla en la cafetería.

Estaban tumbadas en una manta que había echado Lexa en la parte trasera de su camioneta mientras observaban las estrellas en silencio. Era el sitio ideal para meterse mano, y lo pensó nada más llegaron. ¿Querría Alexa meterle mano? Porque ella quería que lo hiciese, sí.

Se giró para mirarla, Lexa estaba con los ojos cerrados tras esas gafas tan monas, y Clarke aprovechó para recorrer su rostro, quedándose estancada en sus labios. Eran muy tentadores y muy carnosos, se moría por mordisquearlos entre besos desde que la vio por primera vez de cerca en su cafetería mientras le sonreía de esa manera tan adorable y tímida; pero parecía que la Lexa tímida había cogido confianza porque a veces soltaba frases más "picantes".

Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre su abdomen, en una postura relajada. No sabía si estaba igual de borracha que ella, que a veces le daba vueltas todo; pero lo que sí sabía era que necesitaba esos dedos tan largos y sensuales recorriendo su cuerpo ya.

Igual debería pensar un poco las cosas, ¿iría muy rápido? Maldito alcohol… Estaba claro que la deseaba, y mucho. Por Dios, era Alexa, ¿quién no la deseaba? Esa misma mañana seguía pensando en eso de conocerla porque le gustaba bastante esa chica que iba todas las mañanas a por un café, pero no se veía estando ahora de pareja con ella, cosa que tendría que analizar con otra condición que no fuese la de estar alcoholizada. Lo que sí tenía claro era que sí quería tener un encuentro sexual en esos momentos. No iba a perder la oportunidad, y estaba borracha y cachonda, una buena mezcla.

-Lexa -llamó, pero parece que no se inmutó-. Lex… -tocó su brazo suavemente.

-Oh, lo siento -dijo, abriendo los ojos y observándola-. ¿Estás bien? Hemos bebido demasiado, igual deberíamos volver a las habitaciones… -su voz sonaba muy divertida, aclarándole que iba también algo alcoholizada como ella, ¿la suya sonaría igual?

-No te he dado las gracias en condiciones por lo que hiciste en la cafetería esta mañana -la chica se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia los lados pensativa antes de contestar.

-Oh, sí, lo de esta mañana... –contestó tras unos segundos- No me tienes que dar las gracias, Clarke, fue un placer.

-¿Estás tan borracha que no te acuerdas? -empezó a reírse, inclinándose sobre ella y cayendo torpemente sobre su hombro.

-Cuidado -susurró, pasando la mano por su espalda.

-Hueles muy bien, Lex -inspiró su aroma, y observó, desde su posición, otra vez su mano, que seguía sobre su abdomen.

-Tú también hueles muy bien -la rubia sonrió, y estiró su mano para agarrar la suya y jugar con esos dedos tan largos.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en jugar al baloncesto? Tienes unas manos enormes.

-Las manos las reservo para otras cosas.

La rubia apoyó su barbilla en su pecho para mirarla más de cerca.

-¿Qué cosas? -insinuó levantando una ceja, y la vio bajar la mirada a sus labios, lamiéndose los suyos de forma automática.

-No sé, ¿sujetar el café? –sonrió, y la rubia rio.

Fue el turno de Clarke de mirar sus labios, se moría por probarlos y lo iba a hacer en ese mismo instante. Estiró un brazo, pasando la mano por su mejilla y notando lo suave que era su piel antes de bajar a sus labios, acariciándolos con la yema de su dedo. Observó cómo la miraba fijamente, con esas pupilas dilatadas, mientras la acariciaba.

-Clarke… -jadeó antes de que la rubia se decidiera a besar sus labios, sintiendo lo agradable que era el sentirlos contra los suyos.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto -murmuró contra su boca, posicionándose mejor para tener medio cuerpo echado sobre ella y, así, poder besarla mejor.

La chica volvió a decir su nombre antes de murmurar de gusto cuando atrapó otra vez sus labios. Sintió su mano subir de nuevo por su espalda y sujetar su nuca mientras Clarke succionaba suavemente su labio inferior, pasando su lengua sobre él antes de buscar profundizar el beso. El sabor a alcohol inundaba la boca de las dos, pero eso no quería decir que Lexa estuviese devolviéndole el beso de manera increíble. Además, sus labios eran muy suaves y sabía usarlos muy bien.

-Clarke, espera… -dijo agitada, separándola de ella con las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué? –observó sus labios húmedos- ¿No te gusta?

-Me encanta, en serio -respiró hondo-, pero igual vamos muy rápido. Estamos borrachas y…

Volvió a capturar sus labios en un beso húmedo y necesitado, derritiéndose por cómo los movía contra ella. Lexa gimió contra su boca cuando coló una de sus piernas entre las suyas, colocándose bien sobre ella mientras sentía las manos de la morena apretarse en su cintura.

-Necesito hacer esto por dos razones -le costó vocalizar, pero le dio igual-. Una, estoy muy cachonda -vio cómo suspiraba sujetando sus caderas y ayudándola a moverse sobre uno de sus muslos, logrando que la rubia gimiese también-, y dos… -se quedó pensativa- Se me ha olvidado.

Pero el no poder recordar la información que quería compartir sobre las razones que tenía para sentir a esa mujer no le impidió besarla de nuevo, y pronto se vio contra el suelo con esa chica devorándole la boca y poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras se movían contra la otra entre jadeos.

-No, no, no…. ¡Mierda! -la vio arrodillarse antes de dejarse caer de culo en el suelo, quitándose las gafas y haciéndose un masaje en la frente y en los ojos- No puedo, Clarke. Yo… Yo no soy así. Vamos rápido.

-Alexa -la llamó, sentándose-, ha llegado a mis oídos el rumor de que tú eres de las que follas y no de las que hacen el amor -observó cómo respiró profundamente antes de volver a colocarse las gafas-. Así que no creo que vayamos rápido para ti.

-Me gustas, de verdad, y no quiero fastidiarlo todo por acostarme esta noche contigo -contestó.

-No vas a fastidiarlo si ambas queremos hacerlo.

-Sí, eso es cierto –apuntó-, pero estás borracha, sería como aprovecharme de ti, y si mañana no te vas a acordar… -sacudió la cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia atrás- Clarke, prefiero que sea un momento especial para las dos y que podamos recordarlo mucho tiempo.

-Haz que me olvide de todo, Lexa, por favor -se acercó a ella, sujetando su nuca y besándola lentamente mientras se ponía sobre ella a horcajadas y gemía al sentir la lengua de la morena dentro de su boca.

-No, no puedo -intentó separarla, pero la rubia se mantuvo firme en su sitio-. Maldita sea -notó en su voz que estaba excitada, pero al mismo tiempo algo angustiada, ¿tenía miedo porque ella no quisiera y estuviese haciendo eso por estar borracha? Era hora de demostrarle que se moría porque la tocara.

-Pensaba que ibas a ser más lanzada -se frustró, deshaciéndose de su camiseta y consiguiendo que la chica se quedase mirando su escote fijamente. Sonrió al ver cómo separaba los labios buscando aire cuando desabrochó su sujetador y descubrió sus pechos-. Fóllame –susurró contra sus labios, sujetando su nuca de nuevo y volviendo a besar sus labios, sonriendo cuándo sintió que respondía al beso con furia.

Las manos de Lexa se apoyaron en su cintura, apretando sus dedos en su piel mientras la escuchaba gemir contra sus labios. Se separaron unos segundos, y aprovechó para estirarse y dejar sus pechos a su altura. Clarke se arqueó y atrajo a la chica a ella, gimiendo por cómo atrapó su pezón con habilidad. Cerró los ojos, soltando un grave gemido, cuando lo succionó con fuerza y desesperación, y ella solo se pudo centrar en sentir lo que le hacía con su boca y en lo suave que era su pelo entre sus dedos.

Se acabó el pensar.

X X X

Lexa estaba terminando de leer una de las guías que había mandado el profesor Gustus para la próxima clase. Aparentemente harían una especie de debate que puntuaría para la nota final de la asignatura, y ella, como siempre, quería estar preparada.

Levantó la vista y vio a Octavia concentrada en su portátil, probablemente retocando fotos. A veces solían intercambiar ideas y comentarios sobre el trabajo de la otra para perfeccionar dichos trabajos. La verdad era que quedar como amigas había sido la mejor decisión que pudieron tomar, a Lexa le encantaba tenerla para esas pequeñas cosas, aunque claro, el tipo de cosas del corazón preferiría hablarlo con su mejor amiga, y esa era su hermana gemela.

Antes, solían preguntarle cómo se llevaban tan bien siendo tan diferentes, pero para Lexa ahí estaba el secreto: ambas eran sumamente distintas y por eso se complementaban. Alex le daba la energía y la valentía que muchas veces necesitaba para salir de su coraza y ser menos tímida, cosa que, después de haber vivido sola, había perfeccionado levemente; mientras que ella le aportaba a su hermana la calma y el razonamiento que Alex no tenía dependiendo de muchas circunstancias. Su hermana era su protectora, era su amiga y su cómplice y estaba segura de que así sería para toda la vida.

¿Cómo le estaría yendo con Clarke? ¿Habría hecho algún avance? ¿Habría descubierto cosas? ¿Le habría pedido el número? Estuvo tentada a llamarla, pero después se dijo que si Alex no le había escrito algún mensaje o no le había llamado era porque aún seguiría con ella.

Sabía que le estaba pidiendo mucho y que la estaba poniendo en una situación algo incómoda al haberle suplicado su ayuda, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacían. En secundaria, Alex se había hecho pasar por ella un par de veces para acercarse a las chicas a las que Lexa les había echado el ojo y así abrirle el camino. Tras los primeros pasos de su hermana, había cogido más confianza y cogía el relevo con las "pautas de conseguir nenas" de Alexa; pero con Clarke, de verdad, no sabía lo que le pasaba. Le gustaba demasiado y tenía miedo de cagarla en algún momento. Sabía que tenía que decirle pronto que ella no era Alexa, pero, por ahora no se sentía capaz por el miedo que le producía el pensarlo.

Clarke era la chica más asombrosa que había conocido desde que había pasado lo de Amber. Suspiró mirando el techo de forma soñadora. Quería saberlo todo de ella, quería conocerla, quería… cerró los ojos. Quería besarla, y que su lengua acariciara ese lunar que la rubia tenía sobre el labio. Ella no era Alexa y no solía pensar todo el tiempo en el sexo, pero mentiría si dijera que Clarke no le encantaba físicamente y que, mientras servía esos asombrosos cafés, no se había imaginado su boca recorriendo ese cuello blanco, sus manos enredadas en su pelo y la forma en la que jadearía si estuviese besando su piel.

Necesitaba eso. Necesitaba tener a Clarke, y no le importaba estarse obsesionado con esa adorable rubia, porque de alguna forma sabía que valdría la pena. Se le había partido el corazón al verla llorar por ese imbécil esa mañana, aunque algo le decía que le pasaba algo más, y le hubiese gustado saber el qué. Esperaba que Alexa la estuviese ayudando con eso.

-Qué pesado -escuchó que decía Octavia poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hermano, que viene a buscar condones -Lexa alzó una ceja y la vio rebuscando entre sus cosas. Cuando los ojos verdes de Octavia se cruzaron con los de la otra chica sonrió-. ¿Qué?

-¿Tienes guardados condones? -soltó una risita.

-Oye, soy una chica precavida, y el ninfómano este se queda siempre sin condones porque se tira a todo el mundo -bufó.

-Tienes que presentármelo un día, en serio. Creo que me va a caer muy bien.

-Te lo presentaría ahora, pero creo que tiene bastante prisa por la histeria en el mensaje que me acaba de enviar.

Lexa sonrió al escuchar los golpes en la puerta, parecían desesperados. Estaba segura de que si Alex y ella usaran condones, también los compartirían. Aunque probablemente fuese su hermana la que acabaría usándolos todos.

Escuchó como charlaba con el chico en la puerta y cómo este lanzaba un gritito de emoción cuando Octavia le dio lo que había venido a buscar. Inmediatamente se despidió y la chica cerró la puerta con un suspiro.

-Lo dicho, iba con prisas.

-No pasa nada, tenemos todo el año de todas formas -miró hacia su portátil-. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? Estoy a punto de entrar al baño a darme una ducha bastante larga, así que: habla ahora o calla para siempre.

-En realidad estaba perdiendo el tiempo en _Facebook_ viendo fotos…

-Ah -la miró con suspicacia-, ¿en general o de alguien en especial?

Ambas se miraron durante varios segundos antes de que Lexa saltase de la cama y se apoderara del portátil, mientras Octavia intentaba arrebatárselo. Lexa carcajeó cotilleando las fotos que estaba viendo, y rio más fuerte al darse cuenta de que eran fotos de Alex.

-¡Puta acosadora! -siguió riendo y su compañera cogió una de la almohadas para pegarle.

-¡Devuélveme eso! -acabó riendo, bastante sonrojada por la situación.

-¿Para qué ves fotos de Alex si me tienes a mí aquí en carne y hueso? Simplemente imagíname sin las gafas -y luego frunció el ceño-. No, mejor no hagas eso, que vosotras dos sois demasiado peligrosas. Quizás acabas violándome o algo.

-Te estás pasando…

Lexa volvió a reír, devolviéndole el portátil.

-De verdad te gusta mi hermana, ¿eh?

La de pelo negro se encogió de hombros.

-¿A quién no le gusta Alexa Woods? -se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama.

-¿Sabes que mi hermana en esos temas es un poco cabeza loca? –ella asintió- No quiero verte ilusionándote, O.

-No lo hago -la miró como si la creyera estúpida-. Sé lo que hay, créeme.

-Bien -puso sonrisa traviesa-. Espérate a que Alex se entere de esto…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Woods! -le lanzó de nuevo la almohada, y Lexa la esquivó con habilidad mientras seguía riendo, caminando hacia el baño.

X X X

-Pero si está viva -dijo Bellamy riendo al ver como Clarke salía del baño con cara de resaca. Por suerte esa mañana no trabajaba, porque tenía turno de tarde.

-Muy gracioso -contestó la rubia con un gemido. La ducha había hecho bastante, sin embargo, necesitaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y mucha cafeína. Vio el vaso de café junto a su mesa y miró automáticamente a su amigo-. Oh, Dios mío, te amo -se acercó a él, dándole un beso baboso en la mejilla, y Bellamy rio, dándole un manotazo.

-No te pases, Griffin. Los besos me gustan cuando vienen de alguien con barba y, por lo que he podido notar, a ti aún no te ha salido.

Clarke se dejó caer sobre su cama, dándole grandes sorbos a su café, que estaba muy caliente, así que sacó la lengua abanicándose.

-Tendrás que esperar sentado si piensas que me crecerá algún día -Bellamy la miró con interés, esperando a que le contara dónde había estado la noche anterior y el por qué de haber llegado en ese estado-. ¿Qué? –preguntó, aunque sabía a qué se debía esa mirada.

-No te hagas la mustia y cuéntame dónde... o, más bien, con quién estuviste ayer –entrecerró los ojos mirándola-. Dudo mucho que hayas llegado apestando a vodka porque decidieras beberte una botella tu sola hasta tener un coma etílico.

Clarke lo observó sobre el vaso, dándole otro sorbo.

-Te lo diré si me lo dices tú primero, porque cuando llegué no estabas aquí.

Bellamy carcajeó, una risa aguda.

-Porque ibas ciega de alcohol, pero lo cierto es que sí, estuve en mis andadas ayer, y no te vas a creer con quién…

-¿Con quién?

-Adivina…

-Me duele demasiado la cabeza ahora mismo, Bell.

-Ay, qué aburrida eres –contestó moviendo la mano de manera delicada-. Pues salí con mi macho hermoso -sonrió.

-¿Y ese es…?

-¡Clarke! -soltó indignado- Roan –explicó, y Clarke abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! -Bellamy dio palmaditas.

-Te dije que era gay -la señaló.

-¿Te lo tiraste?

-¿Quién te piensas que soy? ¿Un desalmado sin corazón que solo piensa en eso y no en conocer a la persona?

-Exacto -Bellamy puso una mueca y Clarke rió.

-En realidad esa era mi intención, por supuesto, pero Roan parecía bastante inseguro. Ya sabes, está totalmente en el armario y quería asegurarse de que yo no vaya a estar contándolo por ahí...

-Pues creo que, si espera discreción de tu parte, va bastante mal.

-Estúpida -le respondió el chico enfadado haciendo reír a Clarke otra vez-. Yo le dije que, por supuesto, lo mantendríamos en secreto, y estuvimos besándonos y tocándonos –explicó haciendo movimientos sensuales con sus caderas y acariciando su torso con las manos- hasta que se tuvo que ir al recibir una llamada, así que me quedé con los condones intactos –dramatizó, haciendo como si se estuviera secando las lágrimas.

-Aún no me puedo creer que ese chico sea gay…

-Lo es -levantó la mano-. Ahora dejemos de hablar de mí y desembucha.

Clarke suspiró, masajeándose la frente.

-Estaba con Alexa.

-¡¿Qué?! –obtuvo su misma reacción.

Clarke se hizo la interesante dándole un par de sorbos más a su café antes de continuar.

-Nos encontramos en la biblioteca, y después fuimos a por un café para charlar –suspiró, sonriendo levemente-. Acabamos en la parte de atrás de su todoterreno viendo las estrellas y bebiendo mucho vodka.

- _O-M-G_ -pronunció cada letra-. Qué romántico, me muero -dio saltitos en la cama-. ¿Y qué? ¿La besaste?

Clarke se mordió el labio.

-Puede que más que eso…

-¡Clarke! -carcajeó histérico- ¿Te la has follado?

-Tengo todo bastante borroso porque estábamos las dos borrachas perdidas pero... oh, Dios, Bell, recuerdo lo excitada que estaba –cerró los ojos, acordándose de las sensaciones-. También recuerdo la forma tan alucinante en la que me besaba, y en sus manos tocándome por todos lados -suspiró-. Necesito que vuelva a pasar, pero estando un poco más sobria.

-Me estoy muriendo, Griffin, en serio -sonrió-, aunque no me extraña nada. Alexa se folla a todas y, por supuesto, tú no te le ibas a escapar… -la señaló.

Clarke cambió el gesto enseguida.

-¿Sabes qué fue lo raro? Que, mientras charlábamos y todo eso en la cafetería, sentí… no sé... sentí que faltaba algo. Siempre que iba a verme y hablábamos sobre el café o el tiempo, había ese _feeling_ entre nosotras que me aceleraba el corazón. Sobre todo cuando me sonreía –mordió su labio acordándose de esa sonrisa-. Y esta vez no sentí nada de eso, más allá de lo físico, claro.

-El vodka hace que hagamos y sintamos cosas que no están, _Clarkie_.

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Quieres seguir viéndola? Quiero decir –sacudió la cabeza-. Dale otra oportunidad ahora sin alcohol y sin sexo por delante para ver si ese _feeling_ sigue allí. Aunque te advierto que esa chica no es de repetir…

Clarke frunció el ceño.

-Ni siquiera me ha pedido el número.

-Bueno si estabais borrachas, creo que tiene excusa.

-¿Y si le doy yo el mío?

Bellamy asintió.

-Ve a por ella, chica. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, los números van y vienen. No hay protocolos ni reglas para el amor –empezó a hablar como si fuese el gurú del sexo.

-No sé si sacar el tema cuando nos veamos… -se sintió nerviosa- ¿Y si no se acuerda de lo que pasó?

-Bueno, tú espera, y si no lo saca ella déjalo para más adelante. Créeme que, con Alexa Woods, es mejor no presionar demasiado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre ella?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No es que sepa demasiado, solo algunas cosas que he escuchado por ahí. Ya sabes.

-Sí, se me olvida que eres una perra cotilla...

-¡Oye! -dijo ofendido- Esta perra cotilla es la que se ha ocupado de traerte ese café, malagradecida.

Clarke le lanzó un beso.

-Sabes que te adoro, Bell.

-Sí, sí... Cuando te conviene –dijo, cruzándose de brazos, y Clarke se puso de pie para lanzarse sobre él, acabando los dos abrazados en la cama de Bellamy.

-Esa chica me gusta de verdad, Bell. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, y es muy sexy, a la vez que reservada y adorable. No sé, lo tiene todo. Parece perfecta.

-Suenas como alguien que se está enamorando, rubita. Ten cuidado... –besó su sien delicadamente- Sé porque te lo digo.

X X X

 _Era la hora del recreo, y Alexa se levantó rápidamente de su pupitre para ir con sus amigos a su rincón favorito en el patio, justo en una zona verde, donde se podían sentar en el tronco doblado de un árbol. Era el sitio más divertido, y le encantaba dar grandes saltos desde él hasta caer al suelo haciendo una voltereta. Si de mayor pudiera ser un superhéroe sería la más feliz del mundo, y era hora de ir preparándose; aunque eso de llevar gafas era una caca._

 _-¡Eh, tú! Ese vestido es muy feo -Alex levantó la vista para enfocar a dos chicos que iban corriendo alrededor de su doble._

 _Los orientadores del colegio dijeron a sus papás que tenía que estar en otra clase distinta a la de su hermana, para aprender las dos a hacer amigos y poder hacer cosas solas, pero si se metían con el vestido de su hermana, ella debía actuar._

 _-¡Y tienes gafas como mi abuela! -se rieron de una Alexandra de siete años que permanecía con la cabeza agachada y apretando un libro de dibujos contra su pecho, recibiendo algún que otro empujón._

 _-¡Eh! ¡Tú! -gritó Alex- ¡Caraculo! -se acercó a ellos y tiró al suelo al primero que se encontró._

 _-¿Qué haces, tonta? -dijo el que estaba de pie._

 _-¿Quieres probar mis puños? -levantó el brazo hacia el chico sacando la lengua y conteniendo las ganas de pegarle._

 _-¡Sois iguales! -señaló._

 _-Sí, ¡iguales en todo! Así que como no te vayas te vamos a dar el doble de patadas en tu culo._

 _-Lo siento, ¡nos vamos!_

 _-Eso es, iros con los rabos entre las patas -puso sus brazos sobre su cintura en jarra, sonriendo orgullosa de haber realizado con éxito su misión._

 _-¿Sabes qué significa eso? -escuchó la voz de Lexa._

 _-No, pero papá lo dice mucho. He pensado que es guay -la miró, y se extrañó de no ver a las dos niñas que siempre la acompañaban-. ¿Dónde están tus amigas?_

 _-Dicen que ya no quieren estar conmigo, que soy rara porque me gusta dibujar en vez de jugar a buscar novios._

 _-Los chicos dan asco, hermanita -cogió su libro para mirarlo-. Encontraremos a alguien que se parezca a ti y le gusta dibujar, ¿vale? -sujetó las mejillas de su hermana para que la mirase a los ojos, y Lexa asintió levemente- ¿Estás bien, bebé?_

 _-No me llames así, no me gusta -puso morros._

 _-Sí te gusta -sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla-. ¿Te han hecho daño esos traga mocos?_

 _-No, estoy bien… -agachó la cabeza- Nunca sé defenderme…_

 _-Lex, ¿sabes lo que podemos hacer? -sonrió y su hermana negó, mirándola con interés- ¿Te acuerdas del capítulo que vimos ayer en los dibujos? -ella asintió- ¡Aprendían a boxear para combatir el mal! Hagámoslo nosotras también._

 _-¿Boxear?_

 _-Sí, es un deporte guay._

 _-¿Y papá y mamá querrán?_

 _-Si mantenemos la habitación limpia todos los días, seguro que sí._

 _-¿Tú crees que yo sirvo para eso? Boxear es para gente fuerte y mira que brazos... –levantó uno de sus bracitos, señalándolo._

 _-Sirves para eso y más. ¿Quién es la que ha sacado un diez en mates? -agarró su mano y Lexa sonrió tímida-. Tú puedes hacer todo lo que quieras hacer._

 _-Vale, podemos hacer boxeo, pero me tienes que enseñar tú._

 _-No, esta vez me enseñarás tú a mí._

 _-No sé si sabré…_

 _-¡Qué sí! -animó a su hermana- Y mientras tú te vuelves una luchadora y aprendes para enseñarme a mí, yo te protegeré de tontos como esos._

 _-Gracias, Alex._

 _-No voy a dejar que te hagan daño nunca. Eres mi hermanita y te voy a cuidar siempre._

Esa promesa se la había dicho tantas veces que no podía ya contarlas, y la había cumplido siempre. Su hermana era su tesoro, a ella nadie le podía hacer daño porque antes tenía que pasar por encima de su cadáver, y, a pesar de no haber llegado a ser un superhéroe, por desgracia, era difícil de matar si se trataba de su gemela, porque lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

Se encontraba fatal, ni siquiera se había levantado aún de la cama porque tenía una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago: ¿mezcla de culpabilidad y de ganas de vomitar por haber bebido litros de alcohol la noche anterior? Sin contar el puto café, claro.

¿Cómo mierda había podido dejar que pasase? Masajeó su frente unos minutos, intentando olvidar lo sucedido con Clarke el día anterior, o cómo su piel estuvo bajo sus manos y su boca esa noche. Era gilipollas. Lo era por no saber pensar con la puta cabeza. ¿Por qué mierda tuvo que sacarse las tetas en su maldita cara? Porque no es que tuviese unas tetas normales, no, eran unas tetas increíbles. Joder.

Se dio un golpe con la mano en la frente. ¡No podía estar pensando así! Que era la chica que le gustaba a su hermana, ¿en qué demonios pensó Lexa para decirle que ella era la gemela que jugaba al fútbol? ¿En qué momento ella misma aceptó en acercarse a ella? Debió haber huido nada más la vio de lejos y comprobó que la chica estaba buena, sabiendo dónde iba a acabar, o, más bien, cómo: desnudas.

Se levantó, sintiendo náuseas en el estómago, pero nunca vomitaba. Se desnudó, metiéndose en la ducha y dejando que el agua la relajase o que, al menos, eliminase sus pensamientos…

Salió de la ducha con un chándal puesto, y se lavó los dientes otra vez. No sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho, pero es que aún sentía el sabor de la chica en la boca, y solo le recordaba que había sido una hermana de mierda.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, igual ese día ni se movía de allí, no le apetecía, y el malestar que le rodeaba no le estaba gustando nada.

-¡Alex! -escuchó a alguien exclamar, y se quejó cuando su hermana se lanzó encima suya en la cama- Oh, Dios, qué mala cara. ¿Qué hicisteis ayer?

-Beber un poco -medio mintió, porque fue un muy mucho-. ¡Ah! Y espero que me lleves al cine o algo para pagar mi dolor de estómago… Ayer me tuve que beber un café y casi me muero.

-Oh… Lo siento -puso morros, echándose a su lado en la cama, boca abajo para poder mirarla mejor.

-Las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti… -se rio, intentando que no notase que estaba hecha mierda.

-Eres la mejor, Alex -empezó a darle besos por el brazo, uno detrás de otro y muy ruidosos.

-Para, para -intentó separarse de ella, observando su sonrisa-. ¿Quieres que empiece a contarte o qué?

-Por favor -pidió, y Alex cogió aire antes de estirar un brazo y acariciar el pelo de su hermana, intentando tranquilizarse. Era un gesto que siempre había hecho, no sabía por qué, igual porque Lexa era, en general, más tranquila que ella, e intentaba que se lo trasmitiese.

-Para empezar, diré que es muy mona y que vi que teníais muchas cosas en común con respecto a vuestra forma de ser y gustos -su hermana sonrió-. También decir que esa chica probablemente ha tenido una vida difícil -ahora no sonreía-. Sus abuelos son los que la cuidaron desde pequeña, no sabe nada de sus padres, y su abuelo ha fallecido recientemente y su abuela está ingresada en una residencia por Alzheimer.

-Oh, pobre… -dijo devastada.

-Al parecer estaba en la cafetería más decaída porque el día anterior su abuela tuvo un ataque y sufre mucho lo que le pasa a ella -le rompió un poco por dentro la mirada entristecida de su hermana-. Trabaja porque no tienen dinero y necesita pagar tanto su carrera como los cuidados de su abuela.

-Es una chica familiar entonces.

-Ah, hablando de familiar, en unos días vuelven tus padres del viaje.

-Mis padres son tus padres, ¿no? -quiso asegurarse, y Alexa asintió riendo entre dientes- ¿Le diste mi número de teléfono o ella te dio el suyo?

-Pues se me olvidó… -abrió los ojos al darse cuenta del hecho. Estuvieron entretenidas en otras cosas y se le olvidó por completo.

-No pasa nada, tengo un plan ya montado -volvió a abrazarla en la cama-. ¿Qué más hicisteis?

-Tomamos café, rapeamos en el coche, bebimos un poco -la notó reír-, y la llevé a ver las estrellas… Muy romántico todo, Lex. A tu estilo.

-¿Quiso besarme? -levantó su cabeza para mirarla interesada, mordiéndose el labio.

-Eso está más que claro, ¿no? ¿Quién no quiere besar a una de las hermanas Woods? -intentó contestar con chulería, haciéndola sonreír- No paraba de mirarte los labios.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero, bollito… Gracias, gracias -se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

-Y yo a ti, bebé -Alex la rodeó con su brazo, totalmente seria, y sintiéndose peor que antes.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí volvemos con otro capítulo de LAS DOS CARAS DEL AMOR.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Ya nos vamos adentrando en el meollo de la cuestión.**

 **Para empezar, Clarke nos ha contado lo que ha pasado con su abuela, ¿no os entran ganas de abrazarla y de decir que nada malo le va a pasar? Pues más o menos así creemos que se siente Lexa, que ha sacado su parte más salvaje para defenderla de ese mamarracho estúpido de mierda.**

 **La idea de Lexa de que estas dos queden no nos hacía gracia a muchas, ¿verdad? Así ha salido su plan. ¿Nos lo esperábamos? ¿Nos ha sorprendido?**

 **Aclaramos que la escena sensual no ha sufrido alteraciones al publicarse, la hemos cortado ahí por la simple razón de que queremos/deseamos saber qué pensáis vosotras y que será un poco el toque de misterio del fic... *música de tensión humana***

 **Preguntas obligatorias a responder: ¿Alexa se ha tirado a Clarke? ¿Clarke se ha tirado a Alexa? ¿Qué pensáis que ha ocurrido en ese transcurso de tiempo entre esos besos y el presente?**

 **¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora? Estamos deseosas de saberlo en vuestros comentarios.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Había esperado que, aunque Lexa no hubiese ido esa mañana, como todos los días, a recoger su café tras ir a correr; apareciese un poco más tarde con su sonrisa cautivadora, sus ojos verdes y su portátil para editar fotos mientras escuchaba música y se abstraía del mundo, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y Clarke estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que apareciese ese día.

¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que había pasado entre ellas? Quizás Bellamy tenía razón y la chica no era de repetir, pero le costaba trabajo creer que esa chica tan dulce que le había defendido de aquel hombre y que, por la noche, le había llevado a ver las estrellas fuese así de fría. Se habían visto de forma fugaz el día anterior por el campus, porque, según le había dicho, tenía una especie de trabajo de clase por el que estaba algo estresada, igual por eso casi ni le sonrió, y nada más hablaron de lo básico: cómo estás y un mañana nos vemos en la cafetería. Cuando le preguntó por el día que pasaron juntas, simplemente le dijo que se lo había pasado muy bien con ella; así sin más, sin mencionar nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellas, y, a pesar de que Clarke quedó algo confundida, decidió seguir el consejo de Bellamy y no mencionarlo. A lo mejor tenía razón y Lexa no lo recordaba. Y ese "mañana nos vemos" no parecía del todo cierto, porque ahí estaba ella, a punto de terminar su turno y sin haber visto a Lexa.

Miró el vaso de polietileno con el logo del local que tenía escondido debajo del mostrador. Se había tomado la trabajo de servirlo nada más llegar y tenerlo listo para cuando la chica llegara; e, incluso, le había escrito su número de teléfono en él, ya que la morena no se lo había pedido aún, y ella se moría porque lo tuviera. Esperaba no parecer demasiado desesperada.

Levantó la vista, esperanzada, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, pero suspiró, una vez más, al comprobar que no era ella. Cogió el café, con la intención de tirarlo, pero recordó que le gustaba exactamente como a ella, por lo que decidió conservarlo y ya tomárselo ella por el camino de vuelta a su facultad. De todas formas, no faltaba nada para que acabara su turno.

Atendió a un par de clientes más, y casi grita de emoción cuando vio llegar a su compañero, el cual le relevaba el turno. Fue hasta la parte de atrás, quitándose el delantal y guardándolo de forma pulcra en su sitio. Se peinó un poco, se retocó el brillo labial y salió de la trastienda pensando en la entrega que tendría de su asignatura dentro de una hora. Había estado despierta dibujando durante toda la noche, y no estaba segura de si su profesora estaría satisfecha. Generalmente, los profesores en el área de arte eran bastante permisivos porque, bueno, el arte no se puede medir; pero esta, en concreto, era muy exigente. Su nombre era Indra, y era una artista distinguida, a la cual Clarke admiraba enormemente.

Justo cuando salía, su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al ver a Lexa acercarse desde el otro lado del campus, con media sonrisa, una bufanda que le hacía ver sumamente guapa y esas gafas que esperaba que nunca se quitara. Por Dios, ¿cómo había podido pensar que ese _feeling_ que tenían había desaparecido? Lo estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante, cuando la morena se detuvo frente a ella y su olor la impregnó; era un aroma cítrico que la volvía loca. Intentó recordar si la noche en la que estuvieron viendo las estrellas olía de esa forma, y estaba casi segura de que la respuesta era negativa.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía un café en la mano y que la miraba un poco apenada.

-Hola, Clarke -la saludó y se acercó un poco más, dándole un beso.

Sintió los labios de la morena muy cerca de los suyos, casi a la altura de su lunar, y un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo. Deseaba mover un poco el rostro y que sus labios se volviesen a unir con los de la chica. Quería sentirla otra vez, se moría por hacerlo, pero no quería presionar nada; así que se conformó con ese beso fugaz que dejó su cuerpo encendido. No quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría si la hubiese besado en los labios.

Era curioso, porque el día en el que sí lo habían hecho se había sentido muy excitada, sobre todo por el alcohol que había ingerido, pero no había sentido ese escalofrío que acababa de recorrer todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lexa se apartó de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y Clarke tuvo que apartar la vista de su rostro porque acabaría besándola sin poder controlarlo más tiempo. Se fijó de nuevo en el vaso que la otra chica tenía entre sus manos y levantó ambas cejas, haciéndose la ofendida.

-Así que me has sido infiel… -le dijo al darse cuenta de que tenía el logo de otra de las cafeterías de allí cerca. Lexa rio con una risa dulce y fresca que Clarke adoró y que la hizo sonreír.

-Lo siento, no pude pasarme antes y me he despertado muy tarde. Estuve haciendo un trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche –explicó-, así que he tenido que buscar mi querido café en el primer sitio que he encontrado cerca de la residencia -se acercó para susurrar, y Clarke sintió mariposas volar en su estómago por esa cercanía repentina de la chica-. No se compara al que preparas tú, estaba asqueroso -Clarke volvió a sonreír, y se miraron durante varios segundos antes de que Lexa carraspeara, apartando la vista-. En realidad lo he traído, porque, bueno, esperaba que tú hicieses esto desde hacía mucho, pero ya que no ha pasado, he decidido lanzarme yo -le mostró el vaso por la parte que había estado tapando su mano minutos antes, y observó un número de teléfono, el nombre de Lexa y una carita feliz dibujada.

Clarke no pudo evitar sentir calor en el pecho, y tuvo que sonreír ampliamente, mostrándole el vaso que había preparado para ella esa mañana y que se había llevado consigo. Ambas se miraron a los ojos y rieron a la vez. Era increíble lo que esa risa provocaba en ella: escuchar a Lexa reír era como música para sus oídos.

-Creo que no me has dado la oportunidad de hacerlo hoy -fue lo que respondió mientras las dos comenzaban a caminar hacia el mismo lado.

-Eso parece –respondió, aún divertida y encantada por la casualidad.

Intercambiaron los vasos y cuando sus dedos se rozaron, Clarke adoró lo suave que eran. Lexa miró el vaso, sintiendo el café ya frío, y miró a Clarke con media sonrisa.

-Te propongo algo: me tomaré el café que con tanto esmero me preparaste, aunque esté frío –puntualizó riendo-, si me acompañas a dar un paseo -Clarke se dio cuenta de que parecía algo nerviosa mientras hablaba, cosa que no recordaba haber percibido la última vez que habían salido a "dar un paseo"; pero ese sonrojo solo hizo que a Clarke le gustase más.

Dios, le volvía loca esta chica. Era increíblemente guapa, era muy dulce cuando se lo proponía y, además, tenía esa sonrisa que algún día iba a conseguir matarla. ¿Por qué la gente la tenía como esa tía que iba de braga en braga? No lo parecía para nada.

-Puedes acompañarme hasta el campus de arte, tengo clases allí en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, y podemos aprovecharlos para caminar un poco juntas.

-Perfecto –asintió, y le dio un sorbo al café frío, arrugando la cara y haciendo que Clarke carcajease-. Está rico igual, eh.

-Qué mentirosa -se mordió el labio, y Lexa le sonrió de forma encantadora, mirando fugazmente el labio inferior que acababa de morderse, mirada que a Clarke no le pasó desapercibida y que le encantó.

-No miento -respondió la morena-. Me encantan tus cafés, y no lo digo por quedar bien.

 _A mí me encantas tú._

-Eres muy dulce, Lexa -ambas se miraron, y Clarke se sorprendió cuando la mano de Lexa cogió la suya, entrelazando sus dedos de forma íntima.

-¿Te molesta…? -la rubia negó rápidamente.

-No -Lexa asintió, y Clarke la miró de reojo mientras caminaban-. El otro día me preguntaste qué cosas hacía por placer y no por obligación, pero no me dijiste que hacías tú…

La chica pareció pensativa.

-La verdad es que hago pocas cosas por obligación, Clarke -respondió finalmente-. La fotografía, leer, los deportes… Todo lo hago por placer -Clarke sonrió.

-Me parece increíble que tengamos tantas cosas en común -se mordió el labio y, de repente, recordó que dentro de nada tendría que enfrentarse a su profesora. Soltó con gran esfuerzo la mano de Lexa, porque estaba disfrutando mucho de su contacto; pero quería buscar su dibujo dentro del bolso-. Lo que estoy a punto de enseñarte, no suelo mostrárselo a mucha gente…

-Me sentiré especial entonces -respondió Lexa, mirándola.

-Quizás lo eres, Lexa -más miradas, y Clarke estuvo tentada a abalanzarse sobre esos labios carnosos una vez más, pero, en vez de eso, abrió su carpeta de dibujos, mostrándoselo a la morena-. Tengo que entregar esto hoy, y la profesora es muy exigente. Estoy bastante nerviosa -observó cómo el rostro de Lexa miraba concentrada el dibujo, y, de pronto, se sintió nerviosa también por lo que la morena pudiera pensar.

-Clarke, esto es… -levantó la vista, y sus ojos verdes brillaban- Es magnífico, es impresionante, de verdad -Clarke sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

-¿De verdad? -Lexa volvió a mirar el dibujo, asintiendo.

Los alumnos debían trabajar el volumen y el trazado en ese trabajo, y Clarke estaba, en general, muy contenta con el resultado, pero cada dibujo tenía algo muy íntimo de ella y que otros lo vieran siempre le hacía sentir algo vulnerable.

-De verdad -asintió una vez más, y levantó la vista con una sonrisa-. Eres muy talentosa -miró el dibujo, y rio-. Dios, ¿qué digo? Eres increíble -Clarke también rio, pegándole cariñosamente en el brazo.

-Calla -las dos se miraron divertidas.

Clarke supuso que en ese momento debía parecer tonta, pero le daba igual, porque la forma en la que Lexa le miraba hacía que las mariposas que había sentido hacía un rato regresaran con fuerza.

-¿Te importa si veo algunos más? -la rubia negó, señalando que lo hiciera.

Lexa parecía fascinada con cada dibujo, y Clarke estaba fascinada con su rostro y con todos sus movimientos.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa? Estoy segura de que el tuyo será el mejor -Clarke rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Esta profesora es muy exigente -se encogió de hombros-, y quiero impresionarla.

-Lo harás -sonrió a medias-. Conmigo lo has hecho.

-¿Te he impresionado?

-Lo haces todos los días, en realidad -ambas volvieron a sonreír, y miraron de nuevo al frente.

¿Cómo era tan dulce, guapa y…? Dios, de verdad se moría por besarla otra vez.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿No tienes clase?

-Ahora mismo no, no te preocupes -Clarke asintió-. ¿Me dejarás fotografiarte alguna vez?

-Te dije que soy muy poco fotogénica -rio otra vez-, pero me lo pensaré.

-O, quizás, te saque la foto sin que te des cuenta…

-Te mato.

-¿Y si lo he hecho ya? -Clarke la miró automáticamente tras escuchar la pregunta, y la vio sonriendo de forma pícara.

-Te mato doblemente.

Lexa carcajeó.

-Esas son las mejores fotos, Clarke.

-¿Lo has hecho?

-¿Crees que te lo voy a decir para que me mates? No –dijo burlona, y Clarke rio entre dientes.

Estuvieron un rato más charlando sobre qué películas veían y sobre qué libros les gustaban. Por supuesto tenían gustos similares y ambas estaban encantadas con eso.

-Bueno, es aquí -indicó Clarke cuando llegaron a la puerta de su aula, y miró su reloj-. Faltan aún diez minutos, pero supongo que tienes cosas que hacer.

-No -negó con la cabeza-. Al menos nada mejor que esto -sonrió a medias, apoyando el hombro en la pared, y se miraron divertidas.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí -se acercó a Lexa, y ambas se miraron con la respiración algo entrecortada. ¿La besaba? ¿Sí? ¿No? Dios...

-Es un placer, Clarke -apartó la vista-. Te llamaré, o también puedes llamarme tú, o puedes escribirme –dijo nerviosa-. A la hora que quieras, y siempre que quieras.

-Vale -asintió-. Lo mismo te digo.

Lexa miró otra vez sus labios fugazmente, y Clarke pensó que la iba a besar, pero, en vez de eso, posó sus labios muy cerca de su lunar, quedándose ahí unos segundos de más, como si le costara apartarse.

-Nos vemos –susurro, aún cerca de su boca, pero acabó apartándose.

-Nos vemos, Lex –respondió, y la vio dando un paso atrás.

-Te escribiré -la señaló.

-Vale -sonrió la rubia.

-Tú haz lo mismo.

-Lo haré.

Lexa terminó por irse, y Clarke respiró profundamente antes de soltar un suspiro, apoyando la cabeza en la pared con una enorme sonrisa. Aún estaba nerviosa, pero hacía mucho que no se sentía así, feliz y emocionada simplemente por charlar con alguien. Lexa le gustaba mucho y no sabía si debía asustarse o alegrarse. Cogió aire, y entró en el aula para buscar un sitio en el cual sentarse, con esa sonrisa de tonta permanente en el rostro.

X X X

-Déjalo ya, Alex. Está claro que está todo metido en tu cabeza.

-Luna, no dejó de mirarme en el entrenamiento del otro día. Estaba ahí, ¿no la viste?

-No –contestó escueta.

-¡Pues estuvo! -claro que estuvo, la vio con sus dos ojos.

-Probablemente tendrías un moco o algo, Alex, no creo que la profesora Reyes tenga interés en ti. A ver si te das cuenta de que no todas las mujeres del mundo se quieren acostar contigo.

-Estoy un noventa y ocho por ciento de segura de que esa frase es falsa. Al menos es la impresión que me da la experiencia que he tenido con las nenas.

-Alex -frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente-, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que follaste?

La morena se quedó callada, y suspiró sentándose bien en su asiento. Empezó a leer el tema que, en teoría, les tocaba ese día. La verdad es que no había vuelto a buscar a una chica desde que pasó lo de Clarke, tampoco es que le hubiese dado demasiado tiempo, pero, por primera vez, podía decir que no le apetecía acostarse con alguien. ¿Y si le había cogido aversión al sexo? O peor, al cuerpo femenino. Oh, Dios, ¿y si había dejado de ser lesbiana?

Miró al frente con cara de horror ante la posibilidad, pero la probabilidad de que eso fuese cierto se esfumó cuando la profesora Reyes entró al aula andando de forma decidida hacia su escritorio sobre la tarima.

Joder, menuda mujer, ¿por qué tenía que estar tan terriblemente buena? Llevaba una coleta alta que recogía toda su melena, la cual sabía que olía de forma espectacular por su insinuación en clase el día que fue un conejillo de indias. Iba vestida con una minifalda de cuero negro, que comprobó que le quedaba de miedo por la parte trasera cuando bajó la pantalla para el proyector; pero cuando se quitó la americana y se quedó tan solo con esa blusa blanca pensó que se desmayaba, porque podía ver de manera casi perfecta su sujetador.

-Por favor, Luna –pidió, mirándola y extendiendo su brazo sobre su mesa-, tómame el pulso que creo que me está dando algo chungo -su amiga se rio y le puso dos dedos en la muñeca.

-Mi diagnóstico es que te pone muy cachonda.

-Lo sabía -se dejó caer sobre el libro de forma dramática, y respiró hondo antes de ponerse, otra vez, sentada correctamente, observando que su profesora la miraba interesada antes de cambiar su punto de enfoque a la pantalla del ordenador para preparar el material visual con el que impartía sus clases, inclinada levemente sobre la mesa.

Vio que había un sitio libre que quedaba justo delante de ella, y se levantó para sentarse allí, sonriendo internamente cuando pudo apreciar mejor su escote. Dios, era una pervertida.

Reyes volvió a levantar su vista, y podía jurar que levantó levemente la comisura de su labio formando media sonrisa. Se mordió el labio de forma interna mientras apoyaba su codo sobre la mesa y observaba cómo se daba la vuelta y apuntaba algo en la pizarra. Miró su culo, sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimientos por estar haciendo eso. Si no quería que le mirasen el culo que no se pusiese esa ropa.

Cuando se volvió a girar y empezó a hablar a la clase sobre el tema que tocaba ese día, pudo comprobar que, mientras estaba de espaldas, se había desabrochado un botón de más de la blusa. Maldita profesora.

Se volvió a inclinar en la mesa para agarrar el puntero y así empezar su presentación, haciendo que a Alex se le secase la boca automáticamente. Puta mierda. ¿Le acababa de guiñar un ojo la profesora Reyes? ¿A ella? Sí, lo acababa de hacer, y no, no estaba loca.

Empezó a recorrerla completamente, y, tras el análisis que hizo de la anatomía de la mujer, tenía clara dos cosas: seguía siendo muy lesbiana y su deseo sexual estaba en todo su esplendor, sobre todo en ese momento. Intentaba no pensar en cómo sería en la cama, más que nada para llevarse la sorpresa cuando, finalmente, esa profesora estuviese bajo su cuerpo y completamente desnuda. ¿Cómo sería desnuda? Se notaba que estaba en forma y que hacía ejercicio, y esos pechos parecían que estaban en su sitio, probablemente podría ir sin sujetador y seguiría teniendo un escote de muerte.

Lamió sus labios pensativa y sin apartar la vista de aquella mujer explosiva. ¿Y si cambiaba su plan de ataque? ¿O a la profesora le ponía cachonda eso de hacerse la dura? Podría intentarlo, pero ¿cómo podría sorprenderla?

-Ahora es el momento de comprobar cuánto habéis estado estudiando estos días –sonrió divertida la mujer mirando a la clase.

-¡Acabamos de empezar! –se quejó un chico.

-Vamos, Tom, si nos encantan las pruebas –rio Alex, hablando con su compañero, que le hizo un gesto obsceno desde su sitio en una punta de la clase.

-¿Quieres empezar tú, Woods? –la chica miró a la profesora, que se sentó en la mesa cruzando sus piernas, como siempre.

-Me tienes manía, Reyes –dramatizó con un suspiro.

-Sube –movió su cabeza hacia la pizarra, y Alex se levantó con pesar, dirigiéndose a la tarima.

Se subió a ella justo por donde estaba la profesora, que sujetaba una tiza con su índice y pulgar, y con una sonrisa de lado que le estaba alterando las pulsaciones del corazón.

-Ups, que torpe –la chica hizo como que se le caía la tiza, y se agachó para recogerla frente a la profesora, mirándola fijamente a los ojos antes de pasar a recorrer sus piernas.

Joder, cómo las quería lamer.

Se levantó, quedándose frente a ella, y escuchó los soniditos que hacían sus compañeros por la situación.

-Woods, no hagas el tonto conmigo o tendré que echarte de mi clase –dijo seria, pero ella podía ver cierto toque de diversión en ese marrón que componía sus ojos.

-No volverá a ocurrir, profesora –sonrió, y dio unos pasos hacia atrás con la tiza en la mano-. Estoy preparada.

-Clasificación de las principales lesiones musculares.

-¿Agudas o graves? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Ambas –sonrió, y la clase rio cuando Alex soltó un suspiro, quedándose pensativa.

Estaba interpretando el maravilloso papel de alumna que no tenía ni puta idea, pero claro que tenía idea; por primera vez tenía al día una asignatura, y era la de la profesora Reyes. No sabía por qué era exactamente: ganas de sorprenderla o que se ponía tan cachonda fantaseando con ella en clase que no prestaba una completa atención a sus palabras. Aunque debía confesar que muchas veces se quedaba embobada por cómo hablaba, se notaba que sabía mucho del tema y le encantaba esa tranquilidad y seguridad con la que explicaba.

Alex empezó a hacer un esquema en la pizarra, intentando que la letra no le saliese demasiado mal e intentar impresionar más a su obsesión. Cuando terminó de escribirlas, observó la pizarra unos segundos antes de dirigir su mirada a la profesora, que se levantó de su sitio habitual para ponerse a su lado de brazos cruzados y comprobar lo que había hecho.

-Es correcto –dijo al final.

-Te sorprendería mucho más si me dieses la oportunidad –susurró, mirándola desde la poca distancia que las separaba.

-Tuya es. El viernes a las seis. Eres la primera en exponer sobre las lesiones más habituales en los distintos deportes –Alex abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida.

-¿La primera? –arqueó las cejas, y la clase rio mientras Raven volvía a su sitio para sentarse de forma hábil sobre la madera.

-Woods, mira la parte positiva: puedes elegir el deporte que quieras. Estoy segura de que eres una experta en uno en concreto.

-Pero... –intentó decir.

-Siéntate –señaló con la cabeza los asientos-. Green, te toca –llamó al siguiente alumno mientras Alex intentaba pensar en cómo iba a organizarse para tener la presentación lista en dos días.

Antes de bajar de la tarima, miró a su profesora, que la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y no pudo evitar guiñarle el ojo de forma disimulada.

X X X

Se había vestido de forma algo más elegante, pero solo porque tenía una presentación ese día que tenía que bordar y le gustaba siempre vestir bien cuando hacía exposiciones en clase. Debía añadir que nada más terminasen las clases iba a ir a cenar con su hermana y sus padres, probablemente a alguno de esos restaurantes lujosos a las que les llevaban siempre, y tenía que ir acorde a ellos.

Al menos, en cuanto al físico, esperaba llamar la atención de los ojos marrones de su profesora. Llevaba un pantalón de traje junto a una americana de color azul oscuro y un top largo grisáceo que quedaba bajo el pantalón, además de su pelo suelto, que se ocupó de darle un _look_ más despeinado, para provocar un poco.

Llevaba ya unos minutos sobre la tarima, realizando su exposición sobre las principales lesiones dentro del fútbol, ocupándose de hablar correctamente y de explicar en detalle y de memoria cada una de las diapositivas que iban saliendo. De vez en cuando, miraba a la profesora, que estaba sentada junto a sus compañeros en primera fila, mirándola interesada con la mano bajo su barbilla y apoyada en su codo mientras sujetaba un bolígrafo entre sus dedos; y alguna que otra vez le había visto recorrerla con los ojos: ¿curiosidad por qué ropa llevaba o por lo que había debajo de ella? Aún no lo sabía, pero ojalá fuese pronto.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -miró a los que habían frente a ella, sin esperar que ninguno respondiera. La profesora miró hacia atrás, esperando ver si alguien alzaba el brazo para preguntar, pero cuando nadie lo hizo, se levantó y subió a la tarima con ella, sentándose de nuevo sobre la mesa y cruzando sus piernas mientras la miraba sonriente.

-Te debo dar la enhorabuena, Woods. Me has sorprendido.

-Gracias, profesora Reyes.

-Yo sí tengo algunas preguntas -estiró el folio para leer sus notas, y Alex suspiró antes de volver a mirarla, concentrándose para intentar responderlas bien.

Lo consiguió con éxito. Bueno, igual la última se la inventó, pero parece que coló, aunque la sonrisa que puso la profesora le hizo dudar. Dio por finalizada la clase cuando Alex volvió a su sitio y, mientras la gente se iba de allí, algunos le chocaban la mano, diciendo que lo había hecho bien.

Ella se quedó hasta que se quedó el aula vacía, dispuesta a conquistar a su víctima con otras técnicas más sutiles.

-Profesora Reyes -la llamó, apoyándose en la mesa, que quedaba a su altura por la tarima, y la mujer la miró como respuesta dejando de apuntar cosas en su cuaderno-, ¿me has puntuado bien? –preguntó sonriente.

-Lo sabrás al final del cuatrimestre -cerró la libreta, y la miró interesada-, ¿algo más?

-Sí, tengo una pregunta que me surgió el otro día viendo un partido con amigos…

-Muy interesante el dato, Woods -Alex sonrió, por la cara que puso probablemente pensaba que le iba a decir alguna de las suyas, pero no.

-¿Cómo crees que el ejercicio constante y adecuado a la edad durante la vida de un sujeto puede influir de manera favorable a disminuir la probabilidad de padecer diferentes patologías neurológicas como, por ejemplo, alguna demencia?

Sonrió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de la profesora y la manera en la que fue alzando las cejas a medida que formulaba su pregunta.

-¿Te ha gustado o solo has leído el resumen en realidad? –le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

-No sé de qué me hablas –bromeó. Quizás había estado investigando un poco el campo de estudio de su profesora y se puso a leer unos cuantos artículos que había publicado. La mujer le echó una mirada de desconfianza, pero con media sonrisa en los labios-. Vale –levantó las manos haciéndose la culpable-, me he leído los cuatro últimos que has publicado.

-¿Completos? -siguió mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí, eran fascinantes. Casi me leo la bibliografía y todo -la mujer rio con su broma, antes de sonreír mordiendo su labio y observándola fijamente. No transmitía con ese gesto sensualidad, sino alegría y satisfacción por el dato, y eso le gustó a Alex.

-Entonces, si los has leído no necesitas que te responda, ¿verdad? -la chica asintió divertida, porque la respuesta era obvia tras haberlos revisado-. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en dedicarte a la docencia? –le preguntó de repente, dejándola sorprendida ahora a ella.

-No, ¿por qué? -la mujer empezó a recoger sus cosas.

-Porque creo que eres muy buena comunicadora, y lo de hoy lo has explicado de manera perfecta -se levantó, y la miró mientras bajaba a su altura, y se miraron a los ojos.

-Gracias, ¿qué nota decías que me habías puesto? -ladeó su cabeza, intentando sacar todo su encanto a la luz, dando un paso para acortar la distancia entre ellas, pero manteniendo el espacio personal de ambas.

-Te puedo asegurar que ha sido buena, pero no te diré cuál ha sido la puntuación exacta hasta que lo veas en la plataforma de notas al final del cuatrimestre -Alex no pudo evitar mirar sus labios mientras hablaba.

En ese momento estaba deseando coger su nuca y besarla. Mucho. Mierda...

De normal solo sentía el deseo de estamparla contra el escritorio y hacerle de todo, probablemente en ese "todo" también estaba el besarla, pero nunca había sentido tan explícitas las ganas de, únicamente, capturar esos labios carnosos y comprobar a qué sabía exactamente su boca.

-No había pensado nunca en lo de la docencia -contestó como pudo, lamiéndose los labios al sentirlos secos.

-Piénsatelo -le guiñó un ojo, y se dio la vuelta, andando hacia la puerta y dejando a Alex sin aliento.

X X X

Miró la hora en su reloj, dándose cuenta de que tenía tiempo de sobra antes de ir a la cena con sus padres. Había llegado del entrenamiento y había ido directa a la ducha, dispuesta a no perder demasiado tiempo por tener que arreglarse y maquillarse. La puntualidad era algo que iba en la sangre de los Woods. Se miró en el espejo satisfecha: había escogido un vestido vaporoso que tenía un estampado de lunares pequeños blancos sobre la tela negra, a juego llevaba un cinturón con el mismo estampado y una cazadora de cuero. Se había pintado los labios de rojo y llevaba el pelo suelto, junto con un reloj de oro que le había regalado su madre en su último cumpleaños.

Se acercó a su cama y cogió su móvil. No había dejado de mandarse mensajes con Clarke, charlando sobre sus clases, del trabajo, de libros, de música, de arte... Cualquier tema era bienvenido, y las dos tenían gran facilidad para seguir la conversación que propusiera la otra. Por supuesto, habían habido preguntas más personales como, por ejemplo, si estaban viendo a otras personas, y algún que otro mensaje de tonteo en los cuales se insinuaban las ganas que tenían de besar a la otra, pero Lexa quería hacerlo bien con esa chica.

Clarke le había dicho que estaría en clases y luego iría directa al trabajo. Tras comprobar la hora, supuso que la chica estaría ya en la cafetería y, teniendo en cuenta que aún quedaba tiempo para que su hermana la recogiese, ¿por qué no ir a por un café pequeño?

Se encaminó hacia la cafetería, que no estaba demasiado lejos, y notó las miradas sobre ella al entrar. Estaba claro que era porque iba bastante elegante con ese conjunto, pero le daba igual, ella solo tenía ojos para la rubia que en ese momento le estaba dando el cambio a un cliente. Cuando levantó la vista y vio a Lexa, sus ojos azules la recorrieron sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. La morena se sonrojó un poco, pero le encantó la forma en la que Clarke la estaba mirando.

Le sonrió y se apoyó en el mostrador de forma casual.

-¿Crees que podrías darme un café pequeño para llevar? -Clarke acercó su rostro, sonriendo.

-Con esa cazadora puedo darte lo que me pidas -ambas sonrieron divertidas, y Lexa apartó la vista-. Lo siento, tantas horas de trabajo eliminan mi filtro de pensamientos y puedo llegar a hablar demasiado.

Lexa la miró con media sonrisa.

-Por ahora, solo el café.

Se miraron varios segundos y Lexa se preguntó si debía dejarse de tonterías y besarla; aunque probablemente hacerlo allí, en su trabajo, no era buena idea. Quizás después…

Clarke se mordió el labio, y Lexa sintió sus dedos rozando los suyos antes de que se girara para servir su café. Tragó saliva, notando su corazón latir deprisa. Se estaba muriendo por ir junto a esa sexy rubia detrás del mostrador y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. No pudo evitar que sus ojos bajaran hasta su culo, enfundado con unos vaqueros ajustados. _Controla las hormonas, Lexa,_ se dijo mentalmente. Su plan de ir hasta allí para impresionar un poco a Clarke estaba teniendo el efecto contrario, y era ella quien estaba teniendo problemas de autocontrol con esos vaqueros y ese moño desarreglado.

Clarke se giró, y Lexa tuvo que levantar la vista cuando se acercó con el vaso en las manos.

-¿Vas con tus padres? -preguntó, aunque ya se lo había comentado esa misma mañana por mensaje.

-Sí, el café es para tener suerte -Clarke rio, sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

Lexa no supo si era porque los llevaba pintados de rojo, lo cual destacaría al no llevar normalmente maquillaje, o porque estaba pensando lo mismo que ella y también quería que sus labios se fusionasen.

 _Por favor, que sea lo segundo._

-¿Tan malos son?

-Que va. Son los mejores padres el mundo -sonrió-, pero tienen sus cosas.

-Como todos –comentó, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios. Lexa recordó que Clarke no conocía a sus padres, y se preguntó si, quizás, debería llevar el tema con mayor sutileza, pero lo descartó cuando Clarke continuó hablando-. Te queda bien ese color -se mordió el labio, haciendo que Lexa casi se retorciera.

-Gracias, Clarke.

-En realidad, todo lo que llevas puesto te queda bien. Estás… -dejó salir el aire- Estás preciosa y…

-Perdone -alguien llamó la atención de la rubia-. Yo también quiero ser atendida -dijo la chica de mala gana.

-Un momento, por favor -se excusó Clarke, y miró a Lexa-. ¿Luego hablamos?

-Claro -más miradas.

-Ten una buena cena.

-Te traeré un poco del postre –nada más soltó la frase, se dio cuenta de que había sonado como había sonado, y rio entre dientes, haciendo que Clarke riera. Sacó un billete y lo posó en el mostrador para pagarle el café.

-Deja que esta vez te invite yo –susurró Clarke junto a un guiño de ojo que consiguió que Lexa no tuviese ni fuerzas para protestar.

Lexa levantó el vaso en forma de despedida, y sintió la mirada de la chica fija en ella mientras salía. No caminó más de cien metros cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar, y le dio un sorbo a su café recién hecho mientras abría el mensaje.

 **Clarke:** Me ha encantado verte. Sobre todo con ese vestido y esa cazadora.

 **Lexa:** A mí también me ha encantado verte. Sobre todo con esos vaqueros y ese moño.

 **Clarke:** Estoy espantosa, Lexa.

 **Lexa:** Ni haciéndolo aposta podrías estar espantosa. Por cierto, antes ibas a decirme algo y no te dejaron acabar la frase.

 **Clarke:** No sé de qué me hablas…

 **Lexa:** Mentirosa... =P ¿Qué querías decirme?

 **Clarke:** Que me moría por besarte.

Lexa sonrió ampliamente y casi hace un baile de celebración.

 **Lexa:** Yo también, Clarke. O sea, por besarte a ti, no a mí.

Clarke envió algunas caritas riendo y otras de vergüenza, pero no respondió nada más, supuso que porque aún estaba trabajando. Le dio otro sorbo a su café y, en ese momento, Alex le llamó diciéndole que ya estaba esperándola para irse. Empezó a acelerar el paso porque el restaurante estaba lejos del campus y tendrían que usar el GPS, así que mejor salir pronto.

Lo dicho: la puntualidad era cosa de familia.

X X X

Alex miró de reojo a su hermana. Estaba callada, y parecía sonriente mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil. Iban de camino a la cena con sus padres en su camioneta, y sonrió a medias al verla tan guapa, con ese vestido que dejaba ver sus largas piernas. Su hermana tenía esa facilidad de ser un poco más femenina que ella, en cuanto a ponerse vestidos y ese tipo de cosas; ella era más reacia a usarlos, pero adoraba como se veían en su gemela.

-¿Vas a contármelo o no? –preguntó, bajando un poco el volumen de la música.

-¿Qué? -preguntó distraída.

-Venga, estoy segura de que le estás escribiendo a esa rubia que te trae loca. Lo cual significa que has conseguido su número, ¿me equivoco?

Lexa se mordió el labio.

-No, no te equivocas.

-¡Bien! -levantó la mano para que su gemela se la chocara, y Lexa lo hizo entre risas- Esa es mi bebé. ¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

-De hecho, fue algo gracioso -dijo divertida-. No hemos dejado de hablar desde que salió de clases.

-Creo que lo que tenéis que hacer es dejaros de tanto _ji-ji y ja-ja,_ e ir directas a la acción, sino, ¿dónde está el chiste? -vio a Alexandra poner los ojos en blanco. En realidad estaba un poco nerviosa por si Clarke le había contado algo a su hermana sobre lo ocurrido esa noche, y de momento parecía que no- ¿Te mencionó algo de la noche en la que salimos?

-Alguna que otra cosa. Básicamente lo que ya tú me habías dicho -Alexa asintió y volvió a mirarla de reojo.

-¿Vas a follártela?

-Alex…

-¿Qué? Como si no te estuvieras muriendo por hacerlo. Si yo sé que detrás de esa fachada de "oh, que preciosa eres, que ojos tan bonitos…" –dramatizó intentando imitar a su hermana-, tienes bastante grabado su escote en tu mente. ¿No te vuelven loca esas… -notó que Alexandra la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados -... esos pechos tan bonitos que posee Clarke? –rectificó, haciendo reír a su hermana.

-Sí, ¿vale? Me muero por acostarme con ella, pero yo no soy tú -la señaló-, y con Clarke quiero hacerlo bien. No quiero que piense que solo la quiero para eso…

-Ay, bebé -suspiró-, de verdad que esa chica te está calando demasiado. Ten cuidado -miró al frente, intentando no sentirse aún más culpable. Se moría por contarle todo a su gemela, pero no podía, la veía tan ilusionada que no sabía cuál sería su reacción exacta: el enfado, la tristeza o una mezcla de ambas; y estar de camino a esa cena con sus padres no lo hacía el mejor momento.

Finalmente llegaron al restaurante, y tal y como lo sospechó, era uno de esos que adoraban sus padres. No eran una familia que derrochase el dinero, pero cuando se trataba de la comida se montaban unos buenos festines. Se acercaron al metre, que las miró embobado al verlas llegar. Alex adoraba tener ese tipo de efecto en la gente, sobre todo cuando estaba junto a su gemela.

-¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo, señoritas?

Alexandra fue quien respondió indicándole que venían a una mesa reservada a nombre de sus padres, dando sus apellidos al hombre. Tras encontrar la mesa donde estaban, las llevó hacia ella, y vieron a sus padres ya esperándolas. Ambos estaban charlando muy cerca y sonrientes, como dos jóvenes enamorados. Alexa puso los ojos en blanco, siempre la avergonzaban, pero en el fondo adoraba que se quisieran como el primer día.

Gerard Woods era alto y con un porte muy elegante, de él habían heredado la altura, pero la belleza era definitivamente de Verónica, su madre, quien se puso de pie con una sonrisa enorme, abrazando a Alexandra mientras su padre la abrazaba a ella. Debía confesar que siempre había sido un poco así, Alexa era la niña de su padre y Alexandra era la de su madre; aunque ambos aseguraban quererlas por igual. Vaya vil mentira.

-Espero que esos ingleses te hayan tratado bien -comentó su padre mirando a Alexandra.

-Sí, pero no te puedes imaginar lo difícil que es conseguir un café decente -su padre se hizo el horrorizado.

-No me digas que acabaste bebiendo eso asqueroso que le gusta a tu hermana…

-¡Oye! -Gerard rio, dándole un beso en la frente a Alex.

-Es broma, cariño -todos se sentaron sonrientes-, también adoramos tus brebajes -se acercó para susurrarle-. Hay algunas hierbas que ponen a tu madre de muy buen humor, si sabes a lo que me refiero... -levantó las cejas varias veces.

-Oh, por Dios, papá... ¡qué asco! -el hombre rio, y su madre, que había estado escuchando, se unió a las risas. A veces eran demasiado.

-El secreto para un matrimonio feliz es una vida sexual sana y activa, Alexa -intervino su madre.

-Además, a ti te encanta el tema, bollito -Alex miró de forma fulminante a su hermana.

-Sí, pero no cuando mis padres están involucrados -los señaló.

Sus padres comenzaron a interrogar a Lexa, cosa que a Alex le encantó porque quería seguir escuchando anécdotas de su estancia en Londres, y muchas veces su hermana solía rehuir del tema. Se preguntaba si estaría escondiendo algo, aunque no lo creía. Ellas se habían contado todo desde que nacieron, siempre tenían la broma de que desde que estuvieron en el vientre materno empezaron a guardarse secretos la una a la otra.

Entonces recordó la razón por la que se había estado sintiendo algo culpable esos días, y se hundió en la silla.

-Alex, ¿qué tal el primer partido? -preguntó su padre cuando todos habían dejado de reír por algo que había dicho Lexa. El camarero se acercó, apuntando todos los pedidos, y cuando se fue, Alexa pudo contestar.

-Muy bien, me habría gustado que vinieseis.

-Estuvo increíble -comentó su gemela con una sonrisa-. Metió los dos goles de su equipo.

-Ya sabes que estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño, pero tu padre y yo estábamos en la mejor de nuestras luna de miel… -se miraron a los ojos, y Alex entró en pánico.

 _Oh, no, aquí vamos otra vez._

-Fue fantástico -comenzó a decir su padre-. En el hotel había un monitor sexual y hemos aprendido un montón de posiciones nuevas.

Alex se tapó los oídos mientras Lexa reía fascinada. No sabía cómo su hermana soportaba esas cosas, pero allí estaba, partiéndose el culo la muy traidora.

-Deberías venir con nosotros la próxima vez, a ti seguro que te encanta, Alex -la miró su madre-. Así aprenderías cosas nuevas para tus conquistas.

-No necesito ningún monitor para aprender nada -sentenció Alex con el ceño fruncido.

Algunos podrían pensar que tener padres que hablaran de sexo con tanta naturalidad podría ser una bendición, pero para ella era una maldición.

-¿Y tú, cariño? ¿Te apuntas? -preguntó su padre con una sonrisa mirando a Lexa.

-¿Vas a pagar tú? –Gerard soltó una carcajada con la pregunta de su hija.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Te has adaptado a las clases? -su madre pasó a otro tema, y Alexa lo agradeció.

La comida llegó bastante rápido y comenzaron a comer entre risas. Alex a veces se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era al tener una familia como esa y haber tenido una infancia privilegiada. En ese momento, la profesora Reyes apareció en su mente, y se preguntó qué tipo de infancia habría tenido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido esa tarde, sobre todo en cómo le había guiñado un ojo. Luna decía que se lo estaba imaginando todo, pero ella estaba segura de que no era así. Podría estar jugando a hacerse la dura, pero la profesora sexy Reyes quería un poco de Alexa Woods, y ella se lo iba a dar con toda seguridad.

Intentó evitar esos pensamientos en ese momento, y puso toda su atención en la conversación que mantenían en la mesa, dando un sorbo a su vino.

-El otro día, Alex y yo hablábamos de cómo sería el nombre de nuestra tercera hermana, si la tuviésemos -comentó divertida-. Y llegamos a la conclusión de que probablemente, y dada la gran creatividad que desplegasteis con nosotras -sus padres rieron-, se llamaría Dislexia.

Risas y más risas.

-Bueno, cariño -comenzó a decir su padre, colocando la mano sobre la de su madre-, pronto podréis saberlo, porque… ¡vamos a tener otro hijo! -miró a su esposa con una sonrisa y Alex comenzó a ahogarse con un trozo de pollo.

Lexa estiró el brazo, dándole fuertes golpes entre los omoplatos, y Alex le dio otro sorbo al vino, esperando no estar montando una escena.

-¿Qué demonios? –dijo, aún tosiendo un poco- ¿No tenías ya la menopausia? -le preguntó a su madre.

-Bueno, parece que esas nuevas posiciones y unas cuantas infusiones lograron hacer un milagro -meneó los hombros, y le dio un pico a su marido. Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Sois asquerosos -los dos comenzaron a reírse, y Lexa, que había pillado la broma, también rio. Cuanta maldad.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó su gemela acariciando su espalda preocupada, pero aún riendo.

-Sí, me alegra que, al menos, un miembro de esta familia se preocupe por mi bienestar.

-Oh, venga, si te encantan las bromas -le picó su padre.

-Me gusta hacerlas, no que me las hagan –dijo, pero acabó sonriendo.

Durante la noche, no faltaron las típicas preguntas de novias, rollos y mujeres en general, pero, tanto Lexa como ella, permanecieron fieles a la otra y no soltaron ninguna información comprometedora.

Se despidieron, y sus padres prometieron que irían al siguiente partido de fútbol y a las competiciones de Lexa. Sus padres eran así, aunque estuvieran ocupados, siempre iban a estar para ellas, y, por eso, las dos los adoraban, aunque fuesen unos pervertidos.

Alexa le dio las llaves a su hermana, ya que Lexa solo había tomado una copa de vino mientras ella se había tomado, igual, cuatro. Se subieron a la camioneta, y Alex recostó la cabeza en la ventanillas, sintiendo como su gemela ponía el coche en marcha.

-Bueno, están igual que siempre -comentó Lexa sobre sus padres con una risita.

-Te lo dije –suspiró, y miró a su hermana de reojo. No sabía si era el vino o todo el asunto de la reunión familiar, pero se sentía muy emocional de repente. Estar callando todo ese asunto con Clarke le tenía fatal, y no soportaba sentirse así. Lexa y ella nunca habían tenido problemas de ningún tipo: ni por faldas, ni por celos, ni por nada. Eran ellas contra el mundo, y quería que así fuese para siempre. Estiró el brazo, cogiendo la mano que Lexa tenía sobre la palanca de cambios, y su hermana la miró con cariño-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, bebé -Lexa frunció el ceño ante esa confesión, pero sonrío.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? ¿Papá y mamá han sacado tu lado ñoño?

-Solo… -apretó sus dedos en su mano- Solo quería que lo supieras, y que no lo olvides jamás, ¿vale?

-Vale –respondió, volviendo a mirarla con cariño-. Duerme un poco, bollito. Creo que el vino te ha sentado mal...

-Te quiero, Lex. Mucho –murmuró, y cerró los ojos contra la ventanilla del auto, sintiendo que ese sentimiento que tenía en su pecho dolía demasiado.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí Junsey comentando.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo?**

 **Parece que aún no nos hemos enterado de qué pasó la noche de Alex y Clarke, así que podemos seguir escuchando vuestras teorías sobre esa noche.**

 **¿Clarke y Lexa son muy cuquis o es solo cosa nuestra? ¿Y esas ganas de besarse cuánto tiempo más durara? Apuestas para cuándo se besarán estas dos.**

 **Ah, en muchos comentarios del capítulo anterior nos decíais que dónde estaba la profesora Reyes, AQUÍ ESTÁ, y dejando un poco más obsesiva a nuestra gemela más rebelde.**

 **¿Qué pensáis de cómo se siente Alex? ¿Y cómo pensáis que va a seguir la relación de Clarke con Lexa?** **¿No os habéis muerto con esa última escena de las hermanas?** **¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora?**

 **En fin, que hoy estoy preguntona, así que espero vuestras respuestas** **.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Un pinchazo en el estómago y otro en el pecho, doloroso e intenso. Eso, junto a una sensación de tristeza profunda, es lo que experimentaba cuando se acordaba de la mierda que había pasado con Clarke. ¿Qué le había pasado? Lo odiaba. Odiaba no poder ser sincera y tener que guardar ese secreto para no hacer daño a su hermana. Y no solo el tema de Alexandra la tenía mal, sino que había un tema novedoso que la tenía algo inquieta.

Nunca había pensado las veinticuatro horas del día en una chica, jamás, ni siquiera en sus años de instituto donde todos tenían a un chico, o chica, idealizado en la mente. Quizás por eso era tan extraño, sobre todo porque era su profesora. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Confesaba que, al principio, era una especie de broma que tenía, sobre todo con Luna o sus compañeros de clase, que también babeaban por ella, pero, de un día para otro, esa obsesión por ella creció. Aquella mujer provocaba cosas muy placenteras en su cuerpo con tan solo una mirada, o cuando cruzaba las piernas de esa manera sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

Las ganas de sentir su cuerpo no lo había experimentado jamás con una chica en los años de su vida. Necesitaba comprobar si su piel era tan suave como parecía, quería pasar su nariz por todas sus curvas y poder disfrutar del olor que desprendía su piel, quería sentirla bajo sus manos y verla retorcerse de placer bajo su cuerpo; pero, sobre todo, necesitaba besar esas piernas. ¿Lo que más le gustaba de pensar en aquella mujer que parecía no ceder ante sus encantos? Que le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás. Parecía que la profesora Reyes cuando invadía su mente captaba todas las señales de sus neuronas y nada más importaba.

Entró a la habitación de su hermana, guiñando un ojo a Octavia, que estaba con su portátil sobre las piernas sentada en su cama, y se lanzó en la de Lexa, quien estaba frente al armario vistiéndose con unas mallas deportivas.

-¿Ya saliste del armario, bebé? -rio de su propia broma.

-Ja-ja, qué graciosa -se burló, terminando de colocarse una camiseta sobre un top deportivo.

-¿Has quedado con tu chica? -puso los brazos tras su cabeza, observándola entretenida.

-¿Tu chica? -preguntó Octavia.

-Larga historia, te la contaré luego -explicó rápidamente, fulminando a su hermana con los ojos-. Por cierto, si vais a follar ahora, procurad no hacerlo en mi cama.

-¿Por qué? Igual a Octavia le gustaría imaginar que se lo monta contigo.

-No, no creo que yo le interese mucho -observó a su compañera de habitación, que le regalaba un corte de mangas.

-Bueno, lo de Octavia y yo es especial. Pocas mujeres han conseguido crear en mí la necesidad de repetir.

-Podríais tener una cita, igual lo vuestro es especial.

-¡No! -dijeron al unísono, y rieron las tres con la reacción de las chicas.

-Lo mío con ella es más carnal, ¿verdad? -se levantó para sentarse a su lado, rodeando su cintura y escondiéndose en su cuello. Lo besó, y sonrió al sentir que se estremecía levemente.

-¡Eh! Esperad a que me vaya -Lexa se puso las zapatillas y se largó de allí, dejando solas a las chicas.

Alex se empezó a reír, y se tumbó boca arriba al lado de la chica, que trabajaba en la edición de una imagen, había visto millones de veces a Lexa hacerlo. Sonrió al ver un bosque tras un día de lluvia, y debía admitir que era muy bonita, por mucho que no tuviese idea de fotografía.

-¿Eres más de paisajes? –preguntó, observando su pantalla.

-Sí, es mi pasión -sonrió la chica.

Se quedó pensativa, cerrando los ojos. Parecía que a la chica no le incomodaba tener su presencia junto a ella en la cama, así que no se movió del sitio, porque también estaba bien al lado de Octavia en ese momento. Según le contó Lexa, su relación con Clarke iba mejor que bien, a pesar de la lentitud que se tomaban las dos. Por una parte, se estresaba, porque ni siquiera se habían besado, pero, por otra, daba las gracias, porque a Clarke parecía que el alcohol le afectó de verdad y no recordaba nada; o esa era la impresión que le daba por no haberle mencionado nada de lo ocurrido a Lexa.

-¿Estás bien? -la escuchó, y abrió los ojos para verla con rostro preocupado, posando su mano sobre la suya, que estaba sobre su abdomen-. Es raro que estés tan callada...

-Octavia, si la cagas de forma profunda y no tienes el poder de retroceder en el tiempo, ¿tú qué haces para solucionarlo?

-Depende de la cagada -sonrió.

-La cagada es mentir, ocultando un hecho que ha ocurrido.

-¿Cuál es el propósito de la mentira? -dejó su ordenador en el escritorio y se tumbó de lado para mirarla directamente, y Alex la imitó, girando también su cuerpo.

-No hacer daño.

-¿A una persona a la que quieres? -sabía que hablaba de su hermana, ¿verdad?

-A la que más quiero.

-Es difícil… -se quedó un rato pensativa- ¿A qué le das más importancia: a tu felicidad o a la suya?

Alex suspiró, estaba clara la respuesta. Miró los ojos verdes de Octavia unos segundos, y cerró los suyos intentando apartar los pensamientos catastróficos que últimamente le invadían.

-Alex, eres una gran hermana -sintió su mano por su mejilla antes de que empezara a acariciar su pelo.

-Antes igual te habría dicho que sí, pero ahora, no lo sé... -sonrió entristecida.

-Lexa te quiere mucho. Fuera lo que fuera que pasase, te lo perdonará.

-No lo creo -volvió a repetir, y se puso boca arriba, posando sus manos sobre su cara para intentar relajarse.

-¿Quieres que esta noche salgamos y lo olvidemos todo? -Alex se giró para mirarla, y se rio.

-¿Es una insinuación erótica? –preguntó pícara.

-Creo recordar que la última vez no te pude devolver el favor.

Alex sonrió dejando que pasase su dedo por sus labios, acariciándolos despacio. ¿Qué no le importaría repetir? Muy cierto, pero, por primera vez, sintió rechazo a un encuentro sexual, y sabía que no era por Octavia, que era preciosa y estaba muy buena. Tenía casi seguro que la culpa era ese malestar que sentía por el poco control que tenía sobre su cuerpo a la hora de follar con alguien. Debía ir aprendiendo a pensar con la cabeza.

-Te mando un mensaje luego y te lo confirmo -se sentó en la cama, intentando alejarse, porque le faltaban pocos segundos para atacar a aquella chica, y más si la miraba de aquella forma-. Tengo que ir ahora a clases -sonrió de manera cálida.

-Nos vemos, Alex.

X X X

Frunció el ceño, mirando el lienzo desde diferentes ángulos. Había colocado el caballete a los pies de su cama y, aprovechando que Bellamy estaba en clases y, probablemente, tras ellas iba a hacer de las suyas por ahí; ella tendría la paz y la tranquilidad necesaria para pintar. Esta vez, no pintaba por placer, sino para un proyecto que habían comenzado en clases y en el que tenía que ponerse a trabajar sí o sí, porque debía entregarlo en unos cuatro días, pero allí estaba, sin encontrar esa chispa, esa motivación, ese fogonazo de inspiración que necesitaba.

Pensó en llevarse todo hacia las áreas verdes del campus, y ver si el aire fresco y el sol le hacían inspirarse, pero no era de las que disfrutaban pintando con público. Ella prefería el silencio y la intimidad a la hora de crear sus pinturas, ya que era el momento en el que se sentía más vulnerable y, con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, probablemente lo que dejaría salir cuando tuviera la inspiración necesaria sería mucho dolor y frustración a través de los distintos trazos y colores.

Bueno, no todo en su vida estaba siendo malo. Si era sincera, el solo pensar en Lexa hacía que una sonrisa tonta se formara en su rostro. La chica había estado bastante ocupada ese par de días, y ella misma también. Las clases estaban en su apogeo y ambas tenían muchas cosas que hacer; de hecho, Clarke había estado muy estresada, porque se acercaba el día del pago de la residencia de su abuela y, una vez más, debía hacer malabares con el dinero. Sin embargo, y a pesar de estar las dos muy ocupadas, siempre tenían tiempo para escribirse y para charlar un rato en la cafetería, o para, simplemente, intercambiar miradas. Dios, esas miradas la iban a matar algún día. No sabía cómo conseguían aguantar las ganas de besarse, porque estaba claro que ambas querían, y mucho. No habían vuelto a hablar de aquella noche, y Clarke tampoco iba a sacar el tema, porque quizás la Lexa borracha había tenido razón y deberían haber ido lento, justo como ahora. Aunque, de todas formas, todo lo ocurrido estaba borroso en su cabeza, así que era mejor dejarlo atrás. Disfrutaba más de cómo iban las cosas en el presente, la ilusionaba más, a pesar de que sabía que no debía ilusionarse demasiado, solo por si acaso; pero con esas sonrisas y esas miradas de color verde era difícil no hacerlo.

Giró la vista cuando la puerta se abrió, y vio a Bellamy entrar con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Dios santo... ¡vaya día más agotador! -lanzó su mochila con tonos rosados sobre la cama, y miró a la rubia unos segundos antes de cambiar su vista al lienzo-. ¿Ya ha llegado esa época del año?

-Intentaré no ensuciar nada, tranquilo.

-No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir, Griffin -la señaló, y luego la miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí mirando el lienzo en blanco?

-Demasiado tiempo -respondió apesadumbrada, colocándose las manos en la cintura para quitarse el delantal que usaba para pintar-. Creo que estoy demasiado estresada como para concentrarme –murmuró, masajeándose la frente.

-Pensé que estabas feliz, ya sabes, por lo de tu nueva novia… -dejó caer con un tono divertido.

-No es mi novia -aclaró-. Y sí, todo está yendo de maravilla con Lexa, pero ya sabes que se acerca la fecha de los pagos y me empiezo a estresar. Además, Indra me ha escogido para formar parte de su grupo selecto de alumnos que van a participar, junto a ella, en la preparación de una exposición de arte abstracto; y eso también me estresa.

-¿Y eso no es algo bueno?

-La verdad es que es una oportunidad muy buena, pero Indra es una de las mejores artistas que hay en esta universidad, y pensar en la posibilidad de defraudarla…

-Clarkie, mi amor, si te ha escogido es porque piensa que tienes talento, y tienes que empezar a creértelo -Clarke suspiró, tumbándose de forma pesada en la cama del chico, y Bellamy la abrazó para relajarla-. Venga, háblame de tu chica, así pensarás en cosas bonitas –con esas palabras, la rubia sonrió levemente-. ¿Ves? Con solo con pensar en ella, ya estás sonriendo.

-Hace tres días vino a la cafetería muy arreglada porque tenía una cena con sus padres y… ¡Dios mío! -mordió su labio recordándolo- Te juro que tuve que controlarme para no lanzarme encima, besarla y hacerle de todo sobre el mostrador -Bellamy lanzó un grito de motivación mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Quieres comerle el chochito –la rubia le golpeó con uno de los cojines en forma de corazón que tenía en su cama-, y que ella te lo coma a ti.

Clarke se puso boca arriba y suspiró bajo la atenta mirada del chico.

-Quiero estar todo el día con ella, Bell –confesó-. Y quiero besarla. Me muero por besarla, por tocarla y… -volvió a morder su labio.

-Por follártela.

-Sí -sonrió-, pero es más que eso.

-La chica está muy potente, es normal que te ponga tan cachonda.

-Es que tenías que haberla visto con esos labios de rojo, el pelo suelto y esas piernas largas e interminables… -sintió que se estremecía y que su entrepierna palpitaba. ¿Cómo sería estar entre esas piernas tan largas? O, mejor aún, ver ese cabello color caoba entre las suyas mientras su lengua la hacía gemir- Necesito tener a esa chica sin que haya alcohol de por medio -miró a Bellamy, quien la miraba con una sonrisa que reconoció al instante-. ¿Qué?

-Tengo novedades yo también -dijo con aire misterioso, y comenzó a hablar antes de que Clarke le pidiese más información-. Me he colado en los vestidores de los jugadores de rugby cuando vi que la mayoría se habían ido, y he disfrutado de una polla deliciosa…

-¡Bell! -carcajeó-. Ahórrate los detalles, por favor.

-Sabes que me encantan los detalles.

-¿Roan?

-Por supuesto, he hecho muchos avances -Clarke volvió a sentarse irguiendo la espalda.

-Ya lo veo, ya -meneó la cabeza-. Tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo.

-¡Mira quién habla! -se hizo el ofendido- Ya sabes que mi meta es follármelo, y lo voy a hacer -cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose-. Tienes que escucharlo gemir…

-Basta, no me interesa -Clarke se puso de pie, estampándole el cojín de nuevo en la cara.

-La tiene muy grande.

-¡Bell! -el chico rio, y también se puso de pie.

-Cámbiate y ponte ropa deportiva que se estire bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Vamos a hacer una actividad sorpresa para que te desestreses -colocó ambas manos en sus hombros masajeándolos-. Mira cómo estás... -bufó- Lo que necesitas es un buen polvo, pero mientras tanteas el terreno con tu Lexa, vendrás conmigo.

-No voy a follar contigo –frunció el ceño, riéndose a carcajadas cuando vio la cara que puso.

-¡Ni loca te toco el chochito! -exclamó alarmado- Es algo más relajante...

-Miedo me das.

-No tengas miedo, te va a gustar -le guiño un ojo, y procedió también a buscar su propia ropa para cambiarse.

Clarke se preguntó qué estaría planeando. Miró el lienzo en blanco, y se dijo que, de todas formas, mientras estuviese así de tensa y angustiada no iba a conseguir pintar nada; así que, ¿por qué no seguirle un poco el rollo a _Tinker Bell_?

X X X

Mentiría si dijese que no había observado ese culo más de una vez. Claro que lo había mirado, miles de veces en realidad, y había fantaseado últimamente con poder tenerlo en sus manos. ¿Lo ideal? En una situación íntima, obligándola a seguir moviéndose contra ella buscando correrse las dos. Era verdad lo que decía Bellamy, necesitaba un polvo, y parecía que de forma urgente. Y no solo por el estrés.

Una clase de yoga no fue lo que se esperó, y no le habría hecho nada de ilusión si no hubiese sido porque lo primero que vio al entrar al aula fueron esos glúteos redondos y que parecían tan duros mirándola fijamente.

Alexandra estaba en la postura de _prasarita padottanasana_ , como la llamaban en yoga; en la que, de pie, se estiraba completamente hasta agarrar sus tobillos con sus piernas separadas e intentaba mantener el tronco lo más recto posible de forma perpendicular con el suelo. Cuando comenzó a practicar yoga, muchas posturas le daban algo de pudor, y esa era una de ellas, porque tener el culo a disposición de los ojos que se encontraban detrás de ella no era de sus experiencias favoritas; pero, una vez que empezó a notar los beneficios que le daba ese deporte, dejó ese pudor a un lado y se concentró en respirar y en notar cómo su cuerpo se estiraba y se relajaba.

Observó unos segundos la clase desde su posición, y vio que muchos hacían algunos estiramientos antes de empezar, pero no esperó encontrarse con dos ojos celestes que no apartaban la vista de aquello tan íntimo que notaba expuesto con esa postura y sus pantalones de yoga. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al verla mirándola embobada con los labios ligeramente separados. ¿Le gustaría lo que estaba viendo?

Clarke vio cómo la chica se enderezaba, y se giraba para acercarse a ella y saludarla con uno de esos besos lentos en la comisura de sus labios que le hacían derretirse. Esta vez, igual no fue demasiado bueno sentirlo, no después de esas vistas tan increíbles. ¿Estaba mal de la cabeza o había sido normal pensar en pasar sus dedos una y otra vez por aquello tan apetecible que se notaba tan bien con ese pantalón? Dios, si hasta habría pegado la boca ahí, seguro que podía hacer que sintiese su lengua con ese pantalón tan fino y elástico que tan bien se pegaba a su piel.

-No sabía que hacías yoga…

-Me ha traído mi amigo de sorpresa, pero lo he perdido de vista cuando hemos pasado por unos entrenamientos de fuerza que estaban haciendo en otra sala… Le pierden los pectorales -sonrió al escucharla reír.

-Es el hermano de Octavia, ¿verdad?

-¿La conoces?

-Es mi compañera de habitación.

-Qué casualidad, él es el mío –rio, sintiéndose aún muy acalorada.

-Tenemos a los hermanos Blake de compañeros de habitación. Algo más en común -ambas se sonrieron mientras miraban los ojos de la otra.

Clarke lamió sus labios, observando lo carnosos que eran los de la chica que tenía frente a ella, y se moría por besarla. Lo iba a hacer, iba a besarla en ese mismo instante. Puso la mano en su cintura, comprobando tras hacerlo no haber sido muy invasiva en cuanto a su espacio personal, y se puso de puntillas, buscando presionar los labios con los suyos. Lexa no se separó, es más, se acercó también a ella para intentar acortar las distancias, pero el sonido de una música suave y una voz hablando por los altavoces la separaron. La monitora acababa de llegar y comenzaba la clase.

-¿Es tu primer día entonces? -Clarke asintió-. Suelo ponerme delante, pero si quieres me quedo aquí al final contigo y te ayudo. La monitora ya me conoce y, a veces, ayudo a la gente con las posturas… -sonrió tímida, parecía que no le gustaba echarse flores a sí misma, ¿es que acaso no veía lo increíble que era?

Empezó a seguir las indicaciones de la monitora, que también realizaba las diferentes posturas frente a la clase, pero sus ojos se iban de forma automática a la morena que había a su lado. No podía evitar recorrer esas piernas con los ojos, piernas que había visto ya desnuda por los pantalones cortos que usaba cuando jugaba al fútbol o el día que fue a la cafetería con ese vestido, pero era igualmente erótico con esas mallas tan pegadas que no daban lugar a la imaginación, y ya lo comprobó cuando la encontró en aquella postura tan increíble.

Recorrió su cuerpo entero y, cuando llegó a su cara, vio esos ojos verdes observándola de nuevo, y tuvo que tragar saliva por cómo la miraba. Tenía muy claro que ambas se tenían ganas, y esa tensión iba a acabar matándolas. No iba a durar mucho hasta volver a besarse con ella. Lexa dejó de hacer su postura, y fue hacia donde estaba ella.

-Tienes que estirar más esta pierna, y levantar las caderas -habló, y se puso de rodillas a su lado, subiendo su muslo con las manos-. Así -susurró, comprobando la postura con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Me siento ridícula, y me duele todo -se quejó, intentando aguantar con esa posición apoyada en sus dos manos y una de sus rodillas, manteniendo el equilibrio.

-Los primeros días duelen. Luego te acostumbras y solo tienes que dejarte llevar.

¿Esa frase la había dicho con un alto contenido erótico o solo lo notó ella? "Los primeros días duelen"... Dios, ¿detrás de esa sonrisa encantadora se encontraba una fiera? Se imaginaba esa mano sujetando las suyas contra la pared para que no se pudiera mover mientras se lo hacía duro, y empezaba a temblar. Si no hubiese tanta gente ahí, probablemente, se lo habría pedido. "Ey, Lexa, necesito quitarme este estrés de encima, y no estoy muy segura de si el yoga lo está consiguiendo. Follemos". ¿Por qué estaba tan caliente? Ah, sí, porque había podido apreciar, gracias a esos pantalones que llevaba, esa zona tan apetecible de la morena que se moría por tener en la boca.

Un momento, ¿Lexa acababa de mirar su culo unos segundos de más? Sí, le había pillado infraganti. Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, mirando de nuevo el suelo cuando la vio colocarse en la misma postura de forma hábil.

Cuando terminó la hora que duraba la clase, la monitora quitó la música y apagó las luces, pidiendo que se tumbasen todos boca arriba en el suelo, y empezó a dar unas pautas de respiración para que todos se relajasen antes de dar por finalizada la clase.

Clarke cerró los ojos, intentando obviar que había usado más músculos que en toda su vida. Cómo engañaba el yoga; parecía fácil, pero te hacía trabajar con todo el cuerpo completo, incluida la mente. Se había quedado fascinada.

Hacía las respiraciones que explicaba la monitora, cuando sintió algo en su mano, se giró hacia ese lado y vio a Lexa sonriéndole levemente antes de cerrar los ojos otra vez. Era preciosa, y con esa luz tenue más. Miró hacia su mano, y sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, al ver esos dedos largos acariciándola suavemente. Estiró más su brazo, y consiguió que sus dedos se entrelazaran suavemente, sintiendo un escalofrío muy agradable recorrerla.

Y ahí estaba: ese _feeling_ que pensó que había perdido, y que no había desaparecido.

X X X

Aquel lugar estaba mucho mejor que el gimnasio del campus, pensó Alex de forma apreciativa mirando a su alrededor. Luna le había hablado sobre ese gimnasio unos días atrás, cuando Alexa casi pierde una pierna con una de las máquinas del gimnasio que había junto a las pistas deportivas de la Universidad de Polis. Así que allí estaba, dispuesta a probar un sitio nuevo en el cual poder conservar todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. Realmente, no era demasiado exigente, con que tuviera las máquinas que necesitaba y en buen estado, ella se conformaba. Le daba mucha importancia al entrenamiento de resistencia y de fuerzaa que no era capaz de obtener en una pista de futbol. Los músculos también necesitaban entrenarse de manera específica.

Se llevó la mano al aductor derecho, sobándolo un poco. Se había resentido en el entrenamiento del día anterior y el entrenador se había dado cuenta, pero Alex le había asegurado que no era nada importante. Conocía sus límites y su cuerpo, y sabía que con un poco de hielo después del entrenamiento estaría como nueva.

Subió a la cinta de correr para calentar y puso una mueca cuando el músculo tiraba una y otra vez, pero siguió ignorando el dolor y se concentró en la respiración mientras corría. Llevaba ya unos quince minutos de los veinte que solía usar para calentar cuando la visión de un cuerpo de muerte, unos shorts que se ceñían a un culo precioso y unas piernas que le quitaban la respiración, hizo que casi se cayera de la cinta, y tuvo que coger las barras de los lados para intentar que eso no ocurriese.

-Jesús, María y José... -murmuró sin aliento y sin perder detalle de cómo la profesora Reyes entraba en los vestuarios. Tenía que lamer esas piernas ya o iba a volverse loca. ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse en el entrenamiento? Estaba ya caliente, y no precisamente por los veinte minutos en la cinta de correr.

Intentó actuar con la mayor normalidad posible cuando la vio salir de nuevo, acercándose también a las cintas de correr mientras estiraba los brazos detrás de su cabeza. El movimiento hizo que se le subiera un poco el top negro que estaba usando y Alex pudo ver parte de su piel bronceada, así que se agarró de nuevo y con fuerza de las barras de la cinta de correr y entreabrió los labios dejando salir el aire.

Raven llegó a la cinta que estaba libre a su lado, gracias a los cielos, y pareció sorprendida durante varios segundos al verla. Se subió a la máquina y apretó los botones, comenzando a correr.

-Profesora Reyes -la saludó Alex sin aliento. Probablemente Raven pensaría que era por estar corriendo, pero no, era por la visión de esas piernas largas y perfectas que le hacían tener taquicardia en varias zonas del cuerpo.

-Woods -fue la respuesta de la mujer, quien la miró de reojo-. No te había visto nunca por aquí.

-Una de las máquinas del gimnasio del campus casi me amputa una pierna, así que decidí probar otras opciones -dijo casualmente, mirando descaradamente sus piernas-. Y, sinceramente, creo que voy a quedarme aquí para siempre.

Cuando alzó la vista, Raven la miraba seria, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Iba a sonar un poco como su hermana, pero... menudos ojazos. Aunque debía admitir que ella prefería zonas bajas de su cuerpo.

-No sabía que entrenabas -comentó tras unos minutos. Su tiempo de calentamiento había pasado, pero si tenía la oportunidad de socializar con su profesora fuera de clases, no iba a desaprovecharla. Igual eso le abría nuevos horizontes hasta poder hundir su cara entre esas piernas.

-No tenías por qué saberlo -fue la respuesta escueta de Raven, cuya respiración comenzaba a ser pesada por el trote. Oh, joder, ¿así se escucharía en la intimidad mientras sus manos acariciaban esas piernas, su boca se hundía en ese cuello y Raven le pedía que no parase…?-¿Woods? -Alexa casi vuelve a caerse por el golpe repentino de la realidad, y se cogió una vez más de las barras.

-¿Mmm? -preguntó distraída.

-Te preguntaba que si estás bien. He visto que has puesto una mueca de dolor antes.

-¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que me dejaras de llamar "Woods"? Me encanta mi apellido, pero mis amigos me llaman Alex.

-Yo no soy tu amiga.

-Podrías serlo -le sonrió de forma seductora, pero Raven la ignoró.

-No me has respondido.

-Tengo una pequeña molestia en el aductor -se señaló el muslo.

-No deberías estar entrenando -dijo seria.

-Estoy bien –puso una mueca de dolor cuando elevó la velocidad de su carrera.

-¿Eres tonta?

-Quizás solo cuando te veo a ti –soltó, aparentando inocencia, y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que parar.

-Oh, venga, es innato. Soy una seductora nata -Raven suspiró.

-No, tienes que parar eso -la señaló-. Deja de correr.

-Estoy bien –insistió, y la mujer bufó antes de empezar a bajar la velocidad apretando los botones de forma seguida.

-Ven aquí –dijo, y los ojos de Alex fueron directamente a su escote cuando el movimiento de la cinta deteniéndose hizo que los pechos de la profesora Reyes botaran de una manera demasiado sexy.

Esta vez, sus manos no fueron tan rápidas y no pudo agarrar las barras, dando como resultado una chica trastabillando, rodando sobre la cinta y cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco y un "auch".

-¿Estás bien? -Alex alzó la mano, señalando con el pulgar que estaba perfecta.

-Nunca he estado mejor -respondió sin aliento y con voz pastosa.

La chica se llevó la mano a los labios y se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de sangre, probablemente se había mordido con la caída. Raven la miró entre divertida y preocupada, de pie a su lado.

-¿Cómo haces para estar tantas veces en el suelo? -Alex se limpió la sangre con el dedo y pasó su lengua por la herida.

-No lo sé, pero mientras pueda tener estas vistas... –respondió, mirando una vez más sus piernas y pensando en que, ojalá, pudiese estar arrodillada frente a ella, pero en otras circunstancias: besando ese abdomen, bajando por su vientre hasta acabar en…

Gimió de dolor cuando Raven la cogió por la oreja, haciendo que se pusiera de pie. El músculo lesionado se había resentido más con el golpe y no pudo evitar cojear un poco mientras andaba detrás de ella con el dolor reflejado en el rostro.

-Vas a venir conmigo -dijo mientras la llevaba aún por la oreja.

-¿Vas a castigarme? -preguntó con una risita.

-Debería, porque eres una cabezota.

-Yo soy lo que tú quieras, profe -Raven suspiró, y Alex se dio cuenta de que la había llevado a una zona que usaban para hacer aerobic, pero a esa hora estaba completamente vacía.

-Coge una colchoneta y túmbate en el suelo.

Alex casi sufre un infarto en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué tipo de proposición era esa? ¿Querría ya un poco de Alexa Woods? No, estaban en un sitio público. No veía que su profesora estuviese muy por la labor de tener sexo sobre una colchoneta por muy tentador que sonase.

La vio mirándola fijamente, y se sintió tonta y patosa de repente. ¿Qué le hacía esa diosa bajada del cielo a su cuerpo? Tenía incluso ganas de empezar a dar vueltas en el suelo para apagar el fuego que sentía en sus partes más sensibles, pero, simplemente, la obedeció y se recostó en la colchoneta, mirando cómo se arrodillaba a su lado, sin dejar de mirarle a la cara. Solo podía sentir con esos ojos fijos en ella calor, calor, y más calor; y cuando su mano se posó sobre su muslo lesionado, Alexa casi suelta un gemido. Joder.

-Tienes una contractura bastante grave, Woods –empezó a decir, pero Alex solo podía mirar su cuello y su escote.

-No es para tan… -lanzó un gemido de dolor cuando la otra mano de la profesora se unió a la que ya estaba en su pierna y comenzó a moverlas de forma experta sobre el músculo.

-Yo creo que sí lo es.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Volvió a gemir, y esta vez fue de placer, ya que el masaje que le estaba regalando su profesora favorita estaba liberando mucha tensión de su músculo. Vale, no era solo por eso, estaba excitada. Mucho. ¿Cómo podía estar así por un simple masaje? Bueno, no era un "simple masaje", era una mezcla de esas manos tocándola de esa forma y su olor. Joder, ese olor… Estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes, o de atacar esos labios que estaban fruncidos mientras se concentraba en lo que hacía.

-Hueles muy bien –dijo, y su voz sonó más relajada de lo que realmente estaba.

Raven la miró de reojo.

-Deberías estar atendiendo a lo que te estoy haciendo. Te vendrá bien para próximas clases.

-Oh, créeme, estoy mirando -murmuró sin dejar de mirar su cuello.

Raven se dio cuenta, y cogió la mano de su alumna, colocándola en su propio muslo, consiguiendo que la mirase sorprendida.

-Hazme lo que te estoy haciendo yo. Este masaje te ayuda a prevenir los espasmos de dolor… -sus pulgares se hundieron con fuerza, haciendo que un jadeo saliese de sus labios, muriéndose por sentir en su mano el calor de su piel- Es importante que lo hagas en las zonas adecuadas, procurando no lesionar más el... -levantó la vista, y vio a Alexa mirándola fijamente y agitada- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí, sí –carraspeó, comenzando a mover sus manos, estremeciéndose al sentir esa piel suave y firme. Eso era, iba a correrse. Iba a correrse simplemente por tocar una de las piernas de la profesora Reyes. Las tenía muy tonificadas y apetecibles. Su mente volvió a fantasear, y pensó que sería muy fácil subir sus dedos de su aductor y rozar esa zona húmeda, caliente y, seguramente, muy adictiva-. ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito, profesora Reyes?

-¿De qué estás hablando? -la miró, aparentando no entender lo que acababa de preguntar.

-De esto –murmuró, apretando más sus dedos en su piel, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por su brazo-. De hacer que te toque mientras me tocas... -se tuvo que callar cuando la mujer se puso entre sus piernas y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

-Soy tu profesora de lesiones deportivas, y estoy enseñando algo a mi alumna -fue su respuesta y cogió la pierna de Alex levantándola, haciendo que sus pechos se presionasen con la parte posterior para que el peso de su cuerpo la ayudase a estirar el músculo. Alex casi suelta otro gemido de placer solo por estar sintiendo sus senos tan bien. Además, la posición era íntima y bastante erótica.

Gimió cuando Raven levantó aún más su pierna.

-¿Te duele? -le preguntó en un susurro, estirando más.

Alex podía sentirla casi sobre su cuerpo, y no estaba segura de si podría seguir conteniéndose. Estaba a punto de explotar. Estaba a punto de abrir las piernas, coger a la mujer por la nuca y hundir su lengua en esa boca.

-No –mintió, y Raven estiró más, haciendo que la chica pusiera una mueca de dolor-. Vale, vale. Ahora sí -la vio sonriendo, y dejó que moviera su pierna a su antojo, poniendo otra postura y sintiendo que se iba a desmayar cuando la pierna derecha de su profesora rozó la que ella aún tenía apoyada en el suelo.

-Tienes que ser más cuidadosa como deportista -se miraron durante varios segundos, y Alex estuvo segura de que Raven acababa de mirar sus labios.

-Lo soy, pero, como deportista, no me gusta dejar de entrenar.

-Se llama descanso, y tu aductor lo está pidiendo a gritos.

-Quizás no es el único que está pidiendo cosas a gritos…

-¿Qué? –soltó su pierna, y la miró extrañada.

-¿Eh?

Alex pensó que iba a apartarse, pero, en vez de eso, se puso entre sus piernas, abriéndolas y aplicando más fuerza a la derecha. La posición era, cuanto menos, comprometida, y Alex estaba cien por cien segura de que eso estaba preparado. No podía ser que estuviera escogiendo estas posiciones tan calientes solo porque eran parte de la recuperación.

La pierna de la mujer quedó muy cerca de su intimidad y, cuando volvió a aplicar presión en su pierna haciendo que su aductor se estirara más, pudo sentir cómo la rozaba, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y coger aire para intentar tranquilizarse. Raven separó todavía más sus muslos y acercó más su cuerpo al suyo. Alex entreabrió los labios por el movimiento, y ambas se miraron.

-Si te duele mucho, avísame -estaba segura de que la mujer tenía que verlo en su cara. A ella se le daba fatal disimular, y la excitación brotaba por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Solo por curiosidad -comenzó a decir-, ¿esto es parte de la recuperación? -Raven la miró fijamente.

-Por supuesto -respondió sin más, y su muslo volvió a rozar levemente su entrepierna, haciendo que Alex se retorciera.

-Me estás torturando -jadeó.

-Te dije que me avisaras si te dolía.

-Nadie ha dicho que me esté doliendo -volvieron a mirarse, y Raven se arrodilló frente a ella haciendo que juntara las plantas del pie en otra posición que ayudaba a estirar su músculo adolorido. Sus manos se apoyaron en sus rodillas y Alex volvió a mirar su escote desde esa posición-. Señor, ten piedad… -murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que esto sí que es estirar con propiedad -la miró con media sonrisa, tenía claro, por cómo la miraba, que le había escuchado en realidad.

-Siéntate -le ordenó, y Alex la obedeció, aunque le habría encantado seguir con esa mujer entre sus piernas-. Separa las piernas.

-Profesora Reyes… -se hizo la ofendida.

-Esto es serio, Woods -Alex sonrió, e hizo lo que le pedía-. Ahora baja el torso y estira los brazos -Alex pensó que se apartaría, pero no lo hizo y su rostro acabó muy cerca de las piernas de la mujer. Adiós, aire. ¿Qué era eso de respirar?-. Baja más -le indicó, colocando su mano en la espalda de la chica.

Oh, sí... algo así era lo que esperaba oír pronto, pero en otras circunstancias.

-¿Más? -bromeó.

-Más -respondió Raven, y Alex sintió que casi se desmayaba cuando la mano de la mujer subió hasta su nuca-. ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes el calor en el músculo?

Sentía calor, pero no exactamente en la contractura.

-Sí, lo siento -levantó un poco la mirada y disfrutó de la vista de los pechos de la mujer-. Lo siento bastante, lo siento profundamente… -Raven bajó su rostro con un manotazo.

-Concéntrate -le advirtió-, y memoriza lo que estoy haciendo. Puede serte útil luego.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esto es una única sesión? Me entristeces, Reyes.

Levantó la vista y vio un asomo de sonrisa, y casi se pone a llorar cuando Raven se apartó de ella, sentándose a su lado.

-Tienes que descansar, es una orden de una fisioterapeuta diplomada.

Alexa la imitó, quedando al mismo nivel que ella, y se miró la pierna. Su piel estaba roja por los roces de esos dedos mágicos y se preguntó qué más podría hacer esas manos.

-Gracias, profesora Reyes –murmuró, y vio a Raven lamiéndose los labios.

-Dame las gracias sacando una buena nota en el próximo examen.

-Eso está hecho -ambas se pusieron de pie y Alex se aseguró que su cuerpo siguiera muy cerca del de su profesora, aún estaba muy caliente y, en ese momento, estaba fantaseando con empotrarla contra la pared y hundir el rostro en su cuello.

-Ya lo veremos... -guardó la colchoneta en su sitio, y comenzó a alejarse, pero Alex la siguió- ¿Qué haces?

-Acompañarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-No necesito compañía.

-Lo sé, pero puedo asegurarme de que llegas sana y salva a tu casa como agradecimiento adelantado…

-No es necesario.

-Insisto.

-Puedes irte y descansar ese músculo, yo tengo que acabar mi rutina.

-Pues te espero -Raven se detuvo, mirándola divertida.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-¿Mejor que ver a mi profesora favorita ejercitándose? -se puso una mano en el mentón de forma pensativa- No, creo que definitivamente no -Raven puso los ojos en blanco, y se fue hasta donde estaban las mancuernas.

-Eres persistente, eso tengo que concedértelo –murmuró, y Alex la observó sonriente, poniéndose cómoda para observar a Raven levantar pesas y ver cómo se marcaban los músculos de esos brazos, temblando internamente por culpa de su imaginación. Bueno, ese día solo podía terminar con ella hospitalizada, follándose a alguien o con una ducha muy, pero que muy fría.

Tal y como dijo, la acompañó hasta su casa cuando terminó de hacer su rutina. Su piso quedaba muy cerca de aquel gimnasio, y casi grita de emoción al darse cuenta de que había conseguido saber dónde vivía Raven Reyes. No hablaron demasiado por el camino, más allá de las bromas tontas de Alex en un intento de hacer reír a su profesora. Cosa que logró un par de veces.

Podía notar las miradas que le echaba, no estaba ciega. Además, lo del masaje dudaba mucho de que hubiese sido solo con fines pedagógicos.

-¿Es aquí? –preguntó, y Raven asintió.

-Nos vemos en clase, Woods.

-Espera -Alex la cogió del brazo, y deseó poder acercarla a su cuerpo y besarla hasta que no hubiese un mañana, pero la soltó cuando volvió a mirarla-, ¿no me invitas a pasar y a tomar un té? Te he acompañado…

-Porque te ha dado la gana -Alex sonrió.

-La verdad es que ha sido todo un placer verte mientras te tonificabas. Las mujeres que saben lo que hacen dentro de un gimnasio… -suspiró- ¡Madre mía!

-Woods -le advirtió, y Alex rio entre dientes.

-Sé preparar infusiones muy beneficiosas para la salud.

Raven sonrió a medias.

-Quizás otro día -fue la respuesta que le dio antes de girarse y entrar al edificio, dejando a Alex con una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja mientras observaba su espalda.

Ese había sido el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

 **Al habla Junsey.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo?**

 **¿Cómo van esas teorías sobre la noche que pasaron juntas Alex y Clarke? Juno y yo tenemos las orejas abiertas a vuestros comentarios sobre ello.**

 **Parece que Clarke y Lexa se tienen más ganas que nunca, y otra vez han sido "interrumpidas" en un casi beso, ¿cuánto más podrán aguantar? Porque esto de ir lento nos va a provocar úlceras a todas aquí. Y, ¿cómo pensáis que será el beso? Si es que se besan...**

 **Bellamy y Roan van a pasos agigantados, ¿os gusta la "pareja"?**

 **Y Alex... Ay, Alex, esas hormonas hay que controlarlas porque creo que estás contagiando a todo el campus, mirad cómo están Clarke y Lexa...**

 **¿Pensáis que Alex va a repetir con Octavia? ¿Cuánto tardará en caer la profesora Reyes en sus garras? La mujer es dura, pero parece que eso solo hace que la pepita del amor de Alex palpite más...**

 **¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora?**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

El día estaba siendo simplemente perfecto. Era uno de esos a los que Clarke le tenía, a veces, un poco de miedo, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tener días tranquilos o días como ese en los que no podía dejar de sonreír. No es que quisiera hacerse la víctima, ni mucho menos; sabía que había gente con situaciones familiares y de vida mucho peor que la suya, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera quejarse de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía nada de lo que quejarse.

Miró a su derecha, y vio a Lexa gesticulando y sonriendo mientras movía las manos e intentaba contarle una anécdota que había vivido en clases esa mañana. A veces le parecía increíble lo guapa que era y lo mucho que la atraía. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que nadie llamaba su atención de esa forma. Esa forma que era casi ilógica, que te quitaba el aliento y hacía que tus dedos cosquillearan. La estaba escuchando a medias, porque no podía dejar de mirar esa boca suculenta. Desde lo que había pasado aquella noche en la que vieron las estrellas, de lo cual tenía demasiadas cosas borrosas, habían ido muy lento, con muchas miradas y mucho tonteo entre las dos; y la verdad era que a Clarke le encantaba eso.

A pesar de todo, había momentos en los que se sentía algo confundida, porque había instantes en los que se cruzaba con la chica en el campus y apenas le sonreía y se comportaba algo distante, y otras veces, la mayoría, le regalaba esa increíble sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla que le hacía tener una sonrisa permanente en el rostro el resto del día. Y eran esos instantes, como el que vivía en ese momento, en los que no tenía ninguna duda de que, entre ellas, estaba pasando algo.

Estaba claro que la morena no solo quería de ella lo que todos aseguraban que Alexa siempre quería de las chicas: sexo; aunque, si era sincera, esperaba que lo quisiera pronto, porque ella se moría por tener ese cuerpo esbelto completamente desnudo rozándose con el suyo, y sin alcohol de por medio para poder recordarlo con detalle los días siguientes. Miró sus dedos mientras Lexa seguía gesticulando, y esos dedos la volvían loca, y, por alguna razón, deseó lamerlos, sentirlos en su cuello y en…

-¿Me estás escuchando? -preguntó Lexa de repente, haciendo que Clarke enfocara sus ojos otra vez.

-¿Mmm?

La morena sonrió ampliamente de manera divertida.

-No has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho -sentenció resignada, y Clarke, que estaba mirando al frente algo sonrojada por haber sido descubierta, se sobresaltó al escuchar un _click._

-¡Oye! -se quejó, intentando pegarle, pero Lexa soltó una risita, correteando, mientras Clarke la perseguía.

Estaban en una de las áreas verdes más bonitas de la universidad, y Clarke estaba encantada con las vistas que tenían; y no, no hablaba de los árboles y el pasto, hablaba de unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa devastadora. Lexa siguió sacando fotos a la vez que reía, hasta que Clarke la alcanzó, cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Te dije que estas eran los mejores retratos -susurró mientras las dos respiraban agitadas por el esfuerzo.

-Y yo te dije que no soy nada fotogénica.

-Tonterías. Lo eres, y lo sabes –la rubia se estremeció cuando el dedo de Lexa pasó por su mejilla de forma suave-. Eres preciosa, Clarke, de verdad –susurró, y Clarke deseó que se acercase un poco más para poder sentir su aliento más cerca.

-Tú también lo eres –murmuró, y ambas se miraron con algo de timidez, pero con ganas de muchas cosas.

-Te prometo que estas fotos serán para mi colección personal -Clarke sonrió.

-Vale, en tal caso, no te mataré por tomarme fotos desprevenida.

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo está tu abuela? -Clarke frunció el ceño mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar otra vez.

En general, poca gente sabía sobre su vida personal, por lo que le sorprendió que Lexa le preguntase por ella, pero no le molestó. Le enternecía que se preocupase por cuestiones de su vida.

-Tiene sus días, pero la última visita no estuvo tan mal. Me reconoció la mayor parte del tiempo y pude verla sonreírme un poco -dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Siento que tengas que estar pasando por eso.

-Estoy acostumbrada -suspiró.

-No deberías. Creo firmemente en que no debemos acostumbrarnos o adaptarnos a situaciones que no nos hacen felices -Clarke giró la vista mirándola, y la forma en la que Lexa la miraba hizo que esas absurdas cosquillas volvieran a su estómago-. Tienes todo lo que se necesita para no acostumbrarte, y mereces ser feliz, Clarke.

-Gracias, Lex… -respondió, adorando escuchar esas palabras saliendo de los labios de Lexa, abrazándose a sí misma. Hacía bastante fresco y ella iba con manga corta, y al estar rodeadas de árboles, estos tapaban completamente el sol.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó la morena, comenzando a quitarse la cazadora marrón, que usaba sobre una camisa gris. Eso, en conjunto con unos vaqueros, le hacía estar jodidamente sexy.

-No, está bien… -comenzó a decir, pero Lexa ya estaba detrás de ella colocando la cazadora en sus hombros.

Clarke sintió su corazón latir muy deprisa cuando los brazos de la morena la rodearon desde atrás y sus pechos rozaron levemente su espalda, intuyendo que Lexa había echado a un lado la cámara que tenía en el cuello; y se estremeció cuando sus labios rozaron su oreja.

-Te queda muy bien... -le susurró con su aliento cálido y sensual, y sintió que sus piernas fallaban cuando Lexa depositó un beso en la parte de atrás de su oreja y, seguidamente, en su cuello- Qué bien hueles…

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? Me encanta cómo hueles –rio, y Lexa la abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí el resto de mi vida? -la escuchó murmurar, y sintió más besos en su nuca.

-Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras.

-No es que me esté aprovechando, ¿vale? Solo quiero quitarte el frío –bromeó, y Clarke rió entre dientes. A ella se le ocurrían otras formas de calentarse, y esos labios dejando besos en su cuello, aunque fuesen cortos y, en principio, inocentes; no ayudaban nada a su mente calenturienta.

-¿Qué tal si nos sacamos una foto? –preguntó, intentando pensar en otra cosa, y Lexa colocó el mentón en su hombro.

-¿De verdad?

-Creo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que contigo lo de las fotos es un asunto serio y que debo acostumbrarme -la sintió reír con un ligero temblor de su cuerpo.

-Vale, pero tienes que sujetar tú la cámara -Clarke casi protesta al sentir que se apartaba un poco para quitarse la cámara del cuello y dársela.

-Lexa, no tengo ni idea de cómo… -pero el cuerpo de Lexa ya estaba de nuevo cerca del suyo, con ambas manos sosteniendo la cámara para que Clarke la observara.

-La voy a configurar, así solo tendrás que estirar el brazo y apretar el botón…

-¿Y si enfoco mal?

-No lo harás -miró una vez más sus largos dedos, adorando lo cuidadas que tenía las uñas: cortas y muy pulcras. Uff... quería esos dedos sobre su cuerpo, de verdad-. Bien, toma.

Clarke la obedeció, y estiró el brazo para sacar el _selfie_ mientras Lexa la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola mucho más de lo que estaba hacía unos minutos. Podía sentir la pelvis de la morena contra sus glúteos, y no pudo evitar moverse un poco y buscar un poco más de ese contacto que tanto estaba deseando sentir. Agradeció que Lexa no estuviera mirando su cara, pero se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de su pequeño movimiento, y la escuchó respirar pesadamente, suponiendo que la respuesta era que sí.

-Vale, ¿lista? -ambas miraron a la cámara, y Clarke tomó la foto. Giró el aparato en sus manos para observar la pantalla, sin poder evitar sonreír. Había quedado muy bien... un momento- Oye -rio-, no estabas mirando a la cámara -se giró para encontrarse con Lexa sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

-No puedo mirarla teniéndote a ti tan cerca. Mis ojos son atraídos por la belleza, es la maldición que tenemos los fotógrafos -Clarke casi se derrite.

Apartó la vista, algo cohibida, y miró las otras fotos que Lexa había echado esa misma mañana. Algunas, de verdad, parecían incluso hasta preparadas, y en otras salía riendo con la mano estirada, intentando quitarle la cámara.

-La verdad es que sí que han quedado bien, pero creo que es por tu gran talento.

-Yo creo que es por la modelo -dijo divertida, colgándose la cámara en el cuello otra vez-. Necesito trabajar en un proyecto para una exposición que haremos en una de las clases, y no tengo ni idea sobre qué puedo hacerlo… No quiero que sea lo típico de paisajes y esas cosas.

-¿Qué opinas de la fotografía erótica? -Lexa que había estado mirando cosas en la cámara con el ceño fruncido, levantó rápidamente la vista, y Clarke se mordió el labio.

-No… eh... -balbuceó- No sé si se me dará bien.

-Puedo hacer de tu modelo –dijo, y sonrió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Lexa-. Creo que le estoy cogiendo algo de gusto a esto.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno, solo si quieres y crees que podría servirte de ayuda…

-Sí, por supuesto que puedes -tragó hondo-. Podríamos hacer una sesión sugerente y muy cuidada… -frunció los labios, pensativa- En realidad es una gran idea.

-Entonces, está decidido -sentenció cogiendo la cazadora de Lexa para arroparse aún más, encantada con la reacción que había provocado en la morena.

-Muchas gracias, Clarke.

-Será un placer -o eso esperaba, se mordió el labio.

Siguieron caminando hasta que sus caminos se debían separar, porque ambas tenían clases. Clarke intentó devolverle la cazadora, pero Lexa negó.

-Tómala prestada -le sonrió-, y me la devuelves luego.

-¿Esa es tu forma de asegurarte de que nos volvamos a ver?

-Quizás -sonrió más ampliamente-, ¿crees que funciona?

-Sin duda –asintió, y esta vez, en vez de besarla cerca del labio, Lexa le dio un abrazo que hizo que la rubia suspirara por su olor y lo íntimo de la situación.

No quería soltarla.

-Te avisaré del lugar y la hora para la sesión, ¿está bien?

-Claro. Hasta luego, Lexa.

-Adiós, nos vemos.

La morena sacó su móvil cuando se alejó lo suficiente de la facultad de la chica, llamando a Alex. Necesitaba contarle lo que había pasado.

-Hola, bebé mío -la saludó, parecía agitada-. Me coges en los vestidores -soltó una risita-. Luna, deja de pegarme en el culo si no quieres que te manosee contra las taquillas -carraspeó-. Lo siento, estas mujeres no pueden ver una tía buena, porque se vuelven locas… ¿Cómo estás? -Lexa sonrió a medias.

-Genial, no sabes lo que me acaba de pasar…

-¡Has follado! -Lexa puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, pero voy a hacerle una sesión de fotografía erótica a Clarke.

-Ahí la has clavado -dijo con orgullo.

-Ha sido su idea en realidad.

-Lex, de verdad, ¿a qué estás esperando? ¿No has ido ya suficientemente lento?

-Sí, bueno, supongo que es hora de avanzar un poco…

-Es hora de que le des lo que te está pidiendo a gritos.

-Ya te dije que es más que eso. Es…

-Una conexión -imitó la voz de Lexa-. Sí, muy bien, pero tú te estás muriendo por conectar también de otra forma, y no lo niegues, porque te conozco. En eso nos parecemos un poco...

-Calla -se mordió el labio, porque su hermana había acertado una vez más. Deseaba a Clarke de forma desesperada.

-Sabes que tengo razón.

-¿Quieres que hagamos algo? Me tienes algo abandonada –cambió de tema.

-¡Sí! Justo te lo quería comentar. Luego te mando un mensaje, que estoy rodeada de gente que no debe enterarse de los asuntos secretos que traemos entre manos. Tengo que terminar de vestirme, ¡hablamos pronto! Te quiero, bebé.

-Y yo a ti, bollito.

Lexa guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y suspiró. No podía esperar a que llegara esa sesión de fotos.

X X X

-Woods -habló el entrenador-, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado un segundo.

-Claro -sonrió, y acompañó al hombre hasta la pequeña oficina que tenía junto al campo.

Dejó la mochila junto a la silla, y se sentó frente al escritorio del hombre, observándole interesada por lo que le tuviese que contar.

-Woods, tu rendimiento está siendo muy bueno, y tenía que proponerte que me gustaría que fueses la capitana del equipo que formaremos para la competición de fútbol que se hace cada dos años en todo Estados Unidos entre las principales universidades.

Tras la sorpresa, Alexa se quedó pensativa. Sí, era una buena oportunidad, igual incluso podría conseguir una beca o algo con su participación, y plantearse seriamente hacer un doctorado para dedicarse a la docencia como le dijo la profesora piernas sexys. Mmm... Tendría que preguntarle cómo es todo el proceso.

Ay, lo que hacía por su futuro.

-¿Tiene en mente alguna compañera de mi equipo para que forme ese equipo?

-De momento, solo te tengo en mente a ti, y como capitana del equipo necesito que, junto conmigo, analicemos a los equipos de esta facultad para escoger a las mejores. ¿Aceptas?

-Cuente conmigo.

Estiró su mano para estrechar la del entrenador, pactando el trato. Sonrió satisfecha, y salió del campo apuntándose mentalmente que Lunita tenía que estar con ella. Iba metida en sus pensamientos, pero la silueta de esa mujer la podía sacar de cualquier estado, a pesar de que la veía de espaldas, supo que era ella. La señorita piernas sexys estaba en el parking de profesores sentada sobre un muro y con el móvil en la mano.

-Reyes -saludó sonriente, y la mujer se giró para mirarla saltar el muro y sentarse a su lado.

-Hola, Woods.

-Buen entrenamiento, ¿eh? -preguntó, sabiendo que había estado en el campo mientras su equipo estaba en él.

-He notado que llevas mejor la cojera.

-Supongo que han hecho magia con mi pierna. Démosle las gracias a mi ángel de la guarda -sonrió a la chica, y observó cómo ella hacía lo mismo, mirándola de reojo.

-Esperemos que vuelva a estar si lo necesitas.

-O que no tenga que lesionarme otra vez para poder volver a verlo - la profesora rodó los ojos antes de fijar su vista en ella y sonreír.

-Ten cuidado y no hagas tonterías, anda. Las lesiones resienten el músculo a largo plazo.

-Me encanta que sepas tanto de todo –le guiñó el ojo, y observó cómo negaba con la cabeza divertida-. ¿Esperas a alguien? -se interesó, no supo porqué pero se sintió con más confianza con ella, sobre todo después del día del masaje.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando lo recordó. No recordaba la última vez que había estado así de cachonda con unas simples caricias o la visión de su cuerpo. Menudo escote tenía la profesora... Joder.

-No me arranca el coche -suspiró-. He llamado al taller a ver si vienen a recogerlo, así que eso hago, esperar a los mecánicos.

Oh, nena, no te preocupes, aquí está Alexa para servirla.

-¿Puedo? -bajó del muro, dejando su bolsa de deporte junto a la mujer- ¿Es este? –preguntó, señalando el coche que quedaba frente a ellas, y Raven asintió, pasándole las llaves, consiguiendo Alex atraparlas al vuelo- No es que sea una experta en coches, pero mi padre era muy obsesivo con el suyo... Estaba todo el rato comprando diferentes piezas y tonterías para mejorarlo.

La vio observarla fijamente, aún sobre el muro. Ese día no iba con minifalda, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma automática cuando esa mujer estaba sentada en cualquier sitio y con sus piernas cruzadas, ¿o era la forma en la que la miraba? No lo tenía muy claro, porque esa mirada chocolate le hacía casi temblar, y eso lo tenía más que comprobado.

Pulsó el botón del mando para abrir el coche, colándose en el asiento del piloto, y maldiciendo internamente porque olía a ella por todos lados. ¿Había sido una buena idea intentar arrancar su coche? Su perfume era embriagador, y había aprendido que le encantaba, ¿cuál usaría? Flashbacks del día juntas en el gimnasio vinieron a su mente, recordando que ahí no olía a ese perfume, pero podía jurar que la mujer con su aroma propio olía mejor. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos, porque recordar cómo sus pechos se presionaron con la parte de atrás de su pierna mientras la ayudaba a estirar no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, y menos si lo que intentaba era sorprenderla otra vez.

Metió la llave en el contacto e intentó arrancar, pero, obviamente, no terminaba de hacerlo. Escuchó que llamaban al móvil y contestaba rápidamente, mientras ella se levantaba y abría el capó para observar si había algo mal por ahí. Bueno, igual estaba simulando, y bastante bien debía decir.

-Que van a tardar más de una hora en llegar –habló de repente detrás de ella, consiguiendo que diese un salto por el susto y se diera un golpe en la cabeza.

-Joder -se quejó, tocándose en la coronilla, pero encontró ahí una mano ya.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento… -habló la profesora, acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Alex se giró para mirarla con cara de dolor, y sin apartar la mano de la suya, le encantaba el calor que desprendía.

-Si hago un examen de mierda puntúame bien. Es tu culpa que haya perdido millones de neuronas en un segundo.

-No, lo siento, soy muy objetiva corrigiendo. Si el examen es una mierda, tu puntuación será una mierda -Alexa no pudo evitar reír con su frase, observando cómo ella sonreía satisfecha.

-¿Sabes que puedo arrancar tu coche y llevarlo al taller ahora mismo?

-No te creo...

-Si lo consigo, vienes conmigo a cenar esta noche.

-Woods, no -dijo ahora seria, separándose de ella.

-Cogemos mi coche, vamos a algún sitio de comida rápida, pedimos para llevar y nos alejamos para que nadie sepa que estás conmigo.

-Woods… -advirtió la profesora, suspirando. Alex la notó incómoda, y no quería que lo estuviese.

-Está bien -levantó las manos, dándose por rendida-. Lo hago por amor al arte y no obtengo nada a cambio -terminó por decir, y cerró el capó, volviendo a sentarse en el asiento del piloto y cerrando la puerta.

Su padre le había enseñado mil veces a hacerlo, y no tardó nada en conseguir que el motor rugiese, dejando sorprendida a la profesora Reyes.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Un mago no revela sus trucos. Sube y te llevo al taller -ofreció, y la vio alejarse para coger su bolso y la bolsa de deporte que había dejado en el muro, subiendo en el asiento del copiloto cuando tuvo todo en su poder.

Ahora olía mejor, porque era el que provenía de su cuerpo, o de su pelo, no lo tenía claro. Maldita obsesión. Fue el jodido masaje, lo intensificó todo, y aún sentía cómo le faltaba el aliento si recordaba lo bien que estuvieron esas manos en su pierna. ¿Cómo era posible excitarse de tal manera por un masaje? Bueno, no solo eso, fue una mezcla: el masaje, las caricias disimuladas, lo buena que estaba con ese conjunto deportivo y algo sudada por el _footing_ que había realizado, y la mirada fija y penetrante que tenía sobre ella durante todo el proceso… Esa mezcla fue la que hizo que la ropa interior que llevaba ese día tuviese que jubilarse. Adiós, braguitas azules. Las echaría de menos.

-Profesora Reyes -llamó.

-Puedes llamarme Raven fuera del aula -concedió finalmente, y Alex sonrió al volante.

-Raven -dijo por primera vez su nombre en alto-, puedes llamarme Alexa o Alex, como quieras.

-Woods me gusta -la chica miró a la mujer, que le sonreía divertida, y le devolvió el gesto.

-Dime, ¿qué películas te gustan?

-No vamos a ir al cine –cortó rápidamente.

-Es una conversación para hacer el viaje más ameno, Raven -volvió a observarla de reojo, y vio que miraba por la ventana mordiéndose el labio levemente.

Ojalá pudiese morder ella ese jodido labio.

-Vale -suspiró-. Me gustan los thrillers psicológicos, películas que te hagan pensar y que no sepas cómo van a acabar.

-¿De las que te dejan con la boca abierta? -preguntó divertida.

-Me gusta que me sorprendan, en general.

-¿Te he sorprendido alguna vez? -no pudo aguantarse el preguntar.

-Alguna vez, ya te lo dije -respondió-. ¿Y las tuyas?

-Me gustan… -se quedó pensativa- Me gustan las películas de suspense.

-¿Te gustan las de Hitchcock? -Alex rio.

-Mis favoritas.

-Me vuelves a sorprender.

-Me alegro -tonteó-. Otra pregunta, ¿tienes ya jugadora favorita?

-No.

-Para no tenerla te he visto ya en varios entrenamientos.

-¿Quién te dice que vaya a ver a las jugadoras? -Alex frunció el ceño, y se quedó pensativa- Es ahí -señaló hacia su izquierda, y giró el volante para entrar en el taller.

Si no iba a verla a ella o a cualquier otra jugadora, ¿a qué mierda iba al campo cuando entrenaban? Entonces se le encendió la bombilla: al entrenador. No, joder, Raven… ¡Si tenía hasta barriga! ¿Cómo podía estar interesada en el entrenador? Le vinieron imágenes mentales de los dos riendo en el banquillo, y sintió algo muy desagradable en el estómago. ¿Y si era de esas chicas que le gustaban las carnes? Pues lo llevaba claro, porque ella no iba a engordar, bufó internamente. Pero, ¿y si cogía unos kilitos solo para poder beneficiársela? Igual merecía la pena, se apostaba que esa mujer te hacía quemar millones de calorías con tan solo una sesión de sexo salvaje.

Salió del coche cuando lo aparcó, y cogió su bolsa, acercándose a Raven con ella en el hombro cuando dejó de hablar con uno de los hombres que estaban allí.

-Bueno, nuestros caminos se separan -comentó, despidiéndose de ella, pero se quedó sorprendida, y muy satisfecha, cuando la profesora se acercó a ella y besó su mejilla rápidamente.

-Ahí tienes lo que obtienes a cambio de arrancar el coche y haberme traído.

-Ha sido mejor que la cena -concedió, y la mujer la miró fijamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás antes de girarse.

La sonrisa no se fue de su cara, notando cómo ardía el punto donde había sentido sus labios. Quedaba menos, lo estaba consiguiendo poco a poco y sin tener que engordar. Los ojos de Alexa no pudieron evitar bajar por su anatomía, cogiendo aire cuando llegó a su culo apretado por esos vaqueros.

Joder, cómo le costaba contenerse con esa mujer.

X X X

Lexa miró el estudio que había improvisado en una de las salas que la universidad proveía a los estudiantes de fotografía. Soñaba con tener algún día su lugar propio, pero de momento se conformaba con usar el de la facultad, y no iba a quejarse porque era más que suficiente. Estaba nerviosa, y no por la sesión en sí; sino porque sabía que tener a Clarke ligera de ropa y posando de forma sensual y erótica para ella iba a ser muy malo para su salud y su ritmo cardiaco.

La habitación estaba empapelada con colores grisáceos con motivos blancos, y tenía un amplio suelo de madera que a Lexa le pareció perfecto para aquella sesión. Había traído un sofá, un espejo y algunas telas del mismo color del empapelado y otras blancas, que había colocado estratégicamente sobre el suelo, haciendo que el ambiente se viese más sofisticado. También tenía ya lista la iluminación de la sala con los distintos flashes colocados y, además, el vestuario que iba a llevar Clarke. Solo faltaba que la chica llegara.

Comprobó que su cámara estuviese también lista y colocó algo de música para crear ambiente. ¿Sería esto último innecesario? Tampoco quería que Clarke pensara que quería aprovecharse de la situación e intentar seducirla o algo así... ¿a quién quería engañar? Claro que quería. Clarke le volvía loca y sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era jugar con fuego, y, sinceramente, ella esperaba quemarse esa misma tarde.

Estaba probando el enfoque de la cámara cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta y Clarke entró algo agitada.

-Oh, cielos, lo siento. Sé que llego tarde, pero la última clase se ha alargado y no podía irme porque este profesor odia a los que llegan tarde y a los que se van pronto, y de verdad que quería huir, pero…

-Clarke, Clarke -rio Lexa, con la cámara aún colgada en el cuello-, está bien, no llegas tarde. Tampoco es que hayamos quedado a una hora específica. Me dijiste que cuando salieras de tu clase vendrías y aquí estás –sonrió, y Clarke se sintió feliz simplemente de verla. Estaba tan sexy con esa camisa y esa cámara en su cuello.

Miró alrededor.

-Guau esto… parece profesional -se mordió el labio, y se acercó a Lexa dándole un beso cerca de los labios, justo como hacía siempre la morena.

Ambas se miraron, y Clarke estuvo segura de que Lexa la besaría en ese momento, pero, en vez de eso, se lamió los labios en un gesto sensual que mortificó a Clarke.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? -fue lo que preguntó en un susurro.

-Muy segura, no te preocupes. Además, dijiste que iba a ser algo profesional y nada vulgar…

-Promesa -levantó el dedo meñique, como una niña, y Clarke sonrió cogiéndolo con el suyo.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas y cambiarme? -Lexa señaló una mesa donde tenía preparado su portátil y algunos cables para ir viendo las fotos; y justo detrás de esta había un biombo, que quedaba al lado derecho de la habitación.

-Te he dejado allí la ropa -señaló el sofá-, ya sabes, para que la vieses primero -se rascó la cabeza-. Y, si no estás cómoda con eso, he traído otras opciones… -se mordió el interior del labio cuando vio a la rubia repasando el vestuario que consistía en lencería de color negro y blanco, con bordados muy delicados, completamente nueva y traída directamente de _Victoria's Secret._ También había, junto a la ropa interior, unos shorts negros, una camisa azul y otros accesorios, como un collar de perlas y unos pendientes- ¿Te parece bien? -preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Es muy bonito todo -pasó los dedos por las telas, tenía claro que la ropa era completamente nueva-. Dame unos minutos.

-Claro, los que quieras –asintió, y Clarke se fue detrás del biombo.

Lexa podía ver su figura a través de la tela amarilla, y contuvo la respiración cuando la vio quitándose la camiseta y posteriormente el sujetador. Podía imaginarse cómo serían esos preciosos pechos desnudos, y cómo subirían y bajarían mientras estaba bajo de su cuerpo y sus dedos entraban y salían de… Apartó la vista rápidamente.

 _Joder, Lexa, contrólate, esto no es bueno para tu presión arterial._

La deseaba demasiado, pero debía ser profesional. Estaban ahí para que ella pudiese trabajar en su sesión de fotos y lograr impresionar a Gustus. Necesitaba entrar dentro del grupo de alumnos que harían esas prácticas, era una agencia muy conocida y quedaría genial en su currículo.

-Lex... -la escuchó preguntar mientras ella intentaba concentrarse en ajustar las luces, a pesar de que lo había comprobado mil veces ya.

-¿Si? ¿Algún problema?

-No, no -asomó solo la cabeza y se mordió el labio-. No estoy segura de si la camisa es mi talla.

-Oh, tengo otras –dijo, y cuando Clarke salió casi se desmaya.

Estaba de infarto con las piernas desnudas, debido a los pequeños pantalones, y con la camisa entreabierta, con tan solo los dos botones inferiores abrochados, dejando sus pechos al descubierto; y debía decir que se veían preciosos y apetecibles dentro de ese sujetador. Podía jurar que se le había olvidado cómo respirar, y también podía jurar que, probablemente, la razón por la que no le quedaba bien esa camisa era por esas dos perfecciones que portaba.

-Podríamos dejarla así, ¿no? -se señaló, y Lexa volvió a bajar su vista a su escote, a pesar de que no quería ser descarada con ella- Sin los botones de arriba… -la morena asintió de forma repetida, sintiéndose torpe de repente.

-Podríamos hacer eso, sí, definitivamente –murmuró sin dejar de mirar su cuello, sus pechos y sus piernas.

Alzó la vista, perdiéndose en sus ojos, y Clarke sintió que se humedecía solo por ver la forma sedienta en la que le miraba Lexa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero ella podía ver en su mirada que esa chica tranquila escondía muchas cosas. Cosas que se moría por conocer.

-¿Tienes algo de maquillaje? -dijo de repente, rompiendo el intercambio de miradas.

-Oh, sí –reaccionó un poco avergonzada por haberse quedado mirándola de esa forma, pero… madre del señor, cómo para no hacerlo.

-¿Cómo prefieres que lo haga? -para empezar, le gustaría tenerla debajo de ella- ¿Algo sencillo? –ah, sí, el maquillaje.

-Sí. En este caso: menos es más. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Claro -se sentó y Lexa se acercó, mirándola a través del espejo.

-¿Qué te parece si recogemos tu pelo de esta forma? -cogió varios mechones, y Clarke se estremeció de placer al sentir esos largos dedos en su cuello y su nuca- Igual más adelante podríamos probar otras cosas y soltarlo…

-Tú eres la experta -respondió con la voz un poco más afectada de lo que esperaba mientras empezaba a maquillarse. Lexa le ayudó a retocarse un poco los ojos, pero el resto del maquillaje fue bastante simple.

Lexa la giró, cogiéndola por los hombros y mirando con intensidad su rostro, comprobando que estaba todo bien y que no faltaba o sobraba nada.

-Eres preciosa, Clarke -su dedo acarició su mejilla de forma fugaz y apartó la vista, alejándose y dejándola sin aliento y sin tiempo para responder-. Creo que podemos empezar –la rubia aún sentía su corazón latir muy rápido con esa declaración.

Se recostó en el sofá y siguió las instrucciones de la morena, que se había metido ya en su papel de fotógrafa y hacía que los flashes, en conjunto con la música, hiciesen que todo pareciera una sesión de un profesional. Notó que poco a poco fue acercándose, cambiando de ángulos y de posiciones para captar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Probemos algo -se acercó, colocándose tras el respaldo-. Voy a tomar fotos desde aquí, quiero aprovechar ese espejo -Clarke giró la vista, percatándose de que había un espejo ahí-. Colócate boca abajo.

-¿Así? –se apoyó en sus manos y juntó sus brazos, haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran aún más, junto con el collar de perlas que adornaba su cuello.

-Justo así -sacó las fotos-. Mueve la barbilla un poco a la derecha y abre los labios. Sí, perfecto... Estás preciosa -más _clicks-._ Coge el collar, y muérdelo -Lexa tragó con fuerza mientras tomaba las fotos. Clarke la estaba matando, pero las fotos estaban siendo sensacionales-. Sube más las piernas... Sí, eso -sacó más fotos-. Ahora ponte boca arriba -acomodó algunos cojines detrás de su cabeza, y se acercó aún más para tomarle fotos desde arriba.

-Podrías ponerte sobre mí… -Lexa apartó la cámara de su cara para mirarla- Para tener un mejor ángulo, quiero decir -sonrió-. No es que sepa más de esto que tú, pero…

-No, tienes razón -le concedió, separando las piernas para que quedaran a cada lado del sofá mientras Clarke seguía tumbada sobre él-. ¿Te sientes cómoda si abrimos el resto de botones? -preguntó y vio a Clarke quitándolos sin pudor, dejando su vientre sensual a la vista, y esas caderas que... Oh, Dios, quería perderse en ellas.

-¿Así? -Lexa no encontró las palabras para responder, así que solo asintió, tomando las fotos.

-Abre un poco la boca… -le pidió, y Clarke la obedeció.

-¿Así?

-Espera… -estiró la mano separando un poco sus labios con su pulgar, dándose cuenta luego de lo íntimo del gesto.

Contuvo la respiración cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Clarke y la lengua de ésta lamió su dedo, mojándolo y acariciándolo suavemente. Su entrepierna comenzó a palpitar, y su vientre se llenó de sensaciones deliciosas. Pudo sentir su pulso desbocado cuando Clarke metió el dedo dentro de su boca, consiguiendo que Lexa tragase con dificultad. Necesitaba besarla. Joder, iba a besarla.

En ese momento, recordó las palabras de uno de sus profesores en Inglaterra: "si la imagen es perfecta, dispara". Echó las fotos sin decir nada más, ya que no había nada más perfecto en ese momento que Clarke con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos, con su dedo acariciándolos. Cuando apartó la cámara de su rostro comprobó que seguía mirándola fijamente.

-¿Te ha gustado, Lex? -preguntó Clarke con voz ronca, incorporándose para sentarse. Lexa se dejó caer, sentándose frente a ella, pero sin dejar de acariciar sus labios. Sus piernas temblaban... bueno, su cuerpo entero temblaba.

-Sí…

Clarke fue quien acortó más la distancia, y ambas se miraron. No podía aguantarlo más, sus narices se acariciaron y, unos segundos después, unieron sus labios con un gemido de placer por parte de ambas. Al principio fueron besos fogosos y cortos, sintiendo los labios de la otra. Lexa cogió el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, lamiendo su labio inferior, absorbiendo y chupando con fuerza, haciendo que la rubia suspirara sobre su boca. Sintió las manos de Clarke en su cintura, consiguiendo intensificar el roce de sus cuerpos mientras el beso se hacía más necesitado, mucho más húmedo y sensual. Lexa abrió la boca y fue el momento de que sus lenguas comenzaron a hacer cosas increíbles, y Clarke supo en ese momento que iba a volverse adicta a esa boca y a esos besos.

La lengua de la morena acariciaba el interior de su boca mientras dejaba besos sensuales antes de volver a, simplemente, unir sus labios con los suyos, repitiendo el proceso: labios, lengua, labios, chupetón… Probablemente tuvo que ver con el alcohol, pero el beso de aquella noche no se comparaba a este. En ese momento, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, y sentía mariposas y todo tipo de insectos revolotear en su estómago.

Sintió las manos de Lexa acariciar sus piernas y se abrazó a su cuello, dejando que la morena acariciara sus glúteos antes de arrastrarla hasta que estuvo sentada sobre sus muslos. Se apartó un poco para coger aire mientras los labios de Lexa no le daban tregua y besaban su cuello, lamiendo con su lengua hasta llegar a su oreja, donde también lamió, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo, haciendo que Clarke moviera las caderas con un gemido.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de que esto pasara… -murmuró entre dientes, cegada por la excitación.

-Yo también, Clarke -respondió Lexa, besando la base de su cuello, deleitándose con su piel. Clarke olía de una forma que no podía ser legal.

Sus labios volvieron a los suyos, y Lexa la empujó un poco hasta quedar sobre ella en el sofá mientras Clarke suspiraba y jadeaba sin poderlo evitar. Su mano recorrió de nuevo una de sus piernas y subió hasta su abdomen. Lexa se apartó con la respiración acelerada, y miró sus pechos. Deseaba tener esos pechos en su boca y si no los tenía en ese momento iba a morir. Quizás se estaba volviendo muy dramática...

Dejó de nuevo besos por su cuello, bajando hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de sus pechos, sacando la lengua para dejar un rastro de fuego sobre su piel, pero, antes de que pudiera si quiera apartar su sujetador, la puerta comenzó a sonar con insistencia, incluso por encima del ruido de la música.

Ambas pararon, mirándose con los ojos oscurecidos.

-¿Tienes que abrir? -susurró la rubia, acariciando su espalda por debajo de la camisa.

-Lamentablemente, sí -respondió con pesar y volvió a besarla. Gimieron otra vez llenas de satisfacción, pero la puerta volvió a sonar-. Mierda -murmuró aún sobre sus labios-. Espera -se puso de pie deprisa, y fue hacia la puerta.

Clarke miró su culo desde allí, recordando el encuentro que habían tenido en la clase de yoga. Necesitaba apretar ese culito con sus manos mientras Lexa se movía sobre ella completamente desnuda y con sus cuerpos recubiertos en sudor...

La morena cerró la puerta, volviendo a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pasa algo? –se sentó bien para acariciar su espalda lentamente.

-Nadie me había dicho que esto solo estaba disponible durante dos horas. Al parecer hay una lista gigante de gente esperando para entrar.

-Bueno, eso tiene sentido en realidad -se miraron, y sonrieron. Ninguna quería moverse, pero sabían que debían dejar los besos hasta ahí, de momento-. Voy a vestirme.

-Yo pasaré las fotos al portátil y podemos verlas luego. Si quieres, claro…

-Por supuesto -sonrió a medias, y a Lexa le encantó que tuviera los labios hinchados por los besos que acababan de compartir.

-Clarke -la rubia la miró-, todo lo que tienes puesto ahora es tuyo. Guárdatelo.

-Oh, no... No podría.

-Sí que puedes -dijo firme con una sonrisa, y Clarke asintió, girándose para meterse tras el biombo otra vez.

Lexa se mordió el labio, dando vueltas llena de felicidad.

-¿Lex? -se asomó, y la morena se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que Clarke la había visto girando como una niña pequeña- Besas jodidamente bien –dijo, y se volvió a esconder tras regalarle una mirada traviesa.

Lexa amplió su sonrisa, y se dejó caer en la silla con un gran suspiro. Se apuntó mentalmente el decirle que ella también besaba muy bien y que, definitivamente, se moría por repetirlo.

X X X

No sabía cuántas veces había cantado ya el cumpleaños feliz a su amiga. ¿Millones? Puede, porque cuando volvió a cantarla a todo pulmón por la calle, Luna se lanzó a su espalda tapando su boca con ambas manos.

-¡Cállate ya, pesada!

-Vamos, Luna, no todos los días se cumplen veintidós años. Te vas haciendo mayor -la dejó en el suelo y rodeó su hombro, estirando su otro brazo para que vislumbraran juntas el futuro-. Imagínanos. Tú y yo con bastones conquistando a todas las mejores conservadas de ochenta años. Oh, sí -gimió contra su oreja-, qué satisfechas van a estar con nosotras.

-No hagas eso, estúpida.

-¿Te pone? -volvió a gemir contra su oreja, dándole un mordisco en el lóbulo mientras reía, llevándose un guantazo de Luna en la mejilla.

-Te has pasado, Luna -dijo Anya, y pasó una venda por los ojos de la chica.

-Te dije que con ese pelo de leona no ibas a llegar a atarla con esta mierda -protestó Alex, intentando ayudarla.

-Que esto se aplasta y llega, ya verás… -la señaló cuando la consiguió poner.

-Bueno, ahora parece una cosa rara…

-¡Ya os vale! -se quejó Luna.

-Ey -cogió sus mejillas, mirando la venda que tapaba sus ojos-, estás tensa... Tranquila, después te echo un polvazo y te relajo, pero ahora debemos ir a tu fiesta –le dio un pico rápido en los labios, y dio un salto hacia atrás mientras reía cuando la vio buscándola para, probablemente, pegarle otra vez.

Conoció a Luna el primer día de clases, y ya se sentaron juntas desde entonces. En realidad, estuvieron en habitaciones distintas al principio, ella había caído con una chica, que un principio estaba buena, pero luego resultó ser una loca del coño que le daba mucho miedo. Una vez le pilló con su ropa puesta en la cama, y ese día decidió que debía cambiarse de habitación para no sufrir ningún ataque o, mucho peor, ser asesinada en la oscuridad. Luna y ella hablaban mucho en las distintas asignaturas, y congeniaron bastante bien, por ello, cuando le contó lo de su compañera, o también conocida como "la loca del coño", decidieron compartir habitación, pasando todo lo que le quedaba de primero juntas. Fue en el segundo curso cuando se acostaron, ¿por qué? Porque el alcohol era muy malo y se encendía como una llama nada más se mencionaba la palabra "sexo".

Alex se quedó seria mirando al frente. Era idiota. Ese había sido siempre su problema y, de normal no pasaba nada, hasta que pasó lo de Clarke. No se podía creer que aún no se hubiese descubierto el pastel, probablemente la chica no se acordaba de nada, de lo cual, en el fondo, se alegraba.

-Alex -llamó Anya-, me ha contado Luna que tienes una víctima que se te resiste -la sonrisa volvió automáticamente a su rostro.

-La señorita piernas sexys.

-No la llames así -se rio Luna.

-Deberías estar en nuestra clase Anya, porque la idiota de nuestra amiga no se da cuenta de que esa mujer suspira por mis huesos, y lo que no son huesos.

-Está chalada, no le hagas caso. Se le resiste una tía y empieza a tener alucinaciones.

-¡Qué es verdad! -se indignó- Bah, para hablar con payasas, mejor no hablar.

-Gilipollas.

-Estúpida.

-Coño calentón.

-Bien que te gusta.

-Eh… ya vale -cortó Anya.

Ella era la mayor de las tres, ya estaba en el último año, y era conocida de Luna antes de entrar en la facultad. Se la presentó ella misma y se llevaban bien, pero con Anya era distinto, porque más que ser una amiga confidente, era más la "amiga de mi amiga"; pero no quitaba que se lo pasasen en grande cuando quedaban juntas. De vez en cuando se apuntaba su novio, con el cual Alex también se llevaba bastante bien, ya que compartían dos aficiones: las mujeres y el fútbol.

Entraron al bar, teniendo cuidado de que Luna no tropezase con el escalón que había tras pasar por la puerta, y fueron directamente a una mesa donde estaban los compañeros de clase con los que mejor se llevaban y algunos amigos de Luna de otras facultades, que gritaron al unísono un "feliz cumpleaños" cuando quitaron la venda de la chica, la cual empezó a recibir abrazos mientras la felicitaban y le revolvían el pelo, aunque era su toque; daba igual cuántas veces la despeinaras que siempre le quedaba bien.

Empezaron a beber entre risas y mandando los unos a los otros a que realizaran retos, ¿por qué? Porque era divertido y para hacer más amena la espera de la gente que faltaba.

-Ey, Alex –habló Tom-, ¿no es esa la profe de lesiones deportivas?

Casi se rompe el cuello para mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba ahí. Parecía que la vida le sonreía, porque últimamente compartía bastantes momentos fuera del aula con su profesora.

-Joder, madre del amor hermoso –exageró, dejándose caer en la mesa y mirándola fijamente.

Estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra, con un vestido que se ceñía completamente a todas sus curvas. La recorrió completamente, deteniéndose en sus piernas, que, cómo no, las tenía cruzadas, sin perder en ningún momento su toque, mientras hablaba animada con otras dos mujeres y sostenía una copa con una de sus manos. A Raven Reyes también le gustaba divertirse... Era bueno saberlo.

-¿Esa es la señorita "piernas sexys"? –preguntó Anya inclinándose a su lado para observarla, haciendo reír a los presentes con el nombre con el que se dirigió a la profesora.

-¿No la ves? –señaló con su mano extendida- ¿Has visto mejores piernas que esas?

-¿Te la has tirado ya? –se burló uno de los chicos, y Alex le fulminó con la mirada.

-Dame tiempo –bebió de su copa para refrescarse. Eso de tirarse a su profesora le secaba la boca.

-Te retamos a que vayas donde está ella y le digas que quieres un poco de su "chocholate".

-Oh, vamos –arqueó las cejas-. Yo soy mucho más sutil –todos se empezaron a carcajear y le sacaron una sonrisa. Vale, era totalmente su estilo, pero con Raven esas cosas no funcionaban, lo tenía ya comprobado.

-Sube donde el karaoke y dedícale una canción–señaló una de sus compañeras el pequeño escenario de madera que había al final del bar-.Déjale claro lo que quieres.

-Eso está hecho –se levantó rápidamente-. ¿Debería saludarle antes? –se colocó bien la camiseta.

-Está claro. Dile: "hola, piernas sexys, me gustaría que me dieses un poco de tu chocholate, pero, como soy una dama, te cantaré una canción"... –Luna se llevó una colleja de parte de Alex, que empezó a andar decidida hacia su profesora.

-¡Alex! –escuchó a su lado a mitad de camino, y sonrió ampliamente a su hermana, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Bebé! –la abrazó en mitad del bar.

-¿Dónde está Luna? Tengo que darle su regalo –levantó una bolsa-. He tardado más porque no sabía qué comprarle exactamente.

-Ya... –levantó la ceja, reconociendo su cara al instante- ¿Quizás alguna rubia te acompañaba en esa labor?

-Quizás, pero no te pienses nada raro, han sido un par de besos...

-Ya... un par –Alex le dio un pellizco en el costado divertida-. Me lo tienes que contar todo, por cierto.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de la sesión porno.

-No ha sido porno –frunció el ceño, pero se le escapó la sonrisa.

-Oh, Dios, habéis copulado, ¿verdad?

-¡No! –rio por la obsesión de su hermana- Nos han interrumpido –Alexa bufó sonoramente, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-No me lo puedo creer... Tienes que tener esto a punto de explotar –le dio un golpe rápido a su hermana sobre su pantalón, escuchándola quejarse entre risas-. Dame un adelanto.

-Besos intensos sobre una Clarke con la camisa abierta –levantó la ceja mirándola traviesa, y Alex no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, bebito.

-Calla y dime dónde está Luna –rio.

-En esa mesa de ahí –señaló.

-¿Y a dónde vas tú? ¿Al baño? –preguntó.

-No, digamos que he visto a una sexy señorita...

-¿A quién? –se interesó, mirando hacia donde se dirigía antes su hermana.

-Pues... –miró a la mujer que estaba de lado y riendo en ese momento.

-Joder, Alex, ¿la profesora? –frunció el ceño y agarró su barbilla para que la mirase.

-Deja que cumpla mis fantasías –suplicó poniendo morros.

-Va a acabar denunciándote por acoso –dijo seria, y Alex suspiró.

-Se muere de ganas, y puedo jurar que tiene más que yo misma.

-No seas pesada, por favor. Es tu profesora...

-Me ha puesto las tetas en la cara, y varias veces –recalcó, recordando el maravilloso día que le hizo el masaje, las vistas tan increíbles y cercanas que tuvo.

-Alex... –advirtió.

-Vale, vale –levantó las manos-. Me rindo. Voy al baño. Nos vemos en un rato

-Yo le daré el regalo a Luna.

Alex se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo hacia el escenario, que estaba vacío, subiéndose en él y cogiendo el micrófono.

-Esto va para ti, profesora –miró hacia la mujer, que se giró en su asiento, probablemente al haber reconocido su voz-, por hacer las clases tan interesantes –dijo con voz sensual al micrófono mientras elegía con un mando la canción que tenía en mente, alegrándose de que estuviese en la lista-. _Let's go!_ –empezó a sonar la música de Shania Twain por todo el bar, y muchos ojos la miraron curiosos mientras ella bailaba al ritmo de la música- _Dont' wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night. I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah..._ –sonrió al ver cómo la mujer se giraba en el taburete para observarla mejor mientras negaba con la cabeza- _Uh, I know I sound serious, and baby I am_ -no pudo evitar mirar un segundo hacia su hermana para verla tapándose la cara con las manos, pero sus ojos fueron otra vez a la mujer explosiva a la que dedicaba la canción- _._ _You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land._ _Oh, yeah..._ -pudo ver incluso un amago de sonrisa en su rostro- _._ _So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun._ _There's no need to be alone when you find that someone -_ ahora Lexa reía con Luna mientras se ponía toda su mesa a dar palmadas al ritmo de la canción-. _I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_ -su profesora hablaba con una de sus amigas, riendo y sin dejar de mirarla, mientras la mujer de su lado daba palmadas también animada-. _I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night. You can betcha by the time I say "go"; you'll never say "no"_ –le dedicó una sonrisa levantando una ceja- _. I'm gonna getcha, its's a matter of fact. I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that. You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine._ _Just like I should, I'll getcha good –_ con esa frase finalizó el estribillo y se dio la vuelta para menear su culo unos segundos antes de que volviese a tener que cantar-. _Yeah, uh, uh. I've already planned it, here's how it's gonna be._ _I'm gonna love you and you're gonna fall in love with me_ -guiñó un ojo a la profesora que volvía a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios-. Yeah, yeah.

Terminó la canción de manera triunfal y bajó del escenario, mirando cómo las mujeres que acompañaban a la señorita piernas-sexys se ponían frente a ella y comenzaban a hablar entre ellas; probablemente se habían quedado sorprendidas con la chica a la que su amiga deseaba. Raven Reyes, estás a punto.

Fue hacia su grupo, y se sentó orgullosa en la silla junto a su hermana.

-Reto conseguido –dijo con orgullo, agarrando su bebida para refrescar su garganta.

-Ahora solo queda que surta efecto y que se lance a tus brazos; aunque, según la canción, eras tú la que ibas a atacar, ¿no? –bromeó Lexa.

-¿No te das cuenta de que pasa de ti? –dijo ahora Luna.

-Tonterías, se le caía la baba mirándome –zanjó el tema con una sonrisa pícara, buscando con la mirada a la profesora, pero no estaba en su sitio.

-Oh, oh, ¡Alex! –escuchó a Tom- ¡Que te la devuelven! –empezó a reírse con otros amigos, y la morena miró hacia donde le indicó para ver a Raven y sus dos amigas sobre el escenario. El micrófono lo sujetaba la profesora, y terminaron de elegir la canción para que empezase a sonar la música de ABBA por todos los altavoces del local.

 _-You're so hot, teasing me_ –empezó cantando ella, y Alex sonrió mirándola interesada mientras estaba en el escenario con sus dos amigas, las cuales se unieron a su voz con la siguiente frase _._

 _-So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you._

 _-That's something I couldn't do_ –volvió a cantar la profesora- _. There's that look in your eyes._

 _-I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild._

 _-Ah, but girl you're only a child._

- _Well I can dance with you honey If you think it's funny_ –las otras dos mujeres parecían más alocadas que Raven, quien las miraba divertida mientras exageraban los bailes y se hacían caricias bromeando entre ellas- _._ _Does your mother know that you're out? And I can chat with you baby. Flirt a little maybe. Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _-Take it easy. Better slow down girl. That's no way to go._ _Does your mother know? –cantó ella la estrofa principal y sus amigas las frases repetidas- Take it easy._ _Try to cool it girl. Take it nice and slow._ _Does your mother know?_ –hicieron algunos bailes, eso estaba más que ensayado, ¿sería Raven fan de ABBA? Por cierto, qué bien movía las caderas, joder _\- I can see what you want._

- _But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun_ –volvieron a cantar las tres juntas, siguiendo con la misma dinámica que antes.

- _So maybe I'm not the one._ _Now you're so cute_ –guiñó su ojo mirándola con el micrófono en la mano, haciendo que Alex sonriese-, _I like your style_.

- _And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile_.

- _But girl you're only a child_ –volvieron a cantar el estribillo hasta que terminó la canción.

La chica intentó que no se le desencajara demasiado la mandíbula. Primero, ¿esos movimientos de cadera fueron normales? Y eso que era un baile simple, joder. En la cama debía ser una fiera esa mujer, y cada cosa nueva que descubría se lo confirmaba. Segundo, claro que su madre sabía lo que hacía y que tenía víctimas del género femenino, y, Raven Reyes, tú ibas a ser una.

-Quita esa cara, bollito –pasó su hermana un dedo por su frente.

-Le encanta hacerse la dura –justificó.

-Ya... –dijo sarcástica.

-El próximo mes os llegará una foto de esa mujer desnuda encima de mí mientras me la follo, ¿qué os apostáis?

-No quiero verlo –puso cara de horror Lexa.

-¡Yo sí! –comentó Brian, y Alex se inclinó para chocar los cinco con él.

-Bueno, estamos aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de Luna, no en la conquista de la señorita piernas sexys –dijo Anya antes de remover los pelos de su amiga.

Y eso hicieron, seguir con la fiesta hasta que cada uno estuvo más interesado en coquetear con el del lado, y Alex no pretendía ligar con su hermana. La miró fijamente, no había bebido tanto como ella, que ya se encontraba un poco mareada, y no dejaba de toquetear la pantalla de su móvil con una sonrisa permanente en la cara.

-¿Esa chica no madrugaba para trabajar? –se extrañó, sabiendo que Clarke se levantaba temprano para ir a la cafetería. Igual al día siguiente libraba...

-Sí, pero la conversación está muy interesante –Alex fue a asomarse para leer, pero su hermana tapó la pantalla con su pecho.

-Jo... –suspiró- Encima se ha ido piernas-sexys desde hace una hora... o dos.

-Tranquila, bollito, te encontraré alguna chica –imitó su tono de voz, bastante mal, y se puso a observar el local-. Mira, esa chica de ahí se muere de ganas de tener un poco de Alexa.

Levantó la cabeza, y vio a Michelle, una compañera de clase, que se incorporó el año pasado a su grupo y con quien no había tenido el honor de hablar demasiado, pero la putada era que no le apetecía tenerlo en esos momentos tampoco porque no podía dejar de pensar en su maldita profesora. Se levantó frustrada, y empezó a andar.

-¿A dónde vas? –gritó su hermana, pero ella se dignó a despedirse con la mano.

A pesar de que la noche había transcurrido entre risas y bromas, no había podido apartar los ojos de Raven, y cuando se fue de allí sintió ganas de seguirla y poder compartir un poco de amor más íntimo en un callejón cualquiera. No lo comprendía, ¿hasta dónde había llegado su obsesión con la profesora Reyes? Se moría por poder probar esa boca y... joder, ¿a quién quería engañar? Quería pasar su lengua por todo su cuerpo.

Empezó a andar más rápido hacia un destino fijo, mientras su mente empezaba a hacer conexiones entre los distintos hechos que había vivido con su profesora: miradas, sonrisas, guiños, piernas sexys, pérdidas de botones de camisas, masajes, y, Dios, qué bien estuvo su pierna entre las suyas rozándose... ¿Cómo podían decirle que no estaba claro que el interés era mutuo? Necesitaba hablar con esa mujer y dejar las cosas claras, porque iba a acabar volviéndose loca.

Miró confundida el bloque donde residía su profesora. ¿En qué piso viviría? ¿Y si su ventana daba a un patio interno? ¿Y si no estaba ahí? Debido a la falta de información y de recursos, decidió coger su móvil y poner música, que destacó bastante en la silenciosa calle. Tras unos segundos vio que algunas personas apartaban levemente las cortinas para cotillear quién sería la que hacía ruido frente a su edificio y llamaba a grito pelado a una tal "Reyes". Ninguna de las personas que se asomaban era la que ella quería ver, así que siguió gritando varias veces hasta que una ventana se abrió y la vio asomarse con cara de sorpresa, desapareciendo casi al instante de su vista. Volvió a llamarla mientras se arrodillaba en el césped, agotada y a punto de decidir echarse una siesta sobre aquel manto verdoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Woods? –escuchó un susurro frente a ella, y levantó la vista de aquella húmeda hierba que había bajo sus rodillas, recorriendo la figura de aquella mujer; y se odió por desearla tanto- Es de madrugada...

-Quiero hablar contigo -notando que sus palabras no salían tan firmes como quería. Maldita bebida.

-¿Estás borracha? -medio regañó, y se agachó frente a ella con el ceño fruncido, colando la mano en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

-He dicho hablar, pero si quieres hacer otras cosas podemos cambiar el orden… -sonrió, observando, con desilusión, cómo sacaba su móvil y quitaba la música- Era mi favorita –se puso de morros.

-No des más el espectáculo aquí –se incorporó-. Levántate y vete.

-Deja que hable contigo –suplicó, imitándola para quedar a su altura, mirando fijamente sus ojos marrones.

La mujer la miró seria, y suspiró antes empezar a andar hacia su edificio. ¿La seguía o no la seguía? A la mierda. Fue detrás de ella hasta que se coló en el portal, esperando a su lado dentro del ascensor que no se había movido de allí, quedándose con el número que pulsó: el tres. Otra vez la invadió su olor, y deseó girarla y ponerla contra la pared para devorar su boca sin parar; pero decidió esperar, porque quería follar. Hablar, Alexa, hablar. Sacudió la cabeza, y miró fijamente la puerta que abría Raven con sus llaves.

Entraron a su piso, que era un sitio acorde a ella: todo los muebles eran elegantes, con un toque jovial, y todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio. Se sintió cohibida al estar allí unos segundos, pero no era momento para eso porque tenía un discurso que dar a esa mujer que le robaba el aliento.

-Raven, ¿estás ligando conmigo? -fue lo primero que preguntó, y sus ojos marrones se fijaron en los suyos antes de que suspirase y diese un paso hacia atrás.

-No -contestó firme, muy a su estilo.

-Si no estás ligando, no entiendo el por qué de tus insinuaciones constantes.

-Estás borracha, Woods, no digas tonterías. Voy a coger las llaves del coche y voy a llevarte a tu residencia.

-¿Ya funciona?

-Sí, me lo arreglaron todo en el momento -empezó a andar hacia un mueble.

No, no... Su plan era confesarse que se moría por sus huesos, que si no se lanzaba por miedo a no ser correspondida, debía dejarle claro que ella estaba muy dispuesta a cumplir todos sus deseos más carnales...

-Espera -la paró, andando hacia ella, y sujetando su brazo-. Yo… siempre… -miró cada parte de su rostro confundido- Siempre he querido lamerte las piernas -cerró los ojos mientras se daba en la frente con la mano, soltándola-. No, mierda, eso no era. Bueno, sí, deseo hacerlo, pero… -respiró hondo- Estoy interesada en ti, Raven.

-¿No me digas? -rio- Eres muy obvia, Woods.

-Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta, porque eso hará las cosas más fáciles para nosotras -la mujer negó divertida, y cogió las llaves de su coche antes de ir hacia un perchero-. Raven -volvió a llamarla, ganándose otra mirada de la mujer-, ahora es cuando tú me dices que te sientes igual.

-¿Y en el caso de que no me sienta igual? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Raven, tú eres distinta a las demás personas -dijo de repente, demasiado seria, y miró hacia una mesa que tenía allí en el comedor-. ¿Puedo sentarme un segundo? Me da vueltas todo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó otra vez preocupada, y le puso la mano en la frente mientras Alex se dejaba caer en una silla. Cerró los ojos con el contacto de su piel.

-Lo que te quiero decir es serio, es importante... Hace unas semanas hice algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa, y mi cabeza está todo el día dándole vueltas, y solo consigo sentirme peor que de normal –abrió los ojos para mirarla, ella la observaba interesada en sus palabras, y no pudo evitar bajar un segundo a sus labios antes de volver a sus ojos-. Cuando estás cerca, cuando pienso en ti… No sé lo que haces, ni cómo lo haces, pero se me olvidan todos mis problemas -la mujer estaba confundida, se notaba, pero no respondió nada, así que su bocaza siguió hablando-. Sé que te has fijado en mí, y entiendo que te dé miedo estar liada con una alumna...

-Woods, soy tu profesora, me he fijado en ti porque creo que tienes potencial, ya te lo dije. No malinterpretes mis intenciones, por favor -dejó de sentir el contacto cálido de la palma de su mano en su frente y protestó por ello-. Voy a hacerte un té para ver si se te pasa la tontería, ¿quieres?

-Si te gusta el té me caso ahora mismo contigo -la mujer soltó una risa que adoró, y empezó a andar alejándose de ella-. ¿Puedo ir contigo? –paró sus pasos y se giró sobre su hombro, volviendo hacia donde estaba ella.

La ayudó a levantarse, y le agarró el brazo para no desviarse del camino. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su olor la envolvían, y si no estuviese tan borracha habría aprovechado mejor la situación, pero ese estado la tenía atontada y, simplemente, estaba disfrutando de ella en otros aspectos. La dejó sentada en una silla junto a una pequeña mesa que tenía en la cocina, y la observó calentar un termo. Después la vio abrir la alacena, sacando una caja de madera que abrió frente a ella para que eligiese entre varios tipos de tés, y casi se desmaya allí mismo.

-Eres la mujer perfecta, Raven -dijo, leyendo cada una de las etiquetas y eligiendo uno que jamás había probado.

-Es mi favorito -sonrió la mujer.

-Oh, si es tu favorito elijo otro. No quiero gastártelo.

-No seas tonta –cerró la caja para que no buscase otro-, tienes que darme tu veredicto. A poca gente le gusta.

Se puso de espaldas a preparárselo, y no pudo evitar recorrerla completamente. Parecía que su mente volvía a ir trabajando lentamente, y pronto se encontró deseando recorrer su cuerpo con las manos e ir deshaciéndose de esa ropa que cubría su cuerpo. Llevaba el típico conjunto de cuando estabas sola en casa: una coleta mal hecha recogiendo su melena y que dejaba ese cuello tan apetecible a la vista humana, pantalones grises deportivos anchos que, a pesar de ello, no escondían la curva de su increíble trasero, y una camiseta básica de mangas cortas blanca que se pegaba a su tronco demasiado bien. Juraba que jamás había sentido celos de una prenda de vestir.

-Tengo una dualidad contigo… -empezó, mirándose las manos sobre la mesa- No sé si me gusta o no que te hagas la dura conmigo -la vio sonreír mientras traía las dos tazas con té-. Joder, qué bien huele.

-Esa boca –regañó con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con cara de pilla-. ¿Por dónde iba? –se quedó pensativa- ¡Ah, sí! La dualidad... Tampoco sé si me gustan o no las jodidas minifaldas que traes a clase…

-Alexa -la llamó por primera vez por su nombre-, de verdad, me pareces una buena alumna, pero a veces me gustaría que dejases de hacer estas cosas. Te lo pido por favor. Soy tu profesora.

-Hay situaciones en las cuales no lo eres, y está claro que las insinuaciones que haces conmigo no te da derecho a decirme eso -se miraban fijamente a los ojos-. ¿O las profesoras invitan a sus alumnas a tomar té a su casa?

 _Qué buena pregunta, Woods_ , se alabó a sí misma.

-Estabas fuera gritando mi nombre como una loca a las cuatro y media de la mañana, y has despertado a medio vecindario. Te he metido para que no llamasen a la policía y que no te relacionasen conmigo. Luego, simplemente, me he preocupado por ti, porque has bebido como si no tuvieses cabeza y estabas hasta mareada; pero, nada más te acabes el té, te voy a llevar a la residencia.

Alexa se quedó cabizbaja mientras movía el filtro de té de su taza antes de volver a mirarla, observaba pensativa un lado de la cocina, evitando mirar sus ojos, y la chica no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esas ganas de simplemente besar a una persona? Era cierto que cuando alguien le negaba las provocaciones se obsesionaba más, pero ¿y si no estaba interesada de verdad?

Entonces sus ojos marrones la enfocaron, y la vio bajar su mirada unos segundos, ¿miró sus labios o la miró porque le había pillado mirando los suyos embobada? Ojalá fuese ambas...

-Pruébalo -la animó, dando un sorbo ella de su taza, y la imitó, sintiendo el sabor en su paladar y medio gimiendo antes de dar otro.

-Mierda, está increíble -la mujer rio, y Alex sonrió-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por enseñarme esta maravilla -levantó un poco la taza.

-¿Lo de Shania Twain ha sido casualidad? –entonces recordó la canción que había cantado, parecía que habían pasado siglos.

-La tenías puesta en el coche cuando me subí –se encogió de hombros, observando su sonrisa antes de que diese un sorbo a su bebida-. ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? –preguntó curiosa-. Bueno, sé que es sábado... –se dio cuenta de la tontería que acababa de decir.

-Soy una mujer nocturna, Woods –se quedaron mirándose.

-Joder –suspiró, y la escuchó reír, apartando la mirada.

Iba a volverla loca, estaba decidido. ¿Una mujer nocturna? Joder. ¿Eso no había sido una insinuación? Raven Reyes, la borrachera no le permitiría atacar en condiciones, pero en otras condiciones no le habría importado hacérselo sobre la encimera de aquella cocina.

Terminaron su té, cada una en silencio y compartiendo alguna que otra mirada, por mucho que lo negase, era obvio. La llevó en su coche, esta vez estaba sentada en asiento del copiloto. Se fijó en sus manos y en cómo se movían sobre el volante y la palanca de cambio; hasta conduciendo era sexy esa mujer. En alguna ocasión la pilló mirándola, y podía jurar, aunque estuviese oscuro, que la vio sonreír levemente.

Paró frente a su residencia, y Raven la miró, soltando un "buenas noches", pero se armó de valor antes de salir.

-Me diste un beso en la mejilla -dijo, sin más.

-Arrancaste el coche y lo llevaste al taller –respondió.

-Raven, acepto tus palabras de negar lo evidente, pero la próxima insinuación que perciba, te juro que no voy a controlarme -se miraron unos segundos antes de que la mujer hablase.

-Buenas noches, Woods. Nos vemos la semana que viene en clase.

Alex se mordió el labio mientras la observaba fijamente, intentando quedarse con cada parte de su rostro antes de salir del coche y dirigirse a su habitación sin poder quitarse de la cabeza la sonrisa de Raven Reyes.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, ¿qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo?**

 **¡POR FIN SE HAN BESADO!**

 **QUÉSANBESAO.**

 **Ya era hora. ¿Os gusta cómo va la relación de Lexa y Clarke? ¿Cuánto van a durar sin tocarse? Bah, si están salidas las dos, probablemente poco. ¿Teorías?**

 **Aunque si eso pasara... ¿saldrían cosas a la luz? Cosas que no queremos que salgan, ¿o lo estamos deseando ya? ¿QUÉ PASARÁ?**

 **Parece que Alex es incansable con la señorita Reyes, está con la mujer entre ceja y ceja y no va a parar hasta beneficiarla. La pregunta clave es: ¿está puto loca o Raven está insinuándose? La amenaza del final del capítulo ha quedado clara, Raven tomará nota o volverá a ponerle las tetas en la cara. ¿Quizás esta vez el culo? ¿Quién sabe?**

 **¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora?**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 _Alexandra subió las escaleras de casa de dos en dos, tenía prisa porque era tarde y ella odiaba no ser puntual cuando quedaba. Su amiga Joan celebraba su cumpleaños y hacía una fiesta en su casa, y aprovechaban para celebrar también el fin de las clases y el inicio de vacaciones. Ese año había sido raro, porque, por primera vez, había compartido muy pocas asignaturas con Alexa, debido a que su gemela había decidido irse por ciencias y así poder estudiar fisioterapia en la universidad; y ella había elegido la rama de artes, ya que adoraba la fotografía y estaba decidida a ser reconocida en ese mundo. Sus padres, al principio, tuvieron dudas, pero, como siempre, habían acabado aceptando la decisión de ambas._

 _Estaba caminando por el pasillo,_ _dispuesta a ir a su habitación para arreglarse, cuando vio la puerta de la habitación de Alex abierta de par en par y observó a su gemela sentada en el escritorio con las manos en la cabeza y observando un libro fijamente. Dejó su bolso de entrenamiento en el suelo y tocó suavemente la madera de la puerta, logrando llamar la atención de Alex, quien levantó la cabeza haciéndose la mortificada._

 _-Hola, bollito -se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo._

 _-Hola, bebé -respondió instantáneamente-. ¿Cómo estuvo la preparación para la competición? Siento no haber podido acompañarte._

 _-Estuvo bien -la miró con preocupación-. ¿Qué pasa? Te veo desanimada –su hermana soltó un suspiro dramático que casi hace reír a Lexa._

 _-Tú también estarías en depresión si tuvieras que ir mañana a una recuperación de matemáticas mientras todos los demás están de fiesta._

 _-Ah, es por la fiesta de Joan..._

 _-No, es porque no entiendo nada y me rindo -empujó el libro, quitándolo de su vista-. Soy imbécil por creer que iba a poder con todo y que entendería esta mierda de asignatura…_

 _-Eh, no eres imbécil -se sentó sobre el escritorio mirándola seriamente-. Y deja que te diga que mi hermana puede con esto y más –sonrió cálidamente-. Lo has demostrado toda la vida, bollito. ¿Vas a dejar que unos números y un par de ejercicios puedan contigo? ¿Dónde está la chica que me decía que nada es imposible mientras se ligaba a la tía más hetero del instituto? -eso casi le sacó una sonrisa a Alex._

 _-Eso es porque ligar es una materia que sí domino._

 _-Y con esta también lo harás si te lo propones._

 _-Para ti es fácil decirlo, bebé. Eres un genio en todo._

 _-No seas tonta._

 _-Lo eres y lo sabes -la señaló, y miró el libro de matemáticas-. Tengo ganas de quemarlo -Lexa rio mientras la veía volver a la misma posición de antes, con las manos en la cabeza._

 _-Vale, no saldremos de esta habitación hasta que no lo entiendas todo, pero antes deja que me dé una ducha._

 _Alexa frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Y la fiesta? –la pequeña la miró con cariño._

 _-Ninguna fiesta es más importante que mi hermana._

 _-No, eso sí que no –se puso seria-. La que va a recuperación soy yo, no tú._

 _-Voy a ayudarte a entender esto quieras o no. Y no se discute más._

 _-Lex… -la aludida sonrió._

 _\- Tú siempre me has defendido y me has ayudado toda la vida…_

 _-Porque soy la mayor -dijo orgullosa._

 _-Por un minuto -rio Lexa-. Deja que te ayude con esto –recibió con una sonrisa a su hermana cuando se puso en pie para abrazarla._

 _-Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente a papá, a mamá y a la vida por permitirme compartirlo todo contigo._

 _-Eres muy cuqui cuando te pones ñoña -cerró los ojos riendo-. Tú también eres lo mejor en mi vida, bollito. Eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo vas a ser -se apartó-. Ahora regreso, ¿vale?_

 _-No tienes que perderte esa fiesta, de verdad…_

 _-Te dije que no se discutiría más -le dijo, de camino a la puerta._

 _Alex sonrió, con Lexa explicándoselo seguro que lo entendía todo. Aprovechó que su hermana se duchaba para darse ella otra, y cambiarse a un pijama cómodo, porque probablemente estarían toda la noche estudiando, como cuando eran pequeñas y comenzaron en aquel colegio privado para chicas donde sus padres se empeñaron en llevarla. No se iba a quejar, para Alex fue lo mejor que le había pasado, cientos de chicas para ella._

 _Cuando vio entrar a Lexa, las dos rieron a carcajadas. Su gemela llevaba un pijama de Spiderman, mientras que el suyo era de Superman. Lo habían comprado el mismo día y en la misma tienda, y, a veces, la conexión que tenían las dejaba sorprendidas._

 _-¿Estás lista? –se acercó a ella, y se sentaron juntas en el escritorio, ya que había arrastrado la silla de su habitación hasta la suya._

 _Estuvieron horas, en las que Lexa intentó explicarle todo detalladamente, utilizando ejemplos y datos que su hermana captaba rápidamente. Ella sabía que su gemela era muy inteligente, pero que las matemáticas no eran su fuerte, y, al odiarlas de esa forma, dejaba de intentar que les salieran los ejercicios, en vez de seguir intentándolo hasta lograrlo._

 _Acabaron comiendo bocadillos y patatas fritas, y bebiendo refrescos hasta cansarse; y finalmente se tumbaron en la cama de la mayor de madrugada y totalmente agotadas._

 _-Te va a salir genial -suspiró Lexa, satisfecha después de haber comido tantas guarradas._

 _-Eso espero..._

 _-Podrías haberme pedido ayuda antes, o avisar a papá para que te pusiese un profesor particular, ya sabes que no tienen problemas si necesitamos refuerzo con alguna asignatura..._

 _-No quería molestarte, Lex. Ni a ti, ni a nuestros padres –giró su rostro para mirar a su reflejo. Alex era igual a ella, pero sus esencias eran muy diferentes._

 _-Tú eres la única persona que nunca me molesta, y con la que creo que nunca podría molestarme._

 _-El otro día te enfadaste bastante si mal no recuerdo..._

 _-Porque me robaste las zapatillas -Alex puso una mueca._

 _-No estabas en casa y las necesitaba._

 _-Sabes que me encantan, y me asusté porque pensé que las había perdido._

 _-Bah, tonterías, están sanas y salvas -miraron el techo a la vez-. Y hablando de "perder"... ¿Te acuerdas de cuando perdiste tu virginidad con Bárbara? -murmuró y Lexa la miró- Estabas tan flipada… -rio divertida._

 _-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mis zapatillas? -pregunto confundida._

 _-Nada, pero quería que sepas que lo marqué hasta en el calendario -sonrió-. Estaba muy orgullosa de ti, justo como ahora -la miró con mucho cariño y se giró, acariciando su pelo-. Eres la mejor, bebé._

 _-¿Yo? La estrella de fútbol eres tú -se abrazó a ella, y colocó la cabeza en su hombro._

 _-Gracias por quedarte conmigo esta noche –murmuró, y Lexa sonrió._

 _-Me quedaría contigo siempre, Alex._

 _-¿Me lo prometes?_

 _-Bueno, excepto si te casas o me caso, en ese caso no._

 _-¿Casarme? Deja de meterme esos sustos en el cuerpo –hizo reír a su hermana._

 _-¿No quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con la persona perfecta para ti, Alex?_

 _-El amor no existe, al menos no el romántico -se apoyó en un codo para mirar el rostro de Lexa-. En cambio este, el amor que siento por ti, es muy real. Contigo sí podría pasar toda mi vida -tras decir eso dejó salir un gas muy sonoro haciendo que Lexa la empujara._

 _-¡Eres una cerda! -exclamó mientras Alex se partía de risa._

 _-Pero si no huele a nada -Lexa cogió la almohada para comenzar a pegarle con ella._

 _-Guarra -rio finalmente y Alex se intentó proteger de sus ataques cruzando los brazos sobre ella._

 _Esos momentos junto a su hermana era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. Bueno, y el sexo, pero ese era otro tema. Agarró un cojín que había sobre su cama y empezaron las dos a pegarse mutuamente con sus armas, creando así una batalla entre dos hermana cuyo amor por la otra era inmensurable._

X X X

Levantó la vista, sonriendo a medias cuando vio a Bellamy llegar con sus gafas de pasta rosa, esas que usaba cuando tenía resaca.

-Vaya pintas -le dijo, pellizcándole la nariz-. No viniste a dormir a la habitación anoche... -el chico se quitó las gafas, y Clarke pudo percibir que no era resaca lo que ocultaba, sino unas enormes ojeras.

-Necesito corrector de ojeras con urgencia -sentenció-, ¿tienes el tuyo aquí?

-No, está en la habitación -le respondió divertida-. ¿Te preparo tu cappuccino?

-Por favor. Así te puedo contar cómo es que estuve follando toda la noche con mi hombre -movió los hombros emocionado.

Clarke rio, preparándole el café. Esa mañana, por suerte, tenía la ayuda de Tom, uno de sus compañeros, quien compartía turno con ella los días más concurridos.

-¿De qué hombre estamos hablando? –preguntó, colocando el café sobre el mostrador.

-Del único que me quita el sueño ahora mismo -le dio un sorbo, y soltó un gemido de placer-. Deberías dejar la pintura y dedicarte a esto. Esto sí que es arte.

-Capulla –el chico soltó una risita-. Entonces, ¿tú y Ro…? -Bellamy alzó la mano.

-Shh -miró a los lados-. Nadie puede saber sobre esto, Clarke.

-¿Sobre qué? –su amigo suspiró.

-Quizás me interese más de lo que creía, ¿vale?

-¿Qué?

-Que no solo lo quiero para follar.

-No me lo puedo creer… -quiso asegurarse- ¿Sois novios?

-Bueno, no lo sé exactamente, pero después de la noche de ayer las cosas han cambiado y... Dios santo, la tiene enorme.

-Todo estaba siendo demasiado bonito para ser verdad... -se burló.

-Y cómo me tocó... –siguió con su historia- y ese pelo que tiene en el pecho... cómo se sentía en mi espalda... Oh, ¡y los besos!

Clarke se mordió el labio, pensando en los besos que había compartido con Lexa, pero, sobre todo, en los del momento tras las fotos. No había podido dejar de pensar en lo bien que se habían sentido sus labios contra los suyos, su lengua haciendo cosas dentro de su boca que nadie había hecho jamás, y esas manos que era como fuego sobre su piel. Se habían visto bastante poco y lo habían repetido de forma fugaz, como cuando fue con ella a comprar un regalo para una amiga; pero se estaba muriendo por hacerlo en condiciones otra vez, y en cuanto tuviese tiempo libre intentaría hacerlo coincidir con el de Lexa para estar a solas.

Justo en ese momento, la vio entrar y no pudo evitar sentir que su cuerpo se encendía nada más con la visión de su rostro y su cuerpo. Notó la mano de Bellamy, reclamando su atención, pero solo podía ver a la morena acercarse con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola –la rubia se zafó de Bellamy, quien seguía cogiéndola del brazo y le sonrió a Lexa.

-Hola, estaba pensando que ya no vendrías -sacó el café de debajo del mostrador colocándolo sobre este y la morena se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz en los labios, que dejó a Clarke hambrienta de más.

-Me he liado un poco editando algunas fotos tras las clases, pero me moría por verte así que… -ambas se sonrieron y se miraron intensamente.

-Oh, por favor, buscaros una habitación -dijo Bellamy de repente mientras las miraba divertido. Lexa pareció sonrojarse al sentirse observada, y se apartó un poco.

-Lex, él es Bellamy, mi compañero de habitación y hermano de Octavia. Ella es Alexa, ya la conoces... -Bellamy estiró la mano de forma delicada.

-Puedes llamarme Tinker Bell –la morena sonrió.

-Un placer -miró de nuevo a Clarke-. Voy a sentarme a terminar de editar algunas fotos…

-Vale... Espero no distraerme con las vistas, no quiero que me despidan –sonrió a la chica.

-No te van a echar.

-No voy a poder dejar de mirarte -Lexa rio, y le dio otro beso fugaz. Mierda, necesitaba esos labios a todas horas.

Lexa se sentó en su mesa de siempre, bastante cerca del mostrador, y Bellamy miró a Clarke con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la rubia, sacando un trapo para pasarlo sobre la superficie del mostrador.

-"No voy a poder dejar de mirarte" -dijo intentando imitarla-. Estás enchochada con esa tía –rio, y Clarke le pegó en el brazo.

-Cállate, que tú estás igual –el chico suspiró, y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

-Estamos perdidos, rubia mía.

Lexa, por su parte, estaba intentando concentrarse en las fotos en las que había estado trabajando, y parte de esas fotos eran las de la sesión que había hecho junto a Clarke. Lo cual había sido una mala idea antes de ir a verla, porque las fotos habían quedado fantásticas, sí, pero también eran muy sensuales, porque, bueno, Clarke era una mujer muy atractiva; y tan solo con ese beso fugaz que acababan de compartir no pudo dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de repetir lo que sucedió ese día. Levantó la vista y la vio despidiéndose de su amigo, y atendió a una chica que acababa de llegar, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada. Se sonrieron, y Lexa se mordió el labio, cogiendo su móvil.

 **Lexa:** Me estoy muriendo por besarte.

Escribió rápidamente y vio a Clarke coger su móvil del bolsillo de su delantal cuando la chica se fue con su bebida en la mano. Leyó el mensaje y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, empezando a escribir su respuesta sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

 **Clarke:** Y yo porque me beses.

Se miraron durante varios segundos más hasta que Clarke fue solicitada por su compañero de trabajo. Lexa intentó concentrarse otra vez en las fotos, pero le era imposible, levantó de nuevo la vista y la forma en la que aquella chica la miraba hizo que se retorciera en la silla. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y no dejaba de morderse el labio. Tragó hondo cuando la vio caminar hasta la trastienda, lanzándole una última mirada. ¿La estaba invitando a seguirla? Sí, lo estaba haciendo.

Guardó las cosas en su bolso y lo dejó bajo la mesa antes de seguirla, aprovechando que el compañero de Clarke estaba ocupado con algunos clientes. El lugar estaba lleno de cajas y olía a granos de café; la iluminación no era la mejor, pero ubicó a la chica rápidamente, la cual estaba esperándola con una mirada sensual. Lexa se acercó, empujándola contra la pared mientras los labios de ambas chocaban como dos trenes sin frenos. La morena la cogió por la cintura mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez, y notó cómo Clarke mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y no pudo evitar gemir, acercando sus caderas a las suyas. La rubia cogió el rostro de Lexa entre sus manos y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, lamiendo primero su labio superior y luego el inferior, antes de abrir la boca para que se uniese con la suya. Lexa no pudo controlar sus manos, que comenzaron a quitar el delantal que estaba usando Clarke para introducirlas debajo de su camiseta, gimiendo al sentir su piel tan suave y tan caliente. Estaba hirviendo, y estaba segura de que era porque sus besos le estaban derritiendo. No podía creer que alguien pudiese besar de esa forma húmeda, sensual, caliente y tan adictiva.

-Qué bien besas, joder –murmuró, aún sobre sus labios, y sintió como la pierna de Lexa se introducía entre las suyas, rozando su intimidad.

-Me quitas la razón, Clarke... Tu olor, tu piel… -sus labios se pasearon por su cuello, y Clarke cerró los ojos acariciando la espalda de la chica, bajando las manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza. Sintió pequeñas mordidas en el cuello, y volvió a gemir cuando su pierna volvió a moverse, haciendo que miles de sensaciones invadieran su vientre.

Lexa dejó un camino de besos hasta su escote, y se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, buscando aprobación para continuar, y consiguiendo que Clarke temblase por la anticipación. La morena se deshizo de su camiseta y fue dejando besos por su abdomen mientras subía hasta llegar a la parte superior de sus pechos. Casi suelta un pequeño grito cuando Lexa liberó uno de sus pechos sobre el sujetador, lamiendo con delicadeza la cima rosada. La rubia acarició su pelo y gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando pasó a su otro pecho, introduciéndose el pezón por completo en su boca, chupando y lamiendo sin parar, haciendo que arquease el cuerpo y que gimiera sin cesar.

Esos gemidos graves eran como música para los oídos de Lexa, que había estado soñando con tener esas obras de arte en su boca desde hacía bastantes días, y era mejor de lo que había podido imaginar jamás. Sintió cómo las manos de Clarke acariciaron su vientre antes de comenzar a quitar el botón de sus vaqueros. Volvió su atención a los labios sensuales e hinchados de la rubia y gimió muy bajito cuando los dedos de la chica se colaron en su pantalón y la acariciaron sobre las bragas, que, probablemente, estaban muy húmedas en ese momento. Movió las caderas contra su mano sin poder evitarlo, y apretó los dedos en su pecho, masajeándolo y acariciando su duro pezón. La lengua de Clarke se movió junto a la suya antes de que capturase su labio inferior, haciendo ella lo propio con el suyo superior, jadeando por las sensaciones que ambas experimentaban.

Clarke sabía que eso no iba a ser suficiente, necesitaba más. Necesitaba más besos devastadores, necesitaba más esa boca sobre sus pechos llevándola al cielo, necesitaba poder tocarla sin ropa de por medio... Dios, qué bien se sentía en sus dedos. Apartó las braguitas, y sintió que las piernas le fallaban al sentirla tan húmeda y caliente.

Lexa gimió sobre sus labios, continuando con el masaje que le realizaba a sus pechos de forma sensual y colaba su muslo entre las piernas de Clarke para rozar su intimidad una y otra vez.

-Clarke… -la escuchó susurrar- Clarke…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué es ese ruido? –la chica se detuvo, aun a sabiendas de que ambas estaban tan excitadas que, con un poco de esfuerzo más, podrían correrse. Agudizó el oído, y se dio cuenta de que era la campanilla que estaba en el mostrador.

-Mierda, me tengo que ir. Tom va a matarme –la morena juntó su frente con la suya y ambas se miraron fijamente, jadeantes y excitadas. Sonrieron y Clarke sacó los dedos de su pantalón, llevándoselos a la boca y consiguiendo que Lexa se mordiese el labio y tragase hondo-. Necesito este sabor en mi boca pronto –susurró, pero no pudo decir más, porque Lexa la comenzó a besarla con furia y sensualidad. Clarke jadeó en su boca, rodeando su cuello con los brazos para devolverle el beso con más profundidad, pero la campanilla del mostrador seguía sonando.

Lexa se apartó con un suspiro, y se ayudaron mutuamente a colocarse la ropa, incluyendo el delantal de Clarke, mientras se seguían robando besos y regalándose alguna que otra caricia más. La rubia la cogió por la cintura, besándola una vez más, aún no estaba preparada para despedirse de aquella sesión tan increíble en la trastienda.

-Ahora sí que me van a echar del trabajo -le dijo, y Lexa rio.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no puedo concentrarme cuando estoy editando tus fotos…

-Oh -rozó su nariz con la de Lexa-. Quizás debería ayudarte a editarlas, aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo hacerlo…

-Creo que eso sería lo último que haríamos –murmuró, rozando de nuevo sus labios.

-¡Clarke! -escuchó que la llamaba Tom, y volvió a suspirar.

-Ve -la instó-. Yo tengo que esperar a que tu compañero no esté mirando para salir –rio, y Clarke la besó rápidamente antes de alejarse sin soltar la mano de Lexa, quien aprovechó para volverla a acercar a su cuerpo de un tirón y besándola entre risas, permitiendo luego que se fuera.

Clarke volvió junto a Tom, colocándose bien el delantal bajo la mirada divertida del chico, que rellenaba un vaso con café.

-¿Qué? –le preguntó algo molesta por haberle cortado el rollo con Lexa.

-Siempre había pensado que te habías quedado con la tranquila, pero se ve que los genes son fuertes –se burló, y la rubia se quedó extrañada mirando a su compañero de trabajo.

Alguien gritó desde el mostrador y Clarke corrió a atenderle. Algunas personas no sabían tener un poco de paciencia, pero era lo que tenía trabajar en esos servicios, que si te tocaba el borde de turno, te tenías que aguantar.

Mientras atendía al chico antipático de aquel día, vio salir a Lexa en ese momento, ambas se sonrieron en la distancia mientras la morena recogía sus cosas y se despedían con un movimiento de mano.

X X X

Levantó las mancuernas una vez más, sintiendo cómo ardían sus hombros tras las repeticiones que había hecho, antes de soltarlas en su sitio y darse un leve masaje sobre la piel mientras reposaba. Se miró a sí misma en el espejo que quedaba frente a ella, y suspiró antes de enfocar, a través de él, a la chica que no apartaba la vista de su cuerpo desde las cintas de correr. En el poco tiempo que llevaba como docente no le había pasado nada igual, y no sabía si era aquella universidad en concreto, que las hormonas estaban más revolucionadas o, quizás, simplemente era que tenían de alumna a Alexa Woods.

¿Que intentaba no implicarse demasiado en las tonterías de esa chica? Sí. ¿Que le gustaba la forma en la que le miraba? También. ¿Que intentaba no darle motivos para que pensase que tenía interés de vuelta? Eso igual le salía mal, en parte, porque la chica era insistente y cabezona, por mucho que le dijese que no una y otra vez. Bueno, también porque, realmente, se sentía interesada en ella; pero no en esa chica de la que escuchó hablar en bocas de algunas profesoras chismosas del departamento, de los mismos alumnos de la universidad, la que soltaba gilipolleces en clase de forma desvergonzada o la que iba borracha a casa de la gente a decir que quería lamer sus piernas; sino en la que vio sobre la tarima de su clase haciendo una exposición maravillosa, la que intentó arreglar su coche y lo llevó al taller o la que se encontró sentada en un banco pensativa y con cierto aire de tristeza en el rostro, sin que se diese cuenta de que estaba mirándola.

Sí, era cierto que tenía claras las intenciones de aquella chica, e intentó no entrar en su juego, pero, ¿a quién no le gustaba sentirse deseada? Era la primera vez que una chica se ponía de esa forma con ella y le pareció interesante, tanto que su mente empezó a preguntarse demasiadas cosas. Claro que se insinuó, pero solo para confirmar los hechos que observaba en clase. Ensayo-error, solo que nada daba error. Parecía, firmemente, que su alumna la deseaba, y mucho; y también que no iba a contener ese deseo mucho más tiempo. ¿Y ella? ¿Deseaba a su alumna? Intentaba no imaginarse con ella ninguna situación más allá de la lectiva, y no fijarse en ella. Era una chica guapa y atractiva, sí, pero intentó no parar en detalles y no fijarse en sus ojos verdes o en sus labios carnosos; a pesar de que era obvio que fallaba en esos "intentos".

 _Concéntrate, Reyes, es una niña. Además, ¿dónde está tu profesionalidad? Siempre has querido ser profesora, has luchado por ello y, ahora que lo has conseguido con todo tu esfuerzo, lo vas a echar todo a perder por una tontería._

Raven suspiró antes de ir a la máquina de tonificar glúteos, colocándose bajo la barra tras ponerle peso, y comenzando a bajar su cuerpo en la postura correcta una y otra vez, intentando concentrarse en producir endorfinas hasta de forma voluntaria para no pensar en esa chica que le confundía día sí y día también.

"Raven, acepto tus palabras de negar lo evidente, pero la próxima insinuación que perciba, te juro que no voy a controlarme". Cerró los ojos para que no le viniese más su voz produciendo esa frase.

 _Céntrate en el ejercicio, Reyes._

A esa frase le podía unir la provocación que intentó hacerle esa mañana, ¿con alguna consecuencia? No lo sabía, porque cada vez que se acordaba sentía algo muy desagradable en el estómago. Ese día llegó antes de tiempo a clase, y no era la única, porque su alumna hablaba entre risas con esa chica morena que se encontraba sobre la mesa que usualmente usaba Alex. Los ojos claro de la chica la enfocaron nada más entró al aula, e hizo el amago de bajarse de la mesa, pero la más alta giró su rostro y capturó sus labios de una forma que le hizo pensar que no era la primera vez que la besaba. Apartó la vista justo cuando la vio agarrar las piernas de la chica, y negó con la cabeza, la típica pareja de adolescentes hormonadas que no les importaba si había gente o no. Ella se dedicó preparar la clase y comprobar que se abrían los documentos que utilizarían ese día, pero se encontró mirando de vez en cuando cómo Alexa besaba a esa niña, sintiendo que su sangre ardía y pensando, por primera vez, cómo sería que esa chica te besase.

Paró de hacer la primera serie y soltó la barra, apoyándose en la pared y pasando la toalla por su frente para limpiarse el sudor que emanaba su cuerpo. Intentó repeler aquellos pensamientos, sobre todo la furia que sintió cuando comenzó la clase y Alex no paró de mirarla con la ceja alzada, como diciendo "¿celosa, señorita Reyes?". Joder, si casi podía escuchar su voz pronunciándola tal cual. No pudo evitar mirar a esa chica corriendo, esa vez, más rápido que antes, ¿a qué velocidad podía mover esas piernas? Mordió su labio, y apartó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que no paraba de recorrer su cuerpo, colocándose de nuevo bajo la barra de espaldas a ella, sin poder evitar sacar algo más de culo mientras hacía el ejercicio. Última investigación para su estudio sobre las ganas reales que tendría Alexa Woods en ella, más un pequeño castigo de su parte por haberse liado con una chica en su clase y tenérselo tan creído.

"Raven, acepto tus palabras de negar lo evidente, pero la próxima insinuación que perciba, te juro que no voy a controlarme".

 _Te estás buscando problemas, Reyes, luego no te quejes._

Aún recordaba que casi consiguió su muerte cuando la ayudó a aliviar el dolor de su aductor, y prometía que, ese día, no lo hizo con ninguna otra intención que la terapéutica, porque le preocupó que fuese tan idiota como para ponerse a hacer ejercicio teniendo esa contractura. ¿Cómo acabó? Disfrutando de lo excitada que parecía la chica con el roce de sus manos. Si recordaba la forma en la que sus pupilas se dilataron, o cómo buscaba aire de forma disimulada separando sus labios, se le erizaban los pelos; y cuando le dijo que hiciese lo mismo y sintió su mano cálida en su muslo, supo que había sido una mala idea empezar a hacerle aquel masaje. Incluso el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando tuvo su pierna contra su pecho, en una postura algo más comprometida de lo que esperaba, le confirmaba que se estaba metiendo en un pozo del cual no sabía si iba a poder salir. Le gustaba cómo la observaba y la recorría completamente; se sentía muy atractiva bajo su mirada, y jamás había imaginado que su cuerpo podría llamar de esa manera la atención de una mujer. Alexa Woods era muy descarada, pero suponía que formaba parte de su encanto.

Terminó sus series de glúteos sin mirar atrás en los descansos; no era necesario, la comprobación de los resultados de su estudio la hizo cuando las completó mientras bebía agua, y dejando que algunas gotas cayesen por su cuello observando a la chica de reojo. Conclusión: Alexa Woods agarrada a la cinta, parada completamente, y mirándola de una manera que le hizo temblar.

 _Reyes, la has liado. Ahora huye. ¡Vamos!_

Hizo caso a su maldita conciencia y dio por finalizado su entrenamiento diario, andando rápidamente hacia las taquillas y suspirando cuando, al introducir la llave en el candado que mantenía a salvo sus objetos personales, unas manos se apoyaron en su cintura.

-Me estás volviendo loca -su cuerpo se pegó completamente a su espalda, quedándose congelada, a pesar del calor que emanaba tanto el cuerpo de Alexa como el suyo-. Te dije que no iba a controlarme la próxima vez -habló contra su oreja, y la profesora se mordió el labio, aguantando un jadeo cuando rozó su lóbulo-. Has jugado sucio, Reyes.

 _Has jugado sucio, Reyes,_ repitió su maldita mente, a pesar de que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Sus manos le quemaban a través de la ropa, moviéndose lentamente, pero con precisión por todo su costado antes de pasar a su abdomen, escuchándola jadear contra su oído y pegar sus caderas completamente a sus nalgas, sujetándola con fuerza para que no se moviese y poder sentirse ambas mejor. Y qué bien se sentía...

-Joder -la escuchó decir, mandando escalofríos por toda su anatomía.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado cuando sintió su nariz delinear su cuello, notando cómo le costaba respirar con el calor que desprendía el aliento de la chica por su piel. Se encontró perdida en esas caricias que debía frenar, pero que no podía. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la tocó de esa forma tan lenta y sensual?

 _Es tu maldita alumna, Reyes._

Cállate, joder.

Esta vez no controló el jadeo que se escapó de su boca cuando Alexa la giró de forma brusca, pegando su espalda contra las taquillas y manteniendo la mano en su cadera, creando un sonido sordo con el golpe. Miró sus ojos totalmente oscurecidos, y cerró los suyos cuando sintió la yema de sus dedos en su mejilla.

 _Céntrate, Reyes._

Sí, tenía que centrarse. Observó a la chica que tenía frente a ella, quedaba exactamente a su altura y se percató de que miraba sus labios con un deseo que hacía años que no veía. Su nariz rozó la suya, y vio cómo entreabría sus labios por la cercanía, encontrándose con que ella hizo lo mismo, compartiendo ambas sus alientos y sintiendo un cosquilleo por la anticipación de lo que parecía que iba a ocurrir. Entonces tuvo un debate interno, de los complicados, y más teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que tenía.

¿Quería que Alexa Woods la besara? Miró esos labios carnosos que fueron humedecidos rápidamente por su lengua, y no tuvo la respuesta muy clara. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Obviamente decir que se apartarse de ella, que era su profesora, que no podía acercarse a ella de esa forma, bla bla bla… en definitiva, contarle otra vez la misma historia. ¿Y si era una estúpida apuesta? "Tírate a la profesora Reyes", si fuese así se enfadaría mucho, y más con ella misma por caer en su juego.

¿Y ella? ¿Quería besarla? Joder, no lo sabía, nunca había sentido atracción por una mujer, y ahí estaba, acorralada contra las taquillas de un gimnasio por una chica que, a pesar de su reputación, era condenadamente atractiva al ojo humano y que le hacía dudar de lo que estaba bien y de lo que estaba mal.

No, no podía. No podía besarse con su alumna, y mucho menos acostarse con ella.

 _¿Quién había hablado de acostarse con nadie? ¡Reyes! Apártala o te traerá problemas, y lo sabes._

Mordió su labio, sintiéndose muy mal por cada uno de los pensamientos que la atormentaban, antes de apoyar su mano en el hombro de la chica, que frenó su avance para mirar el gesto de la profesora.

-No -intentó que su voz sonara firme, a pesar del temblor que la caracterizó.

-Raven… -susurró Alex, y volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

Le dio un pequeño empujón, sin querer hacerle daño, antes de salir del gimnasio, caminando a paso ligero por las calles, e intentando llegar lo antes posible a su casa para encerrarse en ella. Se acabaron las insinuaciones, le quedó claro que esa chica iba en serio con sus palabras, y ella no quería meterse en problemas.

-Raven -escuchó detrás de ella la voz de Alexa, y se giró decidida a decirle que se acabó y se largase, intentando ser brusca para alejarla; pero la vio sonriendo de forma tímida por primera vez, y con su brazo levantado, sujetando su bolsa de deporte-, se te ha olvidado…

-Gracias -cogió el asa de la bolsa, y se la colgó del hombro.

-No debería haberme pasado contigo. Lo siento -dijo sincera.

-No pasa nada, queda olvidado. Hasta la próxima, Woods –se alejó de ella, comenzando a andar hacia su casa.

Era cabezota, y mucho, pero no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando escuchó sus pasos de nuevo detrás de ella, antes de verla a su lado caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a su casa, observando cómo ella seguía su camino tras unas miradas como despedida. Apreciando, en el fondo, que lo hubiese hecho a pesar de que el camino más largo para ir a la residencia fuese por esas calles.

 _Reyes, estás perdida._

X X X

Entró a la habitación, dando un portazo detrás de ella y lanzándose boca abajo en su cama, derrotada, sin quitarse siquiera el bolso del hombro. Estaba muy cansada, demasiado, había salido de allí a las seis de la mañana y llevaba más de doce horas sin parar quieta. Y, a pesar del agotamiento tanto físico o mental, no pudo evitar sacar su móvil y empezar a tocar la pantalla hasta llegar a la conversación con Lexa.

 **Clarke:** Por fin he terminado…

 **Lexa:** Debes estar agotada. Yo estoy terminando de editar unas fotos con Octavia antes de que se vaya, que ha quedado.

 **Clarke:** Ten cuidado con ella, ya te dije que Bell me dijo que tenía un _crush_ contigo...

 **Lexa:** Tranquila, mis besos son tuyos.

 **Clarke:** Ojalá estuvieses aquí, me daría igual lo cansada que estoy, me muero por besarte.

 **Lexa:** Si pudiese iría, pero tengo que terminar esto.

 **Clarke:** Jo… =(

 **Lexa:** Mañana entreno, ¿quieres venir a verme? A no ser que tengas clases o trabajes...

 **Clarke:** ¿Al campo?

 **Lexa:** No, no al fútbol. Me toca _Kick Boxing_.

 **Clarke:** Es cierto, se me había olvidado que eres una chica deportista…

 **Lexa:** Llevo pensando todo el día en lo de la cafetería.

 **Clarke:** Podríamos repetir.

Clarke sonrió, se moría por repetir. Cuando recordaba la sesión fotográfica se ponía nerviosa, pero nada comparado con esa sesión tan tórrida en la trastienda. Dios, Lexa sí sabía tocar, casi tuvo un orgasmo con solo esas manos tocando sus pechos mientras la besaba de esa forma.¿Cómo sería practicando _Kick Boxing_? Se iría preparando mentalmente, porque probablemente iba a tener consecuencias, y graves.

Escuchó su estómago rugir, se moría de hambre. Se estiró para abrir el cajón de su mesilla de noche buscando algunas golosinas que guardaba siempre ahí y vio una nota, frunciendo el ceño mientras leía:

"Hola, mi amor,

Lo siento, necesitaba esa tableta de chocolate para derretirla sobre la de mi macho, te prometo que mañana te compro dos.

Te doy las gracias, y te quiero mucho.

Tinker-Bell.

PD: Te he cogido el paquete de condones también… No creo que los necesites ahora mismo.

PD2: Llegaré pronto que sale con sus amigotes".

Soltó un gruñido al leer la nota. Genial, ahora tendría que bajar a la cafetería a por algo antes de irse a dormir. Se levantó, pero se preguntó si Bellamy tendría algo de comer en la suya, así que se sentó en su cama para observar dentro de sus cajones, viendo cosas de las que esperaba olvidarse pronto, hasta que encontró unos _muffins_ de chocolate, y su estómago volvió a rugir. Había tres.

-Lo siento, Bellamy, pero te voy a robar dos.

Sonrió como si estuviese haciendo la mayor de las travesuras, luego le escribiría también una nota y estarían en paz. Se metió medio en la boca directamente, tumbándose en la cama de su amigo y disfrutando del sabor a chocolate de aquel pastel. Miró al techo soñadora mientras masticaba, acordándose de Lexa. Se moría por verla, ¿y si sacrificaba unas horas de sueño por ir a verla?

Dio otra mordida al _muffin_ y cerró los ojos, satisfecha con la vida.

-Estás delicioso, joder -miró el pastel que había en sus dedos-. Hueles muy bien -se llevó lo que le quedaba a la nariz para olerlo de cerca, pegando sin querer la nariz a él y riéndose por lo tonta que había sido-. Qué hambre…

Se llevó el segundo a la boca y observó el cuadro que tenía Bellamy sobre su cama, sus colores estaban más intensos que nunca, y empezó a notar que todo iba a cámara lenta, moviendo su brazo delante de su rostro y disfrutando del efecto que hacía, como si dejase un rastro difuminado detrás del movimiento.

-Estoy cachonda y estoy teniendo secuelas por las ganas que tengo de Lexa. Tengo que solucionarlo.

Se levantó y fue con lo que le quedaba de _muffin_ en la mano, cogiendo su móvil y mandando un mensaje a Lexa.

 **Clarke:** Estoy cachonda.

Esperó, comiéndose lo que quedaba, pero no contestó. Frunció el ceño.

-No puedes rechazarme -se levantó, dispuesta a salir, pero antes de hacerlo se dirigió al cajón de Bellamy para coger el último pastel que le quedaba-. Están jodidamente buenos.

Empezó a andar por el pasillo y se quedó alucinada viendo las luces de colores que emitían las bombillas. Alucinante, ¿estaban celebrando algo en el campus? ¿El amor? ¿Lo guapa que era Lexa? ¿Lo bien que chupaba sus jodidos pezones? Aunque en esos momentos quería su boca en otras partes, seguro que chupaba mejor. Entre sus piernas. Mmm, que la dejase seca...

Sonrió de forma casi perversa antes de aminorar su paso, intentando acordarse de cuál era la habitación de Octavia, porque alguna vez Bellamy le dijo dónde era. La verdad es que con su hermana no había tenido demasiado trato, "hola" y "adiós". Era Bellamy el que era como un hermano para Clarke; aunque Octavia siempre le ha parecido muy guapa… ¿y si le parecía bien hacer un trío con ella y Alexa? Bueno, tenía que centrarse para conseguir su objetivo principal en esos momentos, y era la boca de Lexa.

-Lexa, Lexa… -sonrió, y probó con una habitación, pero estaba cerrada- ¡Bah! Tonterías -probó con la siguiente, y ninguna de las chicas que había allí era Lexa, cerrando de nuevo. ¿Cuál era la jodida habitación? - ¡Esta! -abrió la puerta de par en par, y recorrió con los ojos el cuerpo desnudo de aquel chico, que levantó una ceja sonriendo- Guau, sí que es grande tu aparato reproductor masculino -sonrió Clarke mirándolo descarada-. A Bellamy le encantaría -volvió a mirar al chico a los ojos-, pero yo tengo que irme a que me chupen las tetas, lo siento -se disculpó, lanzándole un beso y cerrando de nuevo.

Fue hacia el final del pasillo y se quedó mirando la máquina expendedora, apoyando las manos en el cristal y lamiéndose los labios como si estuviese saboreando cada una de las chocolatinas que había allí. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, pero no tenía dinero. Igual Lexa le podía dejar algo, total, se lo iba a pagar de la mejor forma: con sexo.

Abrió la última puerta que le quedaba en el pasillo, y la encontró.

-Por fin -suspiró, entrando y sonriendo a la chica que la miraba sorprendida.

-Clarke, ¿has bebido? –preguntó confundida.

-¡No! -frunció el ceño- Estoy genial, los colores son geniales, la vida es genial, pero más genial sería verte desnuda y follándome con fuerza -agarró el cuello de su camiseta, y la acercó a ella-. ¿Repetimos lo de la cafetería? –preguntó, poniendo morros.

-No... Yo... es que… -intentó explicar.

-¿Qué mierda llevas puesto? -se extrañó- ¿Desde cuándo llevas ropa pegada? Casi te estoy viendo desnuda -pasó sus manos por la camiseta de la chica hasta agarrar sus pechos, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Clarke? -escuchó detrás de ella, y se giró para ver bajo el marco de la puerta del baño… Un momento, ¿otra Lexa?

-Debe de ser mi puto día de suerte. Dos Lexa -miró a ambas- para mí -se señaló, sonriendo.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas así? -preguntó la otra Lexa, que sí iba vestida como Lexa. Daba igual como vistiesen, estaban muy buenas las dos y seguro que eran explosivas juntas en la cama con ella, pero sin tocarse la una a la otra, claro, eso sería... ¿incesto? ¿ _Cloncesto_? ¿Baloncesto?

-Una en cada teta -sonrió, diciendo sus pensamientos en alto.

-¿Qué has tomado? -se miraron extrañadas entre ellas, y la Lexa que vestía como Lexa sujetó sus mejillas.

-He tomado bocados de amor que me hacen querer terminar lo que hemos empezado en la cafetería.

-¡Que quiere follar! -dijo la otra Lexa, despeinando a la que tenía delante, y Clarke le sonrió por haberlo pillado tan rápido.

-Y parece que hoy me ha tocado doble. No sé si estaré preparada para que me folléis a la vez, pero puedo intentarlo.

-¡Un trío! -volvió a decir la Lexa que pillaba las cosas al vuelo.

-¡No! Calla, joder –la rubia miró de nuevo a la que tenía delante, y le sonrió.

-Me gustas tanto… -dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, abrazándola y llenándose de ese olor cítrico que le invadía a través de su camiseta.

-¿Qué mierda le has hecho en la cafetería? A ver si puedo emplear tus trucos y beneficiarme a mi querida profesora. Si me diese un abrazo así me pondría a temblar, ¿sabes los brazos que tiene?

-Deja de hablar de tu profesora -la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedo, me encanta tenerla siempre en la boca...

-Sois graciosas -rio la rubia en el hombro de Lexa.

-Ayúdame a llevar a Clarke a su habitación.

-Eso, concretamente a mi cama. Nos lo pasaremos bien.

-Esta chica está encendida, tienes que alimentarla, Lex. Si quieres os dejo solas.

-Que me ayudes y te calles -la rubia volvió a reír.

-Estoy flipando, de verdad. Es la hostia que seáis dos -puso su mano izquierda en la cara de la Lexa que sobraba, quedándose alucinada por lo real que era.

Lexa observó a la chica muy preocupada, ¿qué se habría tomado? Esperaba que no les pillaran ahora por los pasillos con la chica en esas circunstancias, porque a ver cómo lo explicaban... Miró a su hermana, que le sonrió cálidamente, asintiendo y pasando uno de los brazos de Clarke por su hombro, dispuesta a ayudarla. Menos mal que existía.

Salieron de la habitación, escuchando a la rubia hablar sobre la pintura y los colores que decoraban el pasillo, mientras Alex se reía y le seguía el rollo. Verlas así, aunque fuese algo no formal le hizo pensar en el lío que había formado haciéndose pasar por su hermana, tendría que decirle pronto a Clarke eso. No creía que le molestase, total, lo único que no era cierto era que se llamaba Alexa y que jugaba al fútbol, todo lo demás había sido ella. ¿Debería pedirle a Alex que fuese con ella? Así de paso le presentaba a su perfecta gemela, se moría de ganas de ver a las dos riendo, como en ese momento, pero sin Clarke en ese estado, claro. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de la mano que colgaba de su hombro y vio cómo le observaba con una sonrisa, dejando que le diese un beso rápido en los labios. Al final, aquello se quedaría como una anécdota divertida, y esperaba que a la mañana siguiente estuviese bien.

La dejaron en su cama, sonriendo mientras veía cómo se acurrucaba contra su almohada y murmuraba cosas inentendibles para el oído humano por tener la boca contra ella.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? -preguntó su hermana, y la miró con el ceño fruncido- Esta chica, si la dejas, te puede dejar seca esta noche -movió sus caderas acompañada de sus brazos, haciendo que Lexa le pegase en el brazo y Clarke riera mientras la observaba.

-Clarke -la llamó, agachándose al lado de su cama y peinando su pelo para que no lo tuviese en el rostro-, mañana hablamos, ¿vale? Ahora tienes que dormir para que se te pase el efecto de lo que sea que hayas comido…

-Ojalá te hubiese comido a ti -dijo entristecida, y se escuchó la risa de Alex.

-Lo siento -se excusó con la mirada que volvió a echarle su hermana-. Te espero fuera, ¿vale?

Alex salió de la habitación, dejando intimidad a las dos tórtolas, y se puso a mirar su móvil entretenida mientras se sentaba en el pasillo con sus piernas estiradas. ¿A qué estaba esperando su hermana para decirle la verdad a Clarke? Porque ese día las pilló estando medio drogada, pero como se enterase por su propio pie iba a ser peor que si lo hablasen antes. Si solo tenía que decirle: "Hola, que no me llamo Alexa, que mi nombre es Alexandra, y no juego al fútbol, esa es mi gemela. Siento mucho haber cogido su nombre". Total, raro era que esa chica no supiese que ella no era de las que buscaban una relación seria. Abrió un juego en su teléfono y se entretuvo jugando mientras esperaba, sin darse cuenta que al final del pasillo había alguien mirándola.

¿Qué hacía Alexa en la puerta de su habitación? Era tarde, estaba seguro de que Clarke ya había vuelto, nunca llegaba tan tarde. Bueno, igual no estaba aún, podría ir y decirle que entrase, qué sorpresa se llevaría Clarke si viese a su chica en la cama desnuda, igual le daba un poco de nata para que se embadurnara con ella. Empezó a reír con su imaginación, y anduvo por el pasillo para llegar a donde se encontraba la chica.

Cuando le quedaban pocos metros, Bellamy abrió la boca llevándose la mano al pecho y poniendo su espalda contra la pared.

-Me quedo muerta -jadeó, respirando agitado cuando una chica salió de la habitación-. Que son putas gemelas... -observó a las dos chicas que empezaron a andar hacia el otro lado del pasillo, dándole la espalda.

¿Cómo mierda no lo sabía? Tinker-Bell estaba perdiendo facultades cotillas desde que su macho apareció en su vida... Un momento, ¿eso lo sabía Clarke? Mierda, mierda, se lo tenía que decir.

Su móvil vibró.

 **Roan:** Al final no salgo esta noche, y estoy solo en mi habitación. Creo que queda un poco de chocolate aquí...

Uf…

 **Tinker-Bell** : Te voy a comer enterito, mi amor. Ve preparándome ese culito.

Igual Clarke ya lo sabía, al fin y al cabo habían salido las dos de su habitación. Hablaría con ella al día siguiente de todas formas, en esos momentos tenía a un hombre al que devorar.

* * *

 **Hola, Hola.**

 **Siento mucho la tardanza, sé que antes publicábamos con menos días de por medio, pero he estado muy liada (Ginsey), y no he podido editar antes el capítulo. ¡PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ YA!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**

 **Ese flashback de las gemelas, no solo Alex ha sido la defensora de Lexa, ésta también ha estado para ella cuando lo ha necesitado, y se ve que la complicidad entre las dos está desde que nacieron 3.**

 **Momento cafetería, estas dos necesitan mucho un sitio donde poder estar horas tranquilas y sin interrupciones, porque sino van a explotar en cualquier momento. ¡PETICIÓN PARA QUE VAYAN A UN HOTEL!**

 **Primer POV señorita Reyes, ¿qué os ha parecido los pensamientos de la profesora? Teníamos ganas Juno y yo de escribir su punto de vista también, parece que no se siente demasiado acosada por su alumna, pero no quiere dejarse llevar. ¿Logrará aguantarlo? ¿Qué os ha parecido ese momento de tensión de "te beso o no te beso"?**

 **Y, por último, Clarke ha visto por fin a las dos gemelas, pero ¿qué mierda tenía Bellamy en el cajón? ¿Se acordará de eso? ¿O irá a hablar con Lexa porque esa "segunda Lexa" era muy real? ¿O lo tendrá como una anécdota graciosa que contar?**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora?**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Entró algo desubicada a aquel gimnasio. La universidad de Polis era enorme y tenía muchos espacios en los que se practicaban deportes y actividades extraescolares, pero Clarke nunca había estado en ese lugar en concreto, donde estaban dando puñetazos y patadas a sacos de pelea, peleando entre ellos y recibiendo órdenes de un hombre calvo. Había pensado que no llegaría a tiempo para ver a Lexa entrenar, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver a la morena practicando otro deporte diferente al fútbol, pero, por suerte, la última clase no se había extendido demasiado; y ahí estaba, buscándola desesperadamente con la vista.

Fue directamente hacia una especie de gradas, sentándose y, por fin, la vio. Estaba dándole patadas a un saco de forma repetitiva, y Clarke se quedó sin aliento. Llevaba unos shorts negros y un top del mismo color, que dejaba a la vista su plano y marcado vientre. Se lamió los labios cuando vio cómo el sudor perlaba su cuello y su vientre, estremeciéndose cuando le vinieron imágenes de lo ocurrido en la trastienda de la cafetería. Lexa la había hecho vibrar de una forma que no creyó posible y, al verla así, pegándole a ese inservible saco no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ese cuerpo tan perfecto que tenía. Se moría por ser ella, esta vez, la que pudiera tener esos pechos en su boca, pasar su lengua por su cuello y su abdomen, sentir como la morena se estremecía, jadeaba y…

Levantó la vista de su vientre cuando notó que se detenía. Lexa le sonrió y Clarke se sonrojó un poco porque, probablemente, habría notado la forma en la que la estaba mirando. Levantó la mano en forma de saludo y Lexa hizo lo mismo, lanzándole luego un beso que hizo que la rubia sintiera su corazón latir muy rápido.

Observó cómo los pies vendados de Lexa daban vueltas en el aire, realizando patadas que no había visto en su vida pero, madre santa, se estaba calentando muchísimo. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Lexa y los deportes? Incluso al verla practicar un deporte que siempre pensó que era muy soso como el yoga se había puesto cachondísima; y, en el que era espectadora en esos momentos, viéndola golpeando y jadeando mientras el sudor recorría su cuerpo… se retorció, intentando apartar la vista para controlar el cosquilleo que sintió en su vientre y mucho más abajo.

La morena comenzó a usar sus manos para pegarle al saco y Clarke notó cómo los músculos de su abdomen se contraían. No pudo evitar bajar la vista hasta sus piernas y preguntarse cuánto más tendría que esperar para tener su rostro entre esas dos largas extremidades. No podía más, iba a llevarse a Lexa a su habitación y no saldrían hasta el día siguiente. Bellamy aparentemente estaba demasiado ocupado con Roan, porque ni siquiera le había visto aparecer en su habitación tras el incidente con los muffins. ¿Qué llevarían? Se acordaba de que había alucinado y que, al ir a buscar a Lexa, se encontró con dos, sonrió para sí misma. Ya le gustaría a ella tener el doble de esa sexy morena… se mordió el labio, aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba y notó que Lexa volvía a sonreírle. Ella lo sabía, sabía el efecto que causaba, sabía que estaba jodidamente buena, y, además de eso, esa sonrisa y la forma de comportarse con ella la hacían una persona fantástica; a veces le costaba creer que esa chica existiera.

Se percató de que el entrenamiento parecía estar llegando a su fin, y sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido y que su cuerpo se estremecía, necesitada de contarle a Lexa lo que había estado pasando por su cabeza mientras la miraba practicando ese deporte; pero el hombre calvo de gesto serio se acercó dónde estaba, quedándose a hablar con ella. Clarke suspiró frustrada, y la vio hablar con otro chico; parecía que el entrenador le había pedido que le enseñara algunos movimientos, y la morena lo hizo con gusto.

El gimnasio se fue quedando vacío, y la gente iba saliendo de los vestidores, mientras Lexa aún seguía ahí, practicando con su compañero. Clarke no se quejaba, desde esa posición tenía una vista privilegiada de ese culito precioso; y, por primera vez, no tenía prisa, así que, simplemente, se quedó allí disfrutando de las vistas. Tras unos minutos, el entrenador parecía haberse quedado satisfecho y le dijo a ambos chicos que podían irse. Lexa se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, quitándose las vendas de las manos. Dios santo, hasta haciendo eso se veía sexy.

Clarke Griffin, necesitas acostarte con esta chica con urgencia.

-No tenías por qué esperarme hasta el final –le dijo con media sonrisa. Clarke solo podía mirar sus labios, así que se acercó y la besó, haciendo que Lexa suspirara.

-Sí que tenía que hacerlo. Además, las vistas estaban muy bien, así que no me puedo quejar -mordió su labio inferior, cogiéndola por la cintura y Lexa se estremeció.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, y la morena cogió el rostro de Clarke entre sus manos besándola de forma intensa y entreteniéndose en los labios de la otra.

-Voy a ducharme, ¿vale? No tardo -susurró con voz ronca.

-No, no tardes porque –se acercó para susurrar en su oído y terminar la frase- necesito terminar lo que empezamos en la trastienda.

Lexa se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-Diez minutos –dijo, comenzando a alejarse. Clarke miró sus largas piernas y su precioso culo mientras se perdía por la puerta que llevaba hacia los vestidores.

Sonrió ampliamente antes de suspirar, sintiendo su cuerpo muy caliente. Estaba claro que Lexa también tenía en mente lo mismo que ella, y eso la hacía temblar por la anticipación. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba junto a Lexa ya se había ido, al igual el entrenador con cara de pocos amigos; por lo que, básicamente, estaban solas… Clarke giró el rostro hacia la puerta de los vestidores, donde Lexa estaría en esos momentos lavándose ese cuerpo tonificado, con el agua recorriendo su espalda, sus pechos, su abdomen... Cerró los ojos intentando convencerse de que podría esperar unos cuantos minutos, pero la verdad era que no, la deseaba demasiado. Dio un último vistazo hacía atrás mientras sus pies se movían a los vestuarios.

Entró a la zona de las duchas, asegurándose de que realmente estaban solas, y encontrándose solo una encendida, donde probablemente estaría Lexa. Miró hacía el banco que estaba frente a las taquillas y comprobó que la mochila que había apoyada en él era la de la morena. El agua de la ducha se detuvo, y Clarke tragó hondo cuando vio a Lexa salir con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras secaba su cabello húmedo con otra más pequeña, y paró su avance cuando se colocó las gafas y sus ojos la enfocaron. La rubia no pudo aguantarlo más y se pegó a ella completamente, rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

-No creo que pueda aguantar más tiempo, Lex... Te necesito –susurró, y Lexa jadeó cuando su espalda chocó bruscamente contra uno de los casilleros mientras los labios de Clarke devoraban los suyos de forma intensa, investigando con la lengua su boca.

Las manos de Clarke acariciaron sus muslos desnudos, y Lexa gimió cuando subieron hasta sus glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza. Dios, sí... Ella tampoco podía aguantar más las ganas que tenía de aquella chica, y sentir esas manos sobre su piel la estaba haciendo temblar. Ayudó a la rubia a quitarse la camiseta y sus ojos fueron directamente a sus pechos. Quería tenerlos de nuevo en la boca, quería saborearlos y escuchar cómo Clarke gemía una y otra vez; pero parecía que la rubia tenía otros planes, porque le quitó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, y aún algo mojado.

Dios santo, Lexa tenía un cuerpo perfecto y unos pechos que, probablemente, cabrían en la palma de su mano, y necesitaba comprobar si eso era cierto. Levantó el rostro y la vio algo sonrojada, pero sus ojos le indicaban que deseaba eso tanto como ella. Ambas se sonrieron, y Lexa le quitó el sujetador, mirando embobada sus pechos, y no pudo evitar atacar de nuevo sus labios mientras sus manos masajeaban, por fin, los pechos de la morena, deleitándose con lo suave que eran.

-¿Vamos a hacer esto aquí de verdad? -rio Lexa entre jadeos.

-No está entre mis planes detenerme -su boca cubrió el pezón de Lexa, haciéndola gemir.

Sintió esos largos dedos acariciando su abdomen, hasta que sus manos sujetaron el inicio de sus vaqueros para bajarlos. Lexa se arrodilló frente a ella y la miró divertida desde esa posición antes de dejar besos juguetones por todo su abdomen mientras sus manos terminaban de desnudarla, deslizando también sus bragas por sus piernas, sintiendo como sus labios bajaban por la línea de su ombligo. Clarke echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la lengua de Lexa comenzando a delinear su zona más íntima, gimiendo de satisfacción cuando pasó entre sus pliegues y ella enredaba los dedos en su pelo.

La cogió con fuerza por esos sedosos mechones color caoba, haciendo que se levantara para poder unir de nuevo sus labios con los de la morena, logrando que sus lenguas se fusionaran, saboreándose en su boca. No conocía a nadie que besara de la forma en la que lo hacía Lexa: suave, erótica y enloquecedora. Las manos de la morena se apretaron en su cintura, y sus cuerpos desnudos friccionaron haciendo que ambas se estremecieran. Cambiaron de posición, y esta vez fue la espalda de Clarke la que quedó contra los casilleros mientras seguían besándose y jadeando mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la otra.

Tras unos minutos, la empujó hasta que quedó sentada sobre el banco, colocando los muslos a cada lado de sus caderas, rozándose con el duro vientre de la morena, haciendo que notase lo mojada que estaba ya por ella. Gimió cuando la mano de Lexa bajó hasta sus labios íntimos, pasando sus dedos y haciéndola temblar por las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

-Necesito sentirte dentro, Lex… -susurró en su oído.

Escucharon entonces un ruido y se detuvieron, respirando contra la otra de forma entrecortada, intentando escuchar si alguien se acercaba o se habían imaginado el sonido. Los pasos le confirmaron que sí que habían entrado en los vestidores, y ambas se pusieron de pie riendo, mientras Lexa le lanzaba una toalla para que se tapase con ella. Dos segundos después, la señora de la limpieza apareció con cara de haber estado trabajando todo el día y no tener tiempo para tonterías.

-Necesito terminar mi turno, así que si sois tan amables… -la morena carraspeó, estaba segura de que debía notárseles en la cara lo que habían estado haciendo, y cuando vio los labios hinchados de Clarke lo confirmó. Además, se le veía jodidamente sexy de esa forma…

-Nos vestimos y nos vamos –asintió, y la mujer se fue murmurando algo sobre lo desconsiderados que eran algunos estudiantes.

Miró a Clarke, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ambas empezaron a reír sin parar. Tenía una sonrisa preciosa, y, sin aguantar mucho tiempo más mirando sus labios, Lexa la cogió del brazo, tirando de ella, y besándola suavemente.

-¿Quieres ir a mi habitación? Octavia no estará esta noche –la rubia estuvo a punto de responder, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar, y ella nunca lo ignoraba por si era alguna emergencia relacionada con su abuela.

Cogió el móvil del bolso que había dejado sobre el banco mientras Lexa comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente, sin perder detalle de las piernas de la rubia que fruncía el ceño por algo que le estaban diciendo, suspirando cuando colgó la llamada.

-Tengo que cubrir el turno de Tom porque le ha surgido algo -dijo Clarke apesadumbrada colocándose la mano en la frente. Lexa sonrió a medias y se acercó para abrazarla, ya con su camiseta y sus vaqueros puestos.

-Tendremos que terminar esto en otro momento -se separó para mirarla y vio a Clarke enfurruñada como una niña-. Pero tengo que decir –besó la punta de su nariz-, que tu cuerpo desnudo es la obra de arte más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Clarke se mordió el labio y besó a la morena, haciendo que ambas suspiraran.

-Estoy a punto de mandar a Tom a la mierda.

-No lo hagas -colocó un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja-. Me dijiste que necesitabas el dinero.

-Sí –suspiró, y comenzó a vestirse mientras Lexa la miraba divertida-. ¿Crees que la limpiadora habrá escuchado…?

-Probablemente -rio-, pero no será la primera vez, no te preocupes.

-¿Has traído más chicas a los vestuarios? -se hizo la ofendida.

-No, no estoy hablando de mí. Además, creo recordar que yo no te traje, tú te colaste -la rubia, ya vestida, sonrió como una pilla.

-No vi que protestaras -se mordió el labio.

-Por supuesto que no.

-De verdad, me muero de ganas de…

-Lo sé -rió la morena-. Yo también -la besó en los labios-, pero antes de que pase… ¿saldrías en una cita conmigo? –preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa y con esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca. Clarke sintió mariposas en su estómago al escucharla decir eso.

-¿Una cita real?

-Una cita real -sonrió-. Y luego podemos terminar lo que hemos empezados dos veces… -se besaron una vez más, y sonrieron sobre los labios de la otra.

-Me parece perfecto -murmuró aún cerca de su boca.

Y, tras otro beso, ambas salieron de los vestidores con las manos entrelazadas.

-¡Ya era hora! -les gritó la mujer, haciéndolas reír.

Comenzaron a andar, y Lexa se ofreció a acompañaba hasta la cafetería. Se negaba a soltar la mano de Clarke, y se negaba a dejarla ir de su vida.

X X X

Por fin había terminado su turno, no había tenido ni medio segundo para sentarse a descansar o escribirle a Lexa y decirle que se moría por ir a esa cita con ella. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, parece que las cosas se ponían más serias y no podía ser más feliz, había encontrado a la chica perfecta.

Llegó a su habitación, y se tumbó en su cama, sacando su móvil y abriendo la conversación con Lexa. Se sonrojó, mirando ilusionada que había cambiado su foto de perfil y había puesto la que se sacaron juntas el otro día en el parque.

 **Clarke:** Ya te vale, podrías haberme mandado la foto antes...

 **Lexa:** Tengo muchas fotos donde sales tú :P

 **Clarke:** ¿Tienes suficientes o necesitas más? Podríamos quitar más prendas de ropa, a ver cómo quedan esas...

 **Lexa:** Igual te pido una sesión privada. Fotos para mi disfrute personal.

 **Clarke:** Solo si yo puedo tener algunas a cambio...

 **Lexa:** Eso está hecho.

Tener fotos de Lexa medio desnuda era algo que iba a disfrutar, y mucho. Igual era buena idea darse esa ducha que necesitaba después de haber estado todo el día rodeada de olor a café.

-Oh, me duele todo –entró de forma glamurosa su compañero de habitación mientras Clarke cogía su muda para cambiarse en el baño.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –se interesó, porque conocía a su amigo y hacía pausas dramáticas para que le preguntaran.

-Roan es una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas y me hace sentir mujer –se tumbó en su cama colocándose el dorso de la mano en la frente.

-Qué tonto eres –rio.

-¿Tú con Alexa qué tal? –preguntó- ¿Te ha metido algún gol?

-No le ha hecho falta meter nada para hacerme sentir mujer –guiñó su ojo.

-Uh... sí, nena. Así me gusta –movió sus hombros-. Un momento, ¿eso qué significa? –frunció el ceño- Es que cuando en el sexo están implicadas las mujeres, me pierdo un poco. ¿Os lo habéis comido?

-No –rio, y entonces se acordó de lo que quería preguntarle con urgencia a Bellamy-. Oye, ayer me pasó algo muy raro –se sentó a los pies de su cama.

-¿El qué? –se incorporó para mirarla y la rubia estalló en carcajadas.

-Me comí tres muffins que tenías ahí en el cajón –el chico abrió mucho los ojos-, ¿qué mierda llevaban? Me puse muy cachonda y fui a buscar a Lexa, y resultó que había dos –se limpió las lágrimas mientras seguía riéndose, pero paró cuando vio que él no lo hacía.

-Clarke, ayer yo también vi a dos Alexa...

-¿Qué? –se quedó petrificada mirando a su amigo, totalmente seria.

-Que son gemelas... –la rubia miró hacia otro lado, ¿cómo que gemelas?- Oh, Dios, dime que lo sabías... ¡Pensaba que lo sabías y por eso no te lo dije con U.A.E.! –dijo las iniciales de su frase para "Urgencia de Amigo Extrema".

-Pero ¿por qué no me ha dicho que tiene una gemela? Qué raro... –se extrañó-. Nunca lo mencionó –Bellamy la miró serio, pensando en algo, probablemente malo-. ¿Qué?

-Nada.

-Dímelo, Bell –demandó.

-Mi amor... –suspiró- ¿Y si se han marcado un "Tú a Londres y yo a California"? Aunque debo decir que la película original es la de 1961: "Tú a Boston y yo a California".

-¿Qué mierda dices? –se extrañó.

-La película de Lindsay Lohan... –Bellamy se exasperó cuando su amiga no se inmutó- Joder, ¡gemelas que se intercambian, Clarke!

-¿Crees que se han intercambiado y...?

-¿...Has estado saliendo con las dos? –terminó su frase, abanicándose con la mano, y consiguiendo que Clarke se levantase de la cama enfadada.

¿Había estado con las dos? ¿Había sido un juego para dos hermanas famosas por follarse a todas las tías? Un momento, por eso a veces sentía ese feeling y esa conexión y otras veces no sentía nada... Joder. Se sentía engañada, se sentía utilizada, ¿o habría sido alguna real? ¿Y esa punzada en el pecho por qué dolía tanto?

-Menuda mierda... –fue hacia la puerta, dejando atrás los gritos de Bellamy llamándola, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lexa de forma automática.

Abrió la puerta de un portazo, mirando a la chica que la observaba confundida por su entrada. Octavia estaba en la cama de al lado, pero ninguna de las tres dijo nada hasta que Clarke habló.

-No sé quién mierda eres tú –la señaló-, pero levanta el culo y llévame con tu hermana. Tenemos que hablar las tres.

Lexa sintió que el alma se le caía hasta los pies, y no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y empezó a andar, siendo seguida por Clarke y dejando atrás a Octavia, que se quedó con los ojos de par en par porque conocía el secreto, pues se lo confesó su compañera de habitación. La morena se mordió el labio y miró el rostro enfadado de la chica, y se sintió fatal. Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar, tendría que haberlo hecho antes, fue estúpida... No, debería no haber mentido nunca y se habría ahorrado problemas.

-Clarke... –intentó hablar con ella, solo por calmar la situación tan tensa que las envolvió.

-Cállate, por favor, no quiero escucharte ahora mismo –dijo firme, sin mirarla siquiera, y Lexa agachó la cabeza, siguiendo con sus pasos.

Entraron a la habitación de Alex, que estaba sentada en el escritorio mirando unos apuntes, y levantó la mirada para ver quién entraba, quedándose petrificada y sintiendo un escalofrío por la escena.

-Vale, vamos a empezar con saber quién es quién –empezó a hablar Clarke-. No hace falta que te levantes –le dijo a Alex, quien hizo el amago de ponerse junto a su hermana, que se sentó en la cama, quedando ambas frente a Clarke-. ¿Quién de las dos es Alexa?

-Yo.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –señaló a la otra chica.

-Lexa –murmuró, mirándola directamente a sus ojos.

-Y una mierda –dijo irónica-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-A ver –Alex se levantó y dio un paso hacia la rubia, que se echó para atrás sin querer tenerla cerca-. Mi nombre es Alexa, y ella se llama Alexandra, pero el diminutivo que usamos para ella es Lexa.

-¿En qué mierda pensaban vuestros padres para llamaros igual? –las miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso mismo pensamos nosotras –bufaron las dos, y se miraron, porque no era la primera vez que respondían a esa pregunta a la vez.

-Escúchame, Clarke –se levantó Lexa-, solo cogí el nombre de "Alexa" porque estaba colada por ti y, como dijiste que fuiste a verla a un partido de fútbol, pensé que podría usar solo eso para impresionarte e intentar sacarte conversación.

-También podrías haberme dicho que era tu gemela, y me la habrías sacado igual –contestó firme.

-Ya no puedo cambiar las tonterías que he hecho para poder acercarme a ti, pero, en todo lo demás, he sido yo siempre... Lo único falso ha sido el nombre de Alexa y lo del fútbol.

Alex se sintió mal con el sufrimiento que expresaba su hermana explicándole la situación, y odió no poder hacer nada para cambiar el rostro serio de Clarke y que la perdonase.

-¿Y siempre has sido tú? ¿En todo lo que hemos vivido juntas?

Joder.

-Bueno, el día que tomaste un café tras la biblioteca y luego un paseo en coche... –empezó, pero Clarke se llevó las manos a la cara, totalmente frustrada.

-Genial. Jodidamente genial –sonrió sarcástica-. Muy bien, supongo que tú y yo fuimos las que follamos, ¿no? –señaló a Alex, que se quedó seria, sin contestarle, mientras Lexa abría mucho los ojos con la información- Estaba esperando a que "Lexa" –puso las comillas en el aire- me volviese a llevar en su coche para recoger un reloj que me quité allí y me olvidé. Cuando puedas, me lo devuelves. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien conmigo –miró a ambas repetidamente-, y también espero no volver a veros a ninguna de las dos.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, justo a tiempo para que no viesen las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Lexa se giró para encarar a su hermana, y le dio un empujón, haciendo que se golpease contra el escritorio, quedándose mirando el suelo.

-¿Te la tiraste, Alex? –preguntó enfadada, pero no le contestó- ¡Contéstame, joder! –agarró su camiseta con ambos puños para que la mirase.

-Lex, yo... –intentó decir, pero le tembló la voz al verla de esa forma tan agresiva con ella.

-Eres lo peor, joder, ¿tanto te costaba mantener las manos quietas al lado de una tía? –gritó molesta, soltándola.

-Alexandra... -la intentó abrazar para calmarla, pero golpeó sus brazos de nuevo, evitando que la tocase.

-Que te den, Alexa. ¡Que te den! –dio con su dedo en su hombro, y se fue de allí dando un portazo.

X X X

El sonido de la cuerda junto a los jadeos de Lexa con cada salto era lo único que se escuchaba a esas horas en el gimnasio del campus. Había intentado dormir, había intentado estudiar, había intentado escuchar música, lo había intentado de todo para buscar el sueño y no pensar; pero el problema no eran sus pensamientos, era el dolor que estaba instaurado en su pecho, un dolor punzante y agonizante que apenas la dejaba respirar. El dolor de la traición, del conocimiento de que la persona en la que más confiaba, a la que más quería le había mentido y ocultado cosas. Ella nunca se había guardado nada para ella… bueno, quizás lo de Amber, pero era algo totalmente diferente.

Aumentó la velocidad de la cuerda mientras la saltaba, notando cómo el sudor impregnaba todo su cuerpo. El esfuerzo la dejaba sin respiración, pero no le importaba. Nada era suficiente, necesitaba que ese dolor se fuera, y que la rabia que se acumulaba en su cuerpo saliese de alguna manera. Sí, podría ir a buscar a Alex y darle una paliza, realmente era lo único que podría calmarla. Su hermana podría ser muy impulsiva, podría ser quién siempre la defendía, pero ella era quien practicaba _Kick Boxing_ y, probablemente, su gemela no tuviera nada que hacer a su lado. En el fondo, Lexa sabía que no era capaz, por muy dolida que estuviera, no era violenta. No usaba su querido deporte para amedrentar y hostigar; es más, había comenzado a practicarlo para defenderse y ganar confianza, y, en parte, todo eso se lo debía a Alex.

Pensar en su gemela hacía que el dolor aumentara, así que saltó hasta quedarse sin aliento, notando las pequeñas gotas de sudor caer de su cuerpo. Lanzó la cuerda a un lado y apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas para coger aire. Bebió algo de agua para hidratar su cuerpo y ajustó las vendas de sus manos, acercándose hasta el saco de pelea. El primer puñetazo fue realmente liberador, el segundo fue producto de la frustración, y los siguientes estaban llenos de dolor y rabia. Cada golpe hacía que su cuerpo y el gimnasio se estremecieran con el sonido seco de sus nudillos pegándole a la dura tela. Y, cuando sus piernas se unieron con patadas y giros, Lexa estuvo segura de que estaba utilizando toda la fuerza que su cuerpo poseía, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

 _Las risas de las hermanas Woods podían escucharse por toda la casa. Cualquier persona que visitara la residencia de la familia, podría asegurar que eran chicas muy felices. Tenían todo lo que querían, aunque sus padres les habían enseñado que debían ganarse ciertos privilegios; tenían el cariño y la atención de ambos progenitores y los genes parecían haberles sonreído, ya que, a sus catorce años, se habían convertido en dos jovencitas muy atractivas, con piernas largas, ojos verdes cautivadores y cabello color caoba, largo y sedoso. Eran la perdición de muchos chicos… y chicas, las cuales habían descubierto que eran más de su agrado, sobre todo Alex, quien lo había tenido bastante claro desde los cinco años. Lexa, por su parte, mucho más tranquila y enfocada en sus estudios y no en romances, apenas lo estaba descubriendo en su pubertad. Además, su hermana también ejercía una mala influencia y no dejaba de picarla para que besara a la chica que le gustaba en esos momentos._

 _-No, Alex, no insistas -le decía mientras estaban en el sofá y la mayor de las gemelas sonreía con picardía._

 _-¿Por qué no? –preguntó, sentándose sobre sus piernas y colocándose de lado para mirarla mejor._

 _-Porque probablemente ni siquiera le gusten las chicas -respondió Lexa, cambiando de canal y dejando un canal de música._

 _-Por Dios, no pongas eso, que me sangran los oídos -le arrebató el mando, eligiendo otro canal, donde había música rock-. Mucho mejor -dijo satisfecha y volvió la atención a su gemela-. ¿Cómo sabes que no le gustan si no lo has intentado? –la otra puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla._

 _-No puedes ir besando a todas las que te gusten para descubrir si le gustan las chicas o no._

 _-¿Por qué no? -parecía realmente confundida, y Lexa la miró incrédula. ¿Es que su hermana no sabía lo que era la palabra vergüenza?_

 _-Porque no. Porque no está bien y es abusivo._

 _-¿Abusivo?_

 _-Alex… -suspiró- Es de maleducadas, ¿entiendes?_

 _-No -frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Tú vas besando a todas las chicas que te gustan?_

 _-En su mayoría -se encogió de hombros-. Me he llevado un par de guantazos, pero… -se mordió el labio antes de sonreír- Han valido la pena –la pequeña abrazó uno de los cojines del sofá._

 _-¿Y cómo es?_

 _-¿Qué te den un guantazo? Bueno, duele, pero se supera –su hermana rio, pegándole con el cojín._

 _-No, idiota. Besar a alguien…_

 _-Oh - se acomodó aún más para contárselo de forma cómplice-, es fantástico. Sobre todo si usas la lengua…_

 _-¿La lengua? -Lexa puso cara de asco- ¡Ugh! -Alex carcajeó divertida._

 _-Eso lo dices porque no lo has probado._

 _-No estoy segura de querer probarlo si tengo que usar la lengua._

 _-Mira, solo tienes que hacer así -movió la lengua fuera de su boca, haciendo reír a Lexa, quien volvió a pegarle con el cojín._

 _-Es asqueroso._

 _-No, no lo es. Es fascinante y da mucho placer._

 _-¿Cómo se puede sentir placer teniendo la lengua de alguien en tu boca?_

 _-Cuando lo pruebes, lo entenderás, bebé -Lexa sonrió a medias, normalmente no dejaba que Alex la llamara así delante de sus amigas, pero cuando estaban a solas le encantaba-. Tienes que lanzarte con Anna…_

 _-No -negó efusivamente con la cabeza-. Seguro no le gustan las chicas o, peor, no le gusto yo._

 _-¿Pero cómo no le vas a gustar? -bufó- Tienes mi cara, y yo le gusto a todas._

 _-Idiota -rio otra vez, mirando a su hermana con adoración._

 _-Lo digo en serio. Eres preciosa, divertida y muy inteligente; añadiendo que sabes dar palizas a la gente por el Kick Boxing. La chica a la que no le gustes tú, debe estar ciega -le robó las gafas a su hermana, quien intentó recuperarlas, pero Alex las mantenía detrás de ella con su brazo extendido-. Justo como tú ahora -rio divertida antes de devolvérselas y observar cómo se las ponía rápidamente._

 _-No sé, bollito… Ya sabes que yo no soy como tú de lanzada._

 _-No, pero tú eres más guapa que yo._

 _-No es cierto._

 _-Sí, lo es. Y acepta que, desde que sabes pelear, has cambiado mucho._

 _Lexa tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Ese deporte la había hecho una persona mucho más segura, y la había hecho mejorar en muchos aspectos. La verdad era que ambas eran bastante populares en el instituto, aunque ninguna le daba demasiada importancia a ese hecho... bueno, quizás Alexa sí, para poder estar con las más guapas. Su hermana aún no había tenido novia, pero estaba segura de que había besado a muchas chicas._

 _-¿Y qué le digo?_

 _-No le dices nada, solo la besas -le explicó-. Puedes hacerlo en la fiesta de Megan -Lexa pareció pensativa-. Sé que quieres hacerlo… -la señaló- Se te cae la baba cuando Anna está delante._

 _-Ay, calla -se sonrojó, pero acabó sonriendo._

 _-La verdad es que es muy guapa…_

 _-Y probablemente muy hetero._

 _-Bésala -la animó Alex, pero la otra parecía no estar muy segura, así que se puso de pie, empezando a mover la mesa que estaba frente el sofá, y Lexa frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente-. Ponte de pie -no sabía qué estaba tramando, probablemente nada bueno, pero, de todas formas, lo hizo-. Vamos a apostar -sonrió-. Si logro inmovilizarte con una llave, tienes que besarla -Lexa rio._

 _-¿Tú? ¿Inmovilizarme? ¿A mí? -Alex puso una mueca._

 _-No parezcas tan sorprendida, puede pasar._

 _-Sí, claro -volvió a reír._

 _-Bueno, si no tienes nada que perder... Vamos, estoy preparada -la animó con las manos._

 _-No quiero hacerte daño, Alex -la aludida bufó._

 _-Qué creída eres, bebé._

 _-Y tú estás loca._

 _-¡Venga! -se abalanzó sobre Lexa, quien reaccionó aplicándole una serie de movimientos de defensa personal, consiguiendo inmovilizarla de espaldas a ella y con los brazos detrás de su cuerpo._

 _-Alex, de verdad… -pero su hermana se soltó y la tiró al suelo, ambas dieron vueltas sobre la alfombra entre risas, mientras intentaban ponerse sobre la otra._

 _Lexa sabía que tenía la ventaja, pero aun así, dejó que su hermana la venciera porque, bueno, en el fondo ella también quería saber que se sentía al besar con lengua a una chica._

 _-¡Ajá! -dijo victoriosa, y se tiró a su lado- Ahora tendrás que besarla._

 _-Eso parece… -su gemela la miró con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _-Te has dejado ganar, ¿verdad? -Lexa carcajeó, y Alex también comenzó a reír- Quieres tener la lengua de Anna en tu boca, guarrilla…_

 _-Cállate._

 _-¡Guarra! –la pequeña le dio una patada, y la otra acabó abrazándola- Oye… ¿crees que mamá tendrá aún escondidas esas galletas de chocolate? Me muero de hambre -ambas se miraron cómplices._

 _-Creo que solo hay una forma de saberlo... -se pusieron de pie y se escabulleron hacia la cocina entre empujones y risas._

Lexa sentía que sus nudillos, sus pies y sus pantorrillas dolían, pero ningún dolor podía compararse a ese que no podía sacarse de su pecho por más que golpeara ese inservible saco. Los espasmos comenzaron a hacer que su cuerpo se sacudiera mientras lloraba y gritaba muy alto. No había nadie allí que pudiese escucharla y, si lo hacían, le daría exactamente igual. No solo había perdido a Clarke por una estupidez, porque, en el fondo, sabía que eso había sido culpa suya; sino que también había perdido a su mejor amiga, a su hermana, a la única persona que jamás pensó que le mentiría de esa manera...

¿En qué había pensado al enviar a Alex a hacerse pasar por ella? La conocía, sabía cómo era, y sabía que las mujeres eran su debilidad, su perdición, su adicción… Sí, antes no se había involucrado con ninguna de sus chicas, y Lexa confiaba plenamente en ella, pero, quizás, esta vez había sido diferente. Clarke era una mujer muy hermosa, además de graciosa y especial. ¿Quién puede resistirse a eso?

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! –gritó, dando golpes secos al saco hasta que sus brazos no pudieron más y sus piernas tampoco.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y el llanto se apoderó de todo su ser. Las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mezclándose con el sudor de su cuerpo, fusionándose con su sufrimiento y desgarrándole el alma desde lo más profundo mientras los sollozos le quitaban el aliento. Acabó recostándose sobre la lona que cubría al suelo, sintiéndola fría, y se estremeció y abrazó sus rodillas, colocándose en posición fetal. Ese día lo había perdido todo, y no estaba segura de si las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes.

X X X

Estaba levantando el doble de peso del que debería, pero necesitaba destrozarse los músculos, al menos ese dolor le impediría a su cerebro seguir pensando y dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido. Debía concentrarse para poder dejar las cosas claras a su hermana al día siguiente, y contarle la verdad. Dio un grito cuando notó un tirón en su bíceps y soltó las pesas de forma brusca, creando un ruido sordo en todo el gimnasio, cayendo de rodillas mientras se agarraba el brazo con su mano, sintiendo su cara empapada, una mezcla del sudor de llevar ya una hora en el gimnasio sin parar y de las lágrimas que, aunque intentaba que no saliesen, se escapaban una tras otras de sus ojos.

Sintió una mano sobre la suya en el brazo, y se giró para ver arrodillada a la profesora Reyes, que la miraba preocupada. Dios, ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba esa mujer ahí...

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó cálidamente. Alex negó, apretando sus labios, y agachó la cabeza, dejando escapar algún que otro sollozo-. Si levantas tanto peso es normal hacerse daño… -sintió su mano por la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Eso es lo que menos me importa ahora mismo -intentó decir, y miró de nuevo a la profesora, que la observaba expectante-. He tenido una discusión con mi hermana -explicó.

-¿Quieres hablar? –asintió levemente y se dejó llevar por esa mujer, yendo a una de las salas, que volvía a estar vacía por ser ya tarde. Cerró la puerta para tener intimidad y se sentaron sobre las colchonetas apiladas contra la pared-. Cuéntame qué ha pasado -dijo de forma tierna, posando su mano en su bíceps, y empezando a masajeárselo, como la otra vez, intentando aliviar la zona, de rodillas detrás ella.

-Es una historia complicada y muy larga… -suspiró- Se puede resumir diciendo que me lié con la chica que le gustaba, y se ha enterado hoy.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-No sé… Mes y algo, ¿dos meses? No tengo ni idea…

-¿Y a ella le gustaba en ese momento? –asintió como respuesta- ¿Y tú lo hiciste aún sabiendo que a ella le gustaba? -empezó a notar los nervios de nuevo, haciéndola temblar levemente-. Tranquila -susurró, e hizo que pusiese la espalda recta para estirar su brazo-. Alexa, ¿cómo pasó?

-Bebimos mucho, y se me lanzó pensando que yo era mi hermana. Somos gemelas –puntualizó-. Creo que ese dato es importante.

-O sea que hay dos Alex por ahí... -la vio sonreír.

-Alex solo hay una –se miraron mutuamente, y no pudo evitar observar aquella sonrisa.

-Entonces, bebisteis, se te lanzó y... ¿qué pasó?

-Que intenté pararla, porque le gustaba a mi hermana, pero fue muy insistente besándome.

-¿Te gusta esa chica a ti también?

-¡Oh, no! -negó con la cabeza- Está claro que es una especie de alma gemela de mi hermana. A mí me van las cosas más fuertes... –suspiró, y volvió a mirarla.

-Estabas borracha, Alex, y sé lo tonta que eres borracha, lo comprobé de primera mano. A eso añádele que es más difícil la inhibición de la conducta, y que si esa chica se te insinuó tu cuerpo respondió como el de cualquier humano ante un contacto más cálido –le encantaba esa mujer cuando explicaba cualquier cosa-. ¿Le has dicho eso a tu hermana?

-Ha dicho que follamos y, claro, le ha sentado fatal a mi hermana cuando ha escuchado eso, incluso me ha empujado... -suspiró cabizbaja, y sintió un escalofrío cuando Raven se sentó a su lado y sujetó su barbilla, haciendo que la mirase.

-¿Te acostaste con ella?

-¡No! –exclamó- ¿Cómo iba a acostarme con ella? No, no… Me costó muchísimo parar, porque se quitó hasta la camiseta y el sujetador delante de mí y pegó mi boca a sus… -¿era bueno decir "tetas" delante de su profesora? Aunque ya había dicho "follar", miró a Raven, que asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería- pero conseguí separarme de ella, alejándome para que no volviese a intentarlo. Me sentí como una mierda por haber dejado que pasase, y… -otra vez las lágrimas, se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando tranquilizarse, descubriendo que con el suyo no conseguía el mismo efecto relajante que con el de su hermana, y cuando volvió posar la mano en su muslo, Raven la sujetó, dándole a entender que la estaba escuchando- cuando volví donde estaba ella, me la encontré profundamente dormida en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

-¿Cómo llegasteis a esa situación? ¿Por qué estabas tú con ella y no tu hermana? –se interesó, sin dejar un segundo de observar su rostro.

-Como ya te he dicho, Alexa solo hay una…. –suspiró de nuevo- Mi hermana es más tímida, le cuesta mucho abrirse con las chicas que le gustan, y me pidió el favor. No pude decirle que no, así que para ella solo había una –miró angustiada a la profesora-. Intenté hacerlo como mi hermana lo hubiese hecho, porque ella es más romántica y más sentimental que yo…

-Tú eres la salvaje, ¿no? -pellizcó su costado, y la hizo sonreír levemente con el adjetivo que usó.

-Sí, esa soy yo… -se quedó callada unos segundos mirándola, ¿cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo había conseguido que sonriera con tan solo un gesto y unas simples palabras?- La llevé a ver las estrellas en la parte de atrás del coche y, supongo, que mi fallo fue elegir la bebida como método de solución de problemas…

-No es el más efectivo.

-No -admitió-, pero ella estaba muy mal por cosas que pasó en su familia y no podré dar más de mí… Soy gilipollas -se entristeció con sus propias palabras.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? -miró de nuevo a la mujer, y asintió- Primero, no eres una gilipollas, hiciste un favor a tu hermana que se te fue de las manos, pero eso no te hace ser gilipollas –pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Alex, que se estremeció por el contacto-. Y, a veces, simplemente que te escuchen es el mejor remedio -se observaron en silencio-. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora tras habérmelo contado que antes machacándote los músculos?

Se quedó en silencio, mirándola, y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Debería haberse quedado tomándose ese café que le supo a mierda, escuchándola e intentando hacerla sentir mejor justo de la misma manera que Raven estaba haciendo ahora con ella.

-Sí, algo mejor -sonrió, pero se derrumbó de nuevo cuando continuó con la historia-. ¿Sabes? Mi relación con mi hermana es lo mejor que tengo, mejor que estar con todas las tías del mundo, y es una mierda que nos hayamos peleado por una chica.

-Alexa -la llamó, sujetando su cara y limpiando sus lágrimas mientras se observaban directamente-, mi consejo es que hables con ellas, con las dos. Está claro que ha habido un malentendido en la historia, y que, probablemente, la chica que le gusta a tu gemela se ha sentido utilizada por las dos si se ha quedado con la parte de que te hiciste pasar por ella –asintió, dándole la razón-. Explícale que no os acostasteis, que solo fuiste tú esa noche y que a tu hermana realmente le gusta. Luego, ve a hablar con ella, y cuéntale la historia tal y como me lo has dicho a mí.

-Lo haré… Gracias, Raven.

Su profesora siguió limpiándole las lágrimas, entretenida, mientras Alex disfrutaba de las caricias que le daban sus dedos y la observaba mientras sus ojos viajaban por su rostro, secando cada parte que notaba húmeda en él antes de hablarle con voz cálida.

-Me gusta saber que no eres solo la chica que busca pasárselo bien, y que también tienes sentimientos, Woods -ambas se sonrieron levemente, y se quedó mirando ese marrón que componía sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos.

Vio cómo su mirada bajaba a su boca, y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo mientras sentía una de sus manos bajar hasta su cuello, notando cómo delineaba su mandíbula con el pulgar, antes de que mirasen, al mismo tiempo, los ojos de la otra.

No le dio tiempo a procesar los movimientos que realizó antes de que los labios de su profesora se posaran suavemente sobre los suyos, haciéndola inspirar hondo al sentir lo suaves y cálidos que eran. Duró unos segundos antes de que se dejasen de tocar, pero mantuvieron la misma distancia que había entre sus rostros, respirando sobre la otra y con sus narices rozándose. ¿Raven la acababa de besar? Abrió los ojos para ver cómo lamía sus labios, y los volvió a cerrar, de forma automática, cuando ambas volvieron a unir sus labios al mismo tiempo. Atrapó el labio inferior de la mujer entre los suyos, quedándose así unos segundos, sintiéndose mutuamente, y no pudo evitar subir la mano para acariciar su mejilla con el pulgar cuando notó que temblaba levemente.

Movieron los labios a la vez, cambiando las posiciones, y no supo qué le gustó más, si tener su labio superior o el inferior. Jamás había besado a una persona así, de esa forma tierna y lenta, simplemente disfrutando de los labios de la otra. Llevó la mano a su nuca y pasó levemente la lengua por su labio superior, buscando saborearla, aunque fuese un poco, sin necesidad de ir más lejos, porque, en esos momentos, lo que necesitaba sentir era a esa mujer acariciándola suavemente. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a mover sus labios, y tuvo un escalofrío cuando la profesora acarició su brazo antes de agarrarlo y pegar un pequeño tirón hacia a ella, buscando más contacto.

El beso se rompió bruscamente, y Alex se sintió mal al ver la expresión de su rostro, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo que acababa de pasar no debería haber ocurrido nunca.

-Lo siento –dijo atropelladamente-. Mierda... –se lamentó, levantándose rápidamente y llevándose las manos a la cara- Lo siento mucho, Alex. No debería haber hecho eso –arqueó sus cejas angustiada antes de girarse, dispuesta a irse de allí.

-Raven –susurró, estirando su brazo para agarrar su mano-, quédate, por favor –le pidió, y la mujer la miró sobre el hombro, mordiéndose el labio, antes de sentarse de nuevo a su lado, sin soltar su mano-. Ya hablaremos de eso, ¿vale? –ella asintió algo cabizbaja, dejando que Alex acariciase el dorso de su mano con el pulgar- Solo necesito que estés aquí conmigo –sus ojos conectaron con los suyos, y sintió que volvía a romperse-. ¿Puedes abrazarme? –pidió en un sollozo, acordándose de repente de todo lo sucedido otra vez.

Raven sonrió levemente y se tumbó en las colchonetas, abriendo sus brazos para que se apoyase en su pecho antes de acariciar su espalda suavemente para tranquilizarla.

-Todo se solucionará, Alex.

Se dio cuenta de cómo esa mujer la relajaba con tan solo su presencia, pero ahora que la tenía así, rodeándola con sus brazos, lo pudo notar mejor. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero su aroma, sus manos, su voz... todo le hacía estar bien dentro de todo lo mal que se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿Puedo acariciar tu pelo? –pidió, y ella asintió, soltándose la coleta- Gracias.

Con su hermana siempre le había servido, y solo quería probar si con ella también. Apoyó el brazo en su tronco, y enredó sus dedos en el pelo sedoso de su profesora. Era difícil de explicar la sensación que la invadió, pero ahí estaba: llorando, embriagándose con el olor que desprendía el cuerpo de esa mujer, haciéndole tener la mente en blanco, y con ese calor en los labios tras el beso que se moría por repetir.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**

 **Parece que Clexa han estado a punto de caramelo, ya les daba igual hacerlo encima de un banco en unos vestuarios, pero ha tenido que venir la limpiadora. OH, MAN! En fin, que se habían dado una cita y al final... ¡A LA MIERDA! EL DRAMA. HA SALIDO EL PASTEL. SE HA LIADO PARDA. Como queráis llamarlo.**

 **No sé vosotras, pero nuestro corazón se ha roto con ese momento, imaginarnos a las gemelas sufriendo por el malentendido nos ha partido el alma. Y, por fin, ya sabemos que, finalmente, Clarke y Alexa no se acostaron juntas. Parece que Alex ni es una puta ni nada de lo que se le llamó, démosle un abrazo, aunque no creo que lo quiera porque... ¿perdón? ¿La señorita Reyes la ha besado? No podemos competir ahora mismo con ella, niños y niñas.**

 **¡QUÉ LA HA BESADO ELLA! ¡RAVEN! ¡A ELLA! *modo fangirl***

 **En fin, ¿habéis llorado con nuestras bebés? ¿Qué nos decís de ese flashback en el que las gemelas empezaban a adentrarse en el mundo de las chicas? Bueno, Alex a saber qué hacía ya... Seguro que iba ya toqueteando a las nenas... ¿Y sobre el drama de Clexa? ¿Y el drama gemelas? ¿Y el beso Ralexa?**

 **¿Qué pensáis que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora?**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 _Ese colegio había sido el paraíso para Alex desde el primer momento en el que lo pisaron su hermana y ella. Cuando entraron en la adolescencia y terminaron los estudios primarios, sus padres decidieron que era hora de ir a un colegio privado, y en el momento en el que anunciaron que era un colegio solo de chicas, Alex casi había besado a sus padres llena de felicidad. Lexa, en el fondo, pensaba que no habían escogido una escuela femenina por casualidad. Sus padres eran unos seres extraños, pero muy sabios, tolerantes e inteligentes._

 _En esos momentos estaban en su último año, y estaba segura de que iba a echar de menos a sus amigas y a las diversas experiencias vividas dentro de ese enorme instituto. Cuando empezaron allí Alex odió el uniforme que tenían que llevar, el cual consistía en camisa blanca, corbata roja, falda plisada de cuadros y mocasines; aunque ella solía ir en zapatillas y nunca llevaba la corbata como debía. Tras el odio inicial, empezó a adorarlo ya que le venía muy bien para mirar o meter mano a las chicas. Lexa, a pesar de ser más aplicada en cuanto a los estudios en comparación con su gemela, también sabía cómo divertirse, sobre todo cuando salía con ella. Se habían ganado el título de "gemelas revienta ovarios" por alguna razón, y las bollo-aventuras que habían vivido en los baños, la biblioteca, las canchas de deportes e incluso el salón de música, nunca las olvidaría._

 _Ese iba a ser su último día de clases antes de que ambas comenzasen la universidad. Lexa giró su rostro y sonrió divertida al ver a su hermana recostada en la pared, sorbiendo por una pajita un zumo de manzana, mirando su alrededor con nostalgia._

 _-Vas a echar de menos venir aquí, ¿verdad? -le preguntó divertida, acomodándose las gafas._

 _-¿Estar rodeada de tías ocho horas durante cinco días a la semana? Por supuesto –respondió, y Lexa apoyó el hombro en la pared._

 _-En la universidad también habrán chicas, ¿sabes? –su hermana levantó la mano, saludando a un par de estudiantes que pasaron por allí sonriendo a ambas gemelas con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lexa también las saludó y Alex se quedó mirando sus piernas mientras caminaban alejándose de ellas-. Son unas niñas, pervertida._

 _-Están locas por nuestros huesitos._

 _-Ya somos mayores de edad, podríamos ir a la cárcel._

 _-Que me condenen si tengo que dejar de apreciar lo que me rodea -miró sonriente a otras chicas que justo salían de clases, y Lexa rio meneando la cabeza._

 _-La verdad es que estos años han sido fantásticos y, en parte, ha sido gracias a ti, bollito -su hermana la miró con cariño-. Me has ayudado a salir de mi cascarón._

 _-Tonterías, solo te he dado un empujoncito. El lesbianismo ya lo traías de nacimiento. Recuerda que compartimos espacio en el útero, esas cosas se contagian. Culpable –levantó la mano antes de dar otro sorbo a la pajita._

 _-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, idiota -le pegó en el brazo._

 _-Lex, tú has conseguido todo por ti. Sí, quizás con las chicas te he echado una mano, pero al final eres tu las que las conquista porque eres preciosa y tienes más cerebro que yo._

 _-¿Que dices? Te ha ido muy bien con las notas._

 _-Sí, menos en matemáticas –bufó, pero se recompuso en tan solo un segundo, silbando a una de sus compañeras de clase, que levantó su dedo de en medio-. Me aman -señaló a la pelirroja-. ¿Sabías que Amanda no es pelirroja natural?_

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes? –la mayor le dio una mirada significativa- Oh… ¡oh! -rio- ¿Hay alguien aquí que se te haya escapado? –la hizo suspirar con pesar._

 _-Ya sabes que sí. Mi amor platónico: Kate._

 _-Kate es hetero._

 _-Por eso -volvió a suspirar-. Aunque he hecho dudar a muchas heteros, ya sabes… -sonrió._

 _Lexa miró de nuevo alrededor y Alex siguió sorbiendo su zumo, hasta que unas chicas se detuvieron a su lado a charlar. La pequeña pudo escuchar que estaban hablando sobre una fiesta que iban a montar como despedida de curso._

 _-¿Sabes lo que adoro de este uniforme? -preguntó Alex de repente- Lo fácil que es meter la mano debajo de la falda -sonrió pícara-. ¡Ah! Y también lo fácil que es inclinarse un poco y mirar las braguitas de las nenas cuando van subiendo por las escaleras._

 _-Eres una pervertida –rio con su hermana._

 _-Oh, venga, te he visto mirando más de una vez –frunció el ceño._

 _-Pero yo no lo estoy alardeando –mordió su labio, porque sí, lo había hecho._

 _-Tú, bebé –la señaló-, eres mucho más peligrosa que yo. Las chicas se piensan que están seguras contigo, pero eres tan pervertida, como tu gemela... ¡o más! –igual un poco de razón sí que tenía._

 _¿Qué estaba tramando? Frunció el ceño mirando a su hermana. Sabía que algo tenía en mente por su sonrisa y su mirada divertida. Observó frente a ella por si se había perdido algo, volviendo la vista a su gemela, que le sorprendió al estirar la mano, meterla debajo de la falda de la chica que estaba a su lado y tocarle el culo, antes de salir corriendo de allí. Lexa se quedó alucinada, y la víctima de Alex se giró, mirándola roja y confundida. La pequeña soltó un "lo siento" avergonzado antes de empezar a correr para alcanzar a su gemela, que no paraba de reír._

X X X

Miró la puerta de la habitación de Clarke, rezando por que estuviese dentro. Se acordaba perfectamente de dónde era, ya que había ayudado a Lexa a llevarla a su habitación esa noche que entró en la de su gemela totalmente... ¿drogada? En esos momentos no importaba el estado en el que esa chica estaba, tenía que hacer eso por su hermana y lo mejor que podía hacer era aclarar lo que sucedió entre las dos antes de hablar con Lexa, tal y como le dijo Raven.

Raven, suspiró.

La noche anterior, tras salir del gimnasio, la guió hacia su garaje para llevarla en coche a la residencia, asegurándose de que llegaba bien. Joder, que Raven Reyes la había besado, y había sido el puto mejor beso del mundo. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en los labios cuando recordó el calor que emanaban los de su profesora, se moría por repetirlo, deseaba volver a tenerla en la boca... Sacudió la cabeza, no, en ese instante no podía estar pensando en esos labios tan tentadores y suaves.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó unos segundos antes de intentar abrir, consiguiéndolo al no tener la llave echada, y vio a Clarke en su cama sentada, poniéndose las zapatillas. Cuando levantó el rostro pudo percibir las lágrimas que caían en silencio de sus ojos, y notó un pinchazo en el pecho al verla así, porque, aunque no se echase toda la culpa sobre sus hombros, comprendía que la chica se estuviese sintiendo así de mal tras el desengaño.

-Clarke -fue lo primero que dijo.

-Hasta mi nombre suena distinto en ti, Alexa –comentó apesadumbrada, volviendo a mirar sus zapatos para terminar de atarse los cordones.

-Te he traído el reloj -se acercó a ella con el brazo extendido y el reloj en su mano, avanzando despacio para no invadir su espacio.

-No te acerques a mí –advirtió levantando su dedo índice-. Déjalo en esa cama -señaló la que había en el otro lado de la habitación.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño, y salió un chico alto con una toalla en la cintura. ¿Era él el hermano de Octavia? La recorrió con cara de pocos amigos, antes de dirigirse a Clarke.

-¿Qué mierda hace Lexa aquí? –entonces se giró hacia ella, acercándose- Fuera de la habitación, perra.

-Eh, relájate –sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, desafiante, a ella nadie le intimidaba-. Y no le digas perra a mi hermana.

-Oh, la verdadera Alexa tiene el honor de aparecer ante mis ojos -la miró de arriba abajo-. La misma Alexa que se ha follado a mi mejor amiga y a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

-Joder -se pasó la mano por la cara frustrada. Qué buena reputación, seguro que si miraba su expediente académico estaban ahí todas las chicas a las que se había tirado del campus.

-Déjala, Bellamy. Ella sabrá lo que hace con su vida, si es feliz así… -dijo la rubia dolida.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Clarke -se giró para mirarla y andar hacia ella, pero el chico la cogió de la camiseta, tirando de ella-. Tío, ¡suéltame! -se quejó, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

-No hagas que te coja de los pelos y te arrastre por todo el pasillo.

-Me vas a coger lo que yo te diga, cabrón. ¡Suéltame! –dio un tirón de su camiseta, librándose de él- Joder, que contigo no va esto -lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Deja que me explique con ella, ¿o no merezco tener un voto de confianza?

-¿Te has tirado a mi hermana?

-Sí, me la tiré, y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia y, además, ahora somos buenas amigas –rodó los ojos al ver su cara de hermano mayor enfadado-. Tranquilo, que no la he dejado embarazada -ironizó-. Ahora, deja que hable con Clarke.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar -contestó rápidamente la otra.

-Solo te pido cinco minutos, por favor -suplicó, mirándola fijamente, y ella suspiró.

-Bellamy, déjanos a solas.

-Porque me lo pides tú.

El chico se desnudó frente a ellas, y Alex no pudo evitar realizar una arcada, dándose la vuelta para no mirar al chico mientras se cambiaba.

-Oh, joder, córtate... No estaba entre mis planes de vida el ver una polla... –volvió a hacer un sonido de desagrado.

-Como hagas daño a mi rubia, te juro que te mato -amenazó, ya vestido, girándola y poniéndola contra el escritorio.

-No te acerques tanto, me vas a matar con tu aliento asqueroso -giró el rostro para que no estuviese tan cerca de su cara.

-Ten cuidado con quién te metes, Alexa –advirtió finalmente, saliendo de la habitación.

La morena intentó recomponerse tras tanta testosterona, y miró a la chica, que la miraba de brazos cruzados, aún en su cama.

-¿Y bien? –le dio pie.

-Clarke, sé que la he cagado, y mucho, pero tengo que decirte, para empezar, que no nos llegamos a acostar. Conseguí separarte de mí y te quedaste dormida en el coche.

-¿En serio? –se sorprendió.

-Sí, mucho más tendría que haber bebido para llegar a no recordar nada de la noche esa –en realidad era una mierda tener tanta tolerancia al alcohol por culpa de tantas fiestas, ¿qué clase de vida habías tenido Alexa Woods?-. Que sí, que me costó mucho controlarme, pero no llegamos a nada más. Lo prometo -la chica la miró seria, y entonces Alexa sintió otra vez las lágrimas en sus ojos, agachando la mirada-. Que sepas que ha sido muy difícil para mí haber venido hasta aquí, pero por mi hermana soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Puedes estar todo lo enfadada que quieras conmigo, pero no le hagas esto a Lexa por no haber sido valiente y haberse presentado como la increíble persona que es, cogiendo mi nombre. Siempre le digo que ella es especial y que no necesita que yo tenga que abrirle paso a las chicas, pero es insegura consigo misma, no es capaz de ver lo buena que es con las relaciones, y eso lo habrás podido comprobar tú en el tiempo que habéis estado juntas.

-Sí… -susurró, limpiándose un par de lágrimas que cayeron por su rostro.

-En vez de hacer lo que me pidió, debería haberme hecho pasar por mí y haberte dicho lo increíble que era esa chica que adoraba tus cafés por la mañana y animarte a dar el paso que ella era incapaz de dar por la timidez –observó los ojos azules de la chica, agachándose frente a ella, sujetando su barbilla para que la mirase-. Está claro que ambas sentís algo fuerte por la otra, y no quiero que mi hermana deje de tener esa sonrisa que tenía cuando hablaba de lo maravillosa que eres, Clarke.

-Me he sentido utilizada, Alexa –apartó su mano, y se levantó, dando vueltas por la habitación-. Utilizada y engañada, como si fuese un juguete por las dos. Ese sentimiento me va a costar eliminarlo...

-Clarke, no te lo tomes a mal, pero jamás he sentido nada por ti –fue sincera-. Sí, eres preciosa, y si mi hermana no se hubiese fijado en ti y hubiésemos coincidido alguna noche de borrachera, no digo que no hubiese pasado nada; pero yo no soy de sentimientos, esa es mi hermana. Y tú necesitas sentimientos, tú necesitas que estén ahí para ti cuando lo necesitas... Mi hermana puede darte eso y más -ella volvió a agachar la mirada, totalmente entristecida.

-Me cuesta mucho perdonar los engaños, Alexa. No sé si podré confiar en ella otra vez –dijo firme.

-Por favor, habla con Lexa -pidió una última vez.

-Necesito estar sola ahora mismo, y se ha acabado tu tiempo -negó el hablar más con ella, señalando por donde debía salir.

Alexa suspiró, pero antes de salir, se giró para mirarla desde el marco de la puerta.

-Puedo ser muy pesada, que lo sepas. Y puedo ver cómo te brillan los ojos si menciono a Lexa. No os hagáis daño. Habladlo y solucionad esto, porque las dos os necesitáis mutuamente.

Ya había hablado con Clarke, su hermana sabía que necesitaba mínimo veinticuatro horas para poder ordenar sus pensamientos. Hablaría con ella al día siguiente, no sabía con certeza cómo tratarla, porque eso no había sido una discusión por haberle robado unas zapatillas o su camisa favorita, tampoco era una pelea por quién elegía tener el ordenador ese día o tener en su poder el mando de la tele... Esas disputas eran una mierda comparadas con lo que había sucedido. Esperaba volver a la normalidad con ella pronto, necesitaba a su hermana, y eso lo pudo comprobar cuando se fue a Londres y se quedó desolada sin la compañía diaria de su mejor amiga y confidente. Y no quería perderla una vez más.

X X X

Era la primera vez en su vida de estudiante que salía de un examen con la sensación de que le había salido fatal. Estaba acostumbrada a tener las mejores notas tras las horas de estudio que siempre dedicaba, y se sentía extraña con esa sensación de incertidumbre en el estómago, pero es que no había tenido la concentración necesaria para estudiar cómo debía el día anterior y tampoco le interesó conseguir el aprobado, estuvo más ocupada en intentar comprender lo que ocurrió con Clarke y Alexa.

Ese día no tenía entrenamiento, así que decidió volver a su habitación para ducharse y tirarse en su cama para seguir rumiando y hundirse un poco más en la miseria. No le apetecía hacer nada más. Encima, la persona con la que solía hablar de sus preocupaciones era la causante de gran parte de su desánimo y falta de concentración. Así que la conclusión que siempre sacaba era que todo era una mierda.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Octavia de pie y de espaldas a su cama. Cuando su compañera se giró y se hizo a un lado, vio a Alex ahí sentada. La mirada de ambas conectaron, y Lexa apretó la mandíbula, sintiendo de nuevo aquel sentimiento de ira.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? –preguntó, y luego miró a Octavia- Te dije que si venía no la dejaras entrar –la chica levantó ambas manos en forma defensiva.

-A mi no me metáis en esto, por favor –explicó, yéndose a su cama.

-Bebé… -comenzó a decir, levantándose de la silla con el rostro entristecido.

-Por favor, Alex, vete -le dijo Lexa, sin mirarla, intentando pasar por su lado para ir hasta el baño.

-Lex, por favor, déjame explicarte -la cogió del brazo.

-Creo que hay poco que explicar -se soltó de su agarre de mala gana-. Has jodido por completo la confianza que tenía en ti -vio que los ojos de su hermana se llenaban de lágrimas, cayendo derrotada en su cama, y sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago, dejándola sin aire. Si había algo que no podía soportar era ver a su gemela llorando, le partía el corazón, pero debía ser dura y hacerle saber que le había hecho mucho daño su comportamiento.

-Yo voy a la biblioteca –su compañera de habitación sujetó su portátil y se colgó su bolso antes de irse, dejándolas en silencio, Lexa aún de pie y Alex sobre su cama, con mucha angustia, desesperada por explicárselo todo.

-Ayer hablé con Clarke -frunció el ceño al escucharla.

-¿Que has hecho qué?

-Por favor, bebé, déjame contarte lo que sucedió en realidad... Al menos dame esa oportunidad -levantó la mano, cogiendo la de Lexa y acariciando sus dedos con cariño, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. El labio inferior de la pequeña tembló, y sus ojos también se inundaron con aquel líquido salado y doloroso que no podía seguir aguantando. Alex se puso de pie, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, y la abrazó con fuerza, sollozando contra su cuello. No soportaba eso, no soportaba que Alexandra estuviese enfadada con ella, que su mejor amiga la odiase. La intentó apartar, pero se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo-. Debí habértelo dicho antes, lo siento tanto -su mano acarició el pelo de Lexa, y esta intentó apartarse una vez más, empujándola con fuerza.

-No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de pegarte ahora mismo... y eso me hace sentir fatal, porque yo no soy así, Alexa.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, entiendo que te sientas así, que me odies, pero Lexa… -se secó las lágrimas, mirándola fijamente mientras cogía aire-. Clarke y yo no nos hemos acostado, nunca pasó nada –dijo de forma atropellada, con la garganta seca y la voz cortada por los sollozos.

-Clarke parece no pensar lo mismo –la mayor volvió a sentarse, y le señalo la cama a Lexa para que también lo hiciera. En un primer momento dudó, pero acabó haciéndolo, dejando un gran espacio entre las dos, lo que dolió a su gemela.

-Esa noche ambas bebimos mucho, sé que no es excusa, pero no pensé con claridad y… -suspiró- Clarke se me lanzó… -el rostro de Lexa mostraba enfado con sus palabras- No estoy diciendo que sea su culpa ni mucho menos, es más, ella pensaba que eras tú la que estaba ahí. Estuve intentando separarla de mí todo el rato, pero las cosas se salieron mi control en algunas ocasiones, y tengo que ser sincera con eso, Lexa. Cuando conseguí separarme, me alejé de ella y se quedó dormida en el coche. No nos acostamos –repitió para que lo tuviese claro-. Nunca te haría algo así –agachó la cabeza-. Me sentí fatal simplemente por haberla besado, porque sabía que, aunque hubiese sido sin yo buscarlo, te había fallado -giró su rostro para mirar a su hermana, que miraba al frente con la mandíbula tensa.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

-Tenía miedo. Me aterraba la idea de que te enfadases y de que pasase precisamente esto -se puso de rodillas frente a Lexa, y cogió sus manos-. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y si te pierdo me muero, Lex. Me muero -su voz volvió a quebrarse mientras Lexa miraba a un lado, aún con la mandíbula apretada.

-No debiste mentirme, no debiste ocultarme lo que había pasado con Clarke... -murmuró.

-Lo único que pasó es que fui una imbécil por usar el alcohol para intentar alegrar su noche. No sé en qué estaba pensando... –se llevó la mano a la frente, haciéndose un masaje.

-Ese es el problema, Alex, que a veces no piensas con la cabeza sino con tus hormonas -se miraron, y Alex tragó hondo.

-Estoy intentando trabajar con eso... Te prometo que lo estoy intentando cambiar... Desde que ocurrió eso me he dado cuenta de que mis acciones pueden dañar a mucha gente -estiró el brazo, acariciando la mejilla de su hermana-. Y haberte hecho daño a ti es el peor castigo que puedo tener, créeme.

Lexa se miró las manos, que las tenía sobre el regazo, sintiendo que el toque de su hermana le quemaba, pero al mismo tiempo la necesitaba. Era la primera vez que discutían de esta forma tan intensa y seria, y que fuese por una chica era casi increíble. Ni siquiera habían tenido los mismos gustos en cuanto a mujeres en ningún momento.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir, intentando aguantar las lágrimas- Yo tampoco te he contado una cosa… -murmuró, y vio como los ojos verdes de Alex la observaban de vuelta.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy segura de que tenías tus razones.

-Las tenia, pero en el fondo siempre quise decírtelo porque me habría gustado poder hablarlo contigo –la mayor llevó las manos de Lexa a sus labios, besando sus nudillos con cariño.

-Cuéntame, bebé -cogió aire, armándose de valor. Sentía que esa situación las tenía a ambas demasiado vulnerables, y no sabía si era el mejor momento para contarle sobre Amber, pero lo iba a hacer.

-La verdadera razón de por qué me fui a Londres es porque me enamoré de una chica -soltó sin más, y Alex frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué chica?

-Nunca la conociste –explicó-. La conocí por Internet el año anterior de empezar la universidad –su hermana escuchaba atenta su discurso, y Lexa la miró, intentando descifrar la expresión en su rostro, pero su gemela solo mostraba interés en la historia, no parecía molesta ni enfadada-. Vas a llamarme tonta, pero fue una conexión instantánea, Alex, y la verdad es que buscaba a alguien que me viese más allá de mi físico, que se interesara en lo que soy realmente, enamorarme de alguien que pudiese enamorarse de mí… -se mordió el labio- Anda, dime que soy una ñoña... –su hermana rio, acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres increíble -sonrió-. Sigue -la animó, y Lexa cogió aire una vez más.

-Amber vino para convencerme de que me fuese a Inglaterra con ella, y... –suspiró cerrando los ojos- Ahí igual soy como tú, lo admito, porque solo necesitó una noche para convencerme... Fue increíble -esta vez Alex sí abrió la boca indignada.

-¡¿Un encuentro sexual del que no me he enterado?! Eso sí que no te lo perdono –bromeó, pellizcándole la nariz y Lexa rio divertida, aún ambas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-La cosa es que finalmente decidí irme y, de verdad, me moría por contártelo, pero probablemente no lo habrías entendido.

-No, no lo habría hecho -le concedió-. Al menos en esa época. La verdad es que estuve unas semanas enfadada contigo por haberme dejado, pero ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor.

-¿Sí?

-Eres la persona con el corazón más grande que existe, bebé; y ese corazón necesita amor. Entiendo que lo busques y lo desees con tantas ganas –su hermana bajó la vista, y Alex, cansada de estar arrodillada frente a ella, se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas-. ¿Qué pasó con Amber?

-Quizás tienes razón y estoy constantemente buscando el amor, pero solo quiero una persona que esté dispuesta a quedarse conmigo por quien soy, Alex –su hermana la miró confundida por no haber contestado a su pregunta directamente-. Nadie nunca ha dado todo por mí, y yo siempre lo doy todo… -su voz volvió a quebrarse, y su gemela se acercó para abrazarla otra vez.

-Yo daría mi vida por ti, bebé –susurró contra su pelo-. Daría todo por ti –la miró fijamente, sujetando sus hombros-. Si necesitas un riñón puedes tener el mío, si necesitas un hígado también, si te quedas ciega te daría mis ojos... –la apretó de nuevo con sus brazos mientras Lexa sollozaba- Bueno, quizás solo te dé uno, me moriría sin poder ver a una mujer guapa -eso hizo que Lexa riera divertida por sus tonterías. Alex se separó y le secó las lágrimas-. ¿Qué hizo esa Amber? Dímelo.

-Amber no había salido del armario, y me dijo que no hacía pública nuestra relación por sus padres y su familia, y yo, en parte, lo entendí. Pensé que, con el tiempo, cogería algo de valor y podríamos contarlo, pero no fue así. Y a los dos años me entero de que la verdadera razón por la que no hacía público lo nuestro, era porque tenía novio... Desde hace años, Alex, y yo como una idiota creyéndome sus mentiras...

-¡Qué zorra! -exclamó Alex anonadada- ¿Has dicho novio? ¿Con "o"? ¡Un tío comparado contigo es una mierda! Bueno, un tío comparado con quién sea... -Lexa sonrió con la reacción de su hermana, tenía una fobia bastante grande a los hombres.

-Estuve muy mal, tuve que tomarme unos meses para recomponerme y tomar la decisión de regresar. Total, ya no me quedaba nada allí…

-Debiste contarme esto, habría estado allí para ti, probablemente habría cogido el primer avión y le habría partido la cara a la tal Amber por jugar con mi hermana...

-Siempre has estado para mí, Alex -se miraron con cariño-. Y ahora ha aparecido Clarke y siento cosas muy fuertes por ella, pero no va a perdonarme esta estupidez...

-Escúchame, bebé, no te vengas abajo, simplemente tienes que reconquistarla, todas las mujeres tenemos debilidades. Tus debilidades son las tonterías románticas, las mías dos buenas piernas... –su hermana le dio un empujón entre risas suaves- Seguro que tu chica tiene también alguna debilidad.

-No quiere ni cogerme las llamadas –dijo apenada.

-Dale tiempo. Cuando hablé con ella estaba aún enfadada, pero le he explicado lo que ocurrió y, con suerte, se piense mejor las cosas.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy segura, y yo te ayudaré a que se vuelva loca por tus huesos otra vez y porque te deje husmearle el chochito.

-Eres una pervertida, Alex... -la aludida sonrió y se abrazaron de nuevo, contentas por una parte por haber podido calmar las cosas entre ellas.

-No quiero que nos peleemos nunca más, bebé.

-Ni yo –apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana-. Ha sido horrible.

-Muy horrible.

-Aún te quiero pegar solo por saber que os habéis besado… -murmuró contra su camiseta.

-Me darías una buena paliza...

-Lo haría.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

-Está bien –limpió sus lágrimas, mirando a su hermana fijamente-, pero, como te acerques a Clarke otra vez, sí te voy a pegar –rio entre dientes con la amenaza.

-Ya no me gustan las rubias –su hermana la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? -pensó en su profesora y en que no podía sacársela de la mente, pero eso era un tema que tenía que hablar primero con esa mujer en cuestión.

-Nada, bebé. Abrázame -se recostaron en la cama y se apoyó en el hombro de su hermana mientras se dejaba rodear por sus brazos. Alex cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el olor del pelo de su gemela. Era algo que la reconfortaba, que la hacía sentirse segura y feliz-. Te quiero mucho, Lex.

-Y yo a ti, bollito... Y yo a ti.

X X X

Sabía que probablemente había mejores lugares que ese, mucho más caros, más grandes y con más personal, pero las vistas que tenían en ese jardín eran preciosas. Clarke aspiró el aire fresco mientras observaba el estanque fijamente, donde unos patos nadaban tranquilamente en el agua. Cerró los ojos, deseando ser aquellos animales sin preocupaciones, sin dolor y sin engaños de las personas en las que confiabas y amabas.

Elevó su rostro, sentada sobre el césped, y miró a su abuela en una silla justo en el momento que los dedos de su delgada mano se contraían ligeramente sobre los suyos, manteniéndose aún sobre su regazo. Su abuela había sido su confidente, su consciencia y su consejera favorita desde que era una niña. Nunca había tenido problemas en contarle sobre su vida amorosa, sobre sus miedos y sus inseguridades; esa mujer siempre había conseguido hacerla sonreír con un buen consejo. La echaba mucho de menos, extrañaba tener a su abuela, la que la miraba con cariño y le daba abrazos con olor a lavanda. Apretó los dedos de la anciana, quien seguía mirando al frente, intentando que supiese que estaba ahí con ella. No estaba segura de si la estaba escuchando, pero ella solo quería desahogarse. Sintió que los ojos le ardían y que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sin poder frenarlas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando cumplí los ocho años y mamá prometió que me llevaría a comprar una tarta de chocolate para la fiesta? Nunca apareció -se limpió las lágrimas-. ¿O cuando prometió que había cambiado y la pillé robando dinero de tu monedero? ¿O cuando regresó diciendo que esta vez quería que me fuese a vivir con ella, pero acabó desapareciendo con tu tostadora y tus joyas? -tragó hondo-Me han engañado durante toda mi vida, abuela, y por esa razón me cuesta confiar tanto en la gente. Y, para una vez que lo hago tan rápido, que aparece esta increíble chica: preciosa, inteligente, sensible y con una sonrisa que… -bufó en medio de las lágrimas- Le abrí mi corazón porque pensé que era hora, porque estaba cansada de esos encuentros fortuitos con gente que realmente no me interesaba -sollozó-. Me estaba enamorando lentamente de Lexa y me engañó, jugó conmigo y probablemente se rio a mis espaldas con esa gemela suya -negó con la cabeza-. Gemelas, abuela, ¿te lo puedes creer? Me hicieron creer que eran una sola y yo me lo tragué como siempre hago con las mentiras -su cabeza acabó sobre el regazo de su abuela, aspirando su olor, sintiéndose un poco mejor aunque no estuviera escuchándola.

Cerró los ojos, y estuvo sollozando unos minutos, sacando todo lo que tenía dentro cuando sintió la mano de su abuela soltando sus dedos para comenzar a acariciar sus mechones. Se tensó, y levantó la vista con el corazón acelerado. Allí estaba, esa mirada de cariño, de comprensión, y de amor incondicional.

-¿Abuela? -preguntó entre lágrimas y los dedos de su abuela limpiaron sus mejillas.

-Sabes que te pones muy fea cuando lloras, mi niña -le dijo con los ojos cristalinos. Clarke se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo, aliviada y feliz de que estuviera allí. Su abuela rio suavemente por la efusividad del abrazo-. Y si esa chica es tan guapa como dices, seguro querrá una novia guapa, no una con los ojos hinchados –su nieta acabó riendo, y se apartó para mirarla.

-No somos novias, abuela -dijo agachando la mirada, y la anciana la cogió del mentón para que la mirase.

-Un error lo comete cualquiera, Clarke. Creo que eso te lo hemos enseñado tu abuelo y yo muy bien -dijo con voz dulce-. Si esa chica es tan increíble como dices, no la dejes ir, porque quizás te arrepientas.

-Sabes que no soporto el engaño, abuela.

-Lo sé, mi niña, pero no puedes vivir alejada del mundo y del amor por culpa de tu madre. No dejes que eso te condicione. No todos son como ella.

-Según mi experiencia… -la anciana bufó.

-¿Qué experiencia, pequeñaja? Estás comenzando a vivir, no le hables de experiencia a alguien que ha pasado ya los setenta años, ¿o ya pasé los ochenta? –hizo reír a su nieta entre lágrimas, mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Te he echado mucho de menos –murmuró, abrazándose con fuerza a sus piernas.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña. Sé que a veces no puedo estar y que te he dejado sola…

-No, no digas eso.

-Pero es cierto –dijo, acariciando el pelo de Clarke-. Sin embargo, sabes que eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado en la vida, ¿verdad? No me arrepiento de haberte cuidado, de haberte visto crecer hasta llegar a ser la increíble jovencita que eres ahora –la rubia levantó la vista-. Te mereces ser feliz, Clarke. Busca a esa chica, habla con ella, dale la oportunidad de que arregle su error -le tocó la nariz con cariño-, pero tampoco se lo pongas muy fácil, no queremos que piense que eres una blanda -dijo juguetona, y Clarke sonrió.

-Me da miedo, abuela. Me aterra el pensar que he sido la única que estaba experimentando esto, ¿y si no era recíproco? ¿Y si era yo la única que veía amor?

-Solo aquellos con la inteligencia y la capacidad de ver lo increíble que puede ser otro ser humano es capaz de sentir una emoción tan pura y bella como el amor. Según la describes es maravillosa, solo que ha cometido un error -ladeó la cabeza-. Esta chica… ¿cómo se llama?

-Alexandra -respondió Clarke mirando el estanque, recordando a Lexa. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su olor...

-¿Dejaste que Alexandra se explicara?

-No, pero su hermana sí lo hizo, y me aseguró que Alexandra estaba muy mal y que el fallo fue suyo, de la gemela –explicó-. Pero, abuela, esta sensación de estar reviviendo todos esos momentos… -Abigail negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que dejarlo, Clarke, deja eso en el pasado y habla con Alexandra. Deja que te conozca, que sepa cuáles son tus miedos e inseguridades, por qué has actuado así y por qué estás tan dolida –su nieta se quedó pensativa, observando de nuevo los patos del pequeño estanque- Y tráela para que pueda conocer a la idiota que hizo llorar a mi nieta favorita.

-Soy la única nieta que tienes –rio entre dientes.

-No me hacen falta más para saberlo -cogió los dedos de Clarke, y ésta sonrió cuando los labios de su abuela se posaron en su frente.

-Te quiero, abuela.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña.

Ambas se quedaron disfrutando de ese instante fugaz. No podía ser casualidad que justo en ese momento su abuela estuviese tan lúcida. Sí, Lexa tenía el derecho a ser escuchada, pero aún se sentía demasiado mal por lo ocurrido; a pesar de que ya sabía que no fue exactamente un juego entre gemelas, porque Alexa nunca quiso nada con ella y que solo fue una vez el intercambio entre hermanas.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar antes de armarse de valor e ir a hablar con esa chica de sonrisa increíble.

X X X

-El próximo día vamos a empezar con las clases prácticas. Las impartiremos todos los viernes en nuestro horario lectivo, dividiéndonos en dos grupos. Este viernes quedaría de la siguiente forma –señaló la lista de la pantalla-, y al siguiente sería al contrario: primero el grupo B y, a continuación, el A -dio las pautas de división mientras andaba por la clase entre las mesas de los alumnos, observando que se pudiese leer desde el final de la clase y dejando unos segundos de más para que todos se encontrasen en ellas y tuviesen claro cuál era su turno. Escuchó un bufido y giró su rostro para ver a Alexa echada sobre su mesa, totalmente derrotada, y sonrió burlona antes de hablar de nuevo-. No te preocupes, Woods, a partir de ahora estarás siempre en el grupo de la segunda hora –se burló, haciendo reír a sus alumnos, y consiguiendo que levantase la cabeza para observarla con el ceño fruncido.

-No entiendo por qué me tienes tanta manía –nada más lo soltó, sus ojos empezaron a darle uno de sus habituales repaso desde la cabeza a los pies, a pesar de que lo había hecho mil veces en clase. Esa chica era imposible...

-Porque eres una pesada, Woods -dijo Weaver metiéndose con ella, y Alex le lanzó un bolígrafo, dándole justo en la cabeza. Buena puntería.

Dio la clase por finalizada, y observó a los chicos recoger sus cosas, sin poder evitar mirar a Alex de vez en cuando. Recogía en silencio, guardando sus cosas lentamente en la mochila que usaba para ir a clases, no sabía si era para quedarse con ella a solas y soltarle un par de frases de las suyas, o si, esta vez, un sentimiento de desolación la envolvía, haciendo que funcionase más despacio. Esos pensamientos la llevaron de forma automática a lo ocurrido en el gimnasio hacía unas noches, y fue instantáneo ese calor en los labios con el recuerdo de lo sucedido. Había besado a su alumna, a Alexa Woods, y tenía pensamientos muy contradictorios sobre eso. No sabía qué le había pasado, estaba consolándola mientras lloraba y, a los pocos segundos, estaba experimentando cosas indescriptibles por tener sus labios unidos a los suyos. No podía decir que no le gustó, porque, a pesar de la reputación que tenía en el campus y de lo mal que se sintió al hacerlo, fue un beso muy tierno y cálido.

Se sintió algo decepcionada cuando la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero había una parte en ella que estaba preocupada y necesitaba saber si se arreglaron las cosas con su hermana o no.

-Woods –la llamó cuando fue a salir del aula, logrando que la mirase-, quédate. Tengo que hablar contigo –vio que golpeaban su hombro y que le sonreían de forma pícara.

Ese tipo de comportamiento que observaba a su alrededor le hacía sentirse insegura con respecto lo que había pasado, sobre todo por su profesión y lo que podría pasar si se enterasen que se había besado con su alumna. ¿Y si iba a más? Suspiró internamente, mejor no pensarlo...

-Dime, profesora -dijo cuando llegó a la altura de su mesa, apoyando los brazos en ella mientras la miraba.

-¿Cómo estás? -susurró preocupada, inclinándose un poco para que la escuchase, a pesar de que estaban ya a solas en el aula.

-He hablado con las dos. Con mi hermana mejor, supongo que la sangre hace mucho y no podemos estar mal con la otra, es imposible… -sonrió entristecida y agachó la mirada para observar sus manos- La chica está un poco a la defensiva, pero no voy a culparla. Es normal que esté así.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Alex levantó el rostro, y se quedó en silencio mirándola. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la vio bajar sus ojos varias veces a sus labios, antes de estirar su brazo y apoyar sus dedos sobre su mano, que descansaba en la mesa, y sujetando su archivador a un lado de ellas, como queriendo taparlas por si alguien se asomaba por la puerta. Miró el gesto, y vio cómo su pulgar la acariciaba, temblando sin querer por el roce.

-Estoy bien gracias a ti.

-No es gracias a mí, Alex. Yo no he ido a hablar con ninguna, lo has hecho tú –la vio sonreír, y ella la imitó, levantando su pulgar y acariciando uno de sus dedos, sintiendo la calidez que transmitía su piel.

-Aún no sé cómo manejarlo todo para que vuelva todo a la normalidad. Incluso hay una parte de mí que quiere que mi hermana me cuente otra vez las cosas moñas que hacía con esa chica...

-Las cosas se ponen solas en su sitio con el tiempo. Sé paciente, Alex -se miraron a los ojos-. Si quieres te puedo dar mi número de teléfono, por si algún día necesitas hablar o desahogarte. Puedes contar conmigo.

Cuando ya había soltado las frases era demasiado tarde para que su parte lógica trabajase. Si en clase Alex se comportaba de esa forma desinhibida, ¿cómo sería por mensajes? ¿Y por qué se moría por saberlo? Vio que se mordía el labio, y no le vino nada de bien, porque el gesto le pareció de todo menos inocente. Ninguna de las dos había mencionado el beso, pero sabía que era un tema que debían tratar tarde o temprano, suponía que, sobre todo para intentar que no se fuese de la lengua contando lo que pasó. Aunque esperaba que esa charla no fuese en ese instante. La vio sacar su móvil y se lo tendió tras escribir algo, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con lo que leyó.

-¿ _Sugar mamma_?

-Creo que poner Raven o Reyes será muy revelador.

-Sí, tienes razón –sonrió, apuntando su número-. No sé si estoy haciendo bien en darte mi teléfono, teniendo en cuenta tu historial con chicas…

-¿Te da miedo que te envíe fotos desnuda? -levantó la ceja, y Raven tuvo que admitir que aumentó su atractivo unos puntos más.

-O que las pidas -ambas se miraron, y vio cómo lamía sus labios, observándola fijamente, provocando otro escalofrío. ¿Qué estaría pensando?- No lo uses para eso –advirtió, antes de devolverle el móvil, y comenzar a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –sintió los nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo, y la miró para asegurarse de que, efectivamente, quería hablar del beso, porque su mirada estaba fija en sus labios.

-No –se levantó, bajándose de la tarima tras recoger sus cosas, dispuesta a irse de allí. Huir como una cobarde que no se hacía dueña de sus actos.

-Raven, necesito que lo hablemos.

-Alexa, por favor, ahora no –volvió a sentir ese escalofrío cuando sujetó su brazo y la giró para que se miraran.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

Así lo preguntó, sin más, sin advertencias; pero debía admitir que eligió muy bien las palabras. Una gran pregunta, ¿y por qué no sabía responderla? ¿Por qué la besó?

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, antes de que la mano de su alumna se posara en su mejilla, y cualquier pensamiento que pasase por su mente se desvaneció mientras observaba cómo miraba su boca de nuevo. Cerró los ojos cuando se inclinó, buscando sus labios, haciendo que su olor la invadiese por la cercanía, era embriagador y ese perfume que usaba casi definía su forma de ser. No supo por qué, pero dio un paso al frente, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, y elevó su rostro, ¿a quién quería engañar? Se moría por sentirla de nuevo, aunque fuese un instante. Fue Alex la que capturó su labio inferior con habilidad, como si la hubiese besado mil veces, y no se movieron, disfrutando simplemente de la calidez que emanaba la boca de la otra y de esa leve humedad que envolvía sus labios. Ambas suspiraron, separándose levemente mientras unían sus frentes y respiraban pesadamente sobre la otra.

-Alex, no podemos –cogió aire, echándola suavemente hacia atrás, con su mano aún en su hombro-. Y menos aquí. Eres mi alumna y puedo perder mi trabajo si nos ven.

-Me conformo ahora mismo con que me digas por qué lo hiciste -lamió sus labios, como si intentase contener las ganas de volver a inclinarse.

-No sé por qué lo hice... –suspiró- Ni siquiera me había fijado en una mujer en mi vida -confesó-. Además, me encontré en ese momento fatal, porque estabas vulnerable y sentí que me había aprovechado de ti…

-Oh, créeme -sonrió-, no te has aprovechado nada de nada. Creo que algo debo estar haciendo mal si no te has dado cuenta de las ganas que tengo –la profesora rio con su frase, y entonces vio que su sonrisa se ampliaba, levantando de nuevo su ceja-. ¿Nunca has estado con una chica? – _muy bien, Reyes, alimentemos su ego._

-Así es, y ya es demasiada información que puedes usar en mi contra.

-El misterio es muy atrayente –tonteó, e hizo que sonriese de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba con esta chica? Tenía un efecto muy extraño en ella, y conseguía que su parte más racional dejase de funcionar y se dejase llevar _-._ ¿Te gusta?

-¿El qué?

-Besarme –ahora fue ella la que lamió sus labios, algo nerviosa, porque esa respuesta sí la sabía.

-¿Tú qué crees? -intentó sonar seria, pero se le escapó media sonrisa, e hizo que Alex agrandara la suya.

-En el gimnasio no somos alumna y profesora, ni en la calle, ni en tu piso, y mis padres suelen viajar bastante, en mi casa pod… -tanteó.

-Woods… -advirtió, cortando su frase. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era en otros escenarios en los que pudiesen seguir con lo que empezó.

-Sabes que cuanto más me rechazas, más me engancho, ¿no?

-Sí, creo que lo he notado -sonrió levemente.

-Adoro tu sonrisa -¿eso a qué venía? ¿Y por qué logró que temblase con esa frase unida a la forma en la que la miraba? Agradeció que siguiese hablando, porque le habían descolocado un poco aquellas palabras-. Tengo que confesarte que es la primera vez que necesito besar a una persona de esta manera... –elevó otra vez su mano, apoyándola suavemente en su mandíbula, y pasó de forma delicada el pulgar por su labio inferior.

-Alex... –pidió nerviosa, echándose hacia atrás para romper el contacto.

-No es bueno luchar contra las tentaciones, Reyes, me han dicho que sale urticaria.

Rio suavemente, era un poco tonta su alumna, había que admitirlo. Ambas se quedaron mirándose unos segundos en silencio, y se encontró a sí misma pasando varias veces la vista por esa boca que poseía y sus ojos verdes. Se fijó en el lunar que tenía en su labio superior y le pareció de lo más atractivo, y el deseo de besarla de nuevo fue aún mayor del que sintió hacía unos minutos cuando se unieron en otro lento beso. Tenía que largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

Se giró y comenzó a andar fuera del aula tras despedirse con un "hasta la próxima clase, Woods, no te olvides de venir cómoda". Sí, ambas se morían por repetir, y no tenía muy seguro de si podría aguantar las ganas si volvían quedarse las dos a solas.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**

 **Para empezar, hemos vuelto a ver a las gemelas en su más tierna adolescencia, aunque en este flashback estaban a un paso de la universidad. Parece que se lo pasaron bien en el colegio de chicas. ¿Quién creéis que es más peligrosa con las chicas: Alex o Lexa?**

 **Alexa da el paso y finalmente va a hablar con Clarke tras el consejo de su profesora. Primer encuentro "formal" de Bellamy y Alex, parece que a nuestro querido amigo no le ha sentado bien que la famosa jugadora de fútbol haya marcado goles con su hermana, pero ¿alguna escuchó a Octavia quejarse? Pues eso. ¿Qué pensáis de lo que ha expresado Alex con Clarke? ¿Y de la reacción de nuestra querida rubia? Parece que le va a costar perdonar, ¿pero va cediendo un poco tras aclarar ciertas cuestiones?**

 **En serio, estas escenas de las gemelas nos da en la patata a Juno y a mí, y la siguiente de Clarke con su abuela también. ¿Qué os ha parecido ambas escenas algo más "dramáticas"? Parece que las cosas entre las hermanas se han calmado, y que Lexa ha sido sincera y ha contado el real motivo de su huida a Londres, y que su gemela se lo ha tomado bien. En cuanto a Clarke, ¿creéis que va a hacerse la dura con Lexa? ¿O va a ir corriendo a hablar con ella? Los sentimientos son complejos, y tras tantos engaños es normal sentirse dolida. ¿Perdonará finalmente a Lexa?**

 **Para terminar, volvemos a adentrarnos en la relación que vuelve loca a la gemela un minuto mayor. Nos pedisteis POV Raven, aquí lo tenéis. Junsey malcriando con amor. Parece que nuestra profesora sexy esta confundida, y que tiene sentimientos encontrados: le gustó, pero no debe dejarse llevar. A pesar de ello, no ha podido evitar dejarse dar ese beso leve con su alumna, un beso de "necesito ese contacto" que ha acabado de forma rápida, pero que parece que ambas han quedado medianamente satisfechas con él. ¿Qué creéis que pasará entre estas dos? ¿Van a dejarse llevar del todo o van a aguantar las ganas?**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Lexa terminó de imprimir la primera de las fotos y suspiró, sintiendo de nuevo esa horrible sensación en el pecho. Siempre le gustó revelar las fotos de forma clásica, pasar por ese proceso en una habitación oscura donde se te impregnaba el olor a químicos y la relajaba; pero, actualmente, al ser las fotos también digitales, utilizaba mejor impresoras de máxima calidad para tenerlas en formato físico. Esa impresora la compró en Inglaterra, una de las mejores, y podía asegurar que era lo único bueno que había podido traer de aquella experiencia, aunque le había llegado hacía unas semanas. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no debería quejarse demasiado, ya que vivir sola la había hecho aún más segura e independiente.

Cuando la segunda foto se imprimió, no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior. Era una puta tortura, estar viendo las fotos de la sesión que había hecho junto a Clarke mientras la rubia pasaba olímpicamente de ella y de sus llamadas, era bastante doloroso. Tenía que presentarlas en la exposición que realizarían ese viernes, y los tres primeros ganarían las famosas prácticas de las que le había hablado el profesor Gustus. Lexa deseaba mucho realizarlas y estaba segura de que, con lo bien que habían quedado, tendría una oportunidad. Sin embargo, daría lo que fuese porque la modelo de esas fotos asistiera para verla y poder compartir juntas aquella experiencia.

La había cagado de verdad, y sabía que estar atormentándose por no haber sido sincera desde el minuto uno no iba a solucionar nada, pero así era ella, cuando se colaba por una chica, no pensaba con claridad. Y Clarke no era cualquier chica. Sí, Alex tenía razón y se moría por llevársela a la cama, o a donde sea, y hacerle de todo. No iba a mentir, la deseaba mucho; Clarke era una chica hermosa con unos ojos increíbles, unos pechos que aún la hacían temblar cada vez que recordaba cómo se sentían en su boca y su cuerpo, en general, era… volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba caer la espalda sobre la cama. Se excitaba solo con pensar en ella, pero el problema era que no solo se basaba en eso, no solo era ese inquietante deseo que bullía en su interior, era mucho más, porque cuando alguien te gusta y le deseas lo único que quieres es compartir una cama con ella durante un par de horas. Pero con Clarke quería compartirlo todo, y Alex volvía a tener razón: tenía que recomponerse, buscar un plan y volver a ganarse su confianza. Necesitaba a Clarke en su vida otra vez, porque lo que sentía por ella iba más allá del deseo.

Estiró el brazo, cogiendo su móvil para buscar a Clarke entre sus contactos; la tenía guardada con su nombre y los emoticonos de una taza de café, seguido de un corazón. Cogió aire y la llamó. Había dejado que pasaran un par de días para que la rubia se calmara y la escuchara con la cabeza fría. Podría haber hecho lo mismo que Alex e ir a buscarla justo al día siguiente, pero sabía que forzarlo, en realidad, sería contraproducente.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos...

- _Hola, soy Clarke, en estos momentos estoy ocupada. Escríbeme un mensaje y contestaré en cuanto pueda._

Lexa maldijo entre dientes, sabiendo perfectamente que, aunque estuviese trabajando o realizando alguna pintura, la verdadera razón por la que no había cogido la llamada era porque no quería hablar con ella. Abrió la aplicación Whatsapp y comenzó a teclear en la pantalla.

 **Lexa:** La exposición en la que estarán tus fotos será este viernes. Sé que probablemente no quieres verme aún, pero significaría mucho para mí que estuvieras allí, al fin y al cabo tú eres parte de este proyecto y no podría estar exponiendo estas fotos sin ti.

Espero paciente, observando la pantalla, y vio que se conectaba, notando cómo su corazón latía con fuerza al comprobar que leía su mensaje. Bufó cuando vio que se desconectaba, sin contestar nada.

 **Lexa:** Clarke, de verdad, lo siento. Por favor, habla conmigo…

 **Lexa:** Clarke…

Sin respuesta. Bueno, al menos no le había bloqueado, eso le daba una pequeña luz de esperanza en ese túnel negro donde se encontraba. Dejó el móvil a un lado y sintió que la puerta se abría.

-¿Sintiéndote miserable por quinta vez en este día? -preguntó Octavia al verla allí tirada, rodeada de fotos de Clarke.

-Soy la epítome de una chica ignorada por su gran amor- dijo en tono dramático.

-Se te está pegando el dramatismo de tu gemela... Solo que en esa frase falta "tetas" o "conejo" –rio con su propio chiste. Octavia estaba muy colada por su hermana, ¿verdad?

-Lo que tú no sabes es que yo suelo ser más dramática que ella, solo que lo soy internamente –desgraciadamente lo de "tetas" también lo había pensado.

Su compañera de habitación soltó su bolso y su portátil en su escritorio, observándola directamente desde su posición antes de sentarse a los pies de su cama, haciendo que Lexa protestase por el brusco movimiento.

-Tienes que levantarte y hacer algo con tu vida en lugar de estar aquí tirada y rodeada de fotos de Clarke –cogió una de ellas y ladeó la cabeza-. Muy buenas fotos, por cierto.

-Son para la exposición.

-Mmm... –murmuró con tono seductor- bonito abdomen –elogió, y Lexa la miró entrecerrando los ojos

-Clarke está fuera de tus límites… -la señaló con el dedo, y Octavia volvió a reír.

-La conozco desde antes que tú y nunca me ha gustado de esa forma, no te preocupes; pero está buena y no estoy ciega.

-Eso es algo que Alex diría... –sospechó. Igual estaban pasando demasiado tiempo juntas... Demasiado... ¿Y si su hermana estaba interesada en Octavia? Si no estuviese la chica en cuestión frente a ella, estaría gritando emocionada. Tendría que hablar seriamente con su gemela.

-Lex, tienes que superar todo esto. A ninguna chica le gusta alguien que va en modo depresiva por las esquinas -la aludida suspiró-. Además, hoy una chica me preguntó por ti...

-¿Quién? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-No me ha dicho su nombre –puso una mueca-. La rubia con la que te viniste aquel día en el que salimos con tu hermana –sonrió.

-Sí, recuerdo que no fui la única que triunfó esa noche... –insinuó, igual podía sacarle algo, sonrió al ver ese leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Estamos hablando ahora de ti, Woods –cambió de tema rápidamente-. Parece que la dejaste loquita por más. ¿Quieres que le dé tu número cuando la vuelva a ver? Está en una de las optativas conmigo -la morena negó efusivamente.

-Es una chica muy mona, y lo que pasó esa noche estuvo bien, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más que no sea Clarke.

-De verdad, no sé cómo podéis hacer eso de estar con una sola persona y ya. A mí me da urticaria –sonrió a medias al escucharla. Octavia le recordaba mucho a Alex, por eso pegaban tanto... Cada vez tenía más puntos que afirmaban su teoría.

-No parecías tener muchas ronchas el día que te volviste a acostar con mi hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy con Alex? Te estoy intentando ayudar –cogió un peluche que había ahí y golpeó su rostro con el ceño fruncido-. Además, hablaba de estar con tan solo una persona en una relación formal.

-No se trata de estar con una sola persona, O. Se trata de estar con la persona que ocupa todos tus pensamientos, por la que harías cualquier cosa... -frunció el ceño y se sentó de repente, sobresaltando a su compañera- Tienes razón, no puedo seguir aquí esperando y esperando. Necesito saltar a la acción.

-¿Vas a buscar a la rubia? -preguntó Octavia, observando como Lexa colocaba las fotos en orden para enmarcarlas luego y cómo cogía algo del cajón de su mesita de noche.

-Si -sonrió la otra chica, más para sí misma que para su amiga.

-¡Suerte!

Lexa se encaminó rápidamente hacia la cafetería, no recordaba si ese día Clarke trabajaba de mañana o de tarde, pero no podía perder más tiempo. Miró la invitación que tenía entre sus manos, la había pedido especialmente para ella, pero por falta de valor no había ido a entregársela. El plan para recuperar a Clarke estaba en marcha, y el primer paso era hacer contacto directo. Ya le había dado suficiente tiempo para calmarse.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus pies estaban corriendo y se sintió desesperada por ver a Clarke. Llegó algo jadeante al lugar y abrió la puerta sintiendo el corazón latir muy rápido al ver a la rubia en el mostrador sirviendo un café a un chico con media sonrisa. Lexa notó que el chico la miraba con demasiado interés, y frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba intentando tontear con Clarke? ¡¿Su Clarke?! Menudo imbécil. Se acercó con paso seguro, preguntándose si se le notaba demasiado el sudor de haber estado corriendo, así que se limpió un poco la frente con la manga de la sudadera antes de que Clarke la mirara. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, y Lexa sintió que sus rodillas fallaban. Estaba igual de hermosa e igual de molesta; lo supo porque su mirada se endureció y se dio la vuelta, ignorándola por completo. Lexa tragó saliva antes de apoyarse en el mostrador.

-Clarke…

-Serían cinco con cincuenta -estaba diciendo la rubia a otro cliente.

-Clarke, por favor… -la chica seguía sin mirarla- ¿Has leído mi mensaje? –suspiró ante su silencio.

-Que tenga un buen día.

-Por favor, bonita, mírame… -su voz sonó suplicante, y Clarke finalmente lo hizo. Sus ojos ya no parecían estar en llamas, sino que ahora mostraban tristeza.

-Estoy trabajando -fue lo único que le dijo, y Lexa extrañó esa sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba cada vez que abría la puerta del local.

-Solo he venido a traer esto -colocó la invitación sobre el mostrador y ni siquiera intentó cogerla-. La exposición será este viernes y me encantaría que estuvieses allí, Clarke –tras soltarlo, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, sin apartar la vista de esos ojos azules y finalmente salió.

Clarke dejó escapar el aire tras haber aguantado el aliento, y cerró los ojos, intentando recuperarse de ese sentimiento que se instaló en su cuerpo tras escuchar a Lexa decir su nombre con esa voz y con esos ojos de cachorrito. Debía ser fuerte, y no ponérselo fácil; sobre todo porque estaba cansada de ser engañada y no iba a permitírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a chicas preciosas con ojos verdes, labios tentadores y un culo de muerte. Suspiró de nuevo, porque no había podido evitar mirarlo cuando se giró para salir por la puerta.

Cogió la invitación y la miró. Estuvo tentada a tirarla en la basura, pero acabó guardándola en el bolsillo de su delantal. Eso no significaba que fuese a ir, ni que la hubiese perdonado; simplemente era una invitación muy bonita con colores que le gustaron.

X X X

Alex llevaba mirando minutos largos las piernas de la profesora mientras explicaba. No solo los alumnos iban a esas primeras prácticas con ropa deportiva como demandó en la clase anterior, sino que ella también llevaba un conjunto compuesto por pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo, que mostraba esas curvas tan interesantes que tenía; Raven portaba una buena delantera, había que admitirlo.

Estaba totalmente convencida de que antes de ir a clases planeaba el vestuario que utilizaría para llamar su atención y poder provocarla. ¿Era ese pensamiento un tanto delirante o paranoide? Quizás, pero como no se lo estaba inventando, y estaba más que comprobado, por el beso que le dio, que estaba interesada en ella, no iría a asegurarse de su salud mental a ningún doctor.

Empezó la clase explicando lo que tenían que hacer ese día, comenzando con un poco de teoría recordatoria de lecciones anteriores. Alex no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro mientras la observaba hablar de esa manera tan profesional y segura, estaba claro que esa mujer disfrutaba impartiendo clases, y ese parecía ser su truco para que la gente adorase sus clases, y eso era un hecho: las clases de la señorita Reyes eran las favoritas de la mayoría de los alumnos. En el sector masculino y en Alex, sobre todo, también influía que esa mujer con rasgos latinos estaba muy buena, y les alegraba la vista; pero eso solo era un plus.

-Poneros por parejas, elegid una de las camillas y quién de vosotros empezará realizando el masaje.

Contó rápidamente a sus compañeros y dio las gracias a los dioses por ser impares. Su puto día de suerte. ¿O quizás la señorita Reyes lo hizo a propósito para tener un poco de Alexa?

-Luna, ¿me quieres? -susurró a su amiga.

-La verdad es que no.

-Genial, me lo pones más fácil. Búscate a otra persona, que yo estoy sin pareja y necesito tocar a esa mujer.

-Alex, en serio, te va a llegar una denuncia a casa… -advirtió.

Querida Luna, esa mujer la había besado y no le iba a molestar para nada ponerse con ella de pareja… Se despidió de su amiga, removiéndole los pelos un poco más, y fue hacia la profesora, que hablaba con dos de sus compañeros, mostrando con la persona que ya estaba subida en la camilla cómo se hacía, pasando sus manos por la espalda del idiota de Will.

Quién pudiese tener esas jodidas manos sobre su cuerpo todo el día…

-Profesora Reyes -la mujer ni la miró, pero sabía que sabía que era ella.

-Haz lo que he hecho yo, y si te lesiona empezamos con los trámites de denuncia, Brown -señaló al chico que había en la camilla, que se rio con la profesora.

Patético, esa mujer era de Alexa Woods.

-Dime, Woods -ahora sí la miró, y no pudo evitar recorrer su rostro. De verdad, esa mujer no tenía ningún defecto.

-Estoy sin pareja… -la mujer rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo es posible que sabía que esto iba a pasar? -sonrió finalmente, y la vio mirar sus labios fugazmente. Te mueres por repetir, Reyes.

-Vamos, te encanta practicar conmigo, y es hora de que yo pruebe si también disfruto tocándote...

-¿Quién te dice que yo disfruté de algo? -preguntó divertida- Busca una camilla libre.

-La del final del aula -guiñó un ojo y empezó a andar siendo seguida por ella-. ¿Primero tú a mí y aprendo cómo se hace?

-Súbete –hizo lo que le pidió y se puso a observarla interesada-. ¿Otra vez en la pierna?

-¿Me doy la vuelta? -levantó la ceja y vio cómo lamía sus labios rápidamente.

Asintió con la cabeza, y Alex se puso boca abajo, notando rápidamente las manos de la profesora en su espalda. La escuchó explicando lo que le estaba haciendo, pero hubo un momento en el que su cabeza desconectó, porque una de sus manos se posó en su nuca, moviendo los dedos lentamente, acariciando aquella zona mientras con la otra apretaba y relajaba los músculos de su espalda.

-¿Sabes que tienes aquí una contractura? -preguntó dejando su cuello y moviendo ambos pulgares sobre su músculo dorsal.

-Ya decía yo que me molestaba -giró su cara para mirarla, mordiendo su labio para aguantar un gemido doloroso cuando cambió de técnica, realizando más presión sobre el músculo, y era increíble la dedicación que ponía en el masaje y su cara de concentrada.

-La próxima vez tendré que cobrarte -comentó, pasando ya sus manos lentamente, realizando caricias suaves-. Venga, ahora te toca a ti -la chica se levantó, y ofreció ayuda a la mujer para subirse, pero no la necesitó.

-¿Dónde tienes tú la contractura? –preguntó cuando se sentó correctamente sobre la camilla.

-En el sartorio.

-¿Me estás poniendo a prueba, Reyes? –inquirió.

-Solo compruebo si estás estudiando. Es lo malo de que te toque con la profesora, que te voy a estar evaluando.

Alex sonrió, y vio que ella hacía lo mismo cuando sus manos se colocaron en el sitio correcto. Empezó calentando la zona como le había explicado, frotando la palma de su mano con su piel de forma lenta pero firme, disfrutando de lo suave que era.

-¿Voy bien? –preguntó, y ella asintió con un murmullo, afirmándolo.

Miró a la clase, todos estaban concentrados en sus tareas, así que siguió con su mano derecha donde estaba, pero la izquierda se aventuró por el interior de su muslo. Subió su mirada para verla coger aire y separar levemente las piernas, levantando la izquierda para tapar lo que le hacía. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones anchos, así que le fue sencillo colar sus dedos bajo la tela negra de ellos, aprovechando para acariciarla mientras Raven no decía nada sobre lo mal que estaba haciendo el masaje en cuestión. Tanteó el terreno, comprobando hasta dónde le dejaba subir, y sintió un escalofrío cuando llegó a su ingle, la cual estaba muy caliente, llegando incluso a rozar el borde de su ropa interior. Joder. Volvió la mano hasta su muslo, solo por tranquilizarse. No debía follársela ahí mismo, demasiados ojos que podían ver.

-Tienes la piel muy suave -susurró, notando que estaba algo agitada-. Tienes suerte de que estemos ahora en clase, porque ahora mismo deseo volver a besarte.

-Aguántate las ganas, Woods -habló, y le encantó cómo sonó su voz-. No va a volverse a repetir.

-Quiero ir a una tutoría -no hizo caso de lo que le dijo, porque tenía más claro que nunca que iba a repetirse.

-No -ahora no estaba tan seria como otras veces, podía ver la comisura de su labio algo elevada, y... joder, qué cara más sexy.

-Tengo dudas sobre la asignatura.

-Pregúntalas ahora, tenemos tiempo.

-Estás deseando que pase -ambas sabían qué era lo que mencionaba.

-No sé de qué me hablas -Alex se inclinó y se quedó cerca de su oído para que nadie la escuchara.

-Hablo de que me pones jodidamente cachonda y de que me estoy muriendo por tener mis dedos -apretó su muslo con ellos- bien profundos en ti...

-Woods -su voz salió en un hilo, y la chica sonrió cuando pudo enfocar de nuevo su cara.

-Dime que tú no quieres y paro -la vio morderse el labio, pero no contestó.

A veces se preguntaba qué pensamientos invadían su mente en esos momentos donde acababa no respondiendo a sus insinuaciones. Intentaba leer su mirada, pero solo sentía un cosquilleo por todos lados por lo intensa que era. Bajó a sus labios, y lamió los suyos para contener el deseo que la invadió, porque realmente deseaba volver a besarla y no sabía si iba a poder controlarse y no hacerlo en ese preciso instante.

-Ponte con otra pareja, necesito ver cómo lo están haciendo tus compañeros.

-¿Me puedo quedar tras la clase?

-Woods, por favor -suplicó, mirándola ya bajada de la camilla.

-Eso es una invitación a quedarme, ¿no? -sonrió, y la vio suspirar, negando con la cabeza divertida, antes de ir hacia el escritorio que había ahí para coger una carpeta, e ir pasando camilla por camilla apuntando cosas en un papel.

Le encantaba, le encantaba su profesora. Cuando estaba cerca no podía dejar de mirarla, a pesar de que estuvo a punto de lanzarse a Luna y destrozar su cara si volvía a darle una colleja para que estuviese concentrada en la práctica y no en aquella mujer. La clase terminó, y Raven se puso sentada en la silla apuntando cosas mientras los alumnos recogían las camillas y se iban marchando. Tener clases un viernes por la tarde era una mierda, pero si era por terminar la semana con la señorita Reyes, a Alexa no le importaba. La miró mientras estaba concentrada escribiendo sobre el papel, y odió un poco volver a pensar que era preciosa, pero es que lo era. Espero paciente a que todos se largaran y quedarse a solas con ella.

-Alexa -la llamó por su nombre cuando se empezó a acercar a donde estaba-, tenemos que hablar.

-Genial -aceptó, sentándose en el escritorio y mirándola desde su posición más elevada, pero ella se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse frente a ella, manteniendo espacio entre ambas.

-Me arrepiento de haberte besado -eso no se lo esperaba, y pensó unos segundos sus palabras antes de contestarle.

-No hace falta que mientas para alejarme, Raven.

-¿Quién dice que esté mintiendo?

-Tu cara. Te mueres por besarme ahora mismo -dijo firme, y la mujer suspiró derrotada.

-Admito que me atraes -la chica sonrió-. Lo admito, porque es demasiado obvio y es una tontería seguir negándolo, pero de verdad que no podemos hacer nada de esto -la sonrisa desapareció-. Siempre he querido ser profesora, y no puedo poner en riesgo mi trabajo por acostarme contigo.

Eso era algo que no esperaba oír ese día. Raven Reyes acababa de dejar claro que quería acostarse con Alexa Woods. Debía apuntarlo en el calendario.

-Puede ser nuestro secreto. Te prometo que no voy a ir contándolo por ahí.

-No, Woods. Tienes millones de chicas que suspiran por tus huesos, no te obsesiones con la profesora. Elige a una de ellas, o elígelas a todas y haz lo que te plazca.

-¿Y no te pondrías celosa? –elevó una ceja, acordándose de la cara que puso cuando besó a Octavia, y Raven se quedó en silencio- No luches si tú también lo estás deseando, Reyes...

-Ya te he explicado que puedo perder mi trabajo si nos pillan.

Alex estiró su brazo y consiguió agarrar el inicio de su pantalón, tirando de él hacia ella y logrando que se quedase entre sus piernas de pie, mientras ella seguía sobre el escritorio. La miró fijamente, recorriendo cada parte de su rostro y viendo que ella hacía lo mismo con ella. Ese día iba sin maquillar, como cuando estaba en el gimnasio, y podía jurar que le gustaba un millón de veces más así. Que sí, que a veces se pintaba los ojos de una forma que le hacían ver casi felina, y la volvía loca, pero así, al natural, ganaba mucho más.

-Igual el fallo que has tenido no es haberme besado, sino que tus labios encajasen tan bien con los míos –susurró cerca de su rostro, subiendo la manos hasta su barbilla, acariciando su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja. La vio disfrutar de la caricia, y la chica sonrió cuando Raven apoyó una de sus manos en su muslo-. Estoy deseando conocer el sabor tu boca... -le salió la voz ronca, pero esos ojos marrones la excitaban mucho. Pasó su pulgar por los labios de la profesora y la notó temblar.

-No estoy segura de si solo quieres saber eso… -bromeó, y le gustó escucharla siguiéndole el rollo.

-Creo que no hay rincón en tu cuerpo por el que no quisiese pasar la lengua, Raven. Ya lo sabes -murmuró, apoyando la mano en su nuca y acercándose lentamente a ella, sonriendo cuando ella no se separó.

-No deberíamos hacer esto -volvió a repetir, probablemente para tener la conciencia tranquila, porque ahora tenía apoyadas las dos manos sobre sus muslos.

-Pero las dos queremos -terminó su frase, y soltó un sonido placentero cuando fue la profesora la que la besó, otra vez.

Separaron sus labios a la vez, y Alex sujetó con más fuerza su nuca, cuando las lenguas de ambas salieron a conocer a la contraria. Pensó que se desmayaba, así de drástico, justo en el momento en el que sintió aquel músculo húmedo y caliente asomar de la boca de su profesora. Rodeó automáticamente su cintura con su brazo libre, dejándose caer por la mesa para estar de pie frente a ella, apoyando su culo en el borde de la mesa y poder, así, pegarla completamente a su cuerpo mientras sus labios se derretían por el calor que desprendían los suyos. Jadeó contra su boca cuando sintió cada una de sus curvas contra su cuerpo, y pasó las manos por sus caderas, intentando memorizar cada parte de su anatomía mientras su lengua no dejaba de acariciar la suya y sus labios.

Se besaban lento, pero había un toque de erotismo que no las dejaba indiferente a ninguna de las dos, sobre todo por cómo sus lenguas se acariciaban y la forma en la que jadeaban en la boca de la otra cuando movían sus labios. Acarició el pelo de su profesora cuando sintió sus manos recorriéndole la espalda, y mordió su labio con cuidado, notando cómo se estremecía, antes de volver a besarse cambiando de posición, acariciando sus narices en el proceso. Sus dedos delinearon su columna hasta acabar en sus caderas otra vez, girando sus cuerpos para ponerla contra la mesa, jadeando a la vez y mirando los ojos de la contraria antes de besarse de nuevo.

Coló uno de sus muslos entre los suyos, y lo apretó escuchando el mejor sonido que había oído jamás: Raven gimiendo suavemente. Fue escucharlo y sentir que su espalda se tensaba, y que su mente le exigía volver a escucharlo. Movió sus caderas, soltando sus labios, para intentar escucharlo mejor. La vio apretar sus labios y cerrar sus ojos cuando la miró, moviéndose de forma lenta y precisa contra ella, antes de bajar a su cuello, pasando su lengua despacio sobre él, y gimiendo ella también cuando la escuchó hacerlo contra su oreja. Subió hasta su boca otra vez, y la besó con ganas, subiéndola a la mesa y sintiendo lo bien que enredaban los dedos en su pelo. Se coló entre sus muslos, y la acercó a ella sujetando sus piernas, haciendo que golpease contra su abdomen mientras pasaba su lengua sobre la suya aún en ese beso. Puso su mano en su costado, y comenzó a delinearlo con fuerza, totalmente excitada y necesitada de ella, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela antes de bajar la mano para colarla debajo de su camiseta, temblando cuando sintió su piel. Quiso subir un poco más, pero el agarre en su muñeca la frenó.

Vio que la miraba nerviosa, a pesar de tener la respiración agitada, y paró todos sus movimientos cuando la escuchó hablar.

-Aquí no -dijo de repente.

-Raven… -la llamó mientras recogía sus cosas y se colocaba el bolso en el hombro, empezando a andar sin mirar atrás.

Dos grandes zancadas y consiguió estar a su altura, cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo que se girase para golpear contra su pecho.

Subió su rostro, sujetando su barbilla, y volvió a besarla fugazmente, presionando sus labios suavemente con los suyos, no quería que se quedase con el momento pasional, quería que supiese que esos besos lentos también existían en ella, como los que se habían dado anteriormente. Además, tenía una necesidad inexplicable de sentir a esa mujer todo el rato.

-Ten un buen fin de semana, Raven -sonrió al verla sorprendida, pasando su pulgar por sus labios, quedándose con el tacto que tenían.

-Tú también, Alexa -contestó, y ambas se sonrieron antes de salir por la puerta en direcciones distintas, sin poder eliminar de su mente esa sonrisa en labios humedecidos por sus besos.

X X X

Las risas de Octavia se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Esa chica se convirtió en alguien importante para ella, sin esperárselo, parecía que el día que decidió abrirse y contarle lo que atormentaba su mente hizo que las dos se uniesen un poco más y jugaran a eso de ser confidentes de la otra.

-Ah, por cierto, gracias a Dios que no te pareces a tu hermano -le comentó, aún haciéndole cosquillas de vez en cuando, sentada sobre su vientre.

-¿Cuándo lo has conocido? -se extrañó, sujetando sus muñecas y haciendo que cayese cerca de su rostro.

-¿Quieres tema, O? -preguntó seductora, y vio que se lamía los labios.

-No -contestó con una sonrisa, haciendo que riese y se apoyase en el colchón con las manos tras liberarse de su agarre.

-Lo conocí porque fui a hablar con Clarke para aclarar un poco el tema…

-Ah, sí… Lo que me extraña es que no conocieses a "la famosa Tinker-Bell"... -ironizó, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Es gay? -frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo dudas? -abrió los ojos antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Pues sí, si estaba super agresivo, pensé que me iba a matar -le explicó-. Me echó en cara haberme tirado a su mejor amiga y a su hermana.

-¿Cómo mierda lo sabe?

-¿No habláis sobre vuestros ligues?

-Ni de coña, pasamos un poco el uno del otro en esos temas. Además, creo que vomitaría si me contara a quién se folla.

-Yo casi lo hago cuando lo vi en pelotas.

-¿Qué hacía en pelotas?

-Salía de la ducha y se cambió delante de mí.

-Qué asco… -se quejó- Ah, por cierto, hoy quedo con alguien -sonrió pícara.

-¿Qué? -frunció el ceño- ¿Con quién?

-¿Celosa? -tonteó, acariciando un mechón de su pelo- ¿O es que me necesitas para llamar la atención de las chicas? Por cierto, ¿a quién te querías tirar el otro día cuando me besaste? ¿Era la rubia que había sentada cerca de ahí?

La puerta se abrió, gracias a los cielos, y entró Lexa, totalmente desolada.

-¿Ibais a follar? -preguntó por la postura en la que se encontraban, y se giró, hablando con esa voz que partía el alma de Alex- Ya vendré luego…

-Ey, Lex -la llamó su hermana, levantándose para agarrar su mano y llevarla a su cama-, ¿cómo estás? -echó su pelo hacia atrás, mirándola fijamente.

-Hecha mierda, ¿no me ves? -mordió su labio al ver con la cara descompuesta a su gemela, y sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que luchaba por no soltar.

-Bebé… -acarició sus mejillas.

-Me rindo, Alex -se tumbó en su cama, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

-Eh, ni se te ocurra -protestó-. ¿Dónde está mi bebé romántica? ¡Ahora es cuando tiene que salir más que nunca y hacerle ver a Clarke que esa Lexa que conoció sigue siendo la chica de sus sueños!

-No sé dónde está esa Lexa romántica. Ahora solo me encuentro con la Lexa gilipollas y deprimida.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando llenaste de notitas moñas el coche de Lauren? -su hermana asintió- Al principio sentí que era una ñoñada, pero luego me sentí orgullosa de ti porque conseguiste con eso meterte en sus bragas.

-Eres una pervertida -medio sonrió finalmente, su hermana no tenía remedio-. Lo que menos me importa ahora es meterme en las bragas de Clarke, me conformo con poder hablar con ella y ver su sonrisa de nuevo.

-Lex, tienes que demostrarle que la quieres para que te perdone, rendirte no es la solución. Si realmente te gusta Clarke, ¡levántate y lucha por ella! -animó Octavia también, y Alex le sonrió.

-Pensaremos en el plan perfecto las tres tras tu exposición, ¿vale? Vamos a conseguir a esa chica otra vez –golpeó su trasero con la mano.

-Tenéis razón… Debo luchar por ella.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Esa es mi bebé! -la animó- Ahora ve a ducharte y ponte guapa para esa exposición de fotos, que te huelo el conejo desde aquí -arrugó la nariz.

-Qué guarra eres… No me huele nada -frunció el ceño dándole un golpe con la almohada mientras se levantaba, haciendo reír a Alex y a Octavia, antes de meterse en el baño.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, O -la señaló, y ella le respondió con un guiño.

Lo que quería saber era a quién estaba conociendo, hablar de a quién quiso poner celosa el día que la besó en clases no era algo que quisiese comentar, no de momento. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó en los besos que habían compartido tras las clases prácticas, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda cuando recordó lo bien que se movió la lengua de la profesora Reyes en su boca. Eso solo hizo que el deseo que ya existía hacia ella la invadiese con más fuerzas, sus manos estaban locas por tocarla y su lengua por conocer cada sabor de su cuerpo.

 **Alex:** Quiero repetir. Y avanzar.

 **Sugar mamma:** ¿Avanzar a dónde?

 **Alex:** Avanzar entre tus piernas, y ya sabes lo que hay al final de ellas…

 **Sugar mamma:** Sí, mis pies.

 **Alex:** Jajajaja, debo reconocer que ha sido una gran respuesta, Reyes.

 **Sugar mamma:** Una profesora debe estar preparada para todas las preguntas de sus alumnos.

 **Alex:** Besas muy bien, Reyes...

 **Sugar mamma:** Me han besado mejores.

 **Alex:** Me ha parecido oírte gemir...

 **Sugar mamma:** Habrá sido en tus sueños.

Sonrió. ¿Cómo podía tenerla de esa forma en la palma de su mano? ¿Y por qué le encantaba estar ahí? Mordió su labio al recordar el último beso, más profundo que los primeros, y casi pudo saborearla de nuevo en su boca. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello, y se coló en su habitación para arreglarse e ir al concurso de fotografía donde participaba su hermana.

X X X

Miró hacia la cama donde yacía su abuela, durmiendo tranquilamente, y volvió la vista al cuaderno sobre el que dibujaba con su carboncillo, observando el paisaje desde la ventana. Ese día su abuela volvía a no recordarla, y había estado durmiendo desde que la tranquilizó hacía unas horas. Pensó en Lexa, y en esos ojos tristes que la miraron suplicando un perdón silencioso y en la invitación a la exposición donde hizo de modelo. Suspiró, no podía permitirse ser una blanda con ella, y tampoco quería ser idiota y caer en sus redes de nuevo…

-Clarke -escuchó detrás suya, y se giró en la silla para ver a una de las voluntarias de la residencia, a la que tenía más aprecio por cómo cuidaba y trataba a su abuela-, ¿cómo está hoy Abigail? -pasó cuando se lo indicó con la mano que podía hacerlo, y miró a la mujer anciana con cariño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hoy está apagada… -dijo entristecida.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Te veo algo decaída.

-La vida es una mierda -bufó, y dejó su cuaderno en la mesilla que había frente a ella.

-No, no es una mierda -rio-. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? -preguntó, apoyando la mano en uno de los sillones.

-Claro -le dijo, y la vio sentarse.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado -con esa frase simplemente ya sintió sus ojos lleno de lágrimas.

Raven Reyes en el tiempo que había estado su abuela ingresada había sido una especie de confidente para ella, no sabía que tenía esa mujer que le hacía sentir bien, y siempre tenía buenos consejos que darle. En cambio, ella sabía poco sobre su vida, simplemente que trabajaba en la universidad y que era fisioterapeuta; además de ser una persona increíble.

-Me he sentido engañada una vez más.

-¿Tu madre ha vuelto?

-Oh, no, y ojalá no lo haga nunca -contestó resentida-. Esta vez ha sido una chica.

-¿Amiga?

-No, era… Bueno, no ha llegado a ser mi novia, pero supongo que íbamos a ello -contó con normalidad, y la mujer no mostró ningún tipo de sorpresa, es más, la miraba interesada en su historia-. Eran hermanas gemelas y me he acabado liando con las dos -se pasó la mano por el pelo, y observó que la mujer se quedaba unos segundos pensativa.

-¿Te gustaban las dos? -preguntó de forma natural.

-No, no -negó rápidamente-. Se hizo pasar una por la otra. Yo pensaba que estaba solo con una de ellas, no sabía ni que tenía una hermana.

-¿Crees que lo hicieron a maldad o hubo causa justificada?

-No creo que sean malas ninguna de las dos, sinceramente -suspiró-. Bueno, una de ellas tiene su fama de rompecorazones, o rompecamas, más bien… -la mujer hizo una mueca antes de sonreírle cálidamente, invitándola a que siguiese hablando- Eso me sorprendía, sobre todo al principio, porque me gustaba pensar que estaba interesada en mí y no necesitaba a nadie más, ya sabes, por la fama de estar con todas a la vez...

-¿Has hablado con ellas?

-Con la rompecamas sí, pero fue al día siguiente de enterarme y no tenía mucho interés en escucharla. Con la hermana me siento muy dolida aún. No sé si ha dicho la verdad o no... ¿y si me ha seguido engañando y esos momentos que hemos vivido juntas no ha sido cosa de dos, sino de tres? Tan solo de pensarlo...

-Clarke -la mujer apoyó la mano en su brazo-, ¿por qué no le das el beneficio de la duda? Todo el mundo sabe que errar es humano, ¿no crees que nos merecemos todos segundas oportunidades? –no contestó, siguió escuchándola- Habla con ella, dale la oportunidad de expresarse y contarte qué sucedió. Si de verdad crees que ninguna lo ha hecho a maldad, probablemente haya sido un malentendido.

-No lo sé, Raven…

-¿Ella te gusta? -miró los ojos marrones de la mujer, y la respuesta la tenía clara.

-Claro que me gusta. Las cosas que he pasado a su lado han sido intensas y muy sinceras, los besos eran increíbles…

-¿Ves? Tú misma lo dices. Lo has vivido como algo sincero y real, ¿no? -asintió- No creo que haya sido un juego si hay una explicación.

-Esta mañana me ha invitado a una exposición… Hace fotografía y yo fui la modelo, pero he pasado de ella, a pesar de que me destrozaba verla así.

-¿Cuándo es la exposición?

-Ahora mismo.

-¿A qué esperas? Ve -la animó.

-No me da tiempo a ir -se quejó mirando el reloj que había junto al televisor.

-Anda, levanta, que te llevo en coche.

Sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho, y miró a Raven, que tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sí, tenía que hablar con Lexa, y ver si aquello tenía alguna solución. Fue hacia la cama de su abuela, acarició su frente antes de darle un suave beso en ella y se despidió con un "te quiero" junto a un "te prometo que no voy a ser una blanda".

X X X

La gente aplaudiendo y mirándola fijamente hizo que Lexa se sonrojara mucho, incluso podía escuchar desde allí a Alex gritando su nombre. No le gustaba demasiado ser el centro de atención y mucho menos tener todas las miradas en su persona, por algo prefería estar detrás de las cámaras y no delante. Todo lo contrario a su gemela.

El profesor Gustus le sonrió, entregándole el certificado en el que anunciaban que ella era la ganadora de aquella exposición. Las fotos eróticas habían sido de las más aplaudidas, y Lexa estaba orgullosa porque, aunque sabía que el sexo vendía, también estaba segura de que sus fotos no tenían una esencia sexual, sino, más bien, sensual y sugerente, e incluso Gustus la había elogiado por haber conseguido transmitirlo de esa forma.

Había estado toda la noche mirando hacia la puerta, en caso de que Clarke decidiese aparecer, pero ya había perdido todas las esperanzas, a pesar de que Alex la había animado, diciéndole que al día siguiente podía seguir intentándolo.

Lexa se tomó las fotos pertinentes con media sonrisa y suspiró, acomodándose las gafas, sintiendo que volvía a sonrojarse cuando alguien desde el público gritó: "¡Hazme esa sesión de fotos a mí sin ropa!". Vio a Alex riendo y ella acabó haciéndolo también. Justo cuando estaba estrechando la mano de los jueces, vio una cabeza rubia de pie a un lado del escenario. Su corazón se detuvo por una milésima de segundo y luego comenzó a latir con fuerza dejándola casi paralizada.

Clarke estaba allí, mirándola, y sus ojos ya no parecían tan molestos. Se despidió de todos entre elogios y, cuando bajó del escenario, Alex y Octavia la estaban esperando. Su gemela la estrechó entre sus brazos diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba y que había escuchado a varias chicas y chicos decir que querían ser sus modelos para ver si también tenían premio; Octavia simplemente la felicitó con un pequeño abrazo, pero Lexa solo podía mirar a la rubia que seguía a un lado del escenario.

-Tengo… Ahora os veo -les dijo sin prestarles demasiada atención, y cuando las dos chicas vieron de qué se trataba, entendieron el porqué de su falta de respuesta.

Lexa se preguntó si, al acercarse, Clarke se daría la vuelta y se iría, o si seguirá ignorándola. ¿La habría perdonado? ¿Qué significaba eso? Dios, casi podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón en sus oídos. ¿Podría escucharlos Clarke también? ¿Y si venía a decirle que no la buscara nunca más? Se moriría si eso pasaba. Qué guapa estaba, por favor, y ni siquiera estaba demasiado arreglada, probablemente vendría del trabajo. Sin embargo, esa camisa rosa y esos vaqueros la hacían ver tan adorable y tan… Lexa tuvo que apartar la vista porque se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando fijamente cómo los pechos de Clarke quedaban bastante apretados bajo la tela. Concéntrate, Lexa. Alzó la vista cuando estuvo más cerca, mirándola directamente a los ojos y sonrió con un poco de miedo.

-Viniste… -le dijo, y Clarke apretó los labios antes de asentir.

-No te creas que esto quiere decir que estás perdonada –a pesar de lo seria que sonó la frase, sonrió un poco y miró el premio Lexa aún tenía en sus manos-. ¿Dónde está el mío? Soy la modelo, ¿no?

-Podemos compartir este -sonrió también Lexa, encantada de que Clarke estuviese hablando con ella, y ambas se miraron con intensidad durante varios segundos-. ¿Quieres salir y hablar sin tanta gente alrededor? –la chica asintió, y Lexa dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo, sintiendo aún su corazón latir con fuerza, esta vez, lleno de júbilo.

Salieron del salón de actos del campus, y caminaron un poco bajo la luz de la luna. Lexa miró a Clarke de reojo y deseó poder dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y haberle dicho desde el primer día toda la verdad.

-Clarke -comenzó a decir cuando estuvieron en una zona iluminada por varias farolas-, sé que la culpa de todo esto es mía y solo mía -se detuvo frente a ella-, pero te juro que si pudiera volver atrás…

-Pero no puedes.

-No, no puedo, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es que vuelvas a confiar en mí –la vio mirar hacía el suelo, moviendo un poco la punta de sus zapatillas.

-El problema es… -dijo con un tono de voz firme- que soy bastante intolerante con la gente que miente y engaña, Lexa -levantó de nuevo el rostro-, y me cuesta volver a confiar…

-Clarke… -intentó acercarse y acariciar su rostro, pero dio un paso atrás, y la morena se disculpó con un gesto- Yo no soy así. No suelo mentir ni engañar, pero tuve miedo de que al principio no quisieras saber nada de mí porque no era Alex –escuchó su risa sarcástica.

-Ni siquiera sabía muchas cosas sobre Alex. Cuando la vi… sí, me atrajo su físico, pero, por si no lo habías notado, tú te pareces bastante a ella -las dos sonrieron-. ¿Es porque ella se lleva siempre a las chicas? -quiso saber.

-Oh, no -negó-. No tenemos ni los mismos gustos -explicó-. Nunca me he sentido amenazada por ella en ese sentido… Quiero decir, sí, ella suele ser más lanzada y todo el mundo la adora, y quizás en eso sí le tengo un poco de envidia, pero yo tengo mi propia personalidad y, aunque sea más tímida, creo que también sé cómo llevarme a la chica -finalizo divertida.

-A ti también te adoran.

-No como a Alex, pero está bien. A ella le gusta ser el centro de atención y a mí no -se encogió de hombros-. Quizás pensé que te habías fijado en su forma de ser y quería impresionarte, pero todo se me fue de las manos y no encontraba el momento adecuado para decirte la verdad. Lo que sí te aseguro es que todo lo que vivimos fue real, siempre fui yo… -puso una mueca- Bueno, exceptuando ese incidente con Alex…

-Mejor no hablemos de eso.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Entiendes por qué me sentí engañada?

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. ¿Tú entiendes porque yo no te dije que no era Alex? –la vio cruzarse de brazos.

-Puedo entenderlo en parte -asintió-, pero me sigue molestando.

-Y estás en todo tu derecho, pero Clarke, bonita... -la rubia sintió que temblaba al escucharla hablar de esa forma tan grave y baja, con su cuerpo más cerca al suyo y ese olor cítrico y sensual, pero se mantuvo firme- Solo te pido otra oportunidad para demostrarte que todo lo que compartimos fue real -levantó la vista y notó que el rostro de Lexa estaba muy cerca-. Las risas, las miradas, los besos, las caricias… -susurró sin dejar de mirarla, sujetando una de sus manos entre las suyas, y la rubia tragó fuerte- Todo fue real. Todo lo que siento por ti es real.

-Lo sé -dio un paso atrás para alejarse de esos labios carnosos y tentadores-, pero no voy a volver a tus brazos solo porque me digas que lo sientes. Tendrás que esforzarte.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad?

-Sé que lo que vivimos fue real, y no puedo dejar de pensar en que esto es lo que he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo... Y porque, me gustas mucho, ¡maldita sea! Además, somos completamente compatibles –ambas se dedicaron unas miradas cómplices-. Pero no será como antes. Tendremos que empezar desde cero.

-Hecho –la morena sonrió-. Haré lo que quieras. ¿Necesitas que te haga los deberes? ¿Un masaje en los pies? ¿Besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento? Soy tu chica para eso.

-Solo necesito que esta vez hagas las cosas bien -respondió Clarke divertida.

-Vale.

-Y que te esfuerces.

-Lo haré –sonrió, y Clarke se preguntó cómo con tan solo una sonrisa podía conseguir esa chica tanto.

-Tengo que irme.

-Alex, Octavia y yo vamos a celebrar el premio…

-No -dijo firmemente, sin dejar que acabase la frase-. No voy a ir a celebrarlo contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si hay alcohol de por medio no suelo pensar claramente -Lexa rio, acercándose.

-¿Tienes miedo de acabar perdonándome mientras te como la boca, Clarke? -la rubia la miró de forma desafiante, pero su cuerpo definitivamente había reaccionado ante esas palabras. Sobre todo su entrepierna.

-No vas a besarme hasta que yo así lo decida, Lexa.

-¿Eso es un reto?

-Lo es -ambas sonrieron.

-¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla?

-No -la morena suspiró.

-¿Un abrazo? –intentó de nuevo.

-No -volvió a decir, y Lexa acabó riendo.

-Muy bien, lo pillo -asintió-. Pronto será mi cumpleaños y el de Alex, y significaría mucho para mí que vinieras.

-En serio, ¿por qué me invitas a situaciones en donde probablemente haya alcohol?-Lexa carcajeó.

-Solo me gustaría compartir esa noche contigo, Clarke. Sin dobles intenciones… A menos que tú quieras -sonrió como una pilla, y la rubia suspiró.

-Si no tengo que trabajar a la mañana siguiente, me lo pensaré.

-Bien.

-Adiós, Lexa.

-Hasta luego -se mordió el labio viéndola marcharse-. ¡Clarke! –gritó, y la rubia se giró, caminando hacia atrás sin dejar de alejarse- ¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? –pregunto, y consiguió hacerla sonreír.

Lexa podía ser la gemela más "tranquila", pero era implacable y tan seductora como su hermana.

-No -respondió sin dejar de sonreír, y Lexa hizo lo mismo, despidiéndose con la mano.

Hizo un pequeño baile de celebración cuando la vio girarse de nuevo, y pensó que haría lo que fuera porque Clarke confiara en ella una vez más, aunque tuvieran que empezar desde cero y no pudiera besarla ni tocarla. Iba a ser una tortura, pero estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a ella. Se puso en marcha, dirigiéndose al salón de actos de nuevo, pensando en que iba a ser divertido intentar seducirla para que fuera la propia rubia quien la besase primero.

Oh, sí. Le encantaban esos juegos.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**

 **Parece que nuestra Lexa es una drama queen de libro, pero a Juno y a mí nos encanta (pero más nos gustan sus bailes de celebración). Por cierto, ¿pensáis como Lexa que Octavia está muy colada por Alex o simplemente le pone burraca? Al final se ha decidido y ha ido a hablar con su rubia, pero Clarke se ha mostrado dura y firme y ha terminado por no hacerle ni caso cuando ha ido a buscarla. ¿Quién podría? Nosotras no.**

 **Alex, Alex... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? Si es que le falta arrastrarse por el suelo detrás del suelo que pisa su (y nuestra) querida profesora. ¿Qué os ha parecido la escena? ¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar próximamente? Estas dos van a acabar explotando, pero hay que entender que Raven no quiera hacer nada en su lugar de trabajo, a pesar de que parece que se deja llevar mucho cuando Alex la besa o la toca. ¿Qué pensáis que ha pasado por su mente en esta escena? Sabemos que os gustan los POV Raven, ¿quizás uno en el próximo capítulo?**

 **Las gemelas se apoyan en todo, y Alex y Octavia son Clexa shipper, está claro, y quieren que la drama queen recupere a su chica.**

 **Vaya, vaya, Raven y Clarke se conocen... qué cosas. ¿Qué opináis que puede pasar con esta relación? Está claro que Raven conocía el otro lado, ¿qué habrá pensado de la "rompecamas" de Alex?**

 **Finalmente, la exposición. Clarke se ha dignado a ir bajo el consejo de Raven, y ahí se ha plantado, dejando a Lexa totalmente ilusionada por la nueva oportunidad que le ha dado, ¡maldita sea! ¿Creéis que va a aguantar mucho haciéndose la dura? ¿Cómo van a ser los pasos de empezar de cero para estas dos?**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Tomó un trago del zumo que pidió, observando a Carmen, su mejor amiga desde la universidad, quien había escuchado atenta la historia que acababa de soltar, porque necesitaba desahogarse y necesitaba un consejo de una amiga porque no sabía si cortar todo encuentro con esa chica o si dejarse llevar por ella. Después del momento en las clases prácticas se había enganchado un poco más de lo que ya estaba tras el día que la vio llorar en el gimnasio. Se sintió fatal cuando la besó la primera vez, pero, en ese momento, no había sido consciente de sus actos. Fue mirar sus labios y acortar las distancias entre las dos, así de rápido, porque la chica había dejado de ser la explosiva o sinvergüenza de siempre a ser una necesitada de afecto. Pensó que fue idiota por besarla, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación de sus labios contra los suyos fue maravillosa. Y en esos momentos le gustaba también escuchar a esa chica explosiva y sinvergüenza, y se estaba dejando llevar, porque era muy cierto que conseguía que sus piernas le temblaran. Y, tras el momento en las camillas, dudaba mucho si iban a poder aguantar más sin "avanzar", como ella decía. Iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano, lo sabía, y estaba más que comprobado que cuando esas manos la tocaban, su cuerpo respondía pidiendo más, y su parte racional y lógica no podía hacer nada. Incluso cuando recordaba aquel beso, ya más profundo, podía evocar el sabor de su boca en la suya de forma explícita, y se estremecía cuando imágenes de cómo le hizo gemir tan solo apretando su muslo contra ella iban a su mente. Nadie mejor que ella sabía cuánta era esa necesidad de ser tocada por aquella chica que parecía tan decidida a hacerle de todo. Y ella, cada día que pasaba, estaba dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciera.

-Hacía tiempo que no sentía esta chispa, ¿sabes? No sé, empezó siendo algo sin importancia para mí, solo por el hecho de que me gustaba la forma en la que me miraba. Siglos hacía que no veía a alguien babear así, será porque ya no estoy en mis tiempos de universitaria -rio, viendo a su amiga sonreír-, pero he acabado cediendo, porque me estaba resultando imposible soportar esa tensión. Nos falta solo un empujón y acabamos follando, te lo digo de verdad, y no puedo hacerlo...

-Hazlo -simplemente dijo, llevándose el café a los labios, y dejando a Raven sorprendida.

-No puedo, Carmen.

-Claro que puedes -rebatió-. Puedes y debes. Te abres de piernas y disfrutáis un buen rato, ¿cuánto crees que durará follando? -sintió ese calor recorrerla completamente, teniendo en cuenta que era deportista y la reputación que tenía…

-Probablemente horas, y largas.

-Pues más a mi favor.

-Pero…

-Nada de "pero"… ¡Hazlo, joder! -golpeó suavemente la mesa, y la miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Desde cuándo no follas?

-Prefiero no llevar la cuenta -suspiró- Además, la universidad me consume, en serio. Hacía tiempo que no tenía tanto trabajo en cuanto a la investigación...

-¿Tú te has visto, Raven? -la señaló con la mano- Eso sí que es un delito. ¡Te follaba hasta yo!

-Es bueno saberlo -se rio con su amiga.

-Las dos sabemos lo discreta que eres en todo, llevo muchos años siendo tu amiga -señaló-. Así que no te van a pillar. Disfruta, Raven, ya va siendo hora de que te dejes llevar un poco.

-No lo sé.

-Escúchame, si te va a hacer feliz, hazlo -agarró su mano sobre la mesa, y la miró fijamente antes de observar los ojos de su amiga-. Hacía tiempo que no veía ese brillo en tu mirada, y me alegra si es porque has conocido a alguien que te hace vibrar -se quedó pensativa unos segundos-. Que te va a hacer vibrar -guiñó su ojo tras cambiar su frase.

-Me lo pensaré -se levantó cogiendo la mochila del gimnasio.

-No te va a dar tiempo a pensártelo antes de que te tenga contra la pared follándote desde atrás, ya sabes, como a ti te gusta...

-Cállate -se le escapó una sonrisa antes de tener que morderse el labio, porque las imágenes de su mente se volvieron muy explícitas.

Fue a la barra a pagar las consumiciones, ese día le tocaba a ella, y se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo antes de ir hacia el gimnasio, no sin antes sacar su móvil mientras caminaba y encontrarse un mensaje.

 **Babygirl:** Ya no vienes al gym :(

 **Raven:** Estoy de camino en realidad.

 **Babygirl:** Genial, porque hoy podemos hacer una prueba de resistencia.

 **Raven:** ¿Cómo?

 **Babygirl:** Tú y yo en la cinta, quien aguante 40 min corriendo, gana.

 **Raven:** Prepárate para perder.

 **Babygirl:** Ya veremos quién pierde o no, sugar mamma.

Negó con la cabeza divertida, y levantó la mirada del móvil cuando llegó a la puerta del gimnasio, encontrándose de frente con la chica, que también elevó su rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa. La observó de arriba abajo cuando vio que ella también lo hacía, y aquella camiseta verde le quedaba muy bien.

 _Admitámoslo, está muy buena._ Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.

-Después de ti, señorita -hizo una reverencia, y Raven entró, notando su móvil vibrar de nuevo.

 **Babygirl:** Menudo culo, mamita.

 **Raven:** No seas pervertida, Woods.

Siguió andando hasta colarse en los vestuarios, dejando sus cosas en una taquilla.

-Podríamos compartir taquilla... Total, no me voy a ir hasta que te vayas tú -la profesora la miró, y se echó a un lado para que colocase su bolsa junto a la suya tras sacar su toalla y su botella de agua.

¿Y si se acercaba un poco? ¿Qué pasaría? La imitó en otros encuentros, y se puso a sus espaldas, apenas rozándola, y vio que paraba sus movimientos, e incluso que le cambiaba la respiración. Elevó su brazo y pasó sus dedos por los mechones de su pelo, que estaban recogidos en una coleta y caían en cascada de su cabeza, percibiendo lo bien que olía, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, y empezar a andar a su lado cuando cerró la taquilla de nuevo.

-Entonces, si gano, ¿qué me llevo?

-Los premios los elegimos después -sonrió, subiéndose a una de las cintas y, justo en la del lado, se puso ella.

-Vale -la chica le extendió la mano para que se la estrechara, pero Raven se la golpeó divertida apartándola de ella, viéndola sonreír.

-A la de tres… -dieron a la vez al botón de encendido, empezando a andar- Una -pulsó el botón con la velocidad-, dos -posaron el dedo en el botón de "enter".

-Tres -dijeron a la vez, empezando a correr a la misma velocidad.

Siempre le habían gustado más los ejercicios de resistencia, la ayudaban a liberar el estrés que acumulaba durante el día. Parecía que con cada partícula que formaba su sudor, se evaporaba un poco de cortisol y, así, se quedaba algo más relajada. Miró a la chica que había a su lado, respirando algo agitada tras los primeros minutos de ejercicio, y decidió burlarse un rato de ella.

-No vas a aguantar.

-Nos queda media hora, los primeros diez minutos son los difíciles.

-Dime eso cuando nos queden los diez últimos.

-Estás sexy sudada, Reyes.

-Tú das un poco de grima, Woods -la chica sonrió de lado, volviendo a mirar al frente y corriendo de la misma forma.

No, no daba nada de asco esa chica, jamás le había parecido tan atractiva como en esos momentos; que tuviese el pelo recogido solo hacía que se pudiese ver mejor su cuello y esa mandíbula tan bien delineada, y esas gotas de sudor quedaban muy bien en esa parte de su anatomía. Jamás había sentido deseo por el cuerpo femenino, pero Alexa Woods parecía dispuesta a hacerle cambiar de opinión completamente.

Estaba claro que la relación entre ellas había cambiado desde el momento que se acercaron en aquel gimnasio, ¿desde el masaje en el aductor quizás? A lo mejor ahí siguieron las cosas con su distancia, no lo tenía claro; pero el momento de "te escucho mientras lloras y te beso porque no puedo dejar de mirar tus labios", sí que lo cambió todo. Una aventura con Alexa Woods igual era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos de su vida, e igual debía dejar de lado la parte de que era su profesora y las demás inseguridades, hacer caso a Carmen y dejarse llevar. ¿Cómo sería acostarse con otra mujer? Esa respuesta se podía responder de manera rápida y práctica si se lo insinuaba a Alexa, probablemente incluso lo haría ahí sobre aquella cinta donde estaba. Tenía que confesar también que le gustaba calentar a esa chica, y verla cachonda solo hacía que ella también lo estuviese.

-Qué calor -dijo de repente, intentando hacer su jugada maestra, y bajándose la cremallera de la sudadera que llevaba y dejándola apoyada en las barras de la cinta. Observó de reojo cómo Alex la miraba con sus labios entreabiertos-. No pierdas el ritmo, Woods, o te caerás… -bromeó, y la chica cogió en ese momento su botella para beber un poco de agua.

-Juegas sucio siempre, Raven -protestó, cogiendo aire antes de volver a mirarla, esta vez la mujer tenía su rostro girado hacia ella para observar cómo la recorría con los ojos, y agarró con fuerza las barras de la cinta-. Ese abdomen es lo más jodidamente porno que he visto en mi puta vida –medio gruñó sin apartar la mirada de la zona que mencionaba, que tenía descubierta por el top que llevaba ese día, y debía confesar que le puso los pelos de punta escucharla hablar así.

-Jamás he oído una frase con tantas palabrotas juntas, Woods.

-Oh, no, Reyes… -volvió sus ojos verdes a los suyos- Créeme, ahora mismo se me está permitido decir todas las palabrotas que quiero.

-¿Por qué? -se interesó, cogiendo también su botella, y bebiendo agua.

-Joder… -miró hacia ella extrañada, porque esta vez no hizo nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que jamás me he sentido tan orgullosa de ser una tía. La erección que tendría ahora mismo no me dejaría darte una paliza en esta apuesta -apoyó su dedo en la máquina y aumentó la velocidad de la carrera-. Tengo que hacer que la sangre vaya a otras zonas, Reyes. Espero que no te moleste.

-Tranquila, lo de antes era casi andar para mí –elevó también el ritmo para igualarlo al suyo.

Las respiraciones de ambas empezaron a agitarse por la carrera que hacían. Raven la miró, y no pudo evitar perderse en sus labios unos segundos, que estaban separados por hacer las espiraciones con la boca, tal y cómo debía hacerse. Bajó por su cuello, viendo los reflejos que hacía su sudor, ahora más abundante, y, por primera vez, miró los pechos de una chica con pensamientos de deseo. Miró el tiempo que quedaba y comprobó que ya solo faltaba para acabar cinco minutos. Cogió aire de forma profunda, y se concentró en acabar ese ejercicio sin volver a mirar a la chica, por su bienestar mental y sexual.

-Joder -cogió aire, llevando la toalla a su rostro cuando pusieron un ritmo más lento tras llegar a los cuarenta minutos. ¿Era raro sentir ese escalofrío cada vez que la chica decía "joder"?

-¿Esto qué significa? -se interesó Raven pasando la toalla por su vientre para secar el sudor, y observando que la chica volvía a mirárselo fijamente- ¿Hemos ganados las dos?

-En serio, ¿cómo has conseguido tener ese abdomen?

-Años de ejercicio diario.

-Joder, no sé ahora qué prefiero, si tus piernas o… -se mordió el labio antes de mirar sus ojos otra vez- Te encanta que te mire, ¿verdad?

Raven se encogió de hombros divertida, antes de bajar completamente la velocidad de la máquina y estiró con algunas posturas básicas, aún subida en la cinta, para intentar aliviar los músculos.

-Ahora tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde con esto de la apuesta... -se bajó de la cinta, observando cómo Alex terminaba de estirar.

-Yo también tengo que irme -comentó.

-¿Sales de fiesta?

-Este finde va a ser intenso. Es mi cumpleaños... Y el de mi gemela, obviamente.

-¿Hoy? -preguntó sorprendida.

-No, mañana.

-Intentaré acordarme y felicitarte -sonrió.

-Y yo intentaré no ir a tu casa otra vez borracha -mencionó aquel día, haciéndola reír.

-Te la encontrarías vacía –la desanimó.

En vez de ir directamente a las taquillas a recoger sus cosas, fue primero a lavarse las manos, siempre lo hacía tras el ejercicio en el gimnasio. Empezó a enjabonarse las manos, y notó rápidamente el cuerpo sudado de Alex detrás del suyo. La miró a través del espejo y vio cómo deslizaba los brazos por sus costados. La chica mojó sus manos y robó jabón de las suyas para también lavárselas. Mordió su labio, observando esos dedos largos acariciando su piel de manera casi sensual, haciendo que el acto fuese de todo menos inocente, sobre todo cada vez que introducía los dedos entre los suyos y se pegaba aún más contra ella, logrando que tuviese sus caderas más presionadas contra el lavabo.

-Tengo ganas de lamerte de arriba abajo, Reyes -susurró contra su oreja, posando las manos en su vientre. Sintió un escalofrío cuando notó lo húmedas y frías que estaban en comparación con su piel; o quizás fueron sus labios al hablar los que lograron aquella reacción de su cuerpo.

-No recuerdo haberte dado nunca permiso para poder decirme esas cosas.

-Te encanta y lo sabes -vio su sonrisa a través del espejo.

Se lamió los labios y no respondió nada, haciendo como si no le importase tenerla ahí pegada acariciando su vientre de forma lenta y firme, y es que no le importaba. Disfrutó de cómo cambiaba su respiración contra su oreja, percibiendo cómo se iba excitando poco a poco, con cada nueva caricia, como ella misma hacía. Se miraron a través del espejo, y esos ojos tan oscurecidos y fijos en los suyos la hipnotizaban. Vio cómo abría la boca y mordía, sin apretar, su hombro descubierto, y no pudo aguantar el suspiro que salió de sus labios tanto por la imagen como por lo que sintió. Fue deslizándose por su hombro dejando cortos besos, hasta que llegó a su cuello, el cual besó lentamente, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, pero no pudo aguantar esa mirada. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de la caricia y de cómo se apretó más contra ella, sintiendo los pechos de su alumna contra su espalda, y la escuchó jadear con los labios pegados a su piel cuando se arqueó contra su culo, incluso a ella misma se le escapó otro por la sensación que la recorrió. Abrió los ojos y la vio subir una de sus manos por su vientre, muy despacio, como tanteando terreno, yendo hacia un objetivo concreto; y no apartó la mirada de sus ojos hasta que sus dedos rodearon su pecho completamente cuando no protestó por lo que hacía. ¿Cómo iba a protestar?

Tuvo que comprobar la imagen a la vez que sentía esa mano grande sobre su seno, apretándolo y consiguiendo que ambas jadearan de nuevo. Mordió su labio cuando notó las cosquillas que hacía su aliento contra su oreja y Alexa volvió a mover sus caderas contra ella, notando cómo se humedecía un poco más. Echó un brazo hacia atrás, en esa misma postura, y acarició su mandíbula, llegando a su nuca para sujetarla y buscar sus labios una vez giró su rostro. Capturó sus labios suavemente, y gimió en su boca, sin poder evitarlo, cuando encontró su pezón sobre la tela y lo pellizcó. Oyó que jadeaba y apoyó las manos en sus caderas, apretándolas con fuerza y girándola para dejarla de frente a ella. Se miraron intensamente unos segundos antes de estrellar sus labios en un beso apasionado y necesitado. Llevó sus manos al cuello de la chica, queriendo buscar un punto de sujeción cuando sus lenguas empezaron a acariciarse entre ellas y su mano volvió a agarrarle el pecho, masajeándolo de forma hábil. Bajó una de sus manos por la espalda de Alexa, acariciándola y notando el sudor que cubría su cuerpo a través de la tela.

Caminaron al mismo tiempo, Alex hacia atrás y ella empujando levemente su cuerpo mientras no dejaban de besarse, para entrar en uno de los cubículos que había justo frente a los lavabos y encerrarse en él, por si alguien entraba. Oh, joder, iba a pasar. Iba a pasar en los baño de un gimnasio, y no pudo evitar que le asaltasen de nuevo las dudas sobre si se quería dejar llevar del todo, porque una pequeña parte lógica que aún quedaba activa en su cerebro en esos momentos le pedía que parase aquello; pero otra, bastante grande, gritaba que continuase y que no apartase esas manos tan increíbles de su anatomía.

Jadeó cuando la chica la elevó del suelo y la puso contra la pared de forma brusca sin dejar de besarla, consiguiendo que un ruido sordo sonase en los vestuarios, y el suave dolor que sintió en su espalda solo la excitó más. Le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y enterró sus dedos en los mechones que salían de su nuca y algunos sueltos que se habían escapado de su coleta, acercándola más, sintiendo cómo sus labios ardían por culpa de esa boca. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Alex empezó a bajar por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, besándolo con hambre, antes de elevarla aún más con sus brazos y lamer su clavícula y escote, enterrando su cara entre sus pechos y pasando la lengua una y otra vez con murmullos de placer que le hacía estremecerse. Deseaba tener más de Alex, así que se bajó su top y liberó sus pechos bajo su atenta mirada, derritiéndose por la forma en la que sus pupilas se dilataron por la visión.

-Hazlo -pidió totalmente necesitada de su atención.

Alex medio gimoteó antes de abrir su boca y cubrir uno de sus oscuros pezones con aquellos labios gruesos, regalándole una vista increíble. Se arqueó contra ella, cogiendo aire, cuando lo succionó antes de golpearlo de forma repetida con la punta de su lengua y conseguir que tuviese que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gemir alto. Observó cómo sus labios rozaban su piel mientras pasaba al otro pecho y repetía lo que le había hecho al anterior. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le hizo caso de esa forma a sus pechos, y gimió de nuevo contra la palma de su mano con el sonido que realizó Alex y la manera en la que se tensó en su cuerpo mientras succionaba su pezón con fuerza, casi como si lo necesitase para seguir viviendo y logrando que su abdomen se pegase muy bien entre sus piernas.

Agarró las mejillas de su alumna y la obligó a que volviese a sus labios, besándola con ganas, y aprovechó para morderle el labio inferior. Bajó sus piernas, y la estampó contra la pared de enfrente, atacando su boca sin piedad y mordiendo su labio otra vez cuando sintió que apretaba los dedos en sus nalgas antes de atraerla a ella para que golpeasen sus caderas, gimiendo a la vez en la boca de la otra. Se separó para mirarla, deseaba tocarla de la misma forma que ella había hecho, y se decidió a acariciar su vientre sobre su camiseta, algo dudosa, hasta que sintió la mano de Alex sobre la suya.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo -la animó a seguir, y guió su mano hasta cubrirle el pecho-. Apriétalo -hizo lo que le dijo, arqueando sus dedos y suspirando al sentir su pezón endurecido contra la palma de su mano gracias a esos sujetadores deportivos.

Miró su mano y buscó su pezón para pellizcarlo con suavidad, escuchando cómo jadeaba buscando sus labios. La besó, sacando su lengua para introducirla en su boca mientras se deleitaba con la caricia de su seno, y gimió contra sus labios cuando su mano se posó también sobre los suyos ya desnudos, masajeándolos suavemente y acariciando su pezón con la yema de su pulgar.

-¿Estás mojada, Raven? –su voz le puso los pelos de puntas, y contestó con un murmullo mientras la besaba otra vez. La chica coló su muslo entre sus piernas y sujetó sus caderas con ambas manos, comenzando a moverlas para que su intimidad friccionase contra ella de forma perfecta. No pudo evitar gemir, ya que era realmente placentero, y Alex la volvió a pegar contra la pared, levantando una de sus piernas hasta su cintura mientras la volvía a besar y arqueaba las caderas contra las suyas. Rodeó su cuello y se tensó al sentir sus dedos sobre su intimidad, apretando a través de la fina tela de su pantalón-. ¿Puedo seguir? -pidió sin aliento con los ojos fijos en los suyos y moviendo los dedos suavemente sobre ella. Dejarse llevar. Asintió, varias veces, antes de separar sus labios y dejar que la besase en profundidad, sintiendo ahora su mano subir con intención de colarse dentro del pantalón; pero pararon al mismo tiempo cuando escucharon varias risas, y voces femeninas entrar- Mierda -se frustró Alex, llevándose las manos a la cara cuando Raven la separó de ella-. Raven -la llamó, y miró sus pechos casi automáticamente, haciendo que la mujer se colocase el top de nuevo, algo avergonzada.

-No es buena idea hacer nada aquí tampoco –sentenció, intentando no mirar demasiado rato los labios hinchados de la chica.

No, ahí era muy fácil ser descubiertas también. Llevaba un par de años yendo a ese gimnasio y conocía a algunas personas, y la información de boca en boca volaba, por desgracia. Tenía que ser precavida. Además, esa puerta del cubículo dejaba ver los pies desde el otro lado, y se podrían asomar incluso por arriba si quisieran.

-Vamos a tu piso -pidió en un susurro y volvió a enfocar ese verde que componía sus ojos-. De verdad, te necesito.

-No, no podemos, no debería haber empezado nada ahora. Tengo un compromiso al que acudir… -miro el reloj de su muñeca- Es más, debería estar ya lista para coger el coche.

-Joder, dime que esta vez no es un "no" de los de antes, y que vamos a seguir -estaba clara la respuesta. Estaba clarísima. Y debía ser sincera con ella misma y admitir que quería más, sobre todo tras los pasos que habían dado ese día.

Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica, besando sus labios y succionando su labio superior levemente antes de salir de allí, cerrando detrás de ella y dejándola sola con el rostro sorprendido por el beso. Mordió su labio, intentando aguantar la sonrisa que iba a aparecer de forma automática en su rostro por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se moría de ganas por tener a Alexa Woods con ella en la cama, y se iba a pensar seriamente el invitarla a su piso. Y cuanto antes, mejor.

X X X

Lexa se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien se metía debajo de las sábanas y la abrazaba con fuerza antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas. Se removió algo adormilada, comenzando a reír, antes de coger el brazo de su gemela e inmovilizarlo para que dejase de tocarla. Alexa gruñó dolorida y le mordió el hombro para intentar librarse del agarre

-Eres un poco salvaje cuando quieres, ¿eh, bebé?

-¿Yo? Perdona, pero ¿quién me ha mordido? -rio dándose la vuelta para mirarla y la vio sonriendo.

-¡Tenemos veintidós! -exclamó y le dio un beso en la frente- Venga, levanta que ya el desayuno está listo –la pequeña puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó sobre el colchón, cogiendo sus gafas para colocarlas sobre el puente de su nariz con parsimonia. No iba a decir que no le gustaban sus cumpleaños, porque mentiría. Siempre los había disfrutado, pero Alexa llegaba a otro nivel.

Era una tradición desayunar junto a sus padres el día de su cumpleaños, así que, aprovechando que era sábado, decidieron ir a dormir a casa, ya que solo estaba a una media hora del campus. Había echado de menos su habitación. Miró hacía la estantería, donde estaba su colección de discos, y se preguntó qué diría Clarke si los viese, apostaba a que le encantarían cada uno de ellos ya que tenían gustos musicales parecidos. Quizás podría grabarle algunas de sus canciones favoritas, o canciones que le pudiesen recordar a ella... En esos momentos sintió que una almohada se estampaba en su cara y miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-Mueve el culo, me muero de hambre –devolvió el golpe con la almohada, pero Alex la esquivó mientras reía-. Oye, ¿Clarke vendrá a la celebración?

-No lo sé, espero que sí -dijo esperanzada, pero la sonrisa perversa de Alex no le pasó desapercibida, y le dio un manotazo cuando agarró su brazo de forma suave.

-Te dije que no se resistiría a tus encantos…

-Aún no me ha perdonado –dijo firme.

-Escúchame bien: si una chica te dice que no te ha perdonado, pero va a buscarte a una exposición de fotografía para hablar, te ha perdonado casi el cincuenta por ciento.

-Tú debes ser experta en chicas enfadadas, ¿no? –rio, y Alex le hizo una mueca.

-Alexa nunca ha dejado a una dama insatisfecha, o enfadada…

-Ajá… ¿Y qué me podrías contar sobre Marcy Williams? –puso voz de reportera.

-Esa chica estaba loca, no podemos tenerla en cuenta –la pequeña empezó a reírse con las palabras de su hermana, pero, al haber hablado de Clarke, no pudo evitar acordarse de sus sospechas sobre su gemela y Octavia.

-¿Tú has invitado a alguien especial? –su gemela la miró e hizo un amago de sonrisa, pero se puso de pie, caminando de forma veloz hacia la puerta.

-Vamos a comer, bebé.

-Alex…

-¡Mueve ese culito de veintidós años! -exclamó corriendo por el pasillo.

Lexa sonrió, y se levantó para dirigirse al baño y asearse antes de bajar para encontrarse con su familia ya sentada en el comedor con todo perfectamente preparado para el desayuno, y en el centro de la mesa se podía ver una cesta llena de dulces y chocolatinas.

-Feliz cumpleaños a mi hija dormilona -su padre fue el primero en acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza, y Lexa sonrió, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. Podría ser el día que cumplía veintidós años, pero él siempre seria su héroe. No podría estar más agradecida por la familia que le había tocado. Tras el abrazo de su padre, llegó el de su madre y también su felicitación. Y cuando se asomó por encima de su hombro pudo ver los globos que había alrededor de la mesa con más claridad... Un momento.

-¿En serio? -rio y miró a Alex, quien también estaba soltando carcajadas mientras tocaba dos globos con forma de pechos femeninos.

-Sabíamos que os gustaría -comentó su madre sonriente.

-Oh, a Lexa le encantan -la aludida fulminó con la mirada a su hermana con la afirmación que realizó.

-Ah, ¿solo a mí?

-¿Crees que Freud tenía razón sobre la etapa de fijación oral y que por eso nuestras hijas no quisieran soltar teta, mi amor? -preguntó Gerard mirando el escote de su esposa.

-¡Papá, qué asco! -se quejó Alexa.

-Pues a ti fue la que más te costó despegarte, que lo sepas -la señaló Verónica mientras Lexa reía, adorando el momento.

-Dabas señales de tus gustos para que luego no se asustasen, bollito -la picó también Lexa, y Alex acabó sonriendo y acercándose a ella.

-He visto cómo miras las de Clarke, bebé –dijo en un susurro para que no lo escuchasen sus padres.

-Y más te vale no hacerlo tú -le advirtió.

-Sería incapaz –levantó las manos y la pequeña puso los ojos en blanco, ¿a quién quería engañar? Los ojos de su hermana funcionaban de esa forma... Que mirase, total, esos pechos eran para ella sola.

Empezaron a servir el desayuno la gente de servicio que trabajaban en esa misma casa desde que las dos eran pequeñas. Lexa los adoraba, y sabía que ellos estaban contentos trabajando allí, y es que sus padres eran los mejores jefes que había visto nunca y casi siempre les hacía regalos, a ellos y a sus familiares, pues todos eran, al fin y al cabo, uno más en su hogar.

Comieron entre risas y comentarios que divertían a las chicas, y no faltaron las preguntas sobre la vida amorosa de ambas y sobre cuáles serían los planes para Navidad, llegando a la conclusión de que la celebrarían en familia los cuatro.

-Podrías traer a tu novia, mi vida -dijo Verónica a Lexa.

-¿Yo? –se señaló- ¿Y Alex? ¿Por qué no invita a la suya? –sus padres se miraron unos segundos antes de reír, haciendo que la aludida los mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó haciéndose la ofendida, dándole un sorbo a su zumo de mango natural- Oh, Dios... esto está buenísimo, Tania. Gracias -le dijo a la cocinera, que estaba a su derecha verificando que todo estuviera en orden.

-Creo que estas Navidades no van a ser en las que Alex traiga a su novia -fue la respuesta de Gerard.

-Ni estas, ni nunca -sentenció Alex llevándose el vaso de nuevo a los labios.

-Bueno, eso de "nunca" ya lo veremos… -la retó su madre- Tu padre cree que pasará cuando llegues a los treinta y yo antes de que acabes la universidad.

-¿Me podéis explicar por qué imagináis cuando voy a tener novia?

-Solo queremos verte feliz, cariño.

-Soy muy feliz ahora mismo -les aseguró.

-¿Te estás cuidando? -quiso saber la mujer.

-¿Y por qué me lo preguntas solo a mí? Lexa también practica actividades de mayores -la señaló, y su hermana simplemente rio mientras comía trozos de sandía.

-Sí, esa pregunta iba dirigida a las dos…

-Ya… -bufó Alex.

-Nos estamos cuidando, mamá. No te preocupes -intervino Lexa, extrañada por su actitud, y apretó su brazo, intentando que se relajara. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa?

-De todas formas, no creo que vayamos ser abuelos pronto -dijo Gerard y su esposa rio por el chiste. Las gemelas no tuvieron más remedio que unirse a las risas por los comentarios tontos que siempre hacía su padre.

Alex no perdió el tiempo y empezó a comer chucherías mientras sus padres se preparaban para los regalos, que solían ir siempre tras el desayuno. Lexa recordaba que cuando eran pequeñas, era su parte favorita de las mañanas de cumpleaños; pero ahora que era mayor, y que había estado dos años fuera, sin duda alguna se quedaba con ese momento de los cuatro en familia hablando y riendo.

-Queridas hijas -anunció Gerard-, vamos a comenzar con el regalo de Alexa, que para eso fue la primera en salir... -dijo con tono misterioso, y la aludida empezó a dar botes en la silla mientras masticaba caramelos. Se fijó en que la coleta que llevaba ese día estaba a punto de desaparecer, tenía más mechones fuera que dentro de aquella gomilla del pelo, y llevaba puesta una camiseta de algún equipo de fútbol que no conocía junto a unos pantalones largos de chándal.

-Sabemos que es algo que has querido desde hace mucho y que, por distintas razones, no has podido disfrutar…

-¿Un trío? -preguntó sin dejar de masticar con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro y Lexa, que se estaba comiendo unos caramelos de colores, le lanzó uno riendo.

-Bueno, igual te puede servir para uno -concedió Verónica y aplaudió feliz cuando Gerard apareció por la puerta con un muñeco hinchable, el cual incluía su miembro viril. La cara de Alex fue todo un poema, mientras que, su gemela, sufría un ataque de risa e intentaba no ahogarse con las golosinas.

-¡Qué horror! Creo que en mi vida he querido disfrutar de eso -señaló el miembro del muñeco-. ¡Nunca! -miró a sus padres con el rostro angustiado y los vio riendo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Vamos, hija, dale una oportunidad –insistió su madre, y Alexa terminó cogiendo el muñeco para mirarlo de cerca.

-Encima es feo… -suspiró- Muy bonita la broma, ¿eh?

-Eres la única que se pica -participó Lexa.

-No me pico… -dijo furibunda.

-Toma, cariño –Gerard le tendió un sobre y Alex puso una mueca, pero acabó riendo con toda la situación-. Ese es tu verdadero regalo -metió la mano dentro y encontró dos entradas para el partido de los Lakers contra los Spurs.

-¡Joder! -sonrió ampliamente.

-Te dije que se le iba a caer la cara de tanto sonreír -dijo Verónica, contenta por la reacción de su hija.

-Incluye el viaje a Los Ángeles, y dos noches de hotel junto a un acompañante.

-Podrías venir conmigo, bebé.

-O podrías llevar a tu novia... -canturreó, aún comiendo caramelos, llevándose un golpe de su hermana, y sus padres rieron con la escena.

-Gracias –la mayor se levantó y abrazó a sus padres con cariño-. Lo disfrutaré mucho.

-Lexa, tu regalo está fuera –continuó Gerard, y Lexa sonrió poniéndose de pie.

Alex la cogió de la mano eufórica y la arrastró hacia la puerta de la entrada. Cuando salieron, Lexa se sorprendió al ver un Lexus de color blanco y con un gran lazo rojo. Sus padres no quisieron regalarles coches cuando cumplieron los dieciséis, ni los dieciocho; siempre les dijeron que eran accesorios y que debían aprender a ir sin ellos. Pero parecía ser que a los veintidós, veintiuno para Alexa, era suficiente la lección y podía tener uno para ella sola. Su padre le lanzó las llaves con una sonrisa y Lexa la atrapó al vuelo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de ambos, agradeciéndoles el regalo.

-Venga, bebé, que quiero oler esa carrocería –insistió Alex para que subiese en el coche.

En realidad, parecía que su hermana era la que había recibido ese regalo. Ella estaba contenta, sí, pero más bien por las facilidades y las cosas que podía hacer en él, que por el vehículo en sí. Sabía poco de motor, en realidad. Alex era más experta en ese sentido, porque, desde adolescente, ayudó a su padre siempre que traía algo nuevo para mejorar su coche.

-Mira que preciosidad, bebé –casi gritó emocionada viendo la carrocería de color marrón, toda de piel y completamente reluciente-. Joder, te tengo envidia ahora mismo. Ojalá fuese mío para estrenarlo esta noche con una buena mujer, o dos, que me he quedado con ganas del trío –bromeó, haciendo reír a su hermana-. Venga, vamos a dar un paseo.

-Estamos en pijama –la miró Lexa divertida.

-¿Y qué? Hoy es nuestro cumpleaños, se nos permite todo. Además, podríamos ir a ver a tu nena... Seguro que la impresionas cuando te vea llegar en esta pedazo de máquina.

-Clarke no es de las que se impresionan por estas cosas, Alex –contestó con una sonrisa.

-Tonterías, todas se impresionan con estas cosas, la rubia no va a ser menos -Lexa puso los ojos en blanco-. Venga, una vuelta para ver cómo funciona -levantó las cejas un par de veces, y su hermana suspiró. Alex sacó medio cuerpo por la ventana, y Lexa agarró su camiseta, por si se caía, escuchando cómo gritaba a sus padres que se iban a cazar nenas.

-Joder, qué bien suena -se deleitó cuando el motor estuvo en marcha.

-¿Sabes que sonará mejor? Los gemidos de Clarke en el asiento de atrás –la pequeña sonrió con picardía por el pensamiento mientras salían por su calle-. ¿Lo has hecho en un coche antes?

-¿No recuerdas a mi novia de cuarto año? Tenía coche…

-Oh, es verdad… -dijo, como si ya se supiese la historia, pero sacudió la cabeza y la miró totalmente sorprendida- Espera, eso nunca me lo has contado. Me siento traicionada... -se cogió el pecho con dramatismo.

-No fue nada del otro mundo, créeme. Las dos aún estábamos… -buscó las palabras más apropiadas para acabar la frase- descubriendo cosas.

-Pues que se prepare Clarke, porque cuando entre en este pedazo de coche y sienta tu boca en sus… -se señaló los pechos, haciendo como si apretase tetas imaginarias-... va a tener orgasmos múltiples.

-Cállate -rio Lexa divertida mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Le tienes ganas?

-Alex…

-Venga, a mí me lo puedes decir.

-De momento me conformo con que me perdone.

-Vale, pero tras el perdón, ¿le tendrás ganas? -Lexa la miró y ambas acabaron riendo- Claro que le tienes ganas, eres una Woods.

-Ya sabes que sí.

-Puedo escuchar desde aquí cómo te palpita la pepita al pensar en Clarke debajo de tu cuerpecito.

-Eres una ordinaria –rio, y Alex le lanzó un beso.

-Lex, ¿te has dado cuenta de que te han regalado un Lexus? Cuando pensaba que papá y mamá no podían superarse más, llega: Lexa y su Lexus –las dos acabaron riéndose a carcajadas con aquel dato.

Dieron una pequeña vuelta a la manzana y Alex se desilusionó porque Lexa no quiso ir finalmente a buscar a Clarke en su coche nuevo.

-¿Qué tal se porta? -quiso saber Gerard cuando ambas llegaron a casa de nuevo.

-Es fantástico -contestó Alex por su hermana.

-Muchas gracias, papá -dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla, dejando que pasase el brazo por sus hombros.

-¿Qué tipo de celebración tenéis preparada para hoy? -preguntó Verónica interesada.

-No vais a venir con nosotras de fiesta -les advirtió Alex haciéndolos reír.

-Por supuesto que no -la tranquilizó Gerard-, pero nos gustaría saber si necesitáis algo.

-Creo que saldremos con las chicas, ¿no, bebé?

-Sí, algo tranquilo -ambas se miraron cómplices, porque sabían que, cuando salían juntas, nada era tranquilo.

-Bueno, esperamos que os divirtáis y que hagáis todo con moderación -miraron a su padre, que sonó casi demasiado serio-. Y que conquistéis a varias chicas también -finalizó con una sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas rieran.

X X X

Alex se abalanzó juguetonamente sobre Luna, quien se quejó en un principio, pero acabó riendo mientras se removía, intentando librarse de su agarre, cuando su amiga le mordió el cuello.

-Invita a los chupitos, que Lexa y yo somos las cumpleañeras -le exigió Alex, y Luna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se acercaban a la barra.

Habían decidido ir a un local de moda que no estaba demasiado lejos del campus y que la gemela mayor estaba comenzando a adorar por la música que ponían y el gran espacio del que disponían, por lo que el calor y la multitud de gente no llegaba a ser agobiante. Esa noche pretendía que fuese inolvidable, como las de todos sus cumpleaños, aunque ese año era mejor que los anteriores, ya que estaba junto a su hermana. Su cumpleaños número veintiuno, aunque había estado bien, no lo disfrutó del todo porque estuvo medio deprimida por tener a su otra mitad en Londres.

En un momento de efusividad, se abalanzó sobre Lexa, quien gimió por la falta de aire.

-Te quiero mucho, ¿vale? -le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Yo también, pero no puedo respirar… -se quejó, y Alex se apartó, cogiendo el rostro de su gemela con ambas manos.

-Esta noche quiero que disfrutes, seas muy feliz y folles como nunca.

-Soy feliz -respondió con media sonrisa y Alex también sonrió-. ¿Y tú?

-Ahora que te tengo aquí, lo soy completamente -pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermana y cogió uno de los chupitos que Luna había pagado.

-La próxima que la pague Anya –advirtió, señalando a la aludida, y las cuatro brindaron antes de beberse el contenido del vaso de un trago.

Se sentaron en una zona tranquila y las bebidas no faltaron en ningún momento. Alex alzó los brazos con emoción cuando vio llegar a Octavia, la cual, según le había comentado en un mensaje, había estado haciendo cosas guarras con su nuevo rollo.

-¡Viniste! -la cogió del brazo y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Lexa las miró con suspicacia mientras miraba de vez en cuando entre la gente para ver si Clarke iría finalmente o no. No había querido presionar demasiado, y le había alegrado mucho el mensaje de felicitación que le había enviado esa mañana. Lexa hubiese preferido que la llamase, pero que se hubiese acordado igual era con lo que tenía que conformarse de momento-. ¿Estabas con tu chico misterioso? -preguntó Alex tendiéndole un chupito a Octavia, que sonrió antes de bebérselo rápidamente.

-Acabo de tener una sesión de sexo alucinante y debo decir que estoy de muy buen humor.

-¿El sexo hetero da buen humor? Qué asco... -le dijo Alex, bebiendo ella otro para intentar borrar esas imágenes de su mente-. ¿Quién es? -quiso saber, y la sonrisa de Octavia se agrandó.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? –la gemela se encogió de hombros antes de acariciar la mandíbula de la chica con su dedo.

-Solo quiero saber quién ha conquistado a una chica tan guapa y que folla tan bien -susurró cerca de su rostro, acariciando su nariz con media sonrisa.

-¡Ugh! ¡Buscaros un hotel! –escucharon a Luna, y ambas rieron, separándose un poco.

-Me ha conquistado alguien que también es guapo y folla muy bien –contestó, levantándose para sentarse en el asiento del lado de Alex.

La chica no insistió más y miró su móvil, el día anterior le preguntó a Raven si quería asistir a su fiesta, solo por quedar bien y hacer un poco el tonto, porque sabía que diría que no. No era buena idea que las viesen juntas fuera de las clases o del gimnasio, probablemente en esos momentos estaría pegada a su boca donde fuera, o en los baños. Sintió un escalofrío cuando recordó el momento tras el ejercicio del día anterior, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma que tenía su profesora de gemir, y se quedó destrozada cuando se separaron, jamás había estado tantísimo tiempo sin tener un encuentro sexual con final feliz, y sabía con certeza que su pobre conejo necesitaba ese "final feliz". Observó que aún no había leído el mensaje que le había enviado, si estuviera evitándola a propósito, y el pensamiento hizo que se sintiese mal y extraña. Ella nunca había necesitado con tanta vehemencia que una chica le respondiera los mensajes. Joder, era ella la que se daba el lujo de no responder cuando le hablaban. En ese momento, vio la palma de la mano de Lexa colocarse sobre la pantalla del móvil.

-¿Por qué miras tanto el Whatsapp? ¿Esperas a alguien?

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Alexa Woods nunca espera a nadie.

-Estás así por una chica, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -Lexa sonrió ampliamente ante el nerviosismo de su hermana.

-Nunca te había visto así por nadie.

-No he dicho que sea una chica.

-La verdad es que pensé que tú y Octavia estabais colándoos por la otra, pero creo que no es ella la que hace que tengas esa cara de tonta.

-Bebé, no sé de qué estás hablando –dio por finalizada la conversación besando la frente de su hermana y se puso de pie, dispuesta a escapar de allí-. Voy al baño –se excusó, pero Lexa la cogió del brazo, tirando de él para hablarle al oído.

-Siempre has mentido fatal, bollito -rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, lo que tú digas –frunció el ceño, y vio que entraba alguien al local-. Oye, creo que ha llegado la que te hace palpitar la pepita -señaló entre la multitud y Lexa sonrió ampliamente al ver a Clarke mirando a todos lados para intentar ubicarla.

Se puso de pie, acercándose mientas observaba el vestido rojo que había decidido usar ese día, maldiciendo internamente que llevase ese increíble escote. Sus ojos se pasearon por sus piernas antes de volver a su rostro, fijándose en que tenía el cabello suelto, haciéndola ver aún más sexy. Paró junto a ella y le sonrió, acercándose para susurrarle al oído y que la escuchase a pesar de la música alta de ambiente.

-Hola, te he visto entrar y me has parecido la chica más hermosa que he visto nunca -acercó un poco más sus labios a su oído, rozando la suave piel de Clarke, quien sintió cosquillas en su vientre por la cercanía y el olor de la morena-, y he pensado que podía venir a presentarme… -se apartó, mirándola fijamente, y notó que los ojos de la rubia brillaban divertidos- Mi nombre es Alexandra Woods y llegué hace unos meses de Londres, donde estaba estudiando Fotografía, pero he decidido terminar mi carrera aquí. Tengo una hermana que es muy popular en este campus, porque va de tía buena y juega en el equipo femenino de fútbol. Igual la has visto por ahí, dicen que nos parecemos… -sonrió de forma encantadora, y Clarke acabó riendo entre dientes- ¿Me darías el honor de poder conocerte?

-Sí, pero ve con cuidado conmigo -respondió Clarke mordiéndose el labio-. Y ahora espero que puedas conseguirme algo de beber, porque he tenido un día de mierda en el trabajo.

-No se hable más. Acompáñame, señorita -le señaló el camino-. ¿En qué trabajas, por cierto?

Clarke volvió a reír, y Lexa adoró ese sonido, sobre todo porque era ella quien lo estaba provocando. Dios, cuánto había extrañado esos momentos: esa sonrisa, su olor, el brillo de sus ojos azules y su cuerpo junto al suyo. Pidieron dos chupitos en la barra, y Clarke levantó su vaso.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Alexandra –brindaron y Lexa le sonrió, inclinándose sobre ella para susurrarle.

-¿Me concedes ahora un baile de cumpleaños? –habló también cerca de ella.

-¿Es un truco para poder tenerme cerca? –la morena se estremeció con el olor a tequila de su aliento caliente.

-Hago lo que puedo –confesó, y Clarke la miró divertida.

-¡Clarke! ¿Qué tal? –el cuerpo de su hermana se materializó a su lado y empezó a hacerle señas al camarero para que sirviera más tragos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Alex –la rubia se sintió un poco rara al verlas a las dos juntas otra vez, pero era hora de pasar página y empezar de cero, tal y como había intentado hacer Lexa con el juego que había comenzado esa noche.

-Gracias -sonrió y luego miró a su gemela-. Estás tardando en ir a bailar.

-Estábamos a punto, ¿verdad? –ofreció su mano a Clarke, que la sujetó, dejándose arrastrar entre la multitud.

Alex sonrió contenta por ella y sus avances con Clarke. Hacían buena pareja, y ella, como su hermana favorita, solo le deseaba felicidad y que follasen mucho. Se bebió el chupito, a salud de la pareja, y pensó en lo genial que sería poder estar así de tranquila y relajada con su profesora favorita. Poder sonreírle de la forma en la que estaba sonriéndole Lexa a Clarke mientras esta reía y las dos se movían al ritmo de la música. Raven, desde un principio, había dejado claro que eran profesora y alumna, pero apostaba que la castaña no se acordaba de ese detalle cuando se besaban o se tocaban. Ella entendía el problema de su trabajo, claro que sabía que su carrera era importante para ella, y lo último que querría es destruir todo lo que había conseguido con su esfuerzo, pero, ¿qué podían hacer con todo ese deseo acumulado? Porque primero admitió que le atraía, pero ahora lo físico estaba dando pasos agigantados, y probablemente habrían acabado haciéndolo en el gimnasio porque ninguna de las dos pensó que iban a ser interrumpidas. Joder, se sintió tan bien en su mano a pesar de llevar aquel pantalón... Se sobresaltó cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo, y cuando vio que era un mensaje de la profesora Reyes casi pegó un salto de alegría. Sonrió al ver que le había tomado una foto a una copa de vino y había puesto: "Feliz cumpleaños".

 **Alex:** Pensaba que se te había olvidado.

 **Sugar Mamma:** No, lo he tenido presente, pero he estado ocupada. Digamos que ha llegado el momento en el que puedo descansar tomándome esto a tu salud, y a la de tu hermana.

 **Alex:** Gracias, mamita. Le haré saber a mi hermana que alguien le desea feliz cumpleaños también.

 **Sugar Mamma:** Creía que estarías ahora mismo de fiesta dándolo todo.

 **Alex:** Y en eso estoy.

 **Sugar Mamma:** ¿Entonces qué haces con el móvil?

 **Alex:** Estaba esperando a ver si me llegaba un regalo de cumpleaños de tu parte mientras me harto de tequila.

 **Sugar Mamma:** ¿Qué tipo de regalo?

 **Alex:** Sabes perfectamente qué tipo de regalo.

 **Sugar Mamma:** ¿Qué quieres? Dime.

 **Alex:** A ti... en mi boca.

 **Sugar Mamma:** No juegues con fuego, Woods.

 **Alex:** Te encanta que lo haga y lo sabes. Además, no hace falta que te hagas la dura después de lo que pasó en el gimnasio...

 **Sugar Mamma:** ¿Y qué harías si me tuvieses en tu boca?

Oh, joder... Alex se retorció, aún apoyada en la barra con las imágenes que invadieron su mente, antes de tragar con fuerza y disponerse a contestar.

 **Alex:** Te haría experimentar el mejor orgasmo de tu vida, usando tan solo mi lengua.

 **Sugar Mamma:** ¿Y qué más?

 **Alex:** ¿El vino te pone juguetona, profesora?

 **Sugar Mamma:** Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me convenzas…

 **Alex:** Quiero tenerte contra mi cuerpo y besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento, luego quiero desnudarte lentamente, descubriendo tu piel, besándola y lamiéndola, quiero dejarte muy mojada, que no puedas más, hasta que me pidas que quieres que haga que te corras. Quiero que agarres mi pelo con fuerza mientras me obligas a devorarte, haciendo que te corras en mi lengua mientras me derrito con tu sabor...

¿Se había pasado? Igual sí, pero que Raven le hubiese preguntado que le dijese qué quería hacerle en la cama le había puesto demasiado cachonda, y más teniendo alcohol en su metabolismo. Y si le añadía los encuentros fallidos con su profesora... Iba a morirse de un momento a otro.

 **Alex:** Hablo un poco mal cuando estoy borracha y cachonda, siento si me he pasado, pero no sabes cuánto te deseo...

 **Sugar Mamma:** ¿Estás borracha y cachonda?

 **Alex:** Ahora lo estoy, y mucho, pero es que me matas, Raven.

 **Sugar Mamma:** No puedo matarte si no he hecho nada, Woods.

 **Alex:** ¿Y no dices nada de lo que me has pedido?

 **Sugar Mamma:** Probablemente me deje hacer todo eso, ya lo sabes.

 **Alex:** Mándame una foto de regalo.

 **Sugar Mamma:** Ya te mandé una foto.

 **Alex:** De ti, no de una copa de vino.

Alex esperó su respuesta, que tardó más de lo esperado y cuando vio que ya no estaba en línea suspiró. Bueno, al menos lo había intentado. Probablemente se había pasado con sus mensajes insistentes, pero, joder, estaba muy caliente. Se bebió los tragos que eran para sus amigas, lo necesitaba para poder calmarse, y pidió otra ronda. Se apoyó en la barra de espaldas y vio que Octavia le hacía señas para que volviese ya, y Alex le lanzó un beso como respuesta, tendría que tener un poco más de paciencia.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar otra vez, y abrió rápidamente el mensaje al ver que era de Raven y casi sufre una arritmia cuando vio que le había enviado una foto de su vientre desnudo con la copa de vino sobre él. Podía ver incluso parte de sus piernas, porque estaba usando unos shorts cortos. La foto ponía: "¿Y de mí con una copa de vino?"

 **Alex:** Madre santa, el mejor puto regalo que me han dado jamás. No sabes todo lo que haría con ese vientre y esas piernas...

 **Sugar Mamma:** Anda, ve a divertirte, Alex. Hablamos luego.

Esa fue su única respuesta antes de volver a desconectarse. Alex suspiró mirando extasiada la foto, relamiéndose los labios. Solo le faltaba lamer la pantalla del móvil, y ganas no le faltaban. Minimizó la fotografía, e inspiró hondo para calmarse antes de coger los tragos e ir bailando hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas, entregándolos uno a uno. Tras hacerlo, se acercó a Octavia, cogiéndola desde atrás por la cintura y bailando con ella, restregándose un poco para poder quitarse el calentón. No iba a acostarse con Octavia, ni con nadie, esa noche; su profesora era la única que invadía sus pensamientos e iba a ser así hasta que lograse tenerla a ella. Pero necesitaba algún tipo de liberación, y sabía que a su amiga no le iba a molestar un poco de movimientos más sensuales contra su cuerpo, total, se los estaba devolviendo con ganas entre risas.

Estuvieron gran parte de la noche bailando y riendo todos en compañía mientras los chupitos seguían llegando, pero Lexa y Clarke estaban en su propio mundo, aunque también comentaron en temas de conversación en general, no dejaron de mirarse y susurrarse cosas al oído. Clarke, a medida que pasaba la noche, supo con más certeza que había sido buena idea haber ido finalmente, porque hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto y, la verdad, no dejó de disfrutar ni un segundo de los que estuvo junto a Lexa. Lo que quizás no estaba disfrutando demasiado eran las ganas que tenía de besarla, y eso que aún estaba algo molesta por todo lo que había pasado, pero el maldito alcohol era lo que tenía. Y si añadías que Lexa estaba tan jodidamente guapa con esos pantalones ajustados y esa camiseta que dejaba ver gran parte de su abdomen con sus movimientos de baile, el autocontrol que pensaba que tenía, se desvanecía por momentos.

Se inclinó sobre ella para decirle que iba al baño, y Lexa se ofreció a acompañarla. Serpentearon entre los cuerpos en movimiento y algo sudorosos, y Clarke no pudo evitar reír cuando Lexa susurró un comentario gracioso a su oído.

-Dios, de verdad, me estoy haciendo mucho pis –murmuró, entrando a uno de los cubículos con algo de prisa.

-Oye, Clarke -la escuchó decir.

-¿Mmm? –levantó su vestido y comenzó a bajar sus bragas para poder hacer sus necesidades- Oh, Dios, vas a escucharme mear… -se percató del hecho- No me lo tengas en cuenta –sonrió al oír que soltaba una carcajada.

-Me encanta que estés aquí.

-¿Meando? -ambas rieron otra vez.

-No. Me refería a que hayas venido a mi cumpleaños -se explicó, y Clarke sonrió al escuchar que su voz sonaba algo graciosa. Estaba claro que ambas estaban bastante perjudicadas... Salió del cubículo y comenzó a lavarse las manos mientras la morena la miraba a través del espejo-. Lo digo de verdad -se acercó, colocándose a su lado. Clarke cogió papel secándose y devolviéndole la mirada. Lexa era la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, no podía evitar quedarse hipnotizada con esos ojos verdes, que esa noche no estaban decorados por sus gafas, y esos labios gruesos. Era realmente difícil hacerse la dura ante tales encantos-. Creo que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho hoy: que hayas compartido esta noche conmigo -le susurró sin dejar de mirarla, y Clarke sintió que sus rodillas fallaban. La sintió acercarse y aspiró su aroma mezclado con el sudor de todos los bailes que habían realizado. Era bastante consciente de los roces y las miradas que le había echado Lexa toda la noche. Sabía que había estado intentando seducirla y en esos instantes estaba haciéndolo también, y no le molestaba, al contrario, hacía que su corazón se acelerara y que su vientre cosquilleara.

-¿Mejor que el coche de tus padres? –bromeó intentando recobrar un poco la compostura.

-El coche no hace que mi corazón se acelere de esta manera -cogió la mano de la chica, colocándola en su pecho. Clarke se mordió el labio al sentir la piel de su escote, y su respiración se volvió errática al sentirla caliente y sudada. La forma en la que Lexa la miraba en esos momentos y su cercanía le quitaron la razón, y, antes de ser consciente del acto, ya estaba moviendo la mano para que acabase sobre uno de sus senos. Levantó el rostro para observar la reacción de Lexa, encontrándosela respirando de forma entrecortada antes de sentir su mano sobre la suya, apremiándola a que la tocara aún más. Clarke masajeó de forma sensual esa preciosa parte de su anatomía y su pulgar acarició la piel que sobresalía del sujetador-. Me estoy muriendo por besarte, Clarke -susurró Lexa acercando su rostro con los labios separados, e hizo que contuviese el aliento, sintiendo que comenzaba a humedecerse demasiado. Quería tocarla de pies a cabeza, pero aún no podía ceder.

-No -dijo firmemente y Lexa sonrió a medias sin dejar de mirar sus labios. Se acercó a su oído y Clarke tembló al sentir su respiración errática.

-¿Te gusta lo que estás tocando? -susurró con voz ronca y acercó más su cuerpo al de la rubia hasta que ya no hubo espacio entre ambas.

-Me encanta -jadeó arqueando la espalda, y Lexa se apartó un poco, mirándola aún con esa intensidad que le decía "puedo hacerte gritar mi nombre si me dejas". Tras esa mirada, vio cómo le cogía la mano que aún tenía en su pecho y se la llevaba a los labios.

-¿Aquí puedo besarte? -preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

Clarke no respondió, simplemente dejó que esos gruesos labios se posaran sobre su piel, haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se le erizaran y que su entrepierna comenzara a palpitar con fuerza. Lexa siguió dejando pequeños besos sobre el dorso y la palma de su mano, y, cuando su lengua recorrió sensualmente uno de sus dedos, Clarke jadeó, apoyándose sobre el lavamanos para no caerse ante la visión de esa lengua recorriendo toda la extensión de sus dedos.

-Joder, tengo tantas ganas de ti, Clarke... –dijo antes de introducirse su dedo índice dentro de la boca sin dejar de mirarla. La visión de esos labios, la sensación que producía su lengua y la humedad de su boca, hizo que Clarke gimiera casi de manera imperceptible, mientras miraba con la boca entreabierta como la morena chupaba su dedo. Jadeó cuando lo sacó completamente de su boca y comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas a los otros dedos- Tengo ganas de hacer esto, pero con tu sabor en ellos… -su lengua volvió a lamer de forma lánguida y vio que sonreía, probablemente por la cara que se le había quedado. Estaba cachonda, y mucho. Lexa Woods acababa de encenderla de una manera en la que nadie lo había hecho jamás con tan solo lamer sus dedos- ¿Te gusta? -le preguntó volviendo a dejar besos en su palma- ¿Me follarías la boca? -le susurró acercando el rostro, y Clarke estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por su boca, pero hizo acopio de mucha fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse en el sitio.

-Sí -respondió apartando la mano, y volvió a jadear cuando las manos de Lexa se pusieron a cada lado de su cuerpo, sobre el lavamanos-, pero no será hoy -Lexa sonrió ampliamente.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque acabamos de conocernos, Lexa. No suelo besar a gente desconocida.

-Mentirosa... -ambas sonrieron con picardía- Te mueres por besarme.

-Pero no lo haré –dijo firme.

-¿Estás excitada? Porque yo lo estoy, y puedo ver en tu cara que tú también.

-Lo estoy -las dos se miraron intensamente-. Eso ha sido… -se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras- muy excitante.

-Entonces déjame besarte y enseñarte más cosas excitantes.

-No -rio.

-¿Ni siquiera un beso de cumpleaños? -Clarke miró sus labios unos segundos antes de subir a sus ojos.

-Ni un beso de cumpleaños -sonrió cuando Lexa se acercó más y ella le hizo una cobra, rechazando el beso que le iba a dar, y pasando por debajo de su brazo-. Pero puedes seguir intentándolo -la picó sonriendo, y salió del baño dejando a Lexa también muy caliente.

Oh, sí, iba a seguir intentándolo, porque Clarke tenía que ser suya. Probablemente era el alcohol pensando por ella, pero deseaba a Clarke y quería todo de ella. Y ahora que, por fin, la tenía de nuevo en su vida, solo podía pensar en tener su piel contra la suya mientras besaba esos labios tan preciosos y apetecibles.

X X X

Se tiró boca abajo en su cama y gruñó contra la almohada. Beber no era bueno y lo tenía cada vez más claro. No había aguantado quedarse en la fiesta más tiempo, porque no había podido quitarse de la cabeza aquella fotografía de su profesora y, cuando volvió a hablarle más tarde, Raven le siguió otra vez el juego y estaba a punto de explotar. Joder, ojalá tuviese a esa mujer en esos momentos entre sus sábanas, se iba a enterar de lo que era provocar a Alexa Woods. Gruñó de nuevo contra la tela mientras movía sus caderas contra el colchón imaginándose que tenía a Raven debajo de ella. ¿Cómo podía estar así de excitada? Se dio la vuelta y desabrochó la camisa que llevaba completamente para colar una mano bajo su sujetador y la otra bajo sus pantalones, gimiendo al notarse tan sensible. Tenía que acabar con eso que había formado la profesora Reyes en ella, y lo iba a hacer en esos momentos, aprovechando que estaba sola en la habitación. El bolsillo de su pantalón vibró y miró hacia él con ojos oscurecidos, sacándolo su móvil y mordiendo su labio al ver que era un mensaje de su profesora.

 **Sugar mamma:** ¿Se te ha bajado ya?

 **Alex:** ¿El qué? ¿La erección? Me estoy ocupando de ella.

 **Sugar mamma:** ¿Y en qué piensas?

 **Alex:** En la foto que me has mandado. Ayúdame a que me corra.

Soltó el móvil unos segundos para desabrocharse el pantalón, bajándoselo hasta mitad de los muslos y así poder tener más libertad de movimiento. Coló su mano de nuevo bajo su ropa interior, y mordió su labio para controlar el gemido que amenazaba con salir, cogiendo el móvil con su mano libre.

 **Sugar mamma:** ¿Qué necesitas?

 **Alex:** ¿Llevas escote?

 **Sugar mamma:** ¿Te gusta mi escote?

 **Alex:** Sí, y quiero volver a tener esas tetas contra mi cara.

Cerró los ojos, gimiendo sin poder controlarlo al introducir dos dedos dentro de ella. ¿Cómo podía estar así de accesible con tan solo unas palabras que había compartido con Raven? Abrió la cámara del móvil, y realizó una fotografía de su mano dentro de sus bragas, se veía parte de su abdomen y sus muslos, y la envió sin pensárselo demasiado. El alcohol y la desinhibición de los actos.

 **Alex:** Dime lo que piensas.

 **Sugar mamma:** Pienso que nunca he querido tocar a una mujer, y que tú me haces dudar de todo.

 **Alex:** ¿Te has mojado al ver la foto?

Sonrió cuando vio que tardaba en contestar.

 **Alex:** Hoy está todo permitido, Raven.

 **Sugar mamma:** Llevo mojada un buen rato.

 **Alex:** ¿Quieres seguir viendo lo que estoy haciendo?

 **Sugar mamma:** Sí.

La chica suspiró, y mordió su labio antes de volver a abrir su cámara otra vez y enfocar en el mismo ángulo que antes, volviendo a su clítoris para grabar esos movimientos y conseguir correrse antes. Miró la imagen en la pantalla y se imaginó que eso que veía era la mano de su profesora o, quizás, un vídeo que le mandaba ella. Recordó los gemidos que escuchó cuando estuvieron en el gimnasio, y cerró los ojos al notarse cerca, empezando a hablar para que su profesora la escuchase cuando lo reprodujese.

-No dejo de pensar en ti -jadeó-. Tengo unas ganas de verte botando encima de mi cara… joder... -gimió- Ojalá estuvieses aquí ahora, las dos solas en esta puta cama... –ahora gruñó, elevando sus caderas por imaginárselo-. Voy a correrme… Voy a... ¡Joder, Raven!

Sintió el orgasmo invadirla, y arqueó su espalda, sin saber dónde enfocaba con la cámara, pero en esos momentos solo le importaba sentir esa liberación. Respiró agitada, intentando controlar su respiración, y empezó a subir sus dedos empapados por su abdomen, grabando todo el proceso, pasando entre sus pechos y abriendo su boca para lamer sus dedos. Mordió su labio totalmente excitada por el pensamiento de esa mujer viendo aquel vídeo, y lo cortó, mandándoselo sin pensar de nuevo. ¿Y si ella quería simplemente otra fotografía?

 **Alex:** Sigo borracha... Y muy cachonda... Y soy un poco guarra en el sexo…

Quiso explicar cuando se envió, totalmente nerviosa, parecía que tenía un momento de lucidez y se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Vio que se marcaba el visto al ponerse en línea su profesora, y que se volvía a desconectar. ¿Lo estaba viendo? Oh, joder, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Aunque ella le había dado permiso para hacerlo, ¿no?

 **Sugar mamma:** Buenas noches, Alex.

 **Alex:** Buenas noches, Raven.

No, no aprendía por más que lo intentase. ¿Y si le había sentado mal? Igual no debería haber hablado en el vídeo. Cerró la conversación, dejó el móvil en la mesilla de noche y se levantó, quitándose la camisa del todo y sus pantalones antes de colarse en el baño para quitarse las lentillas y lavar sus manos.

Intentaría dormir, y en la próxima clase hablaría con ella.

X X X

Las risas resonaron en medio de la noche mientras ambas caminaban entre carcajadas a través del campus. Lexa le propuso a Clarke dar una vuelta antes de volver a las habitaciones, quería alargar más el tiempo a su lado, y disfrutar de ella bajo la luna mientras las luces del campus iluminaban sus ojos. Esos ojos que esa noche no se habían apartado de los suyos y que no dejaban de brillar. Sonrió para sí misma recordando lo que había sucedido en el baño. Parecía que a la rubia no le importaba que intentara seducirla de forma tan poco sutil, y debía admitir que eso le encantaba.

-¿Os han dicho que Alexa y tú tenéis una risa muy parecida? -preguntó mientras se acercaban a los dormitorios.

-Nos lo dice todo el mundo -asintió sonriente-. Solo que ella suele reír de forma más escandalosa que yo.

Clarke se abrazó a sí misma. Ya se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol a las dos con el paseo, y aún así se sentía relajada y desinhibida. Quizás lo último era peligroso, sobre todo cuando la imagen de Lexa chupando y lamiendo sus dedos se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-La verdad es que, viéndote a Alex y a ti hoy juntas, puedo darme cuenta de lo que dices sobre su personalidad -comenzó a decir la rubia-. Las dos sois muy diferentes y es verdad que ella suele llamar mucho la atención -la miró con media sonrisa-, pero creo que tú no te das cuenta de que también lo haces.

-¿Yo? -rio divertida Lexa, y la chica asintió.

-Sabes perfectamente lo buena que estás, Lexa -sonrió escuchando como soltaba una carcajada, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso-. Y te ríes porque sabes que es verdad.

-Eso lo estás diciendo tú, no yo -le dijo sin dejar de reír.

-No solo llamas la atención porque eres preciosa, ¿sabes? Sobre todo es ese ambiente misterioso y silencioso que te envuelve. La primera vez que te vi en la cafetería, yo... -suspiró- Es verdad que pensé que eras Alexa, pero lo que percibí cuando te hablé fue diferente -ella la miró de forma intensa-. Y creo que escondes cosas que sorprenderían a muchos.

-¿Que escondo cosas? -volvió a reír- ¿Qué escondo?

-Lo jodidamente bien que besas, por ejemplo.

-Creo que has bebido un poco de más, bonita.

-Puede ser…

-Y si beso tan bien, ¿por qué no me dejas hacerlo? -la cogió de la mano intentando acercarla a su cuerpo, pero Clarke rio, apartándose.

-Eso no va a pasar hoy –ambas se miraron con un brillo alegre decorando sus ojos-. La cosa es, Lexa -se detuvo frente a ella-, que creo que tú tienes una forma diferente de llamar la atención.

-No me gusta llamar la atención -ladeó la cabeza-. A veces pienso que me cuesta expresarme, quizás de ahí vienen los problemas en los que me meto; en cambio Alexa... Alexa tiene facilidad para mantener conversaciones o para expresarse con los temas. Yo soy más de acción que de hablar.

-Oh, de eso me he dado cuenta -colocó su dedo en el pecho de la morena-. Te digo que escondes cosas… -Lexa volvió a reír.

-A ti quiero enseñártelo todo, Clarke. Déjame enseñarte mi alma… -cogió su mano acariciando sus dedos.

-Deja de decirme estas cosas en momentos en los que he bebido, lo digo en serio -se quejó Clarke con un suspiro, dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando-. Es muy difícil seguir diciéndote que no -Lexa volvió a reír.

-Entonces no lo hagas.

-Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que piense que ha sido suficiente -dijo con determinación-. Aún estoy algo molesta, pero se me va pasando… -ambas volvieron a retomar su camino.

-¿Por qué? Nos acabamos de conocer -dijo con las manos dentro de la elegante cazadora de color rojo y sonrió cuando Clarke la miró.

-Bueno, estamos llegando... -comentó Clarke cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su habitación- No tenías por qué acompañarme, no creo que me fuese a perder ni nada...

-Quería estar a solas contigo unos minutos más –la rubia suspiró cuando llegaron a su puerta, y se apoyó en la pared, mirándola apesadumbrada.

-Te debo un regalo de cumpleaños, pero no me ha dado tiempo de comprar nada…

-No tienes que comprarme nada, pero… -colocó ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Clarke, quien sonrió sabiendo que no iba a perder tiempo-... podrías darme un beso -miró sus labios de forma provocativa antes de subir después hasta sus ojos.

-Me gustas más con gafas -dijo Clarke de repente y alzó la mano, delineando la ceja de la morena con el dedo-. Pareces más interesante con ellas -sonrió.

-¿Ahora no parezco interesante?

-Sí, pero con las gafas te ves aún más… -se acercó para susurrarle al oído- Y jodidamente sexy -susurró mordiéndose el labio, y la morena se estremeció. Se miraron durante varios segundos y Lexa aprovechó para sujetar su cintura con las manos, pero Clarke le dio un manotazo-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Tocándote…

-No puedes tocarme.

-Me estás matando… -bajó la vista, mirando directamente su escote- No puedo besarte, no puedo tocarte…

-¿Estás excitada ahora? -Lexa alzó la vista y Clarke sonrió al ver su expresión.

-Sí.

-Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras…

-¿Y qué hago después?

-Guardarlo en tu memoria y tocarte cuando estés a solas –sonrió, y Lexa acabó haciendo lo mismo.

-Quizás lo haga. Además, tengo unas fotos que me pueden servir de ayuda…

-Ya sabía yo que esas fotos las usarías para otras cosas... -volvieron a sonreír.

-Sé que no vas a invitarme a entrar -acercó su rostro aún más y ambas sintieron la respiración de la otra agitada mientras se miraban, tentándose-, pero quiero que sepas que si lo hicieras, no te arrepentirías –sonrió, haciendo que Clarke mirara sus labios una vez más.

-Creo que es hora de que te vayas -fue la respuesta de la rubia, que aún miraba fijamente los labios carnosos y apetecibles de Lexa.

-Ten una cita conmigo -dijo la morena, consiguiendo que sus ojos conectasen otra vez.

-Tendré que pensarlo… -Lexa rio bajando la cabeza, en modo de desesperación.

-Eres mala.

-No lo soy -se puso un poco más seria-. Aún tengo miedo de volver a sufrir, Lexa…

-No lo tengas, las cosas serán diferentes esta vez. Confía en mí.

-Eso hago.

-Entonces di que sí -ladeó la cabeza, y Clarke pensó que cuando hacía eso estaba adorable.

-Me lo pensaré -colocó una mano en su pecho apartándola-. Buenas noches, Lexa.

-Buenas noches, Clarke -cogió su mano besándola lentamente-. Estaré esperando tu respuesta -comenzó a alejarse caminando hacia atrás y Clarke se despidió con la mano antes de entrar a su habitación, tirándose directamente en su cama y sonriendo durante todo el proceso.

Iba a hacer sufrir un poquito a Alexandra Woods.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?**

 **Empezamos fuerte, bueno, el capítulo en sí ha venido con muchas curvas. JA JE JI JO JU.**

 **Empezamos con POV Raven. Raven tiene una mejor amiga que se llama Carmen (delapicamorales), y Carmen (delapicamorales) le ha dicho, de forma resumida, que "FOLLE, COÑO", y parece que nuestra profesora piernas sexys ha decidido dejarse llevar, y mucho. ¿Qué os ha parecido la relación de Ralexa? Parece que se van llevando mejor, a pesar de que lo que las envuelve es puro fuego y ninguna de las dos ha perdido demasiado el tiempo en ese encuentro en el gimnasio. ¿Cuánto más van a durar sin acostarse juntas? ¿Raven la llamará para que vaya a su casa? ¿Qué pasará? #nervios**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido esta escena entrañables de nuestras gemelas cumpliendo veintidós añitos, ay, y parecía ayer cuando eran unas bebés... Cómo pasa el tiempo. Parece ser que a los padres de las chicas les encanta lo de ALEXA, ALEXANDRA, LEXUS, Y TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON LEXA, AUNQUE, ¿PARA QUÉ NOS VAMOS A ENGAÑAR? ¡VIVA LEXA! ¿Os gustan estas escenas familiares? A Juno y a mí nos encanta 3 Si queréis más, dadle al botón de PETICIÓN.**

 **Cumpleaños nocturno o Gemelas cachondas. Para empezar, Raven se está soltando la melena, o el vino le pone contenta... ¿Petición para que beba más? ¿Y Octavia? ¿A quién está conociendo? ¿Alguien conocido o a cualquiera? ¿Está Alex celosilla? Y nuestras Clexa van avanzando lentamente, Lexa no pierde tiempo, los genes Woods los tiene requeteactivados, y nada ni nadie la va a parar. ¿Qué os ha parecido esa escena de Lexa lamiendo los dedos de Clarke? Ufff... Qué calorcito *se abanica como Bellamy***

 **Y hablando de calor, nuestra gemela un minuto mayor se está muriendo. Por favor, un cubo de agua con hielo a su habitación, que esta ON FIRE (lo siento, hace tiempo que no sale TinkerBell, y me ha poseído). ¿Os ha gustado la escena? ¿Qué le ha parecido a Raven el vídeo que le ha mandado Alex? ¿Le ha molestado o se está masturbando viéndolo? ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Para finalizar, Lexa acompañando a Clarke a su habitación. En serio, ¿cuánto más van a aguantar con esos juegos? Estoy por aparecer y juntarle los morros para que se besen ya, ¡si lo están deseando! APUESTAS PARA VER CUÁNDO SE BESAN (o follan).**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14.**

El coche nuevo de Lexa era muy lujoso, y el olor de su interior era una mezcla a cuero y a su perfume. Observó el paisaje a través de la ventana del copiloto, y Clarke se preguntó que a dónde la estaría llevando. Había intentado hacerse un poco la dura esos últimos días, y aceptó aquella cita el día anterior, apurando hasta el último minuto; pero, en el fondo, sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago y el corazón desbocado en el pecho: quizás por el miedo y la ilusión que le provocaba estar en una cita con Lexa Woods. La miró y no pudo evitar pensar en lo jodidamente guapa y sexy que era.

-Espero que no me estés llevando a ningún sitio elegante, que me has dicho que no era necesario vestirme mejor... -la morena la miró de reojo y soltó una risita.

-No vamos a ningún sitio elegante, Clarke –contestó divertida, pero cambió el gesto de su rostro, observándola algo alarmada-. ¿Lo habrías preferido? –se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y pensó que su nerviosismo era de lo más adorable.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, habrías ganado muchos puntos… Ya sabes: coche elegante, cena elegante… -enumeró- Vivo para la elegancia –volvió a mirarla de reojo para ver su cara confundida.

-Tengo la impresión de que me estás tomando el pelo… -no pudo aguantar más la risa.

-Lo estoy haciendo, y creo que tu cara de confusión es la cosa más bonita que he visto hoy –casi se derritió por la forma en la que sonrió.

-Así que mi cara te parece bonita…

-Creo que sabes perfectamente que lo es –miró de nuevo la carretera-. A menos que no tengas espejos en tu habitación.

-Tengo espejos, ¿pero sabes que tengo también? -la rubia la enfocó.

-¿Una gemela? –ambas rieron, y entonces preguntó algo que le rondaba la cabeza en los últimos días- ¿No es extraño a veces verte a ti misma?

-No me veo a mí misma, y has arruinado el momento -apuntó.

-¿Ibas a decir algo romántico? -sonrió.

-Iba a intentarlo.

-A ver… -dio pie a que lo volviese a intentar, y notó de forma instantánea la caricia que le realizó en su mano, pasando lentamente los dedos por su piel antes de llevárselos a la boca y besarlos suavemente, consiguiendo que una ola de calor la recorriese al recordar cómo los había chupado la última vez.

-Iba a decir que también tengo a mi lado a la chica más hermosa de este planeta y que eso hace que mi belleza quede eclipsada -sonrió-. La mía y la de toda la población del mundo.

-Eres una exagerada -se mordió el labio.

-No lo soy.

-Solo lo dices para meterte en mis bragas –sonrió levemente al escuchar aquel sonido de sorpresa que realizó la morena, llevándose la mano al pecho, haciéndose la ofendida.

-¿Crees que quiero meterme en tus bragas?

-Sí…

-Qué creída –comentó, pero acabó sonriendo cuando Clarke puso una mueca.

-¿No quieres?

-No -dijo de forma contundente-. En realidad quiero meterme en otro sitio, pero creo que esta no es una conversación para una primera cita, señorita Griffin -le dio una pequeña mordida a uno de sus dedos, logrando que sintiese descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿El qué?

-Jugar con mis dedos.

-Bueno, son la única parte a la que me has dado acceso hasta ahora, pero no voy a quejarme si me dejas jugar con otras cosas… -la rubia apartó la mano riendo.

-Conduce, anda -dijo divertida, y su acompañante le sonrió apoyando la otra mano en el volante.

Llegaron antes de que Lexa pudiese intentar nada más, y Clarke rio cuando la morena le abrió la puerta y la cogió de la mano con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-No estaba segura de si te agradaría este sitio, pero creo que tenemos gustos parecidos…

-Al menos no había ningún letrero de que sea un club de striptease.

-¿Crees que te llevaría a uno en nuestra primera cita?

-Últimamente me sorprendes.

-¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo?

-Supongo que al final de la noche lo descubrirás…

-Mmm... ¿Sueles besar en tu primera cita, Clarke Griffin? –la rubia rio pasando por su lado.

-No voy a besarte aún.

-Tenía que intentarlo -se encogió de hombros, entrelazando sus dedos antes de entrar.

Miró confundida la fachada del lugar, no estaba segura de lo que era, pero, cuando entraron y el ambiente la invadió, no pudo evitar sonreír encantada.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Clarke mientras miraba la sala de juego que tenía frente a ella.

-Este lugar es genial –empezó a hablar Lexa sonriente-. Incluso te sirven cervezas y pizza. Desde que volví de Londres vengo con Alex de vez en cuando y hacemos apuestas –la miró fijamente-. ¿Te gusta? ¿Te apetece una cerveza mientras te preparas para que te dé una paliza?

-¿Perdona? Aún no me has visto jugar a mí, bonita.

-Oh, me encantaría verte jugar -la recorrió de arriba abajo de forma lasciva, y Clarke la empujó pegándole en el brazo.

-Ve a por esas cervezas, anda –cambió de forma automática la expresión de su rostro, y ahora mostraba una sonrisa encantadora.

Se había esperado cualquier otro lugar, pero Lexa Woods no dejaba de sorprenderla, y eso le encantaba. La miró con detenimiento mientras caminaba hacía el mostrador, fijándose en lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones apretados y en cómo se podía apreciar la silueta de su culo, a pesar de que estaba medio cubierto por la chaqueta que llevaba puesta.

Fueron enseguida hacía el primer juego que consistía en matar _zombies_ con unas ametralladoras de color naranja y con las que Clarke estaba teniendo problemas. Lexa se colocó detrás de su cuerpo para explicarle cómo debía cogerla y la rubia sintió que su espalda se tensaba con la cercanía. Las manos de la morena acariciaron casi imperceptiblemente la piel de sus brazos, pero ella sintió ese roce como si fuese fuego. Respiró profundamente, intentando concentrarse en las indicaciones de la morena, pero cuando sintió su aliento caliente cerca de su cuello se estremeció, y consiguió que se acercase aún más, hasta que sus pechos rozaron su espalda, y su pelvis se pegó a su trasero. Clarke se movió de forma intencional y la sintió aguantando la respiración.

-No te creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo…

-¿Explicarte el juego? –preguntó como si fuese obvio.

-Y tocarme.

-¿Cómo te explico la forma de sujetar esta gran metralleta sin tocarte? -colocó ambas manos en su cintura, sonriendo sobre su oreja- Puedo sentir cómo te estremeces… Me quieres cerca, Clarke.

-Lexa, por favor… -soltó una risita antes de girarse y quedar frente a frente con ella- Si vamos a jugar, entonces que sea mutuo -la cogió por la cintura acariciando un poco su piel por debajo de la camiseta, haciendo que la morena comenzara a respirar con dificultad-. Y te recuerdo que tú no puedes tocar, pero yo sí puedo -acercó su rostro al suyo, y se apartó cuando la morena hizo un movimiento de cuello para atrapar sus labios.

Lexa se quedó en esa misma postura mientras la rubia se daba la vuelta, se ponía en la posición que le recomendó antes su cita y asesinaba un par de _zombies_. Acabó sonriendo al darse cuenta de que el depredador había pasado a ser, por unos segundos, la víctima. Se puso junto a ella y comenzaron a jugar entre risas. Se suponía que el jugador que matara a más _zombies_ ganaba, así que intentaban distraer la una a la otra con empujones y tocando alguna parte de sus cuerpo. Siempre respetando límites, por supuesto.

Justo después de la segunda cerveza, y la última para Lexa por tener que conducir; corrieron hacía las motocicletas, donde Clarke casi sufre un ataque de risa cuando Lexa perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo. La morena soltó carcajadas y cogió la mano que le extendían para que se pusiera de pie. Cuando los dedos de ambas se pusieron en contacto, Lexa aprovechó para acariciarlos lentamente con su dedo pulgar, acercando a la chica a su cuerpo con un suave tirón.

-Aún no puedes besarme -dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Me parece que en el fondo quieres que pase ya, Clarke -susurró acercándose a su rostro-. Será un beso corto… Déjame sentir tus labios… -cerró los ojos ante el aliento cálido y con olor a menta de la morena, pero acabó negando, empujándola.

-No -rio al ver la cara de decepción de la otra chica-. Ahora sube tu culo a esa moto para que pueda ganarte.

-Eres mala -refunfuñó Lexa, sin poder aguantar el sonreír mientras subía a la moto, teniendo esta vez más cuidado para no volver a caer.

Tras la carrera, acabaron dentro de una cabina de fotos y empezaron a posar haciendo el tonto, poniendo muecas, sonrientes o mirándose entre ellas divertidas, plasmando en imágenes aquella primera cita. Lexa aprovechó para que Clarke se sentara en sus piernas, y la rubia no se quedó quieta, tocando un poco a la morena para ponerla nerviosa, acariciando zonas de su piel; como cuando acarició su cuello mientras se miraban. Lexa no estaba segura de poder llegar al final de la noche sin atacar los labios de Clarke y de verdad que quería respetar sus reglas y darle su tiempo, pero, Dios, con solo mirar ese suculento lunar que reposaba sobre su boca deseaba pasar su lengua sobre él para luego lamer su labio superior hasta hacer que Clarke abriera la boca y sus lenguas se pudieran fundir en un beso que, probablemente, las haría gemir a ambas.

-¿En qué estás pensando, salidorra? -preguntó Clarke en un susurro, aún sobre sus piernas y mirando los labios de la morena fijamente.

-Ya lo sabes… -suspiró- Estoy pensando en lo increíble que eres y en lo mucho que espero que te estés divirtiendo, por supuesto –la rubia soltó una risa preciosa.

-No es verdad.

-No, pero igualmente espero que te lo estés pasando bien –sonrió, y ambas salieron de la cabina para esperar sus fotos. No pudieron evitar reír divertidas y se las repartieron para que cada una se quedara con mitad de las fotografías.

Jugaron a un par de juegos más, incluyendo al hockey de mesa, en el cual Lexa demostró que tanta practica junto a Alex no había sido en vano; pero a Clarke no le importó para nada perder, porque cada vez que veía a esa chica sonreír, ella también lo hacía. Era increíble cómo le podía hacer sentir de esa manera. Era increíble y le daba mucho miedo, pero estaba cansada de seguir escondiéndose de ese tipo de sentimientos. Su abuela tenía razón, no podía dejar que su pasado condicionara su presente.

-Oye -le dijo a Lexa mientras comían pizza en una de las pequeñas mesas, ya agotadas de tanto reír y divertirse en los juegos. La morena fijó su vista en ella mientras mordía un trozo de queso que se alargó demasiado-, nunca me has contado lo de Londres… ¿por qué decidiste ir? –la vio dar un sorbo a su bebida y limpiarse un poco con la servilleta.

-Fue por una chica -dijo sinceramente, algo avergonzada.

-¿Te fuiste a Londres por una chica? -Lexa asintió con media sonrisa.

-Así soy yo –rio encogiéndose de hombros-, pero las cosas no funcionaron.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Quizás es una conversación para una segunda cita.

-Tienes razón -asintió y se detuvo cuando Lexa acerco su mano a sus labios, limpiando restos de pizza con una mirada que hizo que Clarke sintiera su corazón latir muy rápido. El gesto fue muy íntimo y Clarke rio meneando la cabeza-. Eres muy peligrosa, Lexa -la morena, que aún la miraba de esa forma intensa, pasó sus dedos una vez más por sus labios antes de apartarse.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque parece que no, pero sabes exactamente lo que estás haciendo.

-¿Y que estoy haciendo? -preguntó inocente.

-Oh, por favor... -rio dándole un sorbo a su cerveza- Lo sabes perfectamente.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Sí lo sabes -Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Vale, sí lo sé -le dio otro sorbo a su refresco sin dejar de mirarla-. Te dije que iba a hacer que me perdonaras por completo. ¿Qué tal voy? -se sobresaltó cuando sintió el pie de Clarke acariciar su pierna.

-Creo que llevas muy buen porcentaje -apoyó el mentón en la mano mirándola mientras se mordía el labio inferior y observaba cómo el rostro de Lexa cambiaba completamente a medida que su pie subía y subía.

-¿Por qué tú puedes tocar y yo no?

-Porque yo soy la que está molesta.

-No, no lo estás -acercó su rostro mirando sus labios.

-Un poco sí…

-Déjame quitar ese pequeño trozo de enfado que aún queda -le susurro y Clarke sonrió apartándose.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos -Lexa suspiró y se apartó también.

-¿Te apetece caminar un rato antes de regresar al campus?

Por supuesto que le apetecía, le apetecía pasar todo el tiempo posible con Lexa Woods, le apetecía sentir esos labios junto a su boca y esas manos en su cuerpo, pero quizás esas dos últimas debían esperar. Caminaron un poco, intercambiando historias. Clarke le contó cómo había sido su vida y cómo su madre nunca estuvo demasiado presente en ella, aprovechando para preguntarle luego por sus padres.

-La verdad es que no sé si quiero que les conozcas -rio la morena deteniéndose en un sitio donde un viejo hombre con un gracioso sombrero estaba tocando un violín. Ambas lo miraron durante unos segundos y Lexa se acercó dejando algo de dinero en el maletín del instrumento, quedándose junto a otras personas que también se habían quedado prendados de la melodía.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No saben que te gustan las chicas? -preguntó Clarke de repente, mirándola de reojo.

-¿Mis padres? Oh, sí que lo saben. Lo saben desde que Alex y yo tenemos unos trece años, aunque con ella dicen que lo sabían desde que tenía los tres años -sonrió y miró a la rubia-. No es eso. Es que son bastante especiales -puso una mueca-. Digamos que son muy abiertos en muchos aspectos, demasiado, y no sé cómo se comportaran si te llevo a casa…

-Eh, ¿no crees que vamos muy rápido para una primera cita? -preguntó pegándole con el codo y Lexa la miró sonriente.

-Estoy de acuerdo -siguió mirándola-, pero creo que un baile es perfecto para una primera cita, así que… -estiro la mano y Clarke la acepto, acercándose a su cuerpo mientras las dos se movían al ritmo de _Fly Me To The Moon_ con sus ojos conectados en los otros.

-Así que también eres buena bailando…

-Tú no te quedas atrás...

-Se hacer unos _lap dance_ que causan infartos –la morena sonrió, mordiéndose el labio, intentando controlar las imágenes que aparecieron en su mente de forma instantánea con la frase.

-Estoy pensando... Aún me debes un regalo de cumpleaños…

-Te lo estoy dando hoy.

-¿La cita? -asintió- Qué considerada -rieron y Clarke siguió con la mirada perdida en su rostro. Bajo la luz de las farolas Lexa Woods era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y su olor… ¿Cómo podía oler tan bien?

-¿Usas perfume? -preguntó acercándose al cuello de Lexa- Es que siempre hueles tan bien... -Lexa dejó que su nariz se acercase más dándole más acceso a su cuello.

-Si uso -sonrió-, pero creo que prefiero tu acondicionador, porque me tiene... Dios… -cerró los ojos acercando la nariz a su pelo, haciendo reír a Clarke y haciendo que sintiera el corazón latir muy rápido por la intimidad de aquel abrazo- ¿No tengo derecho a besar algo más hoy? -le susurró al oído sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la canción.

-Puede ser… -respondió Clarke con un poco de misterio, y Lexa sonrió aún sobre su oído, cogiéndola de la mano, enlazando sus dedos con los de la rubia antes de ponerse rumbo al vehículo de la morena mientras charlaban y Clarke le comentaba que quizás se había pasado con las cervezas.

Llegaron nuevamente a donde estaba el nuevo coche de Lexa aparcado, y Clarke se apoyó en él mientras acercaba a Lexa a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la morena al ver que Clarke sonreía.

-Estoy pensando qué puedes besar esta vez… -Lexa apoyó la mano sobre el coche, acercando aún más su cuerpo, mientras llevaba la otra mano al cuello de la rubia y lo acariciaba suavemente.

-¿Qué tal aquí? -susurró mirándola fijamente y Clarke aguantó la respiración- Me muero por acariciar esta parte de tu piel y que me sientas… -la rubia no dijo nada, simplemente inclino un poco la cabeza dejando que Lexa acercara sus labios ahí, dejando un beso de fuego que la hizo soltar aire despacio. La lengua de la morena pronto hizo acto de presencia y Clarke cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo sus pezones se endurecían y su espalda se arqueaba hacia la chica.

Lexa se apartó un poco, observándola con los ojos verdes oscurecidos y con una mirada que hizo que sus piernas fallaran; como si le dijera sin palabras todo lo que le podría llegar a hacer sin tan solo la dejara. Acercó de nuevo sus labios, esta vez a la base de su cuello, y lamió hasta llegar a su mentón para seguir con besos húmedos y comenzar a chupar y a apretar sus dientes de forma lenta y sutil. Las manos de Clarke se aferraron a su espalda y se sorprendió cuando un gemido salió de su garganta. ¿Cómo podía Lexa excitarla tanto? Volvió a gemir cuando Lexa mordió un poco más fuerte y sintió el muslo de la morena entre sus piernas. Los besos se volvieron mucho más bruscos y calientes y, sin darse cuenta, sus manos estaban enredadas en el pelo de la otra chica mientras su cuerpo se movía casi de forma imperceptible contra su muslo.

-Mmm... –gimió, notando su cuerpo completamente encendido y la fuerte necesidad de tocar la piel de Lexa; así que sus manos acabaron colándose debajo de su camisa. Su abdomen se tensó bajo sus manos y sintió como sus labios subían hasta su mentón e intentaban recorrer un camino hasta sus labios-. ¿Qué haces? –preguntó sin aliento, juntando su frente con la de la otra chica- Eso es terreno prohibido -Lexa suspiró, apartándose un poco, y ambas se miraron con intensidad.

-Necesito probar tus labios otra vez, preciosa.

-Aún no.

-Tú también lo deseas.

-Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver aquí –la morena se mordió el labio antes de volver a besar su cuello, esta vez de forma más calmada, y Clarke cerró los ojos abrazándose a su cuello.

-Creo que es mejor que te lleve a tu dormitorio antes de que pierda el control; y cuando estoy contigo me cuesta bastante… -Clarke rio- Eres mala -la rubia la miró y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, viendo cómo sonreía levemente por el gesto.

-Estás en proceso de ser perdonada -le explicó apartándola-, así que esta es tu condena –se subió al coche nada más Lexa abrió el seguro con el mando.

-Y, créeme, estoy dispuesta a cumplirla, porque creo que el premio final vale la pena -le contesto sentándose en el asiento del conductor-. Tú vales la pena, Clarke -dijo luego con media sonrisa y Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la veía encender el motor pensando cuánto le gustaba que Lexa no se diera por vencida, porque eso significaba que, quizás, estaba igual de perdida e ilusionada que ella. Y ese pensamiento la hacía feliz.

Se despidió de Lexa con la mano al llegar al campus y la vio alejarse en su Lexus para aparcarlo en donde solía dejarlo, dando por finalizada la cita. Se moría por contarle todos los detalles a Bellamy, quien, en su momento, no había estado de acuerdo con que tuviese una cita con "la infame Lexa Woods", como la bautizó; pero era alguien que vivía por y para el cotilleo, así que iba a estar encantado con todo lo que tenía que contarle, porque estaba en una nube y, sobre todo, muy excitada, aún. Se pasó la mano por el cuello, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo de los labios y la lengua de Lexa sobre su piel. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar, porque la morena tenía razón: también se moría por besarla.

Sacudió la cabeza y entró a su habitación, esperando encontrar a su compañero estudiando para sus exámenes, pero, en lugar de eso, encontró una galleta sobre la cama con una nota que decía:

 _"Guárdame los cotilleos para después. He salido a por un poco de mambo de mi macho. La galleta es por si la cita no ha ido bien y necesitas endulzarte._

 _Con cariño, Tinker Bell."_

Puso una mueca, lanzándose sobre la cama con un suspiro alegre. La cita no había ido bien, había sido magnífica, y se iba a comer la galleta solo porque le encantaban las de pepitas de chocolate. Mientras daba la segunda mordida, su teléfono vibró con un mensaje de Lexa diciendo que ya estaba en su habitación y, que si le interesaba, estaba en ese momento a solas. No pudo evitar reír entre dientes y llamarla; quería escuchar su voz. Sí, era tonto porque acababa de estar con ella, pero... ¿qué le iba a hacer? Cuando estaba así por alguien se ponía en ese modo, y no iba a ponerle remedio a esas alturas, porque estaba suspirando totalmente por Alexandra Woods.

-¿Esto es un sí? -preguntó la morena nada más descolgó el teléfono, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Buen intento, Woods -rio dándole otra mordida a su galleta.

-Oye, al menos por intentarlo no será…

-¿Has llegado bien?

-Bueno, depende de lo que definas como "bien"…

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que... quizás voy a pasarme dos pueblos –aclaró-, pero me has dejado muy caliente, Clarke -la rubia carcajeó.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó poniéndose más cómoda en la cama, interesada en lo que le decían por el altavoz del móvil.

-Dime que no he sido la única…

-No, no lo has sido -respondió Clarke con sinceridad, aún sonriendo.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo bien que hueles y en lo suave que es tu piel, preciosa…

-¿Estás segura de que estás sola? -siguió riendo, ahora algo más nerviosa.

-Tan segura como que ahora mismo estoy sobre mi cama pensando en tus gemidos y mi mano está un poco traviesa.

-Lexa… -dijo Clarke sorprendida- ¿me estas proponiendo hacer sexo telefónico?

-Solo si es consensuado –sabía que sonreía por cómo lo dijo, y pudo percibir cómo su tono de voz se volvió más ronco.

-¿Y si llega alguien?

-Disimulamos.

-Sí, claro… -volvió a carcajear.

-Cierra la puerta.

-Está cerrada, pero Bell tiene llave.

-Si no está allí es porque está con su novio, ¿no?

-Sí…

-¿Aún sientes mis labios en tu piel?

-Sí...

-¿Sabes lo que haría tras besarte el cuello? -Clarke esperó la respuesta a esa pregunta, notando cómo su respiración se volvía pesada-. Besaría tus labios suavemente, primero succionando tu labio inferior y luego buscaría tu lengua, para acariciarla con la mía en un beso lento y muy, muy húmedo.

-Y probablemente yo me mojaría mucho –participó en su juego-, porque si algo sabes hacer es besar.

-¿Y gemirías sobre mi boca?

-Sí.

-¿Ahora estás mojada?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Que estas tan mojada como yo… -gimió y Clarke sintió como ese gemido hacía que sintiera cosquillas en su vientre- Mi mano está recorriendo mi abdomen imaginando que eres tú la que lo haces, tal y como lo hiciste antes. ¿Qué hace la tuya? -aún no podía creer que estuvieran haciendo eso, y mucho menos que estuviera excitada; igualmente metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones.

-Cerciorándome de lo mojada que estoy…

-¿Estas tocándote?

-Joder, sí… -se mordió el labio.

-¿Estas pensando que soy yo mientras beso tu cuello como lo hice esta noche?

-Sí.

-Espera… -la detuvo- Antes de ir hasta allí, tocaría tus pechos, concentrándome en tus pezones. Hazlo, Clarke. Tócalos. Sé que te están doliendo ahora mismo y reclaman tu atención… -maldijo internamente al darse cuenta de que Lexa tenía razón. Dolían y se apretaban contra el sujetador, así que metió la mano debajo de su camiseta y levantó el sujetador, abarcando uno de sus pechos con la mano.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? -jadeó cerrando los ojos, imaginándose que era la enorme mano de Lexa la que la tocaba y la que abarcaba su pecho.

-Ahora apriétalo y pasa el dedo sobre el pezón suavemente, tocándolo en círculos… -hizo una pequeña pausa- ¿Te gusta?

-Mmm... sí -se mordió nuevamente el labio y cambió de pecho, dándole atención al otro.

-Ahora apriétalo un par de veces e imagina que es mi boca la que lo cubre, y que mi lengua lo lame una y otra vez...

-Dios…

-Dios no, Lexa –dijo, y la hizo reír.

-No me cortes el momento –protestó agitada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento –respondió divertida-. ¿Sigues tocándolos?

-Sí.

-Ahora baja lentamente… Siente la piel de tu abdomen –sonó excitada de nuevo-, siente la anticipación, mis dedos dentro de tus bragas, sintiendo tu humedad, mmm… Clarke… -su voz le puso los pelos de punta, qué bien sabía usar las palabras...- ¿estás muy mojada?

-Mucho.

-Bien, necesito que recojas un poco de esa humedad y te centres en ese lugar que tanto necesita ser tocado… ¿sabes cuál es?

-Sí… -gimió levantando las caderas cuando sus dedos tocaron su clítoris de forma suave.

-Quiero que lo toques de forma lenta y paciente, sintiendo cómo el placer empieza a formarse, como un volcán que amenaza con erupcionar… ¿sientes el placer, Clarke?

-Sí, sí…

-Ahora mueve tus dedos más rápido, justo como te gusta... Imagina que soy yo y que mientras te toco mi boca amortigua tus gemidos –empezó a soltar gemidos sin poderlo evitar cuando el placer fue insoportable y estalló justo como lo había descrito Lexa minutos atrás: como un volcán muy caliente, sintiendo como esa lava se derramaba por sus propios dedos.

Cogió aire un par de veces, había sido de los mejores orgasmos que había experimentado y entonces recordó que lo había hecho mientras tenia sexo telefónico con Lexa. Oh, Dios... La vergüenza la invadió de repente.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Lexa con esa voz ronca que la había excitado durante todo ese rato.

-Si… ¿y tú?

-No -rio-. Creo que necesito una ducha urgente... Dios, tus gemidos han sido... –la escuchó suspirar sin terminar la frase, y sintió sus mejillas arder con sus palabras.

-¿Y por qué no te tocas también?

-¿Me dirás cómo, Clarke?

-Sí…

-Mierda, espera... acaba de llegar Octavia –susurró, y Clarke suspiró entre satisfecha y desilusionada, pero le encantó la risita que soltó Lexa, como si estuviesen haciendo la mayor de las travesuras-. Creo que lo haré en la ducha. Pensaré en ti -añadió.

-Más te vale.

-Nos vemos mañana, preciosa -se despidió y Clarke se miró a sí misma cuando colgó, viendo sus pantalones medio puestos y la camiseta levantada.

¿Qué demonios hacía Lexa con su sentido común? No lo sabía, pero le encantaba. Sonrió y pensó que, cuando Bellamy se enterara de eso, se iba a morir.

X X X

Se quedó mirando el móvil, que descansaba en sus manos, releyendo el mensaje una tercera vez. El texto era algo escueto, simplemente que se cancelaban las clases de ese día porque se encontraba indispuesta, que las próximas serían el viernes y que ese día se recuperaría la clase teórica. Se quedó preocupada, pero tenía una sensación desagradable el pecho que le gritaba que había sido culpa de ella.

Se levantó de la silla, desilusionada y algo entristecida, y se guardó las cosas en la mochila.

-Chicos, voy a ver si mi hermana está libre, que tenemos que comprar unas cosas -mintió. Si algo sabía era que no podía dar motivos para que pensaran que, en esos momentos, Raven y ella sí que habían dado pasos hacia la otra. Vale que pensase casi siempre con la entrepierna, pero tenía dos dedos de frente y no podía poner en juego su trabajo, eso lo tenía claro.

-¿Triste porque no ha venido Reyes?

-No sabéis cuánto... -puso morros antes de sonreír divertida cuando ellos rieron.

-Date por vencida, Woods -dijo Tom.

-Os dije que lo conseguiría –en esos momentos ya no le importaba el vacilar de estar entre las piernas de su profesora, lo cual no quería decir que se moría por estar ahí-. Dadme tiempo. ¡Me voy, gilipollas!

Empezó a caminar, cogiendo el móvil otra vez y buscando la conversación con Raven, lo último que se podía ver la estremeció: el video que le mandó. Una sensación de calor la envolvió, porque ese día se calentaron demasiado, pero, tras ese sentimiento agradable, le vino uno de culpa. Desde ese día no habían vuelto a mandarse ni un mensaje, y temía haber cagado las cosas con ella.

 **Alex:** Ey, ¿estás bien?

No contestó de forma instantánea, así que se guardó el móvil para ver por dónde iba, dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la facultad. Necesitaba verla y pedirle perdón y decirle que no quiso incomodarla. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan mal por hacer esas cosas? En una situación normal habría pensado que si no quería verlo, que no lo abriese, o que la mandase a la mierda y ya está. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto cómo se sentía la otra parte? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba que la pudiesen mandar a la mierda?

 **Sugar mamma:** Me encuentro algo mal, por eso no he ido a clases. A mí también me afectan los virus, como a cualquier ser humano.

 **Alex:** Oh, pensaba que eras un bot. No estaba muy segura de si guardar tanta información era tan fácil para una persona...

 **Sugar mamma:** Eres muy tontita, Woods.

 **Alex:** ¿Qué te pasa?

 **Sugar mamma:** Ya sabes, lo típico que pasa cuando empiezan los días fríos, sobre todo dolor de cabeza y la garganta mal.

 **Alex:** ¿Necesitas algo?

 **Sugar mamma:** No, ¿por qué? Ni se te ocurra venir aquí.

 **Alex:** Demasiado tarde.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se colocó bien la mochila para empezar a correr hacia el piso de su profesora. Habían avanzado en su extraña y prohibida relación, y parecía que Raven se iba dejando llevar, o al menos el día en el gimnasio le dejó claro que quería más; y probablemente, si no hubiesen entrado esas señoras mayores, nada las habría interrumpido y podría haber saboreado un orgasmo de esa mujer latina tan jodidamente sexy. Aún recordaba cuando bajó su top deportivo y pudo tener sus pechos en la boca... joder, fue increíble. ¿Y cuando pudo ver ese abdomen que tenía? Jugó sucio, como siempre hacía, y el problema era que la dejaba encendida las veinticuatro horas, y nunca le había pasado estar tanto tiempo suspirando por alguien y sin poder llegar a nada. ¿Ese era su truco? Hacía meses que no se acostaba con nadie y estaba a punto de explotar, porque solo quería estar en esos momentos sobre el cuerpo de Raven Reyes.

Además de las ganas que, obviamente, tenía de ella desde la primera vez que la vio y que no habían disminuido, sino aumentado considerablemente; estaba esa sensación tan rara que sufría cuando simplemente la besaba. Estaría besándola horas y horas, y nunca se cansaría, eso lo tenía al cien por cien de seguro. Tenía una boca increíble, unos labios suaves que tenían un sabor adictivo y no sabía si era por el cacao que usaba o si es que ella era así de sabrosa; suponía que eso que decían del sabor de las latinas era cierto, y lo estaba comprobando. Su profesora besaba increíblemente bien, y sus manos acariciaban de esa forma precisa, pero temerosa, que adoraba, y se moría por enseñarle lo bien que podría sentirse si dejara que siguiera.

Pasó la valla que había frente al edificio y se acercó al portal, llamando a su piso.

- _Alex, no puedo dejarte pasar_ -fue lo primero que dijo, y ella se quedó mirando el aparato, comprobando que había una cámara.

-Te he traído unos caramelos de la farmacia... Dicen que son buenos para la garganta -levantó la bolsa para que la viese, y la escuchó suspirar.

- _En serio, Alex, si alguien de la universidad sabe que vivo aquí y te ve entrando, ¿qué pasaría?_

 _-_ ¿Es una adivinanza? -sonrió a la cámara- ¿Si acierto me dejas entrar?

- _Por favor, ten cuidado con estas cosas._

-Vale, solo ábreme y deja que te meta esto en tu buzón, prometo no subir.

-¿ _Puedo fiarme de ti? -_ la chica sonrió de nuevo, se moría por verla, pero debía controlar esa impulsividad que no siempre le hacía ganar, y sabía que con Raven el truco era ir despacio, porque cuanto más lento fuese, más rápido sería todo.

-Compruébalo y verás.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y lanzó un beso a la cámara antes de colarse dentro y buscar el buzón de su profesora. No tenía el nombre puesto, pero al saber el número y la puerta, solo tuvo que colar la bolsa con esos caramelos dentro. ¿Y si le escribía una nota? Empezó a notar los latidos de su corazón contra sus orejas mientras se quitaba la mochila y arrancaba una hoja de su libreta.

" _Ponte buena, piernas sexys…"_

No, eso no iba a poner.

 _"Espero verte pronto en clases, así alegrarías las vistas a mí y a…"_

¡No! Suspiró mientras arrugaba la hoja.

 _"Mejórate, profesora Reyes. Echo de menos tus labios. Alex"._

¿Muy ñoño lo de los labios? Bufó, a la mierda. Echó el papel doblado y lo tiró al buzón, ya no había vuelta atrás; y es que, realmente, echaba de menos sus labios, se moría por estar besándola en esos momentos. Miró el ascensor... No, no podía. Mordió su labio nerviosa y cogió aire recogiendo sus cosas, levantándose después con su mochila al hombro.

-¿Sigues ahí? -preguntó al aparato y, cuando escuchó su voz, cerró los ojos, apoyando una mano contra la pared.

 _-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? No quiero bajar y ver un grafiti ni nada de eso…_

-Habría sido romántico, ¿eh? -medio sonrió y escuchó silencio al otro lado- Dime que estás sonriendo -casi no reconoció su propia voz, sonó casi necesitada por saber esa información-. Casi puedo ver cómo te lames los labios nerviosa… -se sentía idiota hablándole a la pared, pero quería que lo supiera- Raven, ¿estás enfadada o molesta conmigo?

- _No -_ contestó.

-No sé si te has sentido alguna vez presionada por lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, pero yo...

- _Alex… -_ escuchó que decía en un susurro- _esto es cosa de dos, han pasado ya varias veces, creo que está claro que no me siento presionada_ -la chica sonrió, pero volvió a quedarse seria, recordando lo que pasó.

-¿Me pasé mandándote el vídeo? Lo siento, de verdad… No pensé con claridad las consecuencias... bueno, mucha claridad no tenía en ese estado...

- _No, tranquila. Está bien, te di permiso para que lo hicieras._

-No quiero que te sientas mal o incómoda por culpa de mi impulsividad.

- _¿No crees que es tarde para eso, Woods? -_ sonrió al escuchar su voz burlona.

-Tengo ganas de verte -se sentía idiota, pero es que echaba de menos hasta la forma de sus cejas. Maldita sea.

- _Tendrás que esperar, hoy no va a ser el día._

-¿El viernes nos vemos? –preguntó esperanzada.

- _El viernes nos vemos -_ confirmó-. _Gracias por preocuparte por mí._

-Un placer -sonrió de nuevo a la cámara, y se despidió con la mano, caminando para alejarse de allí, sin darse cuenta de que su profesora la miraba con media sonrisa a través de su ventana.

Raven soltó un suspiro antes de girarse de cara a su salón, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Cogió la manta del respaldo del sofá antes de volver a taparse cuando se tumbó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmar su mente y sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en nada, porque sabía que iba a ser peor, y la sensación de malestar no le ayudaba nada. Mordió su labio recordando el maldito vídeo que le mandó su alumna hacía pocos días. No supo cuánto bebió; se quejaba del comportamiento de los adolescentes, y regañó a Alexa el día que fue borracha a su casa, pero ella tampoco fue muy madura al tomar tres copas de vino para olvidar sus problemas. Después del momento de ambas en el gimnasio, donde se calentaron las cosas más de la cuenta, estuvo algo nerviosa, porque sabía que iba a pasar en cualquier momento, y odiaba desearlo tanto, pero no podía hacer nada para controlar esa necesidad que su cuerpo tenía de ser atendido, de ser acariciado y besado...

Pasó las manos por su cara cuando recordó los mensajes que se enviaron y cómo se atrevió a pasarle la foto a la chica, sonriendo de forma automática con la reacción que consiguió de su alumna. Sabía que era descarada y muy impulsiva, y cuando le mandó esa vez ella la imagen de cómo se masturbaba se excitó demasiado, sin saber que podía llegar a humedecerse de esa forma con tan solo una fotografía; pero lo que no esperó fue recibir un vídeo, un vídeo con sus gemidos y jadeos, y... joder, no se calló ni un segundo en él. Y le encantaba que hablase y, así, poder escuchar esa voz ronca deseándola a ella.

 _-No dejo de pensar en ti -pudo escuchar su respiración agitada-. Tengo unas ganas de verte botando encima de mi cara… joder... -ahora le regaló un grave gemido que le erizó hasta los vellos de los brazos- Ojalá estuvieses aquí ahora, las dos solas en esta puta cama... –soltó un gruñido y vio que temblaba la imagen, enfocando casi todo al mismo tiempo-. Voy a correrme… Voy a... ¡Joder, Raven!_

 _Mierda, mierda… Le costaba respirar, y mucho, pero no apartó la mirada del vídeo, porque continuaba. Se sentó en aquel sofá, y volvió a coger la copa de vino, dando otro trago mientras veía cómo Alexa también tenía problemas con eso de oxigenar su cuerpo. Salieron sus dedos de debajo de su ropa interior, y sintió un cosquilleo al ver cómo brillaban levemente al estar mojados. Ahora enfocó cómo recorría con sus dedos su abdomen, pasando entre sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador antes de llegar a esa boca que tenía. Sus gruesos labios rodearon aquellos largos dedos humedecidos, y no dejó de grabarlo mientras los limpiaba. Cogió aire con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio y observando que ella lo hacía también en el vídeo antes de cortar. Joder. Joder. Dejó caer el brazo al sofá, sujetando el teléfono con fuerza, notándose muy excitada, y casi podía jurar que había empezado a sudar. Volvió a respirar profundo cuando el móvil vibró. Joder, si le ha mandado otra cosa tendría que salir de allí e ir a por esa chica a su habitación, y no estaba muy segura de si eso sería bueno. Quizás muy bueno sería lo más apropiado decir._

 _¿Y qué le respondía? ¿"Joder, Alex, necesito que me folles ya porque no aguanto"? ¿"Necesito estar botando sobre tu cara yo también"? ¿"Si quieres te mando yo otro vídeo, porque voy a tener que masturbarme tras lo que has formado entre mis piernas"? Y sí, necesitaba hacerlo; por primera vez en su vida sabía que lo tenía que hacer. Con urgencia._

 ** _Raven:_** _Buenas noches, Alex._

 ** _Babygirl:_** _Buenas noches, Raven._

 _No supo si fue demasiado seca, pero necesitaba un momento para ella sola. Fue directamente al baño y se empezó a desnudar tras abrir el grifo de la bañera. Cogió su móvil y volvió a ver el vídeo, ahora guardado en su galería, y soltó un suspiro antes de quitarlo, hacerse un moño para recoger su melena y sumergirse en el agua. Dejó que el agua caliente rodease por su piel, intentando controlar su respiración agitada por la excitación, con las imágenes de la gran mano de Alex moviéndose debajo de esa ropa interior tan jodidamente sexy que llevaba puesta._

 _-Joder… -susurró. Jamás imaginó que iba a acabar haciendo nada de eso, y menos pensando en su alumna._

 _Aún podía recordar la forma en la que los labios de Alexa la besaban, o la forma en la que rodearon sus pezones, cómo los estimuló el día del gimnasio; mucho mejor de lo que podía hacer sus dedos en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro mientras apretaba su pecho completamente. Pasó al otro, acariciándose en el proceso, recordando las manos de la chica sobre su piel y de lo que podría llegar a hacerle si se dejara. Acarició su vientre, sabía que ella lo haría, antes de bajar a su sexo, sintiendo un escalofrío, porque era muy fácil imaginar que era la mano de Alexa Woods, muy fácil. Mordió su labio inferior al notarse tan mojada, pero no había dejado de pensar en ella en todo ese día, y miró hacia abajo, subiendo una de sus piernas al borde de la bañera._

 _No sabía qué es lo que más le apetecía, si sentir su boca o su mano, quizás las dos; y seguro que ella no ponía resistencia ante ninguna de las dos situaciones. Llevó su mano libre a su boca, y ahogó un gemido cuando entró en ella tras acariciar su clítoris durante un intervalo corto de tiempo. Joder, necesitaba los dedos de la morena en ella, no iba a poder aguantar más y lo sabía... Movió el brazo contra ella, al mismo tiempo que sacudía las caderas contra su mano. O poder agarrar su pelo mientras estaba arrodillada frente a ella meneando su lengua contra su intimidad de la misma forma que hacía cuando estaba en su boca. Si tenía esa reputación sería por algo, y si tantas chicas se querían acostar con ella solo confirmaba que en la cama era buena. Y se moría por comprobarlo._

No había podido evitar bajar al buzón, tras ponerse un abrigo para tapar un poco sus pintas por si se cruzaba con algún vecino, y se encontró sonriendo cuando vio la nota que le había dejado con aquellos caramelos para la garganta. Y es que ella también echaba de menos sus labios.

Maldita seas, Woods.

X X X

Sabía que el bloqueo creativo existía, y ella misma lo había experimentado en alguna ocasión, pero no tan fuerte y tan desolador como en esa ocasión. ¡Es que no se le ocurría nada! Y lo peor era que tenía que entregar esa pintura el día siguiente para la clase de la profesora Indra; sí, esa profesora a la que tanto admiraba y a la que tanto ansiaba impresionar. Sintió ganas de llorar y tiró el pincel al suelo con frustración. Ni siquiera tenía a Bellamy allí para que la relajase, porque él y Octavia se habían ido el fin de semana con sus padres, por ser el cumpleaños de uno de ellos.

Su móvil vibró justo en el momento en el que planeaba meterse en la cama y hacerse un ovillo con las sábanas, era la mejor opción que se le ocurría en esos instantes. Lo cogió sin muchas ganas, animándose un poco al ver que era un mensaje de Lexa.

 **Lexi:** ¿Cómo va esa pintura?

 **Clarke:** Mal, muy mal. No he podido pintar nada.

 **Lexi:** ¿Falta de inspiración artística?

 **Clarke:** Falta de inspiración a secas, más bien. Nunca me había pasado algo así.

 **Lexi:** ¿Y qué haces normalmente para inspirarte?

 **Clarke:** Follar.

 **Lexi:** Me ofrezco como voluntaria como tributo para ayudar a recuperar tu inspiración. Todo sea por la causa.

Clarke rio entre dientes.

 **Clarke:** Estaba bromeando.

 **Lexi:** Oh... =P

 **Clarke:** Esto no suele pasarme... Quizás vaya a dar un paseo, o lea un buen libro, o me ponga música… Aunque la mejor opción que he visto ahora mismo es la de meterme en la cama a llorar, un poco dramático.

 **Lexi:** Prepárate que vamos a dar un paseo juntas…

 **Clarke:** No he aceptado tener una segunda cita aún.

 **Lexi:** No será una cita. Trae todos tus materiales de pintura. Estaré allí en diez minutos.

 **Clarke:** ¿Qué estás tramando?

 **Lexi:** Confía en mí.

La rubia frunció el ceño, pero suspiró recogiendo las cosas. No tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando Lexa, pero seguro que era mejor a quedarse allí encerrada esperando que ocurriese un milagro y la inspiración llegase de repente. Se cambió de ropa y escuchó a los minutos cómo llamaban a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, la vio apoyada en el marco con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista? –joder, estaba preciosa.

-¿Me vas a decir a dónde vamos?

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos -respondió sin más, ayudando a llevar todo su material al coche-. He traído algunas cosas para comer por si nos entra el hambre voraz. Ya sabes… dicen que tras la realización de mucho ejercicio, se abre el apetito... –comentó coqueta, levantando una ceja.

-Lexa, no vamos a follar -la morena carcajeó.

-Estaba bromeando, Clarke -dijo divertida, y le abrió la puerta del coche-. Después de usted, señorita.

-Qué caballerosa.

-Que no se pierda el romanticismo –sacó una flor de detrás de su espalda cuando la rubia estuvo sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

No pudo evitar sonreír, y le agradeció el gesto. Lexa se subió rápidamente, arrancando el motor y poniéndose rumbo a su destino secreto, no sin antes coger la mano de Clarke y darle un beso.

-Espero que te guste el lugar.

-Dame una pista -le pidió como una niña pequeña.

-Mmm... vale -fingió estar pensativa-. Es un lugar que, normalmente, suele gustar a mucha gente.

-Pff... -se quejo- Eso no es una pista -la morena le sonrió.

-Suele haber sol, es un sitio tranquilo, a veces corre una agradable brisa…

-Oh, mmm... –pensó en las posibilidades, y la miró emocionada al caer en algo- ¿Iremos a la playa? -preguntó esperanzada- Nunca he ido a la playa...

-¿No?

-Ya sabes, hay que cambiar de Estado, y mis abuelos no tenían dinero para llevarme… Y yo ahora, entre el trabajo, los estudios... –suspiró apesadumbrada- Supongo que ahora ni dinero ni tiempo...

-Pues hoy debe ser tu día de suerte –la rubia la miró como si fuese un niño al que le acaban de decir que irá a Disneyland.

-¿De verdad? –la morena admiró su sonrisa y no pudo evitar el besar de nuevo su mano, la cual mantenía entrelazada con sus dedos.

-Ya lo verás -le dijo mirándola con cariño y Clarke soltó un gritito de emoción. Quizás la playa era justo lo que necesitaba para pintar.

-No puedo creer que me vayas a llevar a la playa -rio de repente.

-Pues créelo –la rubia la miró medio embobada mientras el viento hacía que el pelo de Lexa danzara de aquí para allá. Si tan solo pudiese capturar esa belleza en un cuadro…

-¿Dejarás que te pinte alguna vez? –preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio, y Lexa la miró de reojo.

-¿Pintar en un cuadro o pintar de maquillar? –ambas rieron.

-Un cuadro. Lo del maquillaje creo que a ninguna de las dos nos gusta en exceso.

-Solo en ocasiones especiales -asintió Lexa-. Y, respondiendo a tu pregunta, por supuesto que sí. Te dejo hacerme de todo, Clarke –hizo que pusiese los ojos en blanco, pero terminó por soltar una carcajada, apartando la mano que Lexa había puesto sobre su muslo.

-Eres muy idiota a veces -siguió riendo, pero se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrar su siguiente frase-. Gracias por llevarme a la playa.

-Dámelas cuando estemos allí -entrelazó de nuevo sus dedos con los de la rubia y dejó que fuese Clarke la que escogiera la música para el viaje que tenían por delante.

Estuvieron charlando y comiendo alguna que otra chuchería hasta que pararon en una estación de servicio para ir al baño. Lexa aprovechó para sacar su móvil y llamar a su hermana.

-Hola, bebé. ¿Dónde estás? El partido es en una hora y no te veo en la cafetería... ¿Ha pasado algo? –escuchó su voz preocupada.

-Me vas a matar… -sonrió algo culpable.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –repitió de la misma forma.

-Estoy de camino a la playa, voy a llevar allí a Clarke.

-¿Cómo? ¿La segunda cita? –se sorprendió.

-Ha sido algo improvisado, sabes que no me gusta perderme partidos tuyos, pero…

-Tienes un chochito rubio para comer, lo sé... –escuchó que ponía su voz de pervertida y no pudo evitar reírse- Lo entiendo perfectamente.

-No creo que coma nada de eso aún.

-Yo confío en ti y en tus poderes romanticones.

-¿No estás enfadada?

-¡Claro que no! –exclamó- Diviértete, bebé, a mí me has visto jugar muchas veces, ya vendrás a otro que sea más importante.

-Eres la mejor.

-Lo sé.

-Te tengo que dejar, luego hablamos. Suerte, y mete muchos goles.

-Espero que tú también metas goles hoy, pero con tus dedos.

-Cochina.

-Cachonda -ambas rieron y se despidieron con sonidos de besos tontos.

-¿Estás hablando con tu amante? -preguntó Clarke acercándose, y Lexa sonrió guardando el móvil.

-Estaba hablando con Alex. Se supone que iba a ir a ver un partido suyo.

-¿No has ido a un partido de tu hermana por mí? –alzó las cejas- Lexa…

-No te preocupes -ambas se subieron al coche-. Ya he hablado con ella y me ha dicho que no pasa nada.

-Ya me imagino lo que te ha dicho -dijo Clarke con sorna, haciéndola reír.

-Vas conociendo ya a Alex, ¿eh?

-Sí, y creo que voy descubriendo porque eres tú la que me gustas –la morena la miró divertida.

-¿Te gusto?

-No te hagas la tonta –ambas se miraron de forma intensa, y retomaron el camino entre risas. Lexa volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de la rubia, y ésta pensó que estaba comenzando a adorar ese gesto; sobre todo cuando llevaba la mano hasta sus labios y dejaba pequeños besos sobre su piel, haciendo que le latiera muy rápido el corazón.

Cuando estuvieron muy cerca del lugar, Lexa rio suavemente al ver a Clarke asomada por la ventana del copiloto como una niña pequeña, encantada con la vista del mar. La rubia cogió su móvil y comenzó a sacar fotos, muy ilusionada. Lexa intentó aparcar lo más cerca posible de la playa y siguió riendo al ver cómo Clarke corría hacia la orilla, llenándose los pies de arena. No podía explicar la emoción que sentía en el pecho al ver a Clarke tan feliz. Era la primera vez que la veía así de sonriente y alegre; como si no hubiese nada en el mundo que pudiese perturbarla en esos momentos. Cogió su cámara y sacó fotos desde la lejanía, aprovechando la naturalidad del momento y la enorme sonrisa de Clarke. Se acercó, corriendo un poco para llegar junto a ella.

-¿A qué esperas? -le preguntó dándose cuenta de que quería acercarse más y sentir el mar en los pies.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo -estiró la mano para agarrar su chaqueta por la manga, y Lexa sonrió, descalzándose y subiendo un poco sus pantalones para acompañarla.

-Te advierto de que en esta época del año debe estar bastante fría…

-Eso ya lo imagina-ba… ¡joder! -comenzó a reír al sentir el agua en los pies y Lexa la miro con los ojos brillantes por el momento.

-Déjame guardar esa sonrisa para siempre, por favor –la rubia lamió sus labios por la forma intensa que tuvo de pronunciar esas palabras, y la miró sonriente, sin decir nada, esperando que Lexa capturase el momento-. Esta foto tengo que sacarla sí o sí. Sales preciosa –comentó mirando la pantalla de su cámara, pero ella se sintió avergonzada y miró hacia el horizonte.

-Esto es fantástico -cogió aire, aspirando aquella pureza, sin percatarse de que Lexa seguía sacándole fotos, ahora de su perfil.

-Tú eres fantástica –murmuró, pero la rubia la escuchó y volvió a mirarla sonriente, descubriendo sus ojos verdes cuando apartó la cámara de su rostro.

Se sorprendió cuando Clarke la abrazó con fuerza, rodeando su cuello y hundiendo el rostro en su camiseta.

-Gracias, Lex. Esto… es increíble... No tengo palabras –susurró contra su cuello ahora, aspirando su aroma y disfrutando de cómo la morena le devolvía el abrazo y besaba suavemente sobre su pelo.

-¿Crees que podrás encontrar la inspiración aquí?

-Oh, sí -se apartó mirándola aún muy emocionada-. Tengo que buscar mis cosas -intentó girarse, pero Lexa la cogió del brazo acercándola a su cuerpo otra vez. Ambas se miraron fijamente y la morena acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Por favor, no dejes de sonreír nunca, preciosa –la rubia se sonrojó un poco con sus palabras, y dejó que Lexa le diese un suave beso en la frente antes de ir juntas al coche a por los materiales. Ella también había traído su equipo de fotografía para hacer algunas fotos panorámicas; le comentó que no era mucho de paisajes, pero que había vistas que no podía desperdiciarse.

Se pusieron rápidamente manos a la obra mientras Clarke sentía que la inspiración la golpeaba muy fuerte. De pronto, tenía ideas, tenía ganas, tenia... miró hacia donde estaba Lexa echando fotos y no pudo evitar pensar que, si todavía no estaba enamorada de esa chica, lo iba a estar muy pronto por detalles como el que acababa de tener con ella. Y eso la asustaba y la emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

Se introdujo tanto en su pintura que, tras un rato, se dio cuenta de que quizás había ignorado demasiado a la morena, quien se había acercado hacía media hora para ofrecerle algo de beber, manteniéndose en silencio y sin molestarla con nada más para que pintase tranquila. Miró hacía la manta que había colocado en la arena y la vio profundamente dormida. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirar el cuadro que tenía casi acabado tras pasar gran parte de la tarde en ese lugar tan mágico, con ese suave viento y el olor del mar y la arena. Decidió que los últimos retoques de la pintura podría dárselos en la residencia, así que se acercó a la manta y se sentó junto a Lexa con su libreta de dibujo para hacer un boceto de lo pacíficamente guapa que se veía mientras dormía.

Cuando Lexa se despertó la rubia estaba allí, simplemente mirando cómo el atardecer comenzaba a caer y cómo el sol estaba empezando a esconderse tras el horizonte. Se revolvió un poco, haciendo que Clarke la mirara con media sonrisa.

-Mmm... lo siento -se desperezó-. Me he quedado dormida…

-Me di cuenta -rio-. No te preocupes... De todas formas, supongo que ver pintar a alguien no es muy entretenido.

-Te equivocas -Lexa se quitó las gafas, limpiándolas un poco-. He descubierto que verte pintar es una de las cosas que más me gustan, sobre todo cuando frunces el ceño concentrada -colocó su dedo en medio de las cejas de Clarke-. Es solo que estaba algo cansada por el viaje...

-Puedo conducir yo en el de vuelta, si quieres.

-Eso estaría bien... –agradeció.

-De verdad, muchas gracias por hacer esto, Lex. Creo que es de las cosas más bonitas que han hecho por mí jamás.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, preciosa -se apoyó sobre un codo-. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy –la rubia imitó su postura, quedando frente a Lexa.

-Supongo que, después de todo, esto sí es una cita -le susurró, haciendo que la morena sonriera.

-Mmm… ¿eso quiere decir que me he ganado poder besarte?

-No -rio Clarke-, pero puedes besar otra parte.

-Sorpréndeme -la morena contuvo la respiración cuando la vio quitándose los botones de la camisa poco a poco. Sus ojos se fueron rápidamente a su escote; los pechos de Clarke se veían sumamente sexy dentro de un sujetador de encaje blanco.

-Creo que estoy a punto de sufrir un infarto –intentó bromear, pero la realidad era que su corazón latía sin parar al ver esos dos deliciosos manjares frente a ella.

-No te emociones, Lex –volvió a reír Clarke-. No vas a besarme aquí... -le explicó, haciendo que Lexa mirara sus ojos.

-Pero si no he dicho nada –protestó frunciendo el ceño de una forma adorable.

-He visto dónde mirabas -la morena se mordió el labio de forma pícara.

-Mis ojos tienen vida propia, te piden disculpas...

-No pasa nada. Me gusta que me mires.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de que te encanta hacerme sufrir –cogió aire cuando le agarró la mano y la colocó sobre la piel desnuda de su vientre.

-Puedes besarme aquí -le susurró acercándose a su rostro, dejando besos en su mentón y su cuello, haciendo que Lexa cerrara los ojos intentando calmarse.

-Clarke… -la aludida metió la mano debajo de la camiseta de Lexa y tocó su piel, sintiéndola muy caliente. Las manos de la rubia subieron hasta atrapar uno de sus pechos, y no se quejó, sino que suspiró y comenzó a mover la mano que aún tenía sobre el vientre de Clarke. Dejó que la tocara y que el calor de su cuerpo aumentase, al igual que las cosquillas que se acumulaban en su vientre, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se puso sobre ella, observándola fijamente con los ojos oscurecidos, llevando la boca hasta su abdomen sin dejar de mirarla.

Dejó un beso suave y Clarke arqueó la espalda por todas las sensaciones que ese simple roce de sus labios, unido a su cálido aliento sobre su piel, le proporcionó. Lexa empezó a dejar besos más húmedos, cerrando los ojos con la sensación de esa suave piel debajo de sus labios. Su lengua hizo acto de presencia y comenzó a dejar un rastro de saliva alrededor de su ombligo, consiguiendo que los dedos de Clarke acabasen en su pelo mientras la escuchaba suspirar una y otra vez con cada uno de sus besos y con cada caricia de fuego que dejaba con la lengua sobre su piel. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas bajar aún más y poder arrancarle los pantalones, pero se controló y siguió besando la piel de su abdomen con sensualidad, soltando jadeos de vez en cuando. La escuchó susurrarle sin aliento que podía subir un poco más y casi se volvió loca al pensar que, quizás, podía tener sus pechos otra vez en la boca, pero no fue el caso, porque Clarke la detuvo.

-No tanto -rio divertida y Lexa acabó imitándola, aún sobre su piel.

-Me vas a matar.

-Te voy a matar cuando tengamos sexo de verdad –la morena alzó la cabeza para poder mirarla de nuevo.

-¿Y eso cuando será?

-No lo sé. ¿Estás impaciente? –tonteó, alzando una ceja.

-Estoy mojada -susurró juntando su frente con la de Clarke-, y me muero por tocarte y comerte entera… -su pierna rozó la intimidad de la rubia, logrando que jadease.

-No hagas eso… -la chica volvió a hacerlo, esta vez con más firmeza, y la rubia gimió suavemente.

-¿Eso? -sonrió.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo, pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé -asintió-, aún no me has perdonado –la rubia acarició su mejilla.

-Dame un poco más de tiempo. No puedo ponértelo tan fácil.

-Lo sé –volvió a asentir, apartándose y sentándose a su lado mientras Clarke se colocaba la ropa-. Quiero que sepas que voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario, Clarke. Quiero demostrarte que de verdad me importas y que no volveré a cagarla de esa forma nunca más –ambas se miraron.

-Lo sé. Y ver que no te rindes te está dando muchos puntos.

-Mmm... -Lexa lo sopesó- Cuando me dejes besarte, voy a terminar de completar esos puntos.

-¿Ves? No te rindes nunca -ambas rieron y Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Lexa mientras ambas terminaban de ver el atardecer.

-Esta es la mejor cita que he tenido nunca, Lex.

-Me alegro de que haya sido conmigo.

-Creo que, justamente por eso, ha sido la mejor… -la morena sonrió a medias y besó su cabello rubio de forma fugaz.

-Si me dejas, puedo llenar tu mundo de citas fantásticas, Clarke.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

X X X

Mordió su labio disimulada mientras la veía explicar la duda que le dijo que tenía. Que sí, que se la medio inventó al haber estado rebuscando en otros artículos que había escrito su profesora para intentar que sonase inteligente y difícil. Miró su mano mientras apuntaba cosas en un folio para explicárselo mejor en forma de esquema, y no pudo evitar estirar su brazo para acariciar el suyo distraída, logrando que se mirasen a los ojos unos segundos, dedicándose unas sonrisas, antes de que siguiese con la explicación, sin que le importase que estuviese rozando su piel. Suspiró internamente, porque había echado de menos sus ojos marrones y esa sonrisa tan increíble que tenía.

Acababa de salir de clases con ella, pero la había acompañado hasta su despacho para ayudarla a llevar una caja que habían dejado en mitad de su lección en la tarima. Se acordó de la forma en la que se quitó la americana horas antes, al llegar a clase, dejando que se deslizara por sus brazos con esa mirada fugaz hacia a ella, comprobando si estaba observando lo que hacía o no; aunque era obvio que la estaba devorando con la mirada desde que entraba por la puerta. Ese look de mujer ejecutiva en ella la estaba destrozando, y su mente fantaseaba sola, logrando que tuviese serios problemas para atender en clase. Estuvo las tres horas que duraba su clase mirando sus piernas una vez las cruzó sobre la mesa y la forma en la que movía sus dedos al explicar, y casi podía imaginarse subiendo por esos muslos con su lengua, separándolos y elevando su falda lentamente mientras se perdía en su mirada, esa mirada que se posaba de vez en cuando sobre ella en la clase y que le decía: "sé lo que estás pensando, y eres una pervertida". Y ella intentaba responderle que no era una pervertida si alguien la estaba provocando de esa forma.

Bajó la mirada de esos labios por su cuello hasta perderse en lo que dejaba ver su blusa, que no era demasiado porque la llevaba abrochada. Notó que su propia respiración cambiaba, saliendo del trance cuando la escuchó carraspear, subiendo de forma automática la mirada a sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó.

-Ya sabes que sí... –suspiró- Es difícil concentrarse con tremenda mujer explicando –se miraron fijamente-. ¿Piensas en mí cuando eliges la ropa que te vas a poner para dar clases?

-Solo estoy poniéndote a prueba para que seas capaz de soportar las peores de las situaciones en horario lectivo. Y creo que el autocontrol sobre el deseo sexual es algo que debes trabajar.

-No hables tan técnica, porque eso también tiene efecto en mí.

-Todo tiene efecto en ti –sonrió burlona.

-Viniendo de ti, sí –la desafió mirándola fijamente.

-¿Serías capaz de repetirme lo que te acabo de explicar?

-No -sonrió, esa última parte había desconectado demasiado.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique otra vez? -se volvió a inclinar en el escritorio, dando la vuelta al folio para empezar de nuevo, y ella asintió.

De verdad que intentó concentrarse, pero otra vez estiró su brazo para acariciar la piel que dejaba asomar en su antebrazo hasta acabar en sus manos, que dejaron de escribir. Era muy suave toda ella y siempre olía de esa forma tan seductora, que hacía que sus neuronas desconectasen completamente.

-Raven -la llamó, mordiéndose el labio otra vez, y vio que miraba su boca-, ¿te gustó el vídeo? -lo tenía que preguntar, era necesario, porque le dijo que no le molestó que lo enviase, pero no le dijo nada más de él.

-Sí –contestó simplemente, y volvió a mirar el folio que tenía delante de ella, pero Alex consiguió llegar a su barbilla y elevar su rostro para que se mirasen, aprovechando para pasar la yema de sus dedos por su mandíbula.

-¿Hiciste algo con él?

-¿Algo como qué?

-No sé, ¿cuántas veces lo has visto? –la vio morderse el labio, y casi le fallaron las piernas.

-¿No te interesa más si he hecho lo mismo que haces tú en él?

Se miraron fijamente, ¿eso quería decir que se había tocado? Miró su boca, joder, se moría por besarla otra vez. No supo cómo pasó, pero ambas se levantaron al mismo tiempo, sujetando el rostro de la otra y estrellaron sus labios sobre el escritorio. La lengua de ambas salieron con urgencia a la vez, y protestaron porque había mucha distancia entre sus cuerpos. Alex fue la que se movió hasta tenerla frente a ella y volver a besarla en profundidad, rodeando con un brazo su cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo, gimiendo en su boca por la intensidad del beso y por estar sintiendo contra ella cada una de sus curvas.

-Joder, Raven… -jadeó cuando mordió su labio y tiró de él- Dime qué hiciste.

-Me toqué en la bañera imaginando que eras tú la que lo hacías -contestó, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar estrellar sus labios otra vez con los de la profesora, quien rodeó su cuello de forma automática cuando ella agarró esas piernas que le volvían loca para ponerla sobre el escritorio, lanzando lejos las cosas que había encima de la superficie con una de sus manos. Enredó los dedos en su pelo castaño y sedoso, y abrieron la boca a la vez para seguir explorando con sus lenguas a la otra.

-¿Cuando te masturbas entras dentro de ti? -pidió saber, y ella murmuró afirmando contra sus labios. Joder, la imagen de esa mujer tocándose y pensando en ella era demasiado erótica...

El beso se empezó a caldear más si se podía, comenzando las dos a perder el control de sus actos: sus manos acariciaban cada parte de la anatomía de la que tenían en frente, y Alex volvió a apretar uno de sus pechos sobre su blusa tras haber acariciado sus costados y abdomen, deleitándose con su tacto y recordando lo mucho que le había gustado tenerlos en los labios. ¿Podría Raven ceder un poco a esa petición aunque estuviesen en su despacho? Sería toda una jodida e increíble fantasía...

-La puerta –su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y cortó el beso y la caricia que le hacía sobre la tela de la blusa.

-¿Qué? -se separó de ella y la observó.

Mierda, esos ojos oscurecidos, más de lo normal, y esos labios hinchados y húmedos no estaban siendo de ayuda para ese autocontrol que había mencionado minutos antes la mujer.

-Está abierta.

-¿Vamos a seguir ahora? –quiso comprender a lo que se refería.

-Creo que ambas lo necesitamos, así que sí -sintió la excitación por todos lados cuando la volvió a besar-, pero tenemos que cerrar la puerta –murmuró contra su boca, elevando su falda para poder rodearle las cintura con las piernas. Y así de apretada contra ella estaba mucho mejor, aunque sabía que se iba a morir ese día. Quizás debería realizar unas llamadas de despedida antes de seguir con Reyes... Uff...

No quería separarse de ella, así que siguió besándola, andando a ciegas por el despacho, notando con cada paso que daba que su clítoris respondía al roce de sus pantalones. La golpeó sin querer con un mueble, jadeando al mismo tiempo antes de fundir sus labios de nuevo, y miró de reojo para ver dónde estaba la puerta, protestando cuando sintió los dientes de la mujer apretando con fuerza en su labio inferior. Si seguía haciendo esas cosas no tenía muy seguro si iba a poder durar haciendo nada. "Alexa Woods, o más conocida como la eyaculadora precoz", menudo cambio en su historial.

Siguió avanzando, mordiendo esta vez ella su labio antes de estamparla contra la madera de la puerta, pegándose completamente a su cuerpo, para que sintiese su abdomen contra su parte más íntima mientras Raven cerraba con llaves como podía desde esa postura.

-Desabróchate la blusa, por favor, necesito verte -pidió desesperada, sin querer soltarla todavía. Se sentía muy bien la piel caliente de sus muslos contra sus manos.

Observó, con los labios separados por la agitación, cómo se la iba desabrochando botón a botón, dejando ver un sujetador blanco que le quitó el aliento completamente. Era hora de atacar, soltó sus piernas, y la puso contra la pared, pegando completamente su cuerpo al suyo e inclinando la cabeza para besar su cuello, sintiendo sus dedos en la nuca, acercándola más. Bajó, retirando un poco la tela de la blusa para besar sus hombros y su clavícula antes de dirigirse hacia esos pechos tan increíbles, lamiendo toda la parte del seno que dejaba ver el sujetador antes de bajarlo para que quedasen a la vista aquellas maravillas. No pudo evitar arrodillarse frente a ella y agarrarlos con las manos, apretándolos y sintiendo los firmes que eran.

-Son increíbles… -gimoteó, llevando sus labios a su duro abdomen sin apartar la vista de sus pezones oscuros.

-Nadie les ha dicho jamás eso –rio sin aliento, suspirando cuando Alex pasó su lengua por encima de su ombligo, siguiendo la línea que hacía en su vientre.

-Pues, sinceramente, la gente con la que te has acostado es gilipollas -empezó a estimularlas, apretando sus dedos y notando cómo se arqueaba para ella-. ¿Tienes pechos sensibles, profesora? –sonrió traviesa, y ella contestó tapándole los ojos divertida unos segundos antes de que se levantase del suelo para atrapar un pezón de forma hábil entre sus labios, succionándolo y escuchando un suave gemido escapar de sus labios.

Sintió las manos de la mujer por su espalda, acariciándola antes de agarrar su camiseta para quitársela. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, quedando justo a la misma altura, y observó cómo Raven bajaba la mirada a su torso y su abdomen.

-Es mejor en directo que en el vídeo… -murmuró.

-¿Te gustó esa parte? –sonrió pícara, y ella asintió. Volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos, besándola con urgencia al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus caderas, tentándola para que diese un salto y así poder atrapar sus muslos de nuevo para que rodease su cintura-. Qué bien besas, Reyes… -suspiró contra su boca, atrapando sus labios y arqueando sus caderas para que pudiese notarla, todo lo que esa falda dejaba.

-Vamos al escritorio -pidió, y Alex sonrió en el beso, yendo hacia allí directamente y dejándola caer bruscamente sobre él.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose y pasando las manos por la piel de la otra, y cada vez que su profesora acariciaba su abdomen o intentaba acercarse peligrosamente a sus pechos, temblaba. Sus labios ardían por la pasión e intensidad de los besos, pero si fuese por ella no se habría separado de ella. Agarró ambos pechos con las manos, consiguiendo que jadease contra su boca cuando pellizcó sus pezones. Deslizó los labios por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo, hasta llegar a sus pechos y hacerles caso a esos pezones oscuros, notando cómo agarraba su nuca y la obligaba a pegarse completamente a ella, notando cómo su seno se amoldaba a su boca. Cuando escuchó su gemido siendo ahogado por estar apretando los labios, sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y decidió bajar por su abdomen, lamiéndolo también y sintiendo cómo se tensaban sus músculos bajo su lengua. La obligó a tumbarse hacia atrás, para tener mejor acceso a su piel, deleitándose con las vistas: su blusa abierta, sus pechos alzados por tener el sujetador debajo de ellos y su rostro totalmente extasiado por lo que le hacía. Subió de nuevo hasta su boca, tumbándose sobre ella con sus rodillas al final del escritorio y a ambos lados de sus piernas, disfrutando de la forma en la que movía su lengua contra la suya.

-Ya te dije que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras -dijo agitada, observándola fijamente y viendo cómo le apartaba el pelo que caía en cascada sobre su hombro.

-Es nuevo para mí... todo esto -aclaró antes de mover la palma de su mano por todo su vientre, haciendo que se estremeciese de nuevo.

-Si te encuentras incómoda con lo que sea, dímelo -ella sonrió.

-Te ha quedado muy bien, pero sé que no vas a parar ahora.

-No voy a parar en cuanto a dedicarme a ti, porque te voy a dar el mejor de los orgasmos que has tenido nunca -la vio tragar saliva-. Me refiero a que tú me hagas a mí, no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres.

-Sí -acarició su espalda e hizo que cayese completamente sobre su cuerpo-, sí que quiero -contestó y atrapó sus labios de nuevo antes de desabrochar su sujetador con ambas manos.

Raven posó las manos sobre su pecho tras acariciar sus costados, mientras Alex deslizaba las suyas por esos muslos firmes, manteniéndolos contra su cintura.

-Apriétalas fuerte -ella lo hizo, y consiguió que jadease contra su boca-, pellizca los pezones -dio órdenes y Raven lo hacía sin rechistar, suspirando con las nuevas sensaciones-. Deja que te quite la falda, por favor.

Se puso en el suelo otra vez, frente a ella, y observó que se apoyaba en sus codos para mirarla. Bajó la cremallera lateral de la prenda y la bajó por sus piernas, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento al ver que llevaba el mismo conjunto de ropa interior.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer con el sujetador y las bragas iguales -dijo embobada admirando su cuerpo completo. Joder, esas ingles...

-¿Hombres si has visto muchos? -sonrió su profesora, y soltó una carcajada, liberando tensión sexual acumulada por querer lanzarse a ella cuanto antes.

-Eres increíble… -suspiró, pasando sus manos por las piernas de la mujer, acariciándolas totalmente y observando cómo se estremecía bajo su toque- Joder -gimió, volviéndola a mirar y besándola con hambre, haciendo que quedase sentada de nuevo-, no sabes cómo me pones, Raven -mordió su labio, quizás más fuerte de lo que quería mientras la bajaba de la mesa para pegar sus torsos desnudos. Notó sus manos sobre el botón de su pantalón y la frenó, girándola y poniéndolas de espaldas a ella, mirando cómo su ropa interior no cubría del todo sus nalgas-. Mierda… -jadeó, y pegó sus caderas a ella, quedándose con esa imagen y golpeándola contra el escritorio.

Se separó de ella y se bajó los pantalones, quedándose tan solo con la ropa interior, pegando de nuevo su ingle a ese culo tan increíble que tenía la mujer, agarrando con fuerza sus caderas. Empezó a moverse contra ella de forma lenta y firme, notando que necesitaba aliviarse cuando se le escapó un gemido, escuchando que ella también lo hacía, dejándose caer sobre el escritorio apoyada en sus antebrazos. Apretó una de sus nalgas con una mano, antes de hacer que pegase la espalda a su pecho sujetando su abdomen.

-Me parece curioso que no te cortes a la hora de tocarme, y eso que soy tu profesora.

-Tan solo escucho sonidos de agrado, Reyes... -contestó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola estremecerse. Movió su mano, colándola entre sus piernas desde atrás, sonriendo cuando la mujer las separó, dándole espacio para que la tocase- Estás empapada -comentó contra su oreja, agarrando con su mano libre uno de sus pechos-. Joder… -gimió y la giró de nuevo, subiéndola al escritorio para poder mover sus dedos mejor sobre su intimidad- ¿Te gusta? -ella asintió mordiendo su labio, regalándole una visión muy tentadora- Dímelo en alto, quiero escucharte decir que "sí" -dio una suave palmada sobre su sexo, escuchándola jadear-. ¿Te gusta que te esté tocando? -murmuró contra su boca, acariciando de forma más precisa y muy lenta, pasando los dedos entre sus pliegues, aún sobre su ropa interior.

-Ya sabes que sí... –la besó pasionalmente antes de separarse de ella.

-No sabes cuánto he deseado estar haciendo esto... -siguió pasando su dedo, tentándola, disfrutando de cómo se sacudían sus caderas buscando más contacto.

-Joder, Alex, sigue... –suplicó y agarró su nuca, besándola con intensidad mientras Alex le bajaba la ropa interior con su ayuda.

Se separó de ella con los labios separados y miró su intimidad desde ahí. Joder... mierda... No aguantaba más.

Se arrodilló frente a ella y la observó detenidamente, separando más sus piernas y manteniendo esos muslos agarrados mientras la miraba casi sin pestañear. Era un hecho, esa mujer era preciosa en todos los aspectos; y verla tan mojada solo hacía que se excitase más. Se removió algo incómoda por las pulsaciones tan insistentes que sentía en su entrepierna, pero bien sabía que necesitaba tener ese sabor en la boca. Subió su mirada, recorriéndola y viendo sus ojos oscurecidos, que esperaban a que empezase a degustarla.

-Te advierto que una vez que empiece, no sé si podré parar.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Alex, por favor... –joder, su voz...

No, no había tiempo que perder.

Pegó sus labios a ella, sacando completamente su lengua para sentir el sabor de aquellos fluidos que había estado mirando segundos antes, y gimiendo contra ella porque era deliciosa. Jodidamente deliciosa. Se separó unos segundos, para mirar aquellos labios íntimos de nuevo, sintiendo su propia boca empapada, y los separó con los dedos, satisfecha con la vista que tenía antes de volver a pasar la lengua, desde su vagina hasta su clítoris, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los cuales su profesora intentaba mantener abiertos en todo momento. Apretó los párpados y volvió a gemir cuando pegó completamente los labios a ella y notó los dedos de la mujer enredarse entre sus mechones. No sabía describir el sabor, pero podría llamarlo "Jodidamente adictivo". Pegó su nariz al pubis de su profesora, succionándola con fuerza y escuchando otro gemido ahogado por su parte; tuvo incluso que recordarse a sí misma que necesitaba respirar, y se separó de su piel para coger aire, notando sus flujos en los labios. Volvió a mirarla, sacando su lengua para golpear su clítoris una y otra vez, observando cómo mantenía su vientre contraído y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiendo su labio para no gemir alto. Cogió sus muslos y los puso sobre sus hombros, gimiendo de nuevo cuando apretó su rostro con ellos, notando aún más humedad en su boca. Se iba a morir, eso era así, estaba claro que se iba a morir entre las piernas de su profesora...

Metió la lengua en su interior, creando movimientos de entrada y salida que se escuchaban por todo el despacho, y vio como se apoyaba en su codo, mientras su otra mano mantenía su cabeza cerca de donde ella quería.

-Alex... -gimió, y se miraron.

-Dilo –pidió antes de volver a donde procedía aquel sabor único.

-Voy a... correrme –qué bien sonaron esas "r" dichas por su boca. La vio cerrar los ojos de forma automática, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios de nuevo.

Se dedicó a mirarla mientras lo hacía, golpeándole de vez en cuando la boca con los movimientos de sus caderas y tensando su cuello y su abdomen de forma increíble. Y, joder, cuando se corrió casi tuvo que tocarse ella misma, porque fue increíble, y delicioso, y maravilloso, y sexy, y... ¡joder!

Se levantó tras haberla limpiado del todo, o lo máximo que pudo porque necesitaba tener su boca contra la suya. La besó algo furiosa, escuchándola gemir en su boca cuando su mano se coló entre sus piernas, empezando a tocar todo de ella, extendiendo los flujos que encontraba para que sus dedos quedasen lubricados.

-Prepárate para la segunda ronda -dijo con la voz muy ronca antes de penetrarla con dos dedos, casi sin consideración, y notando cómo se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Jadeaba contra su oreja, y era de los sonidos más eróticos que había escuchado jamás, mientras ella golpeaba su centro una y otra vez con los dedos, sintiendo sus paredes vaginales rodearlos y escuchando esos sonidos que se producían por los movimientos seguidos que realizaba. Una sensación alucinante estar dentro de esa zona tan húmeda de Raven Reyes.

-Más –gimió, apretando el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes; y como no sabía si se refería a fuerte, rápido o que quería otro dedo: hizo las tres cosas, notando sus caderas arquearse contra ella.

-Raven Reyes, eres la mujer más deliciosa que he probado… -murmuró contra su oreja.

Se puso contra una de sus piernas, continuando con sus movimientos de brazo, y empezó a restregarse contra su muslo, porque iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Oh, joder, se estaba masturbando con la pierna de su profesora...

-Estoy a punto, Alex… Sigue.

-Joder –gruñó mordiendo ahora su cuello y embistiéndola más brusca, al mismo tiempo que movía sus propias caderas, sintiéndose ella misma también a punto.

Unos golpes en la puerta las frenaron a las dos, y notó cómo se apretaba contra sus dedos.

-Mierda... –susurró y se miraron a los ojos, antes de que Alex la tumbara en el escritorio y le tapara la boca con su mano libre, mientras la otra la golpeaba una y otra vez, muy rápido. Sintió un escalofrío al ver cómo cerraba los ojos con fuerza y elevaba las caderas, tensando las piernas.

-No estás aquí... Ahora mismo eres mía –quiso dejar claro, y notó su aliento de forma repetida en la palma de su mano por su agitada respiración.

Deseó tener en esos momentos una cámara para grabar lo que sucedía allí: tenía a la profesora Reyes toda para ella, tumbada en el escritorio de su despacho casi salpicando sobre él por lo empapada que estaba con cada una de las embestidas que creaba con su brazo.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Raven agarró su muñeca, sacando los dedos de su interior, y protestó al levantarse. ¿Tanto le habría costado al de ahí fuera que esa mujer tuviese otro orgasmo en paz? Probablemente hasta le dolía en esos momentos sus partes más íntimas. La vio colocarse la falda, y ella se entretuvo en limpiar sus dedos con su boca.

-Ponte debajo del escritorio, y quédate en silencio.

-¿Es alguna fantasía? –sonrió pícara.

-No, pero entiende que será un poco raro que esté echada la llave de la puerta cuando estoy en mi despacho con la alumna que me acosa en clases.

-Tan raro que es cierto lo que estaba pasando… -lamió sus labios, recorriéndola con la mirada mientras se terminaba de vestir y abría la ventana del despacho para ventilar por si se podía percibir lo que acababa de ocurrir en ese mismo lugar. Alex se acercó a ella, y sujetó su mejilla para besarla lentamente, sonriendo cuando la mujer empezó a corresponderle antes de apoyar las manos en sus hombros y empujarla levemente.

-Por favor... -suplicó, e hizo lo que le pedía.

Recogió su ropa y se metió bajo el escritorio, observando desde ahí que las bragas de su profesora estaban en el suelo y cogiéndolas justo a tiempo mientras dejaba entrar al gilipollas que las había interrumpido. No reconoció la voz, así que supuso que sería algún alumno de otro año. Miró las piernas de su profesora cuando se sentó frente a ella, y sintió una punzada en su muy necesitado sexo. Intentó controlar su respiración, que se iba volviendo pesada a medida que su mente empezaba a fantasear con situaciones así, y entonces notó la ropa interior de la mujer en su mano, totalmente mojada entre sus dedos, y miró automáticamente sus piernas de nuevo. Estaba sin ropa interior...

Joder.

Notó que temblaba ligeramente cuando apoyó la mano en su gemelo, subiendo por él hasta llegar a su rodilla, separándolas para ella y teniéndose que morder el labio con las vistas que pudo apreciar tan bien, agradeciendo la gran iluminación del despacho. A pesar de estar bajo aquel escritorio podía percibir lo hinchada que estaba y el brillo que su humedad creaba. Una mano la dejó en su rodilla, intentando que no las volviese a juntar, y se quedó observando aquel sexo palpitante que se moría por tener en la boca otra vez, sintiendo cómo el suyo propio reclamaba también atención.

Oh, joder, necesitaba que la tocase, o tocarse ella misma...

Esperó paciente a que la mujer explicase a ese idiota lo que fuese que quería y, cuando escuchó que la profesora decía a su alumno que cerrase tras salir y, seguidamente, se echó hacia atrás aún sentada en la silla, salió de su escondite con su ayuda.

-Aquí es peligroso, Alex -comentó mientras la alumna se vestía, al estar aún medio desnuda.

-Peligroso y excitante -la vio morderse el labio, antes de que hablase-. ¿Te ha gustado?

-Creo que has podido comprobar que sí me ha gustado, ¿o no? -ambas se sonrieron, y quiso acercarla a su cuerpo y volver a besar esos labios que se lamía despacio-. ¿Y a ti?

-¿Tú sabes cómo me tienes? -preguntó de vuelta.

-No, no lo sé -contestó, como si fuera obvio.

Alex se puso frente a ella, sin abrocharse aún los pantalones, y cogió su mano, colándola con la suya bajo la ropa interior, suspirando a la vez cuando sus dedos estuvieron en su humedad.

-Así, las veinticuatro horas por ti.

-Exagerada -dijo con la voz algo más ronca, mirándose las dos fijamente.

-Bueno, veinte horas al día. Cuatro de descanso -gimió cuando la profesora movió levemente los dedos entre sus pliegues, y fue automáticamente a besarla, pero la mujer se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuánto tardarías en correrte si te toco ahora? -se levantó de la silla y la pegó contra el escritorio.

-Probablemente nad… -movió sus dedos más rápido sobre su clítoris y soltó un gemido que quedó ahogado por la palma de la mano libre de su profesora, que se colocó sobre su boca. Joder, joder...

La escuchó jadear al mismo y pegar su boca al otro lado de su propia mano. Dejó los ojos entreabiertos y observó los suyos marrones de tan cerca, y gimió de nuevo, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Te gusta así? -preguntó en un murmullo, y contestó asintiendo y disfrutando de cómo se movía con firmeza donde la necesitaba tanto. ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar?

Agarró su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, apretando sus dedos en ella cuando notó que el orgasmo la golpeaba. Intentó librarse de su mano, necesitaba besarla, y tuvo que moverla con su brazo, atrapando sus labios al instante para gemir en esa boca tan apetecible mientras temblaba contra sus dedos y agarraba con fuerza los mechones castaños de su melena. Vio a la mujer sonreír y llevarse sus propios dedos a los labios, dejándola sin aliento. Y menos mal que estaba el escritorio para sujetarla.

-Sabes bien, Woods -la mirada que le echó le puso los pelos de punta-. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Alex sonrió, abrochándose de nuevo los pantalones y dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada cómplice a su profesora. La cual recibió de vuelta.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **Antes de nada, pedimos perdón por haber tardado tanto en volver a actualizar, pero hemos estado ocupadas. Cosas de la vida. De todas formas, os regalamos el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha. Creo que no os podéis quejar...**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido la primera cita de Clexa tras empezar de cero? Ay, me salen corazones de los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo, siguen siendo las mismas cachondillas de siempre... A ver cuánto aguantan... Lexa ha mencionado a Amber, pero no ha querido profundizar, parece que ha entendido eso de ir por la verdad por delante, y perfectamente respetable que no haya querido hablar en ese momento de ella. PRÓXIMAMENTE. ¿Qué pensáis de la regla de en cada cita, si va bien, te dejo que beses una parte nueva de mi cuerpo? ¿Cuándo serán los labios? Clarke, Clarke, te mueres por besar a Lexa... No disimules.**

 **Alex, Alex... ¿qué te está pasando con la señorita Reyes? A ver, cuéntanos... ¿Qué es ese detallito de llevarle caramelos para la garganta si solo te la quieres tirar? ¿Solo se la quiere tirar o nuestra gemela salvaje está dejando atrás la obsesión y ahora está más pendiente de la profesora? Contadnos. Bueno, tras muchas peticiones, aquí lo habéis tenido: ¿qué hizo Raven cuando le llegó el vídeo? En realidad no estaba en una escena como tal, pero os regalamos el flashback, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Y la profesora? ¿Qué siente por Alex? Además de deseo... ¿o solo es eso?**

 **Ay, personalmente, la siguiente escena Clexa ha sido de mis ultrasfavoritas de todo el fic en general. FDO: Ginsey, la que escribe los reviews.**

 **Pues eso, me ha parecido un super detalle de Lexa, improvisado y con final feliz, porque, claro, las vidas que han tenido las dos han sido muy diferentes, y Clarke no ha podido estar más ilusionada con esa salida express que ha acabado siendo una cita. En fin, que monas de la vida son... *corazones everywhere* ¿Y esa escena final? ¿Quién pensaba que iba a dejar que besase sus pechos? *levanta la mano* Bueno, Lexa no se ha quejado de besar su vientre, aunque quería bajar, pero... ¿quién no? ¡ES CLARKE!**

 **Bueno *se abanica fuerte a lo TinkerBell*... La última escena. Lo estábamos esperando con ansia, y ha llegado, porque ellas dos lo esperaban más. EN EL DESPACHO DE LA PROFESORA REYES, EN UN ESCRITORIO. Alex se ha salido con la suya, su fantasía más completa con la señorita Reyes... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo no puedo decir nada, porque tengo la garganta seca tras la escenita. AINYOMAMA. Voy a dar paso a Juno a ver si quiere decir algo sobre ella por mí:**

 **"Es _pero que se hayan desmayado tantas veces como nosotras escribiendo este capitulo sensual e.e"_**

 **Y ahora os toca a vosotras decidnos qué creéis que va a pasar a partir de ahora con las gemelas, con Clarke, con Raven, y con todos los que no han salido en este capítulo...**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **Intentaremos no tardar mucho esta vez.**

 **Y, si tardamos, paciencia, por favor.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Lexa se encontraba allí porque acompañó a Clarke, quien, a su vez, había acudido por no dejar solo a Bellamy de espectador en el partido de rugby de su novio, quien estaba muy metido en el armario y, por lo tanto, no lo era de forma oficial. Alex y Octavia acabaron uniéndose al plan: su gemela derrochaba felicidad por los cuatro costados y decía que tenía ganas de marcha; y Octavia, quien aún no soltaba prenda sobre su hombre misterioso, también quiso unirse para conocer a la pareja de su hermano. Así que, tras haber estado en el partido, el cual habían ganado y donde se lo habían pasado fantásticamente, habían sido invitados a la fiesta que realizaría el equipo de rugby para celebrarlo. En realidad, era una fiesta a la que podía asistir todo el que quisiera, pero gracias a los contactos de Bellamy, se habían ganado una invitación casi inmediata.

La fiesta se celebraba en una de las casas de fraternidad que Lexa a veces odiaba por ser todo siempre una "puta locura", y lo confirmó cuando llegaron al lugar y todo era un autentico caos: música a todo volumen, tíos sin camiseta haciendo el tonto y las competencias en distintos grupitos dentro de la fiesta de ver quién bebía más. Su hermana, en cambio, se quedó encantada con el ambiente y Lexa frunció el ceño al verla charlando animadamente con Bellamy. Al principio se habían lanzado miradas de odio, pero a medida de que el partido avanzaba y ambos comenzaron a soltar protestas con las distintas faltas en el partido de Rugby, se habían acercado y parecían estar congeniando lentamente.

-Eso era lo que me faltaba por ver -le comentó a Clarke al oído, apretando su mano de forma divertida. La rubia miró hacia donde estaban su cuñada y su mejor amigo, y rio entre dientes.

-Y vendrán cosas peores... -las dos carcajearon y fueron juntas a por algo de beber.

Clarke se sentó sobre sus piernas en uno de los sofás mientras los cuatro, junto a un par de chicos más, tenían una acalorada discusión sobre si la muerte por coma etílico entraba dentro de las mejores formas de morir. Era un tema estúpido, pero el alcohol hacía que todo pareciese muy interesante y ver a Clarke sonreír de esa forma sentada sobre sus muslos era fantástico, así que, simplemente, se relajó observando cómo su gemela argumentaba cuál era la mejor formar de dejar el mundo.

-Y tras esto, concluyo que la mejor manera de morir es entre las piernas de una mujer, y punto -los chicos que estaban alrededor vitorearon y chocaron las manos con ella, haciendo que Alex sonriera orgullosa.

-Yo creo que morir es malo, no importa, da igual como sea –retó Bellamy a la chica.

-¿Y si te mueres mientras te están dando mambo por detrás? -bromeó Alex alzando las cejas, y Bellamy sonrió pícaro.

-Bueno… -todos carcajearon, incluyendo a Lexa, quien giró el rostro cuando notó que Clarke la miraba.

-¿Te diviertes? -le preguntó a la rubia, que asintió con media sonrisa, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

-Siempre que estoy contigo lo hago –besó su nariz tras acariciar su mejilla-. Aunque más me gustaría estar a solas ahora mismo… -los ojos de Lexa brillaron de forma automática.

-No se diga más -se pusieron de pie sin decir nada y la morena la cogió de la mano, llevándosela hacía la parte trasera del lugar.

Alex observó cómo su hermana y Clarke se iban de forma muy poco disimulada y tuvo ganas de gritarles que usaran protección, pero seguro que no la oirían por el volumen de la música. Apartó su vaso de cerveza y le agradeció a Octavia cuando apareció con otro. Estaba feliz… Bueno, no, esa no era la palabra. Estaba pletórica, sentía que nada ni nadie podía joder su estado de ánimo tras haber podido tener a Raven Reyes en su boca, en su mano, contra su piel... Cerró los ojos unos segundos apartando esos recuerdos, porque sabía que iba a calentarse, y no era el momento. Estaba claro que iban a repetir, lo había visto en el rostro de Raven y ella misma se moría por volver a tener ese jugoso sabor en su boca. Esos últimos días no había querido presionar demasiado a su profesora, y estaba esperando que se produjese un acercamiento más natural mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de triunfo. Aunque junto a esa sensación estaba otra algo más profunda, y es que se dio cuenta, con el paso de las horas, de una necesidad muy fuerte que tenía de ella. En eso envidiaba bastante a su gemela, quien podía estar pavoneándose delante de todo el mundo con su chica e incluso irse de manera poco disimulada a meterse mano en algún sitio. Suspiró y se hundió en la silla, sintiendo como un enorme brazo pasaba sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa, guapísima? -escuchó que le preguntaba Bellamy, dándole otra cerveza. Se había acabado el anterior y no se había dado ni cuenta. ¿Cuántas llevaba ya? Bueno, qué más daba, aunque suponía que el cambio de su estado de ánimo se debía al alcohol.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido que necesitas mucho a alguien?

-Bueno, te puedo decir que a alguien no, pero algo si: mi pinza para las cejas. No puedo vivir sin ella –la morena rio divertida y se mordió el labio-. ¿Quieres contarle a Tinker-Bell qué te ocurre?

-La verdad es que no lo sé... Esto es nuevo para mí…

-Imagino que tiene que ver con una chica.

-Imaginas bien -aunque realmente la palabra "chica" se quedaba corta. Raven no era una chica, era una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. ¿Quizás por eso la tenía tan mal en todos los sentidos?

-Menos mal que yo me salvé de todo ese drama -dijo orgulloso.

-¿Quieres decir que los hombres no tienen dramas?

-Es distinto -puso una mueca-. Cuéntale a tu amiga Tinker-Bell qué pasa con esa chica.

-Se podría decir que es la primera vez que me interesa acostarme con alguien más de una vez. Es nuevo, ¿sabes? Y no sé… -carraspeó- Yo antes me tiraba a alguien y ya... pero con ella… -suspiró.

-¿Y mi hermana? –preguntó, tanteando, mientras miraba cómo Octavia charlaba con un grupo de chicos.

-Tu hermana es mi amiga -negó-. No te preocupes, tengo a otra en mente ahora mismo… -el chico suspiró de forma dramática y se puso un dedo en el mentón.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Probablemente la necesito.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora y te estás enamorando de esa chica -le puso la mano en el hombro-. Es hora de que te comas tan solo un chochito por el resto de tu vida, Alex.

-¡No! -exclamó asustada. No podía ser, ¿verdad?- ¿Realmente lo crees? -preguntó un poco atemorizada.

Bellamy asintió divertido y levantó la mano pidiendo más cerveza a uno de los chicos del equipo de rugby.

-No soy tu puto camarero, Bellamy -le reclamó el chico y el aludido le lanzó un beso cuando, de todas formas, le trajo las cervezas.

-Toma, mi vida. Bebe, creo que lo necesitas -la chica se llevó el vaso a los labios, algo pensativa.

¿Cómo había pasado de estar eufórica a sentirse así? Era muy extraño. Sentía que quería llamar a Raven, escuchar su voz, decirle que quería darle besos por todos lados y sin parar... Se llevó las manos a la cara. Era el alcohol, estaba claro.

-Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?

-Yo creo que sí -suspiró-, pero, oye, el amor es bonito a veces.

-¿Amor? Bell, no sé lo que es eso.

-¿Y eso es porque no has querido o porque simplemente no ha pasado?

-Creo que un poco de las dos… -se encogió de hombros- No estoy en contra del amor, no es eso… Simplemente... estaba feliz con mi vida como estaba, y ahora…

-Y ahora ha aparecido esta chica que te ha puesto todo de cabeza.

-Es gracioso que sigas llamándola chica, porque no es para nada una chica.

-¡¿Es un chico?! –Alex, que le estaba dando un sorbo a su cerveza, la escupió, sintiendo que salía incluso por su nariz. Bellamy estaba abanicándose de forma dramática debido al gran cotilleo: Alexa Woods había cambiado de acera.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó-. Creo que las posibilidades de que yo este con un chico son las mismas de que tú estés con una chica.

-He tenido mis momentos…

-¿En serio? -ambos se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas.

-Claro que no -respondió moviendo la mano de forma dramática-. Lo mío es una polla bien grande.

-Bueno, existe el arnés y esas cosas… -Bellamy puso cara de asco.

-Pollas reales, nena -suspiró-. Como la de mi macho -dijo mirando a Roan desde lejos.

Alex estaba al tanto de que tenían una relación secreta y no es que fuera de su incumbencia, pero ya que ella le había contado tantas cosas, esperaba que el chico soltara también algo.

-¿Siempre es así? -le susurró- ¿Cada uno por su lado? -Bellamy se miró las uñas, que las tenía pintadas con un poco de brillo y completamente pulcras.

-Es lo que hay, supongo.

-No tienes por qué conformarte con solo eso, Bell.

-Clarke me ha contado que vosotras nunca tuvisteis que estar en el armario. Así que no sabes lo que es -se puso un poco más serio-, pero yo sí se lo que es y, en parte, lo entiendo -se reclinó en la silla-. Confieso que a veces sí que me gustaría que, al menos, me hiciera sentir un poco importante, ¿sabes?

-Te entiendo –asintió.

-¿Lo haces?

-Al menos lo intento -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Le quieres?

-¿Acaso no se nota?

-¿Y él te quiere?

-Yo creo que sí…

-Entonces supongo que eso es lo importante. Lo demás podéis ir trabajándolo con el tiempo. Eso sí, nunca dejes que te menosprecie por muy en el armario que esté, Bell. Vales mucho.

-Aww -ambos se abrazaron como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida-. Eres mi gemela favorita, que lo sepas –la chica rio.

-Eres genial, gracias por escucharme.

-Te quiero mucho -le susurró Bell, bastante borracho.

-Y yo a ti, mariquita –contestó de igual forma.

-Imbécil.

-¿Está llegando el fin del mundo? -escucharon la voz de Octavia y se separaron.

-¡O! –exclamó la chica cogiéndola del brazo- Ven, únete al club de los deprimidos.

-No, gracias. Prefiero ir a ver las guarrerías que deben estar haciendo ahora mismo Lexa y Clarke…

-Es verdad -convino Bellamy-. ¿Dónde se han metido esas dos?

Clarke no podía dejar de reír con lo que le estaba diciendo Lexa. Habían ido hasta una pequeña terraza del piso de arriba mientras terminaban sus vasos de cerveza y Lexa le contaba historias tontas de cuando Alex y ella eran unas adolescentes muy cachondas.

-Ahora sois dos adultas muy cachondas -Lexa cogió los dos vasos rojos colocándolos uno al lado del otro sobre la orilla de la pared.

-Lo de adultas no lo tengo muy claro… -le sonrió y se asomó hacía abajo observando a toda la gente que estaba allí- ¿No te parece divertido inventar historias sobre la gente que ves? –la rubia se asomó a su lado cuando le hizo la pregunta.

-¿Inventar historias?

-Si, por ejemplo -comenzó a decir-: esas dos chicas guapas de ahí que están hablando con ese otro chico… -señaló y miró a Clarke, quien la observaba seria.

-Me he quedado en "chicas guapas".

-Pero no más que tú, por supuesto -ambas sonrieron-. ¿Cuál crees que es su historia? Yo creo que son pareja y que no saben cómo deshacerse del chico.

-No creo, parecen entretenidas.

-La pelirroja está a punto de quedarse dormida.

-¡Eso no lo puedes ver desde aquí! -rio Clarke y ambas se giraron quedando frente a frente.

-¿Sabes lo que sí puedo ver? -le susurró mirándola intensamente- Lo hermosa que eres -levantó la mano acariciando su mejilla-, y lo afortunada que soy al estar esta noche contigo. Quiero que todas mis noches y todos mis días sean tuyos de ahora en adelante, Clarke -la rubia sintió que sus mejillas ardían.

-Cuando dices cosas como esas, se me olvida que estoy enfadada contigo y solo me apetece besarte.

-Hazlo –la mano de la morena seguía en su mejilla, y no pudo evitar acercar su rostro al suyo.

Lexa se acercó aún más, acariciando suavemente el rostro de la chica con su pulgar, tanteando y pidiendo permiso para poder unir sus labios de la forma en la que se estaba murieron por hacer. Se estremeció cuando Clarke entreabrió la boca y su aliento caliente rozó sus labios. Estuvieron así varios segundos, respirando sobre la otra, hasta que, por fin, Clarke atrapó los labios de la morena de forma lenta y sensual, haciendo que ambas suspiraran. Se separaron para mirarse unos segundos y sonrieron, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Volvieron a unir sus labios y Lexa succionó el labio inferior de su acompañante antes de abrir la boca, buscando el contacto de su lengua, comenzando a mover la suya de tal forma que consiguió que Clarke se aferrara a su cuello y gimiese sobre su boca. Las manos de la morena se apretaron en su cintura y devoró sus labios de forma lenta y erótica, sin prisa alguna y sin parecer desesperada, aunque lo estuviese. Estaba desesperada por su sabor y sus gemidos, pero besarla lentamente también era la gloria, beber poco a poco de su miel era fantástico y no quería que acabase jamás.

Acunó las mejillas de Clarke con sus manos y suspiró cuando la rubia abrió más la boca, esta vez cogiéndola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Pararon un segundo para coger aire y volvieron a devorar la boca de la otra hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a estremecerse por la necesidad de más. Las manos de Lexa se deslizaron por sus brazos, su cintura y acabaron en sus glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza mientras continuaban con el beso.

Clarke sonrió tras romper el beso, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y la morena dejó besos en su sien.

-Dios santo –murmuró-, no sabes cuánto he soñado con volver a sentir tus labios otra vez, preciosa. Son los más bonitos y más dulces que he besado nunca…

-Eso se lo dices a todas -rio Clarke, aún abrazándola.

-No -Lexa la estrechó más contra sí-. Solo te lo digo a ti, porque es cierto -se perdió en el olor de su pelo-. Y ahora es mejor que regresemos con la gente, porque no respondo por mis actos tras el beso que me has dado.

-¿Yo? Tú eres la que sabe besar aquí –pellizcó el costado de la morena.

-Claro, yo me he besado a mí misma -sonrió separándose para mirarla, colocando un mechón de pelo rubio detrás de su oreja-. ¿Esto significa que estoy perdonada?

-Creo que te lo has ganado -se acercó dándole un beso rápido en los labios y la cogió de la mano-. Venga, volvamos, creo que necesito otra cerveza.

-O podríamos ir a mi habitación o tu habitación…

-No presiones, Woods -ambas rieron y Lexa la abrazo de forma cariñosa desde atrás, dándole un beso en el cuello.

En pocos minutos, se reunieron de nuevo con el grupo, donde se ganaron unas cuantas miradas suspicaces, sobre todo de Alex, Bellamy y Octavia.

-¿Dónde estabais? -preguntó Alex de forma impertinente.

-Cogiendo aire fresco -explicó Lexa divertida.

-Yo creo que estabais intercambiando aire más bien -fingió besar su mano de forma obscena, haciendo que todos rieran.

-En realidad estábamos liándonos en la terraza -dijo sin más Clarke para quitarle peso al asunto.

-Ah -Octavia alzó un dedo-, hablando de eso: propongo debate sobre qué gemela besa mejor –las chicas en cuestión fruncieron el ceño, y Clarke se quedó pensativa.

-Esto va a estar bueno -Bellamy se frotó las manos-. Veamos… -miró a las dos competidoras- ¿Deberíamos hacerlo por puntos? Ay –dramatizó de nuevo-, mi vena cotilla me hace querer besarlas para poder participar también...

-¡No! -exclamaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, y Octavia y Clarke carcajearon divertidas.

-Si es por puntos, creo que Alex se lleva un ocho, y Lexa un diez -dijo Clarke luego y Octavia asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo -levantó su vaso de forma afirmativa.

-¡¿Cómo que un ocho?! -exclamo la aludida indignada, y Lexa y Bellamy comenzaron a reír- Exijo una explicación ahora mismo.

-Tú eres buena en el toqueteo, pero creo que en cuanto a los movimientos de lengua en el beso Lexa gana -le explicó Octavia.

-Eso no es verdad –frunció el ceño.

-Bollito, se están metiendo contigo -canturreó.

-Ya, claro, tú estás contenta porque te han escogido como la mejor.

-En realidad Clarke no cuenta, no es objetiva -quiso mediar Bellamy.

-Pero Octavia sí lo es -opinó Clarke, y la hermana de Bellamy se sonrojó un poco, ya que había hecho alusión a su _crush_ con Alexa.

-Mirad, me voy a por otra cerveza, y no os vuelvo a besar a ninguno de de vosotros.

-Alex, no te enfades... –Octavia se abrazó a su cintura cuando pasó por delante de ella.

-¡Suéltame, traidora! –se quejó, intentando avanzar con los brazos de la chica rodeándola- Cuando necesites alguien que caliente tu cama, tendrás que buscarte a otra –se deshizo de su agarre, y miró a Bellamy-. Eres al único que voy a besar. Ven aquí –se inclinó sobre él y le dio un pico. Lexa no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-Yo te doy un diez, mi amor -le dijo Bellamy animándola.

-Por fin alguien que me quiere.

-¡Todos te queremos, bollito! -exclamó Lexa.

-Ya, ya... -hizo un gesto con la mano, caminando hacía la cocina para buscar más cerveza. Realmente no estaba molesta por esa tontería del beso, pero seguía teniendo esa extraña sensación de necesidad que estaba comenzando a asustarla de verdad.

-Hey –su hermana apareció juntó a ella-, ¿estás bien? Antes de irme te vi con mejor ánimo –la mayor soltó un suspiro antes de girarse para observar a su reflejo.

-¿Qué haces cuando quieres llamar a alguien, pero sabes que no puedes… -se lo pensó mejor-... o, más bien, no debes?

-Oh, cielos, ¿a quién quieres llamar?

-A alguien…

-Alex -pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su gemela-, si quieres hacerlo, hazlo, pero no mientras estés borracha. Puedes hacerlo mañana cuando tengas tus cinco sentidos bien -su hermana la miró y Lexa se preocupó al ver el miedo en sus ojos-. Vas a tener que contármelo algún día, bollito –aceptó el abrazo que le dio.

-Un día lo haré, lo prometo –suspiró, llevándose su cerveza, pero detuvieron su avance.

-Dame el móvil -le dijo, extendiendo la mano y Alex asintió tendiéndoselo.

-Eres la mejor.

-Sí, y te adoro -la cogió de la mano-. Vamos a divertirnos un rato más.

-Por favor -Alex suspiró, sabiendo que tener a Lexa en esos momentos junto a ella era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

-¿Se te ha quitado el enfado? -le pregunto Octavia.

-Con Clarke sí, pero contigo no –la miró sentándose a su lado-. Exijo una revisión de esa puntuación. Puedo ofrecer besos como muestra para que se haga…

Octavia negó divertida antes de inclinarse y agarrar su camisa para besarla suavemente en los labios, parando cualquier tipo de pensamiento que quisiera apoderarse de su mente, porque no estaba sintiendo absolutamente nada al besar a la chica.

-Un nueve –dijo finalmente su amiga, y todos rieron al ver enfurruñarse a Alex en el asiento, fingiendo molestia, pero realmente muy confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

X X X

El bullicio de la gente hacía que Clarke se sintiera extrañamente cómoda. Había pasado toda su vida prácticamente sola con sus abuelos y nunca había tenido una infancia o una adolescencia normal, por lo que tampoco había tenido demasiados amigos, y estar rodeada de gente la hacía sentirse bien, menos solitaria. Miró a un lado cuando vio a Alexa sentarse a su lado, estirando una bolsa pequeña de patatas fritas y una botella de agua mientras ella se llevaba a la boca un perrito caliente enorme y le daba un sorbo a un refresco.

-Gracias -sonrió Clarke observando divertida cómo devoraba la comida-. Pensé que los jugadores de fútbol eran estrictos con su dieta -comenzó a decir llevándose una patata frita a la boca.

-Cuando estoy nerviosa me entra hambre -respondió con la boca llena-. Además, tengo un buen metabolismo -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué estás nerviosa? Creía que quien competía era Lexa, no tú -entrecerró los ojos- ¿O es que para eso también os intercambiáis? –la chica comenzó a toser y Clarke sonrió triunfal.

-No vas a olvidarlo nunca, ¿verdad?

-Quizás con el tiempo -respondió mirando al frente, viendo cómo preparaban todo para la competición.

Lexa había estado preparándose toda la semana para este día y Clarke se moría por verla; aún recordaba lo sexy que le había parecido golpeando ese saco… Dios, de verdad, estaba intentando ponerle las cosas difíciles, pero era demasiado atractiva y deseaba tenerla en su cama.

-Sé que quien va a pelear es Lexa, pero igualmente sufro un poco cuando le pegan -puso una mueca-, aunque suele ser ella la que golpea más que ser la golpeada –sonrió con orgullo-. Si hubieses conocido a la Lexa de ocho años, ahora estarías sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber.

-Era mucho más tímida e insegura, y nunca entendí por qué; supongo que es simplemente su personalidad. Aunque ahora está mucho más calentona que yo… -frunció el ceño-. La diferencia es que ella lo piensa, pero no lo dice -miró a Clarke de reojo-. Estoy segura de que has comprobado esto de lo que te estoy hablando.

Clarke sonrió para sí misma, dándole un sorbo a su agua. Claro que sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando la gemela: estaba hablando de la forma en la que Lexa podía mirarla sin decir una palabra y hacer que su piel se encendiera, la forma en la que la besaba y la dejaba sin aliento, la forma increíble que tenía de acariciar...

-Puede ser -siguió sonriendo y vio a Alex sonreír también.

Octavia se acercó corriendo para sentarse al lado de la otra chica, y Clarke notó cómo la miraba. De verdad, la hermana de Bellamy tenía un gran _crush_ con la hermana de Lexa. Bueno, por suerte ese _crush_ no era con Lexa, porque podía llegar a ser muy celosa si se lo proponía.

-Hola, Clarke -la saludó-. No me he perdido de nada, ¿no?

-No, pero creo que está a punto de empezar -señaló Alex cuando vio movimiento en el área en donde se realizarían los combates.

La competición interestatal consistía en varios combates simultáneos, que se realizarían con estudiantes de las diversas universidades, cada una en su categoría, y, posteriormente, las últimas cuatro peleas se harían al final, hasta tener un ganador. Ese día les tocaba a las mujeres, y el día siguiente sería el turno de los chicos. Y, estaba claro que Alex no perdería el tiempo y miraría piernas, culos y escotes; aunque ese día descubrió que no les interesó ninguna de ninguna forma. Ojalá su profesora Reyes jugase al _Kick Boxing_... Eso sí que sería un espectáculo. Miró su móvil para ver si tenía algún mensaje suyo, pero otra vez no encontró nada. ¿Cuánto hacía de su encuentro? Una semana y tres días. Contados. Se moría por verla de nuevo, y eso de dejarle su tiempo no le estaba sirviendo para calmar los nervios que sentía. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, intentando no pensar más en ella en lo que quedaba de día, y levantó la vista buscando a su hermana.

-Mirad, ¡allí está! -señaló cuando las chicas salieron para ubicarse en los lugares donde se realizarían las peleas múltiples. Por suerte, las tres estaban bastante cerca de donde sería la posición de Lexa. Clarke sintió, como siempre, cosquillas en el estómago cuando Lexa la saludó con esa preciosa sonrisa, se moría por volver a sentir sus labios de nuevo- ¡Vamos, bebé! -la animó Alex, y Lexa le lanzó un beso.

Las peleas comenzaron y la rubia entendió lo que Alex quería decir. Lexa era muy buena, pero las otras chicas también lo eran, y ver la forma en la que distintos puñetazos y patadas iban hacia ella hacía que el corazón de Clarke latiera con fuerza. Cada vez que la morena realizaba un golpe o hacía esos increíbles giros en el aire, realizando patadas impresionantes, las tres aullaban y vitoreaban, animándola.

Las primeras rondas fueron sencillas, y antes de las dos últimas peleas, Lexa se acercó para saludar a su club de fans personal.

-Eres increíble, bebé –su hermana fue la primera en abrazarla a través de la pequeña valla que dividía al público del suelo del gimnasio-. ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó cuando se separó.

-Estoy perfectamente -respondió sin dejar de mirar a Clarke, quien también se acercó a ella y levantó la mano, tocándole un moratón que tenía en el brazo.

-Esto se va a poner peor -le advirtió y consiguió que la chica se acercase a ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Si eso va a hacer que me sigas tocando así, no me importa –la rubia acabó sonriendo y Lexa le dio un beso corto en los labios.

-Gracias por venir -le dijo y se despidió luego de las otras chicas.

Clarke observó cómo su hermana gemela le comentaba algo contra su oreja y Lexa reía y le pegaba antes de volver junto al entrenador.

-¿Qué le has dicho? -preguntó cuando volvieron a sentarse.

-Secreto de gemelas -dijo divertida mirándola de reojo. Clarke se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada.

-¿Era sobre mí?

-Puede ser -terminó sonriendo, y volvieron su atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Lexa llegó a la final y la rubia casi se desmaya cuando vio a su contrincante de la otra universidad: era enorme y la morena parecía una niña a su lado. Cuando la pelea empezó, se vieron bastante igualadas en cuanto a movimientos, pero los puños de esa chica debían dar el doble de fuerte, y hacían que Clarke se estremeciera cada vez que recibía uno. Estuvieron peleando con puños y patadas y moviéndose por toda la colchoneta mientras la gente gritaba emocionada porque les estaban regalando una gran pelea. De repente, la pierna de la otra chica se estampó con fuerza contra la cabeza de Lexa, consiguiendo que tanto Alex como Clarke se pusieran de pie llenas de preocupación. La gemela se aferró a la valla, dispuesta a saltarla si veía que Lexa la necesitaba.

El juez se acercó a la morena, que estaba en el suelo y parecía semiconsciente, preguntándole si podía seguir, y negó con la cabeza, consiguiendo que la mujer enorme de la otra universidad alzase los brazos con su victoria. Clarke seguía con los ojos fijos en Lexa, quien ya estaba siendo atendida por el equipo médico. La sentaron y se quitó el casco protector, escupiendo también el protector bucal; parecía algo mareada, y fue debidamente evaluada antes de dejar que se pusiera de pie.

-Parece que está bien -murmuró Octavia, y todas respiraron aliviadas.

Volvió al medio y el juez levantó la mano de la campeona, dejando así a Lexa en segundo lugar.

-Esa mujer es enorme -comentó Clarke y Alex asintió.

-Me pregunto si su conejo también será enorme… -se pudo escuchar las risas de Octavia antes de ver a Lexa irse hacia los vestidores, parecía triste y molesta.

La esperaron un rato fuera, mientras Alex hacía algunas bromas mientras se comía un paquete de galletas. ¿Esa chica no dejaba de comer?

-Esto se quema en una sesión de buen sexo, ¿a qué sí, O? -la de los ojos verdes le sonrió, y la rubia puso los ojos en blanco.

Lexa por fin salió con el bolso sobre el hombro y les sonrió un poco triste. Clarke notó que tenía un moretón cerca de la mejilla y se acercó a ella, abrazándola de forma automática, con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Lexa olía a esa fragancia tan suya que la volvía loca y Clarke estuvo a punto de pasar la nariz por su cuello, pero luego recordó que no estaban solas.

-Te han dejado fatal -acarició su rostro-. Tienes que echarte algo para los golpes -le dijo con preocupación.

-A eso iba, pero tengo la pomada en la habitación.

-Has peleado muy bien –le dijo Clarke y ambas sonrieron.

-Puedes venir conmigo y curarme -se miraron intensamente y Clarke se mordió el labio.

-Vale… -aceptó, y alguien carraspeó: era Alex.

-Bebé… -abrió los brazos y abrazó a su hermana- La próxima vez, la victoria será tuya.

-Ha sido mi culpa, no realicé bien mi defensa.

-¿Tu defensa? -preguntó Octavia sarcástica- Esa mujer medía dos metros.

-El tamaño no es importante, sino la técnica -le explicó Lexa-. De verdad, quería ganar, otro día será -se lamentó y sintió un escalofrío cuando Clarke la cogió de la mano-. Eh… Clarke y yo vamos a ir a buscar la pomada que me dejé en la habitación… -comenzó a decir y notó como Alexa comenzaba a sonreír- Después os llamamos para ver dónde estáis e ir a comer algo.

-Muy bien -aceptó Alex y Lexa la miró antes de irse, riendo, cuando la vio moviendo las caderas contra Octavia de forma obscena y poniendo caras, animándola, cuando Clarke les dio la espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Lexa dejó sus cosas a un lado de la cama antes de rebuscar la pomada entre sus cosas.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras -le explicó-. Además -se giró para mirarla-, a ellas también debe dolerles los golpes que yo les doy -le mostró la pomada-. ¿Me ayudas? -preguntó poniendo ojitos y Clarke rio, quitándole la crema de las manos.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor? -se aplicó un poco de pomada en los dedos y la esparció por la mejilla de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Mmm... -Lexa cerró los ojos dejando que los dedos de Clarke acariciaran su piel- La verdad es que me siento fatal por haber perdido y… -abrió los ojos encontrándose con sus ojos azules-... necesito un abrazo de consolación -finalizó volviendo a poner ojitos.

Clarke tenía que aceptar que verla peleando la había puesto bastante caliente, quitando los últimos instantes en donde pasó bastante miedo al verla tirada en la colchoneta. Y ahora, teniéndola ahí con esas heridas de guerra y ese olor cítrico que la volvía loca, estaba haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad.

-Un abrazo, ¿eh? -aplicó la pomada en su brazo y cuando levantó la vista vio a Lexa asintiendo con media sonrisa- ¿Alguna otra parte donde tenga que echarte? -señaló la crema y Lexa se levantó la camiseta, dejando a la vista su perfecto abdomen, y Clarke sintió que se quedaba sin respiración al ver su piel. Tenía tantas ganas de…

-Aquí -señaló un costado, cerca del pecho y no perdió el tiempo en pasar sus dedos por ahí. Se miraron, y vio a Lexa sonriendo, probablemente sabía lo mucho que la estaba excitando.

-Ya está -indicó la rubia bajando ella misma la camiseta para poder controlarse.

-¿Mi abrazo? -preguntó y Clarke la atrajo a su cuerpo. Se estremeció al percibir el olor de Lexa mucho más cerca, y adoró la forma en la que los brazos de la morena la rodearon. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el momento, y no pudo evitar reír cuando la cabeza de Lexa acabó en sus pechos.

-¿Esa era la finalidad?

-Estoy herida, Clarke -murmuró con picardía colocando las gafas sobre su cabeza y la chica dejó que su nariz acariciara la parte superior de su escote durante unos segundos.

-Lex… -le advirtió.

-Lo siento, son muy cómodas y me hacen sentir mejor.

Clarke la apartó divertida de un empujón, antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta para colocar la pomada sobre el escritorio de la morena. Se sobresaltó cuando el cuerpo de Lexa la acorraló, viendo cómo colocaba los brazos sobre la madera, a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -pudo preguntar, cerrando los ojos al sentir los pechos de Lexa en su espalda y su entrepierna rozando su trasero.

-No creo que pueda contenerme, Clarke... -la escuchó decir mientras dejaba que sus labios se deslizaran por la parte de atrás de su cuello. Sintió cómo su lengua se deslizaba hasta llegar a su oreja y cómo mordía su lóbulo y lo lamía de una forma que hizo que Clarke gimiera muy bajito- Ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de… -sintió una de las manos de Lexa sobre su abdomen, adentrándose en su camiseta- Las peleas suelen dejarme con la libido alta y esos vaqueros que llevas no me ayudan nada… -su otra mano acabó en su muslo y luego se deslizó hasta uno de sus glúteos, moviéndose poco a poco hacía su intimidad, tanteando, y esperando a que Clarke la apartase, pero la rubia se apoyó sobre la madera y empujó con sus caderas hacia atrás, demasiado extasiada con todas esas caricias.

Lexa aprovechó para mover los dedos sobre su intimidad, escuchándola jadear. Se acercó aún más, besando su cuello antes de lamerlo y morderlo, mientras movía las caderas para propiciar el contacto que tanto necesitaba con la rubia.

-Lexa… -gimió- Para… por favor... -la morena tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar las manos y su cuerpo de ella.

La rubia se giró y ambas se miraron.

-Lo siento, yo… -quiso disculparse, pero la rubia no dejó que acabara la frase, porque sus labios se unieron con los de la morena en un beso profundo que las dejó a ambas sin respiración.

Clarke la empujó hasta que Lexa acabó sentada sobre la cama, y gruñó cuando Clarke se puso sobre ella, volviéndola a besar y moviendo su cuerpo de una forma que hizo que Lexa tuviese que sujetarla por la cintura para no desmayarse por la excitación.

-No -la detuvo, apartando sus manos.

-Dios, me pone mucho que te hagas la dura, en serio -murmuró mordiendo el labios de la rubia, y esta sonrió lamiendo su labio superior, haciendo que Lexa jadeara.

-Puedo ser aún más dura -susurró quitándose la camiseta y el sujetador bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa, quien se quedó embobada al ver esos manjares tan cerca de su rostro. Acercó sus manos, pero la rubia le dio un manotazo-. Las manos quietas, Lexa.

-Pero… -no terminó la frase porque Clarke volvió a besarla y gimió al sentir los pechos desnudos de la chica rozándola- Dios… -comenzó otra vez con el movimiento de caderas sobre ella- De verdad, necesito tocarte.

-No -juntó su frente con la de Clarke-, mando yo... –sonrió contra sus labios- Yo decido lo que haces.

Lexa casi agradeció al señor en voz alta cuando la rubia se estiró, dejando los pechos a la altura de su boca, y levantó la ceja coqueta con un movimiento de cabeza. Llevó su lengua hacía uno de los pezones que esperaban ser estimulados, estremeciéndose cuando los gemidos de la rubia comenzaron a inundar la habitación.

-Tan perfectos… -murmuró, comenzando a chuparlos- Tan jodidamente perfectos –repitió, esta vez mordiéndolos, sintiendo la mano de Clarke en su nuca.

Necesitaba más, pero aún no quería dar el paso y tener sexo con Lexa. Le gustaba sentirla tan frustrada y necesitada, aunque sabía que en algún momento no tendría la fuerza para frenarla. Estaba comprobándolo con cómo se estaba poniendo con tan solo sus labios estimulando completamente su pecho.

-Tienes mucha ropa -le dijo Clarke al sentir las gotas de sudor recorrer su espalda cuando coló las manos bajo su ropa y cómo el cuerpo de Lexa emanaba un delicioso calor.

Quitó su camiseta y sus dedos recorrieron toda su piel hasta llegar a la tela del sujetador, quitándoselo sin pensar. Miró unos segundos la nueva zona expuesta antes de devorar de nuevo su boca mientras ambas gemían por la sensación de tener sus pechos friccionando.

Lexa se movió contra su piel, haciendo que sus pezones rozaran los ya estimulados de Clarke, quien metió las manos en su pelo. Sus movimientos de caderas se hicieron más frenéticos mientras Lexa también se movía e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no tocarla, pero sus manos acabaron sin que pudiera controlarlas en sus glúteos, acompañando sus movimientos. No pareció darle mucha importancia, pero, cuando intentó acariciar los costados de su cintura, la rubia apartó sus manos, consiguiendo que Lexa suspirara con frustración y la otra sonriera.

-Necesito correrme, Lex -murmuró Clarke entre gemidos y jadeos, y gimió aún más fuerte cuando la lengua de Lexa se enredó con la suya de manera sensual.

-Déjame tocarte –suplicó, y dejó besos de fuego en su cuello y su esternón.

-No –sentenció, cogiendo el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, mordisqueando sus labios-, pero puedes hacer que me corra de otras formas -dijo con voz ronca y Lexa vibró cuando sus caderas comenzaron a moverse más rápido-. Necesito correrme –repitió-. Ahora -siguió moviéndose y Lexa la cogió por la cintura antes de dejarla de espaldas contra el colchón.

Clarke no protestó cuando Lexa le quitó los vaqueros, viendo cómo ella se desprendía de los suyos también; las bragas de Lexa eran negras y la hacían ver jodidamente sexy. Gimió cuando el cuerpo de la morena acabó sobre el suyo, levantando su pierna para hacer que las intimidades de ambas encajaran, y adoró la sensación de sentirla tan caliente y húmeda, aunque fuese a través de esa fina tela que las cubría a las dos. Lexa comenzó a moverse y friccionarse contra ella, y sus bocas se fusionaron.

Comenzó a moverse también, acompasando los movimientos de Lexa y esta colocó los antebrazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos con los labios entreabiertos por los jadeos y el cuello tenso. Clarke pasó la lengua por ese cuello, saboreando su sudor, sintiendo como el fin se aproximaba y como su entrepierna se humedecía más y cosquilleaba de una forma exquisita. Se aferró a sus glúteos y Lexa se movió aún más rápido, volviéndola a besar. Clarke comenzó a gemir mucho más fuerte al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de precipitarse, así que arqueó el cuerpo, gritando el nombre de Lexa mientras la morena seguía moviéndose y acababa con otro grito en su cuello. Acarició la espalda sudada de la morena con sus uñas y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lexa alzó la cabeza y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Me muero por probarte -le susurró y Clarke estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, que a la mierda todo, que la quería entre sus piernas, pero el móvil de Lexa comenzó a sonar y la morena suspiró-. Debe ser Alex… -dijo dejando besos en su mentón.

-Deberíamos irnos…

-O no… -besó su cuello, y Clarke rio.

-No voy a dejarte aún bajar al paraíso -le advirtió y Lexa la miró con cara de niña pequeña-. No me pongas esa cara -le dio un beso rápido-. Venga, vayamos a comer, que me muero de hambre -la morena asintió resignada y ambas comenzaron a vestirse entre miradas cómplices.

-Yo también me muero de hambre -murmuró mirando su entrepierna y Clarke carcajeó lanzándole una almohada.

X X X

Se había acostado con Alexa y fue el mejor polvo de su vida.

No iba a negarlo, porque era muy cierto: el mejor polvo de su vida había sido con una chica de, a saber qué edad, ¿veinte? ¿Veintiuno? Suspiró, levantándose del sofá para llenarse otra vez la copa de vino en la cocina, haciéndose un masaje en la frente mientras caminaba. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma poniendo en peligro incluso su puesto de trabajo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bastante mal se sentía por todo lo que le rodeaba para tener un problema más. Llevaba días intentando no quedarse con ellas a sola, aunque no sabía si había sido tan efectivo por su capacidad de huir de clases o de la facultad, o porque Alexa ya no tenía interés en ella, pues ya se la había follado. Un sentimiento muy desagradable la recorrió, ¿y si había sido una apuesta realmente? ¿Cuál iba a ser su reputación si la chica iba por ahí comentando que se la había tirado en el despacho? Bebió un sorbo de vino, e intentó tranquilizarse mientras volvía al sofá.

El timbre de la puerta la alertó y se levantó, pensando que sería un vecino. Y, si era un vecino, ya era tarde para visitas nocturnas... Abrió la puerta, vio a Alexa y se quedó sorprendida, observando cómo respiraba agitada. Iba vestida con una chaqueta gris oscura con una camisa de franela burdeos y unos pantalones negros ajustados con una rotura en cada rodilla.

-La puerta del portal estaba abierta y he entrado… -miró sus ojos, tenía el rostro angustiado y se fijó en que sus manos temblaban- Estaba celebrando la no victoria de mi hermana... Y ni si quiera... -las palabras se atropellaban unas con otras en su discurso.

-¿Estás bien? -se preocupó al verla de esa forma.

-No sé qué me pasa. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Raven -dio un paso hacia delante y ella, al contrario, dio uno hacia atrás-. No puedo dejar de pensar en tu olor, en tu piel, en tus besos, en tus gemidos -siguió dando pasos, y cerró la puerta cuando entró dentro-, en lo que te necesito hacer mía otra vez… -su espalda dio contra un mueble, y Alex consiguió estar pegada a ella, subiendo una de sus manos hacia sus mejillas.

-Alexa… -susurró. No sabía qué responderle.

-No sé lo que me has hecho, pero creo que soy ya adicta a ti -respiró hondo con esas palabras, y es que necesitaba escuchar frases así.

Agarró el cuello de su camisa y la acercó a ella, atrapando sus carnosos labios y derritiéndose con la calidez que emanaban. Separó sus labios cuando sintió su lengua delinearlos, dándole permiso para que entrase en su boca, y se arquearon al mismo tiempo contra la otra.

-No debería estar haciendo esto –confesó, y vio que no apartaba la mirada de sus labios-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé -volvió a besarla, y ambas soltaron un sonido de agrado cuando sus lenguas se encontraron de nuevo-. No te haces una idea de lo que necesitaba besarte, Raven.

-No deberíamos repetir.

-Lo deseas tanto como yo...

-Eso no te lo puedo negar -susurró, volviéndola a besar.

-Te necesito desnuda contra mi cuerpo…

A la mierda, le dijeron que debía dejarse llevar, y eso iba a hacer. Dio un salto para que la cogiese, rodeándola con brazos y piernas y sonriendo en el beso cuando sintió sus grandes manos en sus glúteos, apretándolos con fuerza.

-Dímelo –pidió Alex contra su boca.

-¿El qué?

-Que me deseas.

-Te deseo -susurró contra sus labios, escuchando un suspiro salir de ellos.

-¿Dónde está tu habitación? Necesito hacértelo en una cama.

-No digas que quieres "hacérmelo" -pidió ahora ella.

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? –mordió el labio de la profesora cuando terminó de decir la frase.

-Que quieres follarme -notó cómo temblaba, y tuvo que apretar su agarre con las piernas para no caerse. Sonrió cuando vio su rostro totalmente extasiado, y sintió un escalofrío cuando habló sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Quiero follarte, y mucho.

Le indicó dónde estaba su habitación y, una vez llegaron jadearon en la boca de la otra al caer en el colchón, continuando con el beso. Quitó su chaqueta casi de forma desesperada, tirándola al suelo y agarrando el cuello de su camisa otra vez para sentirla completamente sobre su cuerpo, embriagándose con lo bien que olía. Raven coló las manos bajo su camisa, acariciando su espalda, sintiéndola temblar sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó y se observaron a los ojos.

-Me cuesta controlarme contigo mucho.

-Yo creo que te has controlado muy bien hasta ahora.

-Quizás por eso ya no puedo más.

Alex jadeó cuando su espalda golpeó contra el colchón, y la profesora disfrutó de la forma en la que la miraba con los labios entreabiertos y respirando agitada. Se quedó sentada en su abdomen y se desprendió de la sudadera que llevaba, sin nada debajo.

-No te controles -no reconoció su propia voz cuando salió de sus labios, la excitación había crecido en ella cuando vio esos ojos oscurecerse y la forma en la que lamió sus labios. Un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa.

-Estoy loca por ti, Raven -habló con voz ronca, sentándose y dejándola sentada ahora entre sus piernas.

-Demuéstralo -empezó a moverse sobre ella, y sonrió cuando gimió y pasó sus manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a sus glúteos.

Se volvieron a besar de forma húmeda, y comenzó a desabrochar a ciegas su camisa hasta desprenderse de ella, dejándola caer sobre el colchón. Acarició otra vez su espalda y desabrochó su sujetador, lanzándolo lejos de ahí.

No podía evitar pensar en esos pequeños detalles que hacían que el sexo con una chica fuese tan nuevo y, al mismo tiempo, tan excitante. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Alex era esos labios carnosos y suaves que tenía y la forma que tenía de besarla, con ese deseo y esa pasión acumulada.

Sintió esas manos grandes por su espalda, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, y suspiró cuando su boca dejó la suya y empezó a bajar por su cuello, quedándose bastante tiempo en él, haciéndola gemir cuando lamía o mordía en su piel. Alexa continuó con un camino húmedo hasta su pecho, atrapando su pezón y endureciéndolo más en su boca cuando se dedicó a succionarlo. La forma de entretenerse en su cuerpo sí que no la había sentido nunca; estaba desesperada por hacerle de todo, y lo sabía, pero se quedaba todo el tiempo del mundo en cada zona de su piel, y se lo demostraba mientras pasaba de un pecho a otro, incluso arañando sus pezones con los dientes y logrando que se arquease hacia ella. Miró sus labios fijamente y la forma en la que se separaban para lamer su seno completamente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de lo que hacía.

Agarró el pelo de su nuca y la separó de ella tirando de él hacia atrás antes de buscar sus labios de nuevo, introduciendo la lengua completamente en su boca, escuchándola gemir al mismo tiempo que apretaba su pecho con esos dedos largos. La tumbó en el colchón empujándola por el hombro y la miró desde su posición. Ella también quería darle placer. Miró sus pechos, jamás pensó que estaría con una mujer en la cama, pero la excitación que sentía viéndola de esa forma era muy grande. Además, ya tenía una edad para no andar preocupándose de orientaciones sexuales; quería en esos instantes darle placer a Alexa, y lo iba a hacer.

Apoyó las manos en su abdomen y lo acarició, se notaba que hacía ejercicio aunque no tuviese los músculos definidos, porque la piel era tersa y dura. Movió las manos, mordiéndose el labio con las sensaciones que parecía producirle; se basaba, sobre todo, en su rostro y en la forma que tenía de estremecerse.

-Ve todo lo lento que quieras. Tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? -la mujer asintió, esta vez no iban a interrumpirlas nadie- Haz lo que te apetezca, y no te obligues a hacer nada.

No contestó, simplemente siguió subiendo hasta volver a tener sus pechos en sus manos, escuchando cómo su respiración cambiaba, y la suya propia también. No tuvo que mover demasiado los dedos para sentir ya sus pezones endurecidos completamente. Movió uno de ellos con el pulgar antes de pellizcarlo, mirando la forma en la que separaba los labios o entrecerraba los ojos por el placer. Se inclinó y la observó de cerca antes de buscar su boca y besarla, apretando con su mano completamente su seno. Mordió su labio inferior, le encantaba lo bien que quedaba entre sus dientes, tirando suavemente de él con un gruñido de ambas que sonó en la habitación, haciendo que sonriesen a la vez. Pasó los labios por su mandíbula, era increíble, estaba muy delineada y era una de las partes favoritas de su anatomía. Bajó a su cuello y se lo besó de forma húmeda, arqueándose contra su cuerpo cuando escuchó esos cortos gemidos cerca de su oreja y sintió sus dedos apretarse en su nuca. Sí, estaba algo nerviosa por seguir bajando, pero cuando quedó conforme con su cuello continuó su descenso con besos fugaces y algún que otro lametón que le hacía estremecerse bajo su cuerpo.

-De verdad que estoy bien solo con tus manos, Raven -la miró desde su posición, sobre esos pechos tan apetecibles, y sonrió al sentir cómo colocaba detrás de su oreja un mechón de su pelo.

Separó los labios para besar despacio a un lado de su seno, escuchándola suspirar levemente y Alexa volvió a colocar otra vez la mano en su nuca. Sacó su lengua para recorrerlo completamente antes de llegar a su pezón, atrapándolo con sus labios y succionándolo en su boca. Escuchó cómo gemía y observó que mordía su labio inferior. Se colocó sobre ella de otra forma, colando su muslo entre sus piernas, y lo apretó contra su centro cuando pasó a su otro pecho. Agarró el que había sido estimulado con la mano, escuchando un ronco gemido que le puso los pelos de punta y empujó de nuevo entre sus piernas para comprobar que, efectivamente, esa mezcla de apretar en su intimidad y succionar su pezón provocaba esos gemidos tan sensuales en la morena.

Cuando menos se lo esperó, volvía a estar con la espalda en el colchón y tenía a Alex devorando su boca; casi le costaba hasta seguirle el ritmo. No pudo evitar gemir con fuerza cuando sujetó una de sus piernas y golpeó de manera muy precisa con sus caderas. Bajó las manos para desabrochar sus pantalones y una vez bajó su cremallera la chica le agarró las muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza, sin dejar un solo segundo de besar sus labios. Volvió a moverse, y se les escapó a ambas un gemido.

La postura en la que la tenía era muy excitante: tenerla también a ella con los brazos hacia arriba y con sus torsos desnudos completamente pegados, sus labios moviéndose insistentes contra los suyos y esas caderas que sabían exactamente qué tenían que hacer para conseguir que distintos gemidos se escapasen de sus bocas.

-Esto no podría estar haciéndolo con nadie –murmuró Alex bajando las manos por sus brazos hasta acariciar sus costados lentamente.

-¿El qué? -se interesó.

-Besar tanto tiempo sin ir directamente a donde quiero...

-Estaba empezando a dudar de esa reputación que tienes -tonteó, y la chica sonrió orgullosa antes de cambiar el rostro a otro con una mirada más intensa.

-Raven, has conseguido lo que nadie ha conseguido nunca.

-Que es… -dio pie a que se expresase.

-Que solo esté interesada en una y no en todas. Que me pase las horas pensando en cuánto quedará para poder besarte otra vez… -atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, creando otro beso lento mientras acariciaba sus piernas- Necesitar tocarte… -su mano se posó en su zona más íntima y apretó sus dedos, logrando que gimiese en su boca- No sabes cómo me pone cuando gimes así…

-Sigue tocándome y seguiré gimiendo.

-Ya te dije que cuando empiezo, no paro.

Volvió a gemir cuando empezó a mover su mano justo donde estaba su clítoris y sobre el pantalón de chándal. Arqueó las caderas para ayudarla con lo que hacía, y volvió a enredar los dedos en ese pelo tan suave, gimiendo de nuevo antes de capturar sus labios con los suyos. Alex subió su otra mano para rodear con ella uno de sus pechos, y lo apretó con fuerza antes de bajarle el pantalón y la ropa interior hasta mitad de sus muslos, tocándola directamente antes de soltar uno de esos "joder" que tanto le gustaban. Pasó sus dedos lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, llenándose de sus flujos, mientras jadeaban contra los labios de la otra.

-Estás tan mojada… -susurró con voz necesitada, moviendo los dedos en su clítoris y logrando que se arquease de nuevo. Se miraron y sonrió cuando dejó de tocarla y subió la mano a sus labios.

-¿Quieres que te los lama? -ella simplemente asintió mirándola fijamente y mordiendo su labio.

Agarró su muñeca y miró sus dedos mojados antes de sacar la lengua y lamer toda la extensión de su dedo, disfrutando de cómo separaba sus labios con un jadeo y no dejaba de observar lo que hacía. Debía confesar que era la primera vez que se probaba a sí misma; en el sexo no había sido una santa, y menos con la edad de Alex, pero no recordaba haber hecho eso de lamer dedos con su sabor más íntimo en ellos. Rodeó con los labios el inicio de su dedo corazón y anular y succionó suavemente la yema de éstos, escuchando que gemía despacio cuando empezó a introducir esos dedos largos en su boca.

-Joder… -soltó su muñeca, observando directamente sus ojos, y dejó que hiciese movimientos de entrada y salida, sin sacar los dedos de su boca- Mierda… -protestó otra vez, y no pudo evitar sonreír por verla así- Saca la lengua -pidió, y lo hizo, dejando que pasase sus dedos por ella- Joder, no me hagas caso… -se frustró y se tumbó en la cama, a su lado, poniendo las manos en su cara- No quiero ser así contigo.

-Está bien, Alex -se rio al verla así-. Ya me dijiste que eras guarra en el sexo, ¿no? –usó sus mismas palabras, colocándose de lado para mirarla.

-Pero tú nunca has estado con una chica, y ya estoy pidiéndote que hagas cosas que igual no quieres y…

-Alex -la llamó, y se ganó su mirada-, ¿cómo soy yo en la cama? ¿Lo sabes?

-No lo sé… -se colocó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de su alumna.

-Pues prueba. Si hay algo que no me gusta, te lo voy a decir -habló cerca de sus labios.

-A mí me gusta todo.

-No te lo voy a poner tan fácil, Woods. Quiero saber hasta dónde quieres llegar conmigo…

-Ya te dije que no hay zona en tu cuerpo que no quiera lamer...

-Pues empieza a mover esa lengua -la vio morderse el labio, volviendo a apoyar su mano en sus muslos, apretándolos-. ¿Estás mojada? -preguntó.

-Creo que jamás he estado así… -empezó a bajar su mano acariciándole el abdomen y se coló en su ropa interior y sus apretados pantalones negros, tenía que comprobar cómo estaba. Cerró los ojos al escucharla gemir, y movió sus dedos por la humedad que cubría su sexo- Deja que te desnude, por favor –pidió en un hilo de voz.

Su espalda volvió a estar contra el colchón y vio cómo Alexa miraba sus pechos mientras se lamía los labios antes de atrapar su pezón con habilidad, consiguiendo que se arquease de nuevo. Se arrodilló frente a ella para terminar de desnudarla, separando sus piernas para observarla antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza, respirando de forma pesada. Su alumna apoyó las manos en sus piernas, comenzando a acariciarlas con firmeza, antes de enfocar su entrepierna otra vez con la mirada oscurecida, haciendo que temblase. Se inclinó y las vistas eran increíbles, porque ese pantalón negro desabrochado le quedaba muy bien en ese culo elevado. Alex pasó la nariz por su ingle, oliéndola y jadeando contra su piel, la cual lamió sacando completamente la lengua de su boca mientras la miraba fijamente desde su posición.

-Hueles muy bien, Reyes -su voz estaba ronca por el deseo, y le puso los pelos de punta. No pudo evitar gemir cuando sus labios rozaron su intimidad despacio, consiguiendo que elevase sus caderas buscando más contacto-. Estás empapada…

-Es por ti -habló, ganándose otra mirada oscurecida.

Alexa pasó los dedos por sus pliegues, una y otra vez, y separó sus labios más íntimos para poder observarla, sujetándolos con dos dedos mientras uno empezaba a acariciar su sensible clítoris, consiguiendo que gimiese de nuevo. Entonces dio una palmada suave sobre su intimidad, logrando que jadease y que lo volviese a hacer de forma automática, escuchando otro "joder" cuando repitió el movimiento contra ella. Y, mierda, eso también era nuevo.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó, y ella asintió mordiéndose el labio cuando lo realizó de nuevo- Me encanta cómo suena -otra vez, esta vez no tan suave, y la vio apretando la mandíbula-. Lo siento.

-He dicho que no te controles, Alex -jadeó.

-Ese es mi problema, cuando me excito no encuentro el límite.

-Hazlo otra vez -pidió, y vio que se resistía un poco. Subió por su cuerpo y la miró fijamente antes de dar otra vez con sus dedos en ella, escuchándose el golpe húmedo-. Más fuerte -si a ella le gustaba hacer esas cosas, ¿quién era ella para negárselo? Además, se sentía extrañamente bien: era algo distinto y placentero.

-Joder –gruñó, dando un último golpe-. Te necesito en la boca.

Y, sin más, la besó con ganas antes de bajar por su cuerpo, lamiéndola completamente con esa lengua tan experta, y enterró su rostro sin ningún miramiento entre sus piernas, haciendo que un gemido alto saliese de su garganta y que tuviese que sujetar su pelo. Correrse tan solo con el sexo oral tampoco le había pasado nunca, pero esa boca era insistente y sabía lo que hacía con la lengua. Además, nunca se cansaba, podía estar lamiéndola y succionándola que nunca perdía el ritmo. Y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo así el día que lo hicieron en su despacho, e incluso en ese momento sabía que iba a acabar otra vez en su boca.

Apoyó los pies en el colchón, arqueó las caderas y Alex se encargó de levantarle los muslos para colocarlos sobre su hombro y elevarla más, rodeándole la cintura e insistiendo en su intimidad como si degustara el mejor de los menús. Cerró los ojos y gimió con fuerza, intentando alargar el orgasmo, porque empezó a sacudirse levemente contra su boca, viendo cómo abría sus ojos para mirarla con una ceja alzada como diciendo "vamos, córrete, que te voy a beber entera". Y lo decía, ella sabía que era así.

Insistió más en su clítoris con la punta de su lengua, y acabó perdiendo la fuerza momentáneamente en sus músculos cuando succionó otra vez con fuerza, siendo sujetada por ella, que dejó sus caderas de nuevo contra el colchón. Comenzó a lamerla una y otra vez, enseñándole momentáneamente en su lengua todo lo que había conseguido con media sonrisa en los labios, mostrándose muy orgullosa. Y era para estarlo, porque había superado el orgasmo del despacho con creces.

La chica escaló por su cuerpo y la besó con intensidad, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, y dejando que la succionara, sintiéndose en ella.

-Ha sido el mejor orgasmo que he podido saborear en mi vida, Raven.

-Un placer -respondió agitada.

-¿Estás lista para el próximo? -sonrió.

-No –rio suavemente, cogiendo aire para intentar controlar su respiración pesada, observando cómo le sonreía-. Además, quiero hacerte lo mismo a ti.

-Ya te he dicho que… -no dejó que terminase de hablar, y la besó, sujetándola por la nuca.

-Deja que haga lo que necesite hacer, ¿vale?

-Hablo en serio -la mujer las giró, y la puso contra el colchón.

-Guíame, quiero hacer que te corras.

Sin más dilación, comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo. Su piel olía muy bien, y disfrutó pasando la lengua por cada zona de su anatomía. Su clavícula, al igual que su mandíbula, también estaba marcada, y esa respiración pesada que tenía la hacía mucho más atractiva. Hizo caso otra vez a sus pechos, entreteniéndose en ellos; era la primera vez que hacía eso a unos pechos femeninos y la sensación era increíble, sobre todo al succionar sus pezones y sentir cómo se arqueaba contra ella. Siguió su descenso y llegó a su abdomen, lamiéndolo completamente mientras sentía sus dedos en la nuca, y jugando con su ombligo, sonriéndole desde su posición y viéndola hacer lo mismo entre jadeos.

Se arrodilló y pasó las manos por sus piernas sobre la tela del pantalón, antes de tirar de ellos para sacárselos. Miró su ropa interior gris deportiva de _Calvin Klein_ , le pegaba demasiado, y lamió sus labios cuando vio esa mancha de un gris más oscuro. Estiró su brazo y apoyó la mano en su pubis, estirando el pulgar para tocarla lentamente, estremeciéndola con su toque. Terminó mojando más la tela de lo que estaba, antes de agarrar el inicio de esas bragas y quitárselas, mordiendo su labio con la vista de su intimidad.

Se mojó, eso fue lo que sintió, y le sorprendió poder sentirse así de excitada de nuevo a pesar de haber tenido un orgasmo hacía unos minutos.

-Si hago algo mal, dímelo -dijo insegura, y ella negó con la cabeza mirándola fijamente mientras se inclinaba, besando el interior de sus muslos y llenándose de su olor más íntimo. Era increíble.

La imitó, y pasó los dedos varias veces, mojándolos con sus flujos y buscó que los lamiese también para comprobar si le gustaba como a ella o no. Y, joder, que si le gustó… Esos labios gruesos rodeando sus dedos y la forma en la que la miraba la hizo temblar, casi perdiendo la fuerza en el brazo que la sujetaba y acabando con el vientre presionado contra su humedad, sintiéndola completamente pegada y logrando que jadease con los dedos en su boca.

Bajó de nuevo y miró su zona más íntima fijamente, pasando los dedos sin apartar la vista de ella, disfrutando de cómo era al separar sus pliegues. Pegó los labios a ella y escuchó cómo gemía y se arqueaba completamente contra su boca. Sacó la lengua para deslizarla por todo su sexo, llenándose de su sabor, cerrando los ojos para poder degustarla mejor. Alexa Woods era deliciosa. Mordió suavemente en sus labios más íntimos y notó que temblaba, pasando de nuevo la lengua.

-Raven… -la escuchó decir, y la miró por si había hecho algo mal, parando sus movimientos- No, no… Sigue, por favor… -suspiró extasiada.

Volvió a lamerla, una y otra vez, acostumbrándose a esa humedad, a ese sabor y a su anatomía más íntima, sintiendo que se volvía loca por lo que le estaba gustando. Encontró su clítoris, y lo succionó con los labios antes de entretenerse en él con la lengua, notando cómo se sacudía contra ella y enredaba sus dedos en su pelo. Bajó hasta la entrada de su vagina, introduciendo levemente la lengua antes de volver a subir a su clítoris. Se dio cuenta de que se arqueaba y gemía con más fuerza cuando succionaba, así que fue lo que repitió más veces en su pequeño experimento.

-Soy primeriza -se disculpó con una sonrisa cuando su mandíbula le empezó a arder y subió hasta su boca para besarla-. Mejoraré –prometió, y comenzó a acariciarla con los dedos, disfrutando de cómo lamía su barbilla hasta llegar a su boca.

-Lo has hecho genial -gimió, sujetándole la nuca y atrayéndola a otro beso-. Entra en mí… -suplicó, y Raven cogió aire, buscando su entrada con un dedo.

El gemido que soltó mientras se adentraba en ella hizo que se tuviese que esconder en su cuello, mordiéndolo para controlar su propia excitación. Se quedó con la sensación que le daba estar dentro de ella: toda esa humedad rodeándola y sus paredes vaginales apretándose en ella; antes de empezar a mover su brazo, añadiendo otro dedo más cuando se lo pidió, y gimió de forma ronca cuando Alex también la penetró.

Imitó su velocidad, y ella misma también golpeó con sus caderas, dejando que la chica succionase su labio inferior. Sintió cómo le apretaba los dedos, y gimió cuando sintió ese leve temblor que la recorrió, disfrutando de las vistas del cuello de la chica cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo paró unos segundos, sintiendo esa calidez en los dedos. Joder, había sido increíble. La miró fijamente, dejando de mover sus caderas contra su mano, antes de volver a verse atrapada entre el colchón y su cuerpo y que moviese sus dedos en su interior, sin entrar ni salir, arqueándolos simplemente.

-Joder –gruñó Alexa de nuevo contra su boca, y se empezó a escuchar sonidos húmedos por toda la habitación cuando empezó a sacarlos y meterlos.

-Más fuerte -pidió, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás también cuando empezó a sentir ese placer tan intenso recorrerla.

No supo cómo lo hizo, pero ahí estaba, temblando otra vez contra su cuerpo y aferrándose a ella, rodeándola con los brazos para sentirla cerca cuando ese segundo orgasmo la invadió. ¿En serio se podían tener tantos seguidos? Además, esa vez, notó explícitamente cómo se corría.

Abrió los ojos tras unos segundos y, así, poder perderse en ese verde oscuro. Y es que la miraba como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo, o al menos así le hacía sentir siempre que esos ojos se posaban en ella. Se sintió incómoda de repente, pero se le pasó cuando empezó a besar suavemente su cuello, acariciando su abdomen con sus dedos humedecidos.

"Dejarse llevar".

Esa era la frase que intentaba tener en mente siempre que andaba cerca Alexa, pero a veces era duro dejarse llevar si pensaba en las posibles consecuencias, en todo lo que había detrás de ella. Además, era una niña, ¿qué edad tenía?

-Alex, ¿cuántos años cumpliste? -preguntó, y la vio sonreír cuando salió de su cuello.

-Veintidós –la profesora se llevó las manos automáticamente a la cara al escucharla, suspirando frustrada. Se llevaban casi diez años...

Veintidós años, quién los tuviera otra vez, posiblemente habría hecho de forma distinta muchas situaciones pasadas de su vida.

-¿Cuántos tienes tú?

-No te lo pienso decir -dijo seria, mirándola, pero empezó a reírse cuando Alex movió sus dedos en su costado, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Dímelo -pidió divertida.

-No.

-¿Te gusta el baloncesto? –preguntó tras cansarse de atacarla, y se apoyó en su pecho mirándola desde ahí con un brillo alegre en los ojos.

-Sí… -respondió con cautela, girando su rostro levemente y observándola de reojo.

-¿Te gustan los Lakers? -esta vez, decidió asentir- Ven conmigo a Los Ángeles. Me han regalado dos noches de hotel allí para poder ver uno de los partidos.

-No puedo, Alexa.

-Sí, sí que puedes… -otra vez se puso a besar su cuello, lentamente, arqueándose contra ella- Tú y yo solas en un hotel –acarició su costado de esa forma que le hacía estremecerse-, podríamos hacer lo que nos diese la gana… Vamos.

-Si sacas la máxima nota en el test de la semana que viene, me lo pensaré.

-Lo harás.

-Me lo pensaré -ambas se sonrieron cuando Alexa volvió a mirar sus ojos antes de besarla en los labios despacio.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? No quiero incomodarte.

-¿Tú te quieres ir?

-No, no me quiero ir.

-Puedes quedarte –se miraron fijamente, y observó que sonreía levemente.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Asintió, y vio que le hacía un gesto con la cabeza. No supo si era para que se pusiese de lado, pero igualmente lo hizo, y cerró los ojos cuando el cuerpo desnudo y cálido de Alexa se pegó a su espalda y su brazo rodeó su cintura. Agarró la mano de la chica, que descansaba sobre su abdomen, acariciándola con el pulgar.

Ella también necesitaba tener un cuerpo durmiendo a su lado, aunque fuese el de su alumna.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¡Tinker-Bell ha vuelto por Navidad! Van bien las cosas con su macho, ¿no? Y... ¿qué es eso? ¿Se lleva bien con Alex? ¿Se han dado un pico? What?**

 **¡Se han besado Clexa por fin! Ay, ya no podrían aguantar más... ¿Quién podría controlarse? Yo creo que nadie. Y vaya beso... ¡VIVA!**

 **Y mientras nuestras Clexa se besaban, parece que Alex estaba bastante pensativa tras esa euforia de haberse tirado a su profesora. ¿Tiene envidia de su hermana? ¿Quiere poder ir de la manita con Raven por ahí? ¿Qué le está sucediendo? Creo que todas las demás lo sabemos...**

 **¿A quién le gusta Lexa practicando Kick Boxing? *levanta la mano* Bueno, ¿a quién no? Si ya nos volvía loca en la serie con sus espadas, dando patadas y puñetazos debe estar... *se la imagina y se desmaya***

 **Froting-Froting... Algo tenían que hacer con el calentón. ¿Os ha gustado la escena? ¿Os gusta que Clarke lleve las riendas y decida qué se hace y qué no? Creo que, aunque no haya sido un completo, las dos se han quedado muy a gusto... JA JE JI JO JU**

 **Raven, os gustan los POV Raven en general. ¿Qué pensáis de este? Parece que la profesora estaba un tanto asustada al principio, sobre todo en cuanto a si Alex se iba a ir de la lengua. Alex aparece, toda necesitada de un poco de Reyes, ¿qué os ha parecido la escena en general? ¿Conseguirá Alex la máxima nota del examen y tendrán esas dos noches para ellas solas?**

 **Y ahora os toca a vosotras decidnos qué creéis que va a pasar a partir de ahora en esta historia.**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **Intentaremos no tardar mucho.**

 **Y, si tardamos, paciencia, por favor.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16.**

Tenía que sacar la máxima nota en el examen. ¿Qué decía? Necesitaba sacar la máxima nota en el examen. No tenía muy claro cómo se había enganchado de aquella forma a esa mujer, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía solo fijación con ella, y era muy extraño, pero al mismo tiempo la sensación era agradable. Desear solo a Raven Reyes no tenía nada de malo. Había ido a su casa muy indecisa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, la tenía en la mente las veinticuatro horas, y había algo dentro de ella que le exigía tener esos labios en los suyos, esa piel siendo tocada por sus manos y su cuerpo temblando de esa forma en la que lo hacía cuando estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

La noche en su piso fue increíble, no supo cuántas veces repitieron, es más, se despertó en mitad de la noche, de madrugada, y no pudo evitar tenerla en la boca y sentir cómo se iba humedeciendo hasta quedar totalmente despierta, gimiendo de esa forma tan alucinante y agarrando su pelo con fuerza mientras sacudía sus caderas contra ella. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, y es que su profesora en la cama era increíble, y su cuerpo era un manjar que no se cansaría de devorar.

Y ahí estaba, Alexa Woods, por primera vez en años, encerrada en la biblioteca, con varios libros alrededor para poder ampliar la información y no encontrarse con preguntas que no supiese de dónde venían. En ese examen tenía que quedar la número uno, y daba igual lo que le costase, tenía que conseguirlo. Solo debía pensar en estar con Raven dos noches a solas en un hotel y temblaba por la excitación que sentía. Quería seguir experimentando con ella y seguir sintiendo lo placentero que era el sexo con ella… joder, quería seguir perdiéndose entre esas dos piernas, y encontrarse bebiendo de su boca con esos besos que se regalaban siempre.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando alguien acarició su pelo recogido en aquella coleta alta de forma fugaz, y miró sobre su hombro para ver a su profesora sonriendo, dirigiéndose a la estantería que quedaba frente a ella y leyendo los lomos de los libros, comprobando de vez en cuando un papel que tenía en la mano. Recorrió su cuerpo y se mordió el labio con fuerza, apretando el bolígrafo con la mano. Esa vez vestía algo más casual: vaqueros con algunas zonas rotas y una camiseta de manga larga, y menudo culo le hacía aquel pantalón. Pensó que, una vez se acostara con ella, su líbido iba a bajar, pero no fue así. Ahora que había visto y probado lo que había bajo aquellas prendas de vestir, las ganas de volver a tener su piel en su boca y en sus manos eran mayores que antes. Se giró, y la pilló observándola y mordiendo su labio. Vio sus ojos también recorrerla antes de sonreír de lado, sentándose frente a ella en la mesa y empezando a mirar aquel libro. Inspiró con fuerza antes de volver sus ojos a lo que estudiaba, pero no podía concentrarse porque el perfume de su profesora empezó a invadir sus fosas nasales.

Adoraba su olor y su rostro mientras leía el texto que había frente a ella. ¿Por qué era tan preciosa esa mujer? La miró fijamente, y observó sus labios. Se moría por levantarse y empezar a besarla con ganas. Levantó su rostro y se quedaron con los ojos conectados varios segundos, y Alex comenzó a sentir las pulsaciones de su corazón. Raven se levantó, dejando el libro tal y como estaba antes de empezar a andar tras lanzarle un guiño. ¿Eso significaba que quería que la siguiese? Sí, tenía que ser eso… Se levantó rápidamente y vio que iba hacia la puerta del final de la biblioteca, la que llevaba al depósito, y sintió otro escalofrío mientras caminaba hacia allí ella también.

No solía ponerse nerviosa con esos encuentros con alguna chica, pero con Raven era todo muy distinto, siempre lo había sido, porque con ella sus métodos de ligar no funcionaban siempre, y, sobre todo, había tenido que aprender a dejarle el mando a ella para que decidiese el ritmo al que iban. El depósito estaba en silencio y totalmente vacío, como era habitual. Miró las distintas estanterías que lo componían, y empezó a pasear entre ellas, hasta que en una esquina se encontró a Raven, mirándola seria y mordiendo su labio.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta acabar acorralándola contra una de las estanterías, ambas se sonrieron, mirando fijamente los labios de la otra, y Alex mordió los suyos cuando, al intentar besarla, la empujó levemente para que no pudiese acortar la distancia entre las dos. Cambiaron la vista hacia sus ojos, y acarició su nariz suavemente antes de jadear al notar la estantería ahora contra su espalda. Sujetó su cintura y la pegó a ella con fuerza, queriendo que supiera la forma tan intensa en la que la deseaba, y sus labios acabaron uniéndose en un encuentro fugaz. Fue corto, y sintió un escalofrío cuando pudo sentir sus labios de nuevo, los había echado de menos; a penas se habían podido ver, pero si la recompensa de ese tiempo sin su boca eran besos así, merecían la pena.

Se perdió en ese marrón mientras sentía las manos de su profesora delinear su mandíbula antes de volver a unir sus labios, atrapando entre los suyos el superior de la mujer, succionándolo al igual que ella hacía antes de separarlos para hacer que sus lenguas danzaran juntas. Jadeó cuando su cuerpo quedó totalmente unido al suyo, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, y disfrutando de sus dedos en sus mejillas y su cuello. Tenía una forma de besar que siempre le erizaban los pelos de la nuca, era lento, pasional, húmedo y tremendamente sensual. ¿Sería ese sabor latino? ¿Sería su piel morena? ¿Esos ojos grandes y marrones que siempre la miraban de aquella forma tan seductora? ¿La manera de moverse? No lo sabía, igual era todo unido, pero estaba totalmente enganchada a esa mujer. La puso ahora ella contra la estantería, y la miró unos segundos antes de estrellar sus labios de nuevo con los suyos. Mordió su labio interior, disfrutando del sonido suave que escapó de su garganta, y bajó hasta su cuello, besándolo con ganas mientras sentía sus dedos acariciar su cuero cabelludo y acercándola más a ella.

Se moría por tocarla, se moría por comprobar si estaba mojada, porque ella ya lo estaba… Joder, se moría por saborearla de nuevo como aquella noche en su piso. Subió hasta su boca otra vez, pero antes de besarla la miró fijamente, y la vio sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. Suspiró frustrada, pero en el fondo le gustaba cuando la controlaba. ¿Quería controlar sus ganas? Podía hacer con ella lo que le diese la gana.

-He visto que llevas horas en la biblioteca, y es bueno tomarse descansos para consolidar la información, Woods.

-Seguro que entre orgasmos también la consolido bien.

-Descansos breves y vuelta al estudio -mientras hablaba acariciaba su pelo, y se podía quedar ahí toda la vida, junto a ese cuerpo y con los dedos de su profesora enredándose entre sus mechones.

-Quiero sentirte otra vez.

-Controla esas ganas, Woods. Así cuando te deje tocarme, lo disfrutarás más.

-¿Mandas tú? -ella se hizo la sorprendida y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó su respuesta.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

Sí, mandaba ella. ¿A quién quería engañar?

-Déjame descansar unos segundos más -pidió, y se acercó a su rostro otra vez, admirando esa sonrisa que tenía antes de unir sus labios de nuevo.

Había aprendido a besarla como le gustaba, sabía que si acariciaba su lengua de esa forma conseguía que gimiese suavemente, y ella misma había descubierto con sus besos que le gustaba que succionase su lengua levemente, sobre todo si era después de haberla tenido entre sus piernas, porque le ponía que estuviese disfrutando del sabor que tenía. Jadearon al mismo tiempo, y agarró las mejillas de la mujer, profundizando el beso. Necesitaba recordar esos labios después, cuando estuviese sin ella. Odiaba echarla tanto de menos, pero ese era el sentimiento que tenía cuando ya no estaba delante.

-¿Cuándo podremos vernos otra vez? -odiaba también que se notase que la necesitaba tanto.

-Mañana en clases, Woods.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero -hizo un movimiento lento y preciso contra ella, y fue la mujer quien la besó de nuevo. Mierda, igual si lo intentaba un poco más podía conseguir tenerla en la mano aunque fuese, así que volvió a presionar con su muslo entre sus piernas, besándola sin parar, disfrutando de la forma en la que respondía su cuerpo a sus caricias.

-Te llamaré -dijo de repente rompiendo el beso y separándose de ella.

-Reyes -la llamó en un susurro antes de que desapareciera-, ¿también necesitabas besarme?

Ella sonrió, y no dijo nada, girándose de nuevo y comenzando a andar para salir del depósito. Se apoyó unos segundos contra una estantería e intentó calmarse, respirando hondo para controlar su respiración tras aquel momento con su profesora. Tras medio recuperarse, volvió a subir a la zona de estudio, sentándose donde estaban sus cosas y comprobando que lo que Raven había dejado delante de ella ya no estaba. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y vio que tenía varios mensajes; y uno que le interesaba más que otros. Quizás el único que le interesaba.

 **Sugar mamma:** Me moría de ganas por hacerlo.

 **Alex:** Tengo ganas de estar contigo a solas otra vez… ¿Nos podríamos ver...

-¿Estás en la biblioteca o me he muerto y me estoy viendo a mí misma desde fuera? -escuchó la voz de su hermana, y su rostro de incredulidad, sentada en el asiento de su lado.

-Estoy en la biblioteca -respondió guardando su móvil.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero sacar buena nota.

-¿Por qué?

-Lexa -cambió la conversación de sus "por qué"-, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Salimos?

-Te invito a un café donde Clarke y te cuento.

-Cómo sabes convencerme… -sonrió.

Recogió sus cosas, era hora de confesarse con su hermana, al menos un poco, no podía poner en peligro el trabajo de Raven… Joder, seguro que ya lo sabía, a veces la miraba como diciéndole sin palabras "lo sé todo", y sabía que no la iba a presionar con nada, y lo agradecía, porque todo lo que rodeaba al tema de esa mujer la ponía nerviosa, y no podía controlarlo pero estaba sintiendo cosas intensas por ella con cada nuevo encuentro, estaba claro, y no estaba controlando nada, pero perderse en su mirada o sonreír cuando ella lo hacía debía significar algo. Tenía que significar algo. Y la que sabía de sentimientos era su hermana, al contrario que ella.

Dejó que hablase con Clarke unos segundos mientras pedía un café y un té, quedándose sentada en una de las mesas, observándolas. Las sonrisas, los gestos, o cómo se acariciaban la mano por encima del mostrador. Esas pequeñas cosas las quería vivir con Raven, pero ¿su profesora querría? Lo que empezó como deseo carnal y unas ganas tremendas de estar follándosela, porque no había otra palabra; pasó a ser una necesidad que no había sentido nunca. ¿Desde cuándo Alexa Woods se conformaba con estar abrazada a alguien viendo una película simplemente? Porque quería vivir esas cosas, quería comprobar qué sentiría con esos gestos…

-Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa? -fue lo primero que dijo su hermana nada más se sentó frente a ella dejando una taza para cada una.

-Necesito… -respiró hondo- Necesito que me digas cómo seducir a una chica con tu estilo.

-¿Con mi estilo? -arqueó las cejas sorprendida, antes de poner media sonrisa.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero -dijo algo frustrada-. Sabes que me está costando esta conversación, no seas mala, bebé.

-¿Quién es? -se quedó en silencio y su hermana volvió a hablar tras suspirar- ¿Os habéis besado o acostado ya?

-Ambas.

-¿Te gusta de verdad? -se sorprendió.

-Supongo… -fue la respuesta más precisa que pudo dar, antes de enterrar la cara en sus manos.

-No me puedo creer que haya llegado el día en el que la bollito esté realmente interesada en una chica… -dijo alucinando.

-Pues créetelo y ayúdame. Mis métodos no me sirven con ella, quiero gustarle también…

-Alex -ambas se quedaron mirándose hasta que Lexa suspiró-, debería darte una paliza por no haberme hecho caso, y lo sabes; pero nunca te he visto así por alguien.

-No he podido evitarlo -se quejó-. Incluso hay momentos que me quedo con cara de tonta mirando simplemente su sonrisa. Y, joder, toda ella me gusta en realidad... Es... es increíble.

-Normal, tu profesora está muy buena -confesó, y Alex se quedó boquiabierta, antes de mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que lo sabía… su hermana no era idiota-. Eh, tranquila, yo ya estoy interesada en alguien -hizo una seña hacia atrás, donde estaba Clarke en el mostrador-. Entonces, ¿qué necesitas?

-Quiero… Quiero… -casi estaba tartamudeando. Qué idiota era.

-Alex, siendo tú, seguro que le gustas, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Quiero ser… no sé… Más romántica –siguió con su discurso. Necesitaba seguir sorprendiendo a Raven.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?

-Por favor.

-En realidad, esos momentos románticos no están prediseñados, no existen. Tú eres la que los creas, porque lo que sí existe sois ella y tú. Eso que llamas "ser más romántica" es lo que te salga hacer o decir en alguna situación que compartáis. Puede ser decirle que está preciosa a llevarle una rosa porque has pasado por una floristería; pero también puede ser simplemente ir a una exposición de sorpresa o darle un tirón de la oreja. Esas cosas serán las que hagan especial vuestra relación y cómo la forméis entre las dos para hacerla única.

-No he entendido una mierda -se sinceró, y su hermana soltó una risa.

-Lo entenderás, bollito -estiró su brazo sobre la mesa, y Alex agarró su mano de forma automática, dejando que su hermana acariciase su piel.

X X X

Lexa miró cómo Clarke se mordía el labio nerviosa mientras caminaban juntas hacia la puerta de aquel edificio. Tenía que aceptar que se lo había esperado mucho más grande, pero al menos se veía limpio, cuidado y agradable. Acarició suavemente la palma de la mano de la rubia con su pulgar y la miró con cariño

-Ey, ¿estás bien? -la rubia la miró y asintió.

-Es solo que… -cogió aire-... quiero que mi abuela realmente te conozca y no sé si hoy será un buen día para ella.

-Si no lo es podemos volver otro día, Clarke -la aludida miró esos ojos verdes que le transmitían tantas cosas y asintió.

Realmente estaba en un momento en el que estaba casi segura de que se estaba enamorando de esa chica, y llevarla a conocer a la persona que más quería en el mundo era un gran paso. De verdad quería que su abuela conociese lo maravillosa que era Lexa, y que la morena conociera a la persona que le dio todo lo que pudo en su infancia.

Cogió a Lexa de la mano con más fuerza y la arrastró hacía el interior. Se habían ido justo cuando el turno de mañana de Clarke en la cafetería acabó, aprovechando que no tenía clases hasta entrada la tarde; al igual que Lexa, que ya había ido a sus clases por la mañana. Era interesante cómo sus horarios eran bastante compatibles y ni siquiera lo habían planificado; eso sí, ya habían hablado sobre meter horas parecidas para el siguiente semestre y así poder verse lo máximo posible. Y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Clarke: con Lexa siempre tenía visión de futuro; podía imaginarse con ella en dos o tres años perfectamente. Y ese pensamiento le encantaba.

Lexa miró a Clarke mientras hablaba con una de las enfermeras y esta le sonreía y les daba a ambas una tarjeta de visitante.

-Esta semana ha estado un poco rebelde en el almuerzo. Parece que no le gustan mucho las patatas que están sirviendo últimamente -dijo jocosa, y Clarke rio cómplice.

-Es un poco especial con sus patatas –convino, y la enfermera se percató de la presencia de Lexa.

-¿Y esta encantadora jovencita quién es, Clarke? -añadió curiosa, preguntándose si Lexa seria algún familiar a quien no conocía.

-Ella es mi novia, Marge -respondió la rubia sin más, y Lexa la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiendo muy rápido en su pecho.

No habían tenido esa charla en ningún momento, ni tampoco se lo habían preguntado mutuamente; pero el hecho de que Clarke la presentara de tal forma hizo que en su pecho se extendiera un calor muy agradable, y que no pudiera evitar sonreír.

-Oh… -la mujer parecía algo confundida, pero debido a que tenía más de cincuenta años a Lexa no le extraño; sin embargo, ella seguía observando a Clarke y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le sonrió- Bueno, un placer, soy Marge -estiró la mano y Lexa se la estrechó.

-Lexa Woods, mucho gusto -le respondió de forma encantadora y Clarke sonrió al ver cómo Marge se quedaba embobada viendo la sonrisa de la morena. Ese era exactamente el efecto que tenía Lexa y su sonrisa en todas las mujeres, fuesen heterosexuales o no.

-Tu abuela está en la sala de descanso, junto a Nancy. Creo que estaban jugando damas chinas.

Clarke agradeció la información a la mujer, y arrastró a Lexa hacia la sala de descanso. Era un lugar bastante pequeño, donde había muchos abuelitos charlando, viendo una tele bastante antigua, en la que no paraba de irse la señal una y otra vez, o jugando juegos de mesa. Lexa siguió observando el lugar con ojos críticos: no era el sitio más elegante, pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Supuso que era lo que Clarke podía permitirse y la admiraba enormemente por estar haciendo ese gran esfuerzo por su abuela.

Sin embargo se preguntaba si quizás ella podría ayudarla a conseguir un sitio mejor. No es que quisiera despreciar el lugar en el que estaba, para nada; pero cuando miraba a Clarke y todo lo que sentía por ella aparecía súbitamente en su pecho, pensaba que solo se merecía lo mejor. Y eso incluía a su abuela, quien también se merecía los mejores cuidados y el mejor lugar.

-Mira. Allí está -le dijo señalando a una dos mujeres que estaban en una mesa cerca de una pequeña ventana. Una era muy menudita y la otra era un poco más rellenita y tenía una sonrisa que a Lexa le resultó familiar, así que supuso que esa era la abuela de Clarke-. Abuela -la saludó Clarke cuando estuvieron cerca y la mujer se giró ampliando su sonrisa.

-¡Hola, cariño mío! -exclamó levantándose y quejándose un poco de la espalda, pero sin perder la sonrisa para recibir a su nieta entre sus brazos- Mírate, qué flaca estás -la cogió de las mejillas-. ¿Estás comiendo?

-Abuela, estoy igual que hace tres días -rio divertida.

-En tres días se puede perder peso. ¿Segura de que estás comiendo?

-Segura -volvió a abrazarla-. ¿Tú cómo estás? Me dijo Marge que te has quejado de las patatas -la mujer bufó.

-Si tu comieras esas repugnantes patatas también te quejarías, créeme -entonces sus ojos azules enfocaron a Lexa, quien permanecía en silencio, observando la escena con ojos brillantes-. ¿Y a quién tenemos aquí? -preguntó Abigail con suspicacia. Clarke carraspeó, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Recuerdas que te hable de Lexa? -preguntó entrelazando sus propias manos de forma nerviosa- Pues aquí está. Lex, ella es mi abuela y mi persona favorita en el mundo.

-Un pla… -Lexa dio un paso hacia adelante estirando la mano de forma educada, pero la otra mujer alargo los brazos proporcionándole un gran abrazo de oso. La morena se quedó sorprendida al principio, pero la verdad era que la abuela de Clarke desprendía un aura maternal que era imposible de ignorar, así que simplemente dejó que la abrazara.

-Me alegra tanto que Clarke te haya traído aquí -se separó un poco y se acercó para susurrarle de forma cómplice-. Nunca me presenta a sus parejas.

-Abuela, ¿qué le estás diciendo?

-Nada que no sea cierto -le guiñó un ojo a Lexa, quien sonrió divertida-. ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por el jardín? Como podrás comprobar, el interior de este lugar no es la mejor parte -comenzaron a caminar hacia la parte exterior-. A Clarke le encanta venir a ver a los patos.

-A ti también te encantan -se defendió la rubia.

-¿Y a quién no? -rio y miró a Lexa- ¿Te gustan los patos, Lexa?

-Sí, señora.

-Oh, venga -le dio de forma cariñosa en el brazo-, no me llames así. Puedes llamarme "abuela" -Lexa miró de forma interrogante a Clarke y esta se encogió de hombros como diciendo "hazlo si quieres". Se acercaron hasta el estanque y entonces Lexa entendió de lo que hablaban: era un lugar que transmitía una paz absoluta. Quizás el lugar había ganado unos pequeños puntos solo por ese precioso estanque.

-¿Por qué no os peonéis allí para hacer una foto? -preguntó la morena, sin querer perder la oportunidad de capturar ese momento y la belleza del lugar.

-¿Echas fotos bonitas, Lexa? –preguntó Abigail caminando con pasos lentos para ponerse en el sitio indicado junto a su nieta.

-Eso quiero creer, se… abuela -sonrió divertida al rectificar la palabra que iba a usar, y cogió la cámara que tenía en su bolso y tomar las fotos, pidiéndoles que sonrieran y luego que adoptaran posturas más naturales.

-Tú también deberías salir en las fotos -se quejó Clarke y la morena se acerco para tomarse una selfie-. Esto se llama _selfie_ , abuela -explicó Clarke.

-Vosotros los jovenzuelos y esos términos tan raros -Lexa rio porque había salido refunfuñando en la foto que acababa de tomar.

Estuvieron un rato charlando y dándole de comer a los patos mientras Lexa seguía realizando fotos, capturando lo feliz que estaba Clarke en esos momentos y el cariño que tanto nieta como abuela se profesaban. Se alegraba mucho de que a pesar de no haber tenido una infancia ideal, al menos hubiese tenido dos personas que le dieran tanto amor.

-Entonces, Lexa… -Abigail se acercó a ella mientras Clarke seguía alimentando a los patos, esta vez más de cerca, y la morena aprovechaba para tomarle fotos- Así que Clarke te ha perdonado… -Lexa la miró un poco sorprendida y la mujer rio- Clarke suele contarme sus cosas -gesticuló con las manos-. Ahora menos que antes por todo lo que supongo que ya sabes -se señaló la cabeza-. A veces no amanezco bien de aquí y la cosa va empeorando, pero… -colocó su mano en el brazo de Lexa- De verdad me alegra que te haya encontrado. Mi nieta no ha tenido una vida común, y saber que está logrando dejar ir esos fantasmas del pasado y está logrando ilusionarse con alguien… -suspiró- Eso me tranquiliza. El fantasma de su madre siempre va a perseguirla, por eso debes tener paciencia con ella.

-La tendré -asintió Lexa mirando a Clarke-. Le aseguro que ahora mismo ella es lo más importante en mi vida. Además de mi carrera, claro -aclaró. No quería que la abuela de su novia pensara que era una vaga. Vaya, su novia. Qué bien sonaba eso… Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

-Ve con ella -la animó y ambas se miraron con un entendimiento silencioso de que debía cuidar de Clarke y velar por su felicidad. Lexa se acercó a la rubia y se acuclilló a su lado a la orilla del estanque.

-¿Qué cuchicheabais? -quiso saber Clarke con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tu abuela solo se preocupa por ti.

-¿Te estaba amenazando? -Lexa carcajeó.

-No. ¿Crees que puede ser capaz de amenazarme?

-Tiene sus momentos –sonrió, y ambas miraron cómo los patos se arremolinaban para comer las migas de pan.

-Lo que dijiste hace un rato... -la miró con media sonrisa- Fue increíble escucharte decir que soy tu novia.

-Pensé que te iba a dar un ictus cuando vi tu cara -Lexa carcajeó.

-Me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que hago las cosas que he hecho contigo con todo el mundo?

-No, no es eso -acarició sus dedos-. Es solo que no lo habíamos hablado antes -se encogió de hombros-, pero… -miró los dedos unidos de ambas-... si hay algo que hace que mi corazón explote de alegría es saber que eres mi chica, Clarke –elevó su rostro de nuevo y besó sus dedos-. Así que… hagámoslo oficial -carraspeó y puso cara solemne-. Clarke Griffin, ¿quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó y Clarke sonrió ampliamente, sonrojándose.

-Por supuesto que sí -respondió acercándose para darle un beso rápido en los labios. Realmente nunca se imagino que iba a estar delante de un estanque precioso, con una chica preciosa y una propuesta como esa.

-Podría haber preparado algo más romántico, pero me has cogido por sorpresa hoy -ambas se pusieron de pie.

-No necesito nada más que a ti -se abrazó a su cuello, dándole otro beso-. ¿Dónde está la abuela? -preguntó al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba cerca.

-Estaba justo allí -señaló Lexa y ambas comenzaron a mirar en los alrededores. Clarke pareció realmente preocupada de repente y comenzó a correr en su búsqueda. Lexa fue tras ella, preguntándose si esas situaciones eran algo frecuente-. Allí está -la señaló cerca de donde empezaba una zona boscosa.

-Abuela… -la llamó Clarke- ¿Abuela? -se acercó trotando y la mujer se giró mirándola de pronto con miedo, comenzando a andar- Abuela, espera -la rubia intentó cogerla del brazo, pero Abigail se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a pedir ayuda a gritos-. Abuela, soy yo, Clarke -intentó tranquilizarla para que no huyera hacia el bosque.

-¡Suéltame! -exclamó alarmada- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

-¡Abuela! -Clarke parecía alterada y asustada, y Lexa no sabía qué hacer, más que mirar la escena con mucha preocupación- Abuela, soy yo, mírame –giró el rostro hacia a Lexa-. Llama a Marge, por favor. Dile que está teniendo un ataque -la morena asintió y corrió hacia el interior de la residencia lo más rápido posible.

Buscó a Marge, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, así que le explico lo que estaba sucediendo a la primera enfermera que vio por ahí. Un hombre, que Lexa supuso también era enfermero, fue convocado y los tres se fueron hacia el lugar de los hechos. Clarke intentaba que su abuela permaneciera en el lugar mientras esta la golpeaba para que la soltara. Los profesionales entraron en acción enseguida y Lexa sintió su corazón romperse cuando vio a Clarke llorar de forma desconsolada. Se acercó a ella cuando le fue aplicado un tranquilizante a su abuela y el enorme hombre, cuyo nombre era Chad, la cargaba en brazos hacía el interior. Rodeó a Clarke con sus brazos intentando consolarla y la rubia se dejo abrazar hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de Lexa. Podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerla sentir mejor, pero sabía que era muy difícil. Había pocas cosas que pudiera decir o hacer para que no sintiera la impotencia que probablemente estaría sufriendo en esos momentos.

-Lo siento... Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso -dijo apartándose un poco. Lexa pasó los pulgares por sus mejillas de forma cariñosa.

-Y yo siento que tú tengas que pasar por esto, preciosa. ¿Pasa muy a menudo?

-Últimamente sí. Ya sabes que va empeorando y… -su labio inferior tembló- Lo siento.

-No hay nada que sentir -volvió a abrazarla-. Vamos a cerciorarnos de que está bien, ¿vale? -Clarke asintió y se abrazó a Lexa mientras esta pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros para encaminarse hacia dentro.

Tras estar un rato junto a su abuela en la habitación mientras descansaba después del ataque, ambas se fueron y Lexa se lamento que un día tan bonito como ese hubiese acabado así. Miró a Clarke de reojo mientras iban en el coche y cogió su mano, como últimamente acostumbraba a hacer.

-Me ha encantado conocerla -le dijo con media sonrisa-. Ahora sé por qué tú eres tan maravillosa -Clarke sonrió en medio de su tristeza.

-Ojalá pudiera evitar que su enfermedad avanzara, ¿sabes?

-Te entiendo, preciosa. Y sabes que si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo, por favor.

-Lo sé -asintió y la miró recostando la cabeza en el asiento- ¿Lex?

-¿Mmm?

-No quiero estar sola en mi habitación, ¿puedo quedarme en la tuya un rato?

-Puedes quedarte a vivir en la mía si quieres -Clarke rio.

-Creo que tres personas en una habitacion va en contra de las reglas.

-¿La reglas no estaban para romperlas?

-Tú solo quieres mojar -le dijo alzando las cejas y Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Culpable -le guiñó un ojo.

-Tu hermana tiene razón, ¿sabes?

-Ah -suspiró-, ¿en qué tiene razón mi querida gemela?

-En que la diferencia entre ella y tú es que tú lo piensas y no lo dices, pero tenéis la misma mente cochina –la morena comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Crees que tengo una mente cochina?

-¿Lo niegas?

-Mmm... Contigo es difícil no tenerla -la miró de forma lasciva, deteniéndose en su escote.

-Vista al frente, Woods. No quiero chocar con algún coche –soltaron una risita mientras volvía su atención al camino, disfrutando de las caricias que Clarke le proporcionaba en los dedos.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Octavia estaba saliendo al gimnasio de la universidad. Lexa había descubierto que no tenía ese cuerpo solo por estar sentada y comer bollos. Todas se saludaron y la compañera de habitación de Lexa se fue sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

-¿Quieres ver una peli o algo? Tengo chuches también. Y si no, robamos las de Octavia.

Clarke sonrió y ambas se echaron sobre la cama, encendiendo el portátil de Lexa para mirar alguna película a la que Clarke no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Estaba más atenta a la respiración acompasada de Lexa y cómo su cuerpo y sus brazos la hacían sentirse segura y cuidada.

-Me gusta estar aquí -murmuró acariciando el abdomen de la chica por debajo de la camiseta.

-¿En la habitación?

-Entre tus brazos -Lexa bajó la vista y Clarke notó cómo su respiración se volvía errática con sus caricias.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí -acercó sus labios al cuello de la morena-. Necesito de ti, Lex -susurró dejando suaves besos, haciendo que Lexa cerrara los ojos.

-Dios, preciosa… -la mano de Lexa se metió debajo de la camiseta de la rubia cuando esta se puso sobre ella rozando sus labios, pegando sus caderas a las de la morena.

Ambas respiraron con dificultad, y Lexa atrapó los labios de Clarke, cogiéndola con fuerza de la cintura mientras Clarke se aferraba a su cuello y abría la boca para que el beso se hiciera profundo y sensual. No pensaba que hubiese besado jamás a nadie que la besase tan bien y de esa forma tan erótica que Lexa tenía de hacerlo.

-Podría besarte todo el día -susurró mordiendo el labio inferior de la morena, quien gruñó acariciando los costados del cuerpo de la rubia con manos hábiles, subiendo hasta sus pechos.

Clarke gimió cuando sus enormes manos abarcaron ambos pechos y los apretaron. Los labios de Lexa se deslizaron por su mentón y luego hasta su cuello, y Clarke volvió a rozarse contra su novia, haciendo que ambas gimieran necesitadas. Se necesitaban y eso fue aún más obvio cuando la mano de Clarke comenzó a quitar los vaqueros de Lexa para introducir su mano y sentirla en sus dedos.

-Oh, cielos -escucharon que dijo alguien y se detuvieron frustradas, Clarke escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Lexa.

-Me cago en todo, ¿no sabes tocar la puerta, Alex? -preguntó Lexa molesta y muy caliente.

-Lo siento, bebé. No sabía que tenias compañía -se había girado para darles privacidad pero echó una mirada rápida-. Lo siento, Clarke. ¿Por qué coño no has cerrado la puerta? -dijo después divertida y la rubia se apartó, mirando a Lexa y limpiándole un poco los labios hinchados.

-Muy oportuna, Alex -dijo Clarke irónica, apartándose de Lexa.

-Alex "Oportuna" Woods es mi nombre -sonrió y se giró para mirarlas-. ¿Te acuerdas de que hoy vemos a nuestros queridos progenitores? –la gemela menor suspiró.

-Lo había olvidado por completo.

-No pasa nada, para eso tienes a tu bollito que te lo recuerda -miró a su cuñada-. Lo siento, Clarke: hoy no comes conejito –se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres bastante idiota -rio Clarke peinándose el pelo rubio con la mano y Alex le sonrió.

-Te la traeré sobre las once sana y salva y podréis continuar con lo vuestro –la rubia miró a su novia.

-¿Me llamas luego? -Lexa asintió y se pusieron de pie dándose un beso. Alex las miró, pensando en lo adorables que eran; a pesar de que las miradas que se dieron no tenían nada de adorable.

-De verdad, lo siento. Supongo que debí llamarte antes -se disculpó cuando se quedaron a solas-. Debes de tener el conejito dolorido.

-Cállate -Lexa suspiró.

-¿Ibais a follar?

-¿Tu qué crees? -Alex alzó ambas manos.

-Sé que el no tener sexo te pone de malas, pero recuerda que soy tu querida hermana –la pequeña puso una mueca y la empujó de forma cariñosa.

-Voy a cambiarme y nos vamos.

-Te espero en la camioneta, ¿vale?

-Está bien, aguafiestas.

-Oye… -se ofendió, pero acabó sonriendo.

-De esta me vengaré.

-Que no sabía que estabas con ella, bebe. No seas cruel.

Lexa le dio una mirada significativa y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Su hermana le lanzó un beso y, un rato después, la menor de las gemelas estaba subiendo a la camioneta de Alex.

-He tenido que darme una ducha –la mayor soltó varias carcajadas con la información.

-Que calenturienta estás hecha, pequeña -Lexa la fulminó con la mirada-. Oye, ¿y cómo ha ido lo de la visita a la abuela? -preguntó Alex cuando puso el motor en marcha, cambiando un poco de tema.

-Ha ido muy bien. Su abuela es muy amable y cariñosa, pero ha tenido un ataque y Clarke se ha quedado bastante mal.

-No me jodas, ¿en serio?

-Sí, ha sido bastante duro de ver –respondió pensativa.

-Entonces la estabas consolando…

-Idiota -rio pero luego se puso seria-. Creo que no es el mejor lugar en el que podría estar, ¿sabes? La abuela, quiero decir. Podría estar en un lugar mejor.

-¿No me dijiste que era Clarke la que lo pagaba?

-Sí, así es.

-Debe ser lo que ella puede permitirse.

-Sí, pero ¿y si pudiera ayudarla?

-¿Dices de hablar con papá y mamá?

-Sabes que no me dirán que no.

-Lo sé, les encanta ayudar a la gente, pero ¿Clarke se lo tomará bien?

-Eso es lo que no sé -suspiró mirando por la ventanilla.

-Puedes intentarlo, bebe. Sería un bonito detalle. Por lo que me has contado, Clarke quiere mucho a su abuela y querrá lo mejor para ella, ¿no?

-Yo solo quiero ayudarla en todo, Alex.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es ayudarla a correrse -Lexa rio.

-Contigo interrumpiendo no creo que pueda conseguirlo.

-No lo vas a olvidar por hoy, ¿verdad?

-No, no... –rio traviesa.

-Típico -ambas se miraron y acabaron sonriendo divertidas.

X X X

Joder, joder, llegaba tarde. Llegaba tarde al examen en el que debía lucirse porque estaba en juego que Raven Reyes fuese al partido con ella, y no había cosa que deseaba más: un lugar donde no fuesen reconocidas por nadie, donde poder estar con ella las veinticuatro horas y dormir a su lado las dos noches. Sin contar las veces que podría besarla o perderse entre sus curvas y poder oler cada tramo de su piel.

-¡Mierda! –se quejó cuando cayó al suelo al abrir la puerta delante de toda la clase, escuchándose las risas de los alumnos.

-Acompáñame, Woods.

Suspiró cuando la profesora caminó por el aula hacia la salida, siguiéndola tras comprobar que sus compañeros ya realizaban el examen. La vio con el rostro serio y de brazos cruzados una vez salió al pasillo desierto.

-Reyes, de verdad, he estado toda la noche sin dormir repasando y... –jadeó cuando la profesora agarró su sudadera y la besó presionando simplemente sus labios.

-Te dije que no debías llegar tarde a mis clases –habló cerca de su rostro, y Alex observó a los lados nerviosa por si las veían, pero no había nadie.

-Lo siento, de verdad, yo no... –arqueó las cejas y vio cómo observaba fijamente su rostro completo.

-Para cumplir mi palabra debería decirte que te fueses de aquí y que este examen lo tienes suspenso -esta vez la soltó y la miró sonriente-, pero quiero saber si sacarías la máxima nota o no.

-Lo siento, de verdad –repitió, y se rio la profesora, elevando su mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Entra en el aula y siéntate –Alex no pudo evitar sonreír con la frase.

-Me pone cuando mandas en mí –la mujer rodó los ojos antes de mirarla de reojo y besar fugazmente sus labios de nuevo.

-Suerte, Woods.

Entró detrás de ella y no pudo evitar mirar su culo cuando subió en la tarima; cerró los ojos con la imagen. Concéntrate, Woods, tienes que sacar la máxima nota, no te entretengas con su cuerpo ahora.

Se sentó en una mesa que vio vacía en la primera fila del aula, y la miró para comprobar cómo preparaba unas hojas de examen para ella. Mierda, y es que podía incluso perderse hasta en el movimiento de su pelo. Entonces, justo en ese momento, sus ojos conectaron, y sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un par de latidos, logrando que la conversación con su hermana volviese a su cabeza, dando vueltas en su mente una y otra vez. Era hora de ir admitiendo que sí, que ojalá pudiese formalizar lo que fuese que estaba teniendo con su profesora, pero sabía que no era posible; al menos de momento.

Tranquilízate, Alex, tampoco es momento para cosas del corazón, necesitas estar relajada y concentrada para el examen. Respiró profundamente, tenía que hacer un examen perfecto, y para ello tenía que responder a todas las preguntas correctamente. Notó cómo la mano de su profesora acariciaba fugazmente la suya, a penas podría haber sido percibido por ningún alumno, porque justo aprovechó el movimiento al dejar la hoja en la mesa. ¿Sería otra forma de decirle "buena suerte"?

Se centró en las preguntas que tenía delante de ella y, cuando las terminó de responder, observó que la clase ya estaba vacía y que su profesora la observaba sentada sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Joder, estaba increíble sentada de esa forma sobre la mesa; aunque eso no era ninguna información nueva para ella.

-Me gusta mucho cómo te quedan las gafas –comentó desde su posición mientras ella dejaba la hoja sobre el montón ya entregado.

-Gracias, mis ojos hoy no recibían de la misma forma a las lentillas... –sonrió, subiendo a la tarima y colocándose frente a ella, recorriéndola con la mirada-. Yo me he fijado en que ese pantalón te hace un culo increíble, aunque ya te lo he visto antes puesto...

-Sí, me quiere sonar que eres un tanto observadora en mis lecciones –la chica rio y se acercó a ella para poder susurrar a su oído.

-Eres preciosa, ¿cómo voy a perder tiempo mirando algo que no seas tú? –murmuró, notando que se estremecía cuando rozó su oreja con sus labios y recorrió sus piernas con las manos, notando lo firmes que estaban sus muslos.

Vio que la miraba seria y algo pensativa, y pronto observó cómo apretaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Miró hacia atrás, comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada, y gracias a Dios, porque no pudo evitar acercarse a su boca, agarrando su nuca para atrapar sus labios y besarla con intensidad, notando sus manos de forma automática en sus mejillas y cómo separaba las piernas para que se acercase más a su cuerpo, colocándose entre ellas. Acarició otra vez sus muslos hasta subir por sus costados, apretando sus dedos por ellos a medida que subía más y más.

-Alexa –llamó, y miró sobre su hombro cuando se separaron-, aquí no –susurró, acariciando su pelo suavemente.

-Necesito tocarte –insistió y separó los labios para besarla de nuevo, introduciendo la lengua dentro de su boca, escuchándola gemir-. ¿No tienes llaves de esa puerta? –ella negó, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, estaba claro que ella también quería por la manera en la que la miraba- Joder, Raven, no me pares... –esta vez la besó la profesora, y sonrió en el beso, dejando que le quitase las gafas y las pusiese en el escritorio detrás de ella.

Cogió el final de su camiseta y se la quitó, temblando levemente al ver ese abdomen y la forma en la que respiraba y su pecho se hinchaba. La besó de nuevo antes de bajar a su cuello, escuchando sus jadeos contra su oído.

-Es peligroso aquí –oyó su voz y sonrió, porque su profesora siempre era muy cuidadosa con esas cosas.

-Puedo ser rápida –la miró fijamente, acariciando su nariz con la suya. Se quedaron en silencio y vio cómo se lamió los labios, ¿era un sí?-. ¿Quieres mi boca? –se acercó a sus labios, comprobando que los separaba y que suspiraba cuando no terminó de unirlos con los suyos.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres correrte en mi lengua? –mordió su labio y asintió- Reyes, eres increíble... –la pegó a su vientre de un solo golpe, agarrando su culo con ambas manos- Últimamente tengo una extraña obsesión con esta parte de tu anatomía... –apretó una de sus nalgas mientras observaba directamente su rostro.

-¿Quieres que me dé la vuelta? –insinuó, y pensó que se derretía con su mirada.

-Por favor, necesito verte...

Raven se bajó del escritorio, y ella empezó a sentir las pulsaciones en dos lugares concretos: su pecho y su sexo. La recorrió completamente mientras se giraba y se desabrochaba el pantalón para ella. Alex agarró el inicio del pantalón que llevaba puesto y lo bajó, dejándolo debajo de su culo, observando que lo elevaba. Suspiró antes de agarrar ambos cachetes cubiertos por esa ropa interior tan jodidamente sexy, esa vez era de un tono aguamarina, y los tonos claros le quedaban increíbles a su profesora en contraste con su piel morena. Iba a matarla algún día, y lo sabía; pero qué muerte tan jodidamente buena con la visión de esa mujer.

-Joder, Raven... –pegó otra vez sus caderas contra sus nalgas, como la primera vez en su despacho, y la obligó a tumbarse en el escritorio.

Jodida fantasía que tanto había tenido en esa jodida clase... ¡Joder!

-Sé rápida, Alexa...

La chica empezó a acariciarla, escuchando que jadeaba suavemente, antes de dar una palmada sobre su sexo desde atrás y bajar sus braguitas a la vez que ella se arrodillaba en el suelo.

-Esta postura tenemos que hacerla otro día para poder entretenerme, ¿vale? –quiso asegurarse, y ella la miró sobre el hombro con una sonrisa pícara, y se lo tomó como un "sí".

Separó sus nalgas y gimió con la visión de su sexo mojado. Soltó un gruñido tras pasar la lengua por la parte de atrás de sus muslos, arañando uno de sus cachetes con los dientes, escuchando otro jadeo. No aguantó más, y pegó su boca a su intimidad, disfrutando de cómo separaba más sus piernas para que su lengua se moviese mejor entre sus pliegues. Gimió al notar su sabor: jodidamente adictivo. Su boca estaba completamente unida a ella y fue rápida para intentar que se corriese antes de tiempo. Ninguna de las dos quería ser descubierta, pero el deseo por ella era constante, y, joder, puta fantasía la de tenerla en el escritorio de clase de esa forma.

Succionó su clítoris, enterrando más su boca para poder hacerlo, oliéndola perfectamente y notando humedad por todos los alrededores de su boca y su nariz. Sintió la mano de Raven en su cabeza, pegándola aún más mientras sonaba un gemido que le puso los pelos de punta y consiguió que también lo hiciera. Golpeó una de sus nalgas con fuerza y ella apretó sus mechones con el puño, arqueándose hacia ella.

Observó desde su posición que Raven miraba hacia atrás y mordía su brazo gimiendo contra él. Entonces empezó a decir algo con una voz terriblemente sensual, pero no reconoció el idioma y juraría que era español, consiguiendo que sus piernas fallasen y se tuviese que separar de ella, aprovechando para coger aire.

Raven la miró confundida cuando se separó de ella, y se incorporó lentamente, observando con la ceja levantada cómo Alex dejaba caer su pantalón de chándal al suelo. La giró y volvió a estrellar sus labios con los de su profesora, dejando que se saborease en su boca cuando succionó su lengua como solía hacer. Empezó a andar hasta caer sentada en la silla que había frente al escritorio, arrastrando a la mujer con ella, colocándola sobre sus piernas mientras sujetaba sus caderas y elevaba el muslo para que empezase a moverse contra él, notando lo increíblemente mojada que estaba.

Observó cómo se restregaba contra su piel, disfrutando de sus movimientos de caderas, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento y mirando sus ojos cuando la profesora elevó su rostro sujetando su barbilla antes de besarla profundamente para gemir en su boca algo más ruidosa de lo normal, logrando que jadease. Volvió a repetir la frase anterior, contra sus labios esta vez mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

-¿Qué significa? –pidió saber sin aliento, bajando su mano hasta su intimidad para ser más precisa en su clítoris, observando cómo cerraba los ojos cuando la penetró con dos dedos.

-Me encantas –susurró, abriendo los ojos y mirándola agitada antes de empezar a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su mano. No pudo evitar temblar ligeramente con sus palabras y los movimientos que realizaba, quedándose estancada en sus ojos marrones, los cuales brillaban levemente por la excitación.

Observó su rostro completo, fijándose en la belleza que esa mujer tenía.

-Eres la mujer más preciosa que he visto en mi puta vida –disfrutó del gemido que soltó, y agarró su culo con la mano libre para ayudarla a moverse, notando que había perdido ligeramente la fuerza en sus piernas.

Notó cómo sus paredes vaginales empezaban a tener pequeños espasmos alrededor de sus dedos, y comenzó a golpear más fuerte con su mano, rodeando su cintura para que estuviese quieta y poder marcar ella el ritmo mientras arqueaba sus dedos y estiraba el pulgar para que estimulase también su clítoris.

-¡Joder! –exclamó, y sintió cómo se corría en sus dedos, suspirando al notarla tan caliente.

Recogió su humedad con los dedos, y se llevó los dedos a la boca para limpiarlos bajo su mirada oscurecida mientras recuperaba el aliento. Separó su mano y cubrió sus labios con los suyos, besándola intensamente.

-Besas muy bien, Reyes –alabó de nuevo la forma que tenía de hacerlo, tan lenta y sensual.

-No más que tú –dijo contra sus labios, y volvió a decir algo en español, sonriendo cuando vio probablemente la cara de tonta que se le quedó. Menudo descubrimiento en la mujer...

-¿Qué significa? –volvió a preguntar, intentando controlar su respiración.

-Que te quiero en mi boca.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando se arrodilló frente a ella y bajó su ropa interior. Seguro que no duraba nada... Joder, es que la boca que tenía ella era increíble, y su lengua... Estuvo a punto de conseguir correrse la vez que se acostaron en su piso.

-Joder –gimió cuando apretó los dedos sobre su clítoris.

-Te escucho pensar desde aquí –sonrió, y ella estiró su brazo para acariciar su mejilla desde su posición.

-Necesito mis gafas... –murmuró, y la vio sonreír mientras se estiraba para recuperarlas del escritorio. No es que estuviese muy cegata, pero necesitaba verla en condiciones entre sus piernas.

No dijo nada más y separó las piernas todo lo que la silla le permitía cuando sus dedos comenzaron a explorar. Pasó entre su humedad y separó sus labios más íntimos para observarla... y esa forma en la que la miraba la desarmaba. Pasó la yema de su dedo sobre su clítoris y aguantó el aliento al verla acercarse para finalmente pegar sus labios contra ella. Gimió al sentir su lengua pasar entre sus pliegues, llegando hasta su clítoris para rodearlo y succionarlo en su boca.

Apoyó su mano sobre el pelo castaño de Raven y la acercó a ella un poco más a ella tras subir una de sus piernas sobre el escritorio, observando cómo quedaba completamente pegada su boca a ella. Su lengua comenzó a investigar para descubrir en qué puntos temblaba más, quedándose más tiempo ahí. Observó cómo se separaba de ella, cogiendo aire y admiró lo húmedo que estaban sus labios por su culpa, sintiendo ahora sus dedos acariciándola mientras miraba esa zona fijamente con ojos oscurecidos y se relamía sin apartar la vista de su objetivo.

No podía apartar la mirada de su boca, por la cual respiraba agitada, y pasó el pulgar para acariciar su labio inferior, recogiendo sus flujos gimiendo cuando sus labios lo rodearon y lo succionó antes de soltarlo y volver a mover su lengua contra su clítoris.

-Joder, Raven... –gimió pasando los dedos entre sus mechones, e intentó no agarrar su pelo con demasiada fuerza, moviéndose contra su boca suavemente- Voy a correrme –dijo dolorida, arqueando sus caderas contra su boca.

-Hazlo... –le dio permiso.

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, pero sin apartar la mirada de lo que la mujer hacía entre sus piernas. La vio sonreír mientras enseñaba su lengua con lo que recogía, como ella mismo hizo en su casa, antes de volver a pegarse a ella y succionar otra vez su clítoris, logrando que se tensara completamente, antes sentir su orgasmo invadiéndola.

Raven se levantó del suelo y se miraron fijamente, Alex la atrajo a su cuerpo, volviéndola a sentar sobre su cuerpo. Se abrazó a ella intentando recomponerse de la sesión, sintiendo sus manos acariciar su pelo despacio y cómo ella misma también respiraba agitada. Se separó ligeramente para poder mirar su rostro, observando sus labios hinchados y húmedos antes de besarla con ganas, saboreándose a sí misma en su boca.

-Hemos sobrevivido a ser pilladas una vez más –dijo divertida Alex, observando con ojos alegres a la mujer tan increíble que había sobre su cuerpo.

-Es la suerte del principiante, Woods. Tenemos que tener cuidado la próxima –sonrió pasando los dedos por su mandíbula.

-Es difícil controlarse teniendo a alguien como tú delante, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Es difícil no notarlo cuando la que me mira de esa forma eres tú.

-Salimos ganando las dos, Reyes –pasó su nariz por la suya, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos, sintiendo su respiración contra la suya-. A mí me gusta mirarte y a ti te gusta que te mire –levantó los párpados, y se perdió en la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro, sonriendo ella también sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **Alex, Alex, quién te ha visto y quién te ve. ¿Quién te iba a decir que ibas a estar suspirando por algo más que las piernas de esa profesora que te obsesionó? Ahí está, la gemela un minuto mayor, estudiando en la biblioteca e incluso ampliando información para poder responder a todo en el examen con el que puede conseguir que Raven esté un fin de semana completo a su lado. ¿Lo conseguirá? Por cierto, ¿a quién se le caen las bragas con Reyes? *levanta la mano* ¿Cómo puede ser tan sensual? En fin. Entendemos a Alex, ¿no?**

 **Conversación de hermanas. Muchas peticiones para que Alex fuese la que pidiese consejo a su hermanita, aunque no sé yo si con mucho éxito, porque nuestra gemela devora conejos no ha entendido muy bien la explicación de la gemela más "romántica". Lexa no es tonta, claro que se olía que su hermana se había liado con la profesora. Quizás debería haberle dado la paliza. No sé. O igual es Ralexa shipper también.**

 **Que hablando de romántica... ¡Clexa son novias oficialmente! ¿Qué os ha parecido ese momento con la abuela de la rubia? Parece que la cosa es seria, porque Abigail nos cuenta que Clarke no es de presentar parejas, pero con Lexa todo es distinto, ¿no? Nada más que por el comienzo con el intercambio de gemelas ya hacía una historia fuera de lo común. Han tenido un momento duro cuando la abuela ha sufrido otro ataque, pero al menos ahora tiene Clarke a Lexa para dejar que la consuele. Se calientan las cosas, pero normal, porque estas dos están encendidas las veinticuatro horas, parece que esta vez sí que iban a hacerlo, sin "no me toque" y sin "yo mando" en nada. ¿Qué pensáis de esta pareja? ¿Soy la única que piensa que ya queda poco para que ambas tengan su más que esperada sesión de sexo desenfrenado? ¿Cómo acabará el conejo de Clarke? ¿Por qué Alex es tan oportuna y llega en los mejores momentos? ¿Tiene un radar y lo que quiere es mirar si su hermana está a la altura de apellidarse Woods? ¿Quién sabe?**

 **El examen, y nuestra Alex llega tarde, y se vuelve a caer frente a la clase, aunque parece que a la profesora le viene bien para desearle suerte con un besín (en el fondo quiere que saque la máxima nota, ¿verdad?). Sabemos que Alex está cayendo por ella a pasos agigantados, pero ¿y Raven? ¿Qué está sintiendo ella? Por cierto, qué poder tiene Woods para convencer a Reyes a hacer de todo... Aplaudamos, porque ha conseguido su fantasía de tener a la profesora en el escritorio donde ha fantaseado tanto. ¿Qué os ha parecido esta escena calentita? Un aplauso para Raven, que ahora es una maquina sexual lésbica: ha conseguido que Alex se corra con tan solo su boca *se abanica como Tinker-Bell*. Por cierto, vivan las sonrisas que se dedican las dos. Ay... *suspiro***

 **(Sí, sé que habéis echado algunas de menos un POV Raven... ja je ji jo ju)**

 **¿Aprobará Alex el examen con la máxima nota? ¿Lexa y Clarke harán el amor/follarán salvajemente? ¿Clarke querrá que Lexa pague una residencia mejor para su abuela? ¿Raven querrá ir al hotel con su alumna? ¿Dónde está Octavia? ¿Cómo le irá a Bellamy con su macho? ¿Cómo seguirá la relación de ambas parejas? ¿Alex será capaz de hablar de sentimientos con la mujer que le está robando hasta el aliento? ¿Lexa ayudará a preparar algo para conquistar a la profesora? ¿Pasarán cosas impredecibles para el ser humano?**

 **Y ahora os toca a vosotras decidnos qué creéis que va a pasar a partir de ahora en esta historia.**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Intentaremos no tardar mucho.**

 **Y, si tardamos, paciencia, por favor, que cada una vive en una punta del planeta Tierra** **.**

 **Por cierto, os deseamos a todas un feliz año.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17.**

Lexa miró a su gemela a través del espejo mientras se terminaba de arreglar para su tercera cita con Clarke, y levantó una ceja al notar que su gemela no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? -Alex se acomodó, recostándose en la cama.

-Estoy recopilando información -Lexa frunció el ceño mientras se hacía trenzas en el pelo.

-¿Información sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que haces antes de una cita.

-Hago lo que hace todo el mundo.

-Ya, el problema es que yo no soy todo el mundo y en teoría no tengo citas –su hermana se giró al verla pensativa.

-¿Quieres tener una cita con tu profesora? -sonrió pícara, y Alex se sentó enseguida.

-¡Shhh! -dijo mirando hacia el baño, donde estaba Octavia dándose una ducha, ya que esa noche también salía con su hombre misterioso- Nadie puede saberlo, Lex -le susurró poniéndose de pie-. Raven… -sacudió la cabeza- La profesora Reyes podría meterse en problemas.

-La que vas a meterte en problema eres tú si no dejas la tontería -le respondió dándole con el dedo en el hombro-. Miles de chicas y te tenías que fijar en ella -vio de pronto el rostro de su hermana y ablandó el gesto. Parecía asustada-. Ey… -la cogió de las manos- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy algo cagada con todo eso.

-Es normal.

-¿Tú también estás cagada de enamorarte de Clarke?

-Es diferente -ladeó la cabeza.

-Sí, es diferente, porque tú eres romántica y yo no –se frustró, pasando la mano por el rostro.

-No tienes que ser romántica como yo, Alex. Puedes ser romántica como tú.

-Cuéntame qué tienes planeado para hoy –cambió de tema.

-¿Sigues recopilando información? -Alex rio.

-No, lo pregunto como tu hermana, la cotilla.

-Pues ya que está nevando, tenía pensado llevarla a un sitio a comer… Quizás algo italiano, a Clarke le encanta la comida italiana. Y luego ir a patinar sobre hielo.

-¿Ves? Eso es romántico.

-Alex…

-Lo siento, sigue.

-Y, quizás, si la noche va bien: probaré suerte…

-Ahora sí estamos hablando mi idioma.

-... si mi hermana no me interrumpe.

-Eh, eso fue solo una vez... -Lexa sonrió y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo.

-Nos vemos mañana, bollito.

-Al menos avísame si mojas esta noche, que no podré dormir con la duda.

-Que te den -rio Lexa cogiendo sus cosas y la llave del coche para salir.

Alex sonrió al verla salir y suspiró orgullosa. Esperaba que de verdad mojara esa noche. Levantó la vista cuando vio a Octavia salir del baño solo con una toalla en el cuerpo.

-¿Aún estás aquí? -preguntó la de ojos verdes quitándose la toalla sin ningún pudor para comenzar a vestirse. Los ojos de Alex vagaron por su precioso cuerpo y sonrió.

-Por suerte, sí -dijo divertida y se dio cuenta de que, un par de meses atrás, se habría abalanzado sobre ella y se la habría follado sin miramientos, pero en ese momento, no quería hacer eso. Ni por asomo. Porque Raven ya podría estar pagando un alquiler en su cabeza, porque ya habitaba allí de forma permanente-; pero ya debo irme -dijo de forma decidida, levantándose de la cama para ver cómo Octavia sonreía, ya con la ropa interior colocada y unos pantalones puestos.

-Sea quien sea la chica que te tiene así, debo decir que estoy sorprendida.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo de una chica? -preguntó extrañada.

-Dudo que sea un chico -rio Octavia pegándole con la cadera cuando paso a su lado.

-Diviértete, O. Ya me cuentas mañana qué tal –golpeó una de sus nalgas divertida antes de salir de la habitación.

X X X

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando la fotografía en la pantalla de su móvil. Lo único que sabía era que las pulsaciones en su pecho habían aumentado demasiado y que Raven Reyes estaba jodidamente preciosa reflejada en un espejo largo. No tenía muy claro donde estaba, pero quizás era porque lo que realmente le importaba era ver cómo le quedaba aquel vestido ceñido a su cuerpo con una de sus piernas completamente descubierta. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto, con algunos mechones de su flequillo sueltos, y joder, esa cara, y esos labios…

 **Alex:** Estás preciosa…

Entró en taquicardia cuando vio que la estaba llamando a los pocos minutos, y se levantó de la cama, comenzando a andar por la habitación. ¿Cómo contestaba? No quería sonar idiota, y en esos momentos no sabía si le saldría la voz bien.

-¿Sí? -optó por lo fácil.

-Alex, ¿tienes planes para cenar? -preguntó y notó algo raro en su voz.

-No. ¿Me propones algo?

-En veinte minutos estoy en el parking de la facultad. Nos vemos allí, ¿vale?

Dios. Dios. Dios.

No supo cuánto tardó en estar desnuda bajo la ducha, probablemente un segundo, pero es que tenía hasta el pelo fatal. Qué puta vergüenza. Desde el momento tan increíble en la clase no habían vuelto a tener un momento para ellas dos, Raven estuvo ocupada con la corrección de exámenes, no solo de su clase, y con temas de investigación; por lo que no pudieron verse en la facultad, pero tampoco fuera de ella en lo que quedó de semana. ¿Cuánto hacía? ¿Tres días? Tres días y, joder, se moría por tener sus labios otra vez en los suyos. Le costaba demasiado aguantarse las ganas durante las clases, y es que las miraditas que se lanzaban... Uf... Pero siempre que la buscaba acababa yendo algún compañero a preguntarle lo que sea, ¡menudos pesados!

Aún tenía el cabello un poco húmedo, pero le dio igual, se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros, un top blanco y una americana, antes de salir a paso ligero hacia donde habían quedado. No solo era el deseo físico, era el hacerla sonreír o el ver ese brillo en su mirada cuando hablaban de lo que sea. Joder, estaba cayendo tan rápido por esa mujer...

 **Alex:** Estoy llegando, no te vayas sin mí.

 **Sugar mamma:** Tranquila, estoy aquí esperándote.

Cuando llegó a la altura del coche, observó que no había nadie en la zona antes de colarse dentro, envolviéndole la oscuridad a las dos. Mierda, en directo estaba mejor y su perfume la estaba matando. Se quedó petrificada observándola, notando su respiración cada vez más pesada mientras sus ojos marrones la recorrían completamente antes de inclinarse y capturar sus labios en un beso lento en el cual Alex se perdió. Puso la palma de su mano en la mejilla de su profesora y la acarició lentamente con el pulgar, separando los labios para atrapar el suyo superior entre los suyos con suavidad. Lo que daría por poder saludarla de esa forma cada vez que la veía...

Notó que algo no iba bien por cómo agarró el cuello de la americana que llevaba puesta, y se separó de ella para observarla.

-¿Estás bien? -se preocupó, y ella bajó la mirada.

-Simplemente es un mal día, no te preocupes.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso -fue sincera, continuando con la caricia de su pulgar en su mejilla.

-Vamos a mi piso -tras decir la frase volvió a arrancar el coche, encendiendo las luces, y se dirigió hacia la salida del parking para llegar a su garaje.

Mientras subían en el ascensor no pudo evitar morderse el labio mientras la recorría una y otra vez con los ojos hasta que en una ocasión se encontró con los suyos. Soltó un suspiro, y la puso contra la pared, sujetando de nuevo su mejilla y besándola con ganas, escuchando aquellos sonidos húmedos que hacían sus labios y su lengua, pegándose completamente a su cuerpo.

-Estás increíble, joder… -alabó de nuevo su atuendo, encontrándose más en ella y no tan nerviosa. La mujer elevó su mano, y también acarició su mejilla lentamente, dándose un corto beso antes de salir de allí y entrar en su piso.

-¿Qué te apetece que pidamos para cenar?

Alex la miró mientras andaba, observando su culo y cómo se movía la tela del vestido con su avance. Recordó que "había tenido un mal día", así que cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando obviar los pensamientos más obscenos que recorrían su mente con la imagen de aquella mujer, y se centró en las palabras.

-Raven -la llamó, y ella se giró-, cuéntame qué te ha pasado.

Aunque estuviese explosiva, realmente sexy y se muriese por arrancar ya su vestido, sabía que algo había pasado y no podía evitar sentirse mal si no hacía nada por hacer que esa sonrisa que le encantaba volviese a adornar su rostro.

-Son tonterías, Alex. Supongo que me han afectado más de la cuenta… -se sentó en el sofá, y la chica la imitó, sujetando su mano y jugando con sus dedos, observando el gesto.

-Me da igual si son tonterías -levantó su rostro y la vio mirar sus manos-. Quiero saber lo qué te pasa y poder hacerte sentir mejor.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos, y con la luz del salón pudo apreciar que había estado llorando por la pequeña irritación alrededor de sus ojos. La vio coger aire antes de hablar.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños -fue a decir algo, pero Raven levantó la mano para que no hablase hasta que acabase-. Había planes, pero se han cancelado –abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella sonrió levemente, poniendo los dedos sobre sus labios-. Creo que estoy mejor contigo. Este seguro que es mejor plan.

No supo si fue la forma en la que lo dijo o la forma en la que acarició y miró sus labios, pero no pudo evitar inclinarse y atrapar los suyos, que estaban pintados de un color burdeos, en un suave beso.

-Felicidades -susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla otra vez, jadeando cuando abrieron la boca a la vez para dar pasos a sus lenguas-. Joder… -miró extasiada cómo Raven la ponía contra el respaldo y apartaba el vestido para poder colocarse bien sobre sus piernas, besándola de nuevo, derritiéndose con sus labios y llevando automáticamente las manos a sus muslos. Siguió subiéndolas hasta sus caderas y disfrutó de la piel de una de sus piernas que estaba descubierta por aquella apertura del vestido-. No, espera -pidió agitada.

Las palabras de su hermana le vinieron de forma automática a la cabeza, y, joder, claro que la deseaba y que quería que eso continuase, pero, aunque le costase admitirlo, lo que sentía por esa mujer iba cada vez un poco más allá del sexo. Vio que la miraba extrañada, con las manos en sus mejillas, mientras ella intentaba controlar la respiración acariciando sus caderas. Mordió su labio, y observó sus ojos marrones.

-Tengo que hacer algo -la puso de forma delicada en el sofá y se levantó, con todo el dolor de su corazón, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, intentando obviar su cara de confusión-. Quédate aquí y, por favor, no te cambies de ropa.

Bajó por las escaleras hacia el portal para ir más rápido, percatándose, cuando pasó junto al espejo que había antes de salir, de que tenía los labios manchados del carmín de la profesora. Joder, esa mujer era sexy hasta sin estar presente.

Era tarde, y sabía que no iba a encontrar nada especial o que pudiese hacerle ilusión, así que fue ideando un plan para poder sorprenderla. "Sorprender" siempre funcionaba con Raven.

Fue a un italiano que estaba a veinte minutos del piso, corriendo llegó en diez, y pidió la cena. Estaba apoyada en la barra, tamborileando en la madera mientras esperaba algo impaciente cuando vio una tienda veinticuatro horas abierta. Se disculpó con el camarero que estaba allí, y acudió velozmente, perdiendo la vida casi en el intento por cruzar sin mirar. Compró unos helados para el postre, y también unos vasos de plástico de chupitos y licor para el final de la noche. Cuando fue a pagar vio una flor un tanto pocha, ni siquiera sabía si tenía algún nombre específico, pero la agarró bajo la mirada avergonzada de la dependienta, que se la regaló por lo mal que estaba. Una vez terminó allí, tuvo más cuidado a la hora de volver al restaurante y pedir el mejor vino que tuviesen, comprando la botella y llevándoselo con la comida.

Cogió su móvil, era hora de improvisar un poco el plan que se le ocurrió en unos pocos minutos mientras volvía a paso ligero hacia el piso de la castaña.

-¿Dónde estás? –escuchó que preguntaba nada más descolgar.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Raven –contestó, notándose nerviosa otra vez-. ¿Cuántos cumples? –intentó sonar casual.

-No puedes preguntarle eso a una mujer, Woods –sonrió.

-Estaba pensando... –cogió aire- ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?

-Alexa, sabes que no podemos... Nos pueden ver.

-Confía en mí, tengo el sitio ideal. Solo quiero que pongas unos platos en la mesa de tu comedor y que esperes a que llegue. Me quedarán... –miró su reloj de muñeca-... cinco minutos.

-No tardes, Alex, y ten cuidado.

-En nada estoy allí –le aseguró.

X X X

Clarke estaba maldiciendo el clima de esa noche. Quería ponerse algo bonito y escotado porque sabía que a Lexa se le irían los ojos, pero hacía demasiado frio. Así que, con la ayuda de Tinker-Bell, escogió un jersey de cuello alto de color beige y unos pantalones negros ajustados; al menos podía aprovechar para marcar algo de culo con aquella prenda.

Dio los últimos retoques a su maquillaje y se giró para que Bellamy le diese el visto bueno.

-Si me gustaran las tías te follaba ahora mismo, mi amor -asintió contento-. Creo que Lexa se va a morir bien muerta -dijo de forma dramática con movimientos de su mano.

-No exageres.

-Si no exagero, no sería yo.

-En eso tienes razón -le concedió Clarke, y lo vio suspirando mientras observaba su móvil-. ¿Pasa algo?

-No… -respondió distraído, pero cuando la miró de nuevo, volvió a suspirar- Vale, sí. Roan está muy raro desde que sus amigos nos vieron juntos el otro día y… -frunció el ceño- Yo sé que para él es difícil y que aún no está preparado para gritárselo al mundo, pero no quiero que se aleje de mí, Clarke -la rubia ablandó el gesto y se sentó al borde de la cama, acariciando la pierna de su amigo para reconfortarlo.

-Creo que es hora de que hables seriamente con él, Bell.

-¿Y qué le digo? No quiero presionarle.

-No vas a presionarle, pero es hora de que deje de comportarse como un idiota contigo.

-Ay, rubia -otro suspiro-. Venga, vete a tu cita y déjame a mí con mis dramas.

-Hablaremos mañana, ¿vale?

-Sí, mi amor -Clarke le lanzó un beso y salió de la habitación, encontrándose a Lexa allí a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Hola -sonrió la morena y Clarke también lo hizo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo guapa que se veía con trenzas en el pelo. Se acercó y le dio un abrazo, lo necesitaba con el frío que estaba haciendo en ese momento-. Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir abrigada.

-Tú no te quedas atrás -Lexa rio.

-Me gusta el frío.

-Eres rara -se separaron, y Lexa se acercó, besándola suavemente, haciendo que Clarke suspirara sobre sus labios-. ¿A dónde iremos?

-Pues tenía pensando ir a comer a un italiano…

-¿Te acordaste? -rio Clarke.

-Me acuerdo de todo lo que me dices, preciosa -Clarke adoró cuando Lexa entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos mientras caminaban hacía el coche-. Y también recuerdo que me dijiste que no sabías patinar sobre hielo, así que me parece una noche perfecta para que aprendas…

-¿Iremos a patinar sobre hielo? -preguntó Clarke ilusionada dando saltitos, y casi se cae debido a que el parking estaba helado y resbaladizo. Lexa la cogió con fuerza del brazo y ambas rieron.

-Ten cuidado, no quiero que te partas un brazo o una pierna en nuestra tercera cita.

-Gracias por los buenos deseos, ¿eh? -le dijo Clarke irónica cogiéndose de su brazo para recuperar el equilibrio. Ambas se miraron intensamente.

-En realidad, te quiero entera para el final de la noche… -susurró Lexa cerca de sus labios.

-¿Qué clase de oscuras intenciones tiene para el final de la noche, señorita Woods?

-Ninguna que tú no quieras hacer -sonrió y mordió el labio inferior de la rubia.

La deseaba demasiado y estaba a punto de decirle que se saltaran la cena y fuesen directo al postre. Había reservado una habitación de hotel para evitar futuras interrupciones, solo esperaba que la rubia aceptara. Clarke sonrió y respondió el gesto lamiendo el labio superior de Lexa, quien abrió la boca y recibió a la rubia cogiéndola por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo. Clarke gimió sobre sus labios y, de pronto, se estremeció, aunque no supo si por el delicioso beso que le estaba dando Lexa o por el frío.

-Mejor nos vamos -susurró la morena juntando su frente con la de Clarke-, pero que quede claro que tengo unas incontrolables ganas de hacerte mía, preciosa –la rubia la cogió por el abrigo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Me ha quedado claro –sonrió, y ambas siguieron su camino hacia el vehículo.

-Te quedan muy bien esos pantalones, por cierto -comentó Lexa colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Sabía que se te irían los ojos -rio Clarke.

-Ah, ¿te has vestido pensando en mí?

-Siempre lo hago.

-Fuertes declaraciones, señorita Griffin.

-Como si tú no lo hicieras -se quejó, subiendo un poco la calefacción para que se desempañaran los cristales-. Me gusta cómo te quedan las trenzas -pasó su mano por su pelo en un gesto cariñoso que fue quizás demasiado íntimo tras el momento intenso que habían tenido minutos atrás. Entonces, Lexa comenzó a reírse sola-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Dime -le pegó cariñosamente en el brazo.

-Que se me acaba de ocurrir algo que probablemente diría mi hermana. No me juzgues, acabo de estar con ella...

-¿Qué cosa?

-No te lo diré -volvió a reír-. Yo no digo esas cosas.

-Pero las piensas, que es lo mismo -Clarke sonrió-. Dímelo.

-¿Estás a gusto con la calefacción o estás igual de caliente que yo? –ambas comenzaron a reír divertidas.

-Creo que sí es algo que ella diría –la morena se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Clarke en su pierna-. ¿Estás caliente?

-Clarke…

-¿Qué?

-No me tientes... –la rubia se acercó para susurrarle al oído mientras Lexa aún conducía.

-La verdad es que yo también tengo ganas de que me folles ya, Lex -la morena se aferró con fuerza al volante-. Quiero sentarme en tu boca -mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Lexa disminuyó la velocidad, porque, con lo fuerte que estaba latiendo su corazón y por cómo palpitaba su entrepierna, estaba segura de que acabaría estrellándose contra un árbol.

-Eres mala –la chica rio divertida volviendo a colocarse bien en el asiento.

-Entonces, ¿a qué italiano vamos? –mientras conducía, la miró fugazmente con los ojos entrecerrados, pero intentó relajarse y carraspeó.

-Pues hay uno que me encanta que está saliendo de la ciudad.

-Oh, sí, sé cual es. Me encanta. ¡Vayamos a ese! –dijo alegre.

Lexa la miró satisfecha y se encaminaron hacía allí. A medida que avanzaban en la carretera, comenzó a sentirse un poco preocupada al notar que la nieve se hacía cada vez más densa, pero aún era posible conducir, así que no hubo problemas para llegar al lugar. Cuál fue su decepción cuando aquel restaurante estaba cerrado por el temporal, como muchos otros que estaban de camino.

-Bueno, podemos ir a otro sitio -dijo Clarke quitándole importancia tras ver a Lexa mortificada.

-Creo que todo está cerrado por aquí, Clarke -comentó Lexa, intentando mirar un poco más allá de la nieve y la neblina mientras se cargaba el buscador de su móvil para buscar algún restaurante cerca.

-Los sitios de comida rápida nunca están cerrados. Está comprobado científicamente –la morena sonrió un poco triste.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a comer comida rápida en nuestra tercera cita?

-Lex, lo que menos me importa es la comida. Yo quiero estar contigo -cogió la mano de la chica-. De verdad -sonrió un poco-. Además, tenemos aquí una calefacción de puta madre y, por mí, me quedaría a vivir aquí.

Lexa terminó riendo y, al final, acabaron comprando comida rápida y comiéndosela en el coche.

-Esto no era lo que tenía planeado para hoy.

-¿Qué tenias planeado? -le preguntó Clarke chupándose los dedos llenos de kétchup- Cuéntamelo con voz sexy –ambas rieron y, tras masticar sus patatas fritas, cogió la mano de Clarke, metiéndose en el papel. Dejó un beso suave en el dorso de su mano y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Íbamos a tener una velada romántica mientras comíamos. Te iba a mirar a los ojos mientras me contabas más cosas sobre ti y, mientras tanto, me dirías que tienes algo de frío y te calentaría las manos con las mías. Para terminar la cena, te daría el postre de forma sexy y seductora… -dijo, poniendo la voz más ronca y haciendo reír a Clarke- Después iríamos a patinar. Como no sabes hacerlo, te tendría muy cerca, entre mis brazos, porque necesitarías mi ayuda…

-Así que lo del patinaje era con dobles intenciones –se sonrieron antes de que Lexa finalizase su pequeño relato.

-Y, por último, te preguntaría si vendrías conmigo a pasar la noche en un hotel cinco estrellas, solo nosotras dos, porque estoy harta de las jodidas interrupciones… -Clarke acercó su rostro al de Lexa.

-Eso aún podemos hacerlo.

-De verdad, quería que esta noche fuese perfecta.

-Y lo está siendo -acarició los labios de la morena-. Cualquier sitio donde pueda estar contigo lo es, Lex -ambas miraron al mismo tiempo la boca de la contraria-. Además, creo que aquí es todo más íntimo –la morena intentó besarla, pero Clarke se apartó sonriendo.

-Vayamos al asiento trasero -susurró acercándose a su oído.

Lexa se apartó, mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos, y esta vez sus labios sí se juntaron con los de Clarke en un beso duro y apasionado. La rubia abrió la boca, recibiendo la lengua de su novia y ambas jadearon, devorándose sin clemencia.

-Ya no aguanto más, preciosa... Necesito tenerte -murmuró Lexa sobre sus labios, metiendo la mano debajo de la ropa de la chica, siseando al sentir su piel caliente. Clarke dejó que recorriese su cuerpo con sus dedos y que cogiese con fuerza sus pechos, que dolían de forma placentera.

Ambas acabaron en la parte de atrás del coche, y Clarke también coló sus manos bajo su ropa, suspirando cuando sus manos acariciaron su espalda, y quitó su camiseta para comenzar a besar sus pechos por encima del sujetador de forma desesperada.

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo con los de la rubia y cogió su rostro con ambas manos, profundizando aún más el beso, estremeciéndose cuando las caderas de Clarke comenzaron a moverse sobre ella y de su garganta comenzaron a salir gemidos deliciosos.

Se miraron en medio de la semioscuridad del coche y Clarke sonrió cuando Lexa comenzó a quitarle los pantalones. Se recostó en el asiento trasero y dejó que la morena la desnudara de cintura para abajo. Gracias a Dios por la calefacción; aunque con la mirada que le estaba dedicando Lexa a su intimidad, supuso que no necesitaba nada más para calentarse.

-Eres hermosa, Clarke -le dijo dejando besos en su abdomen, haciendo que Clarke alzara las caderas con una petición silenciosa de más. La lengua de Lexa dejó un camino hasta su bajo vientre y alzó la vista con una sonrisa-. ¿Me quieres aquí, preciosa?

-Joder, sí… -abrió más las piernas y Lexa pasó su dedo por su humedad, llenándose de sus flujos, acariciando luego su clítoris con suavidad. Lo podía ver ya muy hinchado, y Clarke estaba tan mojada que estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Lamió lánguidamente, haciendo que la rubia se aferrara a la puerta que tenía detrás y se arqueara gimiendo muy fuerte. Sus dedos también se movieron y juguetearon un poco a la par que su lengua. Lexa chupó con fuerza y Clarke agarró su pelo, pidiéndole más.

-Dijiste que querías sentarte sobre mi cara.

-Sí…

-Ven aquí.

Clarke se sentó y Lexa la cogió por la nuca, uniendo sus labios con los de la rubia, quien adoró saborearse en la boca de su novia. Esta vez fue Lexa la que se recostó en el asiento, y Clarke acercó su intimidad a su boca, comenzando a gemir muy fuerte cuando la lengua de Lexa se movió de forma rápida y constante sobre su humedad, entrando y saliendo de vez en cuando, mordiendo y lamiendo su botón de placer.

-Fóllame la boca, Clarke -le pidió con esa voz sexy que tanto adoraba, y comenzó a moverse sin contemplación sobre esos carnosos labios y esa profesional lengua, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

-Joder, Lex… mmm… ¡ah! -gritó aferrándose al pelo de la morena, sintiendo cómo se corría en su boca y cómo la lengua de Lexa no le daba un respiro, pues seguía moviéndose, haciendo que el placer siguiera allí, que siguiera enloqueciéndola- Lex, joder, espera… mmm… -tiró de su pelo para que parara y Lexa la miró- Dame un segundo –rio, haciendo que su novia también lo hiciera.

-Estás demasiado deliciosa como para que pueda parar -volvió a lamer, sujetando sus nalgas para acercarla de nuevo, y dejó besos en su ingle y en su muslo.

-Yo también quiero follarte -le dijo apartándose para poder inclinarse y besarla en los labios.

-Cuando acabe contigo -la cogió por la cintura dejándola sobre el asiento, llevando sus dedos hasta su intimidad-, porque aún estás empapada…

Clarke jadeó con la boca entreabierta cuando dos de los dedos de Lexa entraron en ella, moviéndose lentamente. Comenzó a gemir en su oído y la morena agradeció cuando la mano de Clarke se metió dentro de sus pantalones, porque escuchar y ver a Clarke tan excitada la tenía a punto de explotar.

-Dios, me encanta cuando gimes así, preciosa.

-Y a mí me encanta sentirte dentro… Dios, Lex… ¡mmm! -gimió una vez más cuando Lexa aumentó sus embestidas y la besó, acallando sus gritos y gemidos mientras sus caderas se movían contra los dedos de Clarke, que habían bajado hasta allí, apoyándose sobre la tela del pantalón.

Las manos de la rubia comenzaron a bajar la prenda de la morena para tener más acceso, y uno de sus dedos entró en ella sin preguntar si quiera, haciendo que Lexa se tensara por la sorpresa, pero comenzó a moverse en busca de la anhelada liberación mientras Clarke lamía y mordía su cuello, excitándola aún más. Lexa sintió cómo mordía su oreja, y la escuchó gemir de una forma muy sensual cuando volvió a correrse; tanto, que no puso soportarlo más y acabó moviéndose más rápido sobre su mano hasta que el clímax la alcanzó de forma brutal, haciendo que se desplomara sobre la rubia.

Ambas se quedaron unos segundos así: sin moverse; y luego comenzaron a reír. Lexa alzó la vista y le sonrió a Clarke.

-Creo que no ha estado mal para una primera ronda -le dijo pícara-. Juro que no suelo correrme tan rápido, es solo que tenía demasiadas ganas y… -Clarke la calló besándola.

-Vayamos a ese hotel. Yo también necesito tenerte en mi boca -le pidió la rubia, y Lexa no era quién para negárselo si se lo pedía de esa forma.

X X X

Una vez estuvo frente a la puerta del piso de Raven, cogió aire antes de llamar al pequeño timbre, observando a esa mujer explosiva frente a ella.

-Has aceptado tener una cita conmigo de cumpleaños...

-¿Cita? –se sorprendió, pero Alex siguió hablando.

-... y sé que no podemos salir fuera, pero te voy a mostrar lo que haríamos si pudiésemos –ella se quedó en silencio, observándola interesada-. Habría llamado a tu puerta, y nada más me abrieses te habría regalado una flor –hizo lo propio con la que tenía, aunque se cayese un poco a pedazos-. Puede que más bonita que esta, porque estaba todo cerrado ahora mismo.

-Gracias, Alex –la agarró y la miró de cerca.

-Tras esto, habría intentado darte la mano –tendió la suya hacia ella, y Raven la miró unos segundos antes de apoyar su mano sobre la suya suavemente. Alex la agarró y la subió a sus labios para besarla, y ella sonrió levemente.

-No estoy muy segura de si así es como conquistabas a las chicas... –la miró, aún con su mano cerca de sus labios, conectando sus ojos.

-Contigo todo es distinto. Deja que esta cita sea como nosotras queramos que sea –la vio lamerse los labios, y entonces, dio un tirón de ella, para que saliese al rellano-. Caminaría contigo de la mano, y te llevaría a un restaurante italiano –empezó a dar vuelta en un pequeño círculo frente a la puerta de su casa, aún abierta, observando su mirada risueña-. ¿Te gusta la pasta?

-Me encanta.

-Ve sumándome puntos para el final –guiñó su ojo, y ella negó divertida-. Por favor, entra, señorita –señaló con su brazo la puerta, haciendo que pasase delante de ella, y cerró-. Tendría una mesa reservada, quiero que sea la velada perfecta –la guió hacia el comedor, y separó la silla para que se sentase-. Te recomendaría el plato de tortellini con salsa carbonara, pero no te convencería porque me echarías en cara que eras una mujer que te cuidas –ambas se sonrieron-. Así que eliges el risotto con champiñones –dejó la bolsa en la mesa, y sirvió la pasta en los platos que había preparado Raven-. Llamaría al camarero –levantó la mano, escenificando lo que decía-, y pediría su mejor vino, porque una mujer como tú se merece solo lo mejor y porque sé que te gusta el vino –se inclinó con la botella en la mano para susurrarle lo último al oído y se miraron confidentes. Lo descorchó y lo sirvió de forma elegante, con una de sus manos en su espalda y la otra sujetando la botella.

-Sabes incluso servirlo... –sonrió, y cogió la copa, meneándola para oler el aroma antes de probarlo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó poniendo voces.

-Perfecto –alabó, antes de dar un sorbo en condiciones, y que se sirviese ahora en su copa.

-Y, con esto, tendríamos nuestro primer momento para nosotras –se sentó a su lado, y la miró fijamente a los ojos, sujetando su mano sobre la mesa.

-No tenías por qué estar haciendo todo esto... –agachó la mirada, pero Alex apretó su mano, consiguiendo que levantase su vista de nuevo.

-Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo –miró el plato de Raven-. ¿Prefieres tú los tortelini? Puedo cambiártelos, los dos platos están para chuparse los dedos –soltó su mano para agarrar el plato por si quería cambiárselo.

-Está bien, no sabría cuál elegir –miró ambos-. Siempre puedes dejar que lo pruebe –ladeó su cabeza, y Alex asintió, llevándose la copa a los labios y bebiendo de ella-. Oh, Dios... –alabó cuando probó su comida- Está delicioso.

-Lo sé –rio suavemente, y empezó a comer también.

-Entonces, hay una Alexa oculta que le gusta eso de las citas y demás... –comentó, y ambas se miraron.

-Nunca he dicho que no a las citas, solo que no he conocido a la persona con las que tenerlas –se sintió algo incómoda por la novedad de cómo se sentía con respecto a ella, pero se relajó cuando Raven acarició su brazo suavemente.

-¿Crees que soy la persona indicada con la que quieres tener citas? –se miraron unos segundos antes de que asintiera, pero la mujer no dijo nada más con respecto a eso, volviendo a mirar su plato algo pensativa.

-Toma, pruébalos –pinchó con el tenedor un tortelini, y se lo tendió para que abriese la boca, sonriendo cuando masticó varias veces la pasta.

-Está también muy rico, Alex.

-Raven –la llamó y observó de nuevo sus ojos antes de estirar su mano para agarrar la suya-, ¿te gusta verme o pasar tiempo conmigo? –preguntó insegura.

-Claro que sí, ¿acaso lo dudas?

-No quiero malinterpretar las cosas, o hacerme ilusiones... –respiró hondo- Me cuesta hablar de las cosas que estoy sintiendo contigo –confesó.

-Por favor, vivamos el momento... ¿Cómo te encuentras tú ahora? ¿Estás a gusto en este restaurante conmigo? –no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-No quisiera estar en ningún otro sitio ahora mismo.

-Yo tampoco –confesó, y apretaron la mano de la otra a la vez-. Y tras la cena, ¿a dónde me llevas?

-Es _top secret_... ¡Eh! –tapó las bolsas que estaban en un extremo de la mesa cuando la castaña quiso fisgonear- Cómete eso y luego veremos a dónde vamos –cuando la mujer volvió a llevar sus mirada a las bolsas, ella se levantó, cogiéndolas-. Ahora sería cuando me levanto para ir al baño –se disculpó antes de dirigirse a la cocina. Idiota, se le había olvidado el helado...

Guardó las cosas, sobre todo el postre para que no se descongelase, y volvió a la mesa, pillándola viendo la flor pocha que le había dado al principio de su "cita".

-Es horrible, lo sé, me la ha regalado por lo mal que estaba –comentó.

-Créeme. Años hacen que no tienen un detalle así conmigo, así que lo aprecio mucho.

-Creo que has estado saliendo con gente estúpida todo este tiempo.

-Sí, en eso creo que te tengo que dar la razón –bebió de su copa despacio.

-¿Quién no lucharía por poder hacerte sentir especial a cada segundo? –preguntó, casi sin pensar la frase, pero era lo que sentía.

-¿Crees que soy especial? –sus ojos conectaron.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –volvió a sujetar su mano- Sé que hay millones de cosas que no sé de ti, Raven, pero me pareces una persona increíble. Me encantaría poder luchar por poder demostrarte cada día lo especial que eres –casi le faltaba el aliento con su propia confesión, pero volvería a decirlo de nuevo tan solo por poder mirar ese brillo de sus ojos más a menudo.

-Por culpa de cosas así, no te puedo sacar de mi mente...

-Eso es bueno –sonrió al observar aquel marrón enfocarla de nuevo-, porque tú estás a todas horas en la mía –volvió a sujetar su mano, besando despacio sus nudillos, y esta vez no la soltó hasta que terminaron de cenar-. ¿Cuándo supiste que quería ser profesora?

-Tuve una profesora en la facultad a la cual admiraba, y casi siempre me quedaba hablando con ella, aprendiendo de las investigaciones que hacía y ampliando información de su asignatura. Incluso los dos últimos años de carrera estuve participando con ella en sus estudios.

-Esa historia me quiere sonar... –insinuó, y sonrió al escucharla reír.

-No pienses nada raro, Alex.

-¿Por qué? Está claro que también te atraen las chicas, ¿no?

-De momento, solo me ha pasado contigo –se alegró de escuchar de nuevo ese hecho: era la primera chica para ella-. Además, esta mujer en cuestión tenía unos cincuenta y tantos, así que... no, lo siento –ahora fue su turno de reír, hasta que se puso seria de repente, creando un poco de drama.

-Dime que no has cumplido cincuenta –la vio levantar la ceja indignada.

-¿Aparento cincuenta?

-Aparentas veinticinco.

-Ya... –rio de nuevo.

-En serio, ¿por qué no me dices tu edad? No creo que tengas motivos para ocultarlo, es más que obvio que eres un bombón –la mujer la miró, y volvió a beber de su copa.

-Ya veremos cómo acaba la noche. Dependiendo de lo borracha que esté, inténtalo de nuevo. ¿Quieres probarlo? –señaló su tenedor, y Alex asintió separando los labios, recibiendo la comida por su parte sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos- ¿Has decidido ya si quieres dedicarte a la docencia?

-¿Podría ayudarte en tus estudios también? –se interesó, apretando su mano con los dedos, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Crees que puedes estar investigando seria conmigo?

-Ponme a prueba... –ambas se miraron, casi retándose con los ojos, y sonrieron a la vez volviendo a comer de sus platos. No, no estaba segura de poder estar con esa mujer al lado sin hacerle nada. Un segundo, ¿y en esos instantes qué? Estaba manteniendo una conversación con ella, agarrando su mano y cenando junto a la otra. Vestidas y sin estar comiéndose las bocas. Menuda revelación para sí misma...

Terminaron con la comida y con dos copas de vinos entre risas y caricias en las manos de cada una. Era muy extraño estar así con ella. Extraño y terriblemente fantástico, estaría toda la noche mirando sus ojos si pudiera. No había visto a una mujer tan preciosa en los años de su vida.

-Ahora continuaríamos la cita –se levantó de la silla, y la ayudó a levantarse, sujetando su mano aún con la suya-. Probablemente, y conociéndome, te habría llevado a un parque donde hay un puesto de helados. Nos habríamos sentado en un banco –la pegó a su cuerpo, sujetando con firmeza su cintura con una de sus manos y la otra aún entrelazada con la suya-, y habría intentado besarte allí –miró sus labios y se acercó a ella despacio, sonriendo ampliamente cuando habló y paró su avance.

-¿Y el helado?

-Pensé que como eres deportista y te cuidas, no querrías... –se separó de ella, y rio al ver su cara indignada- Ven, vamos al parque... –agarró su mano y empezaron a andar por el pasillo hasta llegar a su cocina.

-¿Este es el parque? –la miró burlona.

-Sí... ¿No te gusta? Hay unas vistas fantásticas –dijo sin apartar los ojos de ella, y sonrió al ver que ella también lo hacía-. Ahora sí que quieres besarme, ¿verdad?

-No, aún estoy esperando mi helado –tonteó. Alex se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la mesa que tenía allí. Miró cómo cruzó las piernas y dejaba una completamente desnuda por el movimiento y la raja del vestido-. ¿Demasiado vino? –preguntó curiosa.

-Un poco, pero no juegues sucio, por favor –ella rio suavemente, cruzó la otra pierna para que no se viese nada y, por fin, Alex consiguió dejar de mirarla.

Fue hacia el congelador, y sacó el helado, preparándolo en dos vasos, que le dijo la dueña del piso dónde estaban. Se acercó a donde estaba con ellos en las manos y se lo tendió con una cucharilla, quedándose cerca de ella.

-Ponte más cerca, ha refrescado la noche y tengo un poco de frío –sonrió y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Así está bien? –preguntó, pegando las caderas a sus piernas viéndola asentir mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca y observaba al frente, disfrutando de su compañía.

Sonrió de nuevo cuando sintió los labios de Raven dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla y la miró de reojo, disfrutando de su sonrisa. Se empezó a reír cuando su profesora le manchó los labios con el helado, y acabaron dándose a la otra también el postre entre risas y distintas manchas en el rostro que se encargaron de limpiar con besos, a pesar de que no besaron los labios de la otra en ningún momento.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente plan? –preguntó interesada, y la ayudó a bajar de la mesa.

-¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo? –siguió con su teatro.

-Si invitas tú, sí.

Se sonrieron, y, mierda, si fuese una cita de verdad probablemente se habría lanzado a su boca varias veces, pero a Raven había que seducirla; y a ella le encantaba hacerlo. Y quizás en el próximo "local" podría hacerlo. Puso música en su móvil cuando llegaron al salón, y la mujer empezó a reír, colocándose contra el respaldo del sofá, detrás de este, y mirando de pie lo que hacía. Sacó del bolsillo de su americana dos velas y un mechero y vio cómo la miraba interesada desde su posición mientras las encendía.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Raven Reyes –llevó las velas encendidas, cada una en una mano, y las puso frente a ella-. No te olvides de pedir el deseo –sonrió mirando sus ojos.

-¿No vas a cantarme? –preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

-Uff... –rio nerviosa antes de empezar a cantar, observando la sonrisa amplia de la mujer- ¡El deseo! –pidió antes de que soplase las velas.

-Gracias –comentó divertida, y justo en ese momento cambió de canción en el móvil.

-Oh, es mi favorita –empezó a mover los hombros al ritmo de la música, dejando las velas en una mesa que tenía allí.

Agarró su mano y la llevó a la que bautizó como "pista de baile", comenzando a bailar, observándola reír suavemente, y la acercó a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura.

-El día del karaoke me fijé en que bailabas bien –comentó deslizando su mano por el cuello de Alex.

-Gracias, es un toque más para poder ligar. No te creas que ha sido fácil conseguir estos movimientos –ella rodó los ojos, y la hizo sonreír de nuevo. La echó hacia atrás, la giró y la puso de espaldas a ella-. Me gustas demasiado, Raven –susurró de forma ronca contra su oído, no pudo evitar excitarse cuando sintió su culo contra ella, y más cuando comenzó a mover sus caderas de esa forma para que la notase completamente.

Se giró, y la vio sonreír, pasándole el brazo por el cuello y acercándola a su boca. Separó sus labios, dispuesta a capturarlos, pero volvió a cortarle el avance con sus palabras.

-Yo no soy como esas chicas que se le caen las bragas por unas palabras bien usadas, Alex –se separó, continuando bailando, soltándose ahora un poco más, y casi se derritió con sus movimientos, y porque a ella sí que se le habían caído las bragas con ella ya.

Volvió a pegarse a ella, chocando sus caderas, y mirándose desafiantes. ¿Era un juego de seducción? Se movió a su ritmo y viajó con sus manos por sus costados, casi desmayándose cuando subió sus brazos continuando con su baile. Coló un muslo entre sus piernas, y la animó a chocar contra él mientras seguían meneándose al ritmo de la música.

-Me vuelves loca –volvió a decir, cerca de sus labios tras habérselos lamido.

Intentó otro ataque, pero se encontró con que volvía a echarse hacia atrás, riendo cuando chasqueó la lengua al no conseguirlo de nuevo. La volvió a girar, poniendo su espalda contra su pecho, y dejó que su pelo le golpease la cara, olía demasiado bien. Pasó las manos por su abdomen, notándolo tenso y duro. Golpeó suavemente con sus caderas, y sonrió cuando ambas jadearon a la vez. Subió hasta debajo de sus pechos, sin querer tocar nada más, pero Raven agarró sus manos y las volvió a bajar hasta su cintura.

-No debes tocarme aquí, es un sitio público –advirtió, pero Alex enterró su rostro en el cuello de la profesora, acariciándolo con la nariz antes de separar sus labios para besarlo lentamente, y escuchó cómo aguantaba el aliento.

-Normalmente las chicas ya me habrían dejado tocarlas en la pista de baile... –confesó contra su oreja, volviendo a hacer un movimiento preciso con las caderas- pero tú eres especial, podría esperar.

-Podrías esperar a tocarme, pero puedes besarme el cuello, ¿no?

-No quieres que te toque, pero te estás restregando bien contra mí, ¿no?

- _Touché_ –se giró, y se miraron divertidas.

-Tienes unos labios preciosos –dijo sin apartar la vista de ellos.

Raven volvió a provocarla, acercándose a su boca con los labios separados, y echándose hacia atrás cuando apenas se rozaban. Se giró y empezó a andar hacia un mueble, sacando unas copas grandes y se puso a hacer unas mezclas en la cocina, trayéndolas con hielo.

-Tus labios son mejores que los míos –levantó el vaso.

-¿Ese es el brindis? –ella asintió, y chocaron suavemente sus copas.

Bailaron de nuevo, agarrando la copa que había preparado Raven, mientras reían y se burlaban haciendo bailes. De vez en cuando, daban algún corto beso en la mejilla, mandíbula o cuello de la otra; y tenía que destacar también las miradas y las sonrisas entre esos gestos.

X X X

Cuando entraron en el hotel, Clarke miró todo el lujo impresionada. Nunca había estado en un hotel como ese, donde todo relucía y parecía tan lujoso.

-Lex, no tenías que traerme a un sitio tan caro -le susurró mientras la morena recogía la llave.

-Por supuesto que sí. No te iba a llevar a cualquier sitio, mi amor -respondió de forma práctica entrando al ascensor.

-Es solo que se ve tan… -giró el rostro para admirar la decoración de aquel gran vestíbulo mientras caminaban para llegar a su habitación, y cuándo vio la forma en la que Lexa la estaba mirando, no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Qué? -jadeó cuando la morena la empujó contra la pared del ascensor, besándola con fuerza.

-Que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo bien que sabes -susurró sobre sus labios y su lengua pasó a lamer el contorno de su mandíbula. Clarke jadeó cuando la mano de Lexa se coló en su entrepierna, que ya estaba húmeda otra vez; o, quizás no había dejado de estarlo-. Esta noche vamos a follar sin descanso -le dijo, y Clarke rio cogiéndola de la nuca para besarla.

Se separaron de un salto cuando el ascensor se detuvo y unos chicos de no más de dieciséis años entraron, mirándolas embobados. Clarke sintió pena por el chico que se había quedado prendado por Lexa, porque en una escala del uno al diez: era un once en bollerismo.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación, y Clarke sonrió cuando vio una pequeña mesa con fresas y champán.

-Lexa, esto es demasiado.

-No lo creo -respondió la morena abrazándola por la espalda, besando su cuello-. Nada es demasiado cuando se trata de ti, Clarke. Te daría el mundo si pudiera.

-Eso se lo dices a todas -Lexa sonrió y sirvió un par de copas mientras Clarke se quitaba el abrigo y la ropa sobrante, se estaba muy bien en la habitación.

-Por nosotras y porque no nos interrumpan otra vez -Clarke rio brindando con su novia y ambas apuraron el contenido de las copas. Se miraron intensamente y comenzaron a desnudarse bajo la atenta mirada de la otra.

-¿Has cerrado bien la puerta?

-Completamente.

-¿Las ventanas?

-Cerradas.

-¿Crees que alguien puede entrar por la ventana del baño? -ambas carcajearon y Lexa cogió a Clarke por la cintura, acariciando su abdomen desnudo, ya que la rubia solo estaba usando una ropa interior de color blanco muy sexy.

-¿Sabes lo que no cabe por la ventana del baño? -acarició sus labios sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- Lo que siento por ti, lo bien que me haces sentir y las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía una y otra vez...

Clarke tragó con fuerza, y acercó sus labios a los de Lexa, suspirando cuando la morena abrió su boca, haciendo estragos con su lengua. Llevó las manos a la espalda de su chica para quitar el sujetador, y Lexa hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Siseó de placer cuando ambas acabaron en la cama y sus pechos acabaron friccionando, esta vez con la rubia encima. Sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el rostro y el cuello de Lexa, y su mano se fue directamente a uno de sus pechos, que para ella tenían el tamaño perfecto.

Lexa arqueó la espalda cuando la lengua de Clarke dejó un camino de fuego desde la base de su cuello hasta uno de sus pechos, comenzando a jugar con su pezón. Generalmente, le gustaba siempre llevar el mando, pero en ese momento no se podía resistir a lo bien que se sentía que Clarke estuviera haciendo eso con su lengua. La boca de Clarke hizo lo mismo con su otro pecho y Lexa gimió más fuerte cuando lo chupó de manera intensa.

-¿Te gusta eso? -murmuró la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Tú me gustas… -respondió Lexa con los ojos nublados por el placer, acariciándole el cabello rubio. Clarke deslizó la mano por su vientre hasta tocar su humedad por encima de las bragas- ¿Lo ves? -sonrió- Estoy empapada por ti, preciosa…

-Necesito tenerte en mi boca, Lex…

-Sí, hazlo… Quiero sentirte… -se miraron mientras Clarke comenzaba a quitar las bragas de Lexa y no podía evitar admirar su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-Eres… guau -dejó besos por su abdomen-. No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba esto, joder… -separó las piernas de la morena y hundió su rostro en su humedad, suspirando de satisfacción al escuchar el gemido de Lexa y ver cómo elevaba aún más las caderas, en busca de más contacto.

-Clarke -gimió aferrándose a la almohada, y Clarke adoró cómo se escuchaba su nombre en esa sexy voz. Su lengua comenzó a hacer formas sobre su clítoris, moviéndose de forma rápida, para luego lamer la entrada de su cuerpo. Hizo movimientos circulares con su pulgar sobre su botón de placer, logrando que Lexa se retorciera debajo de su cuerpo y se aferrara a su pelo-. Joder, sí… -gimió moviendo sus caderas sobre su boca, e introdujo primero un dedo al mismo tiempo que notaba los de la morena apretarse más en sus mechones.

-¿Más?

-Más -jadeó cogiéndola por la nuca para besarla en los labios mientras seguía penetrándola con los dedos-. Más, joder...

Clarke mordió su labio inferior y Lexa aprovechó la posición de la rubia, que se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, para acariciar sus glúteos con ambas manos y deshacerse de las bragas en el proceso. La rubia la besó en los labios mientras sentía sus dedos viajar desde sus glúteos hasta su intimidad.

Comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su cuerpo, esparciendo sus flujos, deleitándose con lo caliente que se sentía, mientras Clarke comenzaba a gemir sobre su boca, sin dejar de mover con fuerza el brazo.

-Siéntate sobre mis dedos... -dijo de forma sensual, haciendo que Clarke se estremeciera y la obedeciera enseguida. Sonrió cuando la sintió de nuevo antes de llevarse a los labios sus pechos para chuparlos con adoración mientras la rubia movía las caderas sobre dos de sus dedos y seguía moviendo su mano dentro de su humedad- Estás deliciosa, Clarke -dijo sin dejar de besar y chupar sus pechos.

Clarke cerró los ojos sintiendo que el final llegaría pronto. Estaba demasiado excitada tras haber tenido a Lexa en su boca, y la forma en la que la estaba penetrando con dos de sus dedos mientras la palma de su mano se restregaba sobre su clítoris. La estaba volviendo loca.

-Dios, Lex... mmm… me voy a correr… me... ¡ah! -gritó y sintió cómo Lexa también se tensaba debajo de su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza mientras gemía sobre sus pechos.

Clarke dejó besos sobre el pelo empapado de Lexa, y esta se dejó caer sobre el colchón con la rubia entre sus brazos.

-No creas que hemos acabado.

-Lex… -rio Clarke.

-Te dije que lo haríamos toda la noche -sonrió con el rostro en el cuello sudado de la rubia-. Y sin interrupciones.

-Creo que necesito un poco de champán para recobrar fuerzas.

-Y fresas… quiero comer fresas sobre tu cuerpo -restregó el rostro en sus pechos y Clarke carcajeó levantándole un poco el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-Esta ha sido la mejor cita en la que he estado.

-¿Aunque no hayas patinado sobre hielo?

-Tres orgasmos pueden contra eso –sonrió, y Lexa hizo lo mismo.

-Aún faltan…

-Por favor -acercó sus labios a los de la morena y volvieron a fundirse en un sensual beso.

Más tarde, mientras estaba medio dormida sin poder dejar de observar la cara relajada y satisfecha de Clarke dormida; Lexa se sobresaltó cuando recibió un mensaje. Cogió el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesita, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que era un mensaje de su hermana.

 **Alex:** ¿Has mojado o no? Que no voy a poder dormir con la intriga, joder.

 **Lexa:** Qué pedazo de cotilla eres… ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?

 **Alex:** Ya te pondré a la orden del día. Y si estás despierta es porque es un sí :DDD

 **Lexa:** Puedes ir a dormir tranquila, bollito.

 **Alex:** Qué orgullosa estoy de ti. Eres la mejor.

 **Lexa:** Ve a dormir, jajaja.

 **Alex:** En realidad me queda mucha noche por delante, aún así: seré feliz porque sé que tu conejito está satisfecho por fin.

 **Lexa:** ¿Tú qué haces despierta tan tarde?

 **Alex:** Vale, un adelanto, estoy con mi _mamita sabrosa_. He aprovechado para mandarte el mensaje mientras estoy en el baño. Aguas menores, por eso debo volver ya, para que no piense nada raro. ¡ _Adiós!_

Lexa puso los ojos en blanco, ahora iba a ser su hermana una experta en español. Dejó el móvil a un lado, abrazándose a Clarke para rendirse también ante los brazos de Morfeo.

X X X

-Tras los chupitos, las copas y los bailes, te habría acompañado a casa –fueron hacia la puerta de salida, pero no abrieron, puso a Raven contra la pared y la miró fijamente-. ¿Te lo has pasado bien? –la profesora sonrió tras asentir y dejó que se pusiera sobre su cuerpo mientras disfrutaba de cómo acariciaba su pelo suelto.

-Gracias –susurró cerca de su boca.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa.

-Por estar haciendo esta noche tan especial –sus ojos conectaron, y pegó su frente con la suya tras besar la punta de su nariz con suavidad-. No sabes cuánto necesitaba algo así.

-Yo también necesitaba algo así contigo –confesó antes de mirar sus labios de forma fugaz-. Ahora probaría suerte –se acercó un poco más a su boca-, y comprobaría si dejas que te bese, porque significaría que la cita ha merecido la pena.

-Ha sido más que eso.

-Entonces esta es mi noche de suerte –ambas se sonrieron antes de fijar la vista en la boca de la otra y unir sus labios suavemente.

Parecía que hacía siglos que no sentía sus labios, y había sido cuando comenzaron la noche y la había besado contra su sofá. Separó los labios y delineó los suyos con la lengua antes de profundizar, entrando en su boca cuando le dio permiso para ello. Jadearon a la vez al sentir la lengua de la otra, y apretó sus manos en su cintura, sintiendo los dedos de la mujer en su cuello. Fue lento y sensual, y se separó de sus labios lentamente, dejando sus frentes unidas y respirando contra la boca de la otra.

-Y ahora me despediría de ti -suspiró, abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con los suyos aún cerrados-. Buenas noches, Raven, espero que repitamos pronto.

-¿Y ahora yo podría invitarte a pasar la noche conmigo? –preguntó observándola directamente.

-Si lo necesitas, sí.

-Necesito que te quedes esta noche –vio un brillo en su mirada, y no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa mujer que parecía que había dejado de respirar momentáneamente.

Acarició su mejilla despacio mientras se perdía en ese tono marrón que parecía cansado y, de repente, sintió húmedo su pulgar, el dedo que quedaba más cercano a esos ojos que la hipnotizaban siempre, y es que esa mujer tan increíble había comenzado a llorar.

-Ey... –suavizó la voz buscando su mirada cuando bajó el rostro- Raven... –llamó, pero, cuando vio que soltaba un suave sollozo, la rodeó con los brazos, dejando que se aferrase a su cuerpo- Shhh... Tranquila... Si necesitas llorar, hazlo.

Sabía que le había pasado algo, algo de lo que no quería hablar, y también sabía que le debía a esa mujer un momento de desahogo y bienestar; como ella hizo el día que su hermana se enteró de lo de pasó con Clarke. A pesar del derrumbamiento de su profesora, debía confesar que se sintió bien, porque esa mujer estaba siendo transparente con ella ese día, parecía que la fachada de mujer adulta, madura y que pensaba con detenimiento sus palabras, usándolas con habilidad para no dejarse conocer demasiado, había caído, y ahora tenía frente a ella a una Raven Reyes que sabía que no lo estaba pasando bien.

-Lo siento, Alexa –pidió perdón mientras se retiraba despacio y pasaba el dorso de su mano por debajo de sus ojos para limpiar algunas lágrimas.

-Y que digan que las mujeres cuando lloran son feas... –alabó lo increíble que estaba hasta con sus mejillas húmedas. Se quedó observando sus ojos algo enrojecidos y ese ceño fruncido, escondiendo angustia, y se percató de que sus labios temblaban de nuevo.

-Me da miedo hacerte daño –dijo rápidamente.

-No vas a hacerme daño –acarició algunos mechones sueltos de su recogido.

-Mi vida no ha sido... –intentó decir, pero Alex la besó de forma tierna y fugaz en los labios.

-Raven, no tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres o no te sientes con fuerzas. Si es lo que necesitas, hazlo; si no, no te obligues –se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, y casi podía ver en su rostro el debate interno que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. La mujer cogió aire para hablar y lo hizo ella antes-. ¿Qué necesitas ahora mismo? Lo que sea. Dímelo y lo haremos.

-Necesito quitarme este vestido y este peinado... –ambas soltaron una risita, y Alex se acercó para darle esta vez un beso más largo mientras rodeaba su cintura y la levantaba para llevarla hacia el salón en volandas.

-En eso soy una experta –sonrió, y ella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos; y estaba terriblemente mona, a pesar de tener los ojos algo acuosos aún-. Ponte cómoda en el sofá, que ahora vengo a por ti, ¿vale?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó, y Alex besó su frente suavemente antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Intentar borrar la tristeza de tus ojos.

-¿Crees que puedes? –acarició su mejilla, y disfrutó de la caricia que recibía de parte de su profesora.

-Déjame intentarlo. Al menos esta noche, aunque ya no sea tu cumpleaños –se fijó en lo tarde que era mirando el reloj.

Pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de Raven y se separó de ella, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo en el lavabo se fijó en la bañera que había allí, y todo el mundo sabía lo reparador que podía llegar a ser un baño; aunque tendría que controlar sus impulsos más primarios porque era solo pensar en esa mujer mostrando un trozo de su hombro y ya se ponía mala. ¿Podría soportar tenerla desnuda y mojada en esa bañera? Quería que el momento fuese especial, así que más le valía controlarse. Raven fue la que le enseñó que, a veces, lo más importante era ser escuchada.

Cuando vio la bañera con la suficiente agua paró el grifo, y se llevó la mano al pecho cuando se giró y vio a la dueña del piso mirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

-No sé en qué momento decidieron ponerte en mi vida, Alexa –empezó a hablar caminando hacia ella mientras se levantaba de estar en cuclillas en el suelo-, pero debo admitir que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años.

-Aunque haya sido una pesada.

-Aunque hayas sido una pesada, lo cual consiguió que dejase que entrases en ella.

-He entrado de muchas formas –sonrió, y ella rio mientras rodaba los ojos. Adoraba ese gesto en ella, porque encima le hacía ver mil veces más sexy.

-¿Solo piensas en eso?

-Ya sabes que no –agarró su cintura y la pegó a ella-. Estoy comenzando a pensar en cosas tan simples como en querer hacerte sonreír. Mataría por verte sonreír a cada segundo.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez pareja, Alex? –preguntó de repente.

-Uff... para contestarte a eso, tendríamos que estar ahí dentro –señaló la bañera, y la mujer se asomó sobre su hombro.

-¿Quieres que nos metamos las dos? –alzó las cejas.

-Admítelo: ha sido tu deseo al soplar las velas –sonrió, comenzando a desvestirse y observando cómo la miraba.

-Qué tonta eres... –la vio morderse el labio cuando se quedó en ropa interior.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó al verla quieta.

-Por favor –se giró y vio de forma instantánea la cremallera que había en su espalda.

Se acercó a ella y pasó las manos despacio por sus brazos antes, notándola estremecerse. Sujetó el inicio del vestido y bajó la cremallera despacio, descubriendo su piel y notando que le faltaba el aliento, perdiéndose en los pocos lunares que la cubrían. Se inclinó y besó su nuca, bajando su vestido para que cayese al suelo. Deslizó los labios por su piel, besando su espalda mientras sujetaba su cintura con ambas manos.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan sexy, Reyes? –protestó al ver la ropa interior que llevaba.

-Puedes quitármela si crees que no puedes concentrarte... –se burló de ella, y Alex la giró para mirar su rostro.

-Hoy voy a dedicarme a hacerte sentir bien. Puede que incluso aguante sin acostarme contigo.

-Sería un buen regalo, Woods –se encogió de hombros y se miraron de forma intensa.

-No me ayudas, Raven –se rio-. Alguien me enseñó que mis métodos de hacer sentir bien a la gente no eran del todo efectivos, así que hoy: vamos a hablar –vio que se sorprendía.

-Eres una buena alumna –alabó, sonriendo orgullosa.

-Tengo a la mejor profesora –devolvió el cumplido-. Desnúdate, y vente conmigo –se quitó la ropa interior y se sentó dentro de la bañera, observando interesada el cuerpo desnudo de aquella mujer-. Ahora te tienes que desmaquillar, dentro de esta bañera vamos a ser transparentes con la otra.

-Tú llevas los ojos pintados –la acusó.

-Necesitaré desmaquillarme también –se encogió de hombros, sumergiéndose un poco más en el agua hasta que el líquido acarició su barbilla, y sonrió pícara-. El agua está muy calentita... Ven aquí, _mamita._

Raven se desmaquilló tras haberle pasado un disco de algodón con líquido para hacerlo ella también desde la bañera. La vio introducirse, pero la paró cuando fue a sentarse frente a ella, agarrando su mano. Dio un pequeño tirón de ella para que se diese la vuelta y se colocase entre sus piernas, con la espalda pegada a su pecho, y rodeó su cintura. Se quedaron en silencio, y Alex escondió su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, aspirando el perfume que llevaba ese día y relajándose con la forma pausada en la que respiraba.

-Ahora puedes responder mi pregunta... –comentó con voz suave, Alex levantó la mirada y observó las piernas de su profesora sumergidas en el agua.

-Vale, responderé tu pregunta, y luego tú responderás alguna mía. ¿Quieres?

-Me parece lo justo –buscó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos de ambas, observándolas desde su posición y sintiendo su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-Repíteme la pregunta.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez pareja?

-Sí.

-Respuestas más elaboradas, Woods –protestó girando su rostro para mirarla, y se sonrieron antes de que Alex aprovechase para besar sus labios, separándolos para profundizar el gesto, haciéndolo más húmedo. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la mujer jadeó y soltó una de sus manos para agarrar su nuca-. Contéstame –pidió aún con sus labios medio unidos.

-Vale –sonrió, y observó directamente sus ojos-. Debido a que quizás sean preguntas un tanto íntimas, pediría que mirásemos al frente. Será más fácil. Al menos para mí.

-Está bien... –contestó y miró hacia delante, acomodándose contra ella.

-Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie –dijo cogiendo aire-. Con la primera novia, huí cuando tuve la oportunidad, no soportaba los dramas que montaba. Creo que no hay que cambiar la forma de ser de nadie si estás en pareja. Si no te gusta tu forma de ser, no estés con ella, ¿no? –pidió apoyo.

-Sí, tienes razón –contestó en un murmullo, y ella agarró sus manos de nuevo.

-Protestaba de mi forma de ser con las chicas. No sé, creo que debería haber diferenciado cuándo era de broma entre amigas y cuándo no. Y corté la relación cuando me dijo que no le gustaba que tontease con mis mejores amigas o las abrazase o les diese una palmada en el culo. No tenía ganas de complicarme la vida, además, que no me tienen que prohibir a nada.

-¿Y te gustaba ella? –preguntó interesada, y ella rio.

-Es solo una pregunta por turno, pero, como eres novata, te la perdono. Me gustaba, físicamente más que nada, y todos estaban en la época de novios y novias. Teníamos dieciséis. No sufrí nada con ella. Con la segunda me costó más cortar. Era una buena amiga mía, supongo que el roce hizo el cariño –se encogió de hombros-. No fuimos novias en el sentido de pedírselo y formalizarlo, simplemente estábamos juntas. No sé si me explico.

-Sí, lo haces –la mujer acarició su mano con los dedos, y le gustó notar cómo se deslizaban por su piel.

-Mi hermana fue la única que se enteró de que nos acostábamos juntas... Nos pilló, pensaba que no iba a haber nadie en casa –soltó una carcajada acordándose del momento-. Aunque siempre acaba pillándome en la cama con alguna, no sé cómo lo hace...

-¿Y esta segunda chica te gustaba?

-Ella se enamoró de mí y yo de ella no. La quería mucho, pero era como amiga. Fue horrible tener que alejarme de ella tras decirle que no correspondía a lo que sentía.

-Así que nunca te han roto el corazón...

-Supongo que no –besó la mejilla de su profesora-. Tu turno de responder –pensó bien sus palabras antes de hablar-. Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tus anteriores parejas han sido un poco cabrones contigo –la notó tensarse entre sus brazos, y dio un beso rápido en su hombro, intentando relajarla-. ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido tú? –cambió la pregunta, esperando que contase algo construido, tal y como lo había hecho ella.

-Vale, te lo diré –suspiró, y de pronto se sintió nerviosa con la confesión de Raven-. Era como tú.

-¿A qué te refieres como yo? –se sorprendió con lo que dijo.

-A que me acostaba con muchos. Rollos de una noche –especificó.

-Has hablado en pasado –se fijó.

-Conocí a alguien, cuando estaba a punto de terminar la universidad –oh, esa historia le sonaba un poquito-. Y me enamoré de él como una imbécil –soltó en un murmullo.

El silencio duró más de lo que esperaba, y sintió que su cuerpo estaba demasiado tenso, así que empezó a acariciar sus brazos despacio con las manos, escuchándose los sonidos húmedos del agua cada vez que salía a la superficie y volvía a sumergirlas.

-Cuéntame hasta donde quieras, Raven. No es un interrogatorio, es un "conozcámonos mejor".

-Él dijo que se enamoró de mí también. Demasiado bonito fue al principio, después... –cogió aire, y la notó temblar. Se asomó un poco por encima de su hombro y la vio con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados.

-Ya está –besó su mejilla-. Pregúntame a mí.

La mujer no formuló la pregunta tan rápido, y una parte de ella se asustó un poco. ¿Qué le había pasado a Raven con ese chico? Aunque, si fue en su último año de universidad, ya había pasado tiempo... Aún no sabía su edad, así que no sabía exactamente cuánto. Quizás fue algo de lo que no le gusta hablar, y ya está.

-Postura favorita en la cama –soltó rápidamente, y Alex rio.

-Cambiamos al sexo, me gusta, así quitamos un poco de tensión.

-Tardas mucho en responder, Woods –bromeó, y sabía que estaba sonriendo aunque no la viese directamente.

-No la hemos hecho aún nosotras.

-¿Que se sienten en tu cara? –la morena afirmó con un murmullo antes de morder su cuello, consiguiendo que se removiera entre sus brazos con una risita.

-Tengo curiosidad por tu postura favorita, pero te haré esa pregunta más adelante, cuando hayamos probado nosotras muchas más. No quiero imaginarte con un tío.

-¿Eres celosa, Alex? –acarició su brazo y se estremeció bajo su roce.

-No. Me pone más imaginarte conmigo, simplemente –se encogió de hombros y se dio cuenta de repente-. ¡Eh! Te estás beneficiando de las preguntas, llevas dos por delante de mí.

-Mientras no te des cuenta... –se burló otra vez, y Alex le dio esta vez un pellizco en el costado.

-Me toca: ¿dónde naciste?

-Texas.

-¿Tus padres son de...? –tanteó, queriendo saber de donde procedía sus rasgos, y prefirió no pensar en cuando habló en español.

-Mis abuelos por parte de madre –contestó la pregunta. Así que sus abuelos eran de Latinoamérica...

-¿Tus padres nacieron en Texas también?

-Alex, no quiero hablar de mis padres –la miró fijamente, y notó que sus ojos otra vez estaban vidriosos.

-¿Necesitas llorar? –preguntó, queriendo que se desahogase todo lo que pudiera.

-Creo que ya he llorado suficiente –le destrozó un poco escuchar su voz rota.

-¿Ellos están bien? –simplemente preguntó, ¿y si habían fallecido? Entonces lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, y ella la volvió a abrazar, notando que escondía el cuello en su rostro.

Acarició su espalda desnuda mientras intentaba tranquilizarla, haciéndole saber que ella estaba ahí para ella, para lo que necesitase. Besó varias veces sobre su pelo cuando sintió que su cuerpo dejaba de temblar ligeramente y que sus dedos se movían sobre su brazo. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero iba a darle el que necesitara.

-¿Por qué te portas así conmigo? –escuchó su voz tras unos minutos de calma.

-¿Cómo es "así"?

-Siento estar actuando tan vulnerable, Alex, pero no ha sido mi mejor día; te habrás dado cuenta –dijo antes de continuar-. Siento cosas que hacía tiempo no sentía contigo. A veces se me olvida que eres una niña...

-¡Eh! –protestó medio en broma, y la escuchó reír suavemente contra su cuello.

-Entiéndeme.

-Te podría entender mejor si me dijeses tu edad... –tanteó.

-He cumplido treinta y dos –soltó sin más, y Alex sonrió cuando levantó el rostro para mirarla con una ceja alzada-. ¿Contenta? –la chica asintió- ¿Puedo continuar? –rio y asintió de nuevo, dejando que se colocase otra vez de espaldas a ella, y la abrazó desde atrás. Le gustaba que le hablase de cómo se sentía con ella- Es tu forma de mirarme y de tratarme. Me... me siento especial contigo.

-Eres especial.

-Alex, nunca me he sentido especial.

-Ya te he dicho que tus anteriores compañeros de cama han sido unos gilipollas, y me lo confirmas con cada cosa que hablamos –según lo hablado había tenido solo una pareja, ¿no?

-El punto no es ese, Alex... –suspiró- Si tan solo querías follarme, ¿por qué has hecho que pase el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida?

-Estoy sintiendo cosas por ti. Ya lo sabes...

-Nunca has sentido nada por nadie en ese sentido, ¿cómo sabes que significan algo más allá del sexo?

-Lo sé –simplemente respondió, y menos mal que no la estaba mirando, porque a lo mejor estaba algo roja-. Te recuerdo que mi hermana es la romántica. Lo he vivido con ella. Sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo.

Se quedaron las dos en silencio, y por un momento sintió un malestar extraño en el cuerpo. ¿Raven estaría sintiendo algo por ella o sería ella la única que estaba pillándose por la otra? ¿Sería la primera vez que le pasaba al contrario con alguien y ella sería la que acabaría con el corazón roto? De pronto, se acordó de los momentos en los que habían estado juntas, las miradas, las sonrisas, los besos... y la última vez que tuvieron sexo le dijo "me encantas". Ese recuerdo vino unido al momento en el que Raven atrapó una de sus manos y rodeó su brazo con los suyos, acurrucándose sobre su cuerpo. Alex la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra ella y cerrando los ojos para poder sentir a la mujer mejor.

Debía significar algo. Tenía que hacerlo.

X X X

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un móvil en la cara. Pestañeó varias veces antes de percatarse de que era Clarke echándole fotos por la mañana mientras aún estaban en la cama.

-Oye -se quejó girando la cara, haciendo que la rubia riera.

-Lo siento, estabas tan guapa ahí dormida, que no lo he podido evitar -le dijo besándola en la mejilla.

-Sí, ya me imagino lo guapa que debo estar...

-Estás preciosa, como siempre -Lexa giró el rostro y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Clarke.

-Buenos días -sonrió a medias y Clarke acercó sus labios, besándola suavemente.

-Buenísimos días –murmuró Clarke acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar?

-Me encantaría, pero tengo que ir a trabajar…

-Seré rápida -la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a besar su cuello de forma juguetona, haciendo reír a Clarke.

-De verdad, tengo que irme, Lex.

-Oye…

-¿Mmm?

-Estaba pensando una cosa –la rubia la miró interesada-. ¿No te gustaría que tu abuela estuviese en un lugar mejor? ¿Un lugar donde tenga mejor atención? –la chica se quedó confundida, y siguió explicándose-. Porque podría hablar con mis padres, y ellos podrían…

-No -dijo Clarke de forma contundente, alejándose un poco de su cuerpo.

-Podría ser bueno para ella…

-Lexa, no -se sentó en la cama mientras hablaba-. No necesito eso, no necesito tu dinero.

-Clarke, no es eso.

-A mí no me compran con dinero, Lexa.

-Clarke, no… -la morena intentó cogerla del brazo cuando Clarke se levantó de la cama.

-Puedo aceptar que me traigas a lugares caros, pero las cosas de mi familia las resuelvo yo -dijo comenzando a vestirse.

-Clarke, espera.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar…

-¿Hablamos luego? –intentó suavizar la situación, pero la rubia no respondió y, simplemente, cogió su abrigo y sus cosas y salió de la habitación de hotel.

Lexa se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta arriba soltando un sonido frustrado. La acababa de cagar, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **Dos citas distintas en un mismo capítulo. Esperamos que os haya molado la forma en la que lo hemos puesto con escenas alternadas.**

 **Dividámoslo en parejas:**

 **Ralexa. En sus escenas hemos conocido un poco más a la gemela, y un muchito más a la profesora sexy. Ay, Alex, que estás perdida en las curvas de tu profesora. Está colada, colada, ¿no? Y qué idea más ROMÁNTICA teniendo en cuenta que no pueden salir de casa para no ser vistas. Ay... *suspira enamorada* Alex tiene una parte ñoña por ahí escondida, y es capaz de hablar de sentimientos, un poco obligándose, pero lo ha conseguido, ¿no? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Raven en el pasado con ese maromo del que se enamoró hace... 9-10 años? ¿Qué ha ocurrido con los padres de Raven? Teorías. Teorías. Raven se está pillando por Alex también, ¿no? Nosotras lo tenemos claro, porque sino qué hace refugiándose en sus bracitos y confiándole todas esas cosas entre lágrimas... Es normal que Alex esté un poco cagada, es todo nuevo para ella y no controla esos miedos habituales de cuando te estás enamorando. Ay, Alex, Alex. **

**Ah, hemos puesto la edad de Raven para que no os explote la cabeza. Sugar mamma sexy.**

 **Clexa. ¿Hacemos la ola? ¿Hacemos una hoguera y la saltamos? ¿Nos metemos en la cama con ellas? ¿O en el coche? En fin, ¡QUE YA HAN FOLLAO! Felicidad para todas, ya era hora, coño, que es el capítulo 17. Joder. Macho. La cita ha sido un poco desastre por la nieve, pero no les ha impedido a ninguna de las dos aprovechar el momento a solas. Están muy coladitas por la otra, ¿no? Ay, qué cuquis, y qué calentonas están estas dos... JA JE JI JO JU. Y, hablemos del final, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Lexa se ha explicado mal o Clarke lo ha entendido mal? ¿Qué pasará? TEORÍAS, TEORÍAS. Tienen que hablar para solucionarlo, mamma mia. **

**Además, parece que Lexa está un poco molesta porque su hermana se haya fijado en Raven, aunque creo que en el fondo se derrite un poco por ver a su hermana así, habría estado orgullosa por haber salido de la habitación sin hacer nada con Octavia. Y nuestra Tinker-Bell parece que está sufriendo por amor. ¿El macho de nuestro Bellamy saldrá finalmente del armario?**

 **Y ahora os toca a vosotras decidnos qué creéis que va a pasar a partir de ahora en esta historia.**

 **En fin, esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos lo comentéis.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Alexa Woods nunca había sido del grupo de alumnos más aplicados, incluso se había saltado muchas clases a lo largo de su vida; nunca había tenido problemas para aprobar, pero las clases aburridas no tenía por qué tragárselas. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, quería más. Estuvo dándole vueltas a lo que dijo Raven de que estuvo ayudando a una profesora suya con sus investigaciones desde que la mujer se quedó dormida la noche anterior. Sonrió sin poder remediarlo cuando recordó su rostro tranquilo mientras ella lo acariciaba mirándola fijamente. Y, a pesar de que vio a una Raven destrozada, supo que a partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar para las dos.

-Menudo culo el de Reyes, ¿eh, Alex? -susurró Tom a su lado sonriendo, y sin apartar los ojos de aquella parte de su anatomía.

-Seguro que le gustan los azotes -habló ahora Rob, que estaba junto al chico que participó primero.

-Cállate, Robert -contestó seca. No lo soportaba.

-Oh, vamos, si te encanta hablar de ella -continuó Tom, y se comenzó a poner nerviosa-. Dime que no te la imaginas a cuatro patas en la cama, y dándole bien fuerte en esos cachetes.

-Sois unos guarros -frunció el ceño mirando a los chicos, que la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó su compañero.

¿Que qué le pasaba? Que no le hacía ninguna gracia que estuviesen hablando así de Raven; pero ninguna. Y estaba molesta por que fantaseasen con ella. Dios, le estaba repateando por dentro.

-No quiero que digamos guarradas de ella, simplemente. Y menos en sus clases.

-La que no dejaba de decir que quería que esa mujer te asfixiase con sus piernas... -intentó picarla Rob.

-Y ojalá lo hiciera. No dejo de pensar en lo increíble que tiene que ser tener a Reyes encima de mi cara -les dio el gusto, porque pensó que iban a sospechar cualquier cosa si seguía rechazando su oferta de hablar de la profesora-, pero ahora quiero atender.

Miró otra vez al frente, queriendo prestar atención a lo que contaba su profesora, y se percató del silencio que envolvía a la clase. Vio que Raven se había quedado callada, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa, y que la observaba fijamente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Woods, creo que la asignatura de sexualidad es en otro lado.

-Lo siento -se disculpó, y la vio incorporándose y cruzar los brazos bajo su pecho.

-Te advierto, Woods, que la próxima insinuación de lo que sea que quieras practicar conmigo en una situación más íntima va a conseguir que tenga que acudir al decano.

-No se va a volver a repetir -se frustró, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en la silla, e intentando obviar las burlas de algunos compañeros mientras la mujer continuó con la explicación del tema que tocaba ese día.

-Siempre te pillan, no sé cómo lo haces, Woods -se metió con ella Rob.

-Cállate, pringado -lo miró enfadada y se inclinó sobre Tom para darle una colleja.

-Woods -alertó la profesora de nuevo, y Alex bufó.

Se levantó y se fue a una esquina ella sola para que nadie la molestase para seguir apuntando en su libreta todo lo que podía de la explicación de Raven. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y casi gritó internamente, porque no quería que se acabase la clase aún; le encantaba verla en el rol de profesora. Raven Reyes atraía tanto por su físico como por su mente, y era una mezcla explosiva para ella.

-Para terminar la clase, voy a poner en la pantalla las notas del test -miró a Alex de reojo, quien se estiró para poder ver mejor para cuando saliese las notas junto a los nombres de los alumnos-. Nada más lo comprobéis, podéis iros; de todas formas, las subiré ahora en la web.

Alexa miró su nota, y sonrió al ver que había llegado al sobresaliente, pero la sonrisa se fue de su cara cuando vio dos notas perfectas, que sobrepasaban la suya. Suspiró, esta vez no fue internamente y se levantó algo abatida, colgándose la mochila al hombro y comprobando que tenía un mensaje en el móvil.

 **Sugar mamma:** Voy a ir a ese viaje. Cambia esa carita...

Elevó la vista de la pantalla y vio que la mujer la miraba con media sonrisa antes de volver a bajar la mirada a su teléfono. Sonrió ampliamente.

 **Alex:** No te vas a arrepentir, _mamita_. ¿Crees que podría aprovechar para darme una ducha rápida en tu piso cuando salgamos del gimnasio luego?

 **Sugar mamma:** Tienes mucha cara, Woods.

 **Alex:** ¿Es un sí?

 **Sugar mamma:** Puede que hasta te prepare un té después de esa ducha…

Sonrió como una idiota mirando el teléfono, ya fuera en el pasillo mientras caminaba hacia una pastelería.

 **Alex:** Creo que eres la mujer con la que me quiero casar.

X X X

Alex entró en la habitación de su hermana con una gran caja de donuts de distintos sabores para celebrar que, por fin, había catado el conejo de Clarke. Se sabía de memoria el horario de clases de Lexa, y esperaba que no estuviera en otro lado en esos instantes. Sintió alivio cuando, nada más entró, vio a Lexa dormida en su cama. Dios, cómo adoraba a su hermana. Era, de verdad, lo que más quería en el mundo, y cuando la veía así de vulnerable le entraban unas ganas enormes de protegerla.

Sacó un donut de chocolate y lo colocó en la nariz de su gemela, quien pestañeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos sorprendida.

-Eres como un cachorrito -rio Alex llevándose el donut a la boca-. Debería haberte grabado.

-Y tú una guarra que habla con la boca llena de comida -se quejó lanzándole una almohada que Alex esquivó hábilmente.

-Encima que te traigo donuts de celebración coital -le respondió aún masticando, dejándose caer sobre la silla que estaba en el escritorio de Lexa.

-Celebrar… -ironizó Lexa suspirando. Alex frunció el ceño.

-Me dijiste que mojaste… -la señaló.

-Sí, pero esta mañana la he cagado enormemente y Clarke no quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has comentado algo sobre sus pezones? Eso siempre sienta mal...

-No, sus pezones son muy bonitos -Lexa se acercó al escritorio y cogió un donut, llevándoselo a la boca. Tragó antes de volver a hablar-. No tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Suéltalo ya -le dijo impaciente, golpeando su pierna con el pie, y Lexa se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

-Le he comentado lo de su abuela, de ayudarla para que esté en un sitio mejor -Alex la miró casi sin pestañear.

-Y yo que pensaba que la idiota de las dos era yo y no tú -soltó una risita-. Bebé, no puedes decirle eso a una chica como Clarke. Y mucho menos tras llevarla a un hotel de lujo y de haber disfrutado del placer de su cuerpo -Lexa la miró con el ceño fruncido-. Lex… -suspiró-, quizás sintió que estabas "pagándole" el favor de la noche.

-¿Qué favor?

-El orgasmo.

-Fueron cinco.

-Joder... -Alex sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa de su hermanita.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-Clarke es una chica que siempre ha trabajado muy duro, ¿verdad?

-Verdad -Alex le dio otro mordisco al donut y observó cómo el rostro de Lexa iba cambiando a medida que se iba dando cuenta de las cosas y de las circunstancias-. Mierda, tienes razón -mordió su donut con una mueca-. Quizás no fue el momento adecuado, quizás ni siquiera elegí bien las palabras…

-Exacto -la mayor subió los pies en el escritorio y Lexa estiró el brazo, dándole un manotazo para que los bajara.

-Me dejé llevar por el momento: las dos en la cama tras una fantástica noche y… -suspiró- salió solo.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los que no nos podemos callar las cosas que pensamos.

-Aún no estoy a tu nivel -Alex rio-. ¿Tú no tenías entrenamiento hoy? ¿Te lo has saltado? -la miró molesta. Odiaba que su hermana no fuese a sus citas, sean las que fueren.

-No me la he saltado, ¿vale? -se defendió.

-¿Te has olvidado? ¿Qué haces aquí? -regañó a su gemela.

-El entrenador lo ha cambiado para mañana porque aún estaban limpiando la nieve. No me olvidaría de eso, aunque tenga ahora mismo otras cosas en mente...

-Lo que tienes es un enchochamiento con tu profesora que ya me está empezando a preocupar -la acusó.

-Es por su chochito latino, es adictivo, créeme -Lexa rio-. Además, me refería al gimnasio, que en unas horas voy. Tengo que bajar estos donuts, creo que me voy a comer la mitad de la caja...

-Eres incorregible -Alex cogió otro donut sonriente.

-Oye, te recuerdo que en ocho días es Navidad.

-Lo sé, Alex. Sé en qué día estamos. Es la última semana de clases, por fin...

-Y te recuerdo también que mamá y papá te dijeron que podías llevar a Clarke para la comida, y les dijiste que sí.

-¿Yo dije eso? -la mayor carcajeó.

-¿Habías bebido mucho vino?

-Probablemente -se mordió el labio-. ¿Cómo voy a llevarla si no me habla?

-Lo hará. Explícale lo que querías decir con tu propuesta realmente, y todo se arreglará. Si no funciona, le comes esos pezones que tanto te gustan y te perdonará fijo.

-Ibas muy bien antes de hablar de los pezones de mi novia...

-Solo era un comentario -Lexa la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y si no quiere ir? Tampoco llevamos tanto tiempo como para que conozca a nuestros padres…

-Ella te ha presentado ya a su abuela, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… ¿y si se asusta?

-Clarke no parece de las que se asustan con facilidad.

-No me puedo creer que me hayas dado un buen consejo… Es muy raro.

-Oye, yo también puedo ser madura de vez en cuando.

-Creo que esa profesora Reyes me está gustando para ti… -la observó divertida- Te veo un aire distinto….

-Deja de decir tonterías -se quejó Alex.

-Podrías proponerle que venga a la comida de Navidad también, seguro que papá se sentiría orgulloso de ti si te has tirado a la profesora buenorra del campus… -quiso meterse con ella.

-No juntes a papá y a Raven en la misma frase, por favor.

-Eres fácil de picar, bollito -se rio-. ¿Qué tal con ella? ¿Es tan buena en la cama como parece? -Alexa la miró con el ceño fruncido- Ya te dije que no te la voy a quitar -levantó las manos en son de paz, pero sonrió cuando su hermana empezó a hablar.

-Tienes que escuchar la manera en la que habla en español, madre de Dios -murmuró hundiéndose en la silla de forma dramática-. Me muero cada vez que lo hace -se mordió el labio-. Tengo que aprender a bailar música latina -dijo de forma decidida-. Algo me dice, por cómo se mueve en la cama, que le gusta bailarla…

-Yo puedo enseñarte -dijo Lexa distraída y Alex la miró extrañada.

-¿Me puedes enseñar a bailar música latina? -repitió en forma de pregunta, por si acaso su hermana no había entendido bien su propósito.

-A veces en Londres me aburría porque no conocía a casi nadie, así que me apunté a clases de baile -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo has contado, joder? -la miró molesta.

-No había salido el tema… -ambas se miraron en silencio- ¿Quieres que te enseñe o no?

-Venga -se levantó de un salto-, que quiero impresionar a mi _mamita_ sabrosa.

Lexa también se puso de pie con un suspiro, mirándola divertida. Buscó una canción en su móvil y Alex comenzó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de algo que parecía muy movido. Miró el nombre y frunció el ceño.

- _¿Tú me quemas?_

-Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que prestaras atención en las clases de español -rio Lexa.

-Ahora me arrepiento. No sabía en el instituto que tendría una _mamita rica_ con quien hablarlo.

-Siempre te gustaron las morenas, Alex -la aludida sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, pero no hablaba con ellas, hacíamos otras cosas -Lexa puso los ojos en blanco y la cogió de la mano acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Debes dejarte llevar por el ritmo, siéntelo -tras decir eso y ver el intento de Alex de seguir el ritmo, porrumpió en carcajadas.

-¡Oye! -se quejó su hermana con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento. Solo creo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Tengo buenos movimientos de caderas… pero en la cama -apuntó, y Lexa sonrió enseñándole los pasos básicos de los pies.

-Concéntrate primero en eso y luego iremos con las caderas.

-Lo que hago por una mujer… -suspiró- ¡Pero qué mujer! -se mordió el labio contenta.

X X X

Había sido un día bastante ajetreado, y el cansancio estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su cuerpo; sobre todo, porque hacía muchísimo tiempo que no compartía tantas horas de sexo con nadie, y lo que había pasado la noche anterior había dejado su cuerpo dolorido. Suspiró pensando en lo que había pasado con Lexa esa mañana: se había sentido bastante molesta, y realmente ni ella misma había entendido la magnitud de su reacción. Pensándolo en frío, quizás se había pasado un poco, pero Lexa no podía entrar en su vida y querer participar de esa forma en los asuntos de su familia; y menos en los bancarios. Ella era la que los había controlado desde muy joven, y así seguiría siendo. No necesitaba que fuese nadie con dinero, o sin él, a decirle lo que era mejor para ella y para su abuela.

-Si sigues limpiando el mostrador con tanto ímpetu, vamos a tener que comprar uno nuevo -había comentado Tom, que acababa de llegar, mirándola con preocupación-. ¿No ha acabado ya tu turno? -Clarke se detuvo. Había estado tan distraída en sus pensamientos, que no se había fijado en la hora.

-Sí, sí…

-¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes -Tom pasó por su lado apretándole el brazo de forma cariñosa, y Clarke comenzó a quitarse el delantal.

-Hola, Clarke -escuchó que la saludaban, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con una sonriente Raven-. Así que es aquí donde trabajas… -miró el lugar con detenimiento tras apoyarse en el mostrador.

-Raven, hola -le devolvió el saludo-. ¿O debería llamarte Profesora Reyes dentro del campus? -le susurró, y la latina rio entre dientes.

-Claro que no -contestó divertida-. ¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, se ha acabado mi turno, pero puedo servirte si quieres…

-No, no te preocupes, si ya te vas… Ya me atenderá tu compañero cuando salga.

-Venga -insistió-. La verdad es que llegas como caída del cielo.

-Ah, ¿sí? -se sorprendió, ajustándose el bolso en el hombro.

-Necesito alguien con quien hablar y mi mejor amigo está ahora en clases.

-He llegado en el momento perfecto entonces.

-¿Qué te preparo?

-Un té, por favor.

Se sirvió un café para sí misma y observó cómo Raven se sentaba en una de las mesas y respondía mensajes en su móvil con el rostro serio, quizás sería por trabajo, por cómo miraba el teléfono concentrada, pensativa. Era una mujer muy reservada, y la que siempre acababa hablando de sus cosas y de su vida era ella. Habían congeniado desde el primer día, y se sentía muy a gusto con ella. Supuso que la castaña algún día se sentiría así de cómoda con ella, pero, mientras tanto, la había ayudado mucho con sus consejos. Al ser alguien mayor y con más experiencia, Clarke apreciaba mucho su punto de vista.

Llevó las dos tazas a la mesa, sentándose frente a la profesora.

-Cuéntame qué te perturba -dijo Raven dándole un sorbo a su té-. Está delicioso -la alabó, y Clarke sonrió a medias antes de ponerse más seria.

-¿Te acuerdas de Lexa? La chica con la que hubo todo el rollo con la gemela y tal…

-Sí, por supuesto -asintió-. ¿Cómo ha seguido la historia?

-Genial, quiero decir… le di otra oportunidad, y la verdad es que estoy sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por ella y es fantástica. De hecho, anoche… hemos… -se sonrojó un poco y Raven sonrió comprensiva, entendiendo a qué se refería.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que esta mañana, cuando nos hemos levantado tras esta magnífica noche, va y me suelta que si quiero que sus padres paguen a mi abuela una residencia mejor.

-¿Así tal cual? -la miró con la taza entre las manos.

-Bueno, no exactamente así, pero… -suspiró- Soy muy especial con las cosas de mi familia, Raven, y ella lo sabe. ¿Solo porque nos hemos acostado ya cree que puede meterse en esas cosas tan personales? -preguntó retóricamente, demasiado frustrada, y le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Clarke -la castaña colocó la taza sobre la mesa-, no creo que esa haya sido su intención -continuó con una expresión seria-. Creo que su objetivo no era impresionarte con su dinero, sino que tu abuela estuviese bien atendida. No sabes la de discusiones que he tenido en aquella residencia con otras profesionales de fisioterapia. Ambas sabemos que no es el mejor lugar; por eso voy de voluntaria, para intentar que las personas allí tengan la atención que se merecen.

-No suelo aceptar ayuda de nadie, nunca -se encogió de hombros-; al final, la gente te termina decepcionándome y no puedo depender de ellos…

-Clarke -dijo con el mismo tono, y colocó su mano sobre el brazo de la chica de forma amistosa, haciendo que esta levantara la vista y la mirase-, no todo el mundo va a decepcionarte -dijo de forma suave, y Clarke vio en sus ojos algún tipo de dolor encerrado, como si luchara por no dejarlo salir-. Sí, las personas a veces resultan ser muy diferentes a como tú creías en un principio, pero, por lo que me has dicho de Lexa, parece una chica muy atenta y que se preocupa por ti; no creo que quiera decepcionarte cuando le has dado una segunda oportunidad -ladeó la cabeza con media sonrisa.

-La dejé tirada -dijo Clarke de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Esta mañana. La he dejado en el hotel tirada y me he ido muy enfadada -apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó el rostro entre sus manos-. Quizás exageré un poco…

-¿Un poco? -preguntó Raven divertida, dándole otro sorbo a su té.

-Quizás simplemente tengo miedo, porque la gente me ha decepcionado toda la vida, Raven. Comenzando por mi madre… -se inclinó en la silla- Y no quiero que eso pase con Lexa -se mordió el labio-. Además, no quiero a nadie metiéndose en mis asuntos familiares.

-Pues habla con ella y déjale eso claro. Tienes que trabajar en tus habilidades comunicativas.

-Mi abuela siempre me lo dice.

-Las abuelas son las mejores -alzó la taza para poner énfasis en esa afirmación.

-¿Eres cercana a la tuya? -Raven asintió, pero no dijo nada más, y Clarke no quiso entrometerse demasiado en sus asuntos.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? Ve a buscarla.

-Siempre acabo regresando como un perrito arrepentido.

-Porque eres la que te enfadas siempre -rio Raven.

-¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

-Voy a subir unas notas a la página de la universidad aprovechando el wifi -sonrió, y Clarke se despidió, buscando sus cosas para ir a buscar a su novia.

Vale sí, había exagerado bastante con su reacción y ahora se sentía sumamente culpable por haber dejado a Lexa tirada tras esa fabulosa cita y esa noche increíble que habían pasado juntas. ¿Y si Lexa era ahora la que estaba molesta? Raven tenía razón, probablemente su intención había sido totalmente desinteresada, honesta y… suspiró. Bueno, Lexa era su chica y debía aceptarla con sus ataques de orgullo repentinos. Intentaba relajarse y cambiarlos, pero era demasiado difícil cuando tenía tantos miedos e inseguridades.

Se planteó el pasar primero por su habitación para adecentarse un poco, pero decidió que no, ya que, mientras más rápido hablase con Lexa, mas rápido podría aclarar la situación. Así que, llegó directa a la habitación de la morena, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta, se extrañó por escuchar música y risas dentro. ¿Estaba haciendo una fiesta? Tocó un par de veces, pero supuso que debido al alboroto que había dentro, no la escucharon; así que, simplemente, entró sin vacilar demasiado.

No pudo evitar reír cuando vio a las gemelas bailando y dándolo todo mientras Lexa carcajeaba metiéndose con su hermana, y Alex parecía no prestarle demasiada atención pues seguía a su bola: era una escena bastante graciosa. Vio a Lexa coger a Alex por la cintura para explicarle unos pasos, y su hermana pareció cogerlo con rapidez.

-¡Joder, estoy bailando! -exclamó orgullosa, y Lexa le dio un par de vueltas al ritmo de la música, hasta que su atención captó a Clarke y se miraron por unos segundos mientras la música seguía sonando. Alex también se giró, y estiró la mano para quitarle peso al momento-¿Bailas, Clarke? -la rubia apartó la vista de Lexa, y se acercó sonriente, comenzando a bailar junto a Alex, mientras Lexa las miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A los pocos minutos, Alex le pasó el turno a su hermana y la morena la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo y mirándola directamente a los ojos; y Clarke adoró perderse una vez más en ese verde.

-Lo siento -dijo en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla-. De verdad, lo siento mucho -la chica negó con la cabeza, besando suavemente su nariz.

-Solo bailemos -sonrió a medias, y Clarke la complació.

No es que fuese una bailarina experta, pero sabía unos cuantos movimientos y Lexa parecía impresionada. Clarke se dejó envolver por el olor de su novia y pensó que no podía imaginarse estar en otro lugar que no fuese entre esos brazos. Definitivamente, estaba cayendo más rápido de lo que esperaba bajo el encanto de Alexandra Woods.

Estuvieron allí, riendo un rato más, hasta que estuvieron cansadas y Lexa le explicó a Clarke que Alex quería aprender a bailar música latina de repente. Clarke miró a la gemela en cuestión con suspicacia, imaginando que una chica estaba involucrada. Y, cuando Alex recibió un mensaje y se sonrojó mientras intentaba no sonreír al mirar la pantalla, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Mírale los mofletes -rio Lexa-. Estás roja, guarrilla -le lanzó una almohada, y Alex la miró furibunda.

-Claro que no.

-Sí lo estás -siguió picando Clarke-. ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa? -preguntó, y Alex miró a Lexa de forma significativa. Su gemela le devolvió el gesto, haciéndole saber que su secreto estaba a salvo con ella.

-No quiere soltar prenda, pero esta enchochadísima -intervino entonces Lexa. Clarke estiró el brazo hacia la caja que había en el escritorio, comenzando a comer un donut, mientras miraba a Lexa de una forma que hizo que Alex decidiese que era mejor irse en ese mismo instante. No quería interponerse a un polvo de reconciliación, y tampoco quería llegar tarde al gimnasio, que tenía una cita con una sexy señorita.

-Bueno -dijo poniéndose de pie-, yo me voy. Os dejo para que habléis y… hagáis otras cosas -puso dos dedos cerca de sus labios y movió la lengua entre ellos, haciendo que las otras dos chicas pusieran los ojos en blanco a la vez.

-Eres una guarra, en serio -le dijo Clarke entre risas degustando el donut.

-Pues vete acostumbrando, que soy tu única cuñada -le lanzó un beso a ambas antes de salir por la puerta.

Clarke giró rostro hacia Lexa y se estiró para acariciar su mejilla. Se dijeron muchas cosas con la mirada, pero Clarke sabía que debían hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Acercó sus labios a los de Lexa, quien lamió un poco del glaseado del donut que había quedado sobre su labio inferior, haciendo que Clarke sonriera.

-Siento si te hice sentir mal o incómoda con lo que te dije -murmuró Lexa, dejando pequeños besos sobre sus labios-. Creo que me expresé mal. Solo lo dije porque quiero que tú estés bien y también las personas a las que quieres, solo eso.

-Lo sé -respondió disfrutando los pequeños besos de Lexa-. Yo exageré al reaccionar así, y siento haberte dejado sola en la habitación… No te lo merecías -acarició la mejilla de su novia-, pero sabes que el tema de mi familia es delicado…

-Lo sé. No volverá a pasar -ambas juntaron sus frentes.

-Sin embargo, entiendo ahora mejor lo que proponías, y sé que no lo hacías por mí, sino por ella; y puede que no sea tan mala idea… Solo querría que lleguemos a un acuerdo, no quiero que lo pagues tú todo. Y no sería ahora, siento que me aprovecharía de ti. De momento, mi abuela está bien, a pesar de sus ataques.

-Si no quieres no. No te sientas presionadas. No voy a enfadarme si rechazas lo que ofrezco.

-Sí quiero, quiero que mi abuela tenga mejores cuidados y… -la rubia se distrajo en lo que quería decir, ya que Lexa había comenzado a besar su cuello- Supongo que, teniendo en cuenta el avance de la enfermedad… -cerró los ojos suspirando- Mi amor, así no me puedo concentrar -sonrió, y Lexa siguió besando su cuello, haciendo que su entrepierna comenzara a palpitar y que su piel se pusiera de gallina, sobre todo cuando la lengua de Lexa recorrió la base de su cuello.

-¿Te has duchado ya? -la escuchó preguntar mientras seguía dejando caricias de fuego en su piel con esos sexys y carnosos labios.

-¿Huelo mal? -la morena rio sin dejar de besar su piel.

-No, preciosa, hueles para hincarte el diente, y créeme que es lo que planeo hacer; pero iba a proponerte una ducha juntas… Ya sabes, para ahorrar agua.

-Ya sabes que estoy a favor del medio ambiente -notó que sonreía sobre su piel.

-Esa es mi chica -dijo, y ambas se pusieron de pie mientras unían sus labios en un beso sensual y muy caliente.

Clarke sonrió cuando las manos de Lexa cogieron sus mejillas, acariciándolas con sus pulgares de forma dulce, mientras su lengua seguía desatando un fuego intenso en su interior y en todo su cuerpo. Se miraron, y Clarke se perdió por completo en ese verde que hacía que todo desapareciera a su alrededor. Entonces, se preguntó: ¿estaba enamorada de Lexa? Joder, sí, porque lo que sentía cuando la miraba, cuando la tocaba, cuando la besaba de esa forma… nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie.

Ambas se sonrieron, y dejó que le quitase la camiseta, sintiendo sus manos acariciar su cuello de forma suave y lenta, como si quisiera que su piel se despertara ante su contacto. Clarke hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de Lexa, y la morena volvió a besarla con varios besos suaves que la hicieron suspirar.

-Adoro tanto que estés en mi vida -la escuchó susurrar sobre sus labios, y su voz y sus palabras aflojaron un poco sus rodillas-. Quiero ser tu luz, Clarke -siguió murmurando mientras sus manos volvían a acariciar su cuello y bajaban hasta sus hombros-. La que te abrace en la oscuridad, mi amor… -volvió a besarla, y Clarke se perdió en sus palabras, sus caricias y sus labios.

Se aferró a su cuello, y Lexa la empujó entre besos hasta que ambas estuvieron en el baño desnudándose sin apartar un milímetro sus labios, que seguían unidos por besos húmedos. Se estremeció cuando Lexa la cogió por la cintura, haciendo que sus cuerpos desnudos y calientes entraran en contacto. Se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos una vez más y esta vez fue ella quien besó el cuello de la morena con adoración, perdiéndose en la suavidad su piel. Sintió las manos de Lexa en su espalda, acariciándola como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de ella. Jadeó cuando llegaron a sus glúteos, acercando aún más sus caderas a las suyas, haciendo que ambas aguantasen la respiración por las ganas y la anticipación.

La mano de Lexa subió hasta colocarse en la parte de atrás de su cuello, apartándola para mirarla una vez más antes de robarle un beso profundo. La cogió de la mano y ambas entraron a la ducha. Los ojos de Clarke vagaron por el cuerpo de la morena mientras abría el grifo de la ducha y graduaba el agua para que saliera con la temperatura perfecta. Era precioso: tenía una espalda increíble, y un culo que podría mirar durante el resto de su vida, con glúteos redondos y firmes. Se acercó a ella besando su espalda mientras el agua comenzaba a mojar la piel de ambas y, aunque probablemente sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo por la excitación, el agua caliente hizo que sus músculos se relajaran. Sus manos vagaron por el abdomen de Lexa, que estaba tan duro como siempre y subieron hasta sus pechos, masajeándolos y logrando que la espalda de Lexa se arquease contra su cuerpo.

La morena se giró, llevando su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, antes de hacerla gemir con un beso profundo. Su espalda acabó contra la mampara de la ducha y se mordió el labio cuando las manos de Lexa comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo completamente. Abrió los ojos y observó cómo cogía el gel de ducha, que olía a ese aroma cítrico tan suyo, y comenzaba a esparcirlo por su cuello, sus brazos, su abdomen y sus piernas. Eran caricias suaves, pero expertas; cuya única intención era hacerla sentir como se sentía en esos momentos: excitada y vulnerable. Clarke le arrebató el gel, haciendo lo mismo con ella y ambas sonrieron sin dejar de acariciarse. Cuando las manos de Lexa abarcaron sus pechos, Clarke la miró y rio al darse cuenta cómo los miraba.

-¿Te gustan?

-Me encantan. Dios… -dejó un beso en medio de ambos y después comenzó a brindar toda su atención al pezón derecho de la rubia, haciendo cosas fantásticas con su lengua, mientras sus manos la acercaban más a su cuerpo y sus caderas comenzaba a moverse contra su pierna- Toda tú me encantas -la rubia la cogió del rostro para que la mirara.

-Lex… -murmuró.

-Dime -respondió con ojos oscurecidos.

-Te quiero -los ojos verdes de la morena brillaron sorprendidos y Clarke temió, por un momento, haberse cargado por completo el momento; pero las palabras se habían agolpado en su garganta y necesitaba dejarlas salir.

-Yo también te quiero, preciosa -respondió con una sonrisa-. Te adoro -la besó con fuerza y ambas jadearon al profundizar el beso.

Clarke recibió la lengua de Lexa dentro de su boca, uniéndola con la suya en un beso que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Sintió cómo dejaba besos en su cuello y bajaba por su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillada entre sus piernas. Bajó la vista y la vio acercarse a su intimidad con una mirada llena de muchas cosas, muchas cosas que hicieron que el corazón de Clarke bombera con fuerza en su pecho y que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionasen; sobre todo cuando la lengua de Lexa comenzó a moverse sobre su clítoris de forma constante mientras su mano subía y masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Clarke adoró la sensación del agua caliente rodeándola y de la boca de Lexa en su entrepierna haciéndola gemir como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

Sí, había tenido sexo con otras personas, muchos habían estado donde estaba su novia en esos momentos, pero con ninguno se había sentido de esa forma. Lexa era jodidamente buena en el sexo y, además, compartían una conexión emocional que la ilusionaba y la asustaba a partes iguales.

Lexa se preguntó si podría correrse solo por escuchar los sonidos que hacía Clarke mientras ella se impregnaba de su sabor. Abrir los ojos y verla gimiendo y retorciéndose mientras sus dedos se deslizaban entre los mechones de su pelo y la cogían con fuerza para que no parase, estaba a punto de hacer que se corriera sin más. ¿Cómo es que Clarke la excitaba tanto? Y no solo era eso, estaba también todo lo que estaba sintiendo en el pecho al poder hacerla suya, al poder compartir momentos tan íntimos como ese. Se puso de pie, volviendo a capturar sus labios y acariciándola con sus dedos, antes de que Clarke bajase para besar sus pechos. Gimió cuando mordió suavemente uno de sus pezones. Joder, le encantaba que hiciera eso. La mano de la rubia acarició su abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, haciendo que Lexa se tensara al sentir cómo se concentraba en su clítoris.

-Quiero que acabemos juntas, Lex -murmuró entre besos mientras ambas gemían con fuerza.

Lexa abrió los ojos y acarició suavemente su intimidad, empapando sus dedos de la humedad de la rubia antes de entrar en ella con dos dedos. Atacó su cuello, mordiendo y chupando, y gimió cuando la mano de Clarke se movió más rápido en su entrepierna. Lexa cogió con fuerza la pierna que Clarke puso contra su cintura, y comenzó a mover también las caderas contra su mano y su cuerpo. Clarke hizo lo mismo, haciendo que los movimientos de los dedos de Lexa se volvieran más rápidos y bruscos.

-Más, mmm… más rápido, Lex -gruñó contra su oído y Lexa la complació, haciendo que el sonido de sus dedos saliendo y entrando de Clarke y los gemidos de ambas se unieran al de la ducha.

Clarke mordió el labio inferior de su chica y gritó, moviendo más rápido su mano, haciendo que Lexa pusiera la suya sobre la de la rubia, indicando que lo hiciera aún más rápido. Gruñó con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, disfrutando de las sensaciones que ambas experimentaban antes de soltar un largo gemido contra la boca de la otra. Clarke notó cómo Lexa aún movía las caderas contra su mano entre jadeos antes de alzar el rostro y coger su mano, lamiendo los dedos que habían estado en su interior mientras la rubia la miraba con ojos nublados por el placer.

-Creo que es la primera vez que acabo al mismo tiempo que una chica -dijo Clarke sin aliento mientras Lexa dejaba besos en sus dedos.

-¿Has estado con muchas?

-Esas cosas no se preguntan -la morena rio y se besaron de forma dulce.

Terminaron de ducharse y, al salir, Lexa le dejó una camiseta que tenía el dibujo de los _minions_ y unos pantalones de pijama para que se pusiera. Le encantaba tener puesta ropa que oliera a su novia, y estar en su habitación secándose el pelo mientras ella buscaba algo que ver en Netflix, le hizo pensar en lo feliz que realmente era en esos momentos. Era como si no necesitase nada más, a nadie más…

-Oye, ¿Octavia no se molestará porque me quede aquí? -Lexa levantó la vista del portátil, ella ya tenía el pelo completamente seco y usaba una sudadera con los colores de la universidad.

-Octavia está con su hombre misterioso -contestó con una sonrisa-. No vendrá a dormir.

-¿Aún nadie lo conoce? -la morena negó- Bellamy dice que tanto misterio no es bueno.

-Octavia es una chica inteligente -le quitó importancia. -Bueno, tenemos un montón de documentales aquí, no se cual elegir -recorrió la pantalla concentrada y se dio cuenta de que Clarke la miraba fijamente-. ¿Necesitas algo? -la rubia sonrió dejando la toalla en un sitio donde pudiera secarse y se acercó a la cama, sentándose al lado de su novia.

-Solo te necesito a ti -le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Y eso, de alguna forma, es nuevo y me asusta, pero también me hace sentir bien -Lexa la miró con cariño.

-No quiero que tengas miedo, porque yo me siento exactamente igual -le dio un beso en la nariz-. Y aunque a veces la cague, créeme que no es mi intención.

-No quiero que volvamos a discutir nunca -dijo Clarke repasando con las uñas las rayas del pantalón de pijama.

-Pues, con ese carácter que tienes, lo veo difícil… -bromeó Lexa haciéndola reír.

-Soy un amor, y lo sabes.

-¿Sabes lo que eres?

-¿Qué? -preguntó mirándola otra vez.

-Preciosa -sonrió y le robó un beso en los labios. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse cuando decía cosas como esas? Ay...-. Y aún no me puedo creer que seas mi novia.

-Pues créetelo, porque lo soy.

-Hablando de eso… -murmuró de repente- ¿Tienes planes para nochebuena? -preguntó casualmente, aunque un poco nerviosa, mirando de nuevo la pantalla del portátil.

-No… -respondió Clarke extrañada.

-A mis padres les gustaría conocerte -soltó sin más y rio cuando vio la cara de pánico de Clarke-. No te asustes. No es nada… importante -intentó tranquilizarla.

-¿Has llevado muchas chicas a tu casa?

-Bueno, no… pero no es… -suspiró- Ellos quieren conocerte y yo también quiero que te conozcan. Te aseguro que te van a caer bien.

-Ya, pero ¿y si yo no le caigo bien a ellos?

-Eso es imposible, mi amor. Eres guapa, inteligente y graciosa, ¿qué es lo que no va gustarles de ti?

-Dices eso para convencerme -rio, y Lexa también lo hizo, poniéndose de pie para asaltar el pequeño refrigerador que tenían allí, sacando un par de cervezas.

-Sí, pero, además, a mis padres les cae bien todo el mundo.

-Qué vergüenza… -se mordió el labio dándole un sorbo a la cerveza. Lexa cogió un paquete de patatas fritas subiéndose de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Pedimos pizza o te apetece otra cosa? -preguntó como si nada.

-Lexa, aún no te he dicho que vaya a ver a tus padres -le advirtió llevándose una patata a la boca.

-No quiero que te sientas presionada, solo pensé que como me presentaste a tu abuela… -indicó algo tímida mordiéndose el labio- Di que sí -puso cara de cachorrito uniendo sus manos debajo de su barbilla, y Clarke acabó carcajeando.

-Muy bien -contestó finalmente-. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no a esa cara? -dijo con voz de niña, dándole un beso y pellizcándole los mofletes.

-Esta cara ha vencido en varias negociaciones.

-¿Era una negociación? ¿Y yo qué saco a cambio? -Lexa sonrió a medias acercándose y mordiendo con sensualidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Tú que crees? -le susurró, y Clarke se estremeció sonriendo.

-Creo que sé exactamente lo que quiero para cenar -comentó y ambas rieron, comenzando después un documental del que no se enteraron demasiado, ya que estaban demasiado ocupadas hablando tonterías, tocándose y robándose besos.

Lexa pensó que nada podría arrebatarle la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

X X X

 _No iremos juntas: tú llegarás primero y yo llegaré por la noche a tu habitación. Llegaré a las diez de la noche, e irás vestida con americana, corbata incluida, leggins pegados y botines. Quiero que lleves puesto un arnés, y que pienses en las ganas que tienes de follarme hasta que suene la puerta y, entonces, puedas follarme de verdad._

Eso fue lo que le escribió Raven justo cuando estaba con Lexa y Clarke en la habitación de la primera de ellas, y había conseguido ponerla roja y muy, muy cachonda solo por imaginarse lo que podría ocurrir en Los Ángeles. Había llegado hacía unas horas, y aprovechó para dar una vuelta por la ciudad, apuntándose mentalmente distintos lugares que le gustaría ver al día siguiente con Raven antes del partido de baloncesto.

En esos momentos, estaba más que lista. Eran las diez menos cinco, y no podía notarse más mojada. Miró hacia su entrepierna y vio el bulto que hacía el dildo colocado hacia arriba para que le molestase menos; y nada más de imaginarse penetrando con él a Raven Reyes sentía que le faltaba el aliento. Apretó el juguete contra ella y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando presionó su intimidad. Joder, estaba demasiado excitada con esa situación, y se moría por verla ya.

Unos golpes en la puerta la alertaron, y se levantó rápidamente, casi tropezando con sus propios pies, hasta que abrió y el botones entró con una maleta pequeña y seguido de Raven, que la recorrió con la mirada, alzando una ceja y dedicándole media sonrisa cuando vio que se puso la mano en la entrepierna para que no viese nada el hombre.

-Gracias -agradeció Alex cuando el hombre se largó.

Mordió su labio mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Raven, quien se asomaba en esos momentos por la ventana que daba al balcón para admirar las vistas. Joder, se moría por ella. Se acercó a pasos lentos hasta pegar su cuerpo completamente al suyo, paseando las manos por su abdomen, sobre aquel abrigo que llevaba.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo? -preguntó con voz cálida contra su oreja, y sintió las manos de la mujer sobre las suyas.

-Tranquilo, pero sabes que llevo aquí un rato, ¿no? -contestó, y, no la veía, pero sabía que sonreía.

-Por lo bien que hueles, diría que acabas de darte una ducha… -inclinó su cabeza para besar suavemente su cuello tras haber pasado la nariz por su pelo.

La mujer dejó que besase su cuello antes de girarse y empujarla suavemente hacia atrás, llevando sus manos a los botones del abrigo que llevaba puesto. Aprovechó para recorrerla completamente con la mirada: tal y como ella le dijo que fuese vestida. Alexa siempre había sido muy complaciente; además, las americanas le quedaban de miedo. Sintió un escalofrío al ver el bulto que hacía el juguete que decidió que llevara ese día.

Paso a paso, Reyes. Primero, desnúdate.

-Espero que mi atuendo también sea de tu agrado, Alexa… -la chica tuvo que tragar saliva cuando fue descubriendo, a medida que las manos de la profesora bajaban por su cuerpo, que estaba en ropa interior debajo de la prenda.

-Joder… -jadeó cuando la vio con ese conjunto cubriendo escasamente sus partes más íntimas mientras dejaba caer su abrigo- Joder -repitió, cerrando los ojos brevemente antes de recorrer su cuerpo lentamente, quedándose extasiada cuando vio esas medias por mitad de sus muslos, sujetas por unos ligueros.

-Voy a poner otras normas esta noche -se acercó a ella lentamente, dejando que las palabras se deslizaran por sus labios, admirando la mirada verde que le regalaba su alumna.

-¿Qué normas?

-Que no hay normas -contestó con media sonrisa al ver que la chica suspiraba y rodeaba su cintura con los brazos-. En esta habitación... -apoyó las manos en sus hombros para hablar muy cerca de sus labios-... está permitido todo.

-¿Todo? -preguntó tras tragar saliva.

-Absolutamente todo -agarró su nuca y acarició su nariz con la suya antes de deslizar su mano por su cuello lentamente-. Estás increíble así vestida -agarró la corbata que llevaba puesta y tiró de ella hacia abajo, observándola con una sonrisa desde su posición más elevada-. Menos mal que te has acordado de este complemento -comenzó a caminar, y pasó la corbata sobre su hombro para mantenerla cerca.

-Me estás volviendo loca, en serio… -suspiró mientras se dejaba guiar por ella por la habitación hacia un sillón que había allí, donde la sentó de un empujón. Raven se quedó de pie frente a ella, dejando que la viese completamente, y solo logró que suspirase de nuevo al ver ese cuerpo de infarto que su profesora poseía.

Observó a su alumna en silencio, y cogió aire, porque esa sensación de poder sobre esa chica y el deseo que sabía que tenía por ella, solo le hacía coger más confianza sobre ella misma. Era una mujer atractiva, o al menos Alexa con su mirada le demostraba que lo era. Se inclinó y volvió a agarrar su corbata, girándola en su mano y tirando de ella para que su rostro quedase cerca del suyo, consiguiendo que mirase su boca con los labios entreabiertos. Se quejaba de que se estaba volviendo loca, pero ella lo llevaba bastante tiempo con esa forma que tenía de admirarla embobada.

-Hoy vas a cumplir tus fantasías, Alexa -habló de nuevo, y sonrió cuando la vio tragar saliva de nuevo antes de conectar sus miradas-. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? -lamió sus labios lentamente, observando a su alumna, la cual abría y cerraba la boca- ¿Difícil elección? -alzó una ceja mientras ladeaba su cabeza jugando con la prenda que había en sus manos, y ella asintió, mordiéndose ese labio carnoso que tenía. Dio otro tirón de su corbata, y la dejó a milímetros de ella, notaba incluso sus labios rozándose al decir la siguiente frase- Me dijiste que querías lamerme las piernas…

-Joder, sí…

-Agáchate en el suelo y saca la lengua, Alex.

Iba a morirse, lo tenía claro. Al menos, la excusa del viaje le sirvió para despedirse de sus padres y de su hermana. Iba a dejar un cuerpo joven en ese mundo; un cuerpo joven y sonriente. Iba a morirse feliz, y esperaba que, de una forma u otra, sus familiares lo supiesen cuando hallaran su cadáver en la habitación del hotel.

Hizo lo que Raven le pidió, y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella, dejando que guiase su rostro tirando de esa prenda negra que colgaba de su cuello. Le estaba poniendo de más que estuviese en ese modo: mandando sobre ella. Su nariz quedó pegada a su muslo, y olió su piel, se había echado alguna crema y, joder, el olor era casi afrodisiaco para ella. Volvió a repetir lo de que sacase la lengua, y así lo hizo, pasándola primero por encima de la fina media antes de tocar la piel expuesta de su muslo con toda la extensión que pudo de su lengua, dejándolo húmedo a su paso y escuchando cómo su profesora cogía aire. Elevó su rostro y observó sus labios separados y su mirada fija en lo que hacía, sintiendo un escalofrío por verla así desde su posición.

Tiró de su corbata para que subiese un poco más, guiándola hacia su ingle, y ella se encargó de lamer todo el rato su piel por donde pasaba. Sonrió cuando la puso a la altura de su pubis, e hincó la nariz en ella, antes de pasar la lengua sobre su intimidad cubierta por la tela de aquella ropa tan sexy, notando que se le erizaba el vello cuando arqueó las caderas y con el sonido que soltó. Subió para besar su abdomen, pero Raven apoyó su mano libre sobre su frente y la volvió a bajar.

-No te he dicho aún que subas, Alexa…

-Has dicho que todo está permitido -contestó con voz ronca.

-Y lo está, pero ahora mismo estoy mandando yo…

La mujer la rodeó mientras ella seguía de rodillas en el suelo, caminando muy sensual y se dejó caer en el sofá, separando las piernas para ella. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar ruidosamente. Se colocó entre esas piernas tan firmes cuando la mujer tiró de su corbata de nuevo hacia ella y las acarició completamente con sus dedos extendidos, disfrutando del tacto de las finas medias que llevaba.

-No puedes apartar el tanga hasta que no te diga -dijo firme.

-A sus pies, Reyes… -ambas se sonrieron antes de que Alex lamiese el interior del muslo de su profesora- Tú pones el límite… -besó su piel, intentando hacer los besos eróticos para excitarla también por lo que veía, y medio se lo confirmó la forma ronca en la que habló.

-Sigue… -subió un poco más, mordiendo la piel de su ingle con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro al verla disfrutando de sus actos- Joder, Alex… -cerró los ojos cuando la mujer deslizó los dedos entre sus mechones, y separó los labios más para intentar cubrir lo máximo posible sobre la tela de su prenda interior, notando lo mojada que estaba la mujer ya.

Sintió cómo tiraba otra vez de la corbata, y protestó porque ella quería seguir donde estaba; le encantaba cómo olía su profesora. Pero de nada servía quejarse, porque solo aumentó la fuerza con la que la guiaba hacia arriba de su cuerpo. Se resignó, sobre todo cuando quiso lamer la piel de su abdomen y la escuchó prohibírselo con voz autoritaria.

-No es justo -se quejó, y observó su sonrisa de cerca, porque ahora estaba a su altura, apoyada con sus manos en el respaldo del sofá e inclinada sobre su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres besarme? -preguntó melosa, pasando la mano por su mejilla, notando su corbata en ella aún. Y que no la soltase.

-Claro que quiero -murmuró bajando la mirada a sus labios de nuevo.

-Ya pensaba que no… -sonrió de nuevo, y le devolvió el gesto antes de inclinarse para atrapar sus labios, suspirando las dos a la vez, y arqueándose contra ella.

Separó los labios para sacar su lengua e introducirla en la boca de Raven, quien la recibió acariciándola con la suya. Jadeó sin apartar los labios de los de su profesora ni un segundo, dejando que succionase levemente su lengua antes de cambiar de posición y estampar sus labios de nuevo con los suyos. Aprovechó para acaricair su costado con fuerza hasta llegar a su pecho para apretarlo con sus dedos, notando cómo empezaba ya a tener falta de control de sus acciones por la excitación.

-Si no te portas bien, voy a tener que atarte -dijo seria, agarrando su muñeca con la mano libre y apartándola de su cuerpo. Alexa sonrió contra sus labios, y le mordió el inferior con delicadeza antes de mirar sus pechos atrapados por ese sujetador.

-Déjame verlas…

-¿Crees que te lo mereces?

-Vamos… -delineo su mandíbula con la nariz hasta acabar sus labios contra su oreja- Sabes que te encanta cuando están en mi boca.

-Cada cosa a su momento -la empujó suavemente sujetando su hombro y se miraron a los ojos-. Siéntate a mi lado -lo hizo sin rechistar y jadeó cuando la mujer se colocó sobre ella.

Agarró sus glúteos y suspiró cuando Raven agarró sus muñecas con ambas manos y las puso contra el respaldo, atrapando su boca con habilidad. Se perdió en el beso que le daba aquella mujer antes de sentir cómo presionaba su entrepierna contra su abdomen y tener que gemir en su boca. Joder, se moría por estar tocándola ya.

-Jamás he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

-Yo tampoco -dijo mientras delineaba esa mandíbula tan marcada con la lengua hasta acabar en su cuello, aún inmovilizando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sonrió cuando escuchó la risa suave de Alexa contra su oreja.

-Me encanta ser la primera chica con la que estás.

Soltó otro sonido de agrado cuando Raven mordió su cuello y comenzó a moverse sobre ella. Miró hacia abajo para poder observar cómo sacudía sus caderas para restregarse sobre el bulto de su pantalón. La escuchó gemir contra su piel, deslizando sus labios por ella, hasta que soltó sus muñecas para poder apoyarse en el respaldo con sus manos y mirarla fijamente mientras seguía torturándola con sus movimientos.

-Estás mojada, ¿verdad?

-Desde que te he visto.

-Lo he notado -sonrió, recordando cuando había pasado su lengua por esa zona húmeda-. Déjame tocarte -pidió sin mover las manos, loca por sentir sus caderas en ellas.

Continuó moviéndose sobre el cuerpo de su alumna, disfrutando de las sensaciones de aquel bulto entre sus piernas y de la mirada verde oscura que le echaba en esos momentos. Llevó sus manos a los tirantes de su sujetador y los bajó para liberar sus pechos, sonriendo cuando Alexa suspiró echando su cabeza hacia atrás tras haberlas visto. Qué dramática era…

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con la boca -se las ofreció, como si fuese un manjar, porque sabía que lo eran para ella; y gimió cuando rodeó un pezón con sus labios, succionándolo con ganas.

No protestó cuando agarró sus caderas con ambas manos y golpeó hacia abajo para que sintiese completamente el accesorio que llevaba. Joder, no sabía si iba a aguantar demasiado, había tantas cosas que quería hacer con Alexa en esa habitación. Miró su rostro cuando la escuchó gemir a la vez que soltaba su pezón con un sonido húmedo y se dirigía al otro, intentando abarcar todo su pecho con la boca, pero sin conseguirlo. Y, joder, le encantaba que fuese tan insistente con ella, en todo lo referente a que sintiese el máximo placer posible.

Empezó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, dándose placer con ella, y enredó los dedos en los pelos de su nuca atrayéndola más a ella antes de obligarla a elevar el rostro para besarla en esos labios que le robaban el aliento. Gimió contra su boca cuando apretó sus nalgas con las manos y sonrió cuando la escuchó gruñir, porque sabía cuánto le costaba controlarse.

-Es tu turno de hacerme lo que quieras…

-Gracias a Dios -suspiró y se levantó rápidamente con ella en brazos, sin dejar de besarla, y su espalda no tardó en chocar con brusquedad contra el colchón, rodeando su cintura sin dudarlo con las piernas para poder apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Alexa gimió porque en esa posición el dildo también se apretó en un lugar de su anatomía que estaba muy necesitado, pero quería entretenerse en el cuerpo de esa increíble mujer. Joder, no quería parar de darle un orgasmo tras otro. Apretó sus caderas contra ella, logrando que un gemido más ronco que los anteriores se escapase de su garganta. Agarró sus muñecas y las subió por encima de su cabeza, arqueándose contra su cuerpo y notando que empezaba a sudar demasiado por ir tan tapada.

-¿Puedo…? -preguntó casi en silencio sujetando la americana, pero Raven negó con media sonrisa. Volvió a caer sobre su cuerpo, conformándose con lo que le dijo, y se entretuvo en su cuello y su hombro derecho mientras deslizaba los dedos por esos muslos tan duros, estremeciéndose por los sonidos que soltaba, aún sujetando sus muñecas con una mano.

-Alexa… -susurró, y ella miró su rostro, dejando de regalarle besos para escuchar lo que quería decirle- ¿Quieres que hagamos tu postura favorita?

-Joder -jadeó, perdiendo la fuerza de sus brazos y cayendo pesadamente sobre su cuerpo-. ¿Sentarte en mi cara? -medio gimió contra la piel de su hombro.

-¿Quieres?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -si casi no se podía mover por las putas ganas que tenía de que esa mujer estuviese sobre su cabeza- Joder -se giró para dejar que su cuerpo quedase a su lado y giró la cabeza para mirar a Raven, tumbada boca arriba como ella, sonriéndole con esa boca perfecta- No me juzgues si me corro con esto.

-Será un cumplido, Alexa.

-No te quites tú tampoco la ropa -le pidió, ya se encargaría ella de que no hubiese telas de por medio-. Ven aquí…

Sujetó su mano y la ayudó a colocarse sobre ella con las rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Disfrutó de la visión completa de su cuerpo antes de coger aire, totalmente extasiada por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Agarró sus caderas y la bajó hasta su boca, separando los labios para recibir esa intimidad cubierta por una fina tela empapada. Pasó su lengua varias veces, notándola temblar sobre ella y cerró los ojos por la sensación que le daba tenerla ahí. Tiró para pegarla completamente a su boca, e inspiró, buscando aire que no iba a encontrar por tener su nariz presionada contra ella, soltándola luego para introducir oxígeno en su organismo.

Raven miró hacia la chica sin aliento, le estaba dando más placer del esperado simplemente con la postura, pero no pudo evitar jadear cuando apartó la tela del tanga que había elegido para la ocasión y empezó a pasar su pulgar sobre sus pliegues lentamente, mirando fijamente esa zona. Joder, y es que Alexa disfrutaba dedicándose a ella y era maravilloso. Sus ojos estaban nublados por el placer, lo comprobó cuando recorrió su cuerpo completamente hasta acabar en su rostro, sacando la lengua para pasarla por su sexo de forma casi descarada, para que viese lo que hacía. Agarró su pelo y la pegó más a ella, levantándola levemente del colchón para notarla plenamente contra ella, sobre todo a su lengua recorriéndola. Gimió cuando empezó a dar con la punta de su lengua en su clítoris y la vio sonreír cuando cayó de nuevo en el colchón.

-Fóllame la boca, Raven -joder.

Alexa vio que se posicionaba sobre ella mejor y agarró su pelo de nuevo, bajando hasta su boca de nuevo. Soltó un murmullo placentero contra sus labios más íntimos, disfrutando de lo mojada que estaba dejando los alrededores de su boca antes de sacar la lengua y dejar que se diese ella el placer que necesitara moviéndose contra ella. Succionó varias veces su clítoris, consiguiendo que parase sus movimientos para tensarse sobre ella y lograba así que se le marcara el abdomen de una forma que hacía que sus piernas temblasen de forma automática.

-Alex… -medio gimió, cerrando los ojos, y Alex golpeó con fuerza una de sus nalgas mientras dejaba que se restregase contra ella antes de volver a presionarla contra su boca, impidiendo que se moviese y succionando con intensidad.

Rodeó sus muslos, y buscó su entrada desde atrás, masajeando con una de sus manos sus nalgas. Empezó a tantearla, haciendo círculos con sus dedos, hasta que Raven protestó necesitada y la penetró con dos dedos. Probablemente no necesitaba preparación para el dildo, pero estar dentro de ella era como estar en el jodido cielo; sobre todo, teniéndola en esa maldita postura. Su profesora gimió roncamente antes de empezar a moverse para crear movimientos de entrada y salida de su cuerpo, y, a los pocos minutos, notó pequeños espasmos alrededor de sus dedos: se iba a correr, ya lo sabía, y no lo iba a hacer.

Sacó los dedos de su interior, y se levantó rápidamente, sujetándola mientras caía sobre sus piernas y la miraba con ojos oscurecidos y confundida. Fue a hablar, pero la colocó bien sobre ella para besar su boca con intensidad.

-Qué bien se siente cada parte de tu cuerpo en mi boca, _mamita._

-¿Por qué has parado? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras ella pasaba los dedos por sus labios.

-Porque ahora voy a decidir yo cuándo te vas a correr…

La puso contra el colchón, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas tras separarlas, desabrochándose el pantalón bajo su atenta mirada. Dios, se moría por hacérselo con el jodido arnés. La mujer golpeó su cadera con la rodilla cuando quiso bajarse la prenda, y la vio negar con una ceja levantada y la mirada fija en ella. Suspiró y sacó el dildo completamente, manteniendo el pantalón en su sitio. Lamió sus labios, viendo la intimidad palpitante de Raven esperando por ella, y se puso más cerca, aún en la misma postura. Sujetó el dildo, pegándolo a su intimidad y moviendo sus caderas para delizarlo lentamente por ella, humedeciendo el juguete, y escuchándola jadear suavemente. Estaba empapada, joder.

-Si algo no te gusta, dímelo -dijo sin aliento Alex, y Raven no pudo evitar sonreír tras jadear cuando golpeó su clítoris suavemente con el dildo, sobre todo por la expresión de su rostro y cómo mordía su labio sin dejar de mirar entre sus piernas.

Volvió a hacerlo, antes de recorrerla ahora con la punta del juguete, sujetando una de sus piernas con una mano. Se miraron a los ojos, parecía incluso que le pedía permiso cuando lo dejó contra su entrada. ¿A qué estaba esperando? No había otra cosa que desease más en esos instantes. Estiró el brazo, agarró su corbata y volvió a tirar de ella para que cayese sobre su cuerpo.

Se besaron al mismo tiempo, y su profesora soltó el mejor gemido que había escuchado nunca en su boca cuando entró en ella de una sola embestida. Se quedó quieta e intentó encontrar la fuerza en sus músculos, escondiéndose en su cuello y comenzándoselo a besar. Las manos de Raven apretaron su culo antes de empujarla contra ella, instándola a moverse. Y eso hizo. Gimió antes de mirar su rostro mientras movía sus caderas contra ella, muy lento, disfrutando de las ganas contenidas que parecía tener de poder llegar al primer orgasmo. Esa noche iba a ser larga, y las dos lo sabían.

Miró entre ellas para ver cómo entraba y salía el dildo de ella, y agarró el cuello de su alumna para acercarla a sus labios y besarla con hambre, mordiendo su labio cuando empezó a moverse casi descontroladamente sobre su cuerpo. Deslizó los dedos hasta llegar a su nuca, pasándolos por su pelo húmedo, volviendo a gemir cuando la chica apretó su pecho con una mano. No iba a aguantar mucho, sentía ya su piel erizarse por las sensaciones que la recorrían completamente. Alexa paró de nuevo, y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, cogiendo aire frustrada.

-En serio, Alex, vas a conseguir matarme.

-Es lo que quiero -sonrió, y Raven atrapó sus labios, deslizando la lengua dentro de su boca antes de poner a su alumna contra el colchón y posicionarse sobre su cuerpo. El dildo se salió de su cuerpo, pero ella se encargó de colocarlo de nuevo en su lugar e introducirlo en ella completamente, soltando un ronco gemido.

Joder, esa mujer arrodillada sobre su cuerpo era demasiado. Encima así vestida. Vio extasiada cómo se empezó a mover, sujetando su hombro para que no se incorporase todavía; así que se dedicó a admirar las vistas y cómo el dildo desaparecía una y otra vez entre sus piernas. Gimió cuando Raven apretó su pecho sobre la camisa para posteriormente empezar a desabrochársela y pasar las manos por su vientre lentamente, bajando su sujetador cuando llegó a él para jugar con sus pezones con los dedos. Le faltó el aliento cuando empezó a moverse más rápido sobre ella, logrando que sus pechos botasen con cada pequeño salto que daba. Estiró su brazo y alcanzó uno de sus cachetes, agarrándoselo antes de golpearlo con la mano, escuchándose el sonido en toda la habitación. Se incorporó y empezó a jugar con él; joder, le encantaba el culo de Raven. Lamió sus labios observando su rostro desde esa corta distancia, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos cuando deslizó un dedo para acariciar con la yema de éste otra entrada a su cuerpo que no estaba siendo atendida, sin penetrarla. Todo estaba permitido esa noche, ¿no?

-¿Te gusta? -sonrió al ver la expresión de su rostro, y ella gimió como respuesta.

Atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo y húmedo, al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano izquierda a su clítoris para empezar a acariciarla rápidamente. Quería que tuviese el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-Alex, no puedo más… -dijo dolorida, y ella agarró sus caderas con su mano libre para ayudarla a moverse contra ella.

-Córrete, _mi amor_ -la profesora abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio por la forma con la que la miró.

No dejó de mover los dedos sobre su clítoris, y empezó a mover las caderas al mismo tiempo que empujaba con su mano hacia abajo para no dejar de penetrarla. Ella volvió a gemir de forma ronca, y Alex la besó con urgencia, porque ese rostro estaba siendo increíble. Cuando mordió su labio y se tensó completamente, aprovechó para mirar su cara mientras sufría su orgasmo. Dios bendiga a las mujeres corriénd…

Joder.

Joder.

Miró hacia abajo cuando notó algo humedecer mucho sus pantalones. ¿Raven había…? ¿Había…? Oh, joder.

-¿Qué ha…? -escuchó su voz, pero todo le dio vueltas de repente; es más, cayó desplomada en el colchón y se llevó las manos automáticamente a la cara. Joder… Bajó una de ellas para notar sus pantalones totalmente empapados por la zona donde estaba aún la profesora. No había dudas. Oh, joder.

-Raven, creo que me va a dar un infarto -confesó, sintiendo su corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-Alex… -susurró con voz preocupada, parecía que no entendía cómo había pasado eso; así que decidió hacerle saber que no ocurría nada.

-Que sepas que lo que acaba de pasar ha sido lo puto mejor que me ha pasado en la vida -dijo sin aliento, observando su cara, y es que estaba sencillamente perfecta en esos momentos-. ¡Joder! -la puso contra el colchón y miró su rostro algo sonrojado- Dime que es la primera vez que te ha pasado.

-Lo ha sido -confesó, y ella gruñó antes de bajar por su cuerpo, separar sus piernas e hincar la lengua en ella, notando automáticamente cómo arqueaba las caderas hacia su boca y apoyaba la mano en su cabeza mientras soltaba un largo gemido.

Se separó de ella y miró su humedad antes de golpearla con su mano, escuchando su jadeo. Mierda. Subió por su cuerpo, colocó el dildo y la penetró, comenzando a moverse con fuerza y furia. Agarró sus muñecas, subiendo sus brazos hacia arriba y gruñendo por el momento antes de morder su labio inferior, tirando de él.

-Joder, córrete otra vez para mí -pidió otra vez, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, y ella le respondió en español, consiguiendo que otro gruñido saliese de sus labios y mordiese su cuello, haciendo sus embestidas más duras y apretando sus dedos en las muñecas de la mujer.

El orgasmo invadió con fuerza a Raven otra vez, y se arqueó completamente contra Alex, quien se tensó sobre el cuerpo de la profesora, notando cómo ella misma llegaba al éxtasis por los roces que tuvo con los movimientos de caderas contra esa mujer. Se quedaron las dos en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba en la habitación los jadeos de ambas mientras controlaban la respiración de aquel momento intenso.

-Sabes que este es tu problema, ¿verdad? -la escuchó decir agitada.

-¿Cuál es mi problema? -se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para mirar su rostro, apartando un mechón húmedo de su frente y observando sus ojos.

-Que sabes bien lo que haces, es normal que nadie se resista a ti -rio suavemente.

-Lo que quiero ahora es hacértelo a ti toda la noche -gruñó contra su oreja, besando su cuello y saliendo de ella.

-Ahora necesito hacértelo yo a ti -ambas se miraron fijamente antes de que Alex se inclinase para besarla suavemente.

Se perdieron las dos en ese beso, y su alumna soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se deshizo de su americana. La pobre tenía que tener calor ya. La echó a su lado en la cama antes de pasar las manos por su espalda, notando la camisa empapada en sudor, excitándola más aún. El beso cambió a uno más necesitado. Terminó de quitarle la camisa, dejándole la corbata aún puesta, antes de ponerla contra el colchón y colocarse sobre su abdomen, disfrutando de la forma en la que la miraba. Soltó una risa cuando la chica golpeó con fuerza una de sus nalgas.

-Ya te dije lo que iba a hacer si te portabas mal -agarró el final de la prenda que colgaba de su cuello y tiró de ella para hacer que se sentase y así poder besar sus labios, escuchando los sonidos húmedos que creaban con sus bocas.

-Soy toda tuya, Reyes -murmuró contra su boca mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda y desabrochaba su sujetador, notando otra vez cómo su alumna volvía a azotarla-. Este culo no es de este mundo -apretó sus nalgas, y ella disfrutó unos segundos de cómo las masajeaba ahora con sus dos manos.

Empezó a deshacer el nudo de su corbata y se la sacó por la cabeza, besándola de nuevo y dejando que siguiese tocando su culo de esa forma. No se iba a quejar, le estaba encantando. Dejó que lo hiciese unos minutos más antes de notarla sonreír en el beso cuando apoyó las manos en sus hombros antes de empujarla, subir sus brazos hasta tener sus manos sobre su cabeza y atarlas con la corbata.

-Ahora eres mía de verdad -sonrió la profesora y bajó para besarla otra vez en los labios.

Le encantaba cuando ella mandaba, pero no debía confesarle a nadie lo "bottom" que era con Raven. De momento, echaría la culpa a que la mujer estaba experimentando aún con su cuerpo; y era perfecto ver cómo sus labios se iban deslizando por su piel, o cómo jugaba con sus pechos y sus pezones, tanto con ellos como con sus manos. Deslizó los dedos por su abdomen hasta llegar al dildo que aún llevaba puesto y comenzar a bajarle los pantalones para desabrochar el arnés y dejarlo también a un lado de ellas en el colchón. Lanzó sus pantalones lejos y la empezó a tocar casi sin pensarlo.

-Te has corrido, ¿verdad? -preguntó inclinándose sobre ella y besando el interior de su brazo derecho, lamiéndolo antes de escuchar el gemido que soltó cuando se concentró en su clítoris.

-¿Cómo no iba a correrme con lo que acaba de pasar? -devolvió la pregunta.

Miró a su alumna directamente a sus ojos verdes y ambas se sonrieron levemente, antes de que Alex gimiese cuando introdujo un dedo en ella antes de sacarlo completamente.

-Me apetece jugar, Woods… -murmuró dejando que sus labios rozasen.

-Juguemos -permitió sin aliento.

Raven se arrodilló en la cama, quitándose de encima de ella y mirándola con una expresión de lo más seductora dibujada en su rostro. Y simplemente con unas palabras ya conseguía que le faltase el aliento.

-Date la vuelta, Woods -no tardó ni un segundo en estar boca abajo en el colchón-. Ese culo hacia arriba -golpeó uno de sus cachetes con la mano abierta, y la chica sonrió antes de apoyarse en sus rodillas también-. Esa carita contra el colchón -siguió dando órdenes-. Muy bien, Woods… -dijo melosa, pasando un dedo por sus labios y mirándola fijamente. Alex abrió la boca para atraparlo y lo succionó suavemente.

Se entretuvo un rato con la boca de su alumna, introduciendo y sacando el dedo ella y disfrutando de cómo se veían esos labios rodeando su dedo y su lengua lamiéndolo. Aprovechó para dar varias veces un azote en su culo elevado, escuchando sus jadeos ahogados, y haciéndola sonreír. Se colocó detrás de ella y la miró desde esa posición: Alexa tenía una espalda muy sexy. La acarició completamente, pegando sus caderas a ella y notando cómo se estremecía bajo sus manos. Lamió sus labios, mirando ahora su culo, y separó sus nalgas mientras se inclinaba para ver su intimidad desde esa posición, sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella en el pasado que iba a excitarse de esa forma con esa visión? Joder, quizás era Alexa la única que podía crear esas sensaciones en ella…

Apretó su culo con una de sus manos y separó los labios para pegarlos a su sexo, gimiendo al sentir su sabor y al escuchar el que soltó ella contra las sábanas. Y, mientras movía su lengua contra ella, azotó esa parte de su anatomía que tenía tan bien puesta.

-Joder, Raven… -gimió sin aliento.

Sintió la lengua de su profesora recorriéndola totalmente hasta que se elevó de nuevo, con las rodillas hincadas en el colchón. Joder, le gustó hasta que lamiese esa zona que jamás había sido tocada por nadie al incorporarse. Se estremeció al notar primero sus pelos acariciando su espalda antes de tenerla a ella detrás hablándole en español al oído con susurros roncos mientras movía sus caderas contra ella y acariciaba su clítoris con una mano. Raven era una gran alumna en la cama, e iba a matarla de verdad esa noche.

-Alex… -susurró su profesora, y contestó con un murmullo mezclado con un gemido cuando golpeó con sus dedos su clítoris como ella hacía- Quiero usar yo el arnés…

-Joder… -volvió a gimotear, totalmente extasiada.

-¿Eso es un sí? -notó sus dientes contra el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Sí -contestó sin aliento.

Dejó de sentirla contra su espalda y miró sobre su hombro cómo se colocaba el arnés. Joder, y encima de esa forma vestida… Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la excitación recorrerla como jamás lo había hecho, y pegó el rostro contra el colchón antes de preguntarle si podía desatarla, porque prefería apoyarse en sus manos o en sus antebrazos. Y eso hizo cuando notó a la mujer otra vez lamiéndola desde atrás antes de introducir sus dedos en ella, comenzando a moverlos mientras ella gemía por cómo se lo estaba haciendo.

-Alex, si lo hago mal… -empezó.

-Fóllame ya, Raven -pidió con la voz cortada, mirándola sobre su hombro; y Raven sintió un escalofrío cuando vio sus ojos tan oscurecidos y brillantes por el placer.

Cogió aire antes de sacar sus dedos de ella y posicionar el juguete en su entrada. No tenía ni idea de si lo habían usado antes con ella o no, lo único que sabía era que se iba a arrepentir si no lo hacía esa noche de esa forma. Aguantó el aliento con ella mientras lo introducía poco a poco, comprendiendo lo excitante que era ver desaparecer el dildo en su cuerpo y por qué Alexa antes había mirado tanto hacia esa zona mientras se lo hacía. Además, esa postura… Jadeó cuando lo metió completamente y acarició la espalda de la chica, intentando relajarla, y descubriendo que no estaba para nada tensa.

- _No sabes cómo me pones, Alexa…._ -medio gimió antes de empezar a moverse contra ella, agarrando sus caderas con ambas manos y cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó los sonidos que soltaba por sus labios. Sabía que le gustaba que le hablase en español, y no dudaba en usarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

-Más fuerte -pidió a su profesora. No iba a aguantar nada, era una vergüenza de ser humano, pero, joder, tenía a Raven Reyes golpeándola con sus caderas y un arnés puesto, ¿quién podría aguantar nada? Aunque intentaba consolarse con que llevaban haciendo cosas probablemente horas, y estaba más que excitada después de que Raven se corriese de esa forma tan alucinante-. Joder… Joder… -agarró las sábanas con ambos puños, y sonrió levemente al sentir la mano de la mujer golpear uno de sus cachetes y volver a decirle algo en ese idioma que tan cachonda le ponía.

Se tensó completamente, y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en su bajo vientre hasta caer desplomada contra el colchón, sintiendo el cuerpo de Raven tumbándose sobre el suyo y repartiendo suaves besos en el inicio de su espalda. La intentó tranquilizar también con suaves caricias en sus costados antes de quitarse el arnés y dejarlo a un lado.

-Quiero repetirlo después con otra postura… -susurró contra su oído, otra vez presionada contra su cuerpo, bajando hasta su cuello para besárselo de forma húmeda.

-Alexa Woods está apagada o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos. Por favor, intente contactar con ella más tarde -dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento, escuchando la risa de Raven. Y sonrió automáticamente.

Alex se mordió el labio y aprovechó para girarse cuando Raven se levantó de la cama y se quitó el sujetador y sus demás prendas hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos. La recorrió varias veces antes de estirar su brazo para agarrar su mano y atraerla hacia ella, disfrutando de su piel contra la suya cuando se tumbó sobre su cuerpo.

-Eres una diosa, Raven -admiró mientras acariciaba su espalda y no dejaba de observar cada parte de su rostro.

-No lo soy -negó sonriente. Mierda, es que estaba totalmente enganchada a esa sonrisa tan perfecta.

-No he visto jamás a una persona que supere tu belleza, Raven Reyes.

-Pensaba que querías que viniésemos a Los Ángeles juntas para poder destrozar la cama -sonrió-, y lo que estás haciendo es intentar conquistarme.

-¿Lo consigo? -preguntó interesada, y ambas se miraron fijamente antes de ver que su rostro se quedaba serio de repente.

-Lo consigues mucho, Alex -confesó con miedo, acariciando su pelo, y Alex se acercó inmediatamente a besarla.

-No tienes que estar asustada, Raven -murmuró contra sus labios-. De verdad que nunca he sentido esto por nadie.

-Eso mismo es lo que me da miedo, Alexa.

Recordó el momento en la bañera en su casa. ¿Le daba miedo que lo que sentía fuese mentira? ¿Que no estuviese identificando bien sus sentimientos?

Estar en Los Ángeles las dos solas era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a esa mujer lo que estaba consiguiendo en ella. Era hora de que demostrase más sus verdaderos sentimientos por esa increíble mujer.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **Vaya, vaya, parece que Alexa no ha sacado la máxima nota... Ohhhh *sonidos tristes*, pero Raven acepta ir con ella al viaje... ¡BIEEEN! *sonidos de aplausos* Menudas dos, ¿eh? Los mensajitos y las sonrisas me tienen mala, la verdad *fangirl hearteyes***

 **Alex va en busca de su hermana con unos donuts para celebrar su folleteo y se encuentra que su hermana no sabe usar los momentos para contar planes monetarios... Como ha cambiado Alex, ¿no? Lexa también ha notado la diferencia desde que está con Raven de lío. En fin, que parece que Lexa entra medio en razón y decide explicarse de otra forma. Eso, y unos bailes con su hermanita para seducir aún más a la mamita sabrosa.**

 **Clarke parece que se ha dado cuenta, tras una charla con su confidente y amiga Raven, de que, quizás, exageró un poco mucho. Y decide ir a hablar con su novia para arreglar los asuntos y las pilla bailando. Todo muy divertido hasta que se quedan solas y hablan, contándose los verdaderos motivos de la propuesta y de la reacción de la rubia. Menudo momento en la ducha *se abanica*, y se han dicho "te quiero"! *se aprieta los mofletes y grita de emoción* Ay, estas Clexas son tan cuquis y calentonas... jijijiji**

 ***suspiros internos, externos, hiperventilación y muerte***

 **No sé si se nota que no puedo hacer una review en condiciones, es por culpa de la última escena. Espero que entendáis que acabo de editarla y estoy recuperándome como humana. Muchas tardes y buenas gracias.**

 **Y ahora os toca a vosotras decidnos qué creéis que va a pasar a partir de ahora en esta historia.**

 **Esperamos mucho que os haya gustado, y que nos digáis lo que os ha gustado y lo que no.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Abrió los ojos justo en el instante en el que los primeros rayos de sol golpearon su cara, y gimió totalmente extasiada, sin poder aguantar mucho más. Observó entre las piernas de esa mujer, dejando caer la cabeza en el colchón unos segundos, con todo el cuerpo dolorido de la larga y perfecta noche que habían pasado juntas. Cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la lengua de Raven entre sus pliegues, lamiendo sin parar e intentó buscar el aliento antes de agarrar de nuevo su culo con ambas manos y pegarla a su boca. Su profesora había mejorado demasiado en cuanto al sexo oral se refería; se podría decir que era en esos momentos una experta.

El placer era insoportable, pero era lo que tenía estar devorando su sabor a la vez que ella insistía en el suyo. Que bendigan la maldita postura del sesenta y nueve. Succionó su clítoris con fuerza al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe con su mano en uno de sus cachetes, sonriendo contra su intimidad cuando notó las vibraciones que provocó el gemido que soltó, y supo que estaba a punto de volver a tener otro orgasmo. Las dos.

Se habían quedado dormidas en algún punto de la noche, se apostaba lo que sea a que no llegaron si quiera a la hora de sueño; pero una Raven traviesa fue la primera que se despertó, y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer lo mismo con ella, lamiendo lentamente su abdomen y sus pechos. Desde entonces habían vuelto a estar recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra sin parar, hasta ese mismo momento.

Empezó a recorrer sus nalgas, sus muslos y hasta donde llegaba de su espalda y sus costados. Le encantaba pasar las manos por su piel sudada, y sobre todo esos sonidos que soltaba mientras inundaba su boca con su delicioso orgasmo. Y nada más ella se volvió a correr, la profesora jadeó extasiada y se dejó caer sobre sus piernas mientras las apretaba con las manos. Se tomó unos minutos para recuperarse, en esa postura, no se iba a quejar porque las vistas eran estupendas, incluso se permitió jugar un rato con ella con su dedo, tentándola un rato más y observando cómo temblaba su cuerpo, tan sensible tras el orgasmo.

La mujer se enderezó, y Alex admiró su cuerpo entero mientras se giraba para caer encima de ella, totalmente agotada, y la notó sonreír contra su cuello al mismo tiempo que deslizaba las manos por su espalda y su pelo mojado por el sudor.

Joder, es que había sido la mejor noche de su puta vida. Raven Reyes estaba increíble en esos momentos, era una especie de diosa que no se cansaría jamás de mirar, ni de besar, ni de tocar, ni de abrazar... Lo haría todo con ella una y otra vez, y no se aburriría jamás de ella. Nunca.

-¿A qué hora crees que abren la cafetería? -preguntó a los minutos de estar en silencio sintiéndose contra el cuerpo de la otra.

-¿Tienes hambre? -rio la profesora, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para mirarla.

-Siempre tengo hambre -sonrió-. Lo raro sería que no tuviese ahora más de la normal tras la noche que hemos pasado -acarició el pelo de Raven, colocando un mechón detrás de su oreja.

-Yo también estoy hambrienta -la profesora atrapó con habilidad su labio inferior con los dientes, tirando levemente de él con un sonidito que le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo suspirar y agarrar con fuerza sus caderas.

-Me vuelves loca, Reyes -protestó antes de ponerla contra el colchón y colocarse entre sus piernas, escondiéndose en su cuello y besándoselo, escuchándola jadear mientras agarraba su pelo de una forma que descubrió que le hacía encenderse de cero a mil.

Estaba más que dispuesta a otra ronda. Le dolía todo, de verdad que sí, sentía que con cada movimiento sus músculos ardían, pero no podía dejar de tocar a esa mujer, y eso era un hecho más que demostrado. Agarró sus piernas, las colocó para empezar a moverse sobre ese centro tan húmedo por la excitación que ambas sufrían y los numerosos orgasmos que habían tenido. Lo que no se esperó en su ansia por devorar a esa mujer de nuevo fue que Raven parase sus movimientos, volviéndola a colocar de espaldas al colchón. Joder, no podía hacer nada contra su fuerza, por mucho deporte que ella practicara, era Reyes la que tenía los músculos más tonificados. Y también le ponía mucho ese hecho. ¿A quién iba a mentir? Le ponía todo de ella, hasta cuando explicaba temas en clase. Quizás un día le podría pedir que le diese alguna clase particular con final feliz. Tantas fantasías se le ocurrían con esa mujer…

-Vamos a levantarnos ya, nunca he estado aquí y quiero verlo.

-¿Nunca has estado en Los Ángeles? -se sorprendió mirando cómo se sentaba sobre su vientre, no sin antes pasar los ojos por el suyo, tras el ejercicio que habían hecho por la noche se le notaban ligeramente los músculos más que de normal, y... ¡Joder! Cerró los ojos para intentar calmar su libido.

-He visto poco mundo -se encogió de hombros, y Alexa se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pasando los brazos bajo los suyos y sus rodillas para alzarla de la cama, sonriendo cuando sus rostros quedaron cerca del otro y Raven rodeó su cuello.

-Tranquila, princesa, aquí tienes a tu príncipe encantador que te va a mostrar todos los rincones de Los Ángles -comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos.

-Me gusta más que seas también una princesa -apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja mientras dejaba que la llevase hacia el baño. Ambas se sonrieron, y le podían estar matando los músculos, pero ese día Raven no iba a dejar de tener ese fantástico gesto en su rostro.

-Este es el plan: nos duchamos, nos ponemos cómodas y nos vamos a recorrer la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece perfecto -vio un brillo especial en sus ojos, y se inclinó para besarla suavemente mientras giraba sobre sí misma, haciendo que riese en mitad del beso y se aferrara más a su cuello.

Ambas se dieron una ducha, y Alex tuvo que luchar contra las tentaciones de ponerla contra la pared, sujetando sus brazos para que se dejara, por encima de su cabeza para que la postura fuese mejor, y devorar su boca. De verdad que sí lo intentó, pero sus labios eran irresistibles.

Ya iba comprendiendo e identificando cada una de las sensaciones que le producía Raven cuando le devolvía los besos con esa sensualidad que le caracterizaba y cuando sus dedos se deslizaban por su pelo. Y caía tan rápido, que casi no le daba tiempo a procesar cómo se sentía antes de estar sufriendo el siguiente paso en eso del enamoramiento. Estaban siendo las mejores horas de su vida, y sabía que ese fin de semana se iba a convertir en los mejores días de su vida; y tan solo porque ella estaba ahí para acompañarla. Nunca había estado así por alguien, pero cada día se alegraba de que fuera Raven la mujer que le estaba enseñando lo que era el necesitar a una persona. Una persona que no fuese su hermana, que era de la que más dependía del mundo. Y hablando de su gemela, tenía que llamarla.

-Voy a llamar a Lexa un segundo, ¿vale? -susurró a su lado mientras esperaban en el mostrador a que se acercase el recepcionista tras haberse comido las dos todo lo que ofrecían en el buffet libre en el desayuno- Le dije que la llamaría todos los días.

-Claro, yo me encargo de esto y después decidimos qué tour hacemos -sonrió, y era automático el hacerlo nada más veía su sonrisa. Se inclinó con algo de miedo, dispuesta a besarla, observando cómo la mujer analizaba cada gesto, pero ahí eran otras personas, eran Raven y Alexa; lo de alumna y profesora no existía. La besó lentamente, sin profundizar, simplemente sintiendo sus labios presionándose con los suyos antes de separarse de ella con sus ojos clavados en los suyos marrones.

Se alejó unos pasos antes de marcar el número de su hermana y llamarla, dejó que sonase unos cuantos tonos y escuchó su voz ronca de por las mañanas.

-Vaya, parece que alguien sigue dormida… -fue la primera en hablar, derrochando alegría por los cuatro costados.

-Iba a levantarme a las ocho, pero te has adelantado… Hoy vamos a estudiar Clarke y yo en la biblioteca. Lo raro es que tú estés ya despierta.

-Quizás no he tenido que despertarme… -dejó caer.

-¿Has superado tu récord en horas? -rio divertida Lexa.

-Estoy consiguiendo muchos puntos nuevos de los que tendremos que hablar largo y tendido, hermanita. ¿Qué tal? Esa voz que tienes de camionero solo me hace pensar que anoche cataste conejo.

-¿Solo piensa en el sexo? -escuchó una tercera voz.

-Sí, te irás acostumbrando -volvió a hablar Lexa.

-Saluda a la rubita de mi parte.

-Te tiene en altavoz, amante del conejo -la escuchó de nuevo.

-Gracias por tener a mi hermana satisfecha, ¿sabes lo del vínculo de las gemelas? Si ella está satisfecha, yo también.

-No creo que te haga falta a ti este fin de semana ningún vínculo…

-No, no me hace falta -rio, y miró a su profesora, que hablaba ya con el recepcionista-. Bueno, me voy que hace un sol radiante y tenemos que aprovecharlo.

-¿Conozco a la chica? -preguntó Clarke.

-Adiós -se despidió rápidamente-. Y, bebé, para aclarar esa garganta puedes hacer gárgaras con un poquito de flujo, seguro que se te quita -empezó a reírse y colgó cuando la escuchó protestar.

Se acercó a Raven, apoyándose a su lado en el mostrador y acariciando su cintura distraída mientras veía los folletos que tenían delante y escuchaba la conversación que tenían los dos, intentando recabar información para incorporarse a ella. El tono de voz del hombre le hizo levantar la mirada y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué mierda hacía mirando así a su _mamita_?

-Hay un tour que se hace en bicicleta, son cinco horas en total… -siguió hablando, pero Alex le cortó cuando soltó una carcajada.

-Tras la noche que hemos tenido, no creo que tengamos el cuerpo como para hacer hoy bicicleta… -dejó caer, y pellizcó un costado de la mujer, que sonreía pasando la mirada por los folletos que habían en el mostrador.

-Creo que me ha convencido el del autobús. Además, para aquí en el hotel, ¿no? -preguntó al recepcionista.

-Sí, y os podéis bajar donde queráis para así visitar los sitios que se señalan en el mapa, y cogéis el siguiente que pasa que os llevará a la siguiente parada.

-Si para aquí nos viene bien para descansar un rato antes del partido -Raven la miró de nuevo y ella asintió, aceptando ese tour.

-En cinco o diez minutos estará en la puerta, podéis hacer el pago aquí, la empresa está afiliada con nosotros, y enseñando estas pulseras -sacó dos de debajo del mostrador- podéis subir y bajar las veces que queráis.

Tras colocarse las pulseras y hacer el pago, que lo realizó Raven poniendo de excusa que el hotel no lo había pagado ella. Esperaron fuera, sentándose en las escaleras que había en la entrada, en un extremo para no molestar. Alex se puso detrás de su cuerpo, dejándolo entre sus piernas, y la abrazó desde su posición. Eran esos gestos tan nuevos para ella… pero le apetecía estar demostrándole a Raven cada segundo lo que sentía por ella. Sonrió cuando sintió sus dedos acariciar su brazo distraída.

-¿No vas a tener frío con tan solo esa camiseta?

-Hace calor, Reyes -susurró contra su oído.

-Creo que es tu cuerpo. No hace calor -se burló, y giró su rostro para mirarla fijamente.

Alex no pudo evitarlo y, una vez más, volvió a atrapar sus labios de forma lenta, sonriendo las dos en el beso. Sintió la mano cálida de la mujer colocarse sobre su mejilla, acariciándola antes de bajar a su cuello, profundizando las dos el beso a la vez. Y es que eran ciertas aquellas frases que antes le parecían tan moñas, en ese caso era cierta la de que "habían aprendido a besarse".

-Jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentirme así contigo… -susurró antes de buscar de nuevo su boca. Y es que realmente nunca lo imaginó.

Allí estaba: abrazando y besando a aquella profesora de piernas increíbles, sintiendo su corazón trabajar como cuando se recorría el campo de fútbol una y otra vez en cualquier partido, pero esta vez porque sus ojos la miraban a ella, o porque sonreía de esa forma tan preciosa.

-Alex, la romántica -besó fugazmente sus labios antes de mirarla divertida-. No sabía que aparecía tan temprano, creía que era solo por la noche.

-Contigo todo sale solo, Raven -sonrió a la mujer cuando sintió cómo besaba la punta de su nariz.

-Nunca pensé que esa chica tan idiota que había en mi clase fuese a ser alguien con la que me sintiese tan bien… Hace tiempo que no me siento así con alguien, te lo aseguro.

-Quiero hacerte sentir única las veinticuatro horas -confesó, y sintió que sus dedos se movían en su mejilla al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio.

-Es complicado, Alex… -suspiró- Pero cambiarán las cosas. De momento, solo puedo ofrecerte las veinticuatro horas hoy. Hay cosas que… -empezó a decir, pero ella la besó para callarla.

-Hablaremos de todo eso cuando volvamos, ahora estamos aquí. Hoy somos Raven y Alexa contra el mundo -las dos se sonrieron, y le dio otro beso rápido antes de abrazarla de nuevo desde su espalda-. ¿Puedo darte la manita mientras vemos Los Ángeles? -entrelazó una de sus manos bajo la atenta mirada de las dos.

-Puedes hacerlo -sonrió, y Alex la estrujó entre sus brazos, dando repetidos besos en su cuello mientras la escuchaba reír suavemente.

X X X

Lexa miró a Clarke y sonrió al ver su ceño fruncido. Estiró la mano y pasó el pulgar por las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su frente. Las adoraba... bueno, en realidad, adoraba todos los gestos de Clarke. La forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando sonreía o la forma en la que se lamía el labio superior cuando estaba pensativa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tendremos que estar aquí? -preguntó la rubia algo agitada.

-¿No disfruta de mi compañía, señorita Griffin? -Clarke ablandó el gesto.

-Sabes que no es eso -dijo entrelazando los dedos con los de la morena.

Habían estado estudiando en la biblioteca para los últimos exámenes del año cuando un profesor entró alertando sobre una fuerte nevada, pidiéndoles a todos que se mantuvieran dentro del recinto. Al principio no les había importado demasiado, pero Clarke había empezado a mirar el reloj una y otra vez. Lexa sabía que era porque tenía un examen en menos de media hora y estaba preocupada por no poder llegar.

-Estoy segura de que no somos las únicas aquí atrapadas. Tu profesora entenderá…

-Tú no conoces a Indra, Lex -dijo abatida y Lexa colocó su dedo debajo del mentón de su novia para que la mirara-. Además, puso el examen un sábado expresamente para que nadie pusiese excusas de tener otras clases o de llegar tarde…

-Ey, ¿no es esa tu profesora favorita?

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea muy exigente -puso una mueca pensativa-. De hecho, creo que por eso me encanta. Y porque tiene mucho talento, claro -la morena apoyó el mentón en una mano sin dejar de mirar a la rubia. Estaban en una zona de la biblioteca que les permitía un poco de intimidad al estar un tanto escondidas con una gran estantería frente a ellas.

-No es tu culpa que el clima esté loco. Lo entenderá -miró los apuntes de la rubia-. Tienes una letra muy bonita, mi amor -dijo de repente y Clarke sonrió.

-Es normal, Lexa.

-Nada que tenga que ver contigo es normal.

-¿Me estás llamando anormal? -Lexa rio por lo bajo.

-No, te estoy llamando extraordinaria -Clarke le subió un poco las gafas por el puente de la nariz y ambas se miraron sonrientes.

-No lo creo. Nadie que sea extraordinario ha tenido la vida que he tenido yo.

-Mmm… -Lexa observó cómo Clarke cogía su brazo y un rotulador y empezaba a dibujar. No le molestaba en absoluto, así que dejó que su novia se entretuviera con su extremidad- Pues yo creo que por tener esa historia es lo que te convierte en alguien extraordinario -ladeó un poco la cabeza intentando ver qué era lo que Clarke estaba dibujando con tanta concentración. Sonrió cuando se percató de que era una caricatura de ella-. ¿Soy yo?

-Espera -volvió a concentrarse y Lexa soltó una risita cuando la vio dibujando una pequeña cámara de fotos-. Ahora sí eres tú -dijo, aún sonriendo. Lexa carcajeó cuando vio que de la caricatura salía un bocadillo que ponía "Doy por culo con las fotos, pero me salen que te cagas".

-Me encanta -observó el dibujo con adoración-. ¿Siempre te ha gustado dibujar?

-Supongo -se encogió de hombros-. Creo que siempre fue mi método de escape de los problemas -Lexa la miró con cariño, quería saber más cosas de Clarke. Quería saberlo todo.

-Nunca me has hablado de tu madre -le dijo de repente y notó que la rubia se tensaba y que su gesto se volvió un poco adusto.

-Es un tema del que no me gusta hablar… -observó cómo Lexa revisaba a fondo su mochila- ¿Qué haces?

-Ya que vamos a estar aquí de colegueo… -sonrió mostrándole una barra de chocolate y luego la escondió entre los libros, ya que no se podía comer dentro de la biblioteca- Será nuestro secreto -se llevó un trozo a los labios y después la acercó a los de la rubia, quien mordió y luego le dio un beso algo más relajada, a pesar de que los recuerdos relacionados con su madre la hicieran tensarse un poco.

Clarke masticó el chocolate, miró a Lexa, que estaba intentando que el olor a chocolate no se esparciera, y rio divertida. A veces era tan adorable… pero después recordaba lo que era capaz de hacer y decir cuando hacían el amor y entonces la adorable chica se transformaba en la cosa más sexy que había visto. La verdad era que adoraba ambas facetas de Lexa Woods.

-Mi madre nunca estuvo -susurró de repente y Lexa se acercó un poco más a ella, para además de poder acariciar sus manos, poder oírla mejor-. Y cuando digo nunca, es nunca. Vivo con mis abuelos desde que tengo memoria y la verdad es que en algún momento tuve la esperanza de tener a mi madre alguna vez, ¿sabes? Como cualquier niño, supongo. Pero cada vez que venía era para pedirle dinero a mis abuelos o robarles, y… -Lexa apretó sus dedos reconfortándola- Aprendí desde pequeña a que ni siquiera la persona que te da la vida es digna de confianza.

-Clarke, no… -la rubia la miró.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sé que no todo el mundo va a fallarme, pero las probabilidades son altas.

-Puedo entender que te sientas así, pero eso no es una realidad absoluta -negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y no tienes hermanos?

-No que yo sepa -sonrió cuando Lexa le dio otro trozo de chocolate a escondidas-. Debe ser divertido tener hermanos. ¿Cómo es? -quiso saber y Lexa sonrió.

-Yo creo que depende de cada familia y de la relación que se tenga -dijo aún con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Creo que soy bastante afortunada por la familia que tengo. Mis padres… -puso una mueca- Cuando les conozcas, verás lo especiales que son.

-No me lo recuerdes, que me entran los nervios -Lexa rio y se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Y, bueno, a Alex ya la conoces -puso una mueca-. La verdad es que no sé si es porque somos gemelas. Ya sabes que dicen que los gemelos tienen una conexión especial -se encogió de hombros.

-¿El vínculo sexual del que hablaba esta mañana? -se burló, y Lexa no pudo aguantar la risa.

-No le hagas caso, está loca -se puso seria de nuevo-. Creo que la conexión que tengo con mi hermana nunca podré compartirla con nadie. La adoro, y daría todo por ella. Aunque -su tono volvió a uno más divertido- a veces me entren ganas de matarla. Forma parte de su encanto.

-¿Alex siempre ha sido así? ¿Tan… elocuente?

-Antes era peor, ahora está asentando un poco la cabeza -rio Lexa-. Y siempre ha sido tan fácil de sacar de quicio… -dijo regocijándose en los recuerdos- Una vez le dije que nuestros padres estaban planeando secretamente deshacerse de ella porque estábamos repetidas, y fue a hablar con ellos diciéndoles las razones por las que debían quedársela -prorrumpió en carcajadas haciendo que Clarke también riera. Alguien las mandó a hacer silencio y se acercaron riendo aún por lo bajo-. Estuve riéndome de eso durante años -le confesó-. En el fondo me sentía mal, pero es que mis padres… Dios, en serio, tienes que conocerlos. Ellos también se habían reído durante semanas.

-¿Cuántos años teníais? -quiso saber Clarke secándose las lágrimas que habían salido de forma involuntaria.

-Unos nueve años, creo -Lexa miró aún sonriente los labios de Clarke y luego sus ojos durante unos segundos-. Me muero por besarte… -le susurró.

-Entonces, hazlo -respondió también con un susurro la rubia y Lexa amplió la sonrisa.

-Si empiezo, no podré parar -su dedo acarició su mejilla y luego sus labios-. Soy adicta a tus besos.

-Ah, ¿sí? -sonrió la rubia.

-¿No lo sabías ya? -fue Clarke la que acercó aún más sus labios a los de su novia, apenas rozándolos.

-¿Estarás sola en tu habitación hoy? -Lexa la miró de forma intensa.

-Eso espero -dijo con una sonrisa-, porque ahora mismo estoy pensando en todo lo que quiero hacerte.

-Mmm… -Clarke rozó un poco su nariz con la de Lexa- ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta de ti?

-¿Mi increíble intelecto? -sonrió y la rubia rio entre dientes.

-Además de eso -se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos-. El don que tienes de pasar de ser atenta y adorable a ser así -sonrió-: muy sexy.

-¿Soy sexy? -rio mirando sus labios.

-Sabes que lo eres.

-Tú sí eres sexy.

-Y además me haces sentir tan bien… -acarició la pierna de su novia de forma cariñosa- No creo que pudiera soportar perderte, Lex. Ya no… -Lexa ladeó la cabeza por el cambio de tema.

-Eh, no vas a perderme -acarició su mejilla-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque siempre termino perdiendo a quien quiero.

-Eso no va a pasar conmigo -pasó su mano ahora por su pelo-. No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo -le dio un beso en la mejilla y sus labios besaron luego su cuello, perdiéndose en el olor de la rubia.

-¿Ni aunque tus padres me odien?

-Mis padres te van a adorar.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque les conozco y te conozco.

-¿Me conoces?

-Anoche besé zonas muy íntimas de ti -le susurró al oído haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran-. Te conozco y muy en profundidad.

-Sabes que estamos encerradas en la biblio, ¿verdad? -rio cuando Lexa había comenzado a acariciar su pierna de una forma lasciva. Ella apartó la mano de la morena y se miraron sonrientes.

-Te quiero -le dijo Lexa-. Y no me voy a ir, ni me vas a perder.

-¿Ni aunque entre Charlize Theron por la puerta y te diga que eres el amor de su vida?

-Bueno, en ese caso… -Lexa se puso seria y Clarke le pegó en el brazo con fuerza, haciéndola reír- No, mi amor, ni siquiera en ese caso -le sonrió.

-Chicos, ya podéis salir -la encargada de la biblioteca lo anunció en voz alta y Clarke pareció aliviada.

-Me voy a hablar con Indra. ¿Nos vemos en tu habitación cuando salga de clases? -preguntó Clarke mordiéndose el labio.

-¿No quieres salir a comer algo antes? -ambas se pusieron de pie y Clarke se acercó para susurrarle al oído mientras apretaba su culo.

-Voy a cenarte a ti -le dijo dándole una pequeña mordida a su oreja y comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Lexa paralizada. La miró por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaba y le sonrió haciendo que la morena también lo hiciera y vocalizase un "suerte" silencioso.

X X X

Pasaron toda la mañana visitando cada rincón de Los Ángeles de forma exprés, aprovechando para comer en un restaurante que les recomendaron los guías antes de seguir un rato por el puente de Santa Mónica, entretenidas en las atracciones que había, besándose en la noria o entrando en un fotomatón. Todo eso antes de volver al hotel y tumbarse un rato en la cama mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos y se repartían suaves besos por el rostro de la otra y distintas caricias. Estaba siendo todo perfecto, y tenían las dos grandes sonrisas dibujadas en sus caras.

Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba tan cómoda al lado de alguien, estaba claro que ninguna de las chicas con las que estuvo, ya fuera de novia o de rollo puramente sexual, le había hecho sentir de esa manera. Y le encantaba poder tener ese fin de semana para conocer a Raven más en profundidad. Su profesora siempre le había parecido alguien fuerte y muy segura de sí misma, pero a medida que entró un poco más en su mundo, descubrió que era alguien vulnerable y que necesitaba que la quisieran. Porque esa era la palabra que definía lo que podía ver cuando sus ojos marrones se estancaban en los suyos, era casi una súplica silenciosa por ser querida. Y ella estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar su mano y entrelazar los dedos mientras caminaban de vuelta al hotel tras el partido. Vio cómo giraba su rostro para mirarla y se sonrieron a la vez cuando sus ojos conectaron. Habían estado la mayor parte del tiempo de la mano o abrazadas mientras caminaban, y en ningún momento dejó de sentir aquella corriente eléctrica recorrerla cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien en el partido? -la mujer asintió.

-Aunque hayan perdido -se burló de ella, que protestó en el momento en el que el tiempo acabó y los marcadores no dieron el resultado que quiso.

-Shh… ni lo mentes -se puso de morros, y la hizo reír.

-¿Eres de las que te enfadas cuando tu equipo pierde? -se acercó a ella, soltando su mano y rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos mientras caminaban. Alex la miró, y sonrió al verla así antes de besar suavemente su nariz.

-Un poco molesta, pero hoy nada podría enfadarme. He pasado el mejor día de mi vida.

-¿El mejor? -se sorprendió, y Alexa asintió varias veces.

-Tengo ganas de besarte a todas horas -dijo acercándose a su rostro, acariciando su nariz en el proceso con la suya. Y es que, en esos momentos, a pesar de estar rodeada de gente que salía del estadio como ellas, podía besarla cuando y como quisiera. Raven dejó que lo hiciera, y sonrieron contra los labios de la otra. Estaba siendo increíble poder estar haciendo todo aquello sin miedo a ser descubiertas-. Te voy a decir el plan de ahora.

-¡Sí! Me gustan tus planes -soltó ilusionada, y volvieron a entrelazar sus dedos a la vez.

-Vamos a volver a la habitación y nos vamos a cambiar la ropa a algo menos… deportivo -se señalaron-. Aunque te queda genial mi camiseta -contestó observando lo bien que le quedaba aquella prenda de los Lakers-. Hasta ahí puedo leer de momento -se rio al escucharla protestar.

Fueron al hotel directamente, que estaba muy cerca del estadio, y se cambiaron de ropa para ir a cenar. Aprovechó para admirar su perfecto cuerpo en el ascensor, a veces se sentía muy afortunada de tenerla ahí, que hubiera querido ir con ella a esa ciudad para estar a solas. Se acercó a donde estaba y la miró con media sonrisa, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza antes de pegarse completamente a su cuerpo.

-Estás preciosa, ¿lo sabes? -realmente lo estaba, iba con un vestido algo más informal y no tan pegado a su cuerpo, el pelo lo llevaba recogido e iba ligeramente maquillada, creando esa mirada felina que tan nerviosa le ponía. Raven fue a responderle, pero no la dejó y unió sus labios. Abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, sintiendo la mano de la profesora acariciando su cuello hasta apoyarse en su nuca, ambas jadearon y sus manos bajaron automáticamente hasta sus caderas.

-Ey… -paró Raven, hablando contra sus labios, y Alex abrió los ojos para mirar los suyos antes de bajar la mirada a sus labios- Deja algo para esta noche.

-Me cuesta mucho controlarme cuando estoy contigo, ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé, casi llegamos tarde al partido…

-Es que pones unas caras jodidamente sexys mientras te chupo las… -empezó a subir la mano por su abdomen dispuesta a agarrar uno de sus pechos, pero un carraspeó las frenó: la puerta se había abierto y dos personas esperaban para subir-... tetas -terminó su frase antes de salir hacia el vestíbulo, no iba a hacer que esos señores se quedasen sin saber qué era lo que chupaba.

-Idiota -golpeó la castaña su brazo, y ella se hizo la ofendida mientras acariciaba donde le dio con la mano.

-Vamos, ¿has visto las caras de viciosos que tenían los dos? Era mi objetivo darles una buena imagen para… -fue a hacer un gesto un tanto obsceno, llevándose el puño a la entrepierna, pero Raven volvió a golpearla, esta vez en la coronilla, parando todo movimiento.

-No seas guarra.

-Iré apuntando lo que te gusta en mi libreta mental… -hizo que se aclaraba la voz- Técnicas para conquistar a Reyes -habló haciéndose la experta en el tema, y Raven la miró de reojo, observándola divertida-. Punto número uno: las guarradas únicamente en la cama. Únicas excepciones: su despacho y el aula de clases -la mujer rodó los ojos, y le dio con la cadera mientras salían a la calle para cenar juntas, haciéndola reír.

X X X

La cena había sido perfecta, habían hablado de su día allí, de lo que más les había gustado y lo que menos, del partido y de las comidas que más le gustaban, acorde al lugar donde estaban. Una gran parte de la cena había sido simplemente ellas dos mirándose a los ojos, acariciando la mano de la otra con sus dedos. Pasearon por las calles, haciendo tiempo antes de dirigirse al hotel, y aprovechó un callejón desierto que vio para decirle que sería un atajo. Sabía que Raven no era tonta, y cuando se vio lo suficientemente escondida del mundo la acorraló contra el muro y empezó a besarla como si le fuese la vida en ello. Tenía ganas de volver a la habitación ya, porque había aprovechado y preparó una sorpresa para cuando volviesen a la habitación. Raven no tenía ni idea de lo que era, pero antes de llegar al edificio pasaron por un local donde la música que sonaba dentro les llamó la atención a las dos.

-¿Quieres entrar? -preguntó directamente, sonriendo a la mujer mientras sujetaba su mano.

-¿Qué? No -contestó rápidamente, y Alex movió divertida un hombro al ritmo de aquella música que sonaba.

-Te gusta y quieres bailarla, _mami_ -agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta ir a la puerta-. Si no quieres de verdad, nos damos la vuelta -la miró fijamente, y ella giró su rostro para que sus ojos conectasen, lamiéndose los labios algo nerviosa.

-Sí, sí que me gustaría, pero no quiero que tú lo hagas si no…

-Raven -la cortó-, ¿piensas que diría que no a bailar contigo? Y añádele -levantó el índice- que, muy probablemente, sean bailes pegados, ¿verdad?

-Todo lo cerca que quieras… -se rio cuando Alex rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se pegó a ella.

-Son bailes… _muy calientes_ -la mujer la miró sonriente.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes hablar español?

-Desde que una _mamita_ _sabrosa_ me lo dice en la _cama_ -la mujer le contestó en ese mismo idioma, y por la cara que puso supo que no era un rezo cristiano. Cuando Raven levantaba la ceja de esa forma y sonreía así de lado, automáticamente, ella sentía que se humedecía. Así de fácil era con ella. Mordió su labio y se inclinó para besarla-. Vamos, tengo que enseñarte otros movimientos que espero que se me den bien.

Entraron y empezaron a caminar para ver el sitio, pero, cuando menos se lo esperó, Alex agarró su mano y tiró de ella para pegarla a su cuerpo y comenzar a bailar con ella. No se hizo desear demasiado y comenzó a seguir los pasos de la chica tras comprobar los movimientos que realizaba. Soltó una risa cuando la giró antes de pegarla de nuevo contra su pecho. Se le había ido de las manos, completamente, pero era la primera vez que entraba en un local latino a bailar desde que estuvo en la universidad y se escapaba del colegio mayor con Carmen y su mejor amigo.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a bailar? -preguntó interesada al notar cómo la guiaba ella, algo torpe, pero le estaba pareciendo de lo más adorable ver a la chica intentándolo, y tampoco se le daba mal. Solo conseguía con gestos así que su corazón se ilusionase de verdad, y cada vez estaba más segura de que quería seguir así, de esa nueva forma, pero para ello debía arreglar algunos aspectos de su vida antes.

-No puedo revelar mis secretos -susurró, y la pegó a ella, agarrando con firmeza sus caderas y moviéndose contra ella. Coló su muslo entre sus piernas y logró que jadeara cerca de sus labios cuando hizo que se golpease contra él. Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos y no tardó en tener la boca cubierta por la suya en un beso pasional.

Rompió el beso, agarró sus manos y se giró antes de dejar que golpeara su espalda con su pecho, y se movió lento contra ella, presionándose a conciencia contra su intimidad, y sonriendo cuando escuchó que jadeaba contra su oído. Dejó que acariciase con los dedos extendidos su abdomen mientras seguían moviéndose contra la otra y ella sujetaba su cuello con un brazo hacia atrás. Sintió un escalofrío cuando se inclinó sobre ella, pasando la nariz por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja, donde pudo escuchar mejor su respiración.

Alex era la primera persona que lograba calentarla de esa forma tan sutil, a pesar de ser un tanto basta cuando quería, que confesaba que también le gustaba. Lo que sí estaba claro es que a ella la conquistó con caricias bien dadas y siendo paciente con ella. Si recordaba el momento en el gimnasio, donde estuvieron a punto de besarse, casi que volvía a sentir el escalofrío que la recorrió cuando esas manos acariciaron de esa forma sus costados. Estar con ella era como volver a tener veintidós años, era como si todos los fallos que cometió desde esa edad se resolvieran por sí solos tan solo porque esa chica estaba siendo de esa forma tan cariñosa con ella, lo adoraba.

-Podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras -susurró Alex contra el oído de su profesora-. Ojalá pudiésemos tener esto todas las noches -sujetó con firmeza sus caderas y la golpeó de nuevo contra ella antes de girarla y observarla de cerca cuando dejó un lado de su nariz contra la suya. Ambas se sonrieron cuando bajaron la mirada a la vez a los labios de la otra.

-Ojalá -confesó, y dejó que la besase. Un beso corto de los que te hacen suspirar.

-Hora de las preguntas -sonrió traviesa-. ¿Te acuerdas de las normas? -ella asintió y colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros y siguiendo con su movimiento de caderas bajo sus manos.

-¿Quién empieza?

-Tú -la besó rápidamente otra vez.

-Vale -la vio quedarse pensativa antes de hablar-, ¿has estado alguna vez con una mujer de mi edad?

-La verdad es que en las historias que he tenido de una noche nunca les he preguntado la edad -se encogió de hombros-, así que… ¿quién sabe?

-Admitida como respuesta -rio, y Alex se quedó hipnotizada con su sonrisa.

-¿Te importa la edad en una relación?

-No, no me importa -respondió rápidamente, y la chica notó algo detrás de esa respuesta, pero no quiso presionar.

-Tu turno -se giró y la abrazó desde atrás mientras seguían bailando.

-¿Te has acostado con muchas chicas?

-Sabes que eso no importa, ¿no? -se preocupó por su reputación, más que nada porque no vio su cara.

-Lo sé, tranquila. Es curiosidad.

-Bastantes -respondió algo nerviosa-. No las he contado, la verdad.

-Me vale como respuesta otra vez -pasó el brazo hacia atrás y sujetó su cadera, y Alex dejó que la pegase aún más, aguantando el sonido que quiso salir de su garganta cuando se presionó muy bien contra ella otra vez.

-¿Has hecho locuras por amor, Reyes? -ella paró sus movimientos, y se giró. Tragó saliva porque quizás había tocado un tema delicado.

-Estoy aquí contigo, ¿responde eso a tu pregunta?

-¿Esto es amor? -no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornase su rostro.

-¿Tú qué dirías que es?

Alex respondió sonriéndole de nuevo y estrellando sus labios con los suyos, sujetando su nuca con firmeza y dejando que sus labios se acariciasen como necesitaban antes de continuar bailando juntas.

No supo cuántas horas estuvieron moviéndose contra la otra al ritmo de la música, pero salieron del local totalmente agotadas y con gotas de sudor perlando sus cuerpos. Ambas reían entre besos mientras subían en el ascensor para llegar a su habitación y continuar la noche. Estaba claro lo que ambas querían.

Mordió su labio inferior mirando cómo Raven sacaba la tarjeta que abría la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, pero no podía dejar de mirar su rostro, no quería perderse qué cara ponía. Vio cómo separaba los labios al ver la habitación, y ella sonrió.

-¿Y esto? -se acercó a uno de los ramos de flores que habían colocados sobre una mesilla que había en la entrada.

-En tu cumpleaños te regalé una muy fea -rodeó su cintura desde atrás mientras Raven olía una de ellas-. Algo así te habría preparado.

-Son muchas... -escuchó que su voz temblaba, y no sabía qué significaba. La vio ir hacia el siguiente ramo, oliendo también esas.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -quiso explicarse antes de que dijese nada- Estoy yendo muy rápido, pero es que es la primera vez que estoy así por alguien y… -cogió aire cuando sus ojos la enfocaron mientras caminaba hacia ella- Puedes frenarme cuando quieras y cuando creas que he dicho o he hecho demasiado -apoyó la frente en la de su profesora y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su mano acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo siento -suspiró, y abrió los ojos para ver sus esferas marrones brillantes-. Siento no poder estar dándolo todo ahora mismo… Hay cosas que no te he dicho, cosas que te he intentado decir antes, pero… -dio un paso hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por el pelo- Dios, sabes muy poco de mí en realidad …

Un escalofrío no demasiado bueno la recorrió y la abrazó al verla tan frustrada. Le daba miedo, le daba miedo que le pidiese tiempo, que le dijera que se había dado cuenta de que aquello estaba mal una vez más y que se alejase de ella… Joder, le daba miedo todo lo referente a que Raven no quisiera estar con ella. A veces lo notaba, notaba que algo no iba bien, y dentro de su propia euforia caía sin piedad al suelo. Sabía que era su profesora, que lo que estaban haciendo en Los Ángeles era imposible donde vivían; y sabía que algo le pasó a Raven en el pasado, algo que probablemente incumbía a una anterior pareja. ¿Y si Raven necesitaba otro tipo de estabilidad? Era mayor que ella, era obvio que necesitaría más.

Alex se podría conformar con eso que tenían, el verse a escondidas sin que nadie lo supiese, pero ¿y si esa mujer que le había mostrado que el amor aparece cuando menos te lo esperas quería algo más que no podía darle en esos instantes?

-Raven -llamó y cortó lo que fuera que iba a decir en ese momento, y mordió su labio, totalmente nerviosa-, tenemos tiempo para conocernos, para contárnoslo todo… pero ahora mismo… -cogió aire- Ahora mismo necesito que disfrutemos de estas últimas horas, necesito que estemos bien…

-Está bien -dijo tras unos minutos en silencio donde se escondió en su cuello mientras se aferraba a ella. Ambas se miraron, percatándose de que sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y Alex le dio un beso fugaz antes de pasar el pulgar por su labio.

Lo que no se esperó fue que Raven agarrase su nuca y la besase de una forma lenta y necesitada. Consiguió que jadeara contra su boca cuando succionó su labio inferior con los suyos mientras las manos de las dos se paseaban por el cuello de la contraria.

-Quiero hacerte el amor -dijo Alex contra sus labios, dejando caer la chaqueta que llevaba, y notó que sonreía contra sus labios.

-¿Tú sabes lo que es "hacer el amor"?

-No, no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea lo quiero contigo -ambas se miraron, y Alex limpió una lágrima que cayó de sus ojos marrones.

Volvieron a besarse, y cogió a la mujer en brazos, sujetando con fuerza sus muslos y sintió sus dedos enredándose en su pelo mientras abrían la boca para que sus lenguas entraran en acción otra vez. Alex empezó a andar hacia la cama e hincó la rodilla en el colchón para que cayesen con suavidad sobre él. Sus labios no se separaron ni un segundo y sus manos empezaron a moverse para acariciar el cuerpo de la otra. Levantó su vestido lentamente para acariciar toda la extensión de su muslo y se arqueó al sentir sus uñas por su espalda sobre la camisa que llevaba.

Bajó por su cuello, regalándole suaves y húmedos besos por él hasta llegar a su escote. Lamió entre sus pechos y se arrodilló entre sus piernas para mirar cómo Raven se sentaba y empezaba a deshacerse de su camisa, besando cada trozo de piel que se asomaba mientras desabrochaba un nuevo botón. Echó un mechón de pelo castaño tras la oreja de su profesora antes de inclinarse para besarla mientras levantaba su rostro sujetando su barbilla. Suspiró contra su boca cuando sintió su cálida mano subiendo por su piel hasta rodear su espalda y quitarle el sujetador, liberándose de él antes de bajar por su cuello dando besos lentos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Colocó la mano en su nuca, arqueándose contra ella mientras veía cómo lamía su seno antes de llegar al pezón y atraparlo con sus labios. Gimió al sentir cómo lo succionaba y le hacía caso con la punta de la lengua un buen rato antes de pasar al otro.

Cogió el final de su vestido y la vio apoyarse en sus manos para que lo sacase de debajo de ella antes de levantar los brazos para poder desprenderse de él. Tras eso, las manos de Raven viajaron automáticamente hasta el botón de su pantalón para bajárselo hasta mitad de sus muslos. Alex se levantó de la cama para quitárselo, además de lo que quedaba cubriendo su cuerpo, inclinándose en la cama para hacer lo mismo con Raven desde su posición. Observó su cuerpo desnudo, y tuvo que aguantar el aliento, porque siempre era como si lo viese por primera vez.

Suspiró y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, besándola como jamás había besado a nadie, como jamás había necesitado besar a nadie, acompañando esos besos de caricias que eran recíprocas por parte de la mujer. Se perdió en el beso, tanto que no fue hasta que se le escapó un sollozo a Raven cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

-Shh… Tranquila -pidió acariciando su pelo.

-Joder, Alex -se pasó las manos bajo los ojos-, ¿cómo consigues que me sienta así?

-No lo sé, no era mi objetivo hacerte llorar ahora -sonrió, y la vio reír entre lágrimas.

-Dios, qué tonta eres… -la chica se inclinó para limpiar las lágrimas que se escapaban de los ojos de su profesora con los labios- Todo es perfecto a tu lado, Alex -la escuchó decir-. Demasiado perfecto, tanto que voy a hacer las cosas bien… -la miró atenta sin saber a qué se refería, pero sabiendo por su rostro, que estaba teniendo una lucha interna importante, y que estaba explotando- Voy a hacerlo por ti… Quiero estar contigo -su voz se rompió al final con esa frase.

Alex la besó de nuevo en los labios, emocionada por las palabras que había dicho. Quería estar con ella. Raven Rayes quería estar con ella.

-Y yo quiero estar contigo -dijo contra sus labios, antes de notar el pulgar de Raven pasar por debajo de su ojo derecho, limpiando una lágrima que se le escapó-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, y quiero hacerte feliz todos los días de tu vida.

-Me encanta la Alex sensible -confesó antes de volverse a perder las dos en otro beso y poniéndose de lado en la cama-. Fue por ver esta parte de ti y ver que no eras esa idiota de clase, por lo que te besé.

-El mejor y el peor día de mi vida -sonrió observando sus ojos marrones mientras sentía cómo su profesora pasaba la mano por su pelo-. Raven, en algún momento… ¿En algún momento podremos ser algo tú y yo? -quiso preguntarle, pero sin presionarla, y ella sonrió cálidamente antes de asentir varias veces, dejando caer otra lágrima.

Raven sujetó su cara con ambas manos y volvió a atrapar sus labios. Dejó que llevase el ritmo del beso y que la pusiese suavemente contra el colchón, colocándose sobre su cuerpo mientras se miraban con media sonrisa en sus rostros dibujada. Agarró su nuca y la acercó a ella, besándola de nuevo, colocando sus piernas entrelazadas para comenzar a otorgarse placer la una a la otra con la esperanza de que, algún día, pudiese haber un "nosotras" referido a ellas dos.

X X X

- _The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._ _There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me -_ Lexa y Clarke se miraron divertidas sentadas en los asientos delanteros de la camioneta de Alex, viendo cómo cantaba a todo pulmón mientras conducía con una alegría poco común. Sí, generalmente era alguien que siempre estaba de buen humor, pero Lexa sabía exactamente que la felicidad de esos días tenia nombre y apellido; y es que desde que había regresado del viaje en Los Ángeles parecía que estaba atontada y ella no dejaba de recordárselo. Alex simplemente sonreía y suspiraba. Nunca la había visto así, y en el fondo estaba un poco preocupada, porque Alex no se estaba viendo con una chica cualquiera; era su jodida profesora y muchas cosas podían salir mal. Pero verla tan feliz, sin embargo, hacía que un calor agradable se extendiera en su pecho. Ver a su gemela con esa enorme sonrisa era algo que no podía describir con palabras, simplemente lo adoraba- _...A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall._ _Now you say it best when you say nothing at all..._

-Alex, definitivamente lo tuyo es el fútbol -comentó Clarke con una sonrisa, haciendo que la aludida riera entre dientes.

-¿Criticas mis dotes musicales?

-Eh… ¿cuáles dotes? -se metió también Lexa.

-Te veo muy feliz. ¿Algo que quieras compartir con tu hermana y tu cuñada? -Lexa adoró que Clarke se refiriera a sí misma como "la cuñada de Alex" y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la rubia besando luego su mano.

-¿No se puede levantar una contenta el día de Navidad? Los ancianitos me han puesto de buen humor -Lexa sonrió sabiendo que Alex estaba mintiendo completamente.

Habían ido a buscar a Clarke a la residencia en donde había pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde con su abuela, que no había tenido el mejor día, pero Clarke había podido compartir un poco y Lexa la había encontrado sonriente. Habían hablado un poco sobre dónde podría recibir mejores cuidados, pero decidieron que ya tocarían el tema cuando terminara el día de Navidad. Así que en ese momento iban rumbo a la residencia Woods y la morena sabia cuan nerviosa estaba su novia por pasar parte de la tarde y cenar en la casa de sus padres.

-¿Desde cuándo los ancianitos te ponen de buen humor? -Alex la miró indignada.

-Pues desde siempre. Me encantan. Ya sabes que soy la favorita del abuelo -sonrió y Lexa puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Vendrán hoy?

-Probablemente -Clarke miró entonces a Lexa.

-Me dijiste que solo serían tus padres -le susurró angustiada.

-Bueno, obviamente en la cena estarán los abuelos y los hermanos de mi madre… algunos primos quizás -puso un gesto pensativo.

-Joder… -suspiró la rubia, y Alex rio.

-No me digas que estas nerviosa, Clarkie… -la miró de reojo enseñándole el dedo a un coche que tenía a unos cuantos metros pitándole para que fuese más rápido. Alex respetaba el límite de velocidad, así que el vehículo acabo sobrepasándola.

-Bueno, lo normal. Solo os conoceré a vosotras.

-Pues claro. La idea es que les conozcas hoy a ellos -lo simplificó Alex.

-¿Tú por qué no traes a tu chica? -quiso saber Clarke mirándola.

-¿Qué chica? -Alex se hizo la loca y sus acompañantes rieron. Clarke miró a su novia.

-Es dura, ¿eh? -le concedió y la morena asintió.

-Lo es, pero no hace falta que cuente nada cuando es tan transparente con su cara.

-Sabéis que os puedo escuchar, ¿verdad? Estoy justo aquí.

-¿Es guapa? -siguió indagando Clarke- ¿Te imaginas que no quiere que sepamos quién es porque es fea? -se rio.

-No es fea -saltó enseguida Alex y después se dio cuenta que, con esa afirmación, estaba confirmando que sí había una chica.

-Ah… -Clarke se frotó las manos- Entonces sí hay una chica, queda confirmado.

-¿Qué clase de juegos mentales hace tu novia, bebé? Me da miedo -Lexa rio divertida.

-Se llaman "Alex está tan entretenida pensando en su chica misteriosa que no se da cuenta de las cosas que pregunto" -miró a Clarke con cariño-. Mi novia es muy lista.

-Seguro que también aplica los juegos mentales contigo, ten cuidado.

-Yo dejo que los haga encantada -se miraron sonrientes-. Y que juegue con otras cosas también… -dijo acercando sus labios a los de Clarke para besarla. La rubia recibió sus labios con un suspiro y el beso comenzó a hacerse más y más húmedo, tanto que Alex rio entre dientes cuando escuchó los sonidos.

-Podéis iros a la parte de atrás a meteros mano. Sin problema -tamborileó el volante-. El sexo en un coche es fantástico.

-Lo sabemos -dijeron ambas, separándose para conectar sus ojos. Alex las miró de reojo y pensó que debía ser fantástico poder hacer eso con Raven, poder besarla donde fuera y poder mirarla de esa manera sin miedo a las consecuencias.

Ese día se levantó pensando en lo increíble que sería que estuviese Raven en esa cena también, conociendo a su familia, tal y como iba a hacer Clarke. Se imaginaba a Raven en la mesa junto a ella, riéndose de sus tonterías y de las ocurrencias de su padre, hablando de cosas más serias con su madre y preguntándole historias de su infancia a Lexa… ¿Era todo eso una fantasía imposible? No eran tantos los años de diferencia entre las dos, pero sentía que había cosas que no sabía, cosas que hacían que aún hubiese un pequeño abismo entre ambas.

Por suerte, llegaron a casa y Alex vio a Lexa cogiendo el pequeño bolso de Clarke para llevarlo dentro mientras cogía a su novia de la mano. Un día ella haría lo mismo con su _mamita sabrosa_ , porque ella era la mujer que quería que sus padres conocieran.

-¿Vienes? -le preguntó Lexa por encima de su hombro.

-Sí, un segundo -sacó su móvil y abrió la conversación con Raven en WhatsApp.

 **Alex:** ¿Crees que es una locura desear que estuvieses conmigo en la cena que tengo con mi familia esta noche?

Esperó unos segundos, y cuando vio que Raven estaba "En línea" y leía su mensaje, su corazón latió con más fuerza.

 **Sugar Mamma:** No lo es. Quizás algún día eso sea posible.

Alex sonrió ampliamente y le envió algunas caritas antes de entrar a casa junto a Lexa y Clarke. Pensó que debía buscarles un nombre: Clexa. En su familia tenían la costumbre de unir el nombre de una pareja para no tener que decir ambos nombres. Sonrió, sus padres iban a adorar el mote.

Clarke miró a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad y algo impresionada. Siempre tuvo bastante claro que su novia provenía de una familia sin ningún tipo de problemas económicos, pero ver aquella casa le hacía preguntarse hasta qué punto podía decir que estaba entrando en una mansión. Era grande y elegante, y tenía una enorme escalera en el vestíbulo. Había gente yendo para todas las direcciones con cajas, y Lexa le explicó que era gente que había trabajado para sus padres durante toda la vida. Incluso una señora de mediana edad se acercó, abrazando a las gemelas como si fuese una tía que acababa de llegar por navidades.

Comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa con respecto a cómo serían los padres de la morena. ¿Serian serios? Con una casa como esa no le extrañaría. ¿Serian conservadores? Supuso que no. Lexa siempre había hablado sobre lo bien que sus padres habían aceptado que tanto Alex como ella saliesen con chicas, y supuso que si fuesen conservadores no le habrían pedido a Lexa que la invitara a la cena y que la presentase frente a su familia como su novia. Más nervios. Mierda. Iba a conocer a muchos miembros de su familia.

-Creo que está a punto de vomitar -escuchó que decía Alex y giró la vista observando cómo ambas gemelas la miraban con preocupación.

Clarke pensó que eran tan iguales y tan distintas a la vez. Alex tenía un aire más distendido, como si estuviera a punto de contarte un chiste en cualquier momento, con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa pícara, mientras que Lexa tenía una mirada más amable y cálida, y, de un momento a otro, te desarmaba con esa sonrisa seductora que la caracterizaba. Se preguntó cuántas chicas habían caído por ambas al mismo tiempo… o chicos. No le parecía en absoluto una locura.

-¿Estás bien, mi amor? -le preguntó Lexa acercándose.

-Sí, claro -la rubia asintió rápidamente.

-No lo está -rio Alex pasando al lado de ambas-. ¡Padre! ¡Madre! Vuestra adoración ha vuelto a casa -vociferó y Clarke la miró confundida mientras Lexa sonreía.

-Antes de que les conozcas, quiero que sepas que… -comenzó a decir su novia, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque escuchó un grito y ambas observaron cómo una mujer, un poco más baja que las gemelas, abrazaba a Alex con mucha efusividad.

-Habéis llegado justo a tiempo, estamos poniendo ya el árbol -comentó un hombre alto y atlético, de pelo canoso y una sonrisa que le recordó a la de Lexa.

-Eh, ¿habéis empezado sin nosotras? -quiso saber Lexa ofendida acercándose a ellos.

Ambos la abrazaron también efusivamente, y Clarke se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba sonriendo mientras admiraba la escena: los cuatro desprendían un aura tan familiar que sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Los padres de las gemelas Woods las miraban como todo padre debía mirar a sus hijos: con adoración y como si fuesen lo más preciado que tenían. La forma en la que nunca la miró su madre…

-Papá, mamá… -escuchó la voz de Lexa- Ella es Clarke -la cogió de la mano acercándola, y los dos, que estaban vestidos con jerséis navideños muy llamativos la miraron sonrientes-. Ellos son mis padres: Gerard y Verónica Woods.

Clarke estiró la mano dispuesta a presentarse de la forma más formal y respetuosa posible, pero se sobresaltó cuando Verónica la rodeo con sus brazos. La mujer olía de la forma en la que siempre pensó que debía oler una madre y daba unos abrazos muy cálidos. Clarke no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos más allá de los que compartía con su abuela. Se separaron y la rubia pudo apreciar que era una mujer muy guapa, no le extrañaba que tuviera dos hijas que rompían corazones. Su suegro fue menos invasivo, pero igual de efusivo, sin perder esa sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a su novia.

-Nos alegramos mucho de que estés aquí, Clarke -dijo el hombre-. La verdad es que estas dos no suelen traer a sus novias aquí -se acercó para susurrarle-. En realidad, creo que son producto de su imaginación y que nunca han tenido una -sus hijas lo miraban divertidas y él sonrió ante la confusión de Clarke.

-Está bromeando -le explicó Lexa y la rubia alzó las cejas antes de soltar una risita-. Es su especialidad, ¿verdad, papá?

-A decir verdad, mi especialidad es…

-¡Eh! -Lexa le tapó la boca- ¿No crees que es muy pronto para que entremos en temas escabrosos? La vas a asustar.

-Si no se ha asustado con tu hermana… -soltó su madre.

-¡Oye! -se quejó la chica, aunque luego recapacitó lo que habían dicho- Bueno, tienes razón… -admitió y Verónica se estiró para besar suavemente su mejilla.

-Es broma, cariño -la cogió del brazo-. Bueno, venid con nosotros. Hay que terminar el árbol.

-¿Ponéis el árbol el día de Navidad? -preguntó Clarke mirando a Lexa algo confundida.

-Sí -asintió mientras todos caminaban hacía el salón, que era, literalmente enorme, y un gran pino que aromatizaba el lugar los esperaba desnudo y ansioso de ser decorado-. Es una tradición que tenemos desde que somos pequeñas -le explicó-. Nuestros padres siempre han sido personas muy ocupadas por sus trabajos, pero eso no significaba que no sacaran tiempo para compartir con nosotras -cogió una de las cajas revisando su contenido-, y el día de Navidad era… o, mejor dicho, es un día en el que estamos todos juntos, así que ellos decidieron que pondríamos el árbol, aunque fuese "tarde", porque es algo que debía hacerse en familia -Clarke sonrió a medias. Le estaban empezando a caer muy bien sus suegros-. Lo siento… Si quieres descansar o algo, puedo llevarte a mi habitación… -le susurró Lexa acariciándole la mejilla- Te llamaré cuando hayamos terminado.

-Ni loca -negó-. Yo… -miró hacía donde estaba el árbol- La verdad es que en casa nunca tuvimos un árbol -dijo con tristeza-. Quiero decir, al menos no uno como este -sonrió apesadumbrada-. Quiero estar aquí y quiero ver cómo coge forma y color… contigo -Lexa sonrió y se acercó, robándole un beso.

Escucharon un clic y se giraron. Verónica tenía una cámara entre sus manos y parecía contenta, Clarke pensó que lo de tomar fotos vendría de familia. Se sonrojó un poco apartándose de Lexa y no notó la mirada de amor que le dio su novia.

Lexa sabía que le faltaban muchas cosas por conocer de su chica, y cada vez que le contaba alguna cosa como esa, que dejaba claro que no había tenido una infancia completamente feliz, se le encogía el corazón y solo deseaba abrazarla y protegerla.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo -se disculpó Verónica-. ¿Quieres ayudar con estas cosas de aquí, Clarke? -preguntó intentando que la chica se sintiera más cómoda.

-Claro -asintió la rubia con media sonrisa.

-Por favor, sed normales -les pidió Lexa con un susurro haciendo reír a sus padres.

-Nunca te había visto tan preocupada por lo que una chica pensara de tus queridos padres -la picó Gerard.

-Clarke es diferente -le dijo apartando la vista-. Así que, por favor…

-Oye, Clarke -dijo Gerard de repente, y Alex intercambió miradas con Lexa-. Bienvenida al hogar, Woods. Nos encanta tenerte aquí -dijo sonriente y Lexa respiró aliviada.

-Eres lo peor -se quejó de su padre y este rio guiñándole un ojo.

Estuvieron un rato largo adornando el árbol entre risas y comentarios de sus padres sobre por qué Alex estaba tan risueña y distraída. Lexa estuvo a punto de irse de la lengua solo para disfrutar un poco más de cómo se metían con su gemela, pero sabía que era un tema algo delicado, así que prefirió no decir ni una palabra. En lugar de eso, observaba a su novia y cómo esta no perdía detalle de la interacción familiar; riéndose a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de su padre, charlando sobre alguna cosa con su madre, picando a veces a Alex y, en definitiva, disfrutando de estar allí.

Pronto trajeron chocolate caliente con nubes de gominolas, lo que era parte de la tradición, y se sentaron alrededor del árbol a disfrutar de este; solo faltaba colocar la estrella y encenderlo, pero había quedado majestuoso. Gerard le pidió a un par de personas, que Clarke veía entrar y salir de forma sigilosa y a veces hasta olvidaba que estaban allí, que empezaran a traer los regalos. Eran un montón y la rubia estaba algo sorprendida de que pudieran caber tantos allí debajo.

-Hay alguno para ti también, Clarke -le comentó Verónica, y Clarke se sonrojó una vez más.

-Oh, no, no era necesario… Yo no he comprado… -miró a su novia buscando ayuda.

-No les discutas -le sonrió, y Clarke simplemente asintió. Lexa acarició su pierna.

-Si te sientes incómoda…

-No, no es eso -negó-. Es solo que yo no he comprado nada.

-Y no tenías que hacerlo. Eres la invitada.

-¿Compráis regalos para todos los invitados?

-No creerás que todos esos son para Alex y para mí, ¿verdad? -rio- Quiero que estés cómoda y a gusto -Clarke miró a su alrededor, sintiendo cómo el fuego de la elegante chimenea hacía aquello aún más acogedor.

-No puedo estar más a gusto, Lex -colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su novia, sonriente.

-Entonces, Clarke… -comenzó a decir Gerard- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-Sí, señor, muchas gracias.

-Por Dios, no me llames "señor" … Dime Gerard o papá. Son los únicos nombres que acepto -miró de pronto a su esposa-. Excepto por "papi", pero ese lo guardo solo para mi bella mujer… -se miraron sonrientes, y Clarke pudo escuchar a Alex quejarse.

-Papá, por favor, que estoy comiendo... Se me va a revolver el estómago.

-Alex odia que hablemos de nuestra vida sexual, pero no podemos evitarlo porque es bastante activa, y no nos avergüenza decirlo.

-Podéis decirlo, pero no delante de mí -siguió refunfuñando, y Clarke no pudo evitar reír. Lexa tenía razón: sus padres eran un tanto especiales.

-Clarke, Tienes que saber que Verónica y yo hemos preparado esta conversación durante mucho tiempo -dijo de pronto serio. Las gemelas pusieron los ojos en blanco, porque sabían que cuando su padre se ponía serio era porque iba a soltar alguna tontería-. Nos preocupamos por nuestras hijas y, por supuesto, por su futuro -siguió diciendo-. Así que, por favor, tranquilízanos y dinos que Lexa y tú estáis usando algún método anticonceptivo -la miró seriamente, y Clarke abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró.

Giró el rostro y observó la cara que Lexa le dedicaba a su padre de incredulidad y después hizo lo mismo, pero con Alex, que estaba entretenida con su móvil.

-Pues… eh… la verdad es que… -Lexa rio cogiéndole la mano.

-Se está quedando contigo, Clarke -le explicó y la rubia miró a Gerard, que aún estaba muy serio-. Sabe perfectamente que dos chicas no necesitan usar métodos anticonceptivos, ¿verdad, papá? -el hombre sonrió de repente, y después rio entre dientes.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo -suspiró estirándose en el sofá-. Tu cara ha valido la pena -sentenció-. Recuerdo que cuando las chicas nos anunciaron que preferían a las nenas y no a los chicos, no pude ser más feliz -Verónica rio divertida dándole los últimos retoques al árbol-. No embarazos, nada de chicos a los que amenazar, nada de chicos a los cuales córtales las manos si se sobrepasaban con nuestras hijas… Y, lo más importante: nada de chicos -sonrió-. Los chicos no son bienvenidos aquí, excepto yo -explicó.

-Por suerte, no soy un chico -comentó Clarke sonriente.

-Por suerte, no lo eres. Aunque, una vez pensamos que Alex al final había decidido estar por el camino de la heterosexualidad… -comentó para ver si su hija, que no dejaba de mirar su móvil, les prestaba atención; pero no funcionó- ¿A quién le escribe? -les susurró a Clarke y Lexa, y estas se encogieron de hombros- Ah, ¿ya guardas los secretos de las gemelas? -rio- Muy bien. Bienvenida a la familia -le guiñó un ojo.

Clarke no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al ver a Gerard subir a Alex a sus hombros para colocar la estrella mientras esta le decía que a ver si lo iba a dejar invalido, que ya tenía una edad. Lexa le explicó que, generalmente, se turnaban cada año para colocarla. Definitivamente, le encantaba saber que su novia había crecido en una familia como esa.

X X X

La cena empezaría dentro de poco, y tras pasar un rato intentando escoger qué ponerse, Lexa se había decidido por un vestido sencillo que se ajustaba a su cintura de cuadros negros y rayas blancas. Le gustaba cómo se veían sus piernas con él, y supuso que a Clarke también le gustaría. Tantos años de entrenamiento tenían que servir para algo, pensó divertida caminando por el pasillo.

Necesitaba pedirle prestado a su madre un collar que sabía que combinaría con su vestimenta, pero se detuvo frente a la habitación de Alex al verla echándose fotos frente al espejo de su habitación. Sonrió, acercándose con los brazos cruzados y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Su gemela estaba guapísima con pantalones ajustados y una americana de color gris sobre una camiseta blanca.

-¿Sumando puntos con la profe? -dijo sobresaltando a Alex, que se giró y le sonrió.

-Ya sabes, soy una alumna que se preocupa por su nota -Lexa terminó por entrar-. Estás muy guapa, bebé. Hoy Clarke te va a comer todo -hizo sonreír a la menor.

-Gracias. Estoy segura de que tu profesora pensará en hacer lo mismo contigo.

-¿Tú crees? -se miró en el espejo una vez más, alisándose la americana- Le gusta cuando llevo americanas.

-Eso supuse… -Alex miró a su gemela a través del espejo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber al ver su mirada rara.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en quinto grado y marcaste el gol que hizo que nuestro colegio quedase campeón en el torneo estatal?

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo -señaló la estantería donde tenía los trofeos colocados-. Allí está la prueba fehaciente de que estaba destinada a ser una estrella -Lexa rio.

-Recuerdo que ese día estabas muy feliz.

-Lo estaba -asintió.

-Pues ahora mismo tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenías ese día -Alexa rio entre dientes.

-Teníamos diez años, ¿te acuerdas de cómo me brillaban los ojos? -Lexa se acercó sonriendo y la miró, aún a través del espejo.

-Lo recuerdo. Porque para mí verte tan feliz es una sensación que no puedo explicar. Creo que es aún mejor que cuando yo misma estoy feliz.

-¿Tu propósito de esta noche es hacerme llorar o…? -se giró y le pegó con el dedo en la nariz a su hermana.

-Dudo que nada te haga llorar ahora mismo.

-Ya sabes que las pocas cosas que me hacen llorar sois tú y la foto de papa en tanga -puso cara de asco y sacudió la cabeza-. Incluso quiero llorar ahora, porque no puedo sacar la imagen de mi mente -ambas rieron luego y Alex miró a Lexa con cariño-. Estoy feliz, tienes razón, pero… -Lexa la miró atenta- Tengo miedo de no poder hacerla feliz a ella, Lex. Yo quiero dar todo lo que pueda, todo lo que tengo… Yo…

-Estás enamorada -sonrió y acarició suavemente el hombro de su hermana-, y es normal que te sientas así.

-Hay cosas que siento que no puedo controlar…

-Y no puedes hacerlo.

-Hay algo que no me ha contado -se sentó sobre la cama mirando a su hermana-. No quiero presionarla y creo que ha habido días que me lo ha intentado decir, pero entre una cosa u otra la he cortado. Me muero por saber si, quizás, es algo que… no sé… por lo que debería preocuparme o… -suspiró- Es algo que la entristece rápidamente, y no soporto verla triste, ¿sabes? Y, al mismo tiempo, me aterra no poder hacer nada para poder borrar esa tristeza -bufó frustrada, y Alexandra se sentó junto a ella.

-Lo sé, bollito -ambas miraron al frente-, y no podrás protegerla de todo ni de todos, aunque así lo desees -colocó la mano en la pierna de Alexa de forma fraternal-. Pero puedes intentar que mientras esté contigo sea feliz y, sea lo que sea que no te ha contado, desaparezca de su cabeza por un rato. Estoy segura de que algún día lo sabrás…

-Quiero saberlo todo de ella -suspiró, y después miró a Lexa de reojo-. Obviamente ya sé muchas cosas… -sonrió pícara, y Lexa rio.

-Puedo imaginármelo.

-No, no puedes -se mordió el labio inferior-. Dios, si no te digo esto, me voy a morir. He querido decírselo a alguien desde que pasó, y me está matando -la pequeña alzó una ceja de forma interrogante-. Tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-¿Cuándo le he dicho a alguien las cosas que me cuentas?

-Nunca, pero esto es muy jugoso. Literalmente hablando.

-Alex, respira -rio-. ¿Qué es?

-En el viaje a Los Ángeles, ya sabes, tuvimos una noche bastante larga...

-Ajá…

-Y pasó una cosa increíble -comenzó a sonar emocionada-. ¿Sabes ese mito sobre la eyaculación femenina? -Lexa la miró unos segundos antes de entender a qué se refería.

-No…

-Sí -se puso de pie con entusiasmo-. ¡Y fue la cosa más jodidamente excitante del jodido mundo! ¡Mira, mira! -le mostró el brazo, subiéndose la manga- Se me ponen los vellos de punta al recordarlo -puso una mueca-. Y se me mojan otras zonas también -Lexa rio divertida.

-Joder -dijo, aún asombrada.

-Venga, pregúntalo, sé que te mueres por hacerlo -Alexandra volvió a reír.

-¿Te ha empapado la cara? -Alex fingió tristeza.

-No, mi cara no estaba en ese paraíso en ese momento, lamentablemente; pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día pase -suspiró alegre-. Esa noche hicimos muchas cosas, se podría decir que "todo" … y cuando digo todo, es todo -alzó ambas cejas varias veces.

-¿Incluso…? -Lexa miró el culo de Alex, y esta asintió haciéndola reír- Ahora entiendo por qué estás tan enchochada.

-Mi mamita rica es una bomba -se sentó de nuevo al lado de su gemela-. Ven, vamos a mandarle una foto, a ver si adivina cuál de las dos soy yo.

-Qué idiota eres… -Lexa adoraba a su hermana porque siempre la hacía reír. Se echaron la foto, y en ese momento alguien carraspeó, haciendo que ambas miraran hacía la puerta. Allí estaba Clarke vestida y maquillada, y Lexa sintió que se le paraba el corazón y otras partes del cuerpo- Guau -dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Sois muy adorables juntas. Incluso una podría pensar que no habéis roto nunca ni un plato...

-Aquí la que siempre rompía los platos era Lexa, y después las culpas eran para mí…

-Porque tú eras muy lenta, y siempre me preguntaban a mi primero.

-¿Puedo salir en las fotos?

-Por supuesto -Alex asintió-. Que sepas que le he dicho a Lexa que esta noche le vas a comer todo, no me defraudes -Clarke miró a Lexa y sonrió dándole un beso.

-No lo haré… Está para comérsela.

X X X

Clarke había pensado que se sentiría mucho más cohibida rodeada de gente que no conocía, pero lo cierto era que la familia de Lexa era fantástica. Ninguno era demasiado serio, y entablar conversaciones con todos y cada uno era sencillo. Excepto por el tío político de las gemelas, que parecía algo excéntrico, pero incluso con él había intercambiado algunas palabras amistosas. La cena había consistido en pavo, por supuesto, y muchas otras cosas típicas y otras no tanto.

Estaban comiendo el postre cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano, y frunció el ceño al ver que era el número de la residencia de su abuela. Se puso de pie disculpándose mientras Lexa la veía charlar con su interlocutor desde la distancia. Supuso que algo no iba bien por el ceño fruncido de Clarke, así que se acercó cuando terminó de hablar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Parece que mi abuela está teniendo una noche dura y quiere verme. No han logrado que comiese nada, y se niega a ir a dormir.

-Pues vamos allí -dijo sin más.

-No, Lex, no tienes que venir. Tú estás con tu familia…

-No voy a dejar que vayas hasta allí tu sola, mi amor.

-No es necesario…

-No, pero iré contigo de todas formas -cogió su mano, besándola con cariño-. Se lo digo a mis padres y nos vamos, ¿vale?

-¿No se enfadarán?

-Claro que no. Es tu abuela -la tranquilizó, y la rubia observó cómo iba a hablar con sus progenitores, quienes, para sorpresa de Clarke, se acercaron para hablar con ella.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Clarke? ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? -preguntó Verónica.

-Oh, no. Por favor, no os preocupéis, iré allí un rato y después regresaremos -ambos asintieron.

-Aquí estaremos. La noche es larga -Gerard le mostró su copa de vino-. ¿Estás bien para conducir? -le preguntó a Lexa.

-Ni si quiera me he acabado la copa de vino en la cena, no te preocupes -rio divertida.

Se abrigaron bien y se pusieron en ruta hacia la residencia de Abigail. Lexa intentó tranquilizar a su novia todo el camino con algo de música y con una charla sobre su tío Robert y sus excentricidades.

-¿Crees que alguna vez te cansarás de mí o de esto? -preguntó la rubia cuando caminaban en medio de la nieve hacia la puerta de la residencia.

-¿Qué?

-No es la primera vez que tengo que venir aquí de este modo -la miró-. Dejarlo todo tirado y venir a ver a la única familia que tengo. Quizás para ti pueda ser…

-No, no sigas por ahí -la interrumpió-. Para mí es la muestra de que eres alguien con un gran corazón y con mucho cariño para dar, a pesar de las circunstancias. Entiendo que tengas que venir aquí y entiendo la situación. ¿Por qué iba a cansarme de ti cuando eres lo mejor que he tenido nunca? -acarició su mejilla- Te amo -sonrió, y Clarke hizo lo mismo, acercándose para besarla debajo de la nieve.

Abigail pareció mucho más calmada con la presencia de su nieta y, finalmente, lograron que se durmiera tras comer poca cosa. El médico le había dicho a Clarke que muchas veces, la enfermedad que padecía su abuela solía atacar de forma muy agresiva, y que ni siquiera les daba tiempo a muchos familiares de despedirse. Clarke había mirado a Lexa mientras su abuela se rendía entre los brazos de Morfeo, y esta la había mirado con sus ojos verdes llenos de cariño, como si le dijera "aquí voy a estar siempre" y ese, quizás, fue el mejor regalo de Navidad que tuvo esa noche.

Cuando regresaron a residencia de los Woods, muchos ya estaban borrachos y había encontrado a Alex enseñándole a su tía a bailar bailes latinos. Todos se habían reído bastante y la chica parecía feliz de ser el centro de atención. Cuando se fueron yendo todos y solo quedaron los integrantes de la casa, Clarke había mirado a sus suegros y a su novia, y les había preguntado educadamente que dónde iba a dormir ella. No querían que pensaran nada raro. Para su sorpresa, sus suegros se habían puesto a reírse ante su pregunta.

-Tú vas a dormir con Lexa, que sabemos que tenéis ganas desde el postre.

-Papá… -se quejó Lexa.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo -Alex chocó el puño con su padre-. Se estaban comiendo con los ojos -disfrutó, por una vez, de ser la que picaba a su hermana, que en ese momento se estaba sonrojando.

-Cerrad la puerta con llave -rio Verónica descalzándose.

Lexa cogió a Clarke de la mano para no seguir escuchando nada más y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

-¡Y no hagáis ruido! -les gritó Alex-. Los demás intentaremos dormir.

-Lo dirás por ti, cariño -la corrigió Gerard, palmeando el trasero de su esposa.

-Ay, papá, qué horror… -se quejó Alex, pero Lexa no terminó de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo porque ya estaba entrando en la habitación con Clarke y había cerrado la puerta.

-Feliz Navidad, mi amor.

-Feliz Navidad, Lex.

Ambas se miraron sonrientes y se fundieron en un beso que las dejo a las dos sin aliento.

X X X

Había atacado ya media bandeja de aperitivos bajo la atenta mirada de Lexa y de Clarke, que sonreían divertida al verla. Iban las tres vestidas elegantes, cada una con su estilo, y reían al ver el contraste que hacía Alex enfundada en aquel vestido negro pegado con aquellas botas altas y esa forma de engullir los alimentos. Según le había dicho a Lexa es que su " _mamita"_ le había sugerido en el viaje que hicieron juntas que, seguro, le quedaban bien los vestidos; probablemente le mandó mil fotos para que le dijese cómo estaba con él. Estaba perdiendo a su hermana de siempre, pero le estaba encantando verla así por alguien.

Estaban en una de las cenas de empresa de sus padres, y se habían vuelto a llevar a Clarke como acompañante, la cual estaba encantada de pasar la última cena del año con su chica. Las tres iban por su cuenta, manteniendo conversaciones de lo que fuera y bromeando sobre algunas personas que estaban en la fiesta, y solo acudían cuando sus padres las llamaban para presentarles a alguien.

-¿Cómo puede estar siempre comiendo? -susurró Clarke al oído de su chica, que sonrió a la rubia.

-Siempre me contestaba a esa pregunta diciendo que lo quema todo en la cama, y que su cuerpo siempre está pidiendo calorías para tener fuerzas.

-Tú no comes demasiado… -la acusó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mi cuerpo no necesita tanto para rendir bien en la cama -pasó el brazo por la cintura de su chica y la pegó a ella-. ¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que estás hoy? -admiró de nuevo el vestido y el recogido que llevaba Clarke.

-Sí, creo que unas veinte veces, pero puedes decírmelo más -aceptó los labios de Lexa cuando se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

Alex siguió masticando mientras observaba a su hermana comiéndose la boca de Clarke, y medio suspiró. Echaba de menos a Raven. Mucho. Se moría por empezar el curso para volver a la normalidad, porque se estaba volviendo loca sin poder verla esas semanas. Siempre le proponía de verse, pero le contestaba diciendo que no podía y que ya le daría explicaciones a la vuelta de las vacaciones.

Una vez comenzara el nuevo año, no tenía muy seguro cuándo volverían a casa, porque sus padres seguían teniendo más aguante que ellas; al menos ahora tenían a Clarke de excusa y si se querían largar de aquel sitio podrían hacerlo un poco antes, porque llevaron el coche de Lexa. Se mordió el labio cuando recordó el vestido que había elegido Raven para esa noche y que le envió en una foto antes de salir para la cena. Ojalá pudiese ir a donde fuese que lo estaba celebrando y poder arrancárselo con los dientes si hiciese falta. No podía quitársela de la mente, daba igual cuál fuera el pensamiento: una copa de vino, pensaba en las veces que la había visto con ellas en la mano en su piso; un plato de langostinos, pensaba si a Raven les gustaría; ver a Lexa y Clarke de la mano, pensaba que ojalá pudiese tener sus dedos entrelazados en ese momento… Incluso pensaba en un futuro con ella. Raven Reyes era la mujer de su vida, de eso estaba segura. Quizás a un noventa y dos por ciento de segura. Decir el cien por cien la asustaba un poco, de momento.

-Chicas, venid, os voy a presentar a alguien -su padre llegó a su altura, cogiendo también algo de comer mientras pasaba el brazo por el hombro de Alex-. Este hombre es dueño de una empresa que vende a varios hospitales del Estado donde la fisioterapia es muy reconocida, hija -explicó a la mayor de sus gemelas mientras les seguían la pareja.

-O sea, quieres un poco de peloteo, ¿no? -quiso asegurarse, y Gerard rio- ¿Tengo la boca manchada? -preguntó, y el hombre negó tras echarle un vistazo y llegar a la altura de Verónica, que hablaba con un hombre, mientras ella se miraba en la pantalla apagada de su móvil para ver si era verdad lo que decía su progenitor. A veces era un poco cabroncete.

-Alex, cariño -escuchó la voz de su madre, y la observó señalar a un hombre alto, en forma y de pelo canoso, quizás estaba cerca de los cincuenta, que sonreía amigable-, este es Stephan Klein, dueño de las empresas con su mismo apellido -algo extraño le apretó el estómago al sentir un olor conocido, y miró la espalda de una mujer que había allí cerca que hablaba distraída con alguien. Esos gestos…-. Esta es nuestra hija Alexa, Alexandra, y la novia de esta última, Clarke -el hombre hizo una mueca al escuchar lo de "novia", que intentó disimular sonriendo de nuevo.

-Por fin conozco a tus hijas, Gerard -miró al hombre antes de dirigirse a las chicas de nuevo-. No sabéis las grandes historias que he oído de vosotras -Alex volvió a mirar a la mujer de espaldas, porque su corazón latía desbocado. ¿Podría ser que estuviese en la misma fiesta que ella? Ese vestido… Estuvo a punto de disculparse para ir a ver si era ella, pero Stephan justo estiró su brazo para agarrar el de la mujer en cuestión, girándola, y viendo que, efectivamente era su profesora la que estaba ahí-. Te presento a la familia Woods: Gerard, la preciosa Verónica y sus famosas gemelas, Alexa y Alexandra -los ojos de ambas conectaron, y Alex estuvo a punto de sonreírle, loca por que estuviese ahí en esa misma fiesta que ella, pero se extrañó al ver dibujado el horror en su rostro-. Querida familia, os presento a mi esposa, Raven Reyes.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **Menuda noticia, ¿no?**

 **Como estoy tan nerviosa, os voy a dar la oportunidad de que comentéis cualquier pensamiento y teoría que os venga a la mente.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia, y pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero voy a estar ocupada forever a partir de ahora. Intentaremos no tardar en publicar el próximo capítulo, de verdad, seguro que tenéis muchas preguntas en vuestras cabezas.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

"Querida familia, os presento a mi esposa, Raven Reyes".

No supo cuántas veces su mente había decidido reproducir esa frase, quizás millones desde que estaban manteniendo esa conversación de la estúpida empresa de Stephan, como si le importase, como si le estuviese haciéndole caso mientras hablaba. Cuando la escuchó, miró a la mujer, intentando encontrar una respuesta y la vio negar de forma casi imperceptible, suplicándole de forma silenciosa que no dijese nada. Posteriormente, Raven se presentó dándole la mano a toda su familia, y casi se puso a llorar allí mismo cuando se la dio a ella con esa sonrisa que sabía ya, a ciencia cierta, que no era real.

¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar? No lograba comprenderlo por muchas vueltas que le diese, y no estaba soportando el estar cerca de ella, viendo cómo ese hombre la mantenía pegada a él sujetando esa cintura que tanto había podido ella rodear en Los Ángeles, y mucho menos, no podía apartar la mirada de ese anillo que rodeaba su dedo anular, confirmándolo todo. Sus pulmones demandaban por otro tipo de oxígeno, y no el que estaba compartiendo con el matrimonio que había frente ella; y su área visual del cerebro le pedía, casi a gritos, que se alejase de allí, porque eso que tenía frente a ella estaba dañando varias partes de su anatomía, entre ellas su maldito corazón.

-Si me disculpáis -dijo amablemente frente al grupo-, voy a salir a tomar el aire. Me encuentro un poco mal… -esas fueron las palabras de Alex antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, porque de verdad que se encontraba mal. Ni siquiera pudo mirar a Raven a los ojos antes de girarse, por mucho que quisiese hacerlo. Debía aguantar sin derrumbarse, al menos hasta que estuviese sola.

¿Eso era lo que se sentía al romperse el corazón? Era una opresión en el pecho que casi no le permitía respirar, cada uno de sus músculos dolían con cada paso nuevo que daba, y su mente solo tenía una frase en mente "todo ha sido mentira". Y es que ni en un millón de años se había imaginado que Raven estuviese casada. ¿Qué había significado para ella? Había significado algo, ¿verdad? Había sido un choque contra la realidad que estaba doliendo mucho. Todo lo que pasó en Los Ángeles no concordaba con lo que acababa de ver…

Se sentó en un banco, desplomándose casi sobre él y se frotó los ojos cuando sintió que le escocían. No, no iba a ponerse a llorar. Debía haber algo mal en aquello… Tenía que haberlo. "Os presento a mi esposa, Raven Reyes". ¿Era por eso por lo que lo pasaba mal? ¿Porque no le había contado la verdad? ¿Porque le angustiaba decirle que estaba casada y que era una gilipollas porque alguien ya era su compañero de por vida y ella solo era una niña que no merecía tanto la pena comparada con un hombre como él?

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla casi sin poder retenerla ante el pensamiento.

-Alex… -escuchó la cálida voz de su hermana sobre todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente, y ni siquiera miró su cara, se levantó del banco donde se había sentado y se abrazó a ella, agarrando unos mechones de su pelo con su mano, acariciándoselo y sollozando casi sin querer.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó una Clarke dudosa observando la escena.

-¿Se lo podemos contar? -susurró suavemente Lexa contra el oído de su hermana mientras acariciaba su espalda, y notó que su gemela asentía varias veces- ¿Sabes la mujer que nos acaban de presentar?

-¿Raven? La conozco -eso logró llamar la atención de Alex. ¿Clarke conocía a Raven?- Es voluntaria en la residencia de mi abuela -explicó al ver la mirada confundida de la hermana de su novia-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Es la "chica misteriosa".

Clarke abrió mucho los ojos cuando se enteró de la noticia. ¿Raven Reyes era la famosa "chica" por la que Alex suspiraba? Jamás se lo habría imaginado.

-Es mi profesora -dijo en un susurro herido-. Yo… Yo he sido una idiota -se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos e intentando aguantar las nuevas lágrimas. No quería que sus padres notasen que había llorado.

-¿Desde cuándo estáis juntas?

La pregunta de Clarke, extrañamente, le dolió demasiado. ¿Desde cuándo estaban juntas? ¿Habían estado juntas en algún momento? ¿Qué había significado para Raven? Mientras ella se había enamorado, ¿para su profesora había sido simplemente un juego? ¿Satisfacerse con ella a espaldas de su marido? Ese dolor en el pecho era más desagradable que antes. ¿Cómo podía ser tan literal eso del "corazón roto"? Sentía cómo se hacía pedazos con cada nuevo pensamiento.

-Visto lo visto, no sé si hemos estado juntas nunca -respondió disgustada, jugando con sus dedos, intentando distraerse con algo.

-Yo tampoco sabía que estaba casada, es más, hemos hablado muchas veces, pero casi siempre era ella preocupándose por mí. Nunca me ha hablado de su vida más allá de que es profesora y fisioterapeuta -la rubia se sentó al lado de su cuñada y pasó la mano por su espalda mientras Lexa miraba la escena con una mezcla de enfado y ternura por ver a su novia consolando a su hermana.

-No entiendo nada de lo que acaba de pasar, tengo la sensación de que estoy metida dentro de alguna pesadilla… Y estoy deseando despertarme -miró Alex a su alrededor y se quedó estática al ver a Raven acercándose sobre el hombro de su gemela.

Lexa se giró al ver la expresión de su hermana y se cruzó de brazos, cortando su avance y mirándola seria.

-Hola, Lexa -saludó la mujer antes de suspirar y frenar sus pasos, observando el rostro enfadado de la chica-. No era en estas condiciones en las que pensaba que hablaríamos por primera vez.

-Pues lo han sido -su hermana siempre la había defendido, era hora de devolverle todos los favores que le había hecho protegiendo la herida que había provocado esa mujer en ella e intentar que no se hiciera más profunda-. ¿Lo del marido es nuevo o llevas tiempo ocultándoselo a una persona que lo único que ha hecho es tratarte bien? -la profesora la miró sorprendida por sus palabras, pero no contestó de forma inmediata, primero observó por encima del hombro de Lexa a Alex, que era con la que realmente tenía que hablar, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al verla así.

-Lexa -fijó sus ojos en ella de nuevo-, entiendo que estés enfadada por lo que acaba de pasar, pero no tengo tiempo y necesito hablar con tu hermana.

-No creo que…

-Lex, tranquila -habló Alex, incorporándose y yendo hacia donde estaban ellas, intentó darle paso a Raven para que hablase, pero agachó la mirada sin poder sostenérsela más segundos.

-Vete -dijo Lexa seria a la mujer, que se giró hacia la puerta de entrada nerviosa antes de enfocarlas de nuevo.

-Alex, lo siento -dijo en un susurro, arqueando sus cejas, e intentando tocar su brazo, pero Lexa la apartó de ella para que no llegase a completar el gesto-. No quería hacerte daño…

-Está hecho, no vale sentirlo ya -contestó Lexa.

-Alex -no hizo caso de las palabras de su hermana-, mírame.

La chica levantó el rostro y miró a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada, intentando controlar todas las emociones que sentía, pasándose la mano bajo los ojos de nuevo.

-No entiendo nada, Raven -dijo con un hilo de voz-. ¿Qué he sido para ti?

-Necesito que no digas nada de mí a nadie -contestó ella, apretando los labios cuando le temblaron levemente antes de respirar profundamente y acercarse a Alexa-. Te daré explicaciones, te lo prometo. Pero no digas nada, no digáis ninguna que me conocéis, por favor -las miró a las tres ahora-. Es complicado -suspiró.

-Tu marido parece estar buscándote -dijo Lexa señalando hacia atrás, donde estaba Stephan entre el gentío que se iba colocando frente a un reloj que había junto a las escaleras, sin localizarla aún.

-Lo siento, Alex -repitió, caminando hacia atrás-. Te llamaré -fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse y andar rápido hasta donde estaba Stephan, que sonrió y la agarró por la cintura, pegándola a él y presentándosela a otro hombre.

-Ya está -murmuró Alex-. Me voy a casa, chicas -se apartó de Lexa-. Dile a papá y a mamá que me encontraba mal, que estoy vomitando o yo que sé -empezó a dirigirse hacia el parking de coches, y Lexa y Clarke se miraron.

-Alex, deja que te lleve yo -se ofreció su gemela, pero Alex se dio la vuelta y jamás la había visto así de destrozada.

-Quiero estar sola, bebé. Por favor -suplicó, y volvió a caminar, esta vez sin que nadie la siguiera.

Lexa miró a Clarke y apretó los puños antes de comenzar a andar hacia donde se encontraba el matrimonio, decidida a hablar con Raven. ¿Por qué le había hecho daño a Alex? Nadie hacía daño a su hermana.

-Lexa, no -sintió la mano de su novia en la suya, frenando sus movimientos.

-¡Ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de Alexa! -exclamó enfadada señalando hacia donde se encontraba la profesora de su hermana.

-Tiene que tener una explicación. Raven no es exactamente la definición de una mala persona -suspiró-. Jamás he conocido a nadie que dedique tanto tiempo a dar consejos y a conseguir hacerte sentir bien. Esa mujer no es mala -repitió.

-Está visto que algún día iba a ser el primero en hacer algo mal. Mi hermana no es una santa, pero se ha enamorado de una persona que ha jugado con ella, y eso a mí me hace daño también -Clarke se acercó para sujetar las mejillas de Lexa, besándola suavemente en los labios, intentando que se tranquilizase.

-Escúchame, no te metas en esos asuntos, deja que Alex y Raven hablen cuando tengan que hablar, ¿vale? -habló mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Seguro que tiene una razón por la que ha ocultado esto. Algo tiene que haber, sino no nos habría dicho que hagamos como si no la conociéramos.

-No me ha gustado nada verla así… Estaba tan feliz… Tú la has visto estas fiestas también… -susurró sintiéndose fatal por su gemela- Jamás la había visto así por nadie -agachó la cabeza, y dejó que Clarke la abrazase.

-¿Sabes que Raven fue la que me dio el empujón para hablar de nuevo contigo? ¿Para perdonarte?

Lexa se separó para mirarla sorprendida, escuchando detrás de ellas la cuenta atrás, girándose para ver a la multitud, incluidos sus padres, gritando cada uno de los números. Vieron que Raven miraba seria hacia ellas, y que movía ligeramente su rostro cuando se vio descubierta.

-Feliz año nuevo, mi amor -murmuró Clarke, que se abrazó a Lexa de nuevo.

X X X

Apagó la radio de un golpe cuando anunciaron el nuevo año, dando a varios botones a la vez, y sollozando mientras agarraba el volante con fuerza. Menuda estúpida. Menuda estúpida imaginándose con Raven en un futuro e ilusionándose con la mujer de su vida. La mujer de su vida, que era la mujer de la vida de otra persona. ¿Cómo no iba a estar casada? ¿Cómo alguien iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con esa increíble mujer? A pesar de estar siéndole infiel, y quizás ella no había sido la primera con la que le ponía los cuernos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría casada? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? En vez de cerrarse en el "soy tu profesora, no podemos", cambiar a un "estoy casada" …

 _No seas idiota, Alex, te la habrías tirado igual._

Sí, eso es verdad. ¿A quién quería engañar? Que estuviese casada no habría sido nada para la Alex de antes. Es más, solo habría servido para ser más insistente. Tirarse a su profesora, que al mismo tiempo estaba casada. Menudo trofeo para su estúpida estantería del sexo, un nuevo logro del que estar orgullosa. Aunque no fuese como se sentía en esos primeros minutos del nuevo año.

Paró el coche cuando llegó a su casa y entró rápidamente en ella, subiendo a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa, y la dejó en el suelo sin tener ningún cuidado, que le dieran al maldito vestido. Se cambió a un chándal y fue hacia el cajón de su escritorio, sacando de una carpeta la foto que se hicieron Raven y ella en el fotomatón del puente de Santa Mónica. Las observó una a una, sintiendo cómo le escocían los ojos: la sonrisa de Raven junto a la suya, cómo sacaban la lengua posando en otra foto, cómo se miraban en la siguiente y cómo sus labios estaban unidos en la última de ellas. Observó la mano de su profesora sobre su mejilla mientras la besaba, y la forma en la que las dos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo el momento.

Volvió a guardarla, cuidadosamente. Ambas supieron desde antes de hacérselas que tenían que tener cuidado para que nadie las viese, pero Alex deseaba tener un recuerdo de ese día. ¿Ahora lo quería? Porque solamente le estaba haciendo daño saber qué pasó durante ese fin de semana. ¿Por qué había sido mentira? Se limpió la cara y se levantó del suelo. Menuda forma de empezar el año: con un corazón roto. Se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo, por haberse enamorado de una mujer casada.

-Feliz año nuevo -susurró mientras se abrochaba las zapatillas antes de salir de casa.

Nieve, frío y las calles desiertas porque la gente celebraba el año con la gente a la que quería… le importaba una mierda el estar sola en esos instantes.

Comenzó a correr por la calle, intentando tener la mente en blanco y no pensar en las sonrisas y las miradas que compartieron en Los Ángeles. La última vez que la vio fue el lunes por la mañana tras la vuelta de la ciudad. Raven había aparcado su coche en el aeropuerto, y ella insistió entre besos para quedarse a dormir también el domingo de ese increíble fin de semana. Esa noche solo se besaron y se quedaron dormidas abrazadas; las dos necesitaban descansar tras esos días tan intensos que pasaron. Sintió las lágrimas salir de sus ojos de nuevo cuando recordó lo bien que se sintió al despertarse envuelta en su olor que estaba por todos lados. Su almohada, sus sábanas, su pelo…

Y es que, la noche del sábado, habían hecho el amor, y casi podía recordar cómo el cuerpo de Raven tembló entre sus brazos, cómo suspiró con cada beso que le regalaba, cómo se aferró a ella cuando tuvo sus orgasmos… Fue jodidamente perfecto, y no quería pensar que fue todo mentira. No podía ser…

Pasó su mano por su rostro, intentando no pensar en esas imágenes, y aumentó el ritmo de sus piernas, sintiendo que le dolían antes de caer al suelo cuando perdió la fuerza en sus músculos.

-Idiota… ¡Idiota! -gimió entre sollozos y golpeó la nieve con los puños.

Raven Reyes estaba casada.

X X X

Alexa empezó a reír divertida junto a Michelle, mirándola intensamente con media sonrisa mientras dejaba que apoyara los dedos sobre sus labios mientras daba una calada al cigarro que le ofrecía. Siempre había odiado el tabaco, pero, de repente, no le estaba haciendo ningún mal. Había salido a correr, tras despertarse tarde ese día, y se la había encontrado fuera de la facultad, así que decidió perder más tiempo con ella sentadas en la parte de atrás del edificio donde impartían clases, justo en la zona del parking.

-Has estado un tanto perdida estos meses… -dejó caer la chica rubia, llevándose el cigarro a sus propios labios- Hemos echado de menos a la Alex fiestera de antes.

-He estado un poco centrada en otros asuntos -fue lo máximo que explicó-, pero año nuevo, vida nueva. En mi caso, la de toda la vida -expulsó el humo por la boca-: follar sin atarme a nada ni a nadie.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos… -sonrió Michelle- La famosa Alexa Woods, pillada de una chica.

-Solo para cerciorarme de que no es lo mío -dijo con chulería, intentando obviar el pinchazo que sintió en el pecho-. Hay cosas que es mejor no cambiar.

-Sí, ahí está la esencia de la persona -la apoyó-. Lo que no me esperaba es que hayas dejado de ir a clases, sobre todo porque hoy es el examen de Reyes, y parecía que tenías admiración infinita por esa mujer, ya que ibas a ayudarla con lo del rollo ese de la investigación -lo expresó como si fuese aburrido-. ¿Te la tiraste o no? -preguntó directamente.

¿Por qué tuvo que mencionarla? Estuvo evitándola todo ese tiempo, y, efectivamente, no fue a ninguna de las clases solo para no cruzársela si quiera en los pasillos. Colgaba sus llamadas y no leía los mensajes que le mandaba. No estaba siendo lo que se decía como "madura", y a veces se arrepentía, pero una parte de ella quería estar con esa protección y no saber nada más. No podría soportar que Raven no quisiese estar con ella, y que le dijese que había sido una aventura extramatrimonial. No quería pensar que lo que vivieron fue una mentira.

-En mis sueños, muchas veces -rio-. Hay gente más accesible para hincarle el diente -la recorrió con ojos devoradores, y la chica sonrió de forma automática llevándose el pitillo a los labios en actitud sexy. Tenía que volver a ser ella misma, y cuanto antes empezase, seguro que mejor.

Se bajó del muro donde estaban y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, subiéndolas por sus muslos despacio mientras separaba sus piernas para colarse entre ellas. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó, introduciendo la lengua en su boca sin esperar mucho más tiempo. La escuchó jadear y agarrar automáticamente su nuca para acercarla más a ella. Se besaron casi de forma hambrienta y salvaje, e intentó no tener en mente la forma que tenía Raven de hacerlo, porque era en lo único que podía pensar en esos instantes.

Dios, no podía… ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo único que quería era poder besar aquellos labios de nuevo, sentirla contra su piel otra vez y notar cómo enredaba sus dedos entre mechones de su pelo. Procesar que estuviese casada le estaba costando mucho, y más por el fuerte dolor que sentía hasta en los pulmones cuando se acordaba de esos momentos en Los Ángeles, de la habitación llena de flores para ella y de la forma en la que lo hicieron esa noche. ¿Se entregó a Raven y no recibió nada a cambio? Tenía que haber algo, alguna explicación, pero su única respuesta era huir y alejarse de la castaña. No estaba preparada para escuchar la verdad, porque sentía que le iba a doler, y mucho.

Se separó de Michelle, sonriéndole de la misma forma que hacía antes a las chicas, disimulando lo vacía que se sentía por dentro. Agarró el cigarro de su mano, y se lo llevó a los labios, dando una calada, fingiendo que disfrutaba de la forma en la que la miraba.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación? -así lo dijo, esperando que dijese que no, porque no quería acostarse con nadie que no fuese Raven; y, al mismo tiempo, esperando que le dijese que sí, para poder sentir algo distinto a lo que su cuerpo experimentaba.

La chica fue a responder, pero se quedó seria mirando detrás de ella. Se giró y se encontró con Raven con el ceño fruncido observando directamente sus ojos y bajando luego hasta su mano, arrebatándole el cigarro para apagarlo contra el muro.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó con su voz autoritaria de profesora, y casi se echó a llorar allí mismo, porque era muy raro no estar sonriéndose mutuamente- Vuestros compañeros están haciendo el examen, subid para realizarlo vosotras también.

-No he estudiado… -dijo Michelle en un susurro, y Raven la miró.

-Por favor, Steel, inténtalo al menos, en los parciales sacaste buena nota -pidió a la rubia, y la escuchó suspirar cuando Alex empezó a moverse para largarse de allí. No estaba soportando verla tan cerca, y su mente no dejaba de hacerse preguntas. Una detrás de otra-. Woods -la escuchó tras unos minutos caminando en silencio, y dejó que la girase sujetando su brazo. La miró con detenimiento, y odió pensar que era preciosa y, sobre todo, sentir su corazón latiendo con esa intensidad con tan solo su presencia-, ve a hacer el examen, por favor.

-No he estudiado para el examen, Reyes -dijo también su apellido.

-Alexa -cambió el tono-, es tu último año de carrera, no lo eches a perder por lo que ha pasado. Sé que has estudiado y sé que has estado atendiendo en clases… estás más que capacitada para realizar este examen.

-Si me interesara… -dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué hacías fumando? -preguntó, y ambas se miraron fijamente sin decir nada unos segundos- No voy a dejar que te destroces, sé que nunca has fumado.

-¿Más destrozada de lo que estoy, Raven? -le echó en cara y ella se quedó seria- Porque esto -se señaló el pecho, intentando aguantar las lágrimas-, esto no se cura.

-¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí no verte en mis clases, que no me cojas ni el teléfono, que no dejes que te explicase nada de lo ocurrido y encima verte liándote ahí con Steel? -señaló molesta hacia atrás.

-No tienes ningún derecho a echarme eso en cara y lo sabes -se encaró a ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque estoy casada? -dolía más escucharlo de su voz.

-Porque estás casada -dijo en alto, confirmándolo-, y porque yo puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana. Y si me quiero tirar a Michelle, lo hago; al igual que tú te tiras a tu marido -ella apretó la mandíbula antes de contestar, entonces sintió que su pecho se encogía cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te lo he querido decir varias veces, no quería que te enterases de esa forma, ¿sabes? Nunca he querido hacerte daño.

-Pues lo has hecho -contestó, sintiendo ella misma que varias lágrimas caían de los suyos.

-Lo siento mucho, Alex. Te lo he intentado explicar, pero me estás evitando, y entiendo que lo hagas…

-No quiero explicaciones, Raven -sorbió su nariz mientras seguía aguantando las ganas de llorar, a pesar de que fallaba en sus intentos-. No ahora. No estoy bien y no quiero escucharlas.

-Lo siento… -dijo apenada, limpiándose ahora ella unas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

-No necesito tus "lo siento". Lo único que necesitaba era que sintieses lo mismo que yo, y no lo he tenido. Y me siento una imbécil, ¿lo sabes? -sollozó mirándola fijamente, limpiándose la cara con rabia- Me preguntaste que si alguna vez me habían roto el corazón, pues enhorabuena, te llevas el premio. Ahí lo tienes, cuídalo bien, no lo voy a necesitar más. Ahora vuelve con tu marido, fóllatelo, y si no es capaz de satisfacerte, te buscas a otro o a otra con la que experimentar en la cama -dijo sin pensarlo demasiado.

Alex se giró, comenzando a andar para largarse de allí y cerró los ojos al escuchar su voz rota.

-No pierdas el curso entero por esto, Alexa, por favor.

Apretó el puño y se giró, notando las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia la facultad, pasando por su lado sin mirarla, odiando cuando su olor la golpeó. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan bien? ¿Por qué su cuerpo pedía abrazarla bien fuerte sin dejar que se separara de ella?

X X X

Clarke se sobresaltó cuando Lexa la cogió desde atrás por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Joder -dijo sin aliento, y sonrió cuando la morena dejó otro beso en su mejilla.

-Hola a ti también, mi amor -sonrió y Clarke se giró para devolverle los besos que le había regalado, pero ella decidió dárselo en los labios. Dios, solo habían pasado unas horas separadas por culpa de las clases y el trabajo de Clarke, y ya estaba necesitada de esa boca.

Se estaba acostumbrando a despertarse esos últimos días a su lado, ya que Octavia pasaba más tiempo fuera de su habitación que dentro de ella. Así que Clarke disfrutaba de esos ojos verdes llenos de amor y a esas sonrisas arrebatadoras desde que se levantaba por la mañana. Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía miedo.

-Me has dado un buen susto -Lexa ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Pensabas que era tu amante secreta y que estabas a punto de ser descubierta? -preguntó seria, y Clarke rio pegándole en la mejilla suavemente.

-Qué idiota eres -la cogió del mentón con su mano y la acercó para juntar sus labios otra vez-. No hay nadie más -susurró aún sobre sus labios-. Mi novia me tiene satisfecha en todos los sentidos.

-Mmm… ¿en todos?

-En todos -mordió el labio inferior de Lexa y ambas jadearon.

-Joder, qué mal me pones con tan solo dos palabras -rio divertida. Clarke también rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Cómo está Alex? -preguntó, y Lexa suspiró mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar.

-No lo sé, hoy no me ha contestado las llamadas. Estoy algo preocupada…

-Estoy segura de que no le ha pasado nada.

-Lo sé, no es eso. Es que no puedo evitar pensar que está evitando hablar con todos, no solo conmigo, y, ya la conoces, a ella le encanta hablar…

-Si… -sonrió a medias- Deberíamos ir a animarla un poco -propuso y miró a Lexa de reojo-. Lex, yo tampoco sabía que Raven estaba casada. Y de haberlo sabido y de haber sabido que Alex…

-Lo sé, mi amor -besó la mano que la rubia tenia entrelazada con la suya-. Supongo que era algo imposible de saber. Parece que la profesora Reyes es alguien que mantiene su vida personal en secreto… y, además, mentirosa -murmuró ofendida.

-Lex… -suspiró- Raven es buena persona, ya te lo dije. No la juzgues si no la conoces.

-No quiero hacerlo, mi amor, de verdad… Sabes que yo no soy así, pero ver a Alex tan mal fue muy duro. Sabes que es lo que más quiero, lo que… -respiró hondo- Alex es todo para mí, Clarke -se detuvo mirando a lo lejos cómo unos chicos reían en un grupo que estaba sentado en el césped del campus-. Si alguien le hace daño, también me lo hace a mí.

-Lo sé. Sé que tú y Alex estáis muy unidas, créeme -frunció el ceño recordando lo que había pasado meses atrás cuando las gemelas se habían intercambiado y ella resultó ser la "víctima" en esa ocasión-. Nadie es perfecto, y Raven cometió un error. Y he tenido muchas conversaciones con ella, y jamás la he visto tan seria y triste, créeme. Esa mujer siempre está sonriente… -se aferró al brazo de su novia- Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees? -preguntó divertida y Lexa la miró pensativa.

Supuso que se estaba refiriendo a ellas y a cómo Clarke la había perdonado una vez.

-Yo no te oculté que estaba casada…

-No, me ocultaste que tenías una gemela -Lexa puso una mueca mirando al frente otra vez.

-Solo quiero que Alex sea feliz, Clarke.

-Con Raven parecía feliz -le apretó el brazo-, pero sabes que a veces las mejores cosas, las que valen la pena, son las más difíciles -Lexa la miró de reojo.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sabia?

-¡Oye! -le pegó y Lexa sonrió- Siempre lo he sido.

-Es cierto -le dio un beso en la frente-. Venga, vamos a animar a mi bollito. Si está de ánimo, podríamos ir al cine o algo…

X X X

Alex masticó con fuerza el chicle de menta que estaba en su boca. Se había comprado una cajetilla de cigarros al pasar por un estanco, y había caído en la tentación de fumar otra vez; y es que no sabía por qué, pero de alguna forma aplacaba un poco el enorme vacío que sentía día sí y día también en su interior. Se alegró un poco cuando vio a Lexa y a Clarke en la puerta de su habitación charlando animadamente con Luna.

-Deja de mentirles, anda -las interrumpió dándole un pellizco en la cintura a su amiga y luego acercándose para abrazar a su gemela. Su olor siempre la hacía sentirse mejor, como en casa-. Cualquier cosa que os diga, es falsa.

-¿No te has comido dos botes de helado tu sola? -preguntó Clarke con media sonrisa.

-Eso es porque he estado haciendo el doble de ejercicio, cuñadita -le pegó con el dedo en la nariz-. En realidad, esta zorra me ha sabido cuidar -le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna.

-Deja de babearme, Woods -se limpió fingiendo asco, pero acabó sonriendo-. Me alegra verte más animada hoy -miró su reloj de muñeca y suspiró-. Os dejo, que he quedado con unos amigos.

-¿Sin mí? -Alexa fingió estar ofendida, llevándose la mano al pecho.

-Últimamente no paras por aquí… -se defendió Luna.

-¿Y para qué están los mensajes?

-No voy a dormir aquí -la ignoró, y Alex le pellizcó el costado con sonrisa pícara, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Se despidió de Lexa y de Clarke con media sonrisa y a Alexa le dio en el culo un pequeño golpe cuando se echó hacia atrás, evitando su beso. Cuando caminó por el pasillo, la mayor de las Woods se quedó mirando la parte trasera de su amiga antes de mirar a Clarke.

-¿A que tiene un culo precioso? -cambió la vista a su hermana- Espero que no te importe que tu novia opine -Lexa sonrió.

-¿Dónde estabas? -Alex hizo una pompa con el chicle y después sonrió ampliamente.

-Me alegra que lo preguntes, bebé -abrió la puerta de la habitación con solemnidad-. Pasad, por favor -las dos chicas, confundidas, la obedecieron.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Lexa levantó una ceja al ver cómo se quitaba el abrigo, la chaqueta de cuero y después comenzaba a subirse la camiseta. Miró a su novia de reojo, y notó que se estaba poniendo un poco roja.

-¿Qué coño haces? -exclamó alarmada cuando Alex se bajó un poco el sujetador para dejar salir uno de sus pechos.

Entonces ambas notaron que tenía un piercing en el pezón. Era plateado y brillaba en medio de la pequeña hinchazón. Lexa tuvo que aceptar que le quedaba muy bien, pero se estremeció al imaginar lo que debía doler.

-Por favor, rubia, si tú ya has visto dos iguales a estas -dijo Alex de pronto, y Lexa observó cómo Clarke se tapaba los ojos-. Y estoy segura de que te las comes a diario.

-Alex… -le advirtió Lexa divertida.

-¿Qué? -se encogió de hombros- ¿A que mola? -se acercó para que Lexa lo observara mejor.

-Sí, y debe doler horrores -arrugó la cara.

-No, en realidad me está doliendo un poco más ahora, pero mientras me lo hacían no -pasó el dedo por la aureola, sin tocar su reciente perforación-. Me han dicho que el dolor pasa -se encogió de hombros-, y se convertirá en placer -sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Por qué te ha dado por hacerte eso?

-Ya puedes mirar, rubia -rio Alex colocándose todo en su sitio.

-Ha sido uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida -dijo Clarke con el ceño fruncido-, pero debo decir que te ha quedado muy bien.

-Gracias -asintió una vez-. Y, para responder tu pregunta, bebé: no me ha "dado" nada. Llevo tiempo queriéndomelo hacer -Lexa puso una mueca.

-Ya… ¿Y no te vas a arrepentir luego?

-Claro que no.

-Alex…

-Estoy bien, Lexa. En serio -frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente-. Me apetecía hacérmelo hoy, y es sexy -se tiró en la cama, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza-. Necesito aumentar mi sensualidad ahora que volveré a por las nenas -Clarke miró a su cuñada algo preocupada.

-No me quiero meter, pero escucha a Raven, Alex. Estoy segura de que todo tiene una explicación -Alex cambió la sonrisa de forma automática, cerrando los ojos para respirar hondo.

-Seguro que la tiene, rubita, pero ahora mismo todo duele demasiado y no quiero saber la verdad.

El móvil de Clarke comenzó a sonar y se disculpó con su novia y su cuñada antes de atender la llamada. Lexa se sentó al lado de Alex y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que no estás bien, no me mientas -dijo con un susurro dulce. Alex apretó la mandíbula y apartó la vista.

-No, pero lo estaré -Lexa acarició el pelo de su hermana.

-Sabes que estoy y estaré a tu lado siempre, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, bebé -sonrió entristecida-, pero te pones mandona cuando estás en modo protectora.

-No estoy en modo protectora…

-Sí lo estás -rio-, y te entiendo. Yo estaría igual… -cogió la mano de Lexa- Pero no quiero que tú y Clarke estéis pendientes de mí todo el tiempo. Follad y haced bebés -dijo divertida-. Yo estaré bien -Lexa asintió con media sonrisa, y después le dio una colleja cariñosa.

-Chicas… -Clarke interrumpió el momento- Era Bell, está en una fiesta y quiere que nos unamos. Dice que hay muchas nenas, Alex -alzó las cejas varias veces y la chica se puso de pie sin tardar un segundo más.

-Creo que te has convertido en mi cuñada favorita -le dijo Alex abrazándola, pero la rubia se separó de ella y frunció el ceño.

-¿No soy la única que tienes? -miró a su novia- ¿Algo que decir? -Lexa rio también poniéndose de pie.

-Venga, vamos a esa fiesta -la cogió de la mano y Clarke se hizo la ofendida, pero la morena acabó robándole un beso.

X X X

Como siempre y como en todas las fiestas de fraternidades, aquello era una puta locura, pero Lexa estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a ella. Y, mientras los dedos de Clarke estuvieran entrelazados los suyos y la rubia la mirara con esos ojos del color del cielo, podrían estar en China, que a ella no le importaría. Siempre y cuando Clarke estuviese, eso era todo lo que le importaba.

-Creo que después de las notas que saqué en los últimos exámenes, necesito unas diez cervezas más -se quejó Bellamy, dándole un sorbo a su botellín. Le parecía graciosa la forma en la que lo agarraba, con su dedo meñique hacia arriba, para no perder la clase.

-¿Tan malas han sido? -se interesó Lexa, notando que Bellamy no dejaba de mirar hacia otro lado, donde estaba su novio con su grupo de amigos de siempre. A veces se preguntaba qué le había visto a Roan, pero después recordaba que, probablemente, eso que había visto estaba dentro de sus pantalones, y se le quitaban las ganas de descubrirlo.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? -Clarke rio al ver la cara de asco de Lexa.

-Me han venido cosas desagradables a la mente.

-Espero que no sean tus exámenes, los míos han sido horribles -insistió Bellamy con resignación. Los tres miraron hacia un lado y vieron a Alexa charlando con una chica morena, mientras esta estaba apoyada en la pared y el brazo de Alex estaba a un lado de su cabeza, evitando que se escapara. Aunque por el lenguaje corporal de la chica, Lexa dudaba que quisiera escapar-. La fiera vuelve al ataque -comentó mirando de nuevo hacia donde estaba Roan, que parecía ignorarlo por completo.

-De verdad, odio que actué como si no te conociese... -le dijo Clarke a su amigo.

-Yo también, yo también -suspiró y siguió mirando a su macho. Últimamente las cosas en la relación habían estado tensas, y Bellamy sentía que a Roan no le importaban sus sentimientos.

-Te mereces algo mejor, siempre te lo voy a decir -Clarke le dio un sorbo a su cerveza mientras miraba el perfil de su novia, que a su vez observaba concentrada a su hermana de una forma protectora que le parecía adorable-. Te mereces a alguien que esté locamente enamorado de ti, tanto que no le importe gritárselo al mundo. Que no le importe tener una cita en el coche contigo mientras coméis comida basura y habláis de cualquier cosa. Mereces a alguien que te quiera sin condiciones -miró de nuevo a Bellamy y vio que tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Le quiero…

-Lo sé -Clarke miró hacia allí y frunció el ceño cuando tres de los chicos que estaban con Roan comenzaron a mirar hacia donde estaban ellos.

De pronto, los chicos comenzaron a acercarse mientras Roan parecía inquieto. Se detuvieron delante de ellos dos y notó que llamaba la atención de Lexa, que dejó de mirar a su hermana para ver por qué esos chicos habían ido hasta allí. Los tres eran altos y fornidos, dos rubios y el tercero con rasgos latinos. Miraron a Bellamy fijamente con las manos en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas del equipo de rugby, que con tanto orgullo llevaban puesta.

-¿Qué estás mirando tanto, maricón? -preguntó uno con voz grave- ¿Se te pone dura cuando nos ves? -los otros rieron.

-¿Quién ha dicho que te estaba mirando a ti? -Bellamy se puso de pie, poniéndose a su altura. Su amigo podía ser muy delicado, pero también estaba fuerte- No te ofendas, pero eres feo de cojones.

-No deberías estar aquí, puto enfermo -siguió diciendo el chico-. ¿Sabes lo que les hacemos a los maricones como tú? -susurró con la mandíbula apretada- Les partimos las costillas. Porque estás jodidamente enfermo, come pollas -Bellamy rio.

-¿Come pollas? ¿Ese es tu mejor insulto, nene? -le acarició la mejilla y el chico se puso rojo de la rabia apartando su mano- Me encanta comer pollas, así que no me insultas. Y, si tanto de molesta, será por algo… Igual a ti también te gusta y estás frustrado -el chico rugió y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que Bellamy perdiera el equilibrio.

Cuando cayó en el suelo, el chico rubio se tiró sobre él, comenzando a pegarle. La gente ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y, de pronto, todo era un caos.

Clarke se lanzó sobre el chico rubio para defender a su amigo, intentando que se quitase de encima suya, pero el que parecía latino la empujó con fuerza, haciéndole daño en el proceso.

-¡No la toques, hijo de puta! -Lexa apareció, dándole un par de golpes en la mandíbula y después un gancho que hizo que el chico acabase en el suelo. No solía usar sus conocimientos de lucha para esas cosas, pero ver cómo agredía a Clarke le había hecho perder el control.

El tercero de los chicos arremetió contra la morena al ver que agredía a su amigo y allí fue cuando Alex apareció como una exhalación, lanzándose a la espalda del chico. Todo se volvió aún más caos, con puños, patadas e incluso sillas que iban y venían. Alexa mordió con fuerza el hombro del que intentaba golpear a su hermana, y este la cogió sin miramientos lanzándola al suelo, provocando que cayera sobre su mano. Un gran dolor recorrió su dedo meñique, pero no le dio importancia, cogió una silla y la estampó contra la cintura del chico, mientras Lexa le daba una elegante y fuerte patada al que aún daba puñetazos a Bellamy. Clarke se arrodilló al lado de su amigo, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza y con mucha preocupación al verlo ensangrentado.

Escucharon unas sirenas que alertaban de la llegada de la policía al campus, consiguiendo que los tres amigos de Roan desaparecieran corriendo y protestando por los golpes que habían recibido.

-¿Estás bien, bebé? -le preguntó Alex algo excitada y eufórica. En realidad, había sentido una gran liberación al golpear a ese imbécil. Nadie tocaba a su gemela.

-Sí, estoy bien -miró enseguida a donde estaba Clarke con Bellamy. La gente había comenzado a salir de allí para no tener nada que ver con la policía-. Deberías irte -le dijo a su hermana y vio que movía la mano con una mueca dolor-. ¿Estás herida?

-No es nada. Y no me voy a ir -Lexa suspiró y le alborotó el pelo, acercándose a su novia y a su amigo.

-¿Estáis bien? -Bellamy se sentó con una mueca de dolor.

-Para que luego digan que los maricones solo sabemos llorar -se quejó-. Al menos le he arañado bien la cara -dijo orgulloso y, en ese momento, los policías entraron, calmando el ambiente.

X X X

Lexa se miró las manos mientras el agua del grifo caía sobre ellas: tenía los nudillos rojos; y se sentía un poco mal por haber participado en una pelea. Eso iba contra todos sus principios y contra toda la ética del deporte que tanto adoraba. Les habían puesto amonestaciones a todos los involucrados en la pelea; por suerte no había pasado de allí. Era la primera vez que participaba en una revuelta como esa, pero no iba a dejar que esos homófobos golpearan a su amigo y agredieran a su chica.

Levantó la vista y vio a Clarke entrando y apoyándose en la puerta cerrada. Se miraron a través del espejo y a Lexa le llamó la atención la forma en la que su novia la estaba mirando.

-¿Bellamy está bien?

-Él y Alex se están tomando unas cervezas antes de irse. Dicen que se las merecen -la morena sonrió, aún tenía un poco de adrenalina en el cuerpo. Sintió cómo Clarke se pegaba a su cuerpo atrapándola entre sus pechos y la encimera del lavamanos-. Y yo tengo que decir que tú te mereces otra cosa…

-¿El qué?

-Me has puesto muy cachonda -Lexa soltó una risita.

-¿Qué? -preguntó divertida, y jadeó cuando las manos de Clarke se volvieron traviesas: una, apretando uno de sus pechos sobre la camisa y, la otra, acariciando su entrepierna sobre los vaqueros- Clarke… -la rubia dejó un beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

-Verte allí en modo protector, lanzando patadas y puñetazos… pff -gimió al sentir la humedad de Lexa incluso por encima de los vaqueros, por la forma que tenía de presionarse sus dedos y cómo las caderas de su chica comenzaron a moverse, buscando más contacto-. Tengo ganas de comértelo, Lex. Ahora -apretó un poco más su entrepierna y Lexa abrió ambas piernas como reflejo, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Has cerrado la puerta? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Sí. Gírate -susurró y su novia la obedeció. Se miraron y sonrieron antes de que Clarke devorara su boca mientras comenzaba a quitar el botón y la cremallera de sus vaqueros-. Dime… ¿Quieres mi boca entre tus piernas? ¿Quieres correrte con mi lengua?

-Joder, sí -Lexa jadeó excitada con esas palabras y con la forma en la que Clarke la tocaba y la miraba, y la cogió suavemente por el pelo con una sonrisa-. Quiero que seas una niña buena y me hagas gritar tu nombre.

-No puedes gritar, mi amor. Nadie puede escucharnos -dejó besos en su cuello y se arrodilló frente a ella, bajando a la vez los vaqueros y las bragas de la morena en el proceso, sintiendo aún los dedos de su novia en su pelo.

Lexa echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lengua de Clarke recorrió su humedad de forma lánguida y después se concentraba en su clítoris, moviéndose de forma rápida, chupando de vez en cuando, mientras miraba hacia arriba y veía cómo Lexa intentaba no gritar. Los ojos de la morena se conectaron con los suyos y notó cómo sostenía con más fuerza su cabeza, impidiendo que se apartara. Eso la excitó mucho más y comenzó a chupar y a lamer con mayor ímpetu, sintiendo cómo empapaba su boca y cómo su sabor la inundaba. Y, Dios, Lexa era deliciosa, no podría cansarse nunca de tenerla en su boca.

Lexa se había comenzado a humedecer desde el momento en el que la rubia le había dicho que estaba muy excitada y que quería comerle todo. Y ver sus ojos mientras estaba allí frente a ella era demasiado, sabía que debía estar muy, pero que muy, mojada. Quizás la adrenalina que aún sentía por su cuerpo tenía que ver, pero estaba segura de que estaba a punto de correrse como una adolescente a la que le hacían sexo oral por primera vez. Pero, joder, Clarke era una experta y la forma en la que sus ojos azules la estaban mirando mientras su lengua no dejaba de moverse la tenía al borde del abismo. Apretó con fuerza su pelo y volvió a gemir echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Clarke… -los gemidos que salían de su garganta, y su mano aún cogiendo con fuerza su cabeza, hicieron que Clarke gimiera sin dejar de mover su boca, de puro gusto, de puro placer. Cogió con fuerza la cintura de Lexa y metió su mano debajo de la camisa, masajeando uno de sus pechos por encima del sujetador, notando cómo la morena comenzaba a temblar y sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes y más seguidos- ¡Ah, ah, ah! -sintió cómo se sostenía con más fuerza en su cabeza y arqueaba su cuerpo. Clarke siguió moviendo su lengua con una sonrisa sin apartarse de su humedad, hasta que Lexa aflojó su agarre y pudo ponerse de pie para besarla en los labios.

Se miraron y sonrieron mientras Lexa se colocaba la ropa en su lugar y volvía a besar a Clarke de forma sensual, haciendo que la rubia gimiera en su boca de puro placer, disfrutando aún del sabor de la morena.

Lexa rio, empujándola hacia el interior de uno de los baños, susurrándole con voz sexy que era su turno.

X X X

Su padre acababa de recogerla para llevarla al hospital porque, ese dolor que sentía en la mano ya era muy sospechoso. Su dedo meñique probablemente estaba roto. Sabía que estaba enfadado por su rostro, y era muy raro verle con el semblante tan serio y con el ceño arrugado; lo normal era verle la cara iluminada y que soltase cualquier tontería tras otra. No era el caso.

-Lo siento, papá… -suspiró, mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

-Pensé que eso de meteros en peleas se quedó muy atrás, cuando teníais diez años. Creo que tu madre y yo os hemos enseñado bien que esa no es la solución.

-Y lo habéis hecho -rebatió, mirándolo ahora-, pero ¿qué querías? ¿Que viese cómo pegaban entre tres tíos gigantes a un amigo mío, a Lexa y a Clarke? Ni de coña van a dar una paliza a alguien importante para mí delante de mis narices -zanjó el tema.

-Yo cuando tenía tu edad también era un bruto -confesó tras unos minutos en silencio, donde solo escuchaban la música que salía en la radio, y Alex miró su dedo dolorido mientras lo escuchaba: estaba morado, y algo doblado hacia un lado. Menuda mierda-. Entonces conocí a tu madre, me cambio a base de sexo -sonrió entonces el hombre-. Buenos tiempos, ahora mejores -dio un suave golpe en el muslo de su hija.

-No creo que lo que querías decirme con lo de que eras un bruto es que tienes buen sexo con mamá… -murmuró- Cosa que no me interesa, muchas gracias.

-La cosa, hija, es que la violencia no es la solución. Esos chicos van a seguir persiguiendo al tal Bellamy les hayas pegado o no, porque son así de cerrados, lo que tenéis que hacer son otras estrategias.

-¿Hablamos con ellos mientras nos tomamos un té? -dijo irónica, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-Estás imposible últimamente, Alexa -bufó el padre-. No, ¿no crees que es mejor simplemente pasar de ellos? Sin comunicación ni física ni verbal. No existen, cuanto menos existan para vosotros, menos existiréis para ellos.

-Muy bien -aceptó, sin querer alargar más la conversación, miró su móvil y vio que Lexa le había mandado un mensaje-. Lex dice que ya está en el hospital con Clarke -anunció.

-No sé qué te ha pasado, hija -escuchó su voz preocupada-, pero sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad? -ella murmuró afirmando, continuando con la mirada fija en la ventana- ¿Te acuerdas de Stephan Klein? -nada más escuchó ese nombre, un desagradable sentimiento le apretó el estómago. Miró a su padre y lo vio señalando algo, se inclinó sobre la guantera para poder seguir lo que su índice apuntaba y frunció el ceño- Esa es su casa -vio una enorme casa rodeada de un inmenso jardín-. Ahí tiene a su mujer encerrada día sí, día también. Y parece super enamorado de ella cuando la presenta a la gente -sonrió irónico-. Menudo cabrón. Tener una mujer para no hacerle ni caso… -bufó- Las malas lenguas dicen que es un tanto agresivo en casa, no quiero ni pensar que le pega a esa pobre chica. Aunque nada más había que ver la forma en que la agarraba. ¿No lo viste? -preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Alexa.

"Ahí tiene a su esposa encerrada día sí, día también". Esa no era la casa de Raven. Raven no vivía en esa+- gigantesca casa, ella vivía en un piso de sesenta metros cuadrados junto al campus. "Tener una mujer para no hacerle caso". "Parece super enamorado de ella cuando la presenta a la gente". Su corazón se encogía cada vez más en su pecho, y sintió las ganas de llorar de nuevo. "No quiero ni pensar que le pega a esa pobre chica". Le vinieron flashes del momento en el que los vio juntos, la forma que tenía de agarrar su brazo o su cintura. Cómo la tenía a la vista siempre. Cómo se logró escapar unos minutos para pedirle perdón y que, por favor, no dijese que la conocía.

¿Qué estaba pasando? De lo que estaba segura es que el "ahí tiene a su esposa encerrada día sí, día también" no concordaba con sus horarios lectivos o cuando estaba en el gimnasio o cuando, simplemente, estaba en su piso, o con ella en Los Ángeles...

Joder… Mierda… ¿Qué había hecho? Se había ido y quizás Raven la necesitaba más que nunca. Abrió su conversación en el móvil y se sintió peor cuando vio sus intentos de disculpas y de quedar con ella para explicarle las cosas.

 **Alex:** Estoy preparada para que hablemos, Raven. Siento haberme comportado de esta forma contigo.

X X X

Clarke casi sonrió cuando vio cómo Gerard, su suegro, reñía a Alexa como si tuviera diez años. Se notaba cuánto la quería y cuánto se preocupaba por ella, por ambas. Cuando el hombre llegó al lado de su novia, la saludó con un beso en la frente y luego también se llevó su reprimenda por la pelea. Sin embargo, Lexa estaba ilesa, mientras que Alex no había tenido tanta suerte. Se preguntaba si afectaría de alguna forma a la participación de su cuñada en el equipo de fútbol.

-Lo sé, papá, pero como te dijo Alex, no íbamos a dejar que pegaran a nuestro amigo. Además, uno de esos idiotas también agredió a Clarke -entonces su suegro se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola, Clarke -la chica se acercó saludándole también-. ¿Tú también fuiste parte de esta tontería? -preguntó, pero su voz sonaba divertida.

-Bellamy es mi mejor amigo -se justificó algo sonrojada.

-Papá, estoy bien, estamos bien -siguió diciendo Alex, y Clarke notó que había algo en su mirada. Algo había cambiado… pero ¿el qué?-. Es más, debería irme… -Lexa la cogió por la parte de atrás de la cazadora.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que no te miren esa mano -dijo de forma dura, aunque cariñosa-. ¿O vas a esperar a que el entrenador se entere?

-No se va a enterar, porque nadie le va a decir nada.

-Inténtalo -Alex miró a su gemela con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego suspiró caminando hacia la puerta de emergencias.

Todos la siguieron y enseguida sentaron a Alex en una de las camillas para esperar a algún medico de turno. Lexa se quedó alejada y Clarke supuso que estaba convenciendo a su padre de que no se preocupara, que ya llevarían ellas a Alex en el coche. Según había escuchado, le habían llamado del trabajo.

Alex se estaba inspeccionando el dedo cuando la doctora llegó y se le quedó mirando. Cuando la morena alzó la vista, frunció el ceño, y Clarke miró la cara de la doctora. Era bastante joven y tenía una piel muy pálida, o quizás solo estaba pálida por la situación, pero ¿por qué? ¿Nunca había visto un dedo roto?

Clarke alzó ambas cejas cuando la doctora se acercó a Alex y la abrazó con fuerza. La cara de su cuñada era todo un poema. La rubia la miró interrogante mientras la mujer seguía abrazándola y Alex le hizo saber con la mirada que no entendía qué demonios estaba pasando. Se preguntó si sería una de las tantas conquistas de Alexa, pero la chica seguía muy confundida por el gesto.

Lexa llegó a su lado mirando la escena también con el ceño fruncido, y cuando la doctora se separó de su gemela y se giró, Lexa abrió mucho los ojos, tragando con fuerza antes de hablar.

-¿Amber?

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **Teorías, comentarios, aplausos, insultos, besos...**

 **Todo es bien recibido.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

Amber Aldrich.

Ese nombre se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras veía cómo Lexa preparaba las cosas en el gimnasio para empezar su primera clase de defensa personal. Tras lo que había pasado en aquella fiesta y de que corriera el rumor de que había habido un par de ataques a chicas en el campus, Lexa había insistido para que Clarke aprendiera algunos movimientos; y ese día había sido el elegido. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido dos noches atrás, cuando esa chica había aparecido y casi pudo percibir cómo su novia sufría una bajada de tensión muy literal.

…

 _-¿Amber? -había preguntado Lexa muy sorprendida._

 _-Oh… -la chica miró a Alex, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Clarke supuso que se había dado cuenta de que había estado abrazando a la gemela equivocada- Yo… pensé… que tú eras… -murmuró casi tartamudeando con un notable y odioso acento inglés._

 _-No, yo soy Alexa -respondió la morena con un poco de malhumor-. ¿Esta es la perra inglesa? -preguntó entonces mirando a su hermana, que aun parecía en shock. Clarke miró el rostro de su novia y vio cosas que no pudo descifrar; y, de alguna forma, sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, porque, si alguien te ha dejado de importar, no reaccionas de esa forma._

 _-Supongo que lo soy -respondió Amber. Sus ojos y los de Lexa seguían conectados._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí? -intentó sonar firme Lexa, pero estaba algo incomoda mirando de reojo a Clarke, que seguía observando la escena con esa extraña sensación en su pecho. No tuvo otra reacción que coger su mano, consiguiendo que sus ojos verdes enfocasen los suyos, percatándose de que parecían mortificados._

 _-Estoy… bueno… haciendo mis practicas aquí. E-es una larga historia._

 _-Seguro que lo es, Ashley, seguro que lo es -se entrometió Alex._

 _-Amber. Amber Aldrich -la corrigió la chica._

 _-Lo que sea -se puso de pie-. No pienso dejar que me toques el dedo con tus manazas de traidora._

 _-Alex… -la regañó Lexa._

 _-Está bien, supongo que me lo merezco -Amber sonrió a medias con algo de tristeza-. Lexa me habló mucho de ti y de lo protectora que eres -comentó metiendo las manos dentro de su bata-. Y de lo mucho que te quiere -miró de nuevo a Lexa, y Clarke rechinó los dientes. ¿Por qué coño tenía que mirar así a su novia? Entonces Amber pareció notar sus manos unidas y enseguida miró a Clarke, entendiendo la situación._

 _-Pues yo también la quiero un montón y, como te imaginarás, no eres mi persona favorita en el mundo -la miró fijamente la mayor de las gemelas-. Además, Clarke es mucho más guapa, bebé -finalizó, y Clarke casi sonríe porque su cuñada se pusiera de su lado._

 _-Llamaré a alguien más para que te revise la mano -dijo Amber antes de mirar a Lexa-. ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? -le preguntó, y Lexa pareció no saber qué decir, tensándose._

 _-No -respondió mirando a su ex–. No creo que haya nada de qué hablar, Amber._

 _-Lexa…_

 _-Ha dicho que no -dijo esta vez Alex-. Y me está doliendo más el dedo, necesito que me atiendan -le enseñó la mano. Amber simplemente asintió y se fue._

 _Clarke odiaba a los ex, porque parecían que siempre aparecían para complicar las cosas. ¿Alguna vez un ex se materializaba para ser de ayuda? No. Apretó los dedos de la morena y la atrajo un poco para susurrarle._

 _-¿Estás bien? -Lexa forzó una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-No te preocupes. Solo… -parece que le costó encontrar las palabras para finalizar la frase- me sorprendió verla aquí._

 _…_

Y Clarke podía entender eso, pero desde entonces Lexa había estado algo distraída y no había tocado si quiera el tema, como si no hubiese pasado. Sabía que, desde ese día, la situación la estaba mortificando y le asustaba que no se lo contara. ¿Y si se habían visto y ella no lo sabía? ¿Y si Lexa estaba teniendo dudas? ¿Segundos pensamientos? Ver a tu ex puede remover muchas cosas.

Maldita Amber Aldrich.

-¿Lista, mi amor? -Lexa se detuvo frente a ella- Dame las manos -Clarke la obedeció mirándola fijamente mientras Lexa se las vendaba de forma experta; parecía pensativa y distante. ¿Por qué coño no hablaba con ella?-. Recuerda siempre hacer esto de la forma correcta cuando vayas a entrenar. Es importante -miró a Clarke-. ¿Me estás escuchando? -preguntó tras un rato- ¿Por qué frunces así el ceño?

-Por nada -respondió adusta, apartándose, y la morena la miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada más.

-Vamos a comenzar con un poco de estiramiento y calentamiento. Luego te enseñaré algunos golpes básicos y, por último, los movimientos más complicados. ¿Está bien? -Clarke no respondió, simplemente comenzó a mover los pies y los hombros. Lo cierto era que necesitaba descargar toda la tensión que tenía acumulada.

Comenzaron estirando los músculos un poco y luego saltaron la cuerda. Obviamente Clarke se cansó mucho más rápido, ya que no estaba acostumbrada al ejercicio cardiovascular. Además, tenía que añadir que, si hubiese estado de otro humor, ver el abdomen de Lexa descubierto con ese top negro y sudado de esa forma tan sexy, la habría puesto bastante cachonda; pero, en ese momento, solo podía pensar en que Amber probablemente habría admirado y besado ese abdomen también. Apretó los dientes y se preparó cuando vio a Lexa acercarse con las almohadillas para empezar a lanzar sus primeros golpes.

-Bien, la forma correcta… -comenzó a decir Lexa colocándose detrás de la rubia. Clarke sintió su olor cítrico y su piel sudada, y contuvo la respiración. Vale, quizás Lexa aún seguía excitándola, aunque estuviera enfadada y ella ni siquiera se diera cuenta. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? Agradeció que estuvieran completamente solas en aquel lugar ya que habían ido cuando estaba cerrado, pero su novia era muy amiga del portero y hacía entrenamientos extras fuera de horario-… para lanzar un puñetazo es posicionarte así -sintió sus manos en su cintura y cómo bajaba hasta sus piernas para indicarle la posición. Sus dedos se deslizaron luego a lo largo de sus brazos y Clarke tragó con fuerza cuando sus pechos se pegaron más con su espalda-. Y el puño debe ir justo así -le indicó susurrando cerca de su oído-. Debes girar correctamente el cuerpo.

Clarke se humedeció los labios y se giró. Ambos rostros muy cerca y notó como su novia miraba su boca rápidamente con media sonrisa. Clarke hizo el amago de besarla, pero se apartó notando cómo Lexa suspiraba tras haber estado receptiva a aceptarlo.

-Venga, quiero dar esos puñetazos -Lexa sonrió dándole los guantes y luego colocándose frente a ella con las almohadillas.

-Recuerda el movimiento de cintura -la instruyó y Clarke golpeó el objeto, haciendo que la mano de Lexa se fuese hacia atrás-. Joder -dijo la morena sorprendida por la fuerza. Clarke comenzó a pegar con mucha intensidad y rabia, y Lexa comenzó a caminar hacia atrás sorprendida-. Clarke, espera… -le dijo al ver que la rubia estaba lanzando puñetazos de forma desesperada-. Mi amor, espera, espera -la detuvo yéndose sobre ella-. Ey… -la cogió por los hombros- Así no es como se hace -la corrigió, pero notó que los ojos de Clarke estaban cristalinos- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? -la rubia apretó mucho los dientes. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de rabia y frustración.

¡¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?!

-Nada, Lexa, no me pasa nada -la apartó, dándole la espalda.

-Clarke…

-No. Sigamos -se secó las lágrimas con el dorso-. Si no sabes a estas alturas qué es lo que me pasa, no te lo pienso decir.

-¿Pero sí te pasa algo? -preguntó confundida- No puedo leerte la mente, cariño -la rubia sintió ganas de seguir pegándole a esas almohadillas.

-Eres imbécil -soltó de repente Clarke, arrepintiéndose automáticamente de haber dicho eso, y Lexa se sorprendió. No quería que en su relación hubiese esa clase de cosas e insultos, pero era la frustración la que hablaba por ella-. Lo siento, no quise decir eso -se disculpó.

-¿Es por Amber? -preguntó entonces la morena preocupada.

Joder, ¡por fin!

-Sí, Lexa, es por Amber. Sé que no has dejado de pensar en ella y en lo que pasó en el hospital. Y no te atrevas a decir que no es así -exclamó dando vueltas por el lugar. Lexa la siguió y Clarke se giró hablando otra vez-. Pero ahora no quiero hablar del tema. Y no, no es un ataque de celos. Lo que me molesta es que no me cuentes las cosas y que no me digas cómo te sientes tú.

-Clarke…

-Ponlas -le dijo señalando las almohadillas.

-Clarke…

-Ponlas, por favor -Lexa suspiró, obedeciéndola un poco a regañadientes.

Se sentía fatal por hacer sentir así a Clarke. No se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento hasta ese momento, pero haber vuelto a ver a Amber la había trastocado un poco. Y no es que tuviese dudas acerca de lo que sentía por su novia actual ni que quisiese volar a los brazos de su ex, pero verla allí había sido un fuerte impacto emocional. Todos los recuerdos que tenía con ellas se agolparon en su mente y, de repente, sentía otra vez ese dolor en el pecho. Al fin y al cabo, no habían pasado más de siete meses desde que volvió de Inglaterra con el corazón roto y con unas ganas horribles de estar otra vez con su hermana.

-Solo para que lo sepas -jadeó al sentir el fuerte golpe de Clarke en una de las almohadillas-: no estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos sobre nosotras -otro golpe. Cambió de posición la almohadilla-. Pégale con el puño hacia arriba. Eso es -dejó que sus palabras se internalizaran en la cabeza de su novia, y que terminara de dejar salir su frustración.

- _Entonces-¿por-qué-no-hablas-con-migo?_ -comenzó a preguntar dando golpes para, finalmente, darle un empujón a Lexa aún muy frustrada. La chica se tambaleó y miró a su novia fijamente.

-Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque no pensé que tú…

-¿Lo notara? -inspiró hondo- Vi como la mirabas, Lexa.

-No -negó también con la cabeza-. Ya te lo dije, no tiene nada que ver con ella. Es… -lamió sus labios y cambió sus palabras- Clarke, no esperaba verla y ha sido como si me lo restregaran todo en la cara otra vez. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo -respondió la rubia mientras ambas se miraban desde cierta distancia-, pero me duele que me apartes.

-Lo siento.

-No, estoy cansada de que hagas las cosas y luego solo digas que lo sientes.

-No es mi culpa que tu exageres todo -contestó Lexa a la defensiva, y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando vio que la cara de Clarke se tensaba aún más y que se quitaba los guantes de forma brusca dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar-. Clarke… Clarke, lo siento. No quería que sonara de esa forma -la cogió del brazo y, gracias a que ambas estaban sudadas, fue muy fácil para la rubia soltarse de su agarre.

Se giró y se miraron con las respiraciones entrecortadas por el ejercicio, el momento y la discusión. Lexa intentó tocarle la mejilla, pero Clarke se la apartó de un manotazo mirándola desafiante. La morena también la miró de forma intensa y lo intentó otra vez, ganándose otro manotazo.

Se observaron durante segundos, quizás minutos, hasta que Lexa alzó la mano una vez más, acariciando el cuello desnudo y sudado de Clarke. La rubia no la apartó esta vez y las respiraciones de ambas se aceleraron aún más, sobre todo cuando Lexa apretó un poco más su agarre y la atrajo hacia su rostro mientras seguían mirándose, haciendo que Clarke entreabriera los labios.

Los ojos de Lexa se fueron directamente a los labios de la chica de ojos azules, y Clarke sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la anticipación, porque ya conocía las miradas de su novia y sabía que se avecinaba una colisión de labios y lenguas. Gimió audiblemente cuando eso ocurrió, y ambas abrieron la boca devorándose con furia, sin decir nada, solo sintiéndose. Su mano seguía en su cuello y su lengua investigaba su boca con fuerza y sensualidad.

Mordió el labio inferior de Lexa con rabia y se miraron una vez más antes de que la morena la alzara, haciendo que sus piernas acabaran alrededor de su cintura mientras volvían a besarse con furia y muchas ganas. Ambas gimieron por las sensaciones, y Clarke jadeó cuando su espalda acabó estampada contra la pared. Los labios de Lexa seguían haciendo estragos contra los suyos y cuando se apartó para besar su cuello, la rubia cogió aire arqueando su espalda, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada contra su cuerpo derritiéndose entre esos brazos.

Se restregó un poco contra el vientre de la morena y ella mordió su cuello, haciéndola gemir mientras ella se aferraba a su pelo, tirando de él con fuerza. No era la primera vez que tenían sexo tan brusco, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacían tras una discusión. Volvieron a mirarse y se sorprendió cuando la morena la puso de espaldas, dejando besos en la parte de atrás de su cuello, metiendo la mano dentro de su pantalón de chándal por la parte delantera para tocarla sin pedir permiso. Clarke cerró los ojos cuando Lexa comenzó a jugar con sus pliegues mientras mordía su oreja y la acariciaba de vez en cuando con su lengua. Extendió un poco su humedad, tocando su clítoris con pequeños círculos que hicieron que Clarke gimiera estirando los brazos hacia atrás para acercarla. En esos momentos, odiaba un poco necesitarla tanto; aún se sentía molesta, pero, Dios santo, no quería que se detuviera.

Entonces Lexa paró, y notó sus manos en la cintura de su pantalón, bajándolo sin miramientos, haciendo lo mismo con las bragas. Jadeó cuando notó cómo la azotaba en una nalga.

-Solo pienso en ti, ¿lo escuchas? -acercó su pelvis a su trasero descubierto frotándose una y otra vez contra ella- Eres la única. La única a la que quiero hacerle el amor cada minuto del día -mordió su hombro-. Eres la que me vuelve loca -dejó otro beso en la parte de atrás de su cuello antes de arrodillarse y comenzar a besar sus glúteos, haciendo que Clarke se mordiera el labio inferior para acallar un poco sus gemidos. Sin embargo, eso fue imposible cuando Lexa hizo que se inclinara aún más, llevando sus labios hasta la entrada de su cuerpo desde esa posición, chupando y lamiendo, haciendo sonidos de puro gusto mientras su lengua la enloquecía.

-Lex… -gimió- Dios, Lex… -siguió diciendo, y Lexa acompañó a su lengua con uno de sus dedos, acariciando con habilidad.

Sintió cómo entraba con esos largos dedos en su interior y cómo se ponía de pie, acercándose de nuevo su cuerpo. Se pegó a su espalda mientras la penetraba con fuerza y restregaba su pelvis contra ella, haciendo que la excitación de Clarke llegara hasta límites insospechados.

Sabía que estaba a punto de correrse, y, cuando escuchó a Lexa gemir a su oído mientras seguía refregándose y frotándose contra sus glúteos, no lo soportó más y gritó, llevando de nuevo las manos hacia atrás para tirar del pelo de su novia. La morena mordió su mentón deteniendo sus embestidas, pero sin sacar los dedos, sintiendo como sus músculos internos se retorcían deliciosamente hasta que la rubia recuperó el aliento. Clarke se giró, respirando de forma entrecortada y ambas seguían mirándose de esa forma intensa y fija. Llevó los dedos que habían estado en su interior hasta su boca y los chupó, dejando que fuese Lexa la que los moviera dentro de ella.

-Buena chica -susurró Lexa visiblemente excitada. Clarke llevó su mano hasta su abdomen, acariciándolo de forma sensual antes de meter la mano dentro de los pantalones cortos de la morena para tocarla.

-¿Estás a punto de correrte? -le susurró.

-Como te atrevas a dejarme así… -la rubia rio y se mordió el labio cuando comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de su novia, escuchándola suspirar y gemir.

-Debería hacerlo…

-No, no deberías -murmuró con los ojos cerrados por lo bien que se sentía los dedos de Clarke en esa zona de su anatomía-. Mmm, joder… -cerró los ojos, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de su novia y moviendo las caderas de forma inevitable- Sí, mi amor, sí… Justo ahí. Sí, sí, sí -gritó tensándose cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó, y Clarke la sostuvo con su brazo libre mientras se estremecía contra su cuerpo-. Joder…

Lexa dejó un rastro de besos desde su cuello hasta sus labios y su novia acarició su rostro a la vez que le devolvía el beso.

-No me gusta discutir -susurró sobre sus labios y la rubia suspiró.

-A mí tampoco, pero tienes que aceptar que el sexo ha estado fantástico -ambas rieron, y Lexa ayudó a Clarke arreglar su ropa.

-Siento haber estado rara. Amber es parte de mi pasado y eso no puedo evitarlo, pero no tengo dudas sobre lo nuestro.

-¿Segura?

-Muy segura -recibió un beso fugaz sobre sus labios por parte de la rubia.

-¿Vas a hablar conmigo cuando algo te afecte de esta forma?

-Lo haré.

-Bien. Podemos proseguir… -la empujó caminando para buscar de nuevo los guantes y Lexa la abrazó desde atrás dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Te quiero -le susurró y Clarke no pudo evitar sonreír, preguntándose sin querer si el fantasma de Amber ya había dejado de atormentarla, o era solo algo temporal.

X X X

Alexa llegó a la residencia, algo aliviada tras haber ido a un médico privado a petición de su padre para que le mirase mejor el dedo, porque el momento con la tal Amber el día anterior había sido todo un poco tenso. ¿Por qué estaba esa idiota allí? ¿Quería recuperar a su hermana? Por encima de su cadáver. Miró su meñique, vendado con el anular; tenía que mantenerlo inmovilizado para prevenir la rotura completa del ligamento y recuperarse antes del esguince. Al menos no había sido el hueso. De dos a tres semanas sin moverlo y, después, rehabilitación.

No sabía qué hora era exactamente, pero se moría de hambre, quizás subía a su habitación y obligaba a salir a Luna con ella a cenar algo. Necesitaba calmar los nervios, porque Raven no le había respondido a su mensaje, y no sabía si estaba en su piso o no. Aquello de que hubiese "otra casa" donde, en teoría, estaba con su marido la tenía desconcertada. No sabía qué pensar de todo eso, así que se permitió no hacerlo durante unas horas. Miraba el móvil de forma repetida, esperando la respuesta a "Cuando me digas, voy a tu piso". No se había comportado de la mejor forma la última vez que habló con ella, y quizás era momento de respetar su espacio también. Pero se moría por saltárselo todo e ir a verla porque, encima, las clases habían quedado suspendidas por el inicio de los exámenes, y eso significaba que llevaba muchos días sin ni siquiera cruzarse con ella.

Llegó a su planta, y comenzó a andar hasta el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba su habitación. ¿Y si le mandaba otro mensaje? Puede que la agobiase… Sé paciente, Alex, sé paciente. Podréis hablar cuando menos te lo es…

-Alex -levantó rápidamente la cabeza para mirar frente a ella, y se encontró con Raven.

-Raven… -murmuró casi sin voz- ¡Raven! -exclamó, llevándose automáticamente las manos a la boca por el grito, y mirando para todos los lados, descubriendo el pasillo desierto- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pueden verte -susurró, acercándose a ella para que la escuchase mejor.

-Hablar contigo -contestó sin poder evitar medio sonreír.

-Joder, mierda -murmuró, y agarró su mano sin pensárselo, tirando de ella hacia su habitación. Abrió primero, asomándose para ver si estaba Luna dentro, y volvió a coger aire cuando comprobó que no estaba. Dejó que Raven pasase primero, y miró hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie las había visto-. Me va a dar un infarto -se llevó la mano al pecho, respirando agitada bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora.

Mierda, el baño.

Fue rápidamente hacia la puerta que daba a este, y abrió de par en par para encontrárselo vacío. Recuperó el aire perdido de nuevo y miró hacia atrás, sintiéndose algo avergonzada cuando vio a la mujer recorrer su lado de la habitación con interés. Se adelantó a ella y estiró las sábanas de su cama deshecha… Siempre había sido muy ordenada con sus cosas, pero últimamente se había descuidado un poco.

-No te preocupes, Alex, está bien -la frenó, y se giró para mirarla de nuevo.

Fue automático el sentir su corazón comenzando a bombear con fuerza por su simple presencia, y es que estaba preciosa a pesar de poder notarse a kilómetros de distancia que se encontraba mal: alrededor de sus ojos podía notar una ligera irritación, seguramente por haber estado llorando, y su cara no mostraba la alegría que normalmente expresaba, a pesar de estar regalándole media sonrisa. Recordó las palabras que soltó en el parking el día de su examen para después procesar lo que dijo su padre sobre Stephan, sintiéndose peor que antes por tenerla ahora delante y poder comprobar que, quizás, esa tristeza que estaba dibujada en su rostro también era por su culpa.

-Siento haberte dicho esas cosas el otro día -murmuró en un hilo de voz, intentando que la voz no le temblase en el proceso, pero sin conseguirlo.

-No sé quién es aquí la que debe disculparse… -medio sonrió de nuevo, y Alex agachó la cabeza, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para poder mantener una conversación coherente y sincera con su profesora.

-Raven -suspiró su nombre, y avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella, estiró su brazo y agarró su mano, mirando cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban al mismo tiempo que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire por estar comprobando que esa mujer no parecía estar enfadada con ella, pero igualmente se merecía una disculpa mínimo-, lo siento, de verdad -miró sus ojos desde la corta distancia que las separaba-. Siento haberme comportado como una niña cuando lo único que siempre he querido demostrarte es que no soy una -el marrón se mantenía conectado con el verde en todo momento-. Siento haberte hablado de esa forma el otro día y haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas sin tener ninguna explicación de tu parte, sin saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo en tu vida ni por lo que estás pasando -levantó su mano libre y acarició su sien con la yema de sus dedos, apartando un mechón que se había soltado y colocándolo tras su oreja.

-Alex, no te disculpes, estabas enfadada y entiendo tu reacción.

-No, necesito hacerlo, porque eso de fumar es de gilipollas, y encima me viste con Michelle, lo cual me hace aún más gilipollas; y no quiero que nada ni nadie te haga daño, y fui yo la… -intentó defenderse, pero solo pudo coger aire y dejar caer unas lágrimas en el momento el que Raven presionó sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos, acunando sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Cuando sintió de nuevo los labios de su alumna contra los suyos, suspiró. Así de simple. Fue una especie de "por fin", porque necesitaba estar de nuevo en ese punto con ella, su cuerpo entero lo pedía; habían sido las peores semanas de su vida y, en ese momento que estaba tan decidida a completar los pasos que, por miedo, no había realizado antes, la necesitaba a su lado.

Movió los labios sobre los suyos, sin profundizar el beso, y acarició lentamente sus pómulos con los pulgares, notando humedad en ellos. Aún no habían hablado, pero que estuviese respondiendo el beso con esa delicadeza casi le afirmaba que todo iba a ir bien con ella. O eso esperaba.

-Alex, cariño -besó la punta de su nariz antes de abrir los ojos para mirar los suyos verdes-, te lo voy a contar, ¿vale? -pasó sus dedos por su piel para limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas antes de que las dos se sentasen en la cama- ¿Quieres preguntar algo antes de que empiece la historia? -Alex asintió y rápidamente sintió su cálida mano sobre la suya; entonces se dio cuenta del vendaje en sus dedos, y agarró su muñeca para examinarlo- ¿Qué te ha pasado? -se preocupó.

-Una pelea, me tiraron al suelo y caí mal -la profesora frunció el ceño volviendo a mirar sus ojos-. Ya me han regañado mis padres -suspiró, y Raven no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla.

-¿Qué pasó? -se interesó.

-Insultaron a un amigo por ser gay, y comenzaron a pegarle entre tres. Cuando ya vi que pegaban a mi hermana, me lancé a ellos… -confesó.

-Nadie toca a tu hermanita -afirmó con voz cálida y la vio sonreír a medias mientras la profesora pasaba la palma de su mano por su mejilla despacio.

-Te he echado mucho de menos -suspiró antes de inclinarse para besarla suavemente. Devolvió el beso que le estaba regalando antes de romperlo para susurrarle de vuelta.

-Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto… -confesó aún contra sus labios, y la apartó ligeramente empujándola por el hombro- Pero tenemos que hablar -la vio coger aire, y fue a continuar, pero Alex se adelantó.

-Por favor, dime que no te ha puesto nunca una mano encima -la vio apretar el puño, y se sorprendió al escuchar la frase. ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

-Alex -suspiró mirando unos segundos hacia otro lado de la habitación e intentando buscar las fuerzas para poder contarle lo máximo posible a Alex, teniendo especial cuidado en detalles que podrían provocar que cometiese alguna locura; sabía lo impulsiva que podía ser aquella chica por la que tanto sentía-, ¿qué has oído?

-Pasé con mi padre en coche junto a la casa donde vives con Stephan -se sorprendió de que supiese ya ese dato-, aunque es obvio que no vives allí. Esa sería la primera pregunta que tengo en mente, que me expliques cómo haces eso… Si "te tiene encerrada allí", ¿cómo estás dando clases y viviendo sola en ese piso? -miró a la chica.

-Creo que me será más fácil si te cuento cómo cambió nuestra relación, si se puede llamar así -sonrió irónica, mirando sus manos unidas-. Es decir, si te lo explico desde el principio, si no te importa.

-Raven, quiero saberlo todo de ti -se acercó a ella, y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, sujetando su barbilla con la mano que tenía libre para que mirase sus ojos.

-Vale -lamió sus labios y cogió aire antes de empezar a relatar su historia-. Conocí a Stephan con veintiún años -Alex separó los labios sorprendida, y ella agarró con más fuerza su mano-. Los primeros años, Stephan era un hombre increíble, muy detallista, atento y bueno conmigo. Aunque empezó siendo una relación puramente sexual -rio suavemente al ver la cara de asco de Alex.

...

 _Entró a la habitación de hotel, algo impaciente por ver qué le tenía preparado, y sonrió alegre cuando vio un ramo de flores violetas sobre la mesa que quedaba a los pies de la cama. Se acercó y leyó una nota que había allí:_

 _"Veintidós flores para la chica más preciosa de toda América. Eres muy especial para mí y lo sabes. Gracias por dejarme pasar tantas horas a tu lado, y gracias por querer pasar tu cumpleaños conmigo._

 _Stephan."_

 _Olió las flores sin dejar de sonreír, y se volvió cuando Stephan entró a la habitación con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en su rostro, mostrando sus perfectos dientes, mientras la miraba con esos ojos azules tan intensos._

 _-Hola, morenita –fue lo primero que dijo, con su claro acento alemán, rodeando su cintura y acariciando su nariz con la suya-. Feliz cumpleaños._

 _-Gracias, Stephan –lamió sus labios rápidamente y recibió su boca en un tierno beso._

 _Conoció a Stephan casi siete meses atrás, en el hospital donde realizaba las prácticas de la universidad. Tenía claro que quería ser docente y que realizaría el doctorado, pero no se iba a quedar sin experimentar lo que hacía una fisioterapeuta en un hospital y cómo trabajaban desde el servicio de salud._

 _El primer día que lo vio le gustó ya mucho, físicamente era increíble; además, tenía un aire interesante que le llamaba mucho la atención, y cuando ponía esa sonrisa de lado cada vez que la recorría con los ojos, se volvía loca. Coincidieron en el ascensor y solo compartieron unas pocas palabras "¿Trabajas aquí? No te había visto antes", "Estoy de prácticas", "¿Universitaria?". Ella simplemente asintió, disfrutando de cómo la volvía a mirar de arriba abajo antes de conectar sus ojos con los suyos. "No suelo hacer esto, pero me gustaría enseñarte unas camillas nuevas que han llegado. Si quieres verlas, claro. Tengo que probar la estabilidad antes de usarlas con los pacientes, forma parte del protocolo". Y no era nadie del personal del hospital, su empresa vendía el inmobiliario necesario, y ese día estaba ahí para firmar nuevos pedidos. Fue nada más entraron a la habitación cuando sus bocas se estrellaron y comenzaron a desnudarse mutuamente, comprobando que esas camillas eran perfectamente válidas para los usuarios que acudían al complejo hospitalario._

 _En un principio, pensó que no volvería a verlo, pero una noche recibió una llamada de un número desconocido, y era Stephan preguntándole si podían volver a verse junto a alguna que otra palabra con contenido adulto. Lo esperó fuera del campus para que la recogiese en su coche, dándose cuenta de que era un hombre con dinero, y se la llevó a un sitio apartado para volver a follar como salvajes sobre el capó del vehículo. A partir de ahí empezaron una relación, a pesar de que su familia y amigos se quedaron algo preocupados por la diferencia tan grande de edad, pero no podía evitarlo; Stephan era un hombre increíble y estaba muy ilusionada con él, así que hizo oídos sordos y se dejó llevar por lo que le decía su corazón. La volvía loca todo él: lo atento que era, lo cariñoso, todo lo que hacía para poder estar con ella a pesar de tener que viajar una y otra vez por su empresa; la cual crecía a pasos agigantados._

 _-¿Sabes? Nunca me ha pasado esto con nadie, y creo que eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

 _-¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio? –se burló con una sonrisa, y él rio, agarrando sus caderas para poder restregarla contra él, notando que empezaba a excitarse. Ah, eso también, Stephan era alucinante en la cama._

 _-No, de momento, pero está entre mis planes si sigues siendo así de perfecta._

 _-Tú eres el perfecto –devolvió el cumplido._

 _-Joder, he echado de menos esta semana que tu coñito caliente mi polla._

 _-Estabas tardando mucho en decirme algo así -sonrió antes de soltar un suspiro cuando metió la mano bajo la falda de su vestido, empezando a tocarla._

 _-Estás siempre preparada para mí, nena... -un escalofrío pasó por su cuerpo cuando lo escuchó, y apretó el bulto que ya se formaba en sus pantalones con la palma de la mano- Eres una puta viciosa… -sonrió satisfecho, deslizando sus labios por el cuello de la chica latina- ¿Quieres que te folle hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre?_

 _Respondió dando un salto mientras lo besaba, rodeando su cintura con las piernas y dejando que la estampase contra la cama._

 _Pasar un cumpleaños follando era algo que no iba a discutir._

 _..._

-Raven, soy lesbiana. Muy lesbiana. Por favor… -suplicó Alex, y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Querías la historia, ¿no? -levantó una ceja y Alex asintió- Es importante para que se entienda la historia…

-Quizás pueda aguantarlo… -cogió aire, y Raven entrelazó los dedos de su mano- Sigue, por favor.

-Stephan no le gustaba a nadie de mi familia, ni a ningún amigo… Antes no lo entendía, pero ahora lo hago. Digamos que para mí solo existía él, estaba totalmente loca por él -la vio mirando seria-. Pero ahora sé que lo que hacía era alejarme de la gente a la que yo quería y que estuviese solo para él. En esos momentos de mi vida, yo pensaba que solo lo tenía a él, "porque todos me habían dado la espalda". Así que, cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los veintitrés años, me pidió matrimonio.

 _..._

 _Cuando Stephan se arrodilló delante de ella en mitad de aquel restaurante, mostrándole aquel anillo con un pedrusco que se notaba que era demasiado caro, se quedó sin habla, así que él continuó con su discurso._

 _-Sabes que siempre me he aburrido de las mujeres, pero contigo... contigo es distinto, Raven. Llevamos más de un año juntos y ya es tiempo suficiente para saber que quiero que seas mi esposa._

 _-Stephan… -suspiró totalmente sorprendida de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No se lo esperaba, a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos y de estar mejor que nunca._

 _-Siempre me han dicho que estaba tardando en asentar la cabeza, pero nunca me había ocurrido esto con nadie. Te quiero en mi vida, y no voy a dejarte escapar. Eres la mujer más increíble y más sexy que he visto en mi vida._

 _-Pero... mi familia... -dijo sin aliento._

 _-Tu familia no acepta nuestra relación, Raven. Hagamos lo que nosotros queramos hacer. Escapémonos juntos, larguémonos de aquí. Bien lejos. Tú y yo._

 _-¿Y mi doctorado? ¿Y mis amigos? ¿Y...?_

 _-Aquí no eres feliz –la cortó tajante-. Tus amigos no te hacen caso y te tratan mal, al igual que tus padres. Tú no te mereces ese trato -la miró serio-. Conmigo no necesitas trabajar, ni hacer doctorados, ni nada. Yo te haré feliz, sabes que lo serás a mi lado -se quedó pensativa unos segundos antes de que él volviese a hablar-. Ven conmigo, deja que te demuestre lo mucho que te amo cada día, permíteme pasar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado. Sé mía para siempre, Raven Reyes._

 _Miró el anillo de nuevo cuando lo volvió a levantar antes de mirar sus ojos azules con ese brillo perfecto. Sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y se dejó caer de la silla para arrodillarse frente a él y besar con intensidad sus labios._

 _-Sí, sí que quiero._

 _Empezó a reír emocionada cuando él se separó de ella y le colocó el anillo en el dedo._

 _-Te amo, Raven. Voy a hacerte muy feliz._

 _-Lo sé –volvió a besarle, sintiendo calor en las mejillas cuando escucharon los aplausos de las personas que los rodeaban. Era el mejor día de su vida._

 _..._

-La peor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida… -suspiró, intentando controlar sus emociones, y sonrió levemente al notar cómo Alex estrechaba más aún su mano.

-¿Lleváis nueve años casados? -preguntó con cierto temblor en la voz.

-Nada más y nada menos -la miró, pero no pudo aguantarlo y volvió a mirar sus dedos, que jugaban con los de Alexa distraídamente-. Acepté casarme con él, mi familia se opuso e igualmente yo lo hice. Desde ese día no sé nada de ellos, sobre todo porque todo contacto desapareció al irnos a otro Estado, alejado de todo lo que me rodeaba.

-¿Desde hace nueve años no sabes nada de tu familia? -dolía mucho pensar que eso era así. Asintió entristecida- Raven, llora si lo necesitas -le dijo en un susurro cálido mientras acariciaba su mejilla, y se acercó a su cuerpo para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que la rodease con un brazo y la pegase a ella.

-Fui una idiota… Ni si quiera sé cómo estarán ahora mismo… -dejó caer unas lágrimas con el recuerdo de sus padres.

-Lo sabrás. Te lo prometo -lo dijo con tanta seguridad que incluso hizo que su corazón se saltase un par de latidos. Elevó el rostro y capturó sus labios de nuevo.

La besó despacio, sintiendo cómo esos labios le daban la fuerza y la seguridad que siempre necesitaba. Era increíble el poder de Alexa Woods sobre ella.

-Voy a continuar -dijo cuando se encontró algo mejor tras unos segundos-, y debes saber que es la primera vez que cuento lo que viene…

-Estoy aquí -la estrechó contra sus brazos, y ella se sintió completa.

-Cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, estuvimos mejor que nunca. Nuestra relación era increíble, nos queríamos mucho, o eso pensaba yo. Creo que llevábamos viviendo juntos cerca del año cuando vi algo que no me gustó y que me asustó.

 _…_

 _Dejó el bolso en una percha que había en el vestíbulo de la gran casa que había comprado Stephan hacía casi un año, el hogar de los dos. Sonrió tras sacar de él unos folletos que vio en un local donde impartían clases de bailes latinos, los cuales adoraba, y otros papeles que recogió en la universidad de esa nueva ciudad donde vivían para realizar su tan ansiado doctorado._

 _-El señor está en la cocina -anunció uno de los de personal de allí, ofreciéndose para quitarle el abrigo a Raven, que se negó y lo colgó ella misma._

 _-Llamadlo Stephan -sonrió al hombre amable, pero no respondió y ella se quedó extrañada-. ¿Ha llegado hace mucho?_

 _-Una hora y veinte minutos._

 _Raven sonrió, tenía unas ganas horribles de verlo. Últimamente viajaba más a menudo, solía estar sola de lunes a viernes todos los días, y él solo volvía los fines de semana para estar en casa con ella; aunque había semana que volvía antes y estaban juntos cuatro o cinco días seguidos._

 _-Hola, mi amor -se acercó a él, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro al verlo tan serio mirándola apoyado contra la encimera-. ¿Estás bien? -fue a pasar la mano por su rostro, pero él se echó hacia atrás levantando el labio superior- ¿Ha ido algo mal? -se refirió a su trabajo._

 _-¿Dónde estabas?_

 _-Comprando -respondió como si fuese obvio, sorprendida por la forma que tuvo de hablarle._

 _-Tendrías que estar en casa._

 _-¿Por qué? -frunció el ceño._

 _-¡Porque cuando llego de trabajar quiero que estés ya aquí! -exclamó furioso golpeando la superficie de la encimera, creando un ruido sordo._

 _Ella se quedó en silencio observándole con un poco de temor en los ojos, y el suavizó el rostro, acercándose a ella para abrazarla. Ella dejó que la rodease con sus brazos, pero no se lo devolvió._

 _-Lo siento, cariño, pensaba que te había pasado algo -sujetó sus mejillas y la besó suavemente en los labios._

 _-No me ha gustado lo que acaba de pasar -lo miró fijamente, sintiendo el corazón golpeando con fuerza sus costillas, porque su mirada volvió a endurecerse antes de besarla otra vez._

 _-Te prometo que no va a pasar más -dijo meloso antes de besar su cuello suavemente-. Te he echado de menos, mi morenita. No soporto estar separado de ti._

 _Dejó que la subiese sobre la encimera, ladeando la cabeza para dejarle más espacio mientras subía su vestido y se desabrochaba los pantalones rápidamente._

 _-Stephan, espera… -intentó hablar, pero él la echó hacia atrás, colocando una mano sobre sus labios, y se lamió la otra antes de pasarla por su miembro erecto y penetrarla._

 _Intentó decirle que no fuese tan bruto, porque no estaba aún lubricada, pero no pareció importarle, porque siguió moviéndose contra ella sin destapar su boca. Cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse para que no le doliese, consiguiéndolo y soltando un suave gemido cuando comenzó a gustarle también._

 _-Estás tan caliente… Tan estrechita… Mujer fiel esperando a que su hombre la llene -habló contra su oído y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando comenzó a moverse más rápido. Tras unos minutos, salió de ella y se empezó a masturbar para correrse sobre su muslo- ¿Te ha gustado? -preguntó y ella mintió, sonriéndole y soltando un suave "sí"- Sube a limpiarte y estate lista para la cena. Ponte ese conjunto que me gusta para esta noche._

 _Se bajó de la encimera, sin limpiarse la pierna, porque a él no le gustaba ver cómo lo hacía, y cuando pasó junto a la isla que había en medio de la cocina vio los papeles que le quería enseñar ese día a Stephan._

 _-¿Te acuerdas de cuando salíamos a bailar? -preguntó sonriente e ilusionada, mostrándole los folletos._

 _-¿Bailes latinos? -levantó la ceja incrédulo- Nunca hemos bailado esta mierda juntos -la sonrisa se fue de su rostro, y los volvió a coger._

 _-Si no te gustan, siempre puedo ir yo sola._

 _-Ni de coña vas a ir a bailar esto con nadie -rio irónico-. Primero, no vas a ir a restregar el culo con la polla de nadie. Y, segundo, ya te dije que las raíces deberíamos dejarlas atrás._

 _-Esto no es restregar el culo con nada -frunció el ceño-. Y ya sabes que estos bailes me encantan…_

 _-Raven -habló serio, perdiendo completamente la sonrisa-, tus padres no te han apoyado en nada, no te quieren y no deberías estar orgullosa de lo que eres, al contrario. Te dije que te cambiases tu estúpido apellido al casarte conmigo -sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al escucharle, y agachó la cabeza-. Cariño -atrapó sus mejillas con sus manos, obligándola a mirarle-, yo sí te quiero, no lo olvides._

 _-He mirado para hacer el doctorado aquí -comentó, intentando no pensar en sus padres._

 _-No -dijo sin más._

 _-Stephan… -su voz sonó casi como una súplica._

 _-Raven, ya lo hemos hablado -sonó frustrado, alejándose de ella-. No vas a hacer nada fuera de esta casa. No hagas que te prohíba también que vayas de compras cuando se te antoje._

 _-No vas a prohibirme nada -frunció el ceño, y aguantó el aliento cuando golpeó la mesa que había allí._

 _-No -repitió entre dientes mirándola enfadado, y ella no contestó nada más viendo cómo se iba de la cocina tras romper los papeles frente a ella y llenarse una copa._

 _..._

-Cabrón de mierda… -la escuchó murmurar y dejó que se levantase y caminara por la habitación.

-Alex… -dijo suavemente, y vio que cerraba los ojos sin dejar de moverse y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ya sabía que iba a tener ese tipo de reacción, por eso debía contar la historia más ligera, con algún que otro secreto antes de hablar con Stephan y asegurarse de que no iba a estar más a su lado.

-Sigue, por favor -soltó, respirando profundamente varias veces-. Perdón por ponerme así, pero… Dios… No puedo ni imaginar que hayas vivido eso…

-Ven aquí conmigo -se tumbó en la cama y estiró un brazo para poder abrazarla, acariciando su pelo para tranquilizarla.

-Sigue… Perdóname… -murmuró Alexa contra su cuello, escondiéndose y respirando pesadamente.

-Ese día me di cuenta de que era cierto que me prohibía cosas, y acepté no ir a bailes latinos; pero nadie me iba a quitar mi sueño.

-Ser profesora -contestó Alex, y ella sonrió antes de poder enfocar su rostro cuando apoyó su cabeza junto a ella en la almohada.

-Empecé a investigar y a apuntar los días que estaba en casa, a qué hora solía llegar, si venía algún día sorpresa; incluso me colaba en su despacho para ver su agenda, por si acaso. Aunque la de casa estaba un poco desactualizada, pude hacerme una idea bastante general de los horarios de mi marido.

 _…_

 _Bajó del desván con sigilo, escuchando atenta por si Stephan había llegado ya. Llevaba seis meses preparando su tesis a escondidas, sin que él supiese nada. Y, de momento, no se había enterado. Incluso se había comprado un móvil con otra tarjeta distinta a la que usaba con Stephan; móvil que permanecía apagado y oculto cuando el hombre estaba en la casa, por supuesto._

 _Se llevó las manos al pecho cuando Micaela apareció a su lado._

 _-Qué susto -expresó, y sonrió a la mujer, que traía unas ropas en las manos._

 _-El señor ha dictado que comienza su ejercicio diario a partir de ahora._

 _-¿Mi ejercicio?_

 _-Sí, de ocho a diez, de lunes a domingo, sin falta antes de la cena -no dijo nada más y Raven cogió la ropa deportiva que le entregaba-. Ha acondicionado tu habitación personal para que lo haga._

 _Sintió que el aire le faltaba al ver la expresión triste de la mujer, que empezó a andar para irse de allí. Miró hacia su derecha y caminó hacia "su habitación", donde Robert la esperaba para abrir la puerta. Se encontró con millones de máquinas deportivas allí, colocadas perfectamente y la pared cubierta de un espejo._

 _-¿Y mis cosas? -dijo seria, recordando las estanterías que habían allí con sus libros de fisioterapia y novelas que leía en sus ratos libres._

 _-El señor ha mandado tirarlas..._

 _-Porque no las necesitaré, ¿no? -completó su frase, y volvió a obtener el silencio como respuesta._

 _Entró a la habitación y se encontró un papel sobre la superficie de un banco acolchado que tenía incorporada una barra de pesas._

 _"Echo de menos a mi morenita, la gorda que hay en mi cama ahora está estorbando. He mandado que coloquen espejos para que puedas comprobar lo que yo, por desgracia, tengo que ver. Te he hecho una tabla que tienes que seguir cada día. Para que veas que me preocupo por ti._

 _Stephan"._

 _Apretó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que tiraba la hoja al suelo, intentando controlar las lágrimas. ¿Gorda? Era lo que menos se imaginaba en esos momentos que le diría Stephan. Se cambió la ropa que llevaba y comprobó que Stephan le había comprado ropa de su talla anterior y que no le estaba buena. Joder, si tan solo había engordado unos kilos…_

 _Se volvió a colocar la ropa que tenía antes puesta, limpiando una lágrima que se le había escapado antes de subirse a la bicicleta, comenzando a pedalear, tal y como indicaba el primer ejercicio de la tabla que Stephan le preparó. Intentó no mirarse en el espejo, lo odiaba, porque el reflejo que le devolvía no era ella. Era una idiota que estaba ahí, encerrada en una casa donde no era feliz, donde su marido no le hacía caso; y si se lo hacía era para llamarla "gorda" o cualquier otra cosa despectiva._

 _Empezó a pedalear con más fuerza, y descubrió, por primera vez, la liberación que le provocaba el hacer ejercicio, sudar y levantar pesas._

 _…_

-Habían empezado los insultos entonces. Yo era una "gorda" y "una mujer que no servía para nada, pero que, al menos, tenía el coño caliente" -repitió las palabras que tanto había escuchado, y siguió hablando resentida- Eso era yo para él. La mujer que estaba en casa para cuando él volviese de sus, cada vez más largos, viajes; ese agujero donde poder meter… -escuchó un sollozo y miró a la chica, que la observaba en silencio entre lágrimas- Ey… -dijo Raven con voz cálida, abrazándola.

-¿De qué va ese gilipollas? -preguntó entre lágrimas, y Raven la apartó de ella para besar suavemente su frente y echar su pelo hacia atrás.

-Escúchame -la miró fijamente-. No soy ya esa mujer -la chica asintió-. Esas experiencias me han hecho más fuerte, a pesar de haber estado viviendo con miedo por cada una de las experiencias horribles que he tenido con él. Quería divorciarme de él, te lo prometo, pero me aterraba. Cada vez se mostraba un poco más violento, y yo tenía mucho miedo en mi propia casa -confesó-. Era algo que me paralizaba, pero cuando me dijeron que iba a tener la oportunidad de mi vida impartiendo clases en la universidad donde realizaba el doctorado, decidí mudarme y tener un piso aquí. Necesitaba liberarme de esa tensión, de ese malestar que me daba estar entre las paredes de esa casa tan enorme. Stephan casi nunca estaba en casa ya, no se enteraba de una mierda, y yo estaba convencida de que merecía cumplir mi sueño. Para ello, tuve la ayuda de una buena amiga que volvió a aparecer en mi vida años después. Fue una casualidad encontrármela en esta ciudad una de las veces que iba hacia la facultad. Desde entonces volvimos a ser inseparables.

 _…_

 _-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Carmen, dejando el café sobre la mesa._

 _-Sí, sí -contestó Raven distraída, tras comprobar que no había ninguna cara conocida cerca en esa cafetería._

 _-Raven, me tienes preocupada. ¿Va todo bien con Stephan? -arqueó las cejas, y Raven dio un sorbo de su zumo._

 _-Sí, claro -lamió sus labios nerviosa. No, no iba nada bien con él, pero no podía decírselo-. No te preocupes por eso -intentó sonreír lo más sincera que pudo._

 _-Estás a punto de empezar el último año de doctorado -cambió de tema su amiga, y su corazón comenzó a bombear contra su pecho, notando los nervios por todos lados._

 _-Carmen, quiero buscar un piso cerca del campus -dijo rápidamente-. He estado mirando en una inmobiliaria…_

 _-¿Un piso? -preguntó confundida, cortando su frase._

 _-Pisos -confirmó-. Me han dicho que, quizás, me ofrezcan trabajo de profesora aquí en la Universidad cuando exponga la tesis, y me viene mejor estar más cerca -ella la miró extrañada._

 _Estaba muy contenta con la noticia de trabajar como docente, casi no cabía en ella la alegría que sentía, sabía que Carmen no se creyó su excusa del piso, pero últimamente solo estaba dentro de esa casa con miedo, sentía incluso que le faltaba el aire y quería escapar. Quería su propio espacio, y sabía que Stephan era todo fuerza y violencia, pero no la había pillado en lo del doctorado, tenía que intentar el no vivir en esa casa más que los días que él estaba dentro de ella, que cada vez eran menos porque "odiaba ver su cara". Así se lo decía, sin ningún remordimiento. Y a ella le venía incluso mejor, porque empezó a notar que sufría de episodios de ansiedad cuando él estaba cerca o la presionaba a acostarse con él. Necesitaba realizar su propia terapia, y lo primero era tener ese piso._

 _-Está bien, iremos juntas a verlos, pero tú me vas a acompañar a comprar ropa._

 _-¿Qué? -preguntó._

 _-Raven, por Dios, eres preciosa -dijo, y ella la miró confundida por el cambio de la conversación-. Lúcete un poco, hazme el favor. Eres joven._

 _-No entiendo qué…_

 _-Shh… -se levantó y estiró su brazo para alcanzar su mano y tirar de ella- Hoy elegiremos tu piso y renovaremos tu armario. Las dos salimos ganando, ¿no?_

 _No pudo decirle que no._

 _…_

-Has dicho que te obligaba a acostarte con él -asintió algo angustiada-. Él sigue… -preguntó Alex con miedo, y ella negó antes de dejar que terminase la frase.

-Casi no está en casa ya, no sé si te has dado cuenta; pocas veces te he dicho que me iba a otro lado o que no iba a estar en mi piso. Esos días era porque estaba Stephan.

-Como en los días de fiestas… -asintió algo entristecida acordándose del momento en el que Alex y ella se vieron en noche vieja.

-Lo siento…

-Después de lo que me estás contando no tienes que sentir nada, joder -se apoyó en su codo para mirarla mejor, y Raven se dejó caer de espaldas al colchón, manteniendo el contacto visual-. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso y que no te haya pillado… Gracias a Dios… Me encantaría poder destrozarle la cara por cómo te ha tratado… -se quedó callada de repente- Oh, no… Lo siento mucho…

Raven ya supo lo que venía a continuación, así que se adelantó.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar nada de eso, Alex -ella se sentó en el colchón y se miró las manos.

-He sido muy bruta en la cama, ¿verdad? Hemos hecho cosas que… Dios -se pasó las manos por la cara- Y en Los Ángeles lo hicimos por…

-No, Alex -la cortó-. Escúchame -se arrodilló a su lado y sujetó sus mejillas-. He disfrutado como nunca de cada una de las cosas que hemos hecho juntas, eso tenlo por seguro. Me dolía cuando Stephan lo hacía de esa forma porque no me excitaba, porque mi cuerpo no quería estar con él y porque me obligaba a hacer algo que yo no deseaba. Contigo todo es distinto y te lo voy a explicar -cogió aire y la miró fijamente para continuar su historia-. Pasaron los años, mejoré mi aspecto y estaba trabajando en lo que adoraba. Carmen… -suspiró y rio suavemente, pasando el pulgar por la mandíbula de Alex- Os llevaríais bien vosotras dos... Ella empezó a preguntarme mucho que si estaban las cosas bien con Stephan, millones de veces. Así que le mentí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Stephan me daba miedo -no quiso entrar más en el tema-. Le dije que Stephan casi nunca estaba, lo cual era cierto; pero que cuando estaba no me miraba, ni me tocaba, ni me hacía caso.

-Ojalá hubiese sido así -pasó la chica la mano por su pelo, y Raven le sonrió.

-Por eso, Carmen intentó que encontrase un amante, pero no dio demasiado resultado, porque mi cuerpo no lo buscaba, no quería sexo. Así que los intentos de la pobre no dieron demasiados resultados. Aunque alguien sí que intentó algo conmigo -su alumna la miró interesada.

 _…_

 _Stephan solo estaba en casa un fin de semana al mes. A veces no aparecía por casa incluso en dos. Todos los que trabajaban en la casa sabían que ella vivía fuera y tenían muy presente por todo lo que pasó, pero nunca nadie dijo nada. Stephan sabía comprar el silencio, cosa que ella no necesitaba hacer, porque tanto tiempo sola en esa casa consiguió que estableciese lazos más fuertes de los que jamás Stephan y su dinero lograrían hacer. Pidió que ninguno denunciase nada, y ellos no insistieron. Le daba miedo su marido, pero no podía hacer nada porque estaba paralizada por las cosas que vivió. Además, él no dejó de recordarle que era su mujer y que era la que conseguía que sus contratos aumentasen; siempre se la llevaba a las distintas fiestas que hacían con distintos proveedores u otras multinacionales. La razón: "al menos sirves para poner dura las pollas de las firmas de mi empresa"._

 _En ese tiempo que estuvo viviendo en su pequeño piso pudo construir una nueva Raven. Más madura, más cuidadosa, más luchadora. Stephan no la había pillado en los años que llevaba sacándose el doctorado y siendo independiente. Llevaba un año impartiendo clases, incluso le habían publicado unos artículos sobre su investigación, y el muy idiota no sabía nada._

 _Su residencia estaba lejos del campus, casi llegaba a la hora en coche, y nadie que pudiese irse de la lengua la conocía allí. Nadie la echaba de menos. Podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre con cuidado y vigilando sus espaldas. Lo único que se prohibía era encontrar a nadie, conocer a ningún hombre en el sentido romántico de la palabra. Por mucho que Carmen estuviese un tanto loca y la animase a tener una aventura de la que nadie hablaría porque su marido "no la tocaba" desde hacía años y ella merecía ser feliz y disfrutar de la vida. No. No podía. "Así puedo controlar si eres una puta guarra o si me eres fiel", una frase que se repetía día sí y día también._

 _Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no disfrutaba del sexo, pero es que su cuerpo tampoco lo pedía. No lo quería. Su tutor en el doctorado, ahora compañero de trabajo, intentó algo con ella, ya que estaba "soltera". No iba a negar que lo admirase, pero no, le aterraba el pensar que de una forma u otra Stephan se enterase. Y, aunque él le robó un beso, no le supo a nada, su cuerpo no respondió y sus labios no pidieron más._

 _Se miraba al espejo y, por mucho que hubiese cambiado su vida, su vestuario o su sonrisa, no era esa chica segura de sí misma. No era la antigua Raven, a pesar de que intentase convencerse de ello._

 _Solo era la Raven que eligió mal su futuro, que se casó dejando todo atrás, y que, si no fuese por Carmen, podría afirmar que estaba terriblemente sola en el mundo._

 _…_

-Mi cuerpo no quería sexo, no estaba activado de esa forma. Ni lo quería ni lo buscaba. No reaccioné a Sam -se refirió al que fue su tutor y Alex abrió mucho la boca.

-¡¿Sam?! ¿El de estadística? -preguntó, y ella asintió- ¿Sam te ha besado?

-Cuando empecé a dar clases, sí.

-No me lo puedo creer… -se dejó caer en el colchón, y Raven rio con su reacción. Joder, había echado tanto de menos a la Alex dramática- El de estadística… -murmuró como si estuviese traumatizada.

-Se porta muy bien conmigo y, además, es muy guapo, Alex.

-Paparruchas…

-¿ _Paparruchas_? -rio.

-Sí -cerró los ojos, y Raven volvió a tumbarse a su lado, rodeando su cintura.

-Alex, mi cuerpo solo reaccionó a ti -susurró emocionada, notando que le temblaba la voz con la confesión, y la vio abrir los ojos sorprendida.

 _…_

 _Alexa Woods. La chica que la confundía todo el tiempo, la chica insistente que hacía que su cuerpo temblase si estaba unos pasos de más cerca de ella, la chica que babeaba por su cuerpo y que le hacía sentir fuerte, poderosa, sexy… Que cuando sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo lograba que todo él respondiese, que en el mundo solo existiesen las dos y que sus labios fuesen los que le otorgaban el oxígeno para respirar de nuevo, para dejar de temer, dejarse llevar, disfrutar de nuevo y ver un nuevo sol al que rompió Stephan años atrás._

 _¿Qué le había pasado? En qué momento su cuerpo respondió de esa forma, gritándole que Alexa lo tocara, a pesar de haber estado intentando que no entrase en su vida. Maldita chica insistente y cabezona. Estaba en su cabeza día sí y día también desde que la besó aquella noche en el gimnasio. No supo qué le pasó, solo supo que necesitaba sus labios, que necesitaba besarla; y lo hizo. Fue maravilloso no pensar en Stephan, no tener miedo durante los pocos minutos que duró el beso. Fue maravilloso sentir que alguien la besaba de esa forma tan dedicada y pasional._

 _Estaba ilusionada después de mucho tiempo, quería seguir viéndola, quería seguir besándola y sintiendo cómo sus manos buscaban que sintiese placer. Iba a acostarse con ella, porque ya no aguantaba más. Ni Alexa ni ella misma._

 _Lo necesitaba, se lo merecía. Y Alexa Woods estaba más que dispuesta a dárselo._

 _…_

-Eres increíble, Alex -admitió notando un nudo en la garganta que quiso controlar desde que empezó a contar la historia. Cogió aire y se tumbó de nuevo en el colchón con la espalda contra él-. No puedo explicar cómo me sentí cuando vi que todo mi cuerpo me pedía que siguieras. Intenté apartarme de ti porque me empezó a dar miedo todo esto que experimentaba, y más con una chica, con una alumna mía -la miró de reojo y la vio escuchándola atenta-. Cabezona… -estiró su brazo para alcanzar su mano y la vio sonreír- Te deseaba mucho, eso ya lo sabes… Y un día, hablé con Carmen, tras los primeros besos, y volví a mentirle: le dije que eras un compañero de trabajo y que me tirabas mucho la caña. Y se va a morir cuando sepa la verdad, porque ella estaba el día del karaoke y seguro que sabe quién eres -sonrió cuando Alex no pudo evitar darle un fugaz beso en los labios-. Me dijo que me dejase llevar, que me lo merecía. Y no podía tener más razón -dejó caer unas lágrimas que Alex limpió con más besos.

-Gracias, Carmen -sonrió divertida, y Raven sujetó su nuca para acercarla y besarla lentamente.

-Alex -dijo contra sus labios-, han sido los mejores meses de mi vida, pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado para que Stephan no se enterara. Te prometo que jamás he tenido esta vida sexual tan plena. El sexo contigo es increíble -rio cuando la vio sonreír con orgullo-. Llegaste en el mejor momento posible. Me hacías sentir especial, me hacías sentir sexy, me hacías tener una especie de poder que nunca pensé que podría tener con alguien…

-Me tenías, y me tienes, en la palma de tu mano -comentó, y Raven se abrazó a ella, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-No puedo explicar lo bien que me he llegado a sentir contigo. Y un día todo cambió Alex -confesó, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando la chica acarició su pelo-. Un día empecé a tener sentimientos por ti… Sentimientos que me asustaban, pero que me ilusionaban porque los veía en ti de forma recíproca. No me creía que alguien estuviese sintiéndose de la misma forma que yo… Ese día fui más que especial para alguien, ese día me cuidaste como jamás nadie lo había hecho…

-Tu cumpleaños… -susurró, y ella simplemente asintió.

 _…_

 _Se le iba de las manos. Se le iba de las manos, porque era muy fácil fingir que no había nadie más, que estaba soltera mientras solo follaban. Pero últimamente los besos eran distintos, y las sonrisas y las miradas también. Alex se estaba enganchando y ella se estaba enganchando de vuelta._

 _Y no debía. No debía, pero cada vez que veía la sonrisa de la chica o la forma en que la miraba cuando la tenía delante, como si fuese lo mejor que había visto jamás… ¿cómo podía frenar sus sentimientos? Iba a hacerle daño, lo iba a hacer, porque no podía comenzar una relación con nadie. Tenía que decirle que estaba casada. Que estaba casada y que no podían seguir con aquello por mucho que ella quisiera. No podía permitirse que un tercero saliese herido por su maldita culpa._

 _Era su cumpleaños, y esperaba en esa casa que tanto odiaba a que su marido hiciese acto de presencia con compañeros de trabajo para aparentar ser la pareja feliz. Su móvil vibró y miró el mensaje._

 ** _Stephan:_** _No voy a ir. Tengo planes mejores ahora mismo. He cancelado el avión y nos quedamos en NY para tomar unas copas. Pásatelo bien sola en tu cumpleaños, y no te comas la tarta entera. Y si te la comes, que la grasa vaya para las tetas. No queremos que empeore tu imagen, morenita._

 _Gilipollas._

 _Vio su ropa, ya estaba preparada para su representación de una vida feliz junto a ese hombre. Se levantó, dispuesta a cambiarse, pero cuando pasó junto a un espejo, Alex fue automáticamente a su mente. Buscó el móvil que usaba en la universidad y se sacó una foto, mandándosela a la chica. No iba a comerse una tarta entera, pero iba a estar con una persona que la respetaba, y que hacía que su autoestima sirviese para algo que no fuese sentirse miserable._

 _Vio que se conectaba de forma inmediata, y no pudo evitar empezar a llorar angustiada escondiendo el rostro en sus manos cuando vio lo que respondía._

 ** _Babygirl:_** _Estás preciosa…_

…

-En Los Ángeles, me llené de la fuerza necesaria para empezar a hacer los trámites del divorcio -notó que su profesora temblaba levemente, y la abrazó con fuerza-. Ya he empezado a firmar papeles y a hablar con distintos abogados. Le enseñaré los papeles la semana que viene, porque vuelve para comprobar no sé qué de su empresa.

-Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco, ¿lo sabes? -dijo sincera acariciando su espalda.

-Tú me haces ser valiente -confesó, y se separó de ella despacio para mirarse mutuamente a los ojos-. Siento haberte ocultado que Stephan estaba en mi vida, siento haberte hecho daño con la idea de que soy suya y no tuya… -dijo entre lágrimas.

-No, no fue eso lo que me dolió, no me dolió la idea de que estuvieses casada, que sí, fue un shock para mí -intentó explicar sus sentimientos-. Me dolió pensar que lo que vivimos no era real, que todo hubiese sido una mentira…

-Has sido lo más real que me ha pasado nunca, Alex -dijo en un murmullo aquello que tantas veces le había asegurado antes de que las dos buscasen los labios de la otra en un sincero beso.

-Y, escúchame -miró sus ojos fijamente pasando sus dedos por su mejilla-, tú no eres ni suya, ni mía, ni de nadie. No eres propiedad de nadie, Raven. No eres un objeto, eres una persona -miró sus ojos fijamente, notando un leve brillo en ellos, y estiró su brazo para acariciar suavemente su labio inferior cuando lo vio temblar-. Quiero que compartamos nuestro día a día, no que seamos de la otra. Te quiero a ti conmigo, no para mí.

-Alex, la romántica -sonrió, dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-Es lo que pienso y lo que siento, Raven -acarició su espalda despacio-. _Te quiero._

Por un segundo, todo paró para las dos, y dejó que se abrazase a ella entre sollozos.

Sintió cómo la mujer se aferraba más a ella y pegaba su nariz a su cuello y que su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente. Alexa la atrajo más, si podía, abrazándola con fuerzas y demostrándole con ese silencioso momento lo importante que era para ella.

X X X

Salió del último examen, sintiéndose aliviada. Menos mal que le hizo caso a Raven y fue al suyo, porque eso fue lo que le hizo pensar en que no podía, efectivamente, echar a perder el semestre de esa forma tan poco madura. Así que se presentó a todos, aunque para algunos tuviera que quedarse la noche en vela estudiando. Sus planes eran dormir, porque estaba agotadísima, y mandarle un mensaje a Raven para ver cómo estaba. El día anterior estuvo algo evasiva, pero sabía que era porque Stephan iba a volver y se tendría que enfrentar a él, a pesar de que le dijo que no necesitaba que fuese con ella ni nada por el estilo.

Sintió que la sangre le hervía al recordar el maltrato psicológico constante que tuvo que soportar la mujer. Apretó los puños y cogió aire, intentando relajarse, porque no quería ser así, no quería pensar lo primero de todo en las ganas que tenía de golpear la cara de idiota de ese hombre y gritarle que por qué había tratado así a una mujer perfecta.

-Otra vez en la luna -escuchó la voz de Octavia.

-Hola, preciosa -sonrió a la chica, y se acercó a donde estaba-. ¿Acabaste el examen? -sabía que ella también lo tenía a esa hora, porque el día anterior estuvieron estudiando juntas con Lexa y Clarke en la biblioteca. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir?

-Sí, creo que bien. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Genial -sonrió con orgullo.

-¿Esta noche salimos para celebrarlo? ¿Unas copas y un bailecito? -levantó una ceja, y Alex rio.

-Eso está hecho, morena -se acercó a su rostro tonteando con ella. Era siempre así, Octavia se había convertido en una buena amiga. Soltó una carcajada cuando la empujó para alejarla de ella con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Creo que voy a echarme el sueño más largo del siglo -comenzaron a caminar juntas hacia la residencia.

-Podemos dormir juntas. Así solo deshacemos una cama -sugirió, y Octavia volvió a darle un golpe, esta vez con la cadera.

-Tú dormirás en tu habitación, y yo en la mía… Mi chico te tiene el ojo echado.

-¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? -frunció el ceño.

-¿Nunca? -respondió como siempre hacía.

-Seguro que es feo… -murmuró.

-Que te den -le dijo divertida, y se puso a hablar con una compañera que se encontró.

Alex se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano, porque necesitaba dormir, pero frenó sus pasos porque su móvil comenzó a vibrar, y un número que no tenía guardado apareció en la pantalla. Lo cogió antes de que colgasen y frunció el ceño al no reconocer la voz que sonó.

-¿Alexa? -una voz femenina.

-Sí, soy yo -respondió, sintiendo el corazón en su garganta. ¿Quién era y por qué tenía esa sensación tan rara en el pecho?

-Soy Carmen, la amiga de Raven -la angustia se apoderó de ella al notar el tono preocupado de su voz.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Raven está bien? -preguntó acelerada.

-Está en el hospital -se quedó sin aire de forma instantánea y paró sus pasos. No. ¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había pasado? No le dio tiempo a formular la siguiente pregunta a Carmen cuando ya estaba saliendo de la residencia a toda prisa-. ¿Puedes venir?

-Estoy de camino -contestó antes de colgar y correr hacia su coche.

 **XXX**

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **Parece que Lexa se quedó un tanto confundida con la aparición de Amber, casi tanto como nosotras, y cómo diría Alex: ¿qué coño hace allí? En fin, no sabemos si volverá a aparecer o se quedará ahí quietecita. Que se quede quietecita.** **Clarke, lejos de estar celosa, parecía triste y enfadada porque Lexa se quedó tras el momento un tanto silenciosa, carcomida por sus pensamientos sobre lo que fue esa chica para ella. Tened en cuenta que lo dejó todo por ella y que le destrozó el corazón, pero está muy enamorada de Clarke, eso todas los sabemos.** **Solo por si acaso, le ha dejado claro que ella es en la que piensa a todas horas y a la única que desea. ¿Os han gustado los puñetazos? ¿Que discutan un poquirritín? ¿Las sensualidades tan eróticas festivas que nos han regalado? Oh, cí. ¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar con esta parte de la historia? ¿Amber volverá? ¿Irá a buscar a Clarke? ¿Le ha gustado más Alex y quiere ir a por ella aunque haya sido con ella una ruda? ¿Clexa volverá a follar duro?**

 **En cuanto a Ralexa, SIENTO ENRROLLARME TANTO CON SUS ESCENAS, pero... teníamos que contar una historia, ¿no? Aunque parece que tiene lagunas. Alex la ha entendido en todo momento porque estaba más que claro que bien no lo estaba pasando, y qué mínimo que una explicación que tanto ansiaba la profesora por darle. No sé vosotras, pero hemos sufrido con estas escenas y con saber lo que pasó Raven con Stephan. Parece decidida a divorciarse de él, y ese pensamiento lleva desde hacía años, pero lo que siente por Alex le ha hecho ser fuerte y querer dar el paso más que nunca. ¿Lo habéis pasado mal con las escenas? Nosotras sí. Mucho. ¿Van a ser felices para siempre? ¿Solucionarán todo? ¿Alex le partirá la cara a Stephan? ¿Sabremos esa información que dice Raven que ocultó a Alex hasta que todo pasase? ¿Volverán las sensualidades Ralexa?** **Por cierto, eso de que vaya a la habitación de Alex ha hecho que mi patata de un salto con tirabuzón incluido, toda una experta.**

 **El final... en fin. ¿Más drama? No sé si puedo soportarlo. Juno y yo misma queremos destrozar la imagen de Ginsey. Espero no caer de nuevo enferma con mis somatizaciones.** **¿Qué creéis que ha pasado?**

 **Teorías, comentarios, aplausos, insultos, besos...**

 **Todo es bien recibido.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Nos vemos el sábado probablemente.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 ** _Advertencia:_** _el siguiente capítulo contiene imágenes en forma de flashback que pueden herir la sensibilidad del lector._

 _Lo sentimos de antemano, pero hay una historia que debemos completar._

X X X

Abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo los párpados pesados, y automáticamente sintió un dolor intenso recorrerle la zona de la sien. Intentó llevarse una mano para tocarse junto a su rostro, pero notó que estaba atrapada y que apenas tenía fuerzas en el brazo para librarse de ese agarre. Su respiración se comenzó a agitar por no comprender dónde estaba. Entonces miró a su lado para ver unas máquinas que tomaban su tensión y ritmo cardíaco, y junto a esta se encontraba Alexa, sentada con una postura algo incómoda en una silla con la cabeza reposando sobre su brazo que estaba apoyado en el colchón, justo a su lado, muy cerca de su rostro. Estaba dormida y parecía tranquila, lo que consiguió relajarla. Escuchó que su corazón latía cada vez un poco más lento por el aparato que había junto a ella y movió los dedos de su mano derecha, sabiendo ahora que era Alex la que la sujetaba.

Miró hacia otro el otro lado al notar una respiración, y vio a Carmen mirándola preocupada con un libro a medio cerrar sobre su regazo, que lo mantenía señalizado con su dedo índice entre las páginas. Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos de repente y apretó los labios al notar que le temblaban. Su amiga se levantó para acariciar su rostro despacio.

-Lo siento… -dijo casi sin voz.

-Está bien, cariño -contestó Carmen con voz suave, y sujetó su mano libre.

-¿Y Stephan? ¿Qué ha pasado? -se asustó sin saber lo que ocurrió desde que habló con su marido.

-Lo han detenido -le afirmó-. Ha firmado los papeles del divorcio en la comisaría por lo que me ha dicho Marcus…

-¿Dónde está?

-Ha ido a por algo para comer. Por favor, Raven, denúncialo todo. Ese hombre no se merece salirse de rositas tras esto -la miró seria, y ella asintió.

-¿Me ha hecho algo? -señaló donde sentía ese dolor punzante en la sien.

-Stephan te golpeó con una figura en vuestra casa…

-Por favor, no la llames "nuestra" …

-Lo siento… -se disculpó, y ella asintió haciéndole saber que estaba bien- Te han hecho pruebas y no hay hemorragia interna, gracias a Dios. Te han cerrado la herida y dicen que te quitaran todo en siete días.

-Entonces… ¿por fin ya no está?

-Ni estará -confirmó antes de morderse el labio-. Aún estoy intentando asimilar todo -comentó Carmen nerviosa.

Cuando se enteró de toda la verdad de su relación con Stephan, Carmen estuvo casi en shock. Tuvo una reacción de tristeza por lo ocurrido y enfado por habérselo ocultado. No la culpaba para nada, pero entendió finalmente el miedo que sentía con todo lo relacionado con él. Después fue casi cómica su reacción cuando se enteró de que era su alumna, la que cantó en el karaoke donde estuvieron una noche la canción de Shania Twain, "el compañero de trabajo" al que se tiraba.

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí? -preguntó.

-Dos horas. Me han dicho que avise cuando despiertes para que te hagan unas pruebas y decidir si te dan o no el alta. Según han dicho, cuando recuperes la conciencia y si todo está bien, puedes volver a casa.

-¿Os quedaréis Marcus y tú conmigo?

-Claro que sí.

Raven miró en ese momento hacia la chica que yacía profundamente dormida sobre su brazo y manteniendo su mano agarrada con fuerza. Sabía que estaba con los exámenes finales, y tenía claro que era de las que se quedaban toda la noche repasando; así que probablemente el sueño la venció.

-Ha estado intentando mantenerse despierta -habló Carmen a su lado-. No la culpo, tenía una carita de sueño y de preocupación… -Raven se enterneció con la imagen- Creo que cuando han afirmado que estabas bien, se ha quedado más relajada y no ha podido mantenerse despierta mucho más tiempo... -hizo una pausa- Raven -dijo en un susurro y la vio sonriendo de esa forma que hacía cuando iba a contarle un cotilleo, o cuando hablaban de chicos en la facultad-, me encanta. Es super mona y te miraba con unos ojitos… -sonrió levemente al escucharla, y miró hacia Alex de nuevo, que apretó su mano. Sabía que estaba despertándose.

Dios, lo sabía todo de ella.

-Os dejo a solas -susurró Carmen acariciando su brazo antes de salir de la habitación mientras Alexa abría los ojos y observaba algo aturdida su alrededor.

-Te has quedado bien dormida -sonrió levemente y la chica la miró rápidamente al escuchar su voz.

-Te has despertado -se levantó para inclinarse sobre ella apoyando suavemente las manos en sus mejillas-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Joder, me he asustado tanto cuando te he visto así… -dijo en un hilo de voz tras las preguntas atropelladas.

-Me duele -confesó-, pero me encuentro bien. Supongo que el golpe fue fuerte… -señaló su sien.

-Te juro que si no me hubiese dicho Carmen que lo han cogido, iba a matarlo -murmuró entre dientes-. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerte esto? Maldito hijo de…

-Shhh… estoy bien, Alex. Y Carmen ha dicho que el divorcio finalmente se efectuará, ¿no? -estaba muy dolorida, pero no podía estar más contenta por poder estar con Alex.

-¿Por qué te ha hecho esto? -notó que apoyaba suavemente su mano en su sien, sobre la venda que rodeaba su cabeza y sin apretar, apenas era un roce; y abrió los ojos para ver sus ojos cristalinos observando directamente donde estaba el golpe.

-Alexa, te oculté una parte de la historia para que no… -cogió aire, y mordió su labio antes de mirarla de nuevo- Quería protegerte, me daba miedo que reaccionases mal y que acabase haciéndote daño a ti… Muchas veces he tenido pesadillas con que me pillaba y se enteraba de lo nuestro, y en esos sueños veía que te hacía daño… Era horrible -acabó dejando salir unas lágrimas bajo la atenta mirada de su alumna, que apretó su mano despacio haciéndole saber que estaba allí.

-¿Te ha pegado más veces? -notó que se tensaba, y estiró un brazo para apoyar la mano en su mejilla.

-Es la segunda vez que lo hace.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera?

-Cuando le pedí hace años que quería divorciarme de él -la sorpresa no tardó en llegar a su rostro.

-¿Cuándo fue? ¿Lo denunciaste?

-Es complicado de explicar, Alex -miró hacia otro lado, pero sintió el índice de la chica sujetar su barbilla para que sus ojos conectaran.

-Quiero saberlo todo de ti, Raven, recuérdalo. No más secretos, por favor… -la profesora mordió su labio con sus palabras y cogió aire antes de hablar.

-Ya sabes que estuve muy enamorada de él… -suspiró, llevándose los dedos a su frente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para lo que venía- No me gusta pensar en lo idiota que era en esos años…

-Raven, da igual como fueses, lo que importa es lo que eres ahora en tu presente.

-Mi presente lo quiero a tu lado, Alexa -expresó emocionada, e intentó moverse para rodearla con sus brazos, pero su alumna se le adelantó, abrazándola con mucha delicadeza y acariciando su espalda muy lento.

-Te voy a cuidar siempre, eso tenlo por seguro -movió su rostro para pasar la nariz por su cuello, embriagándose de su olor y sonriendo por tenerla ahí con ella. Se separaron y se perdió en el verde que componía sus ojos. Nunca había pensado que le gustaría tanto ese color.

Alex recorrió el rostro de su profesora, y la venda y las pequeñas heridas y hematomas que portaba por culpa del señor-imbécil solo le hacían enfurecerse más, pero intentó controlarse. Sabía que lo habían detenido y que Raven no era tonta y fue con un plan que le contaría más adelante, porque Carmen le dijo que se lo tendría que explicar todo ella.

Según los enfermeros, perdió la consciencia con el golpe y tras las pruebas estaba todo bien, solo había que esperar que despertase. Gracias a Dios que no tuvo ninguna secuela, porque podía admitir que se moría si no pudiese volver a tenerla así entre sus brazos…

Acarició su pelo y observó sus ojos desde esa distancia antes de bajar a sus labios. Cogió aire y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su nariz antes de buscar su boca con la suya, pero el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió a las dos y se giraron para ver a la enfermera que había entrado, que pidió amablemente a Alex que las dejaran a solas; así que salió, encontrándose fuera con Carmen, que le sonrió cuando la vio.

-Una última prueba y, si está bien, en unas horas se va a casa.

-Esperemos que esté bien… -suspiró, y se sentó en una silla que había junto a la puerta, sintiéndose algo cohibida bajo la atenta mirada de la amiga de Raven.

-Hola, chicas -llegó Marcus a la altura de las dos, sentándose junto a Alex y golpeando varias veces su muslo con su gran mano-. ¿Qué tal está nuestra chica? -preguntó sacando unas hamburguesas de una bolsa.

-Están haciéndole una revisión para decidir si darle el alta o no -el hombre repartió la comida entre los tres.

-Oh, Dios, me moría de hambre… -medio gruñó la chica aceptando la comida y abriendo el papel que la rodeaba para empezar a comer. Ambos la miraron con media sonrisa, y la más pequeña de ellos se comenzó a sentir algo cohibida- Lo siento, soy una chica con mucho apetito.

-Nos hacemos una idea -dejó caer Carmen, y sintió calor en sus mejillas. ¿A qué se refería?

-No pongas nerviosa a la niña, Carmen -protestó Marcus, y la calidez en su rostro aumentó.

-Entonces… -cambió de tema- ¿Dónde os conocisteis los tres?

-En la universidad -sonrió el hombre-. Menudos tiempos los tres juntos -contestó soñador.

-¿Habéis estudiado fisioterapia también? -ambos negaron.

-Biología -contestó Carmen.

-Derecho -admitió Marcus.

-Pero tú no vives aquí, ¿no? -preguntó Alex al último.

-No, pero se hace lo que sea por una amiga. Nada más Carmen me dijo que Raven le había pedido que se pusiera en contacto conmigo y que se quería divorciar de Stephan, vine sin pensármelo. A pesar de los años, siempre he considerado a Raven como mi hermana.

-El haberse alejado de todos fue por Stephan -siguió Carmen-. Menudo cabrón -protestó-. ¿Te has enterado de algo? -miró a Marcus.

-A ver, depende de cada estado -se encogió de hombros-. No estoy muy puesto en este, pero le pueden caer bastantes años si vas sumando cada cosa que le ha pasado por separado. Con el maltrato psicológico, el físico y el sexual ya puede estar, mínimo, diez años.

-¿Sexual? -preguntó asustada, y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Esa parte aún no te la ha contado, ¿no? -frunció los labios Marcus- No somos nadie para contarla, Alex, seguro que lo hace ella.

-¿La ha violado? -frunció el ceño.

-Alexa… -habló ahora Carmen, y se arrodilló frente a ella apoyando las manos en sus muslos, intentando traspasarle tranquilidad- Deja que Raven te lo explique.

-Está bien… -aceptó finalmente, notando igualmente la tensión recorrerla por completo.

X X X

Lexa sonreía mientras ella y sus compañeros salían del gran edificio dispuestos a ir a coger algo rápido para comer antes de volver. Habían comenzado por fin las prácticas que les prometió Gustus a los alumnos que destacasen en sus clases, y no podía estar más encantada con cómo fue su primer día. La verdad era que se trataba de fotografías de alto nivel comercial; sí, quizás no eran tan artísticas, pero la experiencia y las conexiones que haría allí hacían que fuese una gran oportunidad.

Mientras paseaban hacia el establecimiento de comida rápida más cercano, se percató al levantar la vista de una cara familiar acercándose a ella. Su sonrisa se borró por completo y se detuvo, haciendo que los demás chicos también lo hicieran y la mirasen extrañados por su repentino cambio en el avance. Se disculpó con ellos y les dijo que se adelantasen, que ya los alcanzaría, y caminó hacia donde estaba Amber mirándola con las manos dentro del abrigo color marrón que llevaba puesto.

Sus ojos oscuros parecieron brillar a medida que se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Amber? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza, confundida por el hecho de que supiese dónde estaba.

-Quería… Quería hablar contigo -respondió la chica sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos-. Dios, qué guapa estás -medio sonrió-. Me muero por abrazarte -la de ojos verdes se removió incómoda.

-¿Quién te ha dicho dónde encontrarme?

-Tu profesor -dijo Amber sin más.

-¿Has ido al campus a buscarme? -preguntó preocupada.

-Tranquila, tu novia no me ha visto. Es muy guapa, por cierto. No sabía que te gustasen las rubias -Lexa miró por encima de su hombro. A pesar del frío, la calle estaba muy concurrida.

-Sobre todo me gustan las chicas honestas -fue lo que respondió Lexa observándola fijamente-, más allá de si son rubias o morenas -Amber pareció captar la indirecta y se miró los pies.

-Sé que no quieres verme y sé que no quieres hablar conmigo. Lo entiendo, pero… yo… Por favor, dame diez minutos.

-Amber…

-Si alguna vez me quisiste… -Lexa soltó una risita irónica.

-¿Si alguna vez te quise? -preguntó apretando la mandíbula- ¿Alguna vez me quisiste tú?

-Lo hice y lo hago, Lexa. Aún siento muchas cosas por ti…

-Y a pesar de sentir tantas cosas, decidiste romper con lo nuestro y quedarte con él.

-Era complicado -tragó con fuerza y le hizo señas para ponerse en movimiento y no congelarse estando las dos allí de pie en la acera. Lexa lo hizo un poco de mala gana-. Sabes que Jonathan era la persona que mis padres siempre habían querido para mí. Sabes el poder que tiene su familia allí en Londres y… bueno, no es una chica -miró de reojo a Lexa, que parecía tensa.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto ahora?

-Porque quiero que entiendas que no es que nunca te haya querido, es que la presión de mi familia pudo más. Además… -se humedeció los labios- Jonathan llegó a ser muy posesivo y me daba miedo su reacción si le dejaba…

-Sin embargo, no pensaste en la que iba a tener yo...

-Sí lo hice. Pensé en ti cada maldito día desde que terminamos y regresaste aquí. Intenté llamarte…

-Amber, no -la interrumpió Lexa-. Si de verdad hubieses querido hacerlo, lo habrías hecho -resopló-. Realmente, creo que esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido, Amber. No vas a conseguir que cambie mi opinión de nada. Ya has visto que estoy muy feliz con alguien más, y eso debería bastarte para no intentar nada -Amber se detuvo bruscamente, y la miró.

-Quiero que seas feliz junto a mí -confesó con la voz cortada-. He… He dejado a Jonathan y a todo lo que me es familiar en Londres por venir aquí y poder intentarlo otra vez, Lexa.

-Ese es tu problema, Amber -se molestó por sus palabras-, que solo piensas en ti y en nadie más. No puedes plantarte aquí y pretender que regrese a tus brazos así sin más. No después de todo lo que pasó y mucho menos ahora que estoy con alguien que sí me hace feliz y que solo está conmigo.

-Vi cómo me mirabas esa noche en el hospital y pensé que aún sentías cosas por mí. Conozco tus miradas, Lex, he pasado dos años a tu lado… Sé que aún sientes algo… -estiró la mano acariciando el brazo de la de ojos verdes- Dame otra oportunidad… Danos otra oportunidad… -susurró e intentó besarla, pero, cuando apenas rozó sus labios, Lexa se apartó.

-Para -le dijo, empujándola con delicadeza-. No sé qué fue lo que pensaste esa noche en la que nos vimos, pero mi reacción no tuvo nada que ver con querer volver contigo, Amber. Simplemente, me sorprendió verte allí y muchas cosas se removieron.

-Eso es porque aún…

-No, eso es porque fuiste especial, pero ya no lo eres -le dijo con contundencia-. Y es egoísta de tu parte venir aquí a besarme cuando ya te he dicho que estoy con alguien más -los ojos de la otra chica se volvieron cristalinos y Lexa se sentía fatal, pero Amber también rompió su corazón una vez.

-La rubia no tiene por qué enterarse… -estiró la mano acariciando la mejilla de Lexa- Dame al menos una última noche… -Lexa apartó su mano.

-Amber, no, esta no eres tú -le dijo de forma suave-. Tú no eres así.

-Quizás lo soy ahora, quizás estoy desesperada por ti.

-No lo estés, puedes conseguir a otra persona. Eres guapa e inteligente. No te aferres a mí, a lo que ya no fue -suspiró con pesadez-. Da igual ya quién tenga la culpa. Hemos tomado caminos diferentes.

-Lexa… te quiero a ti, extraño tus besos, tus caricias -intentó volver a besarla y Lexa cerró los ojos, apartándose una vez más.

-Amber, basta -dijo sintiendo que su olor, por la cercanía, la devolvía al pasado y a cosas que no quería recordar-. Lo nuestro acabó hace ya bastante tiempo -la chica apartó la vista conteniendo las lágrimas, y Lexa no aguantaba más aquella situación-. Tengo que irme -miró su reloj-, tenemos nada más media hora para comer antes de regresar a las practicas -vio cómo la de los ojos oscuros asentía entristecida-. Ey… -la cogió por el mentón con cuidado para que la mirase- Siempre voy a estar si necesitas una amiga, ¿vale?

-No te veo como una amiga…

-Quizás más adelante.

-Oh, Lexa, de verdad, siento mucho todo lo que pasó, lo que hice…

-Lo sé -suspiró una vez más-, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado. Centrémonos en el ahora.

-Tú lo dices porque ya tienes a alguien…

-Y tú también puedes conseguir a alguien.

-¿Cómo pudiste cambiarme tan rápido?

-¿En serio? -Lexa apretó mucho la mandíbula.

-Yo aún siento cosas…

-Amber, basta, de verdad -negó molesta por la insistencia de la chica-. Te perdono. Está todo olvidado, pero no me busques para esto porque yo a quien quiero ahora es a Clarke -eso ultimo pareció calar mucho en la otra chica, que asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te he perdido…

-Supongo que sí -admitió.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? -Lexa negó.

-Lo siento.

-Fui una tonta -esta vez afirmó con la cabeza, y ambas sonrieron levemente.

-Cuídate, Amber -acarició su mejilla de forma fugaz y se fue para alcanzar a sus compañeros. Le había dicho a Clarke que la llamaría a la hora de almuerzo, pero necesitaba hablar con otra persona.

-Hola, bebé -le respondió Alex al otro lado del teléfono de forma automática.

-Hola, bollito… -dijo en un susurro, recostándose en la pared de una tienda de comestibles.

-¿Estás bien? -su hermana la conocía mejor que nadie en este mundo.

-No lo sé -no anduvo con rodeos-. Amber ha venido a buscarme y…

-¿Que esa perra inglesa ha hecho qué?

-No te sulfures.

-Qué ganas de joder… -dijo rechinado los dientes- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Solo hemos hablado y le he dejado las cosas claras. Ha intentado besarme y…

-No me digas que la has besado, bebé…

-Claro que no, Alex. Pero ha sido todo muy… -cerró los ojos- Me ha removido aún más cosas y me siento extraña. ¿Por qué me siento así?

-Porque has sufrido mucho por su culpa y ahora ha venido a por todas para conseguir estar contigo de nuevo, pero tú estás con Clarke y estáis bien… -hizo una pausa- Lo estáis, ¿no?

-Sí, claro que sí. Ya sabes que adoro a Clarke.

-Entonces, si estás segura de eso, que le den a esa perra inglesa que solo ha venido a confundirte.

-Lo que me preocupa es que lo haya logrado…

-Yo no sé mucho de ex novias, pero lo que me pasó con Raven me ha enseñado que cuando quieres a una persona deja una marca muy fuerte en tu vida, bebé. Y Amber lo ha hecho, pero estás en otra etapa de tu vida y lo sabes.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces no te tortures y ve a comerte a esa rubita que tienes -Lexa sonrió ligeramente con las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Tu cómo estás? Te noto algo angustiada.

-Tenemos cosas de las que hablar... Estoy en el piso de Raven, ha sido un día complicado… -no dio más detalles, y decidió no agobiarla por el tono que tenía en su voz- ¿Cenamos mañana juntas como en los viejos tiempos?

-Me encantaría.

-Así me cuentas bien qué tal tu primer día de prácticas -sonrió al escucharla. Era siempre tan atenta con ella...

-Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Yo te quiero más -sabía que Alex estaba sonriendo-. Te busco en tu habitación mañana a las ocho.

Lexa guardó su móvil dentro de su abrigo y pensó que Alex tenía razón, que era hora de concentrarse en el presente. Aunque su pecho siguiera doliendo un poco como lo hacía en ese momento.

X X X

Llevaba un rato abrazando a una Raven dormida sobre la cama, acariciando su espalda despacio mientras se relajaba con la respiración pausada que tenía la mujer junto a su cuerpo. Se habían quedado dormidas las dos, al fin y al cabo, se merecían un descanso. Carmen y Marcus se quedaron en el salón viendo una película, dejándolas descansar antes de que cenasen los cuatro juntos. Al principio se sintió un poco incómoda frente a ellos, porque no sabía hasta donde sabían, aunque después quedó confirmado que Raven se lo había contado todo, y la trataron muy bien en todo momento. Una parte de ella estaba preocupada por lo que le había pasado a su profesora, pero sabía que a Stephan no le convenía liarla más en esos momentos; por otro lado, el nivel de confianza que parecía que había entre las dos había aumentado considerablemente, y conocer a sus dos mejores amigos le hacía sonreír. ¿Podría presentarle algún día a Raven a su hermana para que la conociese de verdad y no como esa noche de fin de año?

En ese momento, Raven se removió entre sus brazos y soltó un suave quejido de dolor, llevándose la mano a la sien rápidamente, pero ella frenó el movimiento para que no se hiciese daño.

-Shh… No te toques ahí -se separó levemente de ella para ver cómo abría los ojos despacio, algo desorientada.

-Alex… -susurró, y la chica sonrió al verla así, mirando confundida su alrededor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó cálidamente, observando cómo fruncía el ceño ligeramente y cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza -dijo como si confesara algo que no supiese ya, y besó suavemente la zona de su entrecejo, intentando liberar la tensión que tenía acumulada y que se relajase.

-Te pondrás bien -le aseguró perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones y pasando delicadamente la mano sobre la venda, notando que bajaba los párpados de nuevo-. ¿Te he hecho daño? -se preocupó.

-Nunca me has hecho daño...

-Ni lo voy a hacer -confesó, disfrutando de la caricia que le regaló mientras sus miradas se conectaban de nuevo.

-Ya ha acabado todo, ¿verdad?

-Marcus dice que quizás se alargue un poco por el hecho de que está detenido y tienes que hacer la denuncia formal de todo lo que ha ocurrido durante vuestro matrimonio… -dijo con miedo. Había una parte de ella que quería que se lo contase, pero otra no quería, porque no podía con el hecho de que ese hombre tratase mal a esa mujer perfecta. Era superior a ella. Una frustración enorme la recorría cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo o recordaba lo que ya le contó- Esta vez… -la emoción se pudo palpar en su voz- Esta vez yo te voy a proteger de todo… Te prometo que en lo único que voy a dedicarme en mi día a día es en hacerte sonreír.

-Te tienes que dedicar a las dos, no solo a mí. Esta vez soy yo la que te lo dice… -apoyó la mano en su mejilla, y Alex cerró los ojos con la caricia.

-Cuéntamelo -aprovechó que mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-¿El qué?

-La primera vez que te hizo esto -acarició su pelo con lentitud, recorriendo su rostro todo el tiempo.

-Es el peor recuerdo que tengo de mi vida junto a él… -dijo en un murmullo- Como te dije antes, estaba enamorada de él y… -vio que Raven cogía aire y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, poniéndose boca arriba en la cama tumbada. Alex se apoyó en su antebrazo y se quedó observándola desde su postura más elevada, acariciando distraída su abdomen.

-Si quieres, podemos… -ofreció no hablar del tema al verla tan afectada.

-No, no -negó-. Está bien, quiero que sepas qué pasó… -suspiró, y decidió soltarlo sin más- Ese año decidimos tener un hijo -su alumna abrió la boca. Fue una reacción normal.

-¿Tienes hijos? -preguntó sorprendida por la información nueva.

-No, no tengo hijos… -sonrió por su reacción- Gracias a Dios que no tengo… -susurró finalmente entristecida.

-Sigue contándome qué pasó… -deslizó su mano por su mejilla, acariciando su pómulo despacio con el pulgar.

-Fue antes del cambio que tuvo, cuando estábamos bien y ya vivíamos en esa casa, queríamos tener un hijo los dos -la miró-. Lo intentamos un tiempo, entre medio de esos intentos fue lo de los bailes y el doctorado que tanto me aterró, y, finalmente, me quedé embarazada por primera vez. Pero… salió mal.

 _…_

 _Estaba a punto de acabar el segundo año de doctorado, y estaba más ilusionada que nunca, porque, además, se había vuelto a encontrar con Carmen tras más tres años sin verla. Tenía que confesar que lloró cuando la vio, pero le dijo que fue porque le hizo ilusión que estuviese viviendo allí, cerca de ella, que también; pero fue sobre todo porque iba a dejar de sentirse sola. No le contó nada de Stephan, disimuló diciendo que estaba bien con él, solo que trabajaba mucho y casi no estaba en casa. Era fácil aparentar que estaban bien, a pesar de que no, total, siempre tenía que hacerlo así._

 _Desde que Stephan dijo de tener un hijo hasta ese momento, había sufrido dos abortos espontáneos, y, desde el último, estaban haciéndole pruebas para proceder a la realización de una fecundación in vitro con el esperma de su marido. Con el primer aborto ya cambió, comenzando los insultos hacia ella. Cuando decidieron volver a intentarlo, el médico recomendó que cogiese algo de peso, que lo único que hizo fue que los insultos de Stephan aumentasen cuando el aborto volvió a ocurrir al cumplir el mes, acondicionándole su habitación deportiva._

 _Su vida parecía que estaba controlada por él, pero en realidad era ella la que lo controlaba: tuvo tiempo de hacerse con sus horarios, todo él era organizado y meticuloso, y ella también lo fue para que no la pillase. No debía saber que estaba cumpliendo su sueño sin su consentimiento._

 _Escuchó la puerta abrirse y escondió los papeles de un artículo que repasaba, doblándolos en un libro que dejaba en la mesa del salón, e hizo como si leyese una de las revistas que dejaban allí. Oyó murmullos en la entrada, y no tardó en aparecer Stephan, desabrochándose el nudo de la corbata y abriendo un sobre. Ni siquiera la saludaba al llegar, y ella se quedaba callada hasta que él dijese la primera palabra._

 _-Genial -sonrió al leer el contenido de la carta-. Raven -la llamó y la miró._

 _-Dime, Stephan -contestó, intentando que no le sonase la voz temblorosa._

 _-Han llegado los resultados de la clínica -la chica se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia donde estaba él para coger el papel y leerlo ella misma, pero él la frenó, aclarándose la voz para leerlo él-. Su mujer, Raven Reyes, es una mierda inservible que no es capaz de satisfacerte en la cama. No sabe follar, no sabe estar con el coño mojado para ti y no es capaz de quedarse embarazada porque por dentro está estropeada -hizo como si leyese y la miró con el ceño fruncido-. No vas a poder tener un hijo en tu puta vida, espero que estés contenta -las lágrimas se agruparon rápidamente en sus ojos con la forma en la que se lo dijo-. Encima ponte a llorar… -bufó irónico, cogiendo el papel y poniéndoselo contra la cara._

 _Se apartó de él y cogió el folio cuando Stephan lo dejó caer, dándose la vuelta mientras ella comprobaba que, efectivamente, no era fértil. Dejó escapar un sollozo y llamó a su marido, pero él siguió andando para salir del salón._

 _-Quiero el divorcio -dijo firme, y vio que frenaba su avance, mirándola sobre el hombro._

 _-Repítelo._

 _-No quiero estar más contigo, no quiero vivir más aquí y no quiero verte más a ti… -sintió un escalofrío cuando le vio cerrar la puerta del salón, dejando a George fuera- Quiero el divorcio -repitió mientras lo veía caminar hacia ella._

 _Apretó la mandíbula y miró hacia el suelo cuando sintió su mano aterrizar con fuerza en su mejilla._

 _-Repítelo, zorra -dijo y ella lo encaró, dejando escapar las lágrimas que no pudo contener y aguantando el dolor que provocó el golpe._

 _-Ya no te quiero. No quiero estar contigo -salió su voz rota, y gritó cuando volvió a pegarle en la cara antes de que cogiese con fuerza su brazo y la acercase a él._

 _-Eres mía. Siempre vas a serlo, ¿me oyes? -dijo cerca de su cara._

 _-No soy tuya, hace tiempo que dejé de serlo -contestó, y él estrelló sus labios contra los suyos al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dedos en su brazo, haciéndole daño._

 _-Visto que no eres consciente de ello, voy a enseñarte de quién eres -sonrió de forma maliciosa, soltándola para desabrocharse el pantalón y sacar su miembro._

 _-Déjame… -sollozó, e intentó irse de allí, pero la agarró de nuevo y la puso con la cara pegada en el asiento del sofá, bajando la ropa que llevaba y penetrándola sin más- Me haces daño, Stephan -murmuró entre dientes contra el cojín, pero él siguió moviéndose contra ella soltando gruñidos mientras ella se quejaba por el dolor._

 _-Ahora que no puedes quedarte embarazada, no necesitamos condón, mi morenita. Así puedo controlar mejor si eres una puta guarra o si me eres fiel._

 _Ella volvió a gritar, intentando que alguien fuese a ayudarla, pero Stephan dio con el puño en su boca y metió la corbata dentro de ella mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre._

 _Que acabase pronto._

 _Por favor._

 _…_

Ambas lloraban en ese punto de la historia y, cuando Raven terminó de hablar, Alex la abrazó con fuerza, llevando su mano a su nuca mientras la profesora apretaba sus puños en la camiseta que llevaba su alumna y se escondía en su cuello.

-El miedo me tenía paralizada -explicó contra su piel-. Así que no le pedí ninguna vez más el divorcio y me comporté como una idiota, quedándome incluso paralizada cuando él estaba cerca. No volvió a pegarme, pero a pesar de que deseaba separarme de él, temía que volviese a tratarme de esa forma, pero tú me has hecho ser valiente y estar más decidida que nunca a dar el paso. Tú has hecho que comenzase a moverme.

-Has sido muy valiente, Raven -murmuró, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano, a pesar de que seguían cayendo lágrimas.

-Esta vez no ha sido para tanto… Comparado con esa vez, claro… -suspiró- Pero, aun así, me aterraba que volviese a ocurrir lo mismo esta mañana -miró fijamente los ojos de la morena-. Por eso fui acompañada de Carmen y le dije que, si en diez minutos no salía, llamase a la policía. Y, antes de entrar, le di tu teléfono móvil por si me pasaba algo…

-Aun así, te ha herido… Y, ojalá se pudra en la cárcel -murmuró.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? -preguntó, y ella asintió- Esta vez me he quedado muy a gusto, porque antes de que perdiese el conocimiento, le devolví unos cuantos golpes. Creo que le he dejado el ojo morado… -sonrió orgullosa- Pero la violencia no es la solución, Alexa.

-Me encanta que, a pesar de todo, me des una lección -sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Ahora estoy aquí contigo y Stephan no va a estar más en mi vida.

-Me da miedo que por todo lo que has vivido, yo alguna vez… -la profesora negó varias veces, y habló cortando su discurso.

-De verdad, fue duro, pero forma parte de mi pasado, no me está afectando en el presente, más que el dolor del recuerdo. Sí es cierto que al principio no quería tener relaciones sexuales, pero creo que he dejado claro que sigo disfrutando de ellas ahora, ¿no? -sonrió, y disfrutó de la que le devolvió su alumna.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente unos segundos, y bajaron las dos a la vez el enfoque de sus ojos a la boca de la otra. Aún no se habían besado, y la última vez fue cuando fue a hablar con ella. Y sabía mucho cuánto necesitaba besarla siempre, así que llevó los dedos a su nuca y la atrajo a ella para atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Ambas se perdieron en ese beso, y la mujer dejó que Alexa lo guiase, porque le estaba encantando la delicadeza con la que movía sus labios sobre los suyos y la forma que tenía de acunar sus mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos, como si fuese algo que se pudiese romper en esos instantes. Ya se acabaron los secretos con ellas, y por fin podrían ser ellas dos solas contra todo; aunque de momento tuviese que ser secreto por el tema de ser su profesora, pero en eso sabía que no tendrían problemas. Hasta entonces habían disimulado muy bien, e iban a seguir haciéndolo.

Separaron sus labios a la vez, y la lengua de Alex no tardó en acariciarla de esa forma que le hacía suspirar, y llevó automáticamente sus manos a su cuello, enredando algunos dedos entre los mechones de su nuca. Era increíble lo que lograba transmitirle Alexa Woods con un beso. Se echó levemente hacia atrás cuando necesitó llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno y miró sus ojos verdes, acariciando su nariz con la suya.

-¿De verdad estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? -arqueó las cejas.

-Estoy perfectamente, Alex. Me encuentro más viva que nunca -sonrió, y se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

-He conocido a tus amigos… -murmuró con media sonrisa aún con los labios sobre los suyos.

-¿Te han caído bien? -preguntó interesada, acariciando su nuca con la yema de sus dedos.

-Sí, porque se preocupan mucho por ti...

-Y… -la miró entrecerrando los ojos al ver el brillo de sus ojos, viendo cómo sonreía automáticamente.

-Carmen está buena -susurró y empezó a reírse cuando Raven le golpeó con la mano abierta el muslo.

Alexa acunó su rostro cuidadosamente con ambas manos, deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula antes de volver a besarla con lentitud, y se echó hacia atrás para acabar tumbada con el cuerpo de la latina sobre ella. Acarició su espalda con cuidado y Raven acarició el costado de la chica, dejándose llevar en el beso.

-Te quiero, Alexa -susurró contra sus labios, y notó sus dientes al sonreírle.

-Y yo a ti -se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar despacio.

Fueron besos lentos, casi sin profundizar, labios con labios, caricias que decían sin palabras lo que ambas sentían, permitiéndose perderse en ellas minutos largos. Tenían tiempo. Ahora sí.

X X X

Clarke se mordisqueó el labio de forma nerviosa.

Tras aquella reveladora conversación que había tenido con Bellamy la noche anterior, en la que ambos hablaron de sus relaciones y de las situaciones que atravesaban, había decidido que esto era la mejor idea que había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

…

 _El ambiente en la habitación no estaba siendo el más alegre ni divertido: Bellamy había estado despatarrado en la silla del escritorio del lado de su cama y parecía muy deprimido, Clarke por su parte estaba terminando un dibujo para una asignatura que tenía que entregar esa semana mientras lo escuchaba hablar y ambos tomaban un par de cervezas que había traído el chico._

 _-Ni siquiera hizo nada para evitar que me fuera. Simplemente se justificó una y otra vez -dijo el chico mientras le daba otro sorbo a su lata-. Creo que nunca me quiso, sino no puedo entender por qué… -su voz se quebró y Clarke lo miró con cariño, dejando su dibujo a un lado para acercarse y arrodillarse frente a él, que aún seguía en la misma silla._

 _-Lo importante es que tú te quieres lo suficiente como para no seguir con él, mi amor -acarició suavemente su pierna-. Roan no te merecía…_

 _-¿Cómo fui tan tonta como para enamorarme de él? -pregunto indignado._

 _-El amor es así, llega y no hay nada al respecto que podamos hacer. Excepto elegir cuándo quedarnos y cuándo no. Roan te estaba haciendo daño…_

 _-Lo sé, rubia mía, lo sé -suspiró-. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que he perdido mi tiempo de poder estarme follando a un montón de buenorros… -Clarke rio entre dientes y negó con la cabeza divertida- Pero ya está -se secó las lágrimas-. Le he dicho que hasta aquí. Y no pienso buscarle más…_

 _-¿Te ha intentado buscar él?_

 _-Claro que lo ha hecho. Se ha dado cuenta de que se ha perdido de este bombón -dijo digno, enderezándose en la silla-, pero ya te digo que en nada saldré a buscar nueva mercancía y me va a importar muy poco Roan y su melena y ese pecho tan definido y… -suspiró- El amor es una mierda -negó con la cabeza._

 _-No es cierto -se sentó frente a él en la cama-. El amor no es una mierda, la gente que no sabe amar, lo es -Bellamy la miró con atención-. Como la ex de Lexa, por ejemplo -le dio un sorbo a su cerveza._

 _-¿Ha aparecido otra vez? -Clarke se miró las manos._

 _-Lexa me ha contado que fue a buscarla donde está haciendo las prácticas, pero que solo hablaron y la mandó a volar._

 _-Qué perra -Bellamy hizo un sonido de indignación-. Esta va detrás de los huesos de tu chica, ya te lo digo._

 _-¿Crees que no lo sé? -preguntó frustrada- Pero confío en Lexa…_

 _-¿Pero te ha contado qué le dijo?_

 _-No, no pudimos vernos esta mañana más que un rato en el que pasó por la cafetería a saludarme._

 _-¿Estás celosa? -preguntó de forma cotilla._

 _-No -respondió con seguridad-. Quiero decir, cuando apareció lo estaba un poco, pero… Lexa y yo lo resolvimos -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Bellamy abrió la boca y la miró con interés._

 _-Cuéntale más a Tinker Bell -movió los hombros con entusiasmo, olvidándose de su disgusto inicial._

 _-Realmente lo que me molestaba era que ella se hubiese encerrado un poco en sí misma, así que discutimos y después..._

 _-Sexo de reconciliación -declaró dando palmas-. El mejor -dijo con contundencia._

 _-Pero no sé si eso lo ha arreglado todo, ¿sabes? Quiero decir… sé que Lexa quiere estar conmigo, pero sigo pensando que la historia con esa chica existió, y Lex parece aún afectada…_

 _-Que te rompan el corazón es difícil, rubia._

 _-Lo sé. ¿Se te olvida que he pasado por eso también? -se puso de pie cogiendo otra lata de cerveza- Pero no quiero que piense o recuerde eso, quiero que solo viva el presente y lo nuestro…_

 _-Entonces haz que lo viva -respondió Bellamy sin más, agarrando una lata que Clarke le lanzó._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Prepara algo bonito para tu chica -la rubia se sentó de nuevo en la cama pensando en que su amigo tenía razón. Normalmente era Lexa la que tenía detalles románticos. No es que ella no los tuviera, pero estaba acostumbrada a que fuese su novia la que la consintiera. Quizás era hora de demostrarle a Lexa lo especial que era para ella._

 _-Tienes toda la razón, Bell -levantó su lata chocándola con la de su amigo-. Es hora de que haga algo al respecto para que sepa cuánto la quiero._

 _-Ay, qué bello -se emocionó-. Déjame ayudarte, así me entretengo. No pienso estar deprimida por los rincones pensando en el imbécil de Roan._

 _-Definitivamente vas a ayudarme._

 _…_

Y allí estaba, esperando a que Lexa llegara con el coche. Le había dicho a la morena que se trajera una muda de ropa y un par de mantas, pero no le había dicho a dónde iban, quería que fuese una completa sorpresa. Vio su vehículo acercarse en el parking del campus y, cuando la vio, no pudo evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía. Lexa alegraba completamente su vista con su altura, su cabello color caoba y sus ojos verdes. Y, cuando le sonreía como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, Clarke sentía que su corazón se paralizaba violentamente y que miles de sensaciones invadían su cuerpo. ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentirse así? Lo dudaba, no junto a Lexa, al menos.

Las manos de Lexa se fueron hasta sus mejillas y acercó sus labios besándola con cariño. Clarke la abrazó murmurándole en el cuello que la había echado de menos. Ahora con las prácticas de la morena, tenían menos tiempo para verse, pero Clarke sabía que su novia estaba muy contenta con lo que estaba haciendo, así que ella también estaba feliz.

-Y yo a ti mi amor -la estrechó y Clarke sintió su calor incluso a través de los abrigos de ambas. Extrañaba refugiarse en esos brazos tras haber hecho el amor y que Lexa le susurrara cosas al oído-. Mucho, mucho, mucho -se apartó mirándola-. ¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos?

-No… -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa- Te dije que es una sorpresa.

-¿Una pista chiquitita?

-No -rio cogiendo su bolso-. Y vámonos ya, que quiero llegar antes de que anochezca -Lexa la cogió de la mano cuando se alejaba y la acercó a su cuerpo juntando su frente con la de Clarke.

-De verdad, te eché mucho de menos -la rubia sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

-Lo sé -acaricio la mejilla de su chica-, pero esta noche serás solo para mí.

-Siempre soy tuya.

-¿Segura?

-Sí. Me haré una camiseta que ponga: "en caso de extravío, devolver a Clarke Griffin" -la rubia rio entre dientes.

-Qué tonta eres -le pegó cariñosamente en la mejilla-. ¿Vas a dejar que conduzca yo?

-Por supuesto -le dio las llaves-, pero si morimos quedará en tu conciencia.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Woods? -Lexa rio entre dientes dando un saltito cuando Clarke estiró la mano para pegarle, mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

Emprendieron su camino, y Clarke miraba de vez en cuando a su novia, que parecía estar disfrutando de la visita a las montañas, mirando el paisaje y sacando fotos de vez en cuando, por supuesto.

-Eso sí… Nuestros hijos van a tener mucha documentación sobre nuestro noviazgo -rio divertida cuando la morena le hizo una foto sin avisarle.

-¿Nuestros hijos? -Lexa alzó una ceja- ¿Me estás llevando a las montañas para hacer bebés, Clarke? -alzó las cejas rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Que era una visita turística? -ambas rieron.

-Entonces… ¿quieres tener hijos conmigo?

-Bueno…

-Ya lo has dicho, no puedes echarte atrás -le advirtió y Clarke sonrió cuando la vio sonriendo.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Claro que sí -le dio un beso en la mejilla-, y si todos se parecen a ti van a ser preciosos.

-Bueno, eso es una conversación para después -Lexa volvió a sonreír mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla, pero ya estaba oscureciendo, así que guardó la cámara de nuevo en su bolso.

Llegaron al lugar, y Lexa estaba alabando las habilidades para conducir de la rubia cuando notó algo extraño. Miró bien y se dio cuenta que era un sendero de velas perfectamente colocadas sobre la nieve que llevaban hacia una pequeña cabaña que se veía a unos cuantos metros. No pudo evitar sonreír y mirar a la rubia.

-¿Lo has hecho tú? -le preguntó metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Me ha ayudado Bell. Es la cabaña de sus padres…

-Esto es precioso, Clarke -dijo mordiéndose el labio. No recordaba que nadie hubiese hecho algo así para ella en mucho tiempo. Miró el cielo y notó lo preciosas que se veían las estrellas-. Hacía mucho que no veía estrellas como estas -la rubia sonrió al verla tan feliz-. No tenías que hacer todo esto…

-Sí que tenía… -estiró la mano cogiendo la de su novia- Siempre eres tú la que tienes detalles conmigo…

-Porque yo soy así…

-Y yo también… a veces -rio-. Solo quiero que sepas que eres una de las cosas más importantes que tengo en mi vida en estos momentos -Lexa sonrió de lado y la besó en los labios, uniendo su cuerpo con el de Clarke y sintiendo cómo sus labios se fundían y cómo ambas suspiraban con cada caricia de los labios de la otra.

-Clarke… -dijo juntando su frente con la de la rubia- ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que te conté verdad? Que Amber había venido… -la aludida se mordió el labio.

-Quizás un poco…

-Te dije que no tenías que… -Clarke llevó sus dedos a los labios de su novia.

-En un rato podrás contármelo todo. Ahora deja que te bese debajo del cielo estrellado, mi amor -Lexa sonrió, dejándose envolver por las caricias de los labios de su chica.

La cabaña tenía un pequeño salón, una cama y una pequeña cocina que parecía de lo más rustica. El techo era alto y ovalado y una chimenea crepitaba haciendo la atmosfera aún más acogedora. Había una mesa completamente dispuesta para dos personas, con flores en medio y con una botella de vino y copas.

-Veo que lo tenías todo pensado -comentó Lexa mientras ambas se quitaban el exceso de ropa al entrar en el agradable y acogedor lugar.

-Primero la cena -comenzó a decir Clarke quitándole la bufanda de color rojo que llevaba esa noche-. Después, un poco de chocolate caliente frente a la chimenea… -se acercó a su boca- Y quizás luego: el postre.

Cenaron lasaña, preparada por la mismísima Clarke, y bebieron un par de copas de vino mientras Lexa le contaba lo increíblemente bien que se lo estaba pasando en sus prácticas y Clarke la miraba embobada, porque, estaba hasta las trancas y podía escuchar a Lexa hablando y hablando por horas con tal de ver la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando mencionaba las cosas que adoraba hacer. También se fijó en cómo sus labios se veían gruesos y apetecibles mientras producía una palabra tras otras.

Clarke apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Lexa mientras estaban sentadas en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, tapadas con las mantas que había traído Lexa y bebían el chocolate caliente. Cerró los ojos pensando que nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

-Cuéntamelo -le dijo a la morena, que apoyó el mentón sobre su coronilla.

-No hay mucho que contar, mi amor. Simplemente le dejé claro que estoy con alguien más y que quiero muchísimo a ese alguien más.

-Me jode que haya ido a buscarte…

-Lo sé, pero no pasó nada.

-Te creo. ¿Intentó algo…?

-Clarke…

-Dímelo.

-Sí, intentó besarme, pero yo la aparté -suspiró-. Supongo que está un poco desesperada, porque lo ha dejado todo por venir aquí.

-Tú no se lo pediste.

-No -le confirmó-. Sin embargo, una parte de mí siente que quizás debería ayudarla…

-Eres demasiado buena gente.

-Ya… -sonrió dándole un beso en el pelo- Pero incluso así, me quieres.

-Te adoro.

-No tienes nada que temer. La presencia de Amber no ha cambiado nada y quiero que eso te quede claro.

-Lo sé, y agradezco que me hayas contado esto. Me hace estar más tranquila -Lexa la estrechó entre sus brazos.

-He hablado con Alex -murmuró cambiando de tema-. Raven está ya más recuperada. Y me ha contado la verdad de todo… Me siento un poco mal por cómo traté a la mujer en fin de año…

-Estabas protegiendo a tu hermana.

-Merece mis disculpas, desde luego.

-Sí, pero… ¿vas a contarme o no? -Lexa le hizo un resumen de los acontecimientos relatados por su hermana en la cena del día anterior y notó cómo Clarke se estremecía en sus brazos, sin poderse creer algunas cosas- Qué hijo de puta… -murmuró anonadada.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Sí, lo hace. ¿Y está en la cárcel?

-Detenido de momento, pero Alex estaba como loca. Quería matarlo.

-Normal… -resopló la rubia- Si yo me enterase que alguien te hace algo así a ti…

Lexa rio en su oído y Clarke se estremeció, sintiendo que los vellos se le erizaban por lo cálido que era su aliento.

-¿Te recuerdo que puedo defenderme perfectamente?

-Bueno, pero si se diera el caso de que no pudieras…

-Dios, te quiero tanto -volvió a susurrar en su oído-. Gracias por esta noche, la necesitaba. Tú y yo a solas… -comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello y Clarke rio encogiéndose un poco para apartarse.

-Quieta, tigre- siguió riendo-. Aún hay algo que quiero que veas -se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano a su novia.

-Si es lo que creo que es, me muero por verlo -murmuró Lexa mirando el cuerpo de su novia de forma lasciva.

-¿En serio? -rio Clarke, aunque le encantaba que Lexa la deseara de esa forma todo el tiempo, porque a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Salieron entre risas tras abrigarse otra vez y Clarke arrastró a Lexa hasta una pendiente.

-¿Vas a asesinarme y quedarte con todos mis bienes?

-¿Para eso no tendríamos que casarnos?

-Acepto -le dio un beso juguetón en el cuello, haciendo que Clarke riera.

-Mira hacia allí -señaló la rubia, y entonces Lexa se dio cuenta que el cielo estaba lleno de columnas luminosas, llenas de colores, haciendo un espectáculo inigualable para el ojo humano.

-Guau… -dijo la morena sonriente y luego miró a su novia, que miraba el cielo maravillada- Es la mejor vista que he tenido nunca, Clarke -el cielo colorido hacia que se rostro se le iluminara de una forma diferente y hermosa.

-¿Verdad? Suelo venir aquí a veces con Bellamy en invierno, y no me canso de ver esto…

-No estoy hablando del cielo -murmuró Lexa y Clarke giró el rostro notando su vista fija en ella-. Quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre -acarició la mejilla de la rubia-. Eres el amor de mi vida, Clarke Griffin.

Y debajo de aquel colorido espectáculo Clarke dejó que los labios de Lexa la llevaran hacia una tierra de promesas y amor. Ella también quería estar a su lado para siempre.

Y esperaba realmente que así fuera.

 **XXX**

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **Teorías, comentarios, aplausos, insultos, besos...**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**

PD: Siento estar tan perdida en las reviews, pero es que la vida me agobia. Volveré. Decidnos tooodo lo que comentáis de este capítulo y hacednos felices.


	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándola desde el marco de la puerta, pero aún no se había percatado de su presencia en la habitación. ¿Quién la ha visto y quién la ve? Alexa Woods mirando unos artículos científicos frente al ordenador para empezar la introducción de su trabajo de fin de carrera, muchos meses antes. Sonrió, porque sabía que tenía esa especie de poder en ella, y no podía estar más orgullosa de todo lo que iba consiguiendo. Bajo su consejo de "si lo empiezas poco a poco, te agobiarás menos al final; el trabajo de fin de carrera no es como una asignatura en la que la noche de antes te la puedes estudiar. Esto necesita dedicación y tiempo si quieres obtener una buena nota" consiguió que fuese buscando estudios relacionado con lo que quería hacer para empezar a trabajar sobre ello. No era su tutora, pero porque no se habían visto en cursos anteriores; se apostaba lo que fuera a que habría movido montañas por que fuese la que dirigiese aquel trabajo solo por pasar más tiempo con ella. Aun así, se había ofrecido a ayudarla si lo necesitaba en sus horas libres.

Se movió el pelo un poco con la ayuda de la toalla, buscando secarlo un poco más, sin apartar los ojos de la chica que había sentada frente a su ordenador con aquella ropa deportiva que había dejado en su armario días atrás para cuando estuviese en su casa. La confianza y el respeto que había entre las dos era increíble, y ese nivel de intimidad y de estar simplemente una trabajando y la otra terminando de ducharse tras una sesión de ejercicio en el gimnasio era algo que, simplemente, conseguía que tuviese la sonrisa permanente en el rostro.

Eso sí, algo la inquietaba.

Habían pasado semanas desde que se divorció de Stephan, por fin, y sabía que fue un golpe duro para Alexa todo lo referente al hecho de estar casada y a su pasado, pero algo no encajaba. Estaban mejor que nunca, eso era verdad, pero Alexa Woods y la sequía de sexo pensaba que no era compatible. No la había presionado en ningún momento, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para ordenar la información que recibió de un día para otro, pero no quería que tuviese una percepción equivocada. Sí, Stephan la violó, pero fue hacía años y en los últimos no recordaba ningún momento que la tocase de nuevo; lo suyo fue más psicológico que físico. Y tuvo su propio proceso de no querer sexo porque le recordaba a lo que sufrió con él y, al fin y al cabo, el miedo a que la pillase también tenía su propio peso.

Pero con ella las cosas fueron muy distintas: la forma en la que su cuerpo al completo respondió a lo que le ofrecía la dejó impresionada, y ese deseo que esperó nunca más volver a sentir, lo experimentó y con bastante intensidad. Nunca lo imaginó, pero es que era así: los azotes la excitaban, los golpes en su intimidad la humedecían más, cuando se movía con fuerza contra su cuerpo, la volvía loca, y cuando la obligó a sentarse sobre ella y no moverse de encima de su cara, sin dejarla respirar, casi se desmayó por cómo la dejó de mojada y por cómo la miraba desde su posición en el colchón por lo que acababa de pasar. Sabía que su alumna era bruta en la cama, y le gustaba el sexo duro. Y a ella le encantaba.

A veces, en esos últimos días, tenían encuentros de lo más cálidos que comenzaban con besos inocentes que se volvían hambrientos, acompañados de sus manos, que empezaban a vagar por el cuerpo de la otra, buscando sentir su piel. Pero siempre lo frenaba de alguna forma: necesitaba ir al baño, buscar algo en su mochila, recordaba que había quedado con su hermana…

No solo eso. Con el inicio del nuevo cuatrimestre, nuevos alumnos se incorporaron a sus clases, y no quería definirlo como celos, pero Alex tenía fichado a uno de ellos: Carter Collins. Al igual que ella, era otro alumno con la lengua muy larga, y Alex parecía que se cabreaba, o al menos estaba seria y en alerta en cada clase. Esa mañana, sin ir más lejos, llegó a pensar que a Alexa le iba a dar algo fuerte cuando, primero, la vio hablando con Sam en la puerta de la clase y, después, encontró un ramo de flores sobre su escritorio.

…

 _Alex se quedó junto a la puerta hablando con su amiga Luna mientras ella concretaba unos puntos sobre el artículo en el que estaba trabajando en ese momento con Sam. Rodó los ojos de forma discreta cuando la vio con el ceño fruncido, mirándola seria, qué tonta era… Desde que le contó lo de Sam, le confesó que se sintió insegura por primera vez, y ella le aseguró que no debía estarlo, porque con el profesor, por su parte, nunca hubo nada. En cambio, Alexa aseguraba que el hombre babeaba cuando la tenía delante._

 _Al despedirse de él, intentó no mostrarse cariñosa, aunque siempre le daba un apretón en el brazo como despedida. No le hacía falta poner más nerviosa a Alex. Además, estaba extraña esos últimos días. No podía creerse que desde la noche en Los Ángeles no habían vuelto a hacer nada. Probablemente se reiría, y largas horas, si le llegan a decir que Alex no iba a tocarla durante meses. ¿Qué le pasaba?_

 _Entró a clases, y vio un ramo de flores sobre su escritorio, observando rápidamente a Alex, que bufaba mirando a Carter desde la distancia con ojos asesinos. Obviamente no se sentaban juntos._

 _-Parece que tienes un admirador, profesora Reyes -habló el chico con esa voz que intentaba ser seductora-. Normal._

 _-Collins, ya le he advertido de que quiero que se comporte en mi clase -se acercó al ramo y miró la nota, enfocando rápidamente a Alexa-. Woods, levántate y coge las flores, por favor._

 _-Siento decirlo, Reyes, pero no son mías -dijo entre dientes._

 _-No hagas que tus compañeros pierdan tiempo lectivo, y cógelas -fue a decir algo, pero la miró seria-. No nos comportemos como gente de párvulo, y hazme el favor de llevártelas de mi escritorio._

 _Alexa se levantó de mala gana, y no pudo evitar pensar que estaba realmente mona. Cuando subió a la tarima para coger el ramo, la frenó para poder murmurarle, a simple vista, quizás la estaba regañando. ¿La realidad?_

 _-Mira la nota, e intenta disimular._

 _La miró extrañada antes de llegar a su sitio, viendo cómo miraba el pequeño papel que colgaba de una de las flores, y sonrió disimulada al ver que se sonrojaba y lo arrancaba para guardárselo en un bolsillo con el rostro más relajado que antes. Preparó las diapositivas para impartir su clase, sin poder evitar mirar varias veces durante la lección a su alumna, jugadora de fútbol y persona favorita en el mundo entero, regalándose pequeñas sonrisas la una a la otra._

 _A veces, a Raven Reyes también le gustaba ser romántica._

 _…_

Se terminó de colocar uno de los pantalones de chándal que se ponía para estar en casa y se acercó a ella para quedarse tras su espalda, echando su pelo hacia atrás y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros para darle un ligero masaje desde su posición más elevada.

-¿Cómo vas? -se inclinó ligeramente para observar la pantalla, donde veía escrito "Introducción". Nada más. Bueno, por algo se empezaba.

-Tendría que leer todo primero… y así hacerme una idea general, ¿verdad?

-Verdad -afirmó, y se giró para besar fugazmente su mejilla-. ¿Qué artículos has escogido? -rodeó la silla, y sonrió cuando Alex golpeó sus muslos para que se sentase sobre ellos. Lo hizo, y empezó a mirar los distintos artículos que se había fotocopiado y mantenía divididos por unas grapas- Este es muy completo -le dio uno de ellos, y se puso a leer los títulos y el resumen de los demás.

-¿Me da tiempo a leérmelo ahora? -preguntó apoyando la frente en su hombro, y Raven apoyó su mano libre en su nuca, pasando los dedos por ella en una suave caricia.

-¿Mañana tienes clases?

-Hasta las doce, no.

-Es tarde y has estado horas mirándote los artículos. ¿Cuántos te has leído?

-Cuatro… -suspiró, abrazándola con fuerza, y Raven sonrió cuando restregó la nariz por su cuello.

-Descansa y mañana madruga para ponerte con esto -dio varios golpecitos sobre los papeles.

-Madrugar… uff… -suspiró, sin mirarla aún.

-¿Te vas a quedar? -preguntó algo insegura. Normalmente siempre se quedaba a dormir con ella cuando estaban juntas, pero esos días era algo que no podía prever.

-¿Quieres que me quede? -ahora sí pudo ver sus ojos verdes.

-Siempre quiero que te quedes, Alexa -confirmó, y aceptó sus labios cuando la besó con cuidado antes de que ella misma profundizase el beso, agarrando las mejillas de la chica con sus manos mientras se levantaba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-Gracias por las flores de esta mañana… -murmuró contra sus labios y Raven sonrió.

-Yo también quiero tener esos detalles contigo.

-Me gustaría poder tenerlos más… Siento haber estado con careto por el idiota de Carter y haberte visto con Sam. Soy tonta, no debería estar insegura contigo, porque sé lo que sientes por mí y sé lo importante que somos la una para la otra...

-No, no tienes que estarlo -afirmó-. Solo pienso en ti, y no creo que jamás nadie vaya a llamarme la atención si la chica que está a mi lado es perfecta para mí.

Se acercó de nuevo a su boca para besarla. Dios, la necesitaba a todas horas. A medida que los segundos pasaban, sin dejar de mover sus labios sobre los de la otra, el beso se calentó por sí solo, y se entretuvo acariciando su cuero cabelludo con sus dedos antes de bajar hasta su cuello, deslizándose por él y jadeando cuando sintió sus manos apretarse en sus muslos. Escuchó que soltaba un suspiro antes de atrapar sus labios de nuevo, siendo ahora ella la que guiaba el beso con movimientos cada vez más rápidos y necesitados hasta que se levantó, con ella aún encima, y la puso sobre el escritorio, escuchándose los sonidos de los papeles al sentarla sobre ellos.

 _Por fin._

Ese había sido su primer pensamiento, antes de ver cómo Alex se echaba hacia atrás y pasaba los dedos por su propio pelo y la miraba.

-¿Quieres que haga yo la cena?

-Alex… -bajó del escritorio, y vio que empezaba a andar hacia atrás, mirando a todos lados menos a ella.

-¿O prefieres que pidamos algo? Escuché a Lexa decir que habían abierto una pizzería cerca de aquí que…

-Alexa, en serio -estiró rápidamente su brazo para alcanzar el suyo, y atraerla a su cuerpo-. ¿Qué pasa? -arqueó sus cejas, sin poder aguantarse más el no hablar del tema.

-Nada -dijo intentando aparentar tranquilidad-. ¿Qué pasa? -la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No lo sé, pero cada vez que intento tocarte o que me toques, te apartas. ¿Qué pasa? -repitió y vio cómo se mordía el labio antes de andar por el pasillo- ¡Eh! No te vayas -exigió, caminando detrás de ella para poder alcanzarla.

-No puedo, Raven -se giró para mirarla.

-¿No puedes el qué?

-No quiero -cambió de verbo, y solo la confundió más, sintiendo que en su pecho faltaba un poco el aire. ¿No quería acostarse con ella?

-¿No…? -cogió aire, cerrando los ojos e intentando ordenar aquellos pensamientos que invadían su mente- ¿No te gusto ya? -preguntó con miedo.

-Oh, Dios, no digas eso ni en broma -se acercó para agarrar sus mejillas mientras Raven intentaba controlar sus emociones-. ¿Cómo no vas a gustarme? Eres perfecta…

-¿No te excito?

-Me pones muy cachonda, en serio -le hizo saber, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo no iba a excitarla esa mujer? Tenía que estar muerta por dentro, y quizás por fuera también, para que Raven Reyes no la mojase con tan solo su presencia.

-¿Entonces?

No sabía si estaba preparada para hablar de ello, pero Raven parecía estar pasándolo mal. No quería que estuviese triste… Sí que era verdad que lo había estado evitando, con todo el dolor de su corazón y de otras partes que le gritaban que siguiese, joder; pero el haber conocido la historia de Raven y el pensar en todo lo que le habían hecho, de una forma u otra, le hacía sentir insegura y con miedo.

-No quiero ser como él -la sorpresa se vio reflejada de forma automática en la profesora.

-No eres como él -frunció el ceño automáticamente, sonando firme.

-Te he hecho daño en la cama -dijo firme.

-Alexa, no -la miro seria-. No compares lo que me hizo Stephan con lo que me haces tú. No es lo mismo y nunca me has hecho daño.

-Te he pegado en el culo mil veces, y en tu… -mordió su labio intentando encontrar otra palabra menos malsonante que la primera que le vino a la mente- conejo, millones.

-Y me encanta cuando lo haces, ¿no lo has notado? -preguntó molesta llevándose las manos a las caderas.

-No quiero hacerte daño, y cuando nos acostamos no puedo controlarme… No quiero que pienses, ni que sientas, que no te respeto -la mujer alzó las cejas.

-Alexa, que en la cama lo hagamos duro no quiere decir que no me respetes. Nunca me he sentido como dices contigo, al contrario, he disfrutado de cada cosa que hemos hecho -le intentó asegurar.

-Lo hicimos por atrás -susurró-. Y quizás para ti eso fue… denigrante.

La profesora lamió sus labios, mirándola fijamente, y, cuando menos se lo esperó, la besó con fuerza e intensidad, agarrando su cuello y comenzando a empujarla hasta que cayó en el sofá y se sentó sobre ella. Jadearon al mismo tiempo cuando Raven agarró sus manos y las colocó sobre su trasero.

-¿Me deseas, Alexa? -preguntó contra sus labios, y ella tragó saliva.

-Claro que lo hago -murmuró, observándola en esa postura.

-No tengas miedo a hacerme daño, me gustas así… Me gusta que me azotes, que me agarres del pelo y que me muerdas si tienes que hacerlo… Si quieres hacerlo -susurró, y su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su cuerpo.

-No quiero que pienses que…

-Cuando lo haces -la cortó-, ¿sabes lo que pienso? -acarició su nariz con la suya y enfocó sus ojos, y ella negó- Que te pongo muy cachonda… Y "que te encanta cómo suena" -atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, y no pudo evitar jadear de nuevo por el gesto y por sus palabras.

-Me encanta cómo suena -confirmó, y aguantó el aliento cuando Raven se separó de ella y se quitó la camiseta que llevaba.

-¿Sabes? -agarró sus manos de nuevo y las puso sobre su abdomen definido. Era tan suave y tan cálida su piel… Suspiró y las movió ella misma, esperando a que siguiese hablando- Cuando pienso en el fin de semana de Los Ángeles, la primera noche, me mojo muchísimo, sobre todo acordándome de cómo te mojé a ti. Nunca me había pasado eso, ¿crees que si no me estuviese gustando lo que me haces me habría corrido de esa forma?

-Joder… -suspiró y echó su cabeza a un lado cuando Raven bajó a su cuello para besárselo. Deslizó sus dedos por su abdomen una vez más antes de sujetarla de sus costados, acariciándolos con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes mientras recordaba el momento que Raven mencionaba. Fue jodidamente sexy. Todas las veces que pasaron.

-¿Sabes también de lo que me acuerdo? -susurró contra su oreja, notando cómo sus labios la rozaban. Joder, ese juego iba a matarla.

-¿De qué? -la animó a seguir, intentando controlar sus impulsos cuando comenzó a moverse sobre ella. Matándola con la visión y con el roce de esas caderas alucinantes.

-De cuando me estabas follando con el arnés, una de las tantas veces -esa voz ronca iba a matarla-, mientras tú estabas tumbada y me tenías de espaldas -mierda…-. Te estuve mirado un buen rato y, joder -alargó la palabra con un ronroneo que le puso los pelos de punta, al mismo tiempo que se pegó a su vientre-, me encanta cómo me miras… cómo expresas lo mucho que me deseas… -siguió hablando contra su oreja y volvió a moverse contra ella, llevando otra vez una mano a una de sus nalgas, la cual apretó con sus dedos, y notó sus dientes contra su piel cuando sonrió- Vi cómo lo mirabas… -cogió aire con la imagen mental de lo que Raven describía- Me acuerdo que lo golpeaste con fuerza, y yo me mojé aún más de lo que estaba, así que me moví más rápido contra ti, más necesitada. Sentía que podía correrme en cualquier momento -imitó los movimientos que estuvo haciendo esa noche y que tan bien recordaba: tan erráticos y tan secos contra su cuerpo-. Extendiste tus dedos sobre mi culo, los notaba por todos lados, y entonces tu pulgar se aventuró a tocarme de nuevo ahí... Te morías de ganas por estar dentro de mí, ¿verdad? No pudiste controlar comprobar si yo también te quería ahí…

Raven se separó de ella, y la miró con media sonrisa mientras ella intentaba recordar cómo mierda se respiraba. Vio a cámara lenta cómo se quitaba el sujetador, antes de lanzarlo a un extremo del sofá, consiguiendo que abriese la boca para dar una bocanada de aire sin apartar los ojos de sus pechos. Volvió a agarrar su mano, esta vez la que no estaba estática en una de sus nalgas, y la apoyó sobre el izquierdo, haciendo que gimiese al notar ese duro pezón contra la palma de su mano. Alex buscó su boca con urgencia mientras apretaba sus dedos en su seno una y otra vez.

-Me sentí llena -rompió el beso-. Fue algo que no puedo describir, pero adoré la confianza que percibí que teníamos, y tenemos, las dos. Era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba ahí detrás, y descubrí que me gustaba mucho cómo lo hacías tú. Me gustó tenerte dentro, y recuerdo que volví a correrme de esa forma que te gustaba.

-Dios, sí… -gimió, y volvió a aguantar la respiración cuando la vio colar su mano dentro de sus propios pantalones, y apoyarse con la otra en el respaldo del sofá- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó nerviosa, y bajó la mirada para ver cómo se movía bajo la tela de la prenda- Joder, Raven… -cerró los ojos, unos segundos solo, cuando escuchó que gemía y se arqueaba. No quería perderse lo que hacía.

-Dime: si no me gusta nada de lo que hicimos, si no me sentí respetada, si no me está volviendo loca el que no me toques ahora… ¿por qué estoy así?

Sacó la mano de sus pantalones y ya pudo ver el brillo en sus dedos que la humedad conseguía; pero cuando acarició sus labios con ellos, pudiendo casi saborearla mientras los mojaba, sintió que, efectivamente, podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Separó sus labios, dispuesta a atrapar sus dedos con ellos y volver a tener su sabor en su boca, pero Raven los apartó, mirándola fijamente mientras ella misma los limpiaba y conseguía que jadease de nuevo por la visión.

-Respóndeme -demandó saber, y a ella le encantaba cómo le quedaba esa voz autoritaria.

-¿Porque sí que te gustó todo lo que hicimos, porque te sientes respetada y porque te está volviendo loca que no te esté tocando? -preguntó, haciéndose la insegura.

-No, respuesta equivocada -entonces se sorprendió-. Porque te quiero y lo quiero todo contigo.

Notó que su corazón comenzaba a bombear como loco, de una forma distinta y menos erótica a la que hacía anteriormente, por las palabras que había dicho Raven. No eran de las que se decían "te quiero" cada dos minutos, es más, era la segunda vez que la escuchaba pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Lo siento… -murmuró, y la abrazó, escondiéndose en su cuello- Siento haberte descuidado de esta forma… Soy idiota.

-No, Alex, entiendo el miedo que sentías, de verdad, pero no lo tengas -acarició su pelo-. No después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, y de lo mucho que quiero vivir contigo.

-Es que en el sexo ya sabes que soy…

-Me encanta cómo eres en el sexo -la cortó de nuevo-. Me encanta que hables mal, que me obligues a restregarme contra ti, que me agarres del pelo cuando te lo estoy comiendo y que digas que quieres que me folle tu boca. Y, no te preocupes -se adelantó, sabía que era lo próximo que iba a decir-, yo también mando en la cama. Creo que sé controlarte, así que no digas que pierdes el control, porque el control lo tengo yo -contestó juguetona.

Alex asintió y lamió sus labios antes de unirlos con los de Raven. Se sintió con más confianza, y elevó sus manos hasta alcanzar sus pechos y apretarlos a la vez, disfrutando de las vibraciones que provocaron el gemido de la mujer en su boca. Jugó con sus pezones con el pulgar, estimulándolos aún más, antes de recordar que Raven no había visto su piercing aún.

-Tengo algo que decirte, _mami._

-Mmm… hacía tiempo que no me decías _mami_ -qué bien quedaba en sus labios aquella palabra, y sonrió mientras sujetaba la cintura de su profesora y se inclinaba para alcanzar uno de sus pezones con la boca, escuchándola suspirar y agarrar su nuca para que siguiese lamiéndolo y dedicándole pequeñas succiones-. ¿Qué tienes que decirme? -preguntó agitada.

-Vale, he hecho algo… -comentó mientras lamía entre sus pechos, haciendo un camino hacia el otro pezón, antes de hacerle caso y ocuparse de dejarlo tan húmedo y duro como el otro.

-¿El qué? -insistió en saber, respirando entrecortada. Raven Reyes tenía pechos sensibles, y le encantaba.

-Espera -la sentó bien sobre sus piernas antes de mirarla completamente. Cuando iba desnuda de cintura para arriba y llevaba esos pantalones grises de chándal la volvía loca.

Aprovechó para quitarse la camiseta bajo su atenta mirada y se tomó su tiempo para desabrochar su sujetador, soltando una risita al ver cómo levantaba la ceja por la expectación que estaba creando. Entonces la vio fruncir el ceño cuando dejó la prenda junto a la suya en el sofá.

-¿Te has hecho un piercing? -preguntó, levantando su pecho e inclinándose para verlo mejor.

-¿Te gusta? -contestó con otra pregunta, y se estremeció cuando Raven estiró su pulgar para rozarlo levemente sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Te duele? -negó, y mordió su labio cuando apretó su pecho con los dedos y volvió a pasar la yema de uno de ellos por el pendiente.

-Sigue -suspiró, instándole a que quería más, que le estaba gustando demasiado lo que estaba haciendo.

Se estremeció de nuevo cuando la empujó contra el respaldo del sofá y se inclinó sobre ella, notando rápidamente el aliento de Raven contra su piel. Miró hacia abajo para verla con los ojos clavados en los suyos y con media sonrisa, antes de apretar los labios, soltando un murmullo plancentero, cuando sacó su lengua completamente mientras lo lamía de forma muy superficial, cubriéndolo completamente con ella.

-¿Duele? -preguntó de nuevo, pasando su pulgar otra vez sobre su pezón erizado.

-Da mucho gustito -confesó en un susurro y Raven soltó una risa antes de elevar su rostro y besarla en profundidad. La mano libre de su profesora no tardó en colocarse sobre el otro pecho para masajear ambos a la vez.

Gimió contra su boca cuando apretó su pezón con los dedos, creando una especie de dolor muy placentero en la zona. Y, antes de lo que se esperaba, la tuvo otra vez en su pecho, lamiendo y succionando su pezón mientras le daba con la punta de su lengua.

-Oh, joder… joder… -gimió arqueándose contra ella.

No pudo evitar coger su nuca antes de que pasase los dientes con mucho cuidado por un extremo del pendiente, logrando que perdiese el aliento incluso por la visión que tuvo.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ti, Alexa -su mano se apoyó entre sus piernas, y empezó a tocarla.

Su alumna arqueó sus caderas y permitió que su mano pudiese apretar mejor en su intimidad. Dios, se moría por tenerla en su boca por fin. Lamió todo su vientre antes de dejarse caer entre sus piernas, arrodillándose en el suelo y mirándola fijamente mientras jugaba con su ombligo e iba bajando sus pantalones. Era perfecta, y su rostro extasiado la hipnotizaba: esos ojos tan oscurecidos, sus labios brillantes por acabar de lamérselos, hinchados tras los besos y separados porque no podía controlar correctamente su respiración.

Miró entre sus piernas para ver manchadas sus braguitas y lamió ella misma también sus labios antes de pasar la lengua por esa zona húmeda, escuchándola jadear cuando apretó entre sus pliegues a través de la tela.

-Joder… -la vio apretar el cojín de su sofá con su mano y ella agarró esa mano para llevarla a su propia cabeza, sintiendo que acariciaba su pelo. No quería que se inhibiese con esas cosas. No quería que le diese miedo nada.

-Haz lo que quieras, Alex, me gusta todo contigo -dijo seria, y ella asintió, tragando saliva cuando arañó sobre su pubis con los dientes antes de dar un suave beso y agarrar el inicio de su ropa interior para deslizarla por sus piernas, separándolas para observarla-. Estás muy mojada, babygirl…

-Me estás matando, _mamita_ … -contestó, y Raven lamió sus labios despacio, escuchando su suspiro, antes de acercarse y besarla sobre sus labios más íntimos despacio. Se separó de ella, pasando de nuevo la lengua por sus propios labios y notó el leve sabor que había dejado con ese gesto- Por favor… -suplicó cuando se puso a besar el interior de su muslo, totalmente necesitada de ella.

-Cuando sientas que no puedas respirar bien -se levantó para hablar cerca de su rostro-, avísame y paro. Muchas veces me he asustado porque se te olvidaba respirar, aunque eso es más cuando está tu boca ocupada, ¿no?

Vio que quiso besarla, pero se volvió agachar, separando sus piernas e hincando su lengua en ella, soltando un suspiro placentero cuando escuchó el gemido grave que soltó su alumna.

XXX

Era el plan perfecto o, al menos, eso pensaron las gemelas en el momento en el que sus padres les habían comunicado que se iban a unas pequeñas vacaciones juntos. Ni siquiera quisieron preguntar qué tipo de vacaciones eran, porque ya se lo imaginaban; probablemente era su luna de miel número cincuenta. Así que tener la casa vacía era perfecto para poder llevar a sus chicas, conocerse las cuatro y tener más intimidad. Alex quería, sobre todo, que Raven interactuara más con Lexa y, ya que aún no podían salir como una pareja normal (por el tema de ser profesora y alumna), pensó que ese fin de semana sería perfecto para que eso ocurriera.

Habían tenido que esperar a que Clarke acabase su turno y a que Raven saliera de una reunión de su departamento en la facultad, pero por fin habían llegado ese viernes por la noche a la residencia Woods. Clarke no era nueva en ella, así que fue el turno de Alex de darle un pequeño tour a su _mamasita_. Al principio, Raven no había estado del todo segura sobre si lo de quedarse las cuatro en casa de los Woods era una buena idea; no porque no quisiera compartir tiempo con su cuñada y con Clarke, sino porque había posibilidades de que los padres de las chicas regresaran antes de tiempo, y no sabía qué podían llegar a pensar Gerard y Verónica si la viesen allí con sus hijas. También estaba esa extraña sensación que le daba el quedar para cenar y, probablemente, beber con unas chicas, al fin y al cabo, universitarias; pero tenía que recordarse a sí misma que la chica con la que estaba compartiendo tantas cosas era "universitaria", y era normal que hiciese esas pequeñas fiestas. Alexa le estaba devolviendo, de una forma u otra, todo el tiempo que perdió por casarse con Stephan años atrás.

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó Alex al verla pensativa.

-No te preocupes, Alexa, solo estoy un poco nerviosa con la situación -confesó con media sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla, y alcanzó la mano que Alex le tendía, siguiéndola mientras le enseñaba su enorme casa.

Era increíble la unión que tenía con ella, tan solo con mirar su rostro podía notar lo feliz que estaba de que estuviese allí pudiendo compartir con ella cada rincón de aquel lugar que la vio crecer y en dónde habría vivido tantas aventuras. Sonrió cuando entró a su habitación, registrándola con la mirada. Ya había podido ver parte de ella con mucho de los _selfies_ que le había mandado los días que se quedaba a dormir en casa de sus padres; pero verla directo era mejor: estaba llena de trofeos y de posters de chicas. Cosa que no le extrañó, porque sabía que nunca ocultó su orientación sexual.

-Espero que no te moleste -se apoyó en su escritorio mientras la veía pasear por su habitación-, ya sabes que tengo un tipo de adicción a ver mujeres sexys antes de dormir.

-Algo de eso me suena -guiñó un ojo a la chica mientras miraba curiosa por una estantería que quedaba en una esquina-. Las chicas guapas no creo que nunca te hayan faltado -dejó caer para picarla.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba a Raven- No puedo quejarme, pero… -agarró su brazo y tiró de él para pegarla a su cuerpo, quedando sus rostros cerca del otro- Creo que ninguna ha sido tan explosiva como lo eres tú -ambas sonrieron.

-Alexa Woods, ¿estas intentando seducirme en tu habitación? -preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, haciéndola reír.

-¿Lo estoy consiguiendo, profesora Reyes? -respondió mirándola fijamente, y respiró profundamente cuando la mujer la besó, sujetando su nuca con firmeza-. Me encanta que estés aquí… -murmuró Alex contra sus labios, y Raven se apartó levemente para mirarla a los ojos- No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

-Sí, sí que lo sé -sonrió la mujer acariciando su brazo con cariño-. Yo me siento igual que tú. Quiero saber más cosas de ti, Alex.

-Te diré todo lo que quieras saber -unió su frente con la de su profesora, cerrando los ojos en el proceso, antes de recibir sus labios con gusto. Maldita Reyes y su manera perfecta de besar. Tras unos cortos minutos, la mujer se separó, paseándose de nuevo por su habitación mientras ella recorría una y otra vez su cuerpo con los ojos.

-Háblame de estos -le dijo pasando los dedos bajo la balda que sujetaba una parte de sus trofeos, y se giró con media sonrisa-. Quiero saber la historia que ocultan.

-¿De todos?

-De todos -respondió, y se sentó sobre la cama mirándola expectante, riendo cuando Alex empezó a escenificar la historia de cada uno de ellos.

X X X

Clarke vio cómo Lexa vaciaba una bolsa de patatas fritas dentro de un bol y lo colocaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, ofreciéndoselo. No dudó en llevarse un crujiente trozo a la boca, masticándolo con ganas.

-No tengo idea de cuánta comida habrán dejado mis padres, pero podemos pedir pizza por si acaso -la rubia asintió efusivamente.

-Me parece una muy buena idea -Lexa sonrió al verla degustar el salado manjar, y le limpió la comisura del labio con cariño-. Oye, Lex…

-Dime, mi amor.

-Estaba pensando que, quizás, podríamos ir a mirar lo de la residencia de mi abuela el próximo fin de semana… ¿te parece bien? -la rubia enfocó a su novia, y esta la miraba con una sonrisa cálida dibujada en el rostro.

-Claro, me parece muy bien -asintió.

-Joder, ¿qué clase de patatas son estas? Están deliciosas -se llevó unas cuantas más a la boca.

-Tu sí que estás deliciosa -le susurró Lexa, apoyando los codos en la encimera para acercar su rostro al de Clarke.

-No empieces… -rio Clarke entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-Con tus miradas.

-¿Qué miradas? -rio Lexa.

-Esas miradas -la señaló con una patata en la mano.

-No sé de qué estás hablando -siguió riendo.

-Sí lo sabes. Sabes que cuando me miras así, no me puedo resistir…

-Oh, ¿sí?

-Lexa… -la aludida volvió a reír mirando los labios de su novia.

-¿Y por qué querrías resistirte? -Clarke también se apoyó en la encimera, quitándole las gafas y haciendo que sus labios casi se rozaran.

-Porque no estamos solas.

-¿Crees que Alex y Raven están hablando allí arriba? -Clarke se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Crees que están…?

-Es Alex de quien estamos hablando… -la rubia sonrió ampliamente, alzando una ceja.

-Tú no te quedas atrás.

-¿Cómo podría con una novia así? -intensificó su mirada, y la de ojos azules sintió que su vientre cosquilleaba. Definitivamente, Lexa Woods conocía sus debilidades.

-Basta -murmuró riendo, y Lexa también lo hizo porque sabía que Clarke no quería que parase.

Miró los labios de la rubia y la tentó unos segundos antes de rozarlos y sentir la sal de las patatas en su lengua. Lamió el labio inferior de su novia y esta abrió la boca, recibiendo deseosa aquel beso que la hizo gemir sin poderlo evitar.

-Eh, eh, eh -escucharon la voz de Alex, y se apartaron entre risas-. Dejad un poco para la cena, por favor -Clarke se giró, y vio que Raven las miraba sonrientes-. ¿Qué tal si les enseñamos el jacuzzi, bebé? -preguntó Alex emocionada.

-Iré descorchando el vino -estuvo de acuerdo Lexa.

-Es como si me leyeras la mente -le lanzó un beso a su gemela.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Raven a la gemela menor.

-Claro -asintió, y Alex y Clarke se fueron con la excusa de ir encendiendo el jacuzzi.

Lexa pudo escuchar cómo Alex le decía a su novia que esperaba que se hubiese traído un bañador sexy. La rubia le había respondido que sí, pero que no se emocionara demasiado, y sonrió al oírlas reírse juntas. La morena sacó un par de botellas del alijo de sus padres y Raven la ayudó buscando las copas. La gemela se apoyó en la encimera y miró a la mujer, que levantó el rostro al sentir sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa, Raven -dijo mirándola de forma sincera-. No debí atacarte de esa forma… -la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Entiendo por qué lo hiciste, tan solo defendías a tu hermana -se apoyó también en la encimera, cruzándose de brazos justo al lado de Lexa-. Ninguna de vosotras conocíais mi situación, es normal que pensasteis en lo más sencillo -se encogió de hombros.

-Pero debí haber esperado a que lo explicaras, antes de juzgarte.

-Pasó todo muy rápido, Lexa, y no fue fácil… Aún sigue siendo algo complicado -confesó-, pero gracias a tu hermana me atreví a hacer cosas que antes no hubiese hecho -sonrió-. Sé que Alex hubiese hecho lo mismo estando en tu lugar. Me habla mucho de ti -sonrió a medias-Y se nota cuanto os queréis…

-Alex es muy feliz contigo, Raven -la aludida la miró de reojo.

-Creo que lo mismo puedo decir de Clarke. Es una buena chica y me alegra que esté con alguien como tú.

-Creo que ambas tenemos suerte -convino Lexa y miró a Raven fijamente-. Alex ha cambiado mucho, y debo decir que para bien -sonrió-. Y creo que en parte es gracias a ti. Antes era un poco cabeza loca… -las dos rieron.

-Alex es especial, forma parte de su encanto ser "un poco cabeza loca" -dijo sus mismas palabras.

-Pero ahora ha madurado… Nunca la había visto con una chica de la forma en la que está contigo.

-Yo tampoco me había sentido así por nadie, la verdad. Y, no te preocupes, no volveré a hacerle daño -le aseguró, consiguiendo que asintiera.

-Entonces… ¿empezamos de cero? -Lexa la miró con una mirada divertida.

-Empezamos de cero -confirmó, y cogió las copas-. Enséñame dónde está ese jacuzzi.

Lexa cogió las botellas y ambas se fueron entre risas.

XXX

Llevaba un rato disfrutando de las burbujas de aquel jacuzzi con las piernas sobre el regazo de Raven, que se las acariciaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. No podía dejar de mirarla, era preciosa, jodidamente preciosa. Levantó una ceja mientras bajaba por su cuello y acababa en el escote que le hacía aquel bikini. Ay, Dios.

Habían subido Raven y Lexa, y habían bebido una copa mientras se llenaba el jacuzzi y empezaba a funcionar, manteniendo una conversación las cuatro en su terraza. Tras comprobar que todo estaba bien, habían ido a cambiarse, y no sabían por qué estaban tardando tanto Clarke y Lexa… bueno, se hacía una idea; pero eso permitía que disfrutase de aquel momento relajante junto a su profesora.

-¿Estiras antes y después de los entrenamientos? -preguntó de repente, apretando con sus dedos en sus gemelos.

-¿Qué? -maldita sea, no había previsto que le hablase de repente de eso.

Sus ojos marrones la miraron y sus manos subieron hasta su cuádriceps, apretándolo mientras no desconectaba sus ojos de los suyos.

-Tienes los músculos tensos.

Alex sonrió y se deslizó por el asiento hasta rodear el cuello de Raven y tener ahora sus muslos sobre sus piernas.

-Es que me has puesto un poquito cachonda y estoy intentando controlar mis impulsos por si llegan estas dos… -susurró mirando sus ojos fijamente, y mordió su labio cuando la vio sonreír.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-Me muero por que estemos en mi cama -murmuró y se acercó a sus labios para atraparlos con lentitud, disfrutando de cómo apretó sus dedos en su piel.

-No vamos a hacerlo aquí -susurró de vuelta.

-Ya… -tonteó, echándose hacia atrás.

Se volvió a colocar levemente alejada de ella y se sonrieron desde la distancia. No dejó de mirarla mientras las manos de su profesora volvían a acariciar su piel desnuda, y ella estiró un brazo, apoyándolo sobre la madera y aprovechando para acariciar su nuca con la yema de sus dedos.

No tardaron mucho más en llegar Clarke y Lexa con sus respectivos trajes de baño, y Alex se quedó mirando a su hermana con ojos entrecerrados, sospechando de por qué habían tardado tanto, y se llevó una patada acuática de su hermana en la cintura para que se callase cuando la vio abrir la boca.

-¿Cómo está Abigail, Clarke? -preguntó Raven observando a la chica sentada a su lado.

-De momento no ha empeorado, hay días que mejor y días que peor -admitió con media sonrisa-. Lexa y yo -agarró la mano de su novia bajo el agua antes de mirar de nuevo a la latina- vamos a buscarle otra residencia en los próximos días. Un sitio donde esté mejor atendida -Raven asintió, comprendiéndola-. No es que el personal que haya allí…

-Tranquila, lo sé… -rio- No trabajo allí, soy voluntaria, te lo recuerdo -señaló-. Sé que podrían dar mucho más de sí todos ellos -admitió-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

Clarke se encogió de hombros y sonrió a la mujer, quizás, de todas las que estaban allí, Raven era la que la conocía mejor. O, mejor, conocía sus miedos e inseguridades, a pesar de que Lexa lo sabía todo de ella.

-Creo que estoy mejor que nunca -admitió mirando de reojo a Lexa, que protestaba porque Alex le salpicaba agua con los dedos.

-Estate quieta, Alexa -la regañó su hermana, y Raven sonrió: estaba loca por ver a las gemelas interaccionando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Y ella también podía admitir que estaba mejor que nunca. Que Alexa la hacía estar feliz de verdad.

Alex miró a Raven y se dedicaron media sonrisa antes de sentarse bien a su lado y colar su antebrazo entre sus piernas, en esa postura que habían puesto alguna que otra vez en el piso de la castaña y que era su favorita para estar tranquila junto a ella. Se inclinó y besó suavemente su hombro antes de mirar a Lexa.

-Ahora que me fijo… tanto tiempo que os ha costado llegar y no habéis traído ni las patatas…

-Mierda, las cosas, Lex -miró la rubia a su chica.

-Si quieres bajo rápidamente -se ofreció Alex, y se levantó con media sonrisa-. No mires demasiado, Clarke, que estoy cogida -guiñó un ojo a su cuñada, que golpeó divertida su cadera cuando le puso el culo en la cara al salir del jacuzzi.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -preguntó Raven.

-Una propuesta interesante, pero no voy a tardar -se inclinó sobre la madera y le dio un fugaz beso a su profesora en los labios-. Intentaré no echarte de menos…

-Mi hermana es una ñoña… te lo dije -escucharon que susurraba Lexa a Clarke.

-No lo soy -fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer y Raven rio al ver la cara de interés de las dos chicas frente a ella.

-Lo es, ¿verdad? -la profesora se encogió de hombros, pero la parte atenta y romántica de Alex la adoraba- Deberíamos escribir un libro -continuó la rubia-: "La verdad sobre Alexa Woods, la revienta ovarios".

-No es la primera vez que escucho ese mote… -miró a Lexa y se quedó observándola unos segundos. Sí, era idéntica a Alex, pero, a la vez, las podía llegar a ver tan diferente por tantos gestos que, quizás, solo se percibían tras conocerlas mejor.

-Es una historia larga, y quizás más culpa de Alex que mía… No creo que sea agradable de escuchar.

-Conozco la reputación de Alexa, tranquila… Me imagino por dónde van los tiros. Lo que me sorprendió es que ese mote también fuese tuyo, teniendo en cuenta que eres la tímida y romántica.

-No te creas -participó Clarke-, Lexa es tímida con las chicas a la hora de hablar con ellas al comienzo, cuando tiene que llevar más la iniciativa… Una vez se suelta, no sé quién es más conquistadora de las gemelas Woods… Y si hablamos de cómo es en la intimidad, créeme, la vergüenza y la timidez no existen.

-Seguro que sí, los genes son los genes… -sonrió a las chicas- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu objetivo en cuanto a dedicarte a la fotografía? ¿Tienes pensado en algo concreto?

-Alex insiste mucho en que me especialice en la fotografía erótica -miró de reojo a Clarke, dedicándose una sonrisa confidente.

-¡Ronda de chupitos! -exclamó una Alexa recién llegada con una bandeja con cuatro pequeños vasos junto a una botella de tequila- Espero que os guste a todas…-miró a Lexa- Y sí, dedícate a la fotografía erótica -se metió de nuevo en el jacuzzi, rodeó a su hermana por los hombros y señaló hacia el infinito con su mano extendida-. Imagínate una sesión de fotos con Clarke y Raven de protagonistas -agarró a su gemela por las mejillas, apretándoselas y haciendo que sus labios quedasen separados-. Sería la puta hostia. Pregúntales si quieren posar para ti -volvió al lado de Raven, sonriéndole pícara.

-No pensaba que eras de las que le gusta que todos vean a su pareja medio desnuda. O desnuda -miró Clarke a Alex.

-Una foto es una foto, otra cosa es tener sexo tras la sesión. Tendría que matarte -miró a su reflejo-, no me importa que seas mi hermana.

-No creo que puedas conmigo -desafió Lexa a su gemela, que frunció el ceño y ofreció los vasos de chupito una vez rellenos.

-Eso lo veremos -alzó el vaso y chocaron las cuatro-. Quien no apoya no folla -dio un suave golpe con el cristal en la madera del jacuzzi, siendo imitada por sus tres acompañantes antes de que bebiesen a la vez-. Hoy follamos todas, qué bien -sonrió y miró a Raven acercándose a su rostro, que se separó ligeramente de ella con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ya te he dicho antes mis pensamientos al respecto -Alex puso morros y todas rieron antes de que se acomodase otra vez junto a Raven, deslizando su brazo entre sus muslos de nuevo y acariciando sus piernas, todo lo que alcanzaba de ellas.

Pasaron los minutos siguientes entre risas y conversaciones sobre anécdotas suyas, sobre todo de las gemelas de pequeñas, con las que Raven sonreía mientras acariciaba la mano de Alexa bajo el agua, de forma disimulada, sintiendo que, sorprendentemente, podía incluso gustarle más. Eran pequeños detalles que percibía uno a uno: la forma en la que hablaba en general y acariciaba su pierna o agarraba su mano mientras tanto, las miradas de reojo, las sonrisas, el preguntarle si estaba bien en susurros junto a su oído… Jamás imaginó que podía sentirse así con ella, pero es que cada vez se sentía un poco más enamorada de ella.

El timbre de la gran casa sonó, y Lexa se levantó rápidamente para salir del jacuzzi.

-Las pizzas, por fin, me muero de hambre -comentó, y Clarke se incorporó también, intentando salir de la terraza antes que su novia mientras gritaba que eran suyas y que no iba a dejar comida para nadie.

-Por fin solas -escuchó la voz de su alumna, y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Deberíamos bajar también nosotras… -comentó, y se levantó en el centro del jacuzzi- Tienes que apagarlo, ¿no? -preguntó distraída y sonrió cuando Alex rodeó su cintura desde atrás y se pegó a ella, ladeando su cabeza para besar su cuello despacio- Alex…

-Shh… Por favor… verte con ese bikini me está matando, en serio -susurró contra su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja despacio y mover sus caderas con lentitud para restregarse contra su culo.

-Si quieres hacerlo aquí -se giró entre sus brazos para mirarla fijamente rodeando su cuello-, yo decido qué hacemos.

-Eso está hecho, _mami_.

-Ven aquí… -la mujer se sentó de nuevo y tiró de Alex para que se sentase sobre ella a horcajadas- A ti también te queda bien ese bikini -alabó y acarició las piernas de la chica desde sus rodillas a sus caderas mientras ella la miraba de forma pícara.

Terminó de inclinarse sobre su profesora para atrapar sus labios en un beso lento, pero muy húmedo, pasando las manos por sus hombros antes de quedarse estancadas en su cuello y estirar sus dedos pulgares para acariciar con ellos su mandíbula. Sonrió al sentir cómo Raven mordía su labio inferior con uno de esos soniditos placenteros que soltaba en momentos así, y abrió los ojos para ver su rostro sonriente mientras tiraba levemente de él.

-¿Eres una chica mala, Alexa? -murmuró.

-Sí, vas a tener que castigarme -le siguió el juego y la volvió a besar, sintiendo cómo la mujer apretaba una de sus nalgas con su mano.

-Pórtate bien -empujó levemente sus hombros para separarla de ella y que quedase sentada en sus piernas. Alex mordió su labio inferior mientras veía cómo se quitaba la parte de arriba del bikini y mostraba sus pechos.

-No sé si voy a poder portarme bien -volvió a morderse el labio tras hablar en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar sus pechos. Sabía que "portarse bien" era: no tocarla. Sonrió a la mujer, que lo hizo de vuelta, cuando llevó sus brazos hacia atrás y ató sus muñecas con la prenda que acababa de quitarse-. Quizás esto ayude -admitió al ver que no podía moverse, y se inclinó para besarla, pero ella habló antes de que uniese sus labios, rozándolos palabra tras palabra.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti, Alexa -murmuró, y la chica cerró los ojos por sus palabras, notando que su entrepierna se había activado de forma automática, deseando experimentar lo que ella quería hacer.

-Hazlo -dio permiso, y se acercó para morder su labio inferior, disfrutando del tacto que tenía entre sus dientes.

-No sé si te lo mereces si has sido mala… -levantó la ceja, y Alex sonrió al verla de esa forma. Ya hablaron una vez que era su frase de ligar antes de conocerla, y le parecía divertido, al mismo tiempo que excitante, que estuviese usándola ella- Abre la boca, Alexa -demandó, y le hizo caso automáticamente cuando llevó su índice a sus labios-. Un dedo quizás es castigo, porque sé que te gustan dos -murmuró, moviendo su dedo dentro y fuera de su boca, suspirando cuando movió la lengua por él.

-Siempre puedes añadir uno más -ofreció antes de volver a recuperar su dedo con habilidad, chupándolo esta vez ella, medio sonriendo cuando su dedo corazón entró también en su boca.

-Quizás un castigo sea… -paseó su otra mano por su espalda, hasta agarrar su culo. Ups, quizás para eso no estaba preparada- No, no te asustes. Eso otro día… -sonrió ante la sorpresa de su alumna-. Hablo de probar con el tercero, quiero ver cuánto soy capaz de llenarte.

Sintió un escalofrío con la voz de la profesora y soltó sus dedos para mirarla agitada antes de inclinarse y besarla en los labios con ganas, suspirando cuando la lengua de la mujer acarició la suya. Gimió contra sus labios cuando apartó las braguitas del bikini y empezó a acariciarla completamente, hacia arriba y hacia abajo varias veces, entreteniéndose en su clítoris hasta que sus gemidos aumentaron de intensidad.

No tardó mucho más en penetrarla con un solo dedo, y sin meterlo completamente; pero Alexa bajó sus caderas para que estuviese dentro del todo en ella.

- _Muévete, mi amor -_ susurró en español, y ya la iba entendiendo, porque había estado enseñándole algunas frases. Gimió suavemente antes de concentrar la fuerza en sus muslos para comenzar a sacudirse contra su mano mientras el brazo libre de Raven rodeaba su cintura para ayudarla a hacerlo mejor.

- _Más, Raven_ -gimió contra su boca, y la besó de nuevo cuando la penetró con el segundo dedo.

- _Me pone muy cachonda cuando hablas en español_ -sonrió, y metió el tercero automáticamente, consiguiendo que Alex se tensase mientras gemía de forma ronca. Disfrutó del rostro de su alumna, y de cómo se empezaba a mover contra su mano mordiendo su labio para no gemir muy alto.

Estaba mejor que nunca, joder, la mejor sensación que había experimentado jamás. Necesitaba más de ella todo el rato, y sintió que temblaba con sus dedos dentro de ella y con la visión de su boca cubriendo su pezón completamente y succionándolo tras haber apartado la tela del bikini. Intentó mover los brazos para acariciar su pelo, aunque estuviese recogido en uno de esos moños mal hechos que tan sexy le quedaban; y se percató de que tenía las muñecas atadas, así que soltó un gruñido antes de intentar aumentar las embestidas de Raven en ella con tan solo las piernas.

-¡Mierda! -se escuchó detrás de ellas, y Alex soltó un suspiro frustrado dejándose caer sobre el hombro de Raven, que miraba sobre el suyo a Lexa, que se había girado automáticamente al ver lo que se encontró- Solo quería saber por qué tardabais tanto, no pensaba que estaríais haciendo nada si las pizzas habían llegado.

-Tranquila, Lexa. No tardamos -escuchó la voz de Raven junto a su oído-. Deja que tu hermana se tranquilice un poco...

-Sí, claro… El tiempo que necesitéis -murmuró- Alex, tenemos que hablar sobre esto de que seas una bottom -dijo, por último.

-Vete si no quieres que te mate -la amenazó sin mirarla, y escuchó una carcajada por parte de Lexa.

Alex soltó un suspiro frustrado tras escuchar los pasos de su gemela yéndose, y se incorporó para mirar a Raven.

-Eres una bottom, ¿eh? -se metió con ella Raven.

-Y te encanta que lo sea -su profesora sonrió antes de besarla suavemente-. Ha sido jodidamente horrible… Odio que me corten a la mitad… -mencionó lo referente a la interrupción de Lexa.

-Deja que arregle esa sensación -sacó los dedos de su interior y empezó a estimular su clítoris.

-La pizza fría está buena también, ¿verdad? -preguntó arqueando las cejas y gimiendo suavemente.

-No tenemos prisa, mi amor -entró en ella de nuevo, haciendo suspirar a Alexa, que escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras disfrutaba entre gemidos de las caricias de aquella mujer.

X X X

Lexa aún reía demasiado divertida, y buscó a su novia rápidamente para poder contarle lo que acababa de presenciar. La había dejado en el salón, sentada en el suelo frente a la mesilla donde estaban las dos cajas de pizza a su disposición. Si algo sabía era que Clarke tenía buen apetito; en todos los sentidos. Y eso era algo que le encantaba.

Se sorprendió cuando notó que las cajas de pizza estaban sin abrir, y que la rubia estaba sentada frente a la enorme televisión de plasma que habían puesto sus padres en el salón. Casi nadie en esa casa veía la televisión allí, todos preferían la habitación de entretenimiento; así que se sorprendió todavía más cuando se percató de que Clarke había sacado un montón de películas de uno de los cajones del mueble donde estaba perfectamente colocada el televisor.

-Clarke, no sabes lo que… -se calló cuando vio que la rubia le mostraba una de las películas.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es esto? -inquirió incapaz de contener la risa. La morena frunció el ceño mirando la carátula donde se leía: "Traviesas y cochinas".

-¿Qué demo…? -Lexa se acercó cogiendo la película- ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

-Hay una colección… -Clarke le mostró el resto de películas y Lexa comenzó a reírse- Estaba buscando si había alguna película interesante para ver mientras comíamos, y me he encontrado esto.

-Ya sabes que mis padres son especiales… -miró a su novia- Alex una vez encontró su colección de juguetes y casi entró en coma -ambas rieron demasiado divertidas.

-Pongamos una -sugirió Clarke juguetona y Lexa la miró, sin poder evitar pensar en lo preciosa que era cuando sonreía de esa forma: cuando parecía simplemente feliz o divertida con algo y cuando su risa sonaba ronca y relajada.

-¿Quieres poner una película porno aquí? ¿En el salón? -Clarke alzó una ceja.

-Alex y Raven probablemente estén protagonizando su propia película en el jacuzzi. He pillado a Alex varias veces metiéndole mano con nosotras allí dentro -siguió sonriendo.

-Eso es lo que venía a contarte -rio Lexa dejándose caer en el sofá.

Sus ojos recorrieron las piernas desnudas de Clarke, que solo estaba usando una toalla alrededor de la cintura, mientras seguía con ese bañador negro que había acelerado sus pulsaciones. No había podido parar de mirar su escote y de pensar en cuanto quería tenerla a solas para poder besar la cima de sus pechos y después bajar y…

-Lexa -Clarke la sacó de sus turbios pensamientos-, ¿qué ibas a contarme? -preguntó sin dejar de mirar los títulos de las películas- Oh, esta quizás sea interesante: "Abierta hasta el amanecer" -alzó ambas cejas.

-Acabo de ver a esas dos en acción… -Clarke la miró rápidamente, volviendo a reír- Y, lo mejor, es que parece que quien manda es Raven.

-Eso ya lo sabía yo -habló como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta-. Estaba claro…

-Pero Alex…

-Alex es Alex, pero… ¿tú has visto a Raven?

-Bueno… -Lexa frunció el ceño mirando a su novia fijamente- Y en nuestro caso, ¿quién manda? -preguntó divertida.

-Obviamente, yo -respondió Clarke distraída con las películas, y Lexa carcajeó- ¿Qué? No puedes decir que no…

-Quizás, a veces…

-Mmm… -la rubia la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Es verdad que me gusta que me hagas de todo, pero, si yo lo decido, tú no follas -la morena sonrió ampliamente.

-Ahí me tienes.

-¿Quieres escuchar el resto de títulos? -Lexa la miró divertida.

-Por favor.

-"Arma Rectal" -ambas carcajearon-, "El sexo sentido", "Mas adentro" -más risas-. Oh, este es magnífico: "Tetanic" -prorrumpieron en risas y Lexa tuvo que secarse las lágrimas-. "Hospital Genital", "El conejo de la bruja de Blair", "Entrevista con el pepino" ...

-Basta -siguió riendo Lexa.

-Veamos esta -Clarke también estaba llorando de la risa y Lexa vio cómo se ponía de pie, agachándose un poco para poner la película en el Blu-Ray. La morena le sonrió cuando Clarke se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué has puesto?

-Obviamente una en donde no hayan miembros masculinos. No queremos que te desmayes -Lexa volvió a reír, le estaba comenzando a doler los músculos del abdomen. Pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su chica y le mordió la oreja de forma juguetona.

-No me desmayaré por ver un miembro masculino.

-No me quiero arriesgar -sonrió Clarke y le dio a play, recostando medio cuerpo sobre las piernas de la morena.

No estaban seguras de sobre qué iba la película, pero había un montón de chicas muy guapas y parecía una mega orgia. Ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que las actuaciones no eran dignas de un Óscar, pero la producción no estaba nada mal. Pronto, los gemidos y los gritos comenzaron a hacerse más y más altos, y Clarke le preguntó a Lexa si pensaba que lo escucharían desde el jacuzzi.

Lexa miró fijamente la pantalla y se mordió el labio. Sí, todo era muy divertido y sabía que las actuaciones eran muy artificiales, pero, aun así, esos gemidos hacían que su respiración se acelerara; y tener la visión del escote de Clarke allí en sus narices no ayudaba. La piel de su novia se veía suave y de lo más apetecible.

Su mano se puso juguetona y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna de forma distraída mientras Clarke seguía riéndose y comentando lo que estaban viendo en la pantalla. La piel de la rubia se erizó bajo sus dedos, y Lexa sonrió traviesa, deslizando la yema de sus dedos hasta sus caderas, para después ir hasta su vientre desnudo, donde comenzó a hacer movimientos de forma circular. Los músculos de esa zona del cuerpo de la rubia se tensaron y Clarke levantó la vista.

-¿Qué haces? -susurró, y su voz sonó áspera. La morena se dio cuenta de que respiraba de forma entrecortada, igual que ella.

-Creo que me he calentado -le susurró acercando sus labios a los suyos y notó que Clarke sonreía.

-¿Sí? -Lexa hizo un sonido para confirmarlo, y Clarke la miró con media sonrisa mientras Lexa seguía acariciando su abdomen, haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan hermosa, Clarke? -le susurró rozando sus labios, haciendo que Clarke ampliara su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo haces siempre para ponerme a cien? -cogió la mano de Lexa y la llevó hasta uno de sus pechos, acercando sus labios a los de la morena, que contuvo la respiración- ¿Sabes lo que quiero? -preguntó mordiendo el labio inferior de Lexa, que gimió de forma imperceptible- Quiero que me mires mientras me toco -la morena sintió que se desmayaba al escuchar la voz ronca de la rubia diciendo eso, y su mano apretó con más fuerza su pecho sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azules que se habían oscurecidos y parecían prometer muchas cosas.

Rozó el duro pezón con la palma de su mano y dejó un beso húmedo en el cuello de Clarke, buscando después sus labios, pero la rubia la apartó riendo y se colocó en el extremo del sofá, desde donde Lexa tenía una vista privilegiada de su intimidad, aún cubierta por el pequeño bikini. Lexa podía escuchar aún los gemidos y sonidos provenientes del televisor, y miró de forma distraída hacia atrás, por si su hermana y su cuñada entraban en cualquier momento.

-No van a venir -le dijo Clarke mordiéndose el labio mientras su mano se paseaba por sus pechos y luego su abdomen. Lexa no se perdió ni un solo movimiento de sus dedos, que bajaron poco a poco hasta posarse sobre la tela del bikini, moviéndose suavemente, justo como ella lo haría. Tragó con fuerza y levantó unos segundos la vista, mirando el rostro de Clarke, que la miraba fijamente con una mirada salvaje y excitada, que hizo que Lexa se retorciera en el asiento y se aferrara a la tela del sofá.

-Joder, Clarke… -murmuró cuando la rubia abrió más las piernas, echando a un lado la tela del bañador.

Lexa se relamió los labios por las ganas que tenía de poner su boca allí y llenarse de su humedad, saborearla y hacerla gemir con su lengua y sus labios. Le encantaba empaparse con el sabor de su chica y ver cómo comenzaba a mover sus dedos sobre sus labios íntimos, comenzando a gemir a la vez. La estaba volviendo loca, pero mirarla era jodidamente excitante, así que siguió observando con atención cómo Clarke humedecía aún más sus dedos, llevándolos hasta su cima de placer. Lexa sintió que su entrepierna palpitaba de forma inevitable cuando Clarke gimió arqueando su cuerpo y sus dedos se movían más rápido, acariciando con movimientos circulares su clítoris, y bajando y subiendo de vez en cuando por sus labios, expandiendo toda esa humedad que Lexa se moría por tener en su boca.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Clarke entre gemidos, y Lexa apenas pudo responder, ya que sentía la boca seca y el pulso acelerado.

-Me muero por ser yo quién te toque, mi amor -tragó saliva cuando los dedos de Clarke entraron en su interior y comenzó a gemir de forma más fuerte y agitada. El sonido de sus dedos friccionando con su humedad hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Lexa.

-¿Quieres estar dentro de mí?

-Joder, sí -dijo agitada viendo cómo los dedos de la rubia seguían saliendo y entrando de su interior. Estaba húmeda, muy húmeda, e incluso desde esa distancia Lexa podía verlo-. ¿Te gusta que te mire?

-Me encanta, me pone cachondísima, Lex -volvió a gemir arqueando la espalda contra el sofá, y Lexa no lo soportó más y se acercó, colocándose sobre ella para besarla sin más. Clarke abrió la boca recibiendo su lengua y Lexa la cogió por el cuello con fuerza haciendo el beso húmedo y exigente.

Los dedos de Clarke seguían entrando y saliendo, y no pudo evitar gemir sobre la boca de Lexa cuando la mano de la morena comenzó a acariciarla, acompañando a sus propios dedos, sin pedir permiso.

-Estás tan mojada, joder… Necesito tenerte ahora o me voy a morir -Clarke rio sobre sus labios.

-Espera -murmuró con la voz entrecortada por la excitación-. En mi bolso… he traído algo -Lexa la miró con ojos oscuros. Las respiraciones de ambas estaban aceleradas.

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundida sin dejar de deslizar sus dedos por su intimidad, deseosa de ser ella la que hiciera gemir a la rubia.

Clarke sonrió sentándose, haciendo que Lexa hiciera lo mismo, besándola con fuerza en los labios y acariciando ese abdomen perfecto y definido que tanto le gustaba.

-Dentro de mi bolso hay algo, tráelo -susurró, y Lexa no preguntó nada más, porque, con la forma en la que la miró, supo que, fuese lo que fuese que estaba en su bolso, iba a gustarle y mucho.

El bolso de Clarke estaba en uno de los sillones, y la morena no tardó ni un minuto en sacar lo que estaba allí. No pudo evitar reír al ver lo que contenía esa caja y levantó la vista mirando a Clarke, que se mordía el labio.

-¿Quieres que use esto?

-Me muero por que lo uses.

-Mmm… -Lexa se puso de pie acercándose nuevo hasta la rubia, que ya se había quitado la parte de abajo del bikini.

-¿Quieres que vayamos arriba? -le preguntó a su novia mientras sacaba el _feeldoe_.

-¿Dónde estaría la emoción en eso?

-Pueden vernos… -rio Lexa cuando Clarke le quitó el juguete de las manos y lamió su abdomen de forma lánguida, bajando hasta su intimidad, que tocó sobre la tela del bañador mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No nos verán -susurró Clarke bajando el bikini de Lexa para dejar besos en su muslo interno y subir hasta besar su intimidad, haciendo que la morena suspirara y cerrara los ojos, sobre todo cuando Clarke comenzó a chupar y a lamer con gusto-. Tú también estás muy mojada, Lex… -la rubia se puso de pie y se besaron en medio de suspiros y gemidos. Lexa la miró expectante cuando Clarke llevó la parte más pequeña del juguete a su entrepierna- Abre las piernas -le ordenó con voz ronca y Lexa lo hizo, gimiendo cuando comenzó a llenarla-. ¿Se siente bien? -la morena asintió, al principio había sido un poco extraño, pero, cuando Clarke lo movió, una descarga de placer la invadió y sintió que, si no poseía a Clarke en ese instante, iba a desmayarse.

Se sentó en el sofá y cogió a Clarke de la mano, atrayéndola a su cuerpo; la rubia parecía extasiada con la visión de su intimidad alojando aquel juguete. Volvieron a besarse y Lexa cogió la parte sobrante del _feeldoe_ rozando con ella la intimidad húmeda de Clarke, que se mantenía suspendida a horcajadas sobre ella. Comenzó a besar su cuello y la parte superior de sus pechos, bajando el rostro cuando Clarke se dejó caer y el dildo entró en su interior. Se quedó bloqueada con la imagen, y pensó que era una de las visiones más excitantes que había presenciado nunca.

No pudo evitar comenzar a alzar las caderas, a pesar de que la rubia también había comenzado a moverlas con una cadencia que estaba torturando a Lexa. Ambas gimieron más y más alto, incluso por encima del ruido de la televisión, a la que prestaban muy poca atención. Lexa buscó los labios de su chica y se devoraron mientras la rubia se movía más y más rápido, en busca de una liberación que ambas sabían que estaba cerca; y esos movimientos estaban haciendo que Lexa también estuviera al borde del abismo y que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se sensibilizaran con el increíble placer que se formaba en su vientre y su entrepierna. Placer que explotó al mismo tiempo que la rubia gritaba en su oído un sonoro: "¡Si, joder, sí! ¡Mmm! ¡Lexa!", de esa forma ronca que la enloquecía. Lexa empujó un par de veces más con sus caderas, y se abrazó a Clarke con fuerza, mordiendo su hombro con un gemido gutural.

Ambas se quedaron así unos segundos y, después, se besaron antes de sonreírse.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que habías traído esto?

-Esta noche, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti usándolo… -acarició su mandíbula.

-Pues ha sido jodidamente increíble, y espero que podamos usarlo otra vez.

-Oh, de eso puedes estar segura -miró hacia atrás, la película aún estaba reproduciéndose-. No ha estado tan mal mi primera película porno -comentó, y Lexa carcajeó debajo de su cuerpo.

Recogieron todo, y pusieron una película mucho más adecuada. Cuando Raven y Alex entraron entre risas, ambas estaban acurrucadas en el sofá viendo cómo Sandra Bullock hacía de Miss Simpatía.

-La pizza se ha enfriado -les dijo Clarke, mirándolas con sospecha.

-El agua estaba muy calentita -rio Alex mirando de reojo a Raven.

-Ya… -fue la respuesta de Lexa, que no pudo evitar mirar a su hermana de forma divertida.

-¿Vosotras qué habéis estado haciendo? -preguntó de vuelta, cogiendo un trozo de pizza para Raven y otro para ella.

-Ah, ya sabes, mirar la televisión -respondió Clarke acurrucada entre los brazos de su novia.

-Veo que ha sido una noche entretenida -Alex cogió una de las películas porno que se habían quedado fuera, y Lexa rio.

-Es de mamá y papá. Hemos encontrado una colección y nos hemos echado unas risas con los títulos.

-Claro, solo os habéis echado unas risas -sonrió Alex-. Habéis echado también un polvo, y todas lo sabemos.

-Alex -la regañó Raven, y Clarke y Lexa solo rieron.

-Porque seguro vosotras estabais rezando en el jacuzzi. Que os he visto -la acusó Lexa y notó que Raven intentaba no sonreír-. No voy a superar en la vida que seas una pasiva, Alex.

-Calla -le lanzó un trozo de pepperoni, que Lexa esquivó y que acabó en el pelo de Clarke.

-¡Eh! -se quejó la rubia, y Alex sonrió triunfal.

-Hemos venido aquí a lo que hemos venido -se dejó caer en el sillón, y cogió a Raven del brazo haciendo que se sentara sobre sus piernas-. Así que qué nadie se sorprenda.

-Lo tuyo ha sido una sorpresa… -la picó otra vez su gemela, y ambas se miraron antes de que Clarke hablase.

-Oh, esta es mi parte favorita -señaló la pantalla y todas miraron hacia allí, riendo con la película.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **¿Fin del drama y fin de las enfermedades en Ginsey? Crucemos los dedos, porque... ¿quién sabe?**

 **Bueno, la reacción de Alex parece normal si se enteró de todo lo que le pasó a su _mamita_ , ¿no? Pero Raven le ha demostrado lo mucho que ha disfrutado todo el tiempo con ella, y nosotras lo sabemos bien, porque lo hemos visto todo. A pesar de sus experiencias pasadas, Alexa ha hecho que vuelva a sentir deseo y pasión por alguien. Qué bonito... *llora* **

**Muchas habéis pedido, y obviamente que tenía que haber, una conversación Lexa y Raven, donde hablen y se disculpen. ¿Cómo veis su relación? ¿Qué os ha parecido la interacción de las cuatro? ¿Deberían tener más? *grita que sí***

 **Clexa han añadido a un amiguito nuevo a sus aventuras, sin que añadamos las pelis porno. ¿Alguien ha visto pelis porno con la pareja y han acabado como han acabado? La vida es así. ¿Qué os ha parecido esta escena sensual?**

 **Ginsey se disculpa por haberos dejado con las ganas con sus escenas sensuales... JA JE JI JO JU. Quizás os pida perdón con una próxima. Y siento la tardanza por haber estado desaparecida este fin de semana, pero aquí me tenéis... editando de madrugada para que seáis felices. Mandadme somníferos para quedarme dormida ahora...**

 **Teorías, comentarios, aplausos, insultos, besos...**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Advertencia: a Raven le gusta el anal.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 24**

Se podría quedar mirando aquella fotografía horas y, en esos momentos, estaba sonriendo como una tonta, pero, joder… Raven Reyes con veintiún años era preciosa. Aunque la versión mejorada de treinta y dos era mucho mejor, todo había que decirlo. En la foto que aparecía en el móvil que sujetaba con sus manos, aparecían Marcus, Carmen y ella, y tenía pintas de ser una fiesta universitaria. Adoraba verla así de sonriente y desinhibida mientras agarraba un vaso de plástico rojo y posaba con sus amigos con posturas tontas.

-Vas a desgastarla -el teléfono desapareció de sus manos y vio la sonrisa de Carmen, que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Tenemos millones más -habló Marcus desde el otro lado de la mesa-. Tú agrégame al _Facebook_ y cotillea todo lo que quieras.

Había vuelto para pasar unos días con ellas tras el incidente con Stephan, porque decía que necesitaba estar con sus chicas lo máximo que pudiese. La verdad es que se llevaba muy bien a esas alturas tanto con Carmen como con él, y estaba muy contenta por la amistad tan buena que tenían con Raven, y de que estuviesen con ella en todo momento.

Miró a la derecha para ver los ojos de su profesora observándola directamente mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios, y sonrió cuando la mujer le guiñó el ojo antes de volver a dirigirse a Carmen para seguir con la conversación de sus años universitarios; en las cuales Alex pidió los máximos detalles posibles.

En mitad de la fantástica aventura en la que los tres fueron a un festival, y contaban que acabó Raven haciendo de niñera de ellos dos porque se pusieron malos de tanto beber, su móvil sonó. Normalmente, miraba a ver quién era y volvía a soltar el teléfono, solo por comprobarlo, pero había una llamada que nunca dejaba sin coger.

-Un segundo -se levantó y se dirigió hacia la zona donde estaba el sofá, algo más apartada, por si era alguna urgencia-. Dime, Lex.

-Bollito, hemos estado pensando Clarke y yo que podríamos hacer algo juntas.

-¿Qué propones? -preguntó sonriente, le gustaba que su hermana propusiese planes para hacer en conjunto con Raven y Clarke.

-Hemos visto que hay una fiesta a tres horas en coche de aquí este fin de semana.

-¿Una fiesta? -se rio suavemente, alzando las cejas.

-Sí, hay que ir disfrazados y nos pareció divertida la idea. Tanto que Bellamy se ha unido.

-Bellamy se apunta a cualquier bombardeo, hermanita.

-¿Os apetece? -ofreció.

-Deja que lo hable con Raven luego, que estamos cenando con Carmen y Marcus, ¿vale?

-Está bien. ¿Vamos mañana a desayunar juntas antes de clase?

-Claro, bebé -miró hacia atrás algo avergonzada por haber usado el mote cariñoso a su gemela, y los vio a los tres hablando entre ellos, pero Raven la miraba sonriente.

-Pasadlo bien, bollito. Ah, puedes decírselo también a Marcus y Carmen.

Se despidió de ella, y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa, sentándose junto a su profesora, que estiró el brazo para alcanzar su mano sobre la mesa, entrelazando a la vez sus dedos y dedicándose una corta sonrisa.

-¿Está bien Lexa? -preguntó ligeramente preocupada.

-Sí, está bien. Nos han dicho que este fin de semana hay una fiesta en una ciudad a tres horas en coche de aquí, no me ha dicho el sitio -se quedó pensativa-. Bueno, la cosa, que si queremos ir. Es de disfraces -sonrió mirando a los presentes en la mesa.

-Me apunto -dijo rápidamente Marcus alzando las manos.

-¿Y tú? -sonrió a Carmen haciendo como que la miraba embobada, y Raven le dio un pellizco en el costado.

-Donde vayas tú, sí -contestó la mujer, y estiró su brazo para agarrar la mano de Carmen también.

-¡Eh! -frunció el ceño Raven, soltando la suya.

-No te enfades, _mami_ -puso morros sin soltar a su amiga.

-Raven, esto se soluciona con un buen trío -opinó Marcus-. Estoy seguro de que os puede resultar muy placentero a las tres. Ya sabes, ahora que has probado la otra acera, intenta abarcar lo máximo que puedas -se metió con su amiga.

-¿Dónde tengo que firmar? -soltó rápidamente Alex, y Carmen empezó a reírse a carcajadas- ¿Hay papeles legales? Creo que tengo un bolígrafo por algún lado -comentó pasándose las manos por los bolsillos que había en la camisa sobre sus pechos y por los pantalones, tanteando en busca del objeto inexistente.

-Woods, te advierto que, como sigas así, te vas a quedar solita con Carmen -la chica abrió la boca y miró a la amiga de Raven.

-Bueno, no podría quejarme -se encogió de hombros.

-Esta conversación no va a acabar bien -rio Marcus.

-No te preocupes, si sabe que solo tengo ojos para ella -dijo segura al hombre, y le lanzó un beso a Raven, que rodó los ojos antes elevar la comisura de sus labios con media sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vamos a ir ya, ¿no, bombón? -preguntó Marcus dirigiéndose a Carmen.

-Sí, dejemos que estas dos aclaren eso del trío -contestó-. Raven, yo estoy dispuesta si aceptas. Alex está buena y tú también.

-Anda, vete -se levantó para acompañarles hasta la puerta.

-¿Me llamarás? -dramatizó Alex agarrando la mano de Carmen mientras caminaban juntos.

-Lo haré -le confirmó, y se sonrieron.

Raven apareció, empujando a la mujer de su lado, dirigiéndola hasta la puerta. Alex se despidió de ellos con la mano, y se colocó junto a la mujer, rodeando su cintura y mirándola cuando cerró la puerta.

-¿Te imaginas cuando vivamos juntas y despidamos así a los invitados? Te advierto que eso de las cenas y las fiestas en casa me gusta mucho -comentó distraída.

-¿Cuando vivamos juntas? -se burló alzando las cejas.

-Sí. En unos meses, cuando no puedas resistirte a que no duerma cada noche en tu cama.

-Qué seguras estás de eso, Woods… -su rostro intentó estar seria, pero sonrió instantáneamente- Me encanta que te lleves tan bien con ellos.

-Y a mí me encanta poder compartir estos momentos contigo.

Alex sujetó suavemente su barbilla y se colocó frente a ella para posar sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos. Notó que sonreía sobre ellos, y no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo antes de profundizar el beso, acunando con sus manos sus mejillas.

-La verdad es que cuando no estás, te echo de menos -dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, moviéndose hasta acariciar su cuello con la nariz, y Alex rodeó su cintura con los brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Yo también a ti -confesó.

-Y me encanta cuando las sábanas huelen a ti -la chica sonrió al escucharla-, pero más me gusta cuando estás tú, así puedo esnifarte directamente -y olisqueó su piel varias veces, haciéndola reír.

-¿Por qué eres tan perfecta? -se retorció cuando empezó a arañar su cuello suavemente con los dientes.

Empezó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados, escuchándose las risas de las dos, antes de levantarla con facilidad y conseguir que rodease su cintura con las piernas. Ambas se miraron de forma intensa desde esa corta distancia, y Alex caminó sin cortar la conexión de sus ojos, disfrutando de cómo le acariciaba el cuello la mujer; se conocía el piso de memoria, así que no tuvo problemas para llegar hasta su habitación y dejar caer con delicadeza a Raven sobre la cama, tumbándose sobre ella.

Le dio un corto beso antes de quedarse observando su rostro, apreciando cada detalle de él, comprobando lo preciosa que era. Y las dos se sonrieron cuando sus ojos conectaron de nuevo.

-¿Qué piensas? -preguntó acariciando su nariz con la suya, y sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial que descubrió hace poco y que conseguía que su corazón comenzase a latir desbocado.

-¿Qué piensas tú, _mi amor_? -le devolvió Raven la pregunta, susurrándola de forma cálida.

Se lamió los labios. ¿Qué iba a estar pensando? Lo afortunada que era de que esa perfecta mujer le diese la oportunidad de entrar en su vida, de poder compartir esos momentos, poder escuchar esa voz que le encantaba susurrándole palabras en español, de poder derretirse en sus labios mientras se besaban, poder perderse entre todas sus curvas y encontrarse en sus ojos marrones… Millones de cosas que se le pasaban por la mente simplemente por tenerla ahí, a su lado, y que se podía resumir en lo mucho que la quería. En lo enamorada que estaba de Raven Reyes.

-Podemos decirlo a la vez -se encogió de hombros, y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo.

-Vale -aceptó con una sonrisa, y Alex dio un fugaz beso en sus labios antes de hacer la cuenta atrás desde el tres-. Te quiero _._

- _Te quiero_ -dijo la más joven a la vez que ella, y se sonrieron a la vez.

Se besaron de nuevo, lento, demostrándose lo que acababan de pronunciar en ese gesto. Separó sus labios y cogió aire cuando la lengua de Raven acarició su labio superior mientras rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos, atrayéndola hacia ella.

X X X

La música estaba muy alta, pero formaba parte del agradable ambiente en el que se encontraban. Clarke se puso de puntillas para poder susurrarle a Lexa que le encantaba cómo estaba decorada la habitación y comentó con ella cómo iban vestidas dos personas que bailaban dándolo todo. En realidad, desde que era pequeña adoraba las fiestas de disfraces.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando observó el disfraz de su novia: iba disfrazada de Xena, la princesa guerrera; mientras que ella iba vestida como Gabrielle, su fiel acompañante que todo el mundo sabía que era su amante, pero que nadie se atrevía a decir muy alto. Clarke recordaba el gran _crush_ que había tenido con esa princesa, que no era débil y tonta como la mayoría que salían en la televisión en esa época; y estuvo realmente enganchada a aquella serie.

No pudo evitar mirar el abdomen descubierto de Lexa y sus fuertes piernas, y su mano cobró vida, dándole un cachete cariñoso en el culo y haciendo que la castaña la mirara sorprendida. Clarke volvió a acercarse a ella, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja con sensualidad.

-En mi adolescencia estuve enamorada de Xena -susurró contra su oído-. Nunca imaginé que años después tendría la posibilidad de tenerla entre mis piernas -Lexa rio entre dientes y la cogió por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-No solo vas a tenerme entre tus piernas, Griffin -le dijo cerca del oído-. Esta noche vas a tenerme en muchas otras posiciones.

-Ah… -la morena la besó con sensualidad, y esta vez fue Clarke la que sintió que le daban un cachete en el culo. Se giró rápidamente, sabiendo que no había sido Lexa y vio a su cuñada ataviada con el disfraz de Alex Vause. Ella misma le había hecho los tatuajes con pinturas que se compró la hermana de su novia, y habían pasado horas y horas en la habitación que compartía con Raven, riéndose de todas las tonterías que soltaba la gemela- Esta mercancía tiene dueña, Alex -le recriminó Clarke, pero esos últimos días habían cogido bastante confianza y, en realidad, no le molestó nada que lo hiciese.

-Lo sé, pero mi bebé comparte. ¿A que sí? -miró a su hermana, y esta se llevó la mano a la espada que colgaba de su cintura.

-No deberías retar a una chica con una espada, y menos si esa chica es una guerrera entrenada -entrecerró los ojos.

-Debo decir que eso de "chica con espada" ha sonado raro –mencionó Alex, pero entonces llegó Raven, que se unió a la conversación, y Alex notó que a Lexa y a Clarke se le iban los ojos con su mamita rica. Normal, porque con ese uniforme de policía iba a tener que aguantar que todos la mirasen; pero eso no le molestaba, más bien, le excitaba. Porque, mientras todos la miraban, era ella la que se la llevaría a la cama esa noche.

-Oficial Reyes -le hizo un saludo ridículo antes de ofrecerle sus muñecas, uniendo sus puños frente a ella-, arrésteme, por favor -dijo de forma dramática y la mujer negó con la cabeza antes de unir sus labios con un suave tirón en su camiseta. Lexa se sintió feliz cuando las vio besarse sin ningún tipo de problema en un lugar público como ese, sin miedo a ser vistas, ya que estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Se adentraron aún más en la fiesta, ya que aún faltaban Bellamy, Marcus y Carmen, que llegó a los pocos minutos vestida también de policía antes que sus otros dos amigos.

Las cinco chicas llevaban unos minutos bebiendo una copa y charlando en una de las pequeñas mesas del lugar, cuando Clarke sintió cómo Lexa le pasaba el brazo por encima de sus hombros de forma posesiva, y frunció el ceño. No tenía normalmente ese tipo de gestos, pero algo en la forma en la que la sostenía, hizo que se extrañase.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó, y giró el rostro hacia donde miraba su chica.

-Ese capullo no ha dejado de mirarte desde que llegamos -Clarke ajustó un poco la visión y, después, sonrió.

-Sí, porque lo conozco -fue lo que dijo dándole un sorbo a su mojito. Lexa la miró rápidamente.

-¿Lo conoces? -inquirió levantando una ceja, y la rubia pensó que su novia no podía estar más sexy con el maquillaje que usaba esa noche.

-Sí, lo he saludado con la mano cuando entramos. ¿No te diste cuenta?

-No -volvió a mirar al chico, que seguía mirando-. ¿Y de qué lo conoces? -quiso saber.

-Es… algo así como un ex –le dio otro sorbo a su mojito, escondiendo la cara.

-¿Un ex? ¿Un ex tuyo está aquí y no me habías dicho nada? Encima va vestido de bombero, ¿puede ser más gilipollas? -le dio un largo trago a su cóctel.

-¿Qué te pasa? -rio Clarke al verla así.

-No me gusta cómo te mira... Como si pudiese verte desnuda…

-Eso es porque ya lo ha hecho -la morena la miró como si no se pudiese creer lo que acababa de decir- ¿Qué? -volvió a reír- Estoy segura de que Amber también te ha visto desnuda.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Amber no está aquí mirándome de esa forma -vieron a lo lejos que el chico se estaba acercando- Oh, genial -bufó Lexa, y Clarke casi vuelve a reír cuando la atrajo más a su cuerpo de forma posesiva. Lexa celosa le parecía de lo más adorable.

-Hola, Clarke -dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa-. No estaba seguro de si acercarme a saludar, pero…

-Si no estabas seguro, haberte quedado en la barra -murmuró Lexa entre dientes.

-…no podía perder la oportunidad -continuó-. Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?

-Hola, Mike -lo saludó Clarke poniéndose de pie para darle un pequeño abrazo. Casi pudo escuchar los dientes de Lexa rechinando-. Pues sí, unos seis años, ¿no? Éramos unos críos -sonrió-. Qué casualidad que estés aquí. ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Muy bien, está viviendo en Aspen ahora. Y sí que éramos unos críos -rio, y Lexa pensó que, además de cara de imbécil, tenía risa de imbécil, de las patéticas-, pero, sin duda, tú ya no eres una cría. Estás preciosa -le dijo mirando un poco su escote, y Lexa pensó que ya era suficiente. Se puso de pie también, colocándose al lado de Clarke de forma amenazadora.

-Cariño, ¿no me presentas? -dijo con los brazos cruzados, mirando al chico. Clarke casi pone los ojos en blanco.

-Mike, ella es Lexa, mi novia… -la chica estiró la mano y se la apretó al chico, que no ocultó su sorpresa al recibir aquel apretón.

-Un placer, Lexa -asintió-. Tenía la esperanza de que fueseis solo muy buenas amigas… -sonrió.

-Oh, lo somos -respondió Lexa-. Muy, muy, muy buenas amigas… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Clarke alzó una ceja. ¿En serio? Meneó la cabeza y miró divertida a la morena cuando el chico se fue.

-¿Era todo eso necesario?

-Sí -resopló-. ¿No ves que tenía la esperanza de que fuésemos amigas para poder camelarte?

-¿Y yo iba a dejarme?

-Bueno, supongo que no… -Clarke rio, cogiéndola por la nuca para besarla- La verdad es que verte tan posesiva me ha puesto caliente -murmuró sobre sus labios.

-¡Eh, guarronas! -les gritó Alex Vause- Menos lengua y más baile, venga.

Las cinco se fueron a bailar, y en ese momento llegaron Bellamy y Marcus, que miraban distraídos hacia todos lados intentando ubicar a las chicas, percatándose así de la presencia del otro. Marcus estaba vestido de Peter Pan y Bellamy de Tinker-Bell, incluso llevaba su varita y su bolsa con polvos mágicos, que había llenado de purpurina. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar la casualidad de ir vestidos de la misma temática.

-Bueno, parece que el destino nos está enviando señales, querido señor Kane -sonrió de forma seductora y el hombre le dedicó media sonrisa.

El amigo de las gemelas le parecía todo un personaje, pero sin duda era un chico muy apuesto, incluso pensó si podría seguir el ejemplo de su amiga Raven y dejarse envolver por la juventud y la energía de un chico universitario.

-Así parece, Blake -el aludido volvió a mirar la pista de baile y saludó de forma alegre a las chicas, que les hicieron señas para que se acercaran. Comenzó a dar saltitos hasta allí y luego miró a su acompañante.

-¿Vienes? -el hombre asintió, y Bellamy observó lo bien que le quedaban esos pantalones ajustados a Marcus. Uhm… era un bomboncito serio y maduro; o lo que es lo mismo: un _sugar daddy._

Cuando llegaron, Raven y Lexa estaban bailando con movimientos de caderas que tenían a las chicas divertidas, y Alex estaba bailando junto a Clarke, que intentaba mantener sus manos quietas, pero estaban hablando de Alexa Woods, y ella siempre se comportaba así.

-¿Crees que tu hermana cambiará algún día? -le preguntó Raven divertida a Lexa. Ambas se miraron y rieron a la vez negando con la cabeza.

Carmen y Marcus también se unieron a las parejas mientras Bellamy lanzaba purpurina por todos lados y bailaba cual poseso. Había dicho que esa noche dejaría ir todas sus penas.

Lexa se puso muy seria cuando el tal Mike se volvió a acercar a Clarke, preguntándole si podían bailar. La rubia buscó su mirada y Lexa intentó tranquilizarse, diciéndole que no tenía problema. Tampoco quería parecer una loca obsesiva y psicópata.

Estuvo un rato más bailando con el resto hasta que miró hacia donde estaban y notó que Clarke le daba un empujón al chico, parecía enfadada. Él intentaba tranquilizarla, pero la rubia ya le había dado la espalda. Y cuando el sujeto en cuestión cogió a Clarke del brazo de forma brusca, Lexa casi saca la espada que tenía en la cintura, pero recordó que era falsa. Así que sus puños debían bastar.

Se acercó dando grandes zancadas y lo empujó, colocándose frente a su novia y diciéndole que se fuera de ahí. Supuso que era la forma en la que lo había mirado, con la promesa de un futuro doloroso si no lo hacía, porque el chico simplemente se fue.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó acariciando la mejilla de Clarke- ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha tocado? Porque si te ha tocado…

-No, no me ha tocado -negó mordisqueándose el labio-, pero el muy baboso me ha preguntado que si estaríamos dispuestas a hacer un trío con él -Lexa pestañeó varias veces, y luego comenzó a carcajear, haciendo que Clarke también riera muy fuerte.

-¿Y por eso te has puesto así?

-No, me he puesto así porque me he reído en su cara y le he dicho que tú no te acercarías a ningún hombre de esa forma, y me ha dicho de forma irrespetuosa que igual es porque no has visto una buena… bueno, ya sabes -dijo con un poco de malhumor y Lexa simplemente siguió riendo.

-De hecho, he visto varias -la rubia la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Nunca me has contado eso…

-Porque las pollas han sido muy irrelevantes en mi vida -se encogió de hombros.

-Mike es idiota, siempre lo ha sido, pero pensé que con los años habría madurado. Parece que no -Lexa cogió a Clarke y la llevó hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo, diciéndole que simplemente olvidaran al gilipollas de Mike.

-¿Qué pasa con los tíos que piensan que las lesbianas nos morimos por hacer tríos con ellos? -preguntó Lexa en forma general captando la atención de todos.

-Demasiado porno -dijo rápidamente Alex-. Les fríe el cerebro.

-Yo creo que es porque piensan que su polla es muy necesaria -fue el comentario de Clarke.

-Eh… ¿hola? -Bell llegó repartiendo purpurina- Claro que es necesaria. El sexo sin una polla es como un zumo de naranja sin naranjas -dijo convencido, y Carmen pareció apoyarlo mientras Marcus lo miraba divertido.

-Discrepo -intervino Raven mirando sonriente a Alex, que miraba a Bellamy totalmente en shock, boca abierta incluida. Su niña dramática…

-Solo porque me caes muy bien, dejaré pasar ese comentario, Tinker-Bell -zanjó el tema, y el chico sonrió, acercándose para besar su mejilla.

Estuvieron un rato más bailando y dándolo todo hasta que Alex alzó los brazos cuando Octavia llegó por fin. Había estado muy misteriosa con respecto a su novio, y esa noche todos iban a conocerlo. La morena estaba disfrazada de motociclista y, joder, con ese maquillaje y esos pantalones ajustados estaba bastante sexy. Alex sintió cómo Raven le pellizcaba el costado al darse cuenta de que se quedaba mirando a su amiga quizás más de lo que pensó, y le sonrió antes de regalarle una ráfaga de besos en la mejilla entre risas.

-¿Y bien? -le preguntó a la chica expectante cuando estuvo delante de ella- ¿Dónde está ese novio tuyo?

-¿Por qué tan interesada, Woods? -sonrió la morena y levantó la mano haciendo señas. Todos giraron la vista con ganas de saber quién era el hombre misterioso y vieron a un chico alto y desgarbado, con un disfraz de estrella de Rock y una fea peluca amarilla acercarse.

-Chicos, él es Jasper -les anunció, y el chico sonrió estirando la mano para saludarlos a todos.

Alex miró la escena boquiabierta. Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser cierto. ¿Ese era el hombre misterioso de Octavia? ¿Octavia una de las tías más buenorras de todo el campus? ¿Ese? ¿De verdad? Por supuesto que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y, al final, tuvo que confesar que el chico era bastante divertido.

En un punto de la noche, cuando Alexa fue hasta la barra a buscar unos cuantos chupitos, sintió a Octavia dándole un pequeño golpe con la cadera.

-Dilo, anda -Alex la miró sin entender, y ella continuó-. Que tenías razón.

-Tengo razón sobre muchas cosas, vas a tener que ser más específica -levantó una ceja.

-Había mantenido todo en secreto porque claramente Jasper no es… bueno, no…

-¿…está bueno? -rio, y Octavia puso una mueca divertida.

-Pero el sexo es increíble y creo que me estoy enamorando realmente…

-Espera, espera -sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Octavia Blake enamorada?

-Mira quién lo dice… -Alex rio entre dientes, cogiendo uno de los chupitos que le habían servido, y se lo tendió a la otra chica.

-Por el amor -le dijo mirando hacia la mesa donde su mamita rica estaba carcajeando junto a Lexa y Carmen, y adoró esa escena.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero… -juntó su vaso con el de Alex- Por el amor -ambas tomaron el tequila y después chuparon la sal y el limón.

-¿Te hace feliz, O? -preguntó Alex un poco más seria- Porque eso es lo único que importa.

-Estaba tan acostumbrada a salir con tíos que no me valoraban, que terminé pensando que ese tipo de relación, en la que la otra persona te hace sentir especial, simplemente no existía. Pero Jasper me hace sentir única-la gemela pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica.

-Entonces ya me cae bien -sentenció-, pero para tríos y esas cosas no cuentes conmigo, ¿vale? -carcajeó cuando el codo de Octavia acabó en sus costillas.

-Eres de lo peor, Woods -ambas se sonrieron.

-Me alegra saber que tienes a alguien que te hace feliz -cogió la bandeja con los chupitos-. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Qué te parece Marcus para tu hermano?

-¿Marcus? ¿El amigo de Raven? ¿Es gay? -dijo sorprendida.

-Tienes que empezar a pensar que todos son gays hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, O. Siempre lo dice tu hermanito -Octavia miró hacia la mesa. Marcus estaba allí, pero Bellamy no, y se preguntó si no estaría enrollándose con algún tío por allí.

-Supongo que me gusta… -asintió- La cosa es que a Bellamy le guste.

-Oh, créeme -sonrió Alex-. Le gusta -sentenció y ambas regresaron a la mesa entre risas.

X X X

Bellamy se miró la mano llena de purpurina. Tenía las uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico y el tequila se le había subido un poco a la cabeza. Nunca había sido de los que fumaban, pero desde que todo terminó con Roan, descubrió que era algo que le relajaba y le hacía sentirse mejor. Se recriminaba a diario el sentirse de esa forma por alguien que probablemente había seguido con su vida dentro del armario sin más, sin pensar demasiado en él. Y lo había comprobado al verlo con sus amigos aparentando ser alguien que no era.

Expulsó el aire, y odió al alcohol por hacer que recordara todas las cosas que tanto se había empeñado en olvidar.

-¿Mentolados? -esa voz hizo que se girara, y vio a Marcus acercarse con esos pantalones ajustados. Sonrió a medias y le ofreció la cajetilla.

-Son los únicos que me gustan -asintió y Marcus se unió a él. Lo observó mientras encendía el cigarrillo y miró como expulsaba el humo de su boca. Era un hombre muy apuesto, y con una sonrisa que le aflojaba las rodillas.

Estuvieron un rato fumando sin más, hasta que Marcus habló.

-He imaginado muchas cosas de ti al conocerte, pero jamás imaginé que fueses un chico silencioso -Bellamy miró hacia arriba, desde allí podía ver las estrellas resplandecer con fuerza.

-No lo soy -le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo-, pero a veces me gusta serlo. Así puedo ordenar mi mente.

-¿Y hay mucho que ordenar? -se interesó, y lo vio sonreír.

-Ay, guapo, si supieras…

-Puedes contármelo -el tono de voz que usó hizo que Bellamy volviese a mirarlo.

-No quiero aburrirte.

-Estoy seguro de que, si hay algo que puedas hacerme, no será aburrirme -mantuvieron sus ojos conectados durante varios segundos, y Bellamy sonrió a medias.

-Podría hacerte muchas cosas -de pronto estaban muy cerca, y Marcus estaba sonriendo.

-Pero primero cuéntame por qué estás tan callado…

-¿Qué tal si primero te beso y luego te lo cuento? -preguntó Bellamy mirando sus labios.

-Supongo que el orden de los factores no altera el producto -Marcus lanzó el cigarrillo a un lado y rio cuando los labios de Bellamy se juntaron con los suyos.

Lo de resistirse a un joven universitario había sido imposible.

X X X

Lexa no estaba segura de cuántos tragos llevaban, lo único que sabía era que hacía mucho que no se lo pasaba tan bien. Miró cómo Clarke reía divertida con algo que acababa de decir Alex, y pensó que después de lo que había pasado con la confusión entre las gemelas y Clarke enfadada, nunca se había imaginado estar así, tan bien, tan feliz y tan enamorada, mientras su hermana y su novia compartían esos momentos y se llevaban tan bien. Quizás había tenido demasiada suerte.

Clarke se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger unas patatas que habían traído y, sin querer, se sentó sobre las piernas de Lexa, que la cogió por la cintura para que se quedara allí, sin apartar la vista de su culo. Ya había comentado una vez que el alcohol la ponía bastante cachonda, pero probablemente era la visión de su escote y sus piernas, y ese sentimiento primitivo que nació en su interior cuando había visto al ex imbécil de Clarke, pero esa noche estaba bastante excitada.

La rubia seguía participando en la conversación, moviéndose disimulada sobre su regazo, rozándola y tentándola. Las manos que aún estaban en su cintura se movieron despacio y de forma casi imperceptible hasta acabar en sus piernas. Deslizándolas de arriba abajo mientras dejaba besos en su espalda. Sintió que Clarke se tensaba y sonrió, llevando sus dedos hasta el interior de su muslo.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? -le susurró su novia, girándose para mirarla y Lexa sonrió, mirándola con intensidad.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti -le dijo acercando sus labios a los de Clarke, que tragó hondo-. Ahora -le dijo lamiendo sus propios labios.

-¿Te he dicho que me pone mucho que me digas estas cosas? -Clarke unió los labios con los de la morena y se besaron hambrientas y con muchas ganas de mas, sin importarles que hubiese más gente allí.

Se pusieron de pie y Lexa anunció que ya se irían a dormir, que era bastante tarde. Cuando miró a Alex la vio metiendo un dedo de forma repetida dentro de un agujero hecho por su índice y pulgar, alzando las cejas de forma continua. Le sonrió y se fueron hasta llegar a su habitación, donde comenzaron a desnudarse, pero Clarke detuvo a Lexa.

-Te dije que me follarías con ese disfraz -la morena la miró mientras era ella quien se desnudaba, y sintió que se desmayaba al ver su vientre al descubierto. Tenía a la novia más guapa del mundo.

Se acercó a ella como una depredadora y la besó con fuerza, empujándola hasta la cama, donde dejó que Clarke se sentara en el borde, y se agachó entre sus piernas, terminando de desnudarla. Su lengua dejó rastros húmedos en su cuello, sus pechos, donde se tomó su tiempo para chuparlos y lamerlos con gusto.

Bajó hasta su intimidad y comenzó a devorarla, deseosa de su sabor. Gimió de puro placer por tenerla en su boca, escuchando cómo Clarke gritaba extasiada. Y, cuando introdujo un dedo en su interior, la rubia la cogió con fuerza del pelo, y eso hizo que Lexa se encendiera aún más, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas de su mano.

-Mmm, ¡Lex! -gimió, y entonces ambas escucharon cómo el móvil de Clarke comenzaba a sonar.

La rubia gruñó, y arqueó la espalda cuando notó que Lexa no detenía los movimientos de su lengua y de su mano. Abrazó el cuello de su chica con ambas piernas, y el sonido de su móvil quedó en segundo plano cuando Lexa agregó otro dedo a sus penetraciones.

X X X

Alexa recorrió el cuerpo de Raven mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta del baño de su habitación, y se mordió el labio cuando llegó a sus ojos, que la observaban fijamente. Joder, con ese maldito uniforme de policía estaba jodidamente sexy. Tenía unas ganas de arrancárselo que casi no se podía controlar, y desde la cama sentada, alzó un dedo e indicó que se acercase a ella.

-Supongo que no deben enterarse en la prisión de que has aprovechado una de mis salidas para invitarme a un hotel, ¿verdad?

-Y si te vas de la lengua, tendré que cortártela, Vause -aceptó la mano de la chica cuando se la tendió, dejándose arrastrar a la cama.

Alexa sonrió cuando la mujer se sentó sobre su cuerpo, y agarró sus caderas para pegarla completamente a ella. Se inclinó hacia un lado para que sus narices no se tocasen, y buscó sus labios para besarla. Sus lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a besarse de forma cálida y profunda, consiguiendo que sus respiraciones se acelerasen por el momento.

-Tengo unas ganas horribles de ti, _mami_ -murmuró contra sus labios, y agarró su culo para golpearla contra su vientre.

-¿Y de qué tienes ganas, _mi amor_? -preguntó de la misma forma, comenzando a moverse sobre ella, meneando las caderas de una manera exquisita.

-Quiero estar dentro de ti -dijo entre dientes, intentando controlar la excitación que crecía en su cuerpo exponencialmente al verla restregándose ahora contra su pierna. La levantó, consiguiendo que un jadeo ahogado saliese de su garganta cuando pudo pegarla mejor-. Quiero tu sabor en mi boca -mordió su labio inferior antes de besarla de nuevo.

El beso se calentó más rápido de lo que esperó, y le encantaba que Raven mandase en él, porque su forma de besar en esos momentos era demasiado sensual y conseguía excitarla muy rápido. Además, le ponía mucho las manos de la profesora y la forma que tenía de apoyarse sobre su mandíbula, y cómo deslizaba los pulgares por la piel de sus mejillas la volvía loca.

Siguió besándola mientras deslizaba las manos por sus brazos, hasta llegar a sus muñecas, al mismo tiempo que ella estaba demasiado ocupada masajeando sus nalgas; y es que ese pantalón le hacía un culo increíble.

-¿Te gusta? -susurró Raven, y ella asintió varias veces, haciendo que una sonrisa muy sexy se posase en su rostro- Así que te gusta mi culo…

-Me encanta tu culo -afirmó.

-¿Quieres hacer cosas con él? -insinuó, y esperó unos segundos solo para intentar procesarlo mejor, pero su mirada insinuaba que estaba refiriéndose a lo que, efectivamente, pensaba.

-Joder, ¿has traído el dildo? -se refirió a un juguete anal concreto que compraron para el arnés.

-Así es… -deslizó su mano otra vez por su brazo- Estoy preparada para ti.

-Mierda -murmuró, e hizo amago de levantarse, porque necesitaba estampar ese jodido cuerpo contra el colchón y poder hacerle de todo. Al fin y al cabo, eso de que fuese una bottom no era del todo cierto.

-No -dijo firme-. Primero tengo una sorpresa.

-No -contestó ella, y lamió sus labios cuando Raven levantó una ceja.

-¿Vas a portarte mal, Woods? -no contestó, porque se quedó hipnotizada con ella.

Raven se levantó de encima de su cuerpo y empezó a andar hasta la mesa que había a un lado para poner música en su móvil comenzando a mover las caderas aún de espaldas a ella. Era música latina, no reconoció cuál era o si estaba de moda o no. Pero, joder, qué bien meneaba el cuerpo su profesora al ritmo de esa canción.

-Ven y siéntate en esta silla, Alexa -demandó, y le faltó tiempo para correr a ella y sentarse, mirándola con menor distancia que desde la cama, y casi babeando con ese vaivén de caderas.

-No sé si voy a poder controlarme mucho -confesó, perdiendo la vista en sus curvas.

-Te controlaré yo, tranquila -extendió una mano, y Alex la agarró, sin esperarse que la esposase, haciendo lo mismo en la otra muñeca.

Observó sus manos unidas por aquellas esposas descansando sobre su regazo, y suspiró antes de coger aire y mirarla a ella, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar cada movimiento que realizaba con cada parte de su anatomía.

-Joder… -murmuró antes de morderse el labio y acercar sus manos atrapadas por aquel objeto metálico a su propio abdomen cuando Raven se puso sobre su regazo, sin llegar a sentarse sobre ella, y meneando las caderas al ritmo de la canción que sonaba.

Las manos de la mujer acariciaron su cuello hasta llegar a su nuca y agarrar su pelo, tirando de él para que levantase el rostro y rozar sus labios tras soltar un gemido contra ellos a la vez que presionaba su entrepierna sobre sus manos, sonriendo cuando Alex cogió aire con fuerza.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar de una manera muy sensual a su alrededor, acariciando sus hombros el proceso. Volvió a quedarse frente a ella y se contoneó un rato antes de empezar a desabrochar la camisa azul oscuro que llevaba con aquella placa de policía sobre su pecho. Alex soltó otro suspiro, viendo cómo iba asomándose la piel morena de su profesora, y miró hacia arriba, cogiendo aire, cuando llegó a la altura de su escote. La enfocó de nuevo, disfrutando de la visión de esos pechos atrapados por aquel sujetador color violeta.

Dejó caer la camisa por sus brazos y la sujetó con ambas manos antes de agarrarla con ella por su nuca, tirando suavemente para que inclinase su cuerpo hacia el suyo, que no dejaba de bailar. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar otra vez sobre sus piernas, y pegó su rostro de un tirón a sus pechos. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para aprovechar y lamer entre ellos, disfrutando de cómo se movía al ritmo de la música. Alzó las manos para acariciar con los dedos su vientre, notando cómo los músculos se contraían con su danza.

Notó que el agarré que hacía la camisa en su nuca desaparecía, y su mano se apoyó en su frente para echarla hacia atrás. Ambas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y Raven no tardó mucho en sonreírle, apartarse de ella y darse la vuelta. Rápidamente enfocó ese culo que le encantaba y se movía para ella al ritmo de la música, quedándose hipnotizada por la forma en la que lo sacaba y lo contoneaba hacia ella. Se fue agachando, agarrando sus rodillas con las manos para separar sus muslos y colarse entre ellos para mover su culo contra su entrepierna unos segundos. No pudo aguantar el gemido que se escapó de su garganta cuando se movió exactamente en aquella zona tan deseosa de ella.

-Raven… -suspiró, e intentó agarrar su pantalón con los dedos cuando se separó de ella, chasqueando la lengua cuando se escapó.

La escuchó soltar una risita, continuando con su baile frente a ella, pero de espaldas; así que aprovechó para observar toda su anatomía. Mierda, era perfecta toda ella. Notó los movimientos de sus brazos, cómo se tensaban y se relajaban, y supo que estaba desabrochándose el pantalón. Lamió sus labios, preparada para el impacto, para la visión que vendría a continuación, y casi estuvo a punto de apostar consigo misma qué sería lo que llevaba debajo de él; lo que sí tenía claro era el color. Raven siempre iba conjuntada debajo de la ropa.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, y creyó que se le tensaron todos los músculos cuando la vio con ese culote, efectivamente violeta, con jodidos encajes que dejaban ver más zonas de su piel. Encima seguía moviéndose de esa forma que solo conseguía que estuviese más excitada, porque le hacía ver su cuerpo mucho más apetecible de lo que normalmente era. Se siguió bajando la ropa, y no pudo evitar soltar un "joder" bastante alto y entre dientes cuando vio los ligueros.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó mirándola desde el hombro, y Alex elevó el rostro para ver cómo se mordía su labio mientras seguía bailando. Se intentó levantar, pero se giró y la sentó de nuevo apoyando la mano en su hombro- Estate ahí sentada y disfruta, Alexa.

Se sentó otra vez sobre ella y no pudo evitar mirar su abdomen. Joder. Se iba a morir, y sabía que lo había pensado siempre que estaba en esas situaciones con Raven, pero esa vez era de verdad. Agarró de nuevo el pelo de su nuca y elevó su rostro, besándola directamente, y Alexa jadeó contra sus labios, permitiendo que introdujera su lengua en su boca. Estiró sus dedos para intentar tocar su intimidad mientras seguía moviéndose, y la escuchó gemir cuando lo consiguió. Se empezó a mover contra sus dedos, y Alex aprovechó para mirar sus labios separados y húmedos por su lengua, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando la vio soltar otro gemido.

-Estás mojada, Reyes.

-Igual que tú, Woods -contestó, besándola de nuevo y sujetando su pelo con ambas manos.

Raven se separó de ella lamiendo sus labios, y le sonrió, levantando un brazo para alcanzar su coleta y deshacerse de ella, dejando caer su pelo sobre su hombro. Menuda visión. No pudo evitar atrapar sus labios y suspirar contra ellos por el beso agresivo que se daban, sintiendo los labios arderle. Y la dejó con las ganas de más cuando se separó, moviéndose al ritmo de la siguiente canción que comenzó a sonar. ¿Cuántas habían salido ya?

-Quítame las esposas, por favor -pidió, levantando los brazos un poco, y ella negó. Girándose de nuevo, y gimió cuando se sentó encima de sus muslos.

-Abre las piernas, Woods… -murmuró moviendo su culo sobre ella.

Alex suspiró de nuevo, y las empezó a separar despacio, hasta que Raven se coló entre ellas y se pudo mover mejor. Miró directamente su culo, y se echó hacia delante para que se rozase mejor, gimiendo suavemente cuando se frotó donde necesitaba. Empezó a echarse hacia delante, y la visión fue increíble, frustrándose al no poder tocar su cintura ni sus caderas. Quería agarrarla y no soltarla. Joder.

Se empezó a incorporar de nuevo, moviéndose todavía contra ella y se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, dejando que se asomase por encima de su hombro para mirarla, pudiendo oler su pelo. Separó los labios y besó su cuello con ganas, y sabía que sonreía sin mirarla. Dejó escapar otro gemido cuando empezó a restregarse mejor contra ella, y justo se fue a separar de ella otra vez, pero estaba muy excitada, mucho. Necesitaba más de ella.

-Raven… espera… -pidió y levantó los brazos para pasarlos por su cabeza y acabar rodeando su cintura.

-¿Qué necesitas, Alexa? -preguntó, aún con esa postura.

-Sigue, por favor.

-¿ _Necesitas correrte, Alexa?_ -preguntó en español, y ella cerró los ojos al escucharla.

- _Por favor…_

Raven jadeó y empezó a moverse con más insistencia entre sus piernas. Alex enterró su rostro entre sus cabellos, totalmente extasiada por lo que pasaba; eso de saber que podía correrse tan pronto no sabía si era sano. Entonces sintió que liberaba sus manos, y dio las gracias a Dios en voz alta, sujetando sus caderas para ayudarla a moverse, pero Raven se levantó.

-Joder, _mami_ … -protestó, lamiendo sus labios, intentando controlarse cuando la vio sentarse al filo de la cama, cruzando las piernas de esa forma que le gustaba tanto y mirándola de esa manera que decía "sé que estás muy cachonda, pero mando yo"- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -preguntó. ¿A quién quería engañar? Le encantaba cuando se ponía así.

-Desnúdate.

Uff… Quizás si dejaba de mirarla de esa forma, podría moverse con más soltura, pero no, tenía que estar con esa mirada oscura y penetrante sobre su cuerpo. Se levantó de la silla y se mordió su labio, bajando el mono que usó para el disfraz, quedándose tan solo con la camiseta blanca que utilizó, sonriendo cuando vio a la mujer recorrer su cuerpo y sus piernas.

-No llevas sujetador -afirmó, y Alex se desprendió de su camiseta, quedando frente a ella tan solo con esas braguitas deportivas negras.

Lamió sus labios, recorriendo una y otra vez el cuerpo de su alumna, el piercing de su pezón le quedaba muy bien, no supo por qué, pero la excitaba mucho. Le hizo señas con el índice para que se acercase a ella hasta quedar de pie frente a ella. Descruzó las piernas y apoyó las manos en los costados de la chica, subiendo y bajando por su suave piel. Pasó hasta su espalda y la acarició antes de atraerla a ella, estirándose para que sus pechos quedasen a la altura de su rostro. Olió su piel, deslizando su nariz por alrededor de su seno hasta pasar los labios sobre su erecto pezón, tentándola. Los separó tan solo para ponerla nerviosa, notando que arqueaba su espalda y suspiraba una vez viajó hacia el otro pecho, realizando el mismo proceso que antes.

Acarició su vientre con su mano hasta que agarró completamente su pecho, apretándolo con sus manos. Sacó su lengua y la pasó por el pezón que quedaba frente a su boca, el que portaba aquel pendiente, y la sintió estremecerse cuando la arañó con los dientes, sonriendo automáticamente antes de lamer por su vientre, dejándose caer del colchón hasta quedar arrodillada a la altura de su intimidad esta vez.

-Joder -la escuchó murmurar, y miró hacia arriba para verla con los ojos fijos en ella. Le sonrió y enfocó de nuevo aquella zona de su anatomía donde ya había posado su mano, sintiendo la tela de su ropa interior empapada bajo sus dedos.

-¿Te ha gustado el baile? -se hizo la inocente, y la escuchó bufar al mismo tiempo que gemía cuando hincó los dedos en ella y arqueaba las caderas.

-No tientes tanto, Reyes… -protestó cuando su mano dejó de tocarla y se apoyó en su muslo, pero acercó su boca a ella, besando sobre su pubis sin aparatar los ojos de los suyos.

Sacó la lengua y se ocupó de que la punta de esta pudiese llegar a donde quería para apretarla sobre su clítoris, viéndola separar los labios junto a un ronco gemido.

-Necesito que me folles -murmuró pasando los labios por sus piernas a la vez que sus manos.

-Joder… -frunció el ceño viéndola caminar hacia su maleta con media sonrisa.

-Siéntate en la cama -demandó señalándola-, y yo buscaré ahora algún sitio en el que sentarme.

Alex se pasó la mano por el pelo, sintiéndose nerviosa por lo que fuese a ocurrir, sentándose en el filo de la cama. La vio acercarse con el arnés, dos dildos distintos, lubricante y condones, y ya con eso se excitó aún más. ¿Que por qué le excitaba tanto realizar con Raven sexo anal? No lo sabía, pero lo sentía y mucho. Y le encantaba ver que ella también quería y lo disfrutaba. Hablaron de coger un dildo para hacerlo con el arnés desde hacía tiempo, porque habían vuelto a practicarlo en muchas otras ocasiones, dándose cuenta de lo sensible que era esa zona en su profesora, y a Alexa le gustaba darle todo el placer posible.

Le señaló con la mirada su ropa interior, y se la quitó al mismo tiempo que ella se quitaba el sujetador.

-¿Me ayudas? -puso un pie sobre el colchón y acarició su pierna sobre la media que llevaba.

-Dios, sí -se arrodilló en la cama y caminó así hasta ella, sujetando el final del liguero para soltarlo y ver cómo la goma se destensaba y golpeaba suavemente su muslo-. Siempre he querido hacer esto -sonrió, haciendo lo mismo con el otro que tenía, aprovechando para acariciar una de sus nalgas y apretarlas con sus dedos antes de deslizar los dedos por sus muslos lentamente hasta llegar al inicio de su media y bajársela despacio, disfrutando de cómo iba descubriendo su piel.

Se inclinó para besar su muslo suavemente hasta que se la quitó del todo y repitió el mismo proceso con la otra media cuando levantó esa pierna también. Se dedicó a besar su muslo, bajando hasta que llegó a su tobillo y sintió la mano de Raven acariciando su espalda en su postura. Se incorporó y se sonrieron antes de besarse apasionadamente. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la pegó a ella, notando cómo se apretaban sus pechos contra los suyos, antes de subir una de sus manos acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca y agarrar su pelo.

Alex se rio suavemente sin poder evitarlo cuando la empujó hasta que cayó de culo sobre el colchón, y miró divertida cómo se subía a la cama y se tumbaba sobre ella, volviendo a capturar sus labios con habilidad. Sujetó sus muslos cuando colocó sus rodillas a los lados de sus caderas, acariciándolos en su plenitud hasta llegar a su culo, que aún lo cubría su ropa interior. Gimió contra su boca cuando agarró con sus dedos el pezón donde tenía el piercing, apretándolo y moviendo luego el pulgar sobre él.

Se sentó sobre ella, y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento, y se sonrieron mientras Raven alzaba los brazos mientras se contoneaba y se levantaba el pelo antes de dejarlo caer, bailando con las manos sobre su cuerpo. Empezó a subir por el colchón, con sus rodillas hincadas en él a ambos lados de su anatomía, meneándose sobre ella al compás de la melodía y quitándose la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo por el camino hasta que quedó sobre su cabeza. Se miraron fijamente, y otra vez sintió la excitación recorrerla.

Bajó la mirada a aquella zona palpitante que casi gritaba ser atendida, no sabía si Raven era consciente de lo increíbles que eran las vistas. Se relamió inconscientemente, y llevó las manos a sus caderas, dispuesta a hacer que bajase a su boca y que dejase de moverse de esa forma sobre ella, que podía ver las ganas que tenía de tener un orgasmo. Sintió su mano en su frente, volviéndola a apoyar en el colchón con media sonrisa, sin dejar que se moviese, y ella se retorció algo impaciente. Iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Separó los labios cuando Raven bajó su cuerpo a ella, pero solo se rozó contra ellos antes de volver a subir, y suspiró por a saber qué vez, mirando fijamente aquello que deseaba saborear ya. La mujer empezó a acariciarse a sí misma, pasando las manos por sus pechos y bajando por su vientre, y Alexa apretó con fuerza sus muslos, disfrutando de esa nueva visión.

La mano de la mujer se apoyó sobre la suya y agarró su muñeca, subiéndola hasta su rostro para introducir uno de sus dedos en su boca. Mordió su labio sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía con sus labios antes de girar su rostro y empezar a besar el interior de su muslo.

Vamos, Raven, estás deseándolo.

Soltó un murmullo placentero cuando la mujer pegó sus labios más íntimos a su boca, y pudo recorrerla por fin con la lengua, llenándose de su sabor completamente. Hizo un ritmo constante con la lengua entre sus pliegues, sintiendo ese sabor tan increíble llenar su boca. Escuchó cómo gemía y sintió sus dedos deslizarse por sus cabellos, apretando con ellos varios mechones y comenzando a moverse contra su boca, de esa forma que le gustaba: duro. Le encantaba sentir sus labios hincharse y arder por la fricción de su intimidad.

Notó que los músculos de su profesora se relajaban y por fin pudo tener ella el control que quería. Agarró sus nalgas y la pegó a su boca, sin dejar que se moviese. Le encantaba tenerla pegada contra ella y sentir su nariz contra la piel de su pubis. Sabía que a Raven también le excitaba mucho estar así, porque pudo sentir que se humedecía más y la simple forma que tuvo de agarrar su pelo mientras seguía presionada contra ella, se lo decía sin palabras.

Elevó su brazo para intentar llegar a sus labios, haciendo que lamiese uno de ellos antes de bajar la mano cuando lo dejó bien húmedo y acariciar sus nalgas suavemente, intentando relajarla y excitarla más de lo que estaba. Raven se separó de su boca para que pudiese respirar, y dio una bocanada de aire sintiendo los flujos de la mujer en sus labios, lamiéndolos para limpiarse al mismo tiempo que encontraba con habilidad su ano, acariciándolo con la yema de su dedo despacio. La vio cerrando los ojos y la escuchó gemir cuando levantó su rostro para volver a lamerla al mismo tiempo que realizaba movimientos circulares con el dedo, sin entrar en ella con él. Succionó su clítoris y bajó ella también los párpados cuando escuchó un gemido ronco salir de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que arqueaba las caderas hacia ella.

Dejó de acariciarla para bajar por el colchón levemente y pasar la lengua por la zona con la que iban a jugar esa noche. Los gemidos eran distintos cuando lo hacía ahí, y le mandaban escalofríos muy placenteros porque era muy nuevo, y le encantaba lamerla y humedecerla, preparándola para lo que venía. Ya lo había hecho antes para prepararla para sus dedos o distintos juguetes antes de dar el paso que iban a dar esa noche. Y, joder, verla disfrutando tan plenamente con ella solo hacía que se deleitase con las distintas experiencias que vivían juntas en todos los sentidos.

Gimió, separándose ligeramente de ella, cuando Raven estiró su brazo hacia atrás para poder acariciarla, siendo precisa con los movimientos de sus dedos sobre su clítoris. Levantó las caderas para darle un mejor ángulo, y volvió a hacerle caso a su ano, lamiendo externamente e imitándola al llevar sus dedos también a su clítoris.

No aguantó mucho más hasta que tuvo que dejarse caer en el colchón, soltando un gemido tras otro y tensando su cuerpo completamente para dejarse llevar por el orgasmo que la invadió.

Raven se apartó, dejando de estar sobre ella, y fue hacia el arnés, preparándolo con el dildo más pequeño de los dos que había. Mordió su labio mientras se incorporaba, viendo cómo ponía un condón en él y se miraron a la vez a los ojos. Esta vez no hubo sonrisas, porque el deseo estaba presente en las dos en ese momento, ambas querían seguir adelante con eso.

Se arrodilló y la miró fijamente mientras le colocaba el arnés y se lo ajustaba antes de besarla de forma intensa las dos de rodillas sobre el colchón. La pegó a ella, sujetando su cintura con una mano y logrando con la otra que el dildo pasara sobre su intimidad, tentándola y mordiendo su labio cuando la escuchó jadear en su boca, al mismo tiempo que continuaban con aquel beso. Movió sus caderas para tentarla un poco más, y bajó la mirada para ver cómo su piel se pegaba a la suya. Deslizó la mano por su espalda, que ya empezaba a humedecerse con su sudor, y aceptó los dedos de Raven cuando acarició con ellos sus labios. Los lamió y succionó en su boca, observando directamente su rostro extasiado antes de agarrar su culo con ambas manos.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó cuando bajó los dedos por su garganta, creando un rastro húmedo por su piel.

-Sí -afirmó, besándola de nuevo, y se perdieron en aquel beso húmedo, deleitándose con los sonidos que realizaban sus labios cuando se buscaban una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo quieres que…?

-Siéntate contra el cabecero, yo encima.

-Lo tenías todo pensado, ¿eh? -sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo que le iba faltando el aire cada vez más a medida que se acercaba el momento- Si te duele o no te está gustando… -empezó a hablar, sentándose como le dijo y acarició sus piernas cuando se posicionó sobre ella.

-Alex, no te preocupes por eso -besó sus labios otra vez, y Alex entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió que Raven le daba el bote de lubricante-. Por si acaso.

Joder, Raven estaba muy mojada, no creía que lo fuesen a necesitar. Lo dejó de todas formas a su lado en el colchón, pero comenzó con lo que tenía que hacer, esta vez con el arnés, pero lo habían realizado muchas veces. Acarició sus labios más íntimos con los dedos, llenándolos de su humedad y estimulando su clítoris una vez más antes de deslizarlos dentro de ella. No podía dejar de mirar su rostro y la mezcla de esa cara con sus dedos dentro de esa humedad era demasiado. Casi se tuvo que recordar que iban a hacer otra cosa, porque quiso moverlos hasta ver cómo se corría, porque le encantaba mirarla mientras lo hacía.

La embistió varias veces, mordiendo su labio cuando se movió sobre ella, y miró hacia abajo para ver cómo el dildo se deslizaba por la piel de su abdomen al compás de sus movimientos. La música en ese momento paró, y la verdad era que se había olvidado que había estado puesta todo ese tiempo; pero el poder percibir mejor el gemido que soltó cuando introdujo el arnés en ella en lugar de sus dedos fue increíble, a pesar de ser más finos que otros que habían usado antes. Aprovechó sus dedos húmedos para lubricar levemente aquel músculo en forma de anillo, apenas introdujo los dedos en ella, simplemente para que pudiese dilatar mejor, primero uno y después los dos que habían estado dentro de su humedad. Los dejó quietos, sin moverlos, y alzó su brazo cada vez que Raven se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo al moverse contra el dildo.

-Estoy lista, Alexa -murmuró.

-¿Crees que necesitas lubricante? -miró cómo dejaba salir de su interior el dildo, estirando sus piernas de rodillas en el colchón; le contestó negando con la cabeza- Hazlo tú, penétralo tú al ritmo que necesites -le daba miedo hacerle daño por ir muy rápido, esta vez la mujer asintió mordiéndose el labio.

Alex apoyó sus manos sobre sus muslos, y observó lo que hacía con atención. Vio que cogía el dildo, y se posicionó sobre él, sin penetrarlo aún, intentando buscar la postura más cómoda con sus caderas. Estuvo aguantando el aire con ella al verla sentándose despacio sobre él. Levantó el rostro y acarició su piel cuando frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos a medida que iba introduciéndose más y más el juguete. Soltó el aire contenido con una especie de gruñido muy erótico cuando estuvo dentro del todo, y Alex se incorporó un poco para poder abrazarla en aquel momento, acariciando su espalda por si se sentía tensa con la nueva invasión. Supo que estaba bien por la forma en la que besó su cuello en el abrazo.

Apoyó su espalda en el cabecero otra vez, y la atrajo sujetando su nuca para besarla, acariciando su costado con la otra mano. El beso fue volviéndose más cálido a medida que movían sus labios en nuevas posiciones, y aún Raven no se movió sobre ella. Decidió buscar su intimidad y empezar a acariciar su clítoris muy despacio. Se separó de sus labios solo para escucharla gemir y observar su cara, ese ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus labios hinchados y húmedos soltando esos sonidos que la volvían loca.

- _Mírame, mi amor -_ pidió en español, y Raven abrió los ojos para conectarlos con los suyos.

- _Entra en mí_ -susurró, y la escuchó gemir cuando introdujo dos dedos en ella-. _Muévelos._

Le encantaba escucharla hablar en la cama en español, pero mucho más cuando lo entendía gracias a esas clases extras que obtenía de la profesora Reyes. Deslizó los dedos en su interior, creando un movimiento de entrada y salida, y miró automáticamente entre ellas cuando elevó muy despacio su cuerpo antes de volverlo a bajar.

La respiración le cambió de forma automática, y esos gemidos que soltaba la profesora cada vez que volvía a introducirse por completo el dildo en ella, la estaban matando. Miró su rostro de nuevo, volvía a mantener los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido mientras emitía esos sonidos roncos de placer.

- _Más -_ suplicó, y abrió los ojos tras pegar su frente a la suya y darle un fugaz beso.

Empezó a aumentar las embestidas del dildo, y ella movió su brazo para penetrarla al mismo ritmo. La visión era extraordinaria. Joder. Miró entre sus cuerpos otra vez, en esa postura casi tenía su intimidad a su completa disposición, así que dejó que se moviese como ella necesitaba y su otra mano la llevó a su clítoris, cerrando los ojos cuando Raven empezó a besarla. Tuvo que centrarse bien para controlar todas las sensaciones que la rodeaban y poder otorgarle más placer del que sentía.

Miró sus ojos marrones, que la observaban directamente antes de besarla de nuevo, de forma muy pasional, intentando darle placer también con caricias de su lengua en su boca. Además, adoraba recibir sus gemidos en su boca. Aumentó la intensidad de los movimientos que realizaba con sus dedos sobre su clítoris y arqueó los que tenía en su interior a la vez que a ella le costaba más continuar con los movimientos del dildo.

-Alexa -gimió, y pensó que era simplemente ese momento en el que decía su nombre cuando estaba experimentando el orgasmo-. Alex… Alexa -miró su rostro confundida, y Raven paró los movimientos de sus piernas, pero ella no dejó de hacerle nada-, va a pasar otra vez… -murmuró, y la forma en la que se tensó le hizo bajar la vista de forma automática y aumentar sus movimientos, jadeando cuando empezó a ver que se corría sobre su mano, viendo las gotas que salpicaban sobre su vientre y sus piernas.

-Oh, joder… -medio gimió, y la abrazó cuando, en un rápido movimiento, dejó de tener el dildo dentro de ella y se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo totalmente agotada, respirando agitadamente.

Acarició su espalda sudada, le gustaba pasear las manos por su piel mojada, sonrió cuando la escuchó coger aire con fuerza tras darle un fugaz beso en su sien. Se estaba muy bien así, no podía negarlo, tras ese momento intenso, intentando relajarse las dos y respirando casi a la vez con sus cuerpos completamente unidos.

-¿Qué tal? - preguntó cuando notó que se acomodaba mejor sobre ella.

-Perfecto -contestó simplemente mientras enterraba el rostro en su cuello.

-¿De verdad? -quiso asegurarse de que lo disfrutó plenamente, y Raven se medio incorporó para mirar su rostro fijamente.

-De verdad, ha sido increíble -afirmó, y se miraron unos segundos a los ojos antes de bajar a la vez a los labios de la otra y sonreír para posteriormente entregarse un lento beso-. ¿Me crees si te digo que tenía la noche planeada?

-Sí -se rio cuando ella puso cara de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? -inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque has traído juguetes específicos -levantó una ceja seductora.

-¿Quieres saber lo que tenía pensado que pasase ahora o prefieres descubrirlo por ti misma? -preguntó melosa, acercándose a su boca.

Fue a contestar, pero Raven la besó, cortando sus palabras. Sintió sus manos pasearse por su abdomen antes de llegar al arnés y comenzar a desabrocharlo. La vio morderse el labio mientras cambiaba el dildo antes de ponérselo, y empezó a sentir la excitación recorrerla al verla con el juguete colocado.

Habló en español, de una forma muy sensual, pero no tenía en esos momentos las neuronas al cien por cien para entenderla. Raven agarró sus piernas y tiró de ellas para tumbarla completamente en el colchón, haciendo que soltase un jadeo antes de dejar que sus labios se uniesen con los suyos y su mano empezase a estimularla. Probablemente notó que no necesitaba nada, porque con lo que había pasado desde que entraron en esa habitación ya era más que suficiente, así que la mujer posicionó bien el juguete y el alto y placentero gemido que salió de su garganta se debió escuchar en toda la ciudad.

X X X

La suavidad de las sábanas de esa cómoda y caliente cama acariciaba su cuerpo. Se había dormido bocabajo, y pestañeó varias veces cuando notó besos en su hombro y su espalda. Sonrió medio adormilada notando cómo el cuerpo de Lexa se movía a su lado, apretándose al suyo. Se mordió el labio divertida, sintiendo una punzada de placer en su entrepierna cuando percibió los pechos desnudos de Lexa rozando su costado y sus dedos acariciando sus glúteos. Era increíble cómo la morena la humedecía en cuestión de segundos.

Giró el rostro, y se encontró con esos ojos verdes que la noche anterior la habían llevado al cielo, mirándola con atención.

-Bueno días -murmuró, y hundió el rostro en la almohada con un suspiro cuando los dedos de Lexa comenzaron a rozar su intimidad, trasladándose hacia su clítoris.

-Buenos días, preciosa -acercó su rostro al de Clarke y le besó suavemente. Ese sí que era un buen despertar.

-¿Te has despertado… mmm… con ganas de más?

-Siempre tengo ganas de más -sonrió Lexa volviendo a besarla-. No puedo tener suficiente de ti.

-¿No tienes resaca?

-Nada mejor para la resaca que el sexo mañanero -Clarke rio sobre su boca y separó las piernas cuando los dedos de Lexa se movieron con más insistencia.

Sonrió cuando Lexa se colocó detrás de ella dejando besos en su espalda, pasando la lengua de vez en cuando sobre su piel. Volvió a hundir el rostro en la mojada cuando Lexa levantó sus caderas para tener un mejor acceso a su intimidad desde esa posición.

-Dios, cómo me gusta tenerte en mi boca -la escuchó decir justo antes de que hundiera su rostro en su humedad y Clarke comenzara a gemir una y otra vez sobre las sabanas.

Su móvil volvió a sonar y como la noche anterior, Lexa no se detuvo, pero Clarke recordó que una llamada a esa hora de la madrugada no podía haber sido algo normal, así que levantó la vista enseguida.

-No respondas -le dijo Lexa mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

-Puede ser de la residencia, Lex -dijo algo preocupada y su novia se detuvo, sabiendo que Clarke tenía razón.

Y, efectivamente, era de la residencia. La rubia frunció el ceño con el corazón acelerado y respondió.

-¿Hola? -dijo, y su ceño se hizo aún más pronunciado- ¿Que hizo qué? -apretó mucho la mandíbula y se apartó de Lexa, que la miró con preocupación- No, por supuesto que no. Ella no tiene ningún derecho a hacerlo. Estaré allí lo más pronto que pueda. Por favor, que se mantenga lejos de mi abuela -siseó, y dejó el móvil a un lado, cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Lexa le besó el hombro con cariño.

-Parece que estás a punto de conocer a tu suegra -dijo muy molesta, colocándose de pie y caminando hacia el baño.

Lexa la miró sin entender demasiado, hasta que vio que se encerraba y pestañeó varias veces. Parecía que los problemas habían regresado, pensó recostando la cabeza sobre la suave almohada.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **Fiesta de disfraces máxima, ¿os han molado los disfraces? ¿Sois felices viendo a las protagonistas felices? Nosotras sí.**

 **MARCUS Y TINKER-BELL, ¿nueva pareja a la vista? ¿Tenemos nuevo ship?**

 **Ah, el hombre misterioso de Octavia es Jasper... wat?**

 **Ginsey espera haberos satisfecho la necesidad de escena ANAL RALEXA, y también espera que las que no queríais anal, la hayáis disfrutado también, aunque sea un poquito. Ellas se lo han pasado muy bien, creo que forma parte también de cómo su relación ha evolucionado y de cómo se quieren *fangirlea*, y, PERSONALMENTE, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante escribirlo. Guiño.**

 **MAMMA MÍA. Y nunca mejor dicho. ¿Mamá de Clarke al ataque? ¿Qué va a pasar? UHHHHHHH...**

 **Teorías, comentarios, aplausos, insultos, besos...**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Un saludo sensual de Juno y Ginsey.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25.**

Lexa nunca había visto a Clarke en ese estado: su cara estaba casi gris, sin el color en sus mejillas que la caracterizaba y que la morena adoraba ver; sobre todo cuando la rubia sonreía. Pero su novia había estado seria durante todo el camino, mientras Raven y Alex charlaban en el asiento delantero, mientras la mayor conducía de vuelta a casa.

Cada vez que le pregunta si estaba bien, Clarke se limitaba a asentir y mirar por la ventanilla mientras ella se moría por preguntarle qué había pasado; por qué su madre estaba de pronto en la residencia de su abuela. Suponía que su reacción tenía que ver con el hecho de que no se llevaban bien, pero sentía que en cualquier momento la rubia iba a explotar.

Una vez llegaron al destino, la residencia, Clarke se despidió de forma escueta tanto de Alex como de Raven, que miraron a Lexa de forma interrogante, y esta les respondió que les explicaría cuando volvieran al campus. Salió del coche para correr detrás de Clarke, que le dijo ya en el hotel que no tenía por qué ir con ella, que descansase y que luego hablarían; pero ni loca iba a dejarle sola frente a aquella situación que tanta angustia y tristeza parecía crearle.

Cuando entraron, la misma enfermera de siempre las saludaba con una agradable sonrisa, y les indicó que Abigail estaba con su hija en la sala de ocio. La rubia no perdió el tiempo, dirigiéndose automáticamente hacia aquella habitación, encontrándolas en una mesa. La abuela de Clarke estaba mirando a una mujer que no parecía tener más de cuarenta y cinco años. Era guapa, aunque parecía cansada, como si la vida hubiese sido muy dura con ella, y sostenía la mano de la anciana mientras hablaban. Lexa pensó que por la forma en la que estaba mirando a su madre, su suegra estaba disculpándose.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -fue lo primero que dijo Clarke. Lexa se quedó de pie justo detrás, sin querer interferir demasiado, pero se moría por decirle a Clarke que se tranquilizara.

-Clarke… -la mujer se puso de pie y sus ojos miraron a Lexa de forma fugaz, pero volvieron rápidamente a mirar a su hija- Hola -intentó acercarse para abrazarla, pero la rubia dio un paso atrás, chocando con su novia, que tuvo que cogerla por los hombros y retroceder un poco por el golpe. Clarke ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

-Te he preguntado que qué haces aquí -la mujer suspiró, y Lexa miró hacia donde estaba Abigail, parecía confundida, supuso que ese no era un buen día para ella.

-Me estaba ayudando a cambiar los canales de la televisión, cariño -intervino la anciana-. Por alguna razón no podía hacer que este mando a distancia funcionara -le mostró un vaso.

-Abuela, eso es un vaso -suspiró Clarke, relajándose un poco y hablándole con mucha paciencia a la anciana.

-¿Un vaso? -la rubia asintió, acariciando el cabello blanco de Abigail.

-Ya se lo había dicho -le dijo la otra mujer a Clarke, y la rubia miró a Lexa.

-¿Podrías quedarte con ella?

-Claro, mi amor -le acarició suavemente la mejilla, y Clarke miró a su madre antes de empezar a andar, esperando a que la siguiese, y ambas se fueron hasta los jardines. Lexa miró a la anciana, sentándose frente a ella-. Cuéntame cómo pretendías cambiar los canales con un vaso, cariño -le sonrió juguetona, y Abigail rio entre dientes.

X X X

Clarke se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaban por los jardines y saludaba a alguna que otra enfermera cuando se las encontraba. Estaba esperando que su madre dijera algo, pero estaba sospechosamente callada, así que fue ella la que fue directa al grano.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez? -se detuvo de golpe, y Abby la miró enseguida.

-Solo quería verte a ti y a mamá…

-¿Por eso ibas a llevártela de aquí?

-No iba a llevármela, solo quería dar un paseo con ella -miró a su hija, y sus ojos brillaron-. Dios, estás enorme y tan guapa -estiró las manos para acariciar su rostro, pero Clarke se apartó una vez más. Abby entendió que no iba a ser tan fácil, así que dio un paso atrás-. Clarke, esta vez no estoy buscando nada… -la rubia soltó una risita.

-Sí, claro -respondió con incredulidad-. ¿Crees que no sabía que pronto ibas a aparecer? -sacudió la cabeza- Te enteraste de que íbamos a trasladar a la abuela a un sitio más caro y has venido corriendo…

-¿Qué? No…

-Y supongo que habrás estado entretenido hablando con el doctor y preguntándole cuánto tiempo de vida le queda -Abby la miró sin pestañear y sus ojos se inundaron con lágrimas automáticamente-. Ay, por favor, ahórrate el drama…

-No, yo… -sacudió la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas- Sé que me merezco todo esto y… -levantó la vista- Realmente no espero que me creas, pero, Clarke, solo he venido busando vuestro perdón.

-Abby, has venido con ese cuento unas cinco veces. No puedo creerte -notó que la mujer se sorprendía cuando no la llamo "mamá".

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo. Pero este último año he pasado por muchas cosas y… bueno, he estado sobria. No había regresado antes porque quería traer la mejor versión de mí y… Clarke -cogió aire-, tienes un hermano -dijo, y entonces Clarke no supo si correr, pegarle o ponerse a llorar.

-¿Qué?

-Caleb -sonrió a medias-. Es la razón por la que sigo sobria -Clarke la miró sin poderse creer que estuviera contándole eso sin más.

-¿Tengo un hermano? -repitió incrédula.

-Tiene tres años -asintió-. Y sé que debí decírtelo antes, a ti y a mamá -rectificó-, pero tenía miedo… Miedo de esto, de tu rechazo.

Clarke estaba sintiendo muchas cosas. Era como un cúmulo de emociones que de pronto se habían desatado al ver a su madre frente a ella tantos años después, todo ese tiempo en los que les había dejado a ella y a su abuela a su suerte. Y ahora regresaba con todo eso, y la rubia sentía que era demasiado para procesar.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Un abrazo de bienvenida? ¿Una cena a tu nombre? -bufo- Por favor, mamá -comenzó a caminar aún molesta, y Abby la siguió.

-Quiere conocerte, y yo quiero que lo conozcas -Clarke sacudió la cabeza mirando el estanque, todavía sin creerse nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Tres años y ni una palabra... -la miró- ¿Quién es el padre? -preguntó entonces- Espero que no sea otro yonki -esas palabras hicieron que Abby agachara la mirada. Sabía que se merecía todo eso y más, pero no dejaba de ser duro-, porque si lo es, no puedo imaginar lo que debe estar viviendo ese niño. Ah, no, espera, sí que puedo… porque yo ya lo viví.

-No lo es. Se llama John y trabaja en una compañía eléctrica -se estrujó las manos-. Es un buen hombre y me ha apoyado durante todo este tiempo -estiró la mano acariciando el brazo de Clarke-. También quiere conocerte -esta vez la rubia no se apartó de su toque.

Las lágrimas recorrieron, sin poder evitarlo, su rostro. Demasiadas cosas guardadas, demasiado dolor no exteriorizado… No sabía si estaba preparada.

-No puedes llegar a nuestras vidas y soltarlo todo como lo has hecho, esperando que nosotras te recibamos con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo sé. Y no es lo que pretendo… -Clarke se miró los zapatos, secándose las lágrimas mientras se quedaban en silencio varios minutos- Esa joven… ¿es tu novia? -Clarke asintió mientras se miraban- Es muy guapa -sonrió contenta, y Clarke sonrió a medias en medio de su enfado.

-Lo es. Es la más guapa -Abby miró también al frente.

-Me alegra saber que tienes a alguien a tu lado. Te mereces que te pasen cosas buenas.

-¡Já! Díselo a la vida.

-La vida siempre nos recompensa si sabemos luchar por la felicidad.

-¿Has estado leyendo libros de autoayuda?

-Por algo se comienza… -Clarke miró curiosa el rostro de aquella madre tan ausente que había tenido, que esta vez parecía dispuesta a no irse otra vez.

-Necesito tiempo, no estoy lista para perdonarte.

-Lo entiendo -asintió-. ¿Cómo está mamá?

-Ya la viste, está bien por momentos, yo… no sé qué haré cuando la pierda para siempre.

-Oh, cariño, no pienses en eso -pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hija, y Clarke se quedó inmóvil.

Abby no solía tener estas muestras de afecto nunca, así que se alejó, un poco incómoda. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, y giraron los rostros a la vez al escuchar algo a sus espaldas, viendo a Abigail y a Lexa acercándose. La morena parecía algo apenada.

-Lo siento mucho, pero insistió en que era hora de darle de comer a los patos -la anciana se fue como una exhalación hacia el estanque, y Clarke intentó detenerla sin éxito.

-Abuela, espera -se fue tras ella y Lexa la miró, deteniéndose al lado de su suegra.

-Alexandra Woods -estiró la mano de forma amable, y Abby sonrió a medias.

-Abby Griffin -detalló a Lexa, y luego miró de nuevo al frente-. Le estaba diciendo a Clarke que me alegra mucho que tenga a alguien a su lado. Sabes que ha pasado por mucho, ¿verdad? -la chica asintió mientras veía cómo Clarke intentaba que su abuela no se mojara los pies mientras alimentaba a los patos.

-Lo sé, señora.

-Oh, por favor, dime Abby -la miró-. Me apena mucho decir que parte de ese sufrimiento lo he causado yo, pero… es la verdad.

-Todos cometemos errores -se encogió de hombros.

-Algunos demasiado imperdonables.

-Alguien me dijo una vez que el perdón no se pide, se gana -se miraron, y Abby pensó que la novia de su hija parecía una chica fantástica-. A Clarke le costará bastante, pero estoy segura de que acabará perdonándote.

-Eres muy dulce, Alexandra.

-Por favor, llámeme Lexa -le sonrió, y se acercaron hasta donde estaban las otras mujeres.

Después de que Abby se fuera y de que Lexa acompañara a Clarke hasta su habitación, no pudo evitar notar que estaba muy callada. No quiso presionarla ni preguntarle qué había pasado, pero sí quería que supiera que estaba ahí para ella. Se sentó sobre la cama de la rubia y estiró la mano para que se acercara, sentándola en sus piernas y acariciando su cuello con cariño.

-¿Estás bien? -por más que intentó contener las lágrimas le fue imposible, y Lexa pasó el dedo dulcemente por sus mejillas.

-Tengo un hermano -comentó entonces la rubia sorprendiendo a su novia.

-¿Un hermano?

-Sí, tiene tres años y se llama Caleb -se sorbió la nariz-. ¿Te das cuenta que tiene tres jodidos años y yo no sabía nada?

-Bueno, a lo mejor tu madre no estaba preparada para regresar -Clarke bufó.

-No puedo evitar sentirme mal…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me ha dicho que él, Caleb, es la razón por la que ha estado sobria este último año. Ella nunca intentó eso conmigo, Lex. ¿Es que no era lo suficientemente importante? -su voz se quebró, y Lexa la rodeó con sus brazos mientras Clarke hundía el rostro en su cuello, mojándole parte de la camisa.

-No cariño, no creo que sea eso. Simplemente… la gente comete errores, y, a veces, requieren su tiempo para darse cuenta de la gravedad de sus acciones. Supongo que tu madre no quiere que ese niño viva lo mismo que tú. Es algo bueno -pasó su mano de forma suave por la espalda de Clarke para tranquilizarla-. Sin embargo, es normal que te sientas así.

-¿Lo es?

-Claro que sí -acarició su pelo y la cogió por los hombros para que la mirara a la cara-. ¿Qué te parece si llamamos a tu trabajo y le dices a Tom que te cubra porque estás indispuesta? -acarició sus labios- Nos quedaremos aquí, pediremos comida basura y veremos algún documental en Netflix mientras te abrazo y te acaricio el pelo y la espalda -rozó su nariz con la de Clarke.

-Creo que suena genial -sorbió otra vez por la nariz.

-Bien, date una ducha y yo llamaré a Tom -Clarke suspiró abrazándose al cuello de su novia.

-No sé qué haría sin ti -dijo con mucho sentimiento contra su cabello.

-Probablemente seguirías siendo igual de guapa -Clarke rio entre lágrimas sin apartarse.

-¿Puedo quedarme entre tus brazos un ratito más?

-Puedes quedarte entre mis brazos toda la vida, mi amor.

Después de que Clarke se duchara y de que Lexa le suplicara a Tom que cubriera el turno de la rubia, las dos se acurrucaron en la cama de esta, y Lexa la abrazó, besándole el pelo de vez en cuando. Sabía que Clarke no le estaba prestando atención al documental, y sabía que las lágrimas la invadían de vez en cuando, pero se alegraba de que estuviera dejándolo salir.

La rubia no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida entre sollozos, y Lexa se preguntó si toda esta situación con su madre era realmente insalvable. Ahora tenía un hermano al que tendría que conocer, al fin y al cabo, era el motivo principal de la vuelta de Abby. Si pensaba en ella misma, no podía imaginarse estando molesta u odiando a su madre. Sabía que no tenía motivos para compararlas, pero una madre siempre hacía falta, y Abby parecía realmente arrepentida. Quizás era hora de que todo ese trauma fuese superado.

Y ella iba a ayudar a que eso pasara, estando ahí para su chica.

X X X

Solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos nada más salió del ascensor antes de sentir el cuerpo de Alexa sobre su espalda, y agarró automáticamente sus piernas para que no se resbalase hacia abajo. Sonrió al sentir sus labios posándose suavemente en su mejilla mientas abría la puerta, sujetándola con tan solo un brazo.

-¿Estás cansada? -preguntó divertida, cerrando y caminando con ella aún sobre su cuerpo hacia el sofá.

-No siento las piernas ni los brazos… -dejó que Alex se tirase en el sofá pesadamente.

-Me has dicho que querías estar más fuerte, ¿no? -inquirió girándose y levantando una ceja.

-Sí, para satisfacerte más en la cama -aclaró-, pero ahora soy un trapo… -se quejó, cambiándose de postura para estar completamente tumbada- No me pidas que te haga nada en unas semanas, no voy a poder moverme.

-Qué dramática eres… -rio divertida, golpeando su muslo con los dedos antes de dirigirse a la cocina para preparar té para las dos, como siempre hacía cuando volvían juntas de entrenar.

-¡En la boca y la lengua no tengo agujetas! ¡Confórmate con el oral! -gritó desde el salón, y Raven negó con la cabeza sonriente.

Puso el agua a calentar mientras abría la cajita donde tenía todos los tipos de té, decidiendo cuál iba a preparar. Últimamente se pasaban casi todos los días juntas, había algunos a la semana que no se veían; por reuniones de departamento, entrenamientos de fútbol, por tener que trabajar en alguna investigación, porque Alexa salía con sus amigos por ahí… En definitiva, por distintas y diversas razones, e intentaban no estar tan apegadas a la otra, también era bueno echarse un poco de menos.

A veces pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, y sonreía de forma automática. Esa ilusión por estar con alguien, verla y pasar tiempo con ella haciendo cualquier cosa, era increíble. Algunos fines de semana se iban juntas a pueblos perdidos por la montaña, e incluso, aprovechando el buen tiempo, fueron una vez a la costa. Había descubierto una nueva cara de Alexa desde que ambas sabían a ciencia cierta lo que la otra sentía, desde aquellos primeros "te quiero", porque, aunque su alumna fuese de dura y de ser puramente sexual, era muy romántica.

Hacía unos días, descubrió que estaba recibiendo clases particulares de español, y el último fin de semana que se fueron juntas decidió ir a un hotel, y estuvieron toda la noche bailando en un club latino. Ese interés que tenía en sus raíces, hacía que fuese feliz, sobre todo porque Stephan siempre se lo había negado. Pero él ya formaba parte de su pasado, y lo tenía muy superado, quizás porque Alexa lo hacía todo sencillo: era muy fácil avanzar a su lado y, sobre todo, era muy fácil enamorarse de ella.

No solo eso, todavía podía hacer que su corazón latiese muy rápido cuando fueron tras los bailes a la playa, a ver el amanecer juntas. El cuerpo de Alex detrás del suyo, abrazándola, mientras estaban sentadas sobre la arena, y cuando le susurraba cosas preciosas al oído solo conseguía que se estremeciera y que las ganas de besarla fuesen inaguantables.

No podía pedirle más a la vida en esos instantes. Estar compartiendo tanto tiempo con Alexa Woods era maravilloso, era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

-Mañana tendremos que empezar con los abdominales… -empezó a decir mientras salía de la cocina con dos tazas en las manos, pero frenó su avance cuando comprobó que la chica no estaba en el sitio donde la dejó- ¿Alex? -la llamó, y escuchó algo que se caía en su habitación.

La que no iba a tener sexo…

Esa chica era insaciable, y a ella le encantaba, no iba a negarlo. El sexo con Alexa era increíble, no podía definirlo de la mejor forma posible, pero esa complicidad que tenían y la confianza ciega por todo lo que la otra hacía, solo afianzaba sus lazos ya existentes. Habían probado miles de cosas nuevas, y su chica últimamente era muy fan de ir de excursión a los sex-shops para comprar algo nuevo. Pensó en qué podía haber traído esa vez, y sintió un escalofrío nada más que por la anticipación del momento.

Entró a la habitación tras haber dejado las tazas en la mesa de café frente al sofá, y separó los labios al ver a Alex girándose rápidamente con un enorme peluche de una ardilla entre los brazos.

-¡No deberías haber venido tan pronto! -se quejó- ¡Gírate!

Raven medio sonrió antes de girarse, notando el corazón bombeándole con fuerza en el pecho. No sabía qué le estaba preparando, pero la sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando vio las manos de Alex sobre su abdomen cuando la abrazó desde atrás a los pocos segundos.

-¿Ya puedo? -preguntó acariciando sus brazos con los dedos.

-Sí, pero quiero contarte antes una historia -susurró contra su oído-. Hace casi nueve meses me crucé con una tía buena tras haber ido a recoger a mi hermana de la estación de trenes -sonrió, porque se acordaba de ese momento-, le grité que menudas piernas tenía… Hoy la tengo aquí a mí lado, y si le hubiesen dicho a esa Alexa que se iba acabar enamorando de ella, se habría reído mucho, con mucha seguridad. Pero aquí estoy… -la giró para mirarse fijamente a los ojos- Totalmente enamorada de la mujer más increíble que jamás he conocido.

Se perdió en el verde que componía sus ojos antes de bajar la vista a sus labios, besándola despacio, sintiendo cómo sus labios habían aprendido la forma correcta de hacerlo, complementándose y moviéndose totalmente sincronizadas.

-Y yo lo estoy de ti también… Totalmente enamorada de la idiota que estaba obsesionada con mis piernas -sonrió contra sus labios, besándola fugazmente.

-Tres aclaraciones -sonrió ampliamente-: una, sigo estando obsesionada con tus piernas, no lo he superado; dos, sigo siendo idiota…

Raven rio, viendo cómo ella la imitaba antes de lamerse los labios nerviosa.

-¿Cuál es la tercera aclaración? -inquirió curiosa, sabiendo que, fuese lo que fuera, algo tenía que ver ese peluche que había visto antes.

Alex se separó de ella, y extendió su mano para que la agarrase, llevándola hasta la cama. Se sorprendió al ver el peluche de la ardilla sobre su cama con dos ramos de flores y un montón de pétalos dibujando una frase en concreto.

-Sé que no lo hemos mencionado nunca, pero me gustaría saber cómo definir esto que tenemos, y no hay nada más en el mundo en estos momentos que me haga tanta ilusión como preguntarte esto… ¿Quieres que esta idiota con obsesión permanente por tus piernas sea tu novia? -se giró para mirarla, y no pudo evitar colgarse de su cuello y besarla entre risas, porque estaba siendo adorable con esa expresión de nervios, vergüenza y algo de miedo.

No habían hablado nunca de lo que eran, aunque estaba más que claro, pero también era bueno saber cómo denominar a la otra persona, y poder pensar que Alexa, efectivamente, era su pareja y que así lo habían decidido entre las dos, era una sensación maravillosa.

-Claro que quiero serlo -le contestó, y la vio sonreír, olvidando aquel rostro con algo de angustia, y riéndose cuando la elevó del suelo, haciendo que rodease su cintura con las piernas. Empezó a darle un beso detrás de otro en los labios, llenando la habitación con los sonidos de sus labios al separarse y unirse de nuevo.

-Soy la chica más feliz del mundo -le dijo, y Raven acarició su pelo, que caía de la coleta que se hacía para hacer deporte.

-Creo que estoy a tu lado en ese pódium de la felicidad -se miraron fijamente, y se inclinó para besarla con más profundidad.

Alexa separó los labios y sus lenguas se encontraron en mitad del camino, mientras sus labios seguían unidos, y soltaron a la vez un sonido de agrado, apretando el agarre de sus manos: Alex en sus muslos y ella en su nuca.

-Ahora puedo decir que Raven Reyes es mi novia -dijo con una sonrisa chulesca, que solo le hizo estar más atractiva por la humedad que decoraba sus labios tras el beso-. La envidia de los nenes y las nenas.

-No seas tonta -bajó las piernas y cogió el peluche de la ardilla para mirarlo de cerca-. ¿Es por lo que te dije el otro día? -rio, observándola de reojo cómo se acercaba para acabar a su lado.

-Ahora soy tu ardillita, ¿no? Elegí a mini-Alex para las noches que no duerma aquí puedas abrazarla a ella -hizo que acariciaba la cabeza del animal-. Tranquila, no estaré celosa -sonrió.

Recordó cuando una mañana en uno de los hoteles donde se quedaron hacía recientemente, Alexa se hizo la dormida mientras Raven se entretuvo en mirarla y acariciar su rostro despacio. No pudo aguantar mucho antes de empezar a mover las manos y poner, lo que llamó, su cara de ardilla.

-A ver… quiero ver esa cara de ardilla -demandó Raven mirándola seria, pero no pudo aguantar el gesto y acabó soltando una carcajada cuando la vio con esa cara de tonta, sacando los dientes y moviendo los puños bajo su barbilla. Riendo aún más alto cuando la puso contra el colchón para empezar a hacerle cosquillas, acabando en una sesión de besos muy interesante.

X X X

Soltó un sonoro gruñido antes de aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas que daba, bajando la mirada para ver cómo su cuerpo se unía una y otra vez al increíble culo de Raven. La había puesto contra el colchón tumbada boca abajo, y había aprovechado la postura para elevar sus caderas, sin dejar de sujetarlas desde que la penetró con el dildo. Cerró los ojos al escuchar el gemido que emitió su novia y al ver cómo los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban al apretar los dedos en la almohada.

No aguantó más y la elevó para ponerla contra su pecho, apretando las manos en su abdomen antes de subir tan solo una hasta uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo con fuerza y gimiendo contra su cuello cuando Raven empezó a moverse también. Cambió las embestidas para poder introducir el juguete completamente en ella desde esa postura, agradeciendo internamente que la mujer separase las piernas para facilitarle la labor.

 _-Más fuerte_ -gimió la latina necesitada, echando un brazo hacia atrás para agarrar su culo.

Deslizó su mano por su piel sudad hasta llegar a su garganta, rodeándola con los dedos para que se girase hacia ella y poder besar sus labios al aumentar la velocidad de nuevo.

-Date la vuelta -demandó, sorprendiéndose de lo ronca que salió su voz, y la mujer se quejó cuando salió de ella y la tumbó en el colchón boca arriba.

Se permitió recorrerla completamente con la mirada antes de agarrar el juguete y acariciar con la punta de él su clítoris, antes de golpearlo suavemente, escuchándola jadear y pudiendo oír lo mojada que estaba.

-Vamos, Alexa… por favor -suplicó cuando imitó los movimientos anteriores con el dildo, y ella sonrió.

La penetró rápidamente, disfrutando de lo bien que se deslizó en su interior. Agarró ambas muñecas de Raven y colocó sus manos a los lados de su cabeza cuando se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, introduciendo el juguete en ella completamente. Realizó movimientos lentos y bruscos al final contra ella, sonriendo cuando la veía gemir y buscar sus labios. Profundizó el beso ella misma, sin dejar de embestirla de esa forma en la que ambas disfrutaban más, recibiendo los gemidos que su garganta expulsaba y succionando su lengua cuando sentía que no podía devolverle bien el beso.

- _¿Quieres correrte, Raven?_ -preguntó, separándose levemente de ella, aún con sus manos apretándose en sus muñecas.

-Sí… -se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Me encanta ver cómo consigo que te derritas para mí… Pones unas caras tan jodidamente sexys… -habló cerca de sus labios, y aumentó la velocidad de nuevo, soltando una de sus manos para acariciar su clítoris a la vez, notándola automáticamente arañar su espalda entre distintos sonidos de placer que soltaba la mujer.

Había ido a su piso con la intención de secuestrarla para ir a un lugar concreto que estaba a varias horas en coche, y acabaron en esa situación casi sin buscarlo. Primero, Raven le había dado el mejor cunnilingus de su vida. El mejor. No supo cómo podía mejorar tanto, pero en ese punto de su relación era toda una experta, y nada más de ver su rostro entre sus piernas ya se empezaba a poner mala. Después se le insinuó, se movió contra su cuerpo, la tentó con ese culo que sabía que la hipnotizaba… y acabaron con el arnés.

Se desplomó sobre ella, totalmente agotada cuando la mujer se tensó completamente y se corrió emitiendo un gritito que la dejó casi sin fuerzas a la que portaba el arnés.

"Dile lo de la cena ya, Alex… Tenéis que ducharos y arreglaros para salir", eso debería estar haciendo, pero no, había bajado para lamer esos flujos que había conseguido tras aquel momento, consiguiendo excitarla de nuevo para poder darle otro orgasmo. Gimió contra sus labios más íntimos cuando la sintió agarrar su pelo con fuerza y golpear, al mismo tiempo, su boca con las caderas.

Movió varias veces la lengua sobre su clítoris antes de levantar sus caderas para poder alcanzar mejor su ano y hacerle un poco de caso también, escuchando ese gemido especial que tantos escalofríos le provocaba. Dios, se quedaría años seguidos adorando sin parar ese cuerpo al completo. Soltó otro sonido de agrado cuando empezó a dar pequeñas palmaditas, una tras otra, en su clítoris, escuchando sus sonidos placenteros, indicándole sin palabras que continuase con lo que hacía.

El corazón se le paró de repente cuando, por el rabillo del ojo vio la hora que era. No iban a llegar, joder. Se separó de ella, y Raven la miró con una expresión entre extasiada y confundida.

-No pares… -susurró, e hizo algo que descubrió hacía poco que le volvía loca, concretamente el día que le pidió que fuesen novias, y era acercarla a su intimidad tras haber colocado su gemelo tras su nuca, tirando desde ahí para acercarla a donde quisiera.

Separó los labios gustosa, atrapando su clítoris entre ellos para succionarlo varias veces, deleitándose al notar esa humedad rodeando su boca y empapando su barbilla.

No, no, no… Céntrate, Alexa.

Gruñó frustrada al separarse de ella, viendo su intimidad tan necesitada de ella. Joder… Era tan difícil controlarse. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente, antes de abrirlos y hablar.

-He reservado en un restaurante, tenemos que prepararnos.

-¿Qué? -murmuró, completamente confundida, mirando cómo se levantaba de la cama- Alex -la llamó cuando se dirigió al baño, abriendo el grifo de la ducha. No podía perder más tiempo, por mucho que le encantase estar en la cama con su _mami_.

-Tenemos una cita, Reyes -sonrió cuando volvió a por ella, cogiéndola en brazos para llevarla al baño.

X X X

Conducía en silencio, ya habían dejado atrás casi dos horas de viaje, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a esos trayectos largos para poder tener esos momentos en pareja con Raven, que se le pasaban volando las horas que fuesen. Miró a su novia, y sonrió al verla observando el nocturno paisaje. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, que resaltaba sus curvas completamente, y un recogido que dejaba ver su increíble cuello. Jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de compartir momentos únicos como ese con una mujer también única.

-Mira la carretera -habló, y Alexa soltó una risita.

-Ya dejamos claro que me encanta mirarte a ti, ¿no? -la observó de reojo antes de volver la vista al camino- Estás preciosa -ahora Raven la miró sonriente.

-Tú también lo estás -la latina estiró su brazo para apretar suavemente su pierna, y Alexa acarició suavemente su mano antes de volver a colocarla en el volante.

-Espero que te guste el sitio -comentó.

-¿Por eso estás tan callada? -la escuchó reír- Sea cuál sea el sitio me va a gustar si me acompañas tú.

Alex mordió su labio nerviosa antes de coger aire al divisar la salida hacia la casa rural que había reservado, no le había dicho nada en concreto de hacia dónde se dirigían, porque quería que fuese una sorpresa. Y había algo que tenía muy claro: deseaba que Raven fuese completamente feliz.

Aparcó el coche a la media hora de haber cogido el desvío, y respiró hondo antes de observar cómo la mujer miraba el sitio antes de salir del coche. Alexa la imitó, alisándose un poco los pantalones y colocándose la americana que había elegido para esa noche. Dios, se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho en cualquier momento.

-No es un restaurante -sonrió hablando con voz burlona y acercándose hacia donde estaba ella, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Alex la besó en los labios fugazmente, abrazándola también por su cintura.

-Una casa rural es más íntimo, ¿no? -preguntó con cierto temblor en la voz, y Raven se quedó extrañada.

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? No es la primera vez que venimos solas a una casa… -frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que esta noche sea muy especial.

-Me muero por ver lo que tienes preparado -sonrió gustosa antes de besarla y morder suavemente su labio inferior, logrando que Alexa suspirase suavemente.

-Busco al dueño en aquella casa de allí para que me dé las llaves -señaló una que quedaba a unos metros en esa misma calle-, y vuelvo, ¿vale?

Fue rápidamente a por la llave, fijándose que había una luz encendida dentro de la casa que había reservado para ellas. Maldijo internamente haber tardado en llegar, pero ya había avisado por mensaje que se iban a retrasar, sin comentar el motivo real: que se había entretenido perdiéndose un rato por la piel de Raven. No era necesario alarmar a nadie.

Dio las gracias a los dueños por recibirla, a pesar de haber quedado antes, y volvió rápidamente donde estaba Raven. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, y dejó que rodease su cuello con los brazos antes de besarla despacio. Se moría de los nervios, pero creía que había conseguido mantenerlo todo en secreto y ella no sospechaba nada. Atrapó su labio inferior antes de dedicarle una suave succión, notando sus dientes apretarse suavemente en su labio superior nada más soltó el suyo, volviéndose a besar a la vez.

-Vale, te he preparado algo, y espero mucho que te guste -anunció, y se separó levemente de ella para mirar ese brillo especial que apareció en sus ojos.

Alex cogió aire una vez metió la llave dentro de la cerradura, y obviamente la puerta estaba abierta. Entraron al interior de la casa y observaron lo acogedora que era, y agarró una de las manos de Raven para dirigirla a la cocina, donde habían quedado que estarían esperándolas.

-Es muy bonita la… -las palabras de Raven se cortaron en el instante en el que enfocó a las dos personas que había frente a ellas en aquella habitación, y Alex miró a su novia, viendo cómo, tras la sorpresa inicial, sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, dejándolas caer automáticamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos y se abrazaban a la vez, escuchándose los sollozos de las dos mujeres, e incluso pudo comprobar cómo el hombre también se hallaba emocionado.

Arthur y Sofía Johnson. Los padres de Raven, a los que le costó encontrar más de lo que pensó en un principio, pero gracias a Marcus y Carmen consiguió finalmente contactar con ellos. No les contó nada de la historia real con Stephan, a pesar de que, como dicen, los padres no son tontos y ambos sabían que su hija no había pasado los mejores años de su vida al lado de aquél imbécil. Tan solo les dijo que se había divorciado de él finalmente, y que le haría mucha ilusión volver a verlos, pero que pensaba que no iban a querer estar con ella en la misma habitación por todo lo que pasó, porque pensaba que los había herido y que no iba a conseguir su perdón.

Se morían por volver a ver a su hija y, en la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono, Sofía acabó llorando desolada cuando, tras mencionar que su estatus económico daba que desear, Alexa le dijo que ella les pagaba lo que hiciese falta para que fueran allí para verla, porque quería darle una sorpresa a Raven. No le dijo nada de que era su pareja, quizás pensarían que era una amiga. No lo tenía muy claro, pero iba a enfrentarse a ello tarde o temprano.

Alexa se quedó observando la escena con el corazón encogido, viendo cómo se miraban, se volvían a abrazar y se decían lo mucho que se habían echado de menos, pudiéndose escuchar también los "lo siento" repetidos de Raven. Se sorbió la nariz algo emocionada, y observó que su novia se giraba para mirarla antes de acercarse a donde estaba y estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza. Alex rodeó su cintura y se escondió en su cuello, apretándola contra ella y acariciando suavemente la piel de su espalda que aquel vestido dejaba ver.

-Gracias… Gracias, Alexa -susurró y se separó ligeramente de ella, atrapando su rostro con las manos, y pensó que iba a besarla, pero se apartó para agarrar su mano y dirigirla a donde estaban sus padres. De repente, los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de ella al quedar frente a ellos- Mamá… Papá… Ella es Alexa, aunque ya lo sabréis -terminó de decir con un ligero temblor en la voz, pasándose el dorso de la mano bajo sus ojos-. Es mi actual pareja -la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en los presentes en aquella habitación, reflejándose en el rostro de Sofía, de Arthur y de Alexa, que no esperaba que lo dijese tan a la ligera-. Sé que quizás esto de Alexa puede difícil de digerir, pero me pilló por sorpresa incluso a mí misma, y es la que me ha ayudado dar los pasos que debería haber dado hacía años… -empezó a explicar atropelladamente Raven.

La chica la miró, pero no le dio tiempo de mucho más cuando Sofía la abrazó con fuerza murmurando un "gracias" detrás de otro. Se sintió al principio algo incómoda, pero después respondió el abrazo lo mejor que pudo, a pesar de los nervios, sintiéndose bien por haber vuelto a reunir a aquella familia.

Vio que Arthur también se acercaba a ella, y le sonrió cuando le dio un suave apretón a su brazo, obteniendo el mismo gesto de su parte.

-Muchas gracias por esto, de verdad -habló con su voz grave, y Alex se sintió cohibida cuando ambos la miraron emocionados fijamente.

-No tienes que darnos explicaciones sobre esto, Raven. Lo aceptamos y nos alegramos de que sea ella, la persona que ha hecho que nos volvamos a encontrar. Estoy tan feliz por tenerte aquí con nosotros otra vez, por poder tener la oportunidad de nuevo de estar bien contigo... -abrazó de nuevo a su hija.

Dejó que Raven hablase con ellos, sentándose los cuatro en el sofá del salón de aquella casa, y la observó mientras se contaban todo lo que había pasado y qué habían estado haciendo ellos durante su ausencia. Se alegró por ellos cuando les contó que habían abierto una tienda de alimentación hacía unos años con unos amigos y que les iba bien; amigos que su novia conocía, pero que ella no, obviamente.

-Arthur y yo vamos a traer lo que hemos estado preparando esta tarde para la cena -la mujer se levantó rápidamente, siendo seguida por el hombre.

-No sabes cuánto te quiero, mi amor -escuchó la voz de Raven y se giró para recibir automáticamente sus labios.

-Y yo te quiero a ti -murmuró antes de devolverle el beso mejor-. Tus padres se han tomado bien la noticia de que estás con tu alumna.

-Tú has hecho que estemos juntos después de muchos años, claro que se han tomado todo bien -sonrió, pero aún tenía los ojos acuosos por la emoción que la envolvía.

Agarró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Explícame por qué no tienes el apellido de tu padre -inquirió curiosa-. He estado aguantando el preguntártelo desde el mes pasado, que conseguí contactar con ellos -explicó.

-Tengo el apellido de mi padre, Arthur no es mi padre realmente. Mi padre se llamaba… bueno, supongo que sigue vivo, así que se llama Carlos. No sé nada de él, tan solo lo que me contó mi madre que, antes de yo cumplir los tres años, nos abandonó a las dos. A los pocos años, yo creo que tenía cinco o seis, apareció Arthur en la vida de mi madre, y ha sido como un padre real para mí.

-¿Nunca has querido conocer a tu verdadero padre?

-Mi verdadero padre ha sido Arthur, que es el que ha estado ahí siempre -sonrió, y Alex se inclinó para dar otro beso suave, esta vez, en su mejilla.

-Me encantaría saber historias tuyas de pequeña… ¿Tendrá tu madre anécdotas graciosas? -preguntó divertida para cambiar el ambiente de la habitación- Que fueses desnuda por la calle, que te hicieses pis en el salón, que jugases con Action Man y no con las Barbies, jugadora de fútbol, amigas muy cercanas que se quedaban mucho a dormir en casa… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás tenías indicios de que te gustaban las chicas…

-Ni se te ocurra indagar en temas oscuros… -rio, y se incorporó del sofá- Ahora, levántate -demandó con un movimiento de mano-. Si quieres ganarte a tu suegra, debemos ayudar con la mesa.

-Si quiero ganarme a mi suegra, mejor no contar las cosas que hago con su hija -la picó, rodeando su cintura y abrazándola desde atrás mientras caminaban.

-No hagas que tenga que cometer un crimen, Woods -advirtió en broma, y se rio cuando Alex hizo una pedorreta en su cuello, aprovechando para adelantarse e ir a ayudar a la cocina.

Claro que quería llevarse bien con los padres de Raven.

X X X

Clarke estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo se había dejado convencer por Lexa, pero estaba a punto de conocer a su hermano y al nuevo novio de su madre. O marido. No tenía ni idea. Habían pasado un par de semanas y había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar y para exteriorizar su molestia y dolor, así que era hora de que se enfrentara a sus fantasmas.

Sintió la mano de Lexa sobre su pierna, que no dejaba de mover de forma impaciente debajo de la mesa. Iba a ser muy clara con su madre, esta sería la última oportunidad que le daría, estaba cansada de acabar con el corazón roto por su culpa.

-Todo va a ir bien -miraron a Abigail, que esa noche parecía estar muy tranquila mientras esperaban en la mesa de ese restaurante.

Clarke estuvo a punto de responder, pero la visión de su madre entrando con un pequeño niño rubio y con un hombre alto con una melena negra, hizo que se quedara mirando la escena. Parecían realmente una familia feliz, y la rubia se preguntó si ella alguna vez habría podido tener algo como eso; algo poco probable teniendo en cuenta que su padre nunca se interesó por ella.

Venga, Clarke, esa noche solo cabe un trauma. No des paso a ninguno más.

Llegaron rápidamente a la mesa, y notó que el niño la miraba con curiosidad y con asombro. Saludó a su madre y a John, y se arrodilló frente al niño, cuidando que no se viera su ropa interior por la falda del vestido.

-Hola, Caleb, soy Clarke, tu hermana -el niño sonrió.

-¿Eres Clarke? -tenía una vocecilla de lo más graciosa.

-Sí, lo soy -sonrió y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían-. Y estoy encantada de conocerte -se sorprendió cuando el niño la abrazó de forma efusiva y respondió el abrazo sonriendo.

-Suele ser muy efusivo -comentó John mientras todos miraban la escena.

Pronto se sumergieron en la cena mientras Caleb se distraía por todas las cosas a su alrededor. Clarke le preguntó cuál era su color favorito y si le gustaba el fútbol, a lo que el niño había dicho que sí, y la rubia le preguntó a su madre si podrían llevarlo al próximo partido de su cuñada. La conversación se dirigió rápidamente hacia esa área, y el interrogatorio a Lexa no se hizo esperar. Sin embargo, su novia no parecía nada incómoda, y a Clarke le encantaba cómo estaba controlando toda aquella situación.

Probablemente, cualquier otra persona la habría apoyado, sí, incluso habría estado para ella en esos momentos, pero solo Lexa era capaz de hacerle ver cosas que ni ella misma era capaz de ver. Como el hecho de que no podía vivir toda su vida odiando a su madre. Y mucho menos ahora que sabía que tenía un hermanito. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero, ahora que estaba ahí, notaba a la mujer realmente cambiada, y pensó que, quizás, el perdón sí era posible.

-Oye, Caleb, ¿quieres helado de chocolate? -el niño casi se abalanzó a los brazos de Lexa cuando esta le ofreció ir a buscarlo, y Clarke rio divertida.

-Creo que le queda bastante bien… -comentó Abby viendo a Lexa con el niño en brazos.

-Eh, oye… Despacio -rio Clarke haciendo que su madre sonriera, al igual que John.

-Tu madre me contó que eres una artista… -dijo el hombre, y vieron a Lexa llamando a Abigail para que fuese a buscar también helado. La mujer, muy jovial, no se hizo de rogar.

-Quizás está exagerando un poco.

-No lo hago.

-La cosa es que tengo un amigo que tiene una galería de arte… Quizás te interesaría un trabajo de media jornada allí. Escuché que pagan bastante bien.

-Eso sería fantástico -Clarke estaba muy emocionada- ¿Es en serio? -John rio.

-Claro que sí.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, John -no es que odiara su trabajo en la cafetería, pero si pudiese trabajar en un sitio relacionado con su carrera, y encima donde le pagaran mejor, estaría viviendo un sueño.

-Mamá, mira a Lexa… -Caleb llegó riendo y todos vieron cómo Lexa tenía helado en la nariz mientras reía acercándose.

-Este pillo tiene manos rápidas -sonrió sentándose junto a Clarke. La rubia la miró con un amor indescriptible y le limpió la nariz con el dedo, divertida.

-Clarke, queremos agradecerte que hayas planificado esta cena. Es muy importante para tu madre… -comenzó John acariciando la espalda de Abby- Te aseguro que lo ha estado intentando muy duro -Clarke miró a Lexa.

-En realidad fue Lexa la que me convenció -cogió la mano de su novia y se puso seria-. Esto… es un primer paso. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones sobre nada -le dijo francamente a Abby-. Aún tengo cosas que superar, pero creo que puedo intentarlo.

-A mí me parece que Lexa es lo mejor que te ha pasado, cariño -dijo de repente Abigail que estaba atenta, terminando su helado de chocolate-. ¿Verdad que sí, pequeñajo? -miró a Caleb, que rio.

-Yo también lo pienso, abuela. Créeme -miró a su novia, que se sonrojó un poco.

-Por Lexa -Abby levantó la copa y todos brindaron. Nunca pensó ver a Lexa tan sonrojada en su vida. Era jodidamente adorable.

Mientras regresaban fue Clarke la que condujo, porque la morena le dijo que estaba un poco mareada por el vino.

-Gracias por esto -dijo de repente, viendo cómo el viento agitaba el cabello castaño de su chica. Era una jodida visión para sus ojos. Los artistas solían ser personas muy estéticas, y Lexa era hermosa, estéticamente hablando, pero también en su interior. No había conocido a nadie que fuese igual de hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-Yo solo quiero verte feliz -Lexa recostó la cabeza, girándola para mirarla-. Y hoy te ves feliz -Clarke sonrió a medias.

-Lo estoy, pero sigo sintiendo esta presión en el pecho…

-Poco a poco, mi amor -le dijo besando sus dedos-. Un paso a la vez -la rubia asintió.

-Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo… Lo sabes, ¿no?

-Lo sé. Y yo te quiero a ti. Te adoro -se miraron unos segundos con sonrisas en sus rostros mientras Clarke volvía la vista a la carretera.

-¿Crees que Alex y Caleb se llevarían bien?

-¿Bromeas? Alex es genial con los niños. La adoran.

-Por lo que pude ver a ti también -Lexa rio entre dientes.

-Viene de familia, supongo -se encogió de hombros-. Oh, ¿sabes qué? Mis padres quieren que te lleve a cenar a casa uno de estos días.

-Yo encantada.

-Les he contado lo de las películas porno -dijo de repente.

-¿Que has hecho qué? -rio Clarke- No es verdad.

-Sí que lo he hecho -siguió riendo-. Y me han preguntado que cuál hemos visto… -ambas carcajearon.

-Tus padres sí que son especiales -meneó la cabeza-. Supongo que por eso tu eres tan especial… -Lexa la miró, aún con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento.

-No digas esas cosas, Griffin, o me acabaré enamorado aún más de ti -le susurró, y Clarke sonrió sintiendo calor en sus mejillas. Adoraba cuando Lexa decía esas cosas.

-¿Es posible?

-Seguro que lo es. Mi amor por ti es infinito.

-Tengo ganas de tantas cosas…

-Mmm… escucho atentamente.

-Ahora mismo quiero una malteada de chocolate -comenzó a decir-, después quiero que me abraces mientras vemos "El diario de Noah". Cuando la terminemos, quiero que me hagas el amor y, finalmente, te contaré sobre una posible entrevista de trabajo que tendré.

-Espera, me quedé estancada en la parte en la que te hacia el amor… -Clarke rio- ¿Una entrevista? -Clarke le relató entonces lo que le había comentado John, y Lexa no podía estar más feliz- ¡Eso suena genial!

-Lo es -asintió-. Oh, cielos, no puedo esperar la hora en la que nos graduemos y podamos irnos a vivir juntas.

-Prácticamente vivimos juntas, Clarke -rio divertida-, pero… estaba pensando en que, quizás… este último año decirle a papá que quiero un apartamento. ¿Qué te parece? Así tendremos un lugar al que ir -la rubia la miró de reojo-. ¿Qué?

-Eres una niña de papá -rio y acarició su pierna-, pero me encantas.

-Tú sí que me encantas.

Llegaron hasta la habitación de Lexa, y como había solicitado Clarke, pusieron la película que eligió, pero no hubo acción posterior porque la morena se había quedado dormida incluso antes de que terminasen de verla. Clarke supuso que estaba exhausta.

Esos días habían sido una locura, y el hecho de que ella estuviera a su lado en todo momento, e incluso la animara a hacer cosas que sola nunca se hubiese atrevido a hacer, significaba más que nada en el mundo.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado en ese momento si Lexa Woods era el amor de su vida, ella habría respondido que sí, sin titubear. Apagó el portátil y arropó a su novia, metiéndose luego ella dentro de las sábanas para abrazarla, quedándose dormida con el olor de su cuello.

* * *

 **Hola, holita.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor?**

 **Voy a intentar hacer el siguiente anuncio sin llorar, pero parece que ya hay una estabilidad en la historia, ¿no? Muchas probablemente os lo estaréis oliendo desde hace un tiempo.**

 **En fin, allá voy... *coge aire* *no puede evitarlo y llora antes de hablar***

 **El próximo capítulo de Las Dos Caras del Amor, fic que con tanto amor estamos escribiendo Juno y yo, es el último.**

 ***Se va corriendo mientras deja caer las lágrimas de forma desolada***

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos dejáis de la historia.**

 **Un saludo sensual triste de Juno y Ginsey.**


	26. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

Lexa miró cómo Alex movía los hombros de forma nerviosa y cómo una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su cuello. Apoyó una mano en su pierna para tranquilizarla y sonrió. Su hermana la miró de reojo, parecía un poco molesta por que a Lexa le estuviera pareciendo tan divertida toda la situación.

-¿Quieres calmarte? -rio entonces la menor de las gemelas.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo -replicó aparcando el coche cerca de la entrada del aeropuerto para, posteriormente, mirar a su reflejo-. Siempre has sido la que tienes novias, y papá y mamá no van a estar metiéndose contigo -Lexa no pudo evitar carcajear.

-Alex, por Dios, son nuestros padres. Estarán felices, y no te gastarán ninguna broma -la otra chica bufó.

-¿Es que los veintidós años que llevamos conociéndoles no te han enseñado nada? -tamborileó con los dedos en el volante- ¿Tenemos todo? -preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Sí, les va a encantar la idea… -levantó la cabeza- Mira, ahí vienen -señaló sonriendo y ambas se bajaron del vehículo, recibiendo a sus padres con sendos abrazos. Esta vez habían viajado por cosas de negocios, pero Gerard siempre solía decir que, de vez cuando, encontraban tiempo para el placer mientras levantaba las cejas, consiguiendo que Alex pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, mis hijas favoritas -dijo contenta Verónica abrazando a cada una- ¿Me explicáis por qué cada vez que nos vamos de viajes estáis más guapas a la vuelta?

-Cuestión de genética, madre -respondió Alex y la mujer frunció el ceño cuando enfocó mejor el rostro angustiado de su hija un minuto mayor.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -le preguntó pasando la mano sobre su rostro sudoroso- ¿Te sientes mal? -claramente el sudor no podía deberse al clima, porque el verano aún no llegaba.

-Está bien, solo algo cansada -intervino Lexa para que su hermana no acabase desmayada en el suelo..

Le hacía mucha gracia que algo tan simple como decirles a sus padres que ahora tenía novia la pusiera así. Entendía que, quizás, el hecho de que tal novia fuese su profesora fuese un tema algo delicado, pero sus padres tenían la mente muy abierta y estaba segura de que no tendrían ningún problema.

-El campeonato está por terminar y hemos estado entrenando muy duro -comentó Alex cogiendo las maletas de sus padres para llevarlas a la parte trasera de su coche. Lexa la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba segura que Alex había estado haciendo mucha actividad física, pero no tenía nada que ver con el fútbol.

-Nos alegra mucho que estéis en las semifinales -Gerard también cogió algunas cosas, pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Alex mientras caminaban juntos-. Ten por seguro que estaremos en el próximo partido -miró a Lexa, que estaba escribiendo en su móvil con rapidez mientras sonreía- ¿Es Clarke? -la susodicha asintió, mostrándoles la foto de su novia con un niño rubio, a quien daba un beso en sus gordos mofletes mientras el pequeño reía con los ojos cerrados- Oh, por Dios, es idéntico a ella -rio, y Verónica casi muere de ternura con la foto.

-Como mis nietos sean así, nos los soltaré nunca -dijo alegre-. Por cierto, ¿cuándo los traerás a casa? -Lexa soltó una carcajada con la pregunta de su madre antes de subir a la camioneta, dejando a su madre de copiloto, junto a Alex.

-Bollito y yo hemos preparado algunas cosas para almorzar juntos en el parque. ¿Qué os parece? -Gerard miró a Alex, que estaba extrañamente callada.

-Bueno… parece que la cosa es seria, cariño -bromeó, y Verónica lo miró divertida.

-Nos encanta la idea -le aseguró a Lexa, y se encaminaron hacia allí.

Había un parque muy cerca del aeropuerto, y no quisieron ir mucho más lejos. Las gemelas prepararon la manta y la comida que consistía básicamente en cosas que habían comprado, porque ninguna era demasiado buena cocinando; de todas formas, sabían que sus padres adoraban la comida y los postres de Marchisio's.

El clima era bastante agradable, y Alex acabó relajándose entre bromas y risas, sobre todo anécdotas de las clases y la universidad. No tardaron en participar también sus padres, contándoles a sus hijas su viaje, y, por primera vez, los comentarios sexuales fueron sustituidos por otros temas. Claro que no por mucho tiempo…

-Por cierto, no creáis que no sabemos que habéis estado llevando chicas a casa. El otro día me encontré unas braguitas que sé que no son de vuestra madre -Alex que estaba bebiendo agua de su botella, la escupió y Lexa rio cuando vio que el agua salía hasta por su nariz-. ¿Estás bien? -le dio pequeños golpes en la espalda- Oh, vamos, no pasa nada -rio-. Sabemos que tú has llevado a Clarke -señaló a la pequeña-. Y supone que tú has llevado a varias… -dijo después mirando a Alex, y esta se sonrojó mirando a su hermana en busca de ayuda.

-De hecho, Alex quiere contaros una cosa -anunció-. Y, como estaréis comprobando, le está costando bastante, así que os voy a pedir seriedad.

-¿No estás llamando poco serios? -Verónica miró a su hija con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, a veces… -rio y su madre le pellizcó la nariz.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, cariño -le dijo la mujer a la gemela mayor-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -Alex le dio otro trago a su botella de agua para aclarar la garganta antes de hablar.

-Veréis… -carraspeó- La cosa es que… -se mordió el labio inferior- La cosa es que la Alexa Woods que antes conocíais ya no existe… -ellos la miraron sin entender- O sea, quiero decir, aún sigo siendo yo, pero… soy una nueva yo. Me he enamorado de alguien -se atrevió a decir, y sus padres la miraron atentos-. Y antes de que hagáis una broma -les aclaró señalándolos-, quiero aclarar que esto es real y que quiero mucho a esta chica, y me encantaría que la conocierais.

Gerard miró rápidamente a Verónica, que le sonrió.

-Creo que te debo un masaje en los pies -dijo el hombre, y Alex los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Últimamente estabas bastante rara, mi amor -le explicó su madre-. Y yo, como madre, sabía que era una chica la que tenía así. Y que no era cualquier chica, que esta era especial. Podía verlo en la forma en la que te brillaban los ojos -le acaricio la mejilla-. ¿Te hace feliz?

-Mucho -asintió sintiendo que se le quebraba la voz, horrorizándose. Malditas hormonas. Odiaba estar en esos días del mes, así que decidió callarse y no hacer el ridículo en frente de sus padres hablando de cuánto adoraba a Raven Reyes y de lo feliz que la hacía. Pero se quedó aliviada al ver la forma en la que sus padres y su hermana la miraban en esos instantes.

-Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar -sentencio Gerard y miró la gran extensión de hierba que había frente a ellos-. ¿Qué os parece un partido en familia como en los viejos tiempos? -preguntó sonriente.

-Lexa y yo patearemos vuestros viejos traseros y lo sabes -Verónica pareció ofendida.

-Oye, vieja tu abuela -Lexa la miró riendo.

-Mamá, mi abuela es tu propia madre…

-Nadie dijo que hablara de la materna -comentó colocándose de pie mientras su esposo la perseguía haciéndose el ofendido.

Las gemelas miraron a sus padres y aunque no lo dijeran, ambas estaban pensando lo mismo: en la suerte que tenían al tener una familia como esa.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Lexa a su hermana- ¿Ves como no hicieron bromas? -le sonrió.

-No, solo hicieron una apuesta -puso una mueca, pero acabó sonriendo-. Ahora me muero de nervios por que conozcan a Raven.

-La van a adorar, como lo hice yo.

-No le adores demasiado que es mía -frunció el ceño antes de sonreír burlona, y Lexa rio mientras ambas se acercaban a sus padres.

-Tranquila, yo tengo a una rubia que quiero que sea mi esposa -comentó mirando con cariño a sus padres, que seguían riendo entre ellos-. Quiero un matrimonio como el de mamá y papá. Donde esa magia nunca se pierda…

-Supongo que ya has pensado en quién será tu madrina -se dijo señalándose a sí misma, y consiguió que Lexa la mirase con cariño.

-Tú serás mi madrina, la tía de mis hijos y mi mejor amiga por siempre, bollito -Alex se detuvo en seco, sintiendo cómo aumentaba su tasa cardíaca con las palabras de su hermana.

-Bebé… que estoy sensible, no me hagas llorar -Lexa rio abrazándola.

-Eres mi otra mitad, ya lo sabes -Alex la estrechó y escondió el rostro en su cuello.

-Basta -se sorbió la nariz-. Y, como le cuentes a mi mamita rica que soy una nenaza, no te hablaré nunca más -Lexa la alzó con fuerza, dándole vueltas en el aire como si Alex no pesara nada.

-No eres una nenaza, eres mi bollito -le alborotó el pelo.

-¡Eh! -su padre las llamó agitando la mano- ¿Dónde está ese balón? -pidió y Alex corrió hacia el árbol donde reposaban sus pertenencias, y comenzó a dar pataditas con él hasta llegar a donde estaban todos- Deja de vacilar -rieron todos cuando Gerard atrapó el balón con las manos.

Jugaron durante largos minutos, en los cuales compartieron risas y bromas mientras intentaban marcar gol en las porterías que se inventaron con las chaquetas de los cuatro. Cuando las gemelas eran más pequeñas, solían jugar todo el tiempo juntos, pero la adolescencia hizo que ambas se interesaran en otras cosas más atrayentes a sus ojos. De todas formas, siempre sacaban tiempo para momentos así en familia; y a Lexa le encantaba tener a su hermana en su equipo. Ella hacía todo y luego le pasaba el balón para que solo tuviera que chutarlo a "portería".

Cuando estuvieron cansados, se sentaron a hidratarse y Gerard compró helado para todos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas de Clarkie con su madre? -le preguntó Alex estirando las piernas.

-Sabes que odia que la llames así -rio Lexa y Alex le sonrió-. Pues creo que muy bien. Están planeando alguna otra salida juntas. Creo que poco a poco la relación se está reforzando.

-Debe ser difícil para esa pobre mujer que su hija la odie… -dijo de pronto Verónica.

-Clarke no la odia -le aclaró Lexa-, pero tiene mucho dolor que sanar.

-Es entendible -dijo entonces Gerard lamiendo su cono. Verónica lo miró con una sonrisa pícara y Alex casi se atraganta.

-¡Por favor! Que estamos comiendo -exclamó, y Lexa solo pudo carcajear.

No tardaron mucho en recogerlo todo y volver a casa. Esta vez llevó el coche Lexa, a petición de su hermana, que se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de su padre en el asiento trasero. Parecía agotada, supuso que por la preocupación y el nerviosismo de hacía unas horas. Lexa, una vez entraron en la gran casa, se dirigió a su habitación, tirándose a la cama, y, automáticamente, marcó el teléfono de Clarke.

-Hola, mi amor -la morena sonrió al escuchar su voz.

-No me has llamado al salir de la entrevista -se hizo la molesta con ella.

-Eso es porque aún no he salido -rio.

-Oh, cielos… ¿estoy interrumpiendo? No debiste contestar la llamada…

-No, el amigo de John está atendiendo unos clientes antes de seguir conmigo. Pero creo que me está yendo muy bien, Lex, y este sitio es increíble -la morena no pudo evitar sonreír al percibir la ilusión en su tono.

-Ya verás cómo te dan ese trabajo a ti. Porque además de ser una gran artista, eres la más guapa -la escuchó reír.

-¿Qué tal con tus padres? ¿Se tomaron bien lo de Raven?

-Aún no saben que la novia de mi hermana es ella, pero sí, se lo tomaron bien. Ah, y quieren que traigas a Caleb un día.

-Sabes que yo encantada.

-Oye… ¿te has puesto esa falda negra ajustada? -susurró de forma sensual.

-Lex…

-¿Qué? Solo quiero hacerme una imagen mental de cómo te has vestido.

-Sí, me la he puesto. Y las braguitas de encaje moradas… -susurró lo último.

-Uff… ¿puedo pasar por tu habitación en un rato? -Clarke rio.

-Te va a tocar consolarte sola, mi amor. Hoy voy a cubrir a Tom.

-No se diga más: iré a tomar un café y a camelarme a la camarera -sonrió-. Quizás tenga suerte en la trastienda -puso morritos-. Eso es lo único que lamentaré si consigues ese nuevo trabajo, que lo sepas.

-Te veo con mucha confianza con lo de la trastienda…

-Alguien me dijo que a la camarera de esa cafetería le van las morenas de ojos verdes.

-Solo una.

-Mmm… -sonrió- Mucha suerte, preciosa. Llámame cuando salgas.

-Lo haré. Te quiero, Lex.

-Yo más -Lexa colgó la llamada y miró el techo de la habitación en la que había crecido. Últimamente agradecía mucho por lo que tenía en esos momentos en su vida.

Lo que le había dicho a Alex era cierto. Quería que Clarke fuese su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Quería envejecer junto a ella y que llenara su vida de sonrisas y miradas llenas de promesas de un final feliz.

Aunque como bien dicen, el amor verdadero no tiene final feliz porque, simplemente, no tiene final.

Y Clarke Griffin era su amor verdadero.

X X X

Alex se miraba fijamente en el espejo que había frente a ella mientras levantaba las pesas que Raven le había dado unos minutos antes, manteniendo sus dos brazos estirados y alzándolos hasta que quedaban de forma perpendicular con su tronco, sintiendo los hombros arderle. Notó los dedos de la mujer delinear su tríceps, y cambió su enfoque a esos ojos marrones que la miraban con orgullo.

-Una más -animó, y lo hizo, soltando un sonido de cansancio cuando dejó caer lentamente los brazos-. Puedes coger más peso que antes -sonrió, recibiendo las pesas ahora ella, y realizando a continuación el ejercicio que ella había estado practicando con anterioridad, con más brío que ella.

-¡Esa es mi _mami!_ -exclamó, dejándose caer en el banco de una de las máquinas que había allí, recorriendo su increíble cuerpo con adoración.

-No seas tonta -rio suavemente, volviendo a levantar las pesas.

El día anterior les había dicho a sus padres que tenía novia, y deseaba presentársela a ellos; pero no sabía hasta qué punto Raven querría dar ese paso también. Pasaron una velada increíble con los padres de la latina, y le encantó la dinámica en la que acabaron los cuatro esa noche. Sabía que estaban empezando, de una forma u otra, y que, aunque quedasen solo un par de meses para que acabase el curso, seguía siendo su profesora. Y no solo eso, también estaba el tema de que su padre conocía a Stephan. Era una especie de inquietud por la reacción de Raven por dar ese paso, y la de sus padres cuando se enterasen de quién era ella.

-Raven… -llamó, queriendo preguntarle qué opinaba sobre aquello, y suspiró mirando al suelo antes de que la mujer contestase- Da igual, no tiene importancia -se pasó la mano por la frente antes de mirar el reflejo de la mujer realizando sus series de pesas.

-Dímelo -dijo entre dientes por el esfuerzo.

-No, no pasa nada, no quiero ponerte nerviosa a ti también.

-Alex -la llamó ahora ella, y paró sus movimientos para agacharse frente a ella, mirándola fijamente. La chica lamió sus labios, totalmente nerviosa por la confesión que quería decir, y Raven simplemente la besó suavemente en los labios. Un beso corto que le dejó con ganas de más, sin ninguna duda; pero no iba a decir que no le gustaba perderse en ese marrón tan reconfortante mientras sentía la palma de su mano acariciar su mejilla-, cuéntamelo.

-Le dije a mis padres cuando los recogimos del aeropuerto que estaba saliendo seriamente con alguien.

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿Qué te dijeron? -acarició cálidamente su brazo.

-Me gustaría que los conocieses, presentarte como esa persona especial -murmuró algo avergonzada, observando hacia un lado.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? -preguntó, y la miró a los ojos de nuevo, asintiendo firmemente-

-Me pone nerviosa que te conozcan en realidad, y decirle todo esto de que eres mi profesora -inspiró con fuerza-, y que se den cuenta de que eres la exmujer de Stephan -la vio lamerse los labios ahora ella, pero no dejó de mirarla ni un segundo-. Sé que no van a juzgarte, ni a comentar nada, pero… Me pone nerviosa el presentarles a una novia, simplemente -se encogió de hombros, y Raven sonrió, ladeando su cabeza.

-¿Quieres organizar algo para que me conozcan?

-Seguro que no les importa hacer una cena en casa. Así es más íntimo también -empezó a hablar atropelladamente, algo ilusionada porque parecía que sí que quería ella también.

-Así que quieres que conozca a tus padres… -sopesó incorporándose, y acabó sonriendo a la chica cuando rodeó su cintura, levantándose también.

-No sé si es demasiado rápido, no estoy acostumbrada a esto de las relaciones, pero mis padres son importantes para mí, al igual que tú -disfrutó de cómo sus ojos brillaban-, y quiero que conozcan a la mujer que me hace feliz. En todos los sentidos -soltó un sonido frustrado al notar los ojos escocerle, viendo sonreír a la mujer-. Se supone que ya no tengo la regla, ¡joder!

-Ay, ven aquí, mi amor -la latina la arropó con sus brazos y se balanceó suavemente sin separarse de ella-. Si tú quieres hacerlo, yo quiero hacerlo también.

Jamás se había sentido así de a gusto atrapada en los brazos de una persona que no fuese de alguien de su familia, y eran esos pequeños gestos los que le hacían estar segura de que lo que tenía con esa mujer era especial. Raven siempre había destacado con su nivel de madurez respecto a ella, por la edad y su experiencia, pero era la forma perfecta en la que se complementaban: Alex le daba seriedad y lógica a sus impulsos y locuras, y Raven recibía un poco de desinhibición y de espontaneidad a cambio.

-Gracias por querer dar este paso conmigo -murmuró contra su cuello antes de enfocar su rostro.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos en los que su profesora comenzó a acariciar sus hombros, apretando ligeramente sobre ellos, y se sonrieron la una a la otra antes de inclinarse para darse un tierno y corto beso.

-Te propongo algo -habló Raven, jugando con el pelo que caía de su coleta.

-Soy toda oídos -afianzó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Terminamos el ejercicio, vamos a mi piso, nos duchamos y trabajamos juntas codo con codo en el sofá -ambas sonrieron.

-¿Aún tienes que leer el libro ese aburrido?

Raven bufó, haciendo reír a Alex, antes de seguir con sus entrenamientos personalizados.

X X X

Llevaba quizás ya tres horas con la cara pegada al ordenador, escribiendo el que era su trabajo fin de carrera, el cual Raven supervisaba de vez en cuando, sin hacerle nada, solo orientar. A veces se sorprendía de que su tutora real no sospechase nada en las revisiones a las que iba, pero mejor, quedaba de alumna excelente; cosa que Raven confirmaba, no sabía si para ponerla nerviosa.

Miró a la mujer, que se encontraba medio tumbada en el sofá con esa enorme tesis sobre los cojines, leyendo interesada. Siempre se decían que era aburrida de broma, no había visto jamás a nadie disfrutar tanto con su trabajo a como lo hacía Raven. A lo mejor por la lucha para conseguir ser lo que era ahora a pesar de los impedimentos que tuvo. Sonrió antes de apartar el portátil de sobre sus muslos y apoyarlo sobre la mesita de café, teniendo cuidado de no tirar las tazas que ahí reposaban.

-¿Vas a parar? -preguntó, girando la cabeza para observarla.

-Tengo que recargar mi sabiduría… -comentó, inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella y comenzando a acariciar sus muslos, y observó cómo cambiaba su rostro a uno interrogante, con sonrisa de lado incluida.

-Ah, ¿sí? -comenzó mientras Alex subía su camiseta, deslizando sus dedos por su abdomen y posando suavemente sus labios sobre él para repartir suaves besos- ¿Y cómo recargas tu sabiduría?

Alex sonrió pícara, terminando de subir su camiseta, y cogió aire cuando la vio sin sujetador. Eso no se lo esperaba, y Raven alzó una ceja, esperando su próximo movimiento, que no tardó demasiado. En un principio, iba a ser algo divertido y corto. Hacer la gracia, simplemente. Pero cuando comenzó a lamer su pezón, dejándolo completamente duro, y se lo metió en la boca, se quedó un poco enganchada a él. Se apostaba que Raven también pensó que iba a ser una broma, porque tardó un poco en sentir su mano apoyada en su nuca, alentándola a seguir. Elevó su pecho, colocando los dedos bajo su seno, y succionó con fuerza, escuchando un suspiro salir de los labios de la mujer a la vez que se tumbaba mejor para así tener sus cuerpos con una conexión mejor.

Pasó a su otro pecho, notando cómo los labios le ardían con el momento, y no tardó en subir a su boca para besarla profundamente, introduciendo la lengua en su boca con fiereza y presionándose contra su cuerpo. Apretó sus muslos cuando rodeó su cintura con ellos, atrayéndola más a ella si se podía. Alexa bajó por su cuello, besándolo de forma intensa y dando suaves mordiscos en su piel, a la vez que se movía contra su cuerpo, creando movimientos firmes y necesitados que conseguían golpear su centro para otorgarle placer. No tardó en escuchar un gemido por parte de Raven muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que temblase ligeramente.

-Tienes que acabar esas conclusiones, fiera -habló entrecortadamente junto a su oreja mientras acariciaba su pelo con las manos.

-¿Hago algo de cenar y seguimos con el trabajo? -preguntó agitada, intentando calmarse.

-Sí, está bien. Me encanta cuando tienes estos detalles. Parece que vivimos juntas.

-Ojalá viviésemos juntas… -se rio suavemente, dejándose abrazar por Raven.

-Algún día -acarició su espalda lentamente mientras hablaba con su voz cálida.

Alex se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose en sus antebrazos para sonreír a la mujer que tenía tumbada bajo su cuerpo, sonriendo por tener momentos así con ella. Miró el brillo de sus ojos, el cual se intensificó cuando por fin Stephan dejó de existir en su vida, y le gustaba pensar que también se debía un poco a ella.

Cenaron mientras veían algo en la tele antes de ponerse manos a la obra de nuevo; el trabajo debía entregarlo en dos semanas, y le gustaría acabarlo lo antes posible. Lo siguiente que sucedió lo tenía algo borroso en la mente, pero sí recordaba varias cosas. En un momento de cansancio extremo, decidió apagar el portátil de Raven y tumbarse sobre sus piernas mientras ella terminaba lo que se había propuesto para ese día hacer. Se quedó muy dormida sintiendo los dedos de Raven mezclarse una y otra vez entre sus mechones de pelo, relajándola hasta límites insospechados. Después, la despertó con suaves caricias en el rostro acompañadas de susurros con su nombre. Fue automático el proceso que hizo de aseo antes de meterse en la cama y acurrucarse contra el pecho de la mujer, buscando el disfrute en primera persona de su calidez corporal. Esa que tanto le encantaba y que le ayudó a volver a aquel estado de relajación antes de caer otra vez en los brazos de Morfeo.

X X X

Lexa rio a carcajadas cuando vio a Caleb gritar de emoción al ver a los ponis. Habían ido a la granja de su tío fuera de la ciudad, y el niño estaba como loco con los animales. También habían ido Abby y John, e incluso Abigail estaba allí, ya que estaba teniendo un buen día y Clarke no quería que se perdiera del paseo familiar. Había invitado a Alex y a Raven también, pero al parecer ellas tenían otros planes. Su hermana era un poco misteriosa cuando se trataba de Raven, pero ella lo entendía; estaban en esa etapa de la relación en la que querían todo el tiempo a solas posible.

Miró cómo Clarke cogía al niño en brazos y lo alzaba para que pudiera acariciar el hocico del animal que era color café con manchas blancas, o blanco con manchas cafés, y tenía una cola peluda y blanca. Caleb soltó una risita cuando el animal movió un poco la cabeza, y dijo que quería montar uno.

Lexa observó que Abby le preguntaba a uno de los trabajadores de la granja si era seguro y este le aseguró que sí, que él estaría junto al niño en todo momento. Observó que Clarke miraba la escena también sonriente y se preguntó si así sería su futuro. Podía imaginarlo perfectamente: Clarke y ella en una casa grande rodeada de naturaleza para fotografiar, con un hijo o una hija, Clarke tendría su espacio para pintar y ella tendría su propia habitación de revelado, porque le encantaban las cosas retro y la rubia lo sabía.

Sonrió recordando lo ocurrido esa mañana, cuando había estado revisando unas fotos de su cámara y se había encontrado con fotos suyas tomadas por la rubia sin que ella lo notara. Eran unas cuatro fotos, y en estas aparecía semidesnuda entre las sábanas con el pelo revuelto y una expresión de tranquilidad. Enfocaba desde su espalda, y tenía que aceptar que Clarke había sabido escoger muy bien los ángulos.

 _-Acabo de encontrar unas fotos de lo más interesantes… -Lexa la había llamado por teléfono mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban en el salón donde estaba sacando unas fotos para sus prácticas- Parece ser que alguien me saca fotos mientras duermo -Clarke había reído suavemente._

 _-Siempre dices que la belleza merece ser capturada, ¿no?_

 _-¿Te parece que una persona babeando la almohada es bello? -las dos rieron con la frase._

 _-De hecho, no estabas babeando nada, pero…_

 _-¿Pero qué?_

 _-Estabas haciendo unos ruiditos que me hicieron pensar que estabas soñando conmigo…_

 _-Ah… -Lexa sonrió- ¿Y si estaba soñando con Angelina Jolie?_

 _-Estoy a punto de colgarte… -la morena carcajeó._

 _-Probablemente era contigo, mi amor._

 _-Es raro. Porque me excitas hasta cuando duermes. Quizás estoy desarrollando algún tipo de adicción al sexo._

 _-Corrección: estás desarrollando una adicción al sexo conmigo…_

 _-Cierto._

 _-Y las adicciones hay que alimentarlas, ¿sabes?_

 _-Ya veo -podía imaginársela mordiéndose el labio de forma traviesa-. ¿Vas a ayudarme con ello?_

 _-Con todo el gusto del mundo._

 _-Eres preciosa, Lex. Y te lo dice alguien que estudia arte -comentó regresando al tema "belleza"._

 _-¿No se supone que el arte es subjetivo?_

 _-Sí, pero tu belleza no es subjetiva. Y, si no me crees, pregúntaselo a esa arpía que tienes por compañera de clases que te come con los ojos -Lexa volvió a reír._

 _-Clarke, eso fue solo una vez, y ya ni siquiera es mi compañera de clases._

 _-Menos mal._

 _-No seas tontita. Nunca podría mirar a nadie más teniendo a la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo._

 _-En eso te equivocas. Porque la novia más hermosa de todo el mundo la tengo yo._

 _-¿Lo dejamos en empate?_

 _-Me parece bien -sonrió-. Tengo que terminar de preparar las cosas para el paseo de esta tarde. Caleb esta como loco._

 _-Yo sí que estoy loca. Por verte._

 _-Venga, cuelga que se me hace tarde._

 _-No, cuelga tú._

 _-Lexa… -rio._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Venga…_

 _-No -ambas rieron._

 _-¿Las dos?_

 _-Vale… -esperaron unos segundos, y escuchó la risa ronca de Clarke._

 _-No colgaste._

 _-Tú tampoco, tramposa -sonrió._

 _-Es que me encanta escuchar tu voz._

 _-Y a mí la tuya._

 _-Pero tengo que colgar…_

 _-Vale._

 _-Lo voy a hacer… -Lexa rio._

 _-Vale._

 _-Te adoro._

 _-Yo más -y, finalmente, Clarke había cortado la llamada, dejando a Lexa con una sonrisa que decía claramente que era una chica enamorada._

En ese momento, la mirada de Clarke se cruzó con la suya y pudo ver en sus ojos un "gracias por esto" silencioso. Ella solo le sonrió tras lanzarle un beso. La rubia no tenía que agradecerle nada, porque, si fuese por ella, le bajaría hasta la luna y las estrellas. De hecho, casi lo había hecho. Hacia unos días le había dado una pequeña sorpresa.

 _-Lex, no entiendo por qué tanto misterio cuando sé perfectamente que me estás trayendo al apartamento que le pediste a tu padre -la morena había puesto una mueca._

 _-Pues ahí es donde te equivocas, mi amor. Porque resulta que el mes de adelanto lo he pagado yo misma, y pienso seguir haciéndolo. Quizás no sea nuestro formalmente, pero decidí que quería hacerlo yo. Y, de todas formas, la sorpresa no es esa -rio abriendo la puerta y guiando Clarke, que permanecía con los ojos vendados, hacia el interior._

 _-¿Te has gastado tus ahorros en esto?_

 _-¿Cómo lo has sabido?_

 _-Porque estoy segura de que has alquilado algo enorme. Te conozco -rio-. Y si las dos vamos a venir a quedarnos aquí, quiero colaborar…_

 _-Luego hablaremos de eso -la abrazó por la espalda suavemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Ahora quiero que veas una cosa._

 _-Vale, ahora sí estoy nerviosa -Lexa rio en su oído y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas, y después su vientre por debajo de la camiseta-. ¿Vas a enseñarme la sorpresa o te vas a aprovechar de la chica privada de su sentido de la vista? -la morena le había quitado la venda y Clarke se quedó maravillada al notar que Lexa había acondicionado una habitación con un gran ventanal, que tenía una vista estupenda de la ciudad. La habitación era amplia y estaba llena de lienzos y material de pintura._

 _-Lex… -su novia la arropó aún más con sus brazos._

 _-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó sonriente._

 _-Es… guau -se giró y Lexa notó que sus ojos estaban cristalinos._

 _-Ey, no. Nada de llorar -rio besándole la nariz._

 _-Lo siento, es… siempre quise algo así y… no puedo aceptarlo._

 _-No tienes que hacerlo, porque ya es tuya._

 _-Pero… -Lexa suspiró, atrayéndola hacia la silla que estaba al lado del ventanal, con un gran lienzo en blanco al frente._

 _La morena se sentó y la cogió de la mano, mirándola cálidamente._

 _-Sé que siempre has sido muy autosuficiente y que nunca has necesitado nada de nadie. Y, por ser como eres, es por lo que te quiero. Pero no veas esto como si estuviera haciéndote un acto de caridad, porque no lo es. Eres mi novia, la mujer de mi vida y con la que quiero un futuro -Clarke se sorbió entre lágrimas y después sonrió-. Y quiero que esto sea tuyo y mío. Quiero levantarme por las mañanas tras haberte hecho el amor y comprobar que no estás en la cama porque estás aquí pintando, con alguna de mis camisas y el pelo revuelto -la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola por la cintura-. Quiero que este sea nuestro lugar por ahora -apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, y esta envolvió su cuello con los brazos-. Te quiero en mi vida para siempre._

 _La rubia había besado su pelo, y se habían quedado en esa posición varios minutos. Clarke supo en ese instante, que ella también quería eso. Quería todo lo que incluyera a Lexa._

-Nunca había imaginado que se iban a parecer tanto -Abby se acercó mientras miraban cómo Caleb montaba su poni, y Clarke iba justo a su lado cogiéndolo de la mano.

-La verdad es que sí -sonrió Lexa-. Tienen la misma sonrisa.

-Caleb no deja de hablar de su hermana. Ya la adora.

-Creo que Clarke suele tener ese efecto en las personas -rio Lexa mirándola con adoración. Abby rio divertida al escucharla.

-Cuando supe que a Clarke le gustaban las chicas, estuve un poco confundida… pensé que nunca podría tener una vida normal, que nunca podría verla con hijos o con una familia. Pero supongo que estaba equivocada -la morena miró a su suegra.

-Créame, en lo único que puedo pensar es en tener una familia con ella -Abby la miró complacida.

-La verdad es que agradezco que la hayas convencido para acercarse a mí. Solo por eso, ya tienes mi bendición -Lexa sonrió.

-Usted es su madre, Abby. Clarke no lo hizo porque yo le dije que era una buena idea, lo hizo porque, a pesar de todo, es lo que su corazón quería.

-No tengo excusas, ni puedo decir que tuve una infancia terrible, todo lo contrario. Pero acabé juntándome con personas que… -se encogió de hombros- Y, créeme, no ha sido fácil salir de ese infierno, pero mis hijos me han dado la fuerza -Lexa asintió-. ¿Eres cercana a tus padres? -preguntó de repente.

-Oh, sí. Mi hermana y yo somos muy cercanas a ellos. Clarke los conoce -sonrió-. La quieren mucho. Igual que Alex, que también la adora. Por eso digo que suele tener ese efecto en la gente -miró a Abby de reojo, y después a Clarke y a su pequeño cuñado que seguían riendo mientras Abigail miraba la escena complacida con un vaso de sidra en la mano y los pies subidos en una tumbona debajo de un gran roble-. Esto va a sonar un poco fuera de lugar, y me disculpo de antemano, Abby, pero yo… no quiero ver a Clarke sufrir y… -la mujer la cogió de la mano y la miró con media sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Lexa. De verdad, he venido para quedarme -miró a sus hijos-. Míralos. No puedo separarlos -observó a John, que estaba charlando con los empleados de la granja y miraba a su hijo desde lo lejos-. John y yo hemos decidido que nos quedaremos en la ciudad.

-Clarke se va a volver loca -rio suavemente-. Ha conseguido trabajo nuevo y una gran familia.

Realmente habían ido para celebrar el nuevo trabajo de Clarke a la granja, pero Lexa sabía que estaban celebrando mucho más que eso. Estaban celebrando un mundo lleno de cosas felices que se venía por delante.

Tras el paseo en poni, Caleb no tuvo suficiente y quiso ir a alimentar a las gallinas y a los pollos, y después correteó con "Manchas" el perro labrador de su tío que tenía una energía incansable, al igual que el niño.

Clarke y ella estaban sentadas en una manta comiendo algunas conservas y tomando unas cervezas mientras observaban al niño correr sin parar con uno de los trabajadores y Manchas. Abby, John y Abigail estaban sentados un poco más alejados, pero desde allí podían observar que estaban pasándolo muy bien.

-Te vi hablando con mamá -le dijo entonces Clarke, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Sí, le estaba pidiendo tu mano -Clarke casi se ahogó, y Lexa rio divertida.

-Deja de hacer esas bromas -rio también.

-¿Por qué? -acarició sus dedos- Sabes que vamos a casarnos un día, ¿no?

-Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y si yo no quiero?

-Te obligaré y te llevaré sobre mi hombro a la boda. Para algo hago ejercicio -le mostró un bíceps para probar su teoría, y Clarke lo apretó.

-Mmm… me parece que no. No creo que puedas conmigo -la morena la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y después enfocó un estanque que estaba cerca.

Clarke notó enseguida sus intenciones.

-Lexa, no… -le advirtió, y cuando la morena sonrió malignamente Clarke se puso de pie, corriendo entre risas mientras Lexa la perseguía.

Caleb notó enseguida el alboroto y se unió a la diversión. Lexa le gritó que le ayudara atrapar a Clarke mientras la rubia le gritaba a su hermanito que era un traidor. Finalmente la atraparon, y Clarke acabó sobre el hombro de Lexa gritando. La morena corrió hacia el estanque, metiéndose junto a ella, y las dos acabaron llenas de agua y barro. Caleb fue más inteligente, y solo rio divertido desde fuera, diciendo que él no quería ensuciarse sus vaqueros nuevos.

Un rato después, ambas estaban duchándose mientras John preparaba una barbacoa. Bueno, estaban besándose hasta perder el aliento dentro de la ducha. Se sonrieron, y los dedos de Lexa acabaron en la intimidad de la rubia, que entreabrió los labios por la anticipación.

-¡Chicas, no gastéis toda el agua caliente! -Abby les tocó la puerta y las dos rieron frustradas.

-¿Crees que sabe lo que estamos haciendo? -susurró Lexa acariciando suavemente la punta rosada del pecho de Clarke.

-Creo que se lo imagina -rieron, y Lexa estiró el brazo para cerrar el agua de la ducha. La rubia vio cómo se arrodillaba y se colocaba su pierna encima de su hombro.

-Así nadie se preocupará por el agua caliente -sonrió antes de hundir su cara en la intimidad de su chica, haciéndola gemir.

Cuando estuvieron duchadas y perfumadas, salieron y se ganaron una mirada significativa de Abby, pero la mujer no dijo nada más. Charlaron sobre el nuevo trabajo de Clarke y lo genial que había sido su primer día. También pusieron al día a la familia sobre el nuevo apartamento que habían alquilado. Abby les preguntó si vivirían juntas y ambas contestaron "algo así" al mismo tiempo, y sonrieron.

Caleb se había dormido en una hamaca, y Clarke no pudo evitar morirse de ternura cuando un rato después se encontró a Lexa recostada junto al niño mientras este dormía sobre su pecho y la morena mantenía los ojos cerrados. Pero sabía que no estaba dormida, y lo confirmó cuando abrió los ojos en un momento determinado y le sonrió.

Era una imagen que quería guardar en su mente para siempre, así que cogió la cámara de Lexa y les hizo un par de fotos. Podía imaginarse a la morena con sus futuros hijos y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-¡La cena está lista! -bramó John alegre, y todos se sentaron a comer rodeados de la naturaleza.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Clarke sintió que era parte de una gran familia.

X X X

Estaba nerviosa por el paso de conocer a los padres de Alexa otra vez, esta vez como pareja de su hija y no la de Stephan. No iba a negarlo, pero sabía que a su chica le hacía especial ilusión y ella no iba a decirle que no, porque también quería conocer a Gerard y Verónica. A veces tenía que decirse a sí misma que llevaba ya separada de Stephan desde hacía dos meses, y que con Alexa llevaba medio en serio desde el día de su cumpleaños. Ese día fue importante para ella y para Alex, y estaba segura de que fue cuando los sentimientos se hicieron más claros por parte de las dos, así que siempre elegía esa fecha como su momento especial.

Sabía que Alexa también estaba nerviosa por la forma en la que apretaba el volante mientras conducía. Estiró su brazo para acariciar su muslo sobre el vaquero que llevaba esa noche.

-Alexa, todo va a ir bien -parece que tras escucharla pudo respirar de nuevo, y aparcó el coche frente a la casa de sus padres a los pocos minutos.

-¿Estás nerviosa? -la chica sujetó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos, mientras caminaban hasta la entrada de su casa.

-Podría estarlo más… -opinó dando un suave apretón en su mano.

-Bueno, ya te advertí sobre mis padres, solo espero que no hagan ninguna insinuación sexual.

-Hablando de sexo… -una voz grave destacó entre las dos, y se giraron para ver a Gerard tras ellas, sonriente, hasta que vio a Raven y quedó sorprendido- Tú eres…

-Raven Reyes -ofreció su mano para que el hombre se la estrechase-, sé que es un shock, pero quiero aclarar que Stephan y yo no estamos ya juntos… -quiso explicar al ver que el hombre no le daba la mano.

-Eres la novia de hija, ¿no?

-Sí, ella es mi pareja -habló Alex.

Tanto Gerard como ella se miraron en silencio, pero el hombre no tardó en sonreír ampliamente y abrazarla. Raven quedó sorprendida por el gesto, sobre todo por la efusividad del hombre, pero respondió el abrazo bajo la mirada emocionada de Alex.

El hombre se separó de su cuerpo a los pocos segundos, pero dejó un brazo sobre sus hombros, pasando el otro por los de su hija.

-Menuda pesca, hija. Se nota que has heredado los genes Woods. Todos tenemos buen gusto con respecto a las mujeres.

Raven soltó una risita, parecía que había elegido el no tocar el tema de Stephan, y lo agradeció. Ya había estado en esa casa, pero tenía un ligero sentimiento de angustia, porque el padre de Alex no pareció demasiado afectado, pero ¿cómo se lo tomaría Verónica? Probablemente por el estilo, por lo que le había dicho Alexa de ellos, eran tal para cual, e idénticos.

-Verónica, cariño, Alexa y su amorcito han llegado -anunció Gerard mientras dejaba que se sentaran en uno de los cómodos sofás que tenían en el salón. La mujer no tardó en aparecer, y Raven se levantó para darle la mano también, estrechándola con la de la mujer. Sintió una caricia de Alexa en su baja espalda cuando se incorporó también-. Verónica Woods, Raven Reyes -las presentó.

-¿No nos hemos visto antes? ¿Alguna clase de Yoga? -se extrañó la madre de su novia, y cogió aire, dispuesta a dar otra corta explicación.

-La conocimos en la fiesta de Noche Vieja, nos la presentó Stephan -explicó Gerard, la mujer pareció darse cuenta entonces y abrió la boca antes de cerrarla y mirar a su hija.

-No, mamá, no fue así -saltó automáticamente Alexa-. Esto venía de mucho antes.

-No tenemos que hablar de ese hombre. Si los rumores son ciertos, prefiero que esta mujer no recuerde nada de eso y tengamos una velada tranquila y en paz -comentó Gerard y miró a Raven, que le sonrió agradecida.

-Entiendo la curiosidad -habló dirigiéndose a Verónica, queriendo dar, aunque sea, una corta explicación-. Stephan no ha sido el marido perfecto, y conocí a vuestra hija, haciéndome plantearme muchas cosas y dar el paso de divorciarme finalmente de él.

-Es mi profesora en la universidad -dijo automáticamente Alex, y sus padres miraron en su dirección rápidamente-. Estaba… Bueno, está muy buena; y me obsesioné con ella porque quería tirármela -no pudo evitar notar que le ardían las mejillas, ¿en serio tenía esa facilidad con sus padres? Miró a las personas en cuestión, y a penas parecían sorprendidos por las palabras de su hija, más bien seguían algo en shock por la parte de "profesora"-. Cuando conseguí tirármela en su despacho…

-Alexa -la cortó, acariciando su brazo-, podemos omitir ciertas partes, ¿no? -pidió sonriendo ligeramente, y Alex la miró, notando que estaba algo incómoda.

-Lo siento -pasó la mano por su pelo, y Raven comprobó que sus padres sonreían mirándolas.

-Podéis guardaros vuestra historia para la intimidad -rio Gerard-. Aunque nunca decimos que no a saber los detalles -guiñó un ojo a Raven, llevándose una llamada de alerta por parte de Alex-. Un resumen estará bien, hija.

-Me enamoré de ella, y quería que la conocieseis.

-¿Cuándo os conocisteis? -preguntó Verónica, sentándose en un sofá y tirando del brazo de su marido para que lo hiciese también. Alex y ella los imitaron, poniéndose cómodos.

-En el comienzo de curso -empezó a explicar la chica, y Raven sonrió mirándola, le encantaba cómo sonaba su voz cuando hablaba de ellas dos-. Llevamos desde principios de noviembre viéndonos a escondidas, por el tema de su trabajo -en ese momento sus ojos conectaron, y se sonrieron a la vez.

-Vuestra hija era muy pesada -aportó ella, y Alex le dio un suave pellizco en un costado, antes de atrapar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, apoyándolas en su muslo.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos -rio Gerard-. Mi hija cuando tiene un objetivo entre ceja y ceja, va a por ello hasta que lo consigue.

-Es algo positivo si te pones a pensarlo -comentó Raven, observando a su chica.

-Supongo que es por esto por lo que te ha dado eso de ser profesora -la chica se puso roja con las palabras de su madre, y Raven pensó que estaba adorable con los labios apretados y mirando hacia sus manos avergonzada.

-Le dije que se le daba bien explicar y comunicar en el aula tras alguna exposición que hizo -explicó, y vio que Alex la miraba-. Se lo propuse, y estoy segura de que vuestra hija puede conseguir muchas cosas si va por el camino de la docencia y la investigación.

-Nosotros también lo tenemos por seguro -afirmó Verónica.

-Aunque sea una cabeza loca -acarició de forma cariñosa el pelo de Alex-, es la mejor persona que he conocido en los años de mi vida.

-Dejad de ponerme roja -se levantó Alex rápidamente del sofá, comenzando a andar hacia la cocina, girándose para señalar a Raven-. ¿Vino? -la mujer asintió sonriéndole divertida.

Miró a los padres de la chica y no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, ya que ellos también lo hacían, ampliamente, además. Se fijó en lo mucho que Alexa se parecía a Verónica, y estuvo contenta por que su novia tuviese esos padres.

-Nunca hemos visto a Alex con esa cara de tonta -empezó la mujer a hablar-. Sabemos que no habrás tenido una vida fácil, pero nos alegramos de que os hayáis encontrado la una a la otra. Le viene bien un poco de seriedad y estabilidad -acabó suspirando, y Raven rio.

-Ha madurado desde que empezamos, si me pongo a pensar en ello -admitió.

-Así que la historia profesora alumna, ¿eh? -habló Gerard cuando vio entrar a Alex con bebidas para todos- Yo tuve también una profesora que estaba muy buena, la señorita pechos firmes -miró a su esposa-, ¿te acuerdas de ella? -la mujer rio, mientras su hija negaba con la cabeza, sentándose al lado de Raven de nuevo- Oye, no te quejes, que nosotros hemos escuchado tu historia -protestó el hombre.

-Yo estaba enamorada del profesor culo prieto -se encogió de hombros Verónica-. No llegó a mucho esa historia.

-¡Mamá! -protestó.

-Me acuerdo de esa anécdota -habló emocionado Gerard-. Ojalá hubiese estado para mirar. Te puso matrícula de honor el cabrón -dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en el muslo de su mujer, haciéndola reír divertida.

-Oh, Dios, no les hagas caso cuando se pongan así -habló Alex, dirigiéndose a Raven mientras el matrimonio hablaba sobre esos profesores a los que deseaban.

-Son divertidos, no te quejes -susurró, mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes, que bajaron a sus labios cuando se llevó la copa a los labios para probar el vino.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe mi habitación? -preguntó, y Raven rodó los ojos antes de sonreír.

-Ya la vi, ¿no te acuerdas? -susurró.

-No, no me acuerdo -murmuró divertida-. Lexa y Clarke estarán al llegar -se dirigió ahora a sus padres, levantándose y ofreciendo una mano a Raven para que hiciese lo mismo-, voy a enseñarle a Raven mis medallitas -dijo pícara-. También hace mucho deporte, creo que se le nota -le dio una palmadita en el culo.

-Sí, menudos brazos, Raven, por cierto -alabó Verónica, y Alex la miró extrañada por cómo miraba su madre los brazos de su novia.

-¡Eh! -protestó, poniéndose en su campo de visión- Me lo esperaba de papá, pero no de ti. Te pido que no salgas ahora del armario, es tarde para ti.

-Saldré cuando quiera -se cruzó de brazos-. Además, era solo admiración -Gerard rio divertido por la situación.

Se disculparon mientras se dirigían a las escaleras, y Alex agarró la mano de Raven que no estaba ocupada con la copa que llevaba.

-¿Sabes que Lexa y Clarke van a vivir juntas por las afueras? El apartamento tiene unas vistas increíbles de la ciudad -admitió.

-¿Sí? -se extrañó- ¿Cuánto llevan? Había escuchado eso de que las parejas de chicas se van a vivir juntas pronto, pero pensaba que era una leyenda -rio, y Alex no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

-Parecido a nosotras, supongo… Teniendo en cuenta que me besaste cuando nos peleamos todas -se giró para rodear ahora su cintura y mirarla de cerca. Raven aceptó que la chica uniese sus labios, porque era de sus hobbies favoritos: besarla.

-Alexa… -habló contra sus labios- ¿Es una insinuación para que vivamos juntas? -cayó de repente en el hecho, ya que se lo había insinuado varias veces, el hipotético caso de que "viviesen juntas algún día".

-Sé que es pronto para nosotras, me gusta más ir lento -admitió-. Eso no quita que lo esté deseando -se encogió de hombros mientras entraban a su habitación.

-Bueno, duermes muchas noches en mi piso, eso es cierto -Alexa sonrió-. Pero de momento no podemos, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sigues siendo mi profesora -sonrió, y se sentó en su cama. Raven se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla con cariño.

-No voy a serlo para siempre. Este es tu último año… En verano podemos volver a plantear este tema.

-Eres perfecta, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -recibió una de esas miradas verdes llena de admiración, y se inclinó para besarla ahora ella, levantando su rostro desde su barbilla- Gracias por estar aquí.

-¿Para eso me has traído a tu habitación? -la chica rio.

-No voy a dejar que mis padres piensen que soy una ñoña.

-Si supiesen… -se burló de ella, y Alex protestó antes de quitarle la copa de la mano, colocándola en su escritorio junto a la suya, y la besó de nuevo, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. No pudo hacer más que devolvérselo y sujetar su nuca para que no se separase de ella antes de escuchar voces abajo que anunciaban la llegada de las últimas invitadas y bajar para empezar a cenar juntos.

X X X

Llevaban una hora jugando al Trivial en familia, se habían separado en grupos por parejas: Gerard y Verónica, Lexa y Clarke y, por último, las que estaban en su turno en ese momento, Alex y Raven. Tras la agradable cena habían decidido las gemelas tomarles la revancha a sus padres con sus novias, a ver qué ocurría. El resultado era que Alex y Raven llevaban totalmente la ventaja, y estaban a un quesito de la victoria. Había tenido suerte de tener a esa mujer con ella en su equipo.

-¿Con qué famosa frase empezó Martin Luther King su discurso en frente del Monumento Lincoln en 1963? -habló Lexa con voz de presentadora de informativos, haciendo reír a los que estaban rodeando la mesa.

-Tengo un sueño -dijo rápidamente Alex, dando un golpe en la mesa antes de coger los dados-. Vamos, _mami_ , saca un tres para tener el quesito de geografía -la emoción le salía por los cinco costados, pero es que estaban teniendo un momento increíble en familia. Raven rio antes de lanzar los dados, y Alex dio un salto elevando los brazos, porque cayeron justo donde querían-. ¡Chúpate esa, padre! -señaló al hombre.

-¡Alexa! -tiró de ella para que cayese en uno de los pufs que habían puesto a un lado de la mesilla de café para que se sentasen ella.

-Es la emoción… -rio mirando a Raven antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla-. Es que nunca hemos ganado a nuestros padres y casi puedo saborear la victoria ya.

-La geografía no se te ha dado nunca muy bien -la picó Lexa, y Alex le lanzó una patata a la cara, riendo cuando le dio de lleno.

-Pregunta y te sorprenderás -se hizo la interesante, sentándose bien y colando un brazo entre las piernas de Raven, esperando la pregunta.

-¿Capital -mierda, eso se le daba un poco mal, era cierto- de Texas? -gritó de júbilo y miró a Raven.

-¡Esa se la sabe mi _mamita!_

-Austin.

-Es correcta -tiró Lexa la tarjeta sobre la mesa mientras Alex gritaba y colocaba el quesito en el disco de su equipo con Raven, antes de lanzarse sobre ella, tirándola al suelo y besándola intensamente, siendo tapadas por su pelo, que cayó por ambos lados de su cabeza.

Notó la sonrisa de Raven contra sus labios antes de que comenzase a devolverle el beso, pasando la mano sobre su mejilla.

Lexa miró la escena con una sonrisa antes de cambiar el enfoque a su novia, que también miraba divertida cómo ahora Alex y Raven se revolcaban por el suelo celebrando la victoria. Alexa era muy tonta a veces, pero formaba parte de su encanto, eso era seguro. Levantó una de las manos de Clarke para darle un suave beso en ella, consiguiendo que sus ojos enfocaran.

-Todavía podemos ganar a estos dos viejos -señaló a sus padres, y escuchó las protestas de Verónica por eso de "viejos".

La escena era entrañable cuanto menos. Tres parejas jugando en familia, pasándoselo bien tras largos meses de afecto y cariño. Dos gemelas que comenzaron su último curso de universidad, sin esperar que iban a encontrar en pocos meses eso que llamaban "amor".

Porque el amor tiene múltiples caras, y no iba a ser menos en dos hermanas idénticas, pero tan distintas al mismo tiempo. Una necesitaba olvidar y avanzar, y la otra tenía que empezar y aprender qué era exactamente aquello que la mayoría de las personas deseaban tener.

* * *

 **Parece que todo ha ido genial para nuestras hermanas favoritas. ¿Qué os ha parecido el final de esta historia doble de amor? ¿Qué creéis que nos deparará el epílogo? Una pista: han pasado seis años.**

 **Lo tendréis subido muy pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias por cada uno de los comentarios que nos habéis dejado en la historia.**

 **Ha sido todo un viaje para nosotras.**

 **Un saludo sensual triste de Juno y Ginsey.**


	27. Epílogo: 6 años después

**EPÍLOGO: 6 años después.**

Una niña con pelo moreno correteaba por el parque mientras gritaba con fuerza cuando todas las palomas echaron el vuelo a su paso. Alexa rio al verla y no tardó en cogerla, alzándola en el aire cuando pasó por su lado, escuchándose las carcajadas de la niña. Le dio varios besos en sus mofletes y la dejó en el suelo para verla correr de nuevo, esta vez hacia un niño de su edad más o menos, quizás mayor, consiguiendo que ambos cayesen al suelo por el impacto. Qué bruta era… Suspiró, y fue hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que una mujer rubia.

-Juno, ¿te has hecho pupa? -habló y la niña se enderezó sola, saliendo de nuevo a correr, y Alexa miró al niño, que lloraba- Ey, mira lo que tengo -se dirigió a él, haciendo como que le quitaba algo de detrás de la oreja: un caramelo de fresa.

-¡Anda! Mira lo que te da esta chica -habló la mujer rubia, ayudándole a levantarse y sacudiéndole el pantalón por detrás mientras el pequeño intentaba abrir el caramelo. Alexa rio antes de ayudarle, y miró a la chica con interés.

-Tu hijo es muy mono -comentó mientras lo veía correr detrás de Juno, que no dejaba de gritar yendo tras las palomas.

-No es mi hijo…

-Ups… lo siento -se mordió el labio, y la mujer rio, mostrando unos dientes preciosos.

-Es mi sobrino. He venido de vacaciones y le prometí que lo traería al parque… -se miraron a los ojos, y Alexa pudo comprobar que los tenía grises- ¿Ella es tu hija?

-Sí, lo es -miró a la niña con admiración, y vio cómo volvía como un boomerang, impactando contra su pierna y alzando los brazos para que la cogiese, sacándole la lengua al niño que iba detrás de ella cuando se vio segura en sus brazos. Cada vez se parecía más a ella, y ojalá fuese también lesbiana, pero, de momento, no le había comentado nada acerca de sus preferencias sexuales.

-Hola, guapa -saludó la mujer a la niña.

-Hola-lálá -canturreó divertida, mostrando sus pequeños dientes.

-Os parecéis mucho -sonrió, y le acarició a la niña uno de sus rizos morenos.

-Me encantan los tirabuzones de tu hija -la miró ahora directamente.

-Intento que queden perfectos siempre antes de salir, es un poco presumida. ¿Verdad, cariño? -le hizo pedorretas en sus mofletes, haciendo que riese fuerte.

-Sois adorables -admiró, y cogió también a su sobrino-. ¿Y el padre? -preguntó.

-Madre en realidad.

-Ups… -la imitó sonriente.

-No está ya… -comentó entristecida.

-Oh, lo siento, debe ser duro ser madre soltera -Alexa sonrió ampliamente al escucharla.

-Sí, lo es, pero esta enana y yo estamos bien -se encogió de hombros-. Al menos la tengo a ella para que me alegre los días -dio un beso sobre la frente de la niña, que empezó a removerse para que la dejase de nuevo libre-. No te alejes, Juno -gritó cuando ya estaba de nuevo correteando por todo el parque.

-¿Me acompañas? Dani tiene que merendar… -ambas se dirigieron a uno de los bancos y la mujer sacó un zumo para el niño, que se lo tomó mirando los columpios fijamente- Yo estoy con él una tarde y ya estoy agotada, no quiero imaginarme cómo debe ser estar las veinticuatro horas -susurró cerca de ella.

El espacio personal había desaparecido, y eso era buena señal. A Alexa siempre le gustaba analizar las interacciones humanas, y esta chica estaba muy interesada en ella.

No iba a culparla.

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?

-No te lo he dicho -sonrió, y Alex le devolvió el gesto, quedándose en silencio para que se lo dijera-. Avery.

-Bonito nombre, nunca he conocido a una Avery, y encima he dado con una guapa -la piropeó, y la chica la miró con interés.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alexa, puedes llamarme Alex -estiró su brazo para darle la mano-. Encantada.

-Igualmente -se miraron a los ojos sin soltar sus manos-. Parece que tu hija te reclama -sujetó el zumo del niño para apartárselo de la boca-. Como no esté yo pendiente de Dani, se lo bebe de un tirón y luego le duele la barriga… Es un poco cabezón.

El niño dio un salto y fue detrás de Alex, que levantó a Juno del suelo, sujetándola de una pierna y de debajo de un brazo para dar vueltas con ellas haciendo "el avión", como la niña lo llamaba. Llegaron de nuevo donde estaba Avery, y Dani fue todo el rato detrás de ella, y Alex no pudo evitar revolverle su pelo rubio.

-Se te da bien los niños -sonrió, observando cómo su sobrino no se había separado de su lado.

-Se me dan bien las personas en general -le devolvió, y sujetó a Juno en brazos, observando su reloj-. No suelo hacer estas cosas -habló apresurada, observando directamente a la rubia-, pero… ¿podrías darme tu teléfono? Me gustaría invitarte algún día a un café …

-En unos días vuelvo a casa…

-Entonces con más motivos, algo me dice que tengo que volver a verte -no dejó de mirar sus ojos, y la chica sonrió a Alex antes de sacar su teléfono y dejar que apuntase su número en él con una mano, mientras la otra mantenía a Juno sujeta contra su cuerpo.

-Solo si me prometes que vendrás con Juno a ese café… -habló cerca de la niña, que reía divertida por las caras que ponía Avery.

-Eso está hecho, mi niñita estará loca por volver a verte -le puso su mejor sonrisa, y sintió orgullo cuando vio sus ojos grises bajar a sus labios. Seguía en plena forma en eso de ligar, no lo iba a negar. Era la mejor.

Pero un carraspeo detrás de ella cortó el momento.

-¿Quieres dejar de ligar con mi hija? -preguntó una persona idéntica a ella, recuperando a Juno de sus brazos. Alex suspiró frustrada cuando vio todo su plan roto, y miró a Avery, observándolas con la boca abierta. Lexa dio un suave beso a su hija y miró a la mujer rubia- Mi hermana es un poco idiota, no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Un chorro líquido con olor a piña salió disparado por la pajita cuando Avery apretó el zumo, apuntando directamente a su cara antes de coger a Dani y la bolsa que tenía sobre el banco y largarse de ahí.

-Gracias, Lex… La tía estaba buena de cojones.

-Te aguantas, te dije que no fueses por ahí de madre soltera abandonada para ligar. Además, no te hace falta, si te acuestas con quien te da la gana.

Alex se pasó la mano por la cara para limpiarse el zumo, viendo después que Juno tenía sus dos manos sobre su boca, riéndose contra ellas.

-Vayamos a casa, anda… -dijo molesta con su gemela, caminando con la bolsa de su sobrina al hombro.

-Venga, no te enfades encima.

-Cállate -le advirtió con un dedo alzado-. Ahora vas a hacerme ir a un bar esta noche para poder tener un polvete de despedida.

-No digas esas cosas delante de mi hija, guarrona.

- _Gualona_ -la señaló Juno, y Alex rio al verla con el ceño fruncido incluido, y agarró su mano para darle bocados en el mini dedo que tenía, haciendo que se riese fuerte.

-Nos vas a echar de menos, ¿verdad? -dijo Lexa admirando la escena, y pudo ver que el rostro de Alex cambiaba a uno más entristecido.

-Ya sabes que sí.

-Te acabarás acostumbrando, ya sabes que lo haces, y luego no querrás volver. Quizás conozcas allí a tu nuevo medio-melón -se burló.

-No, gracias, prefiero dos melones enteros para mi boca.

- _Dolol baliga_ -participó Juno, tocándose sobre el ombligo con cara de pena.

-Sí, cariño, tu tía es que come mucho.

-Mucho, y ojalá tú de mayor también lo hagas -miró a Juno, que negó con la cabeza horrorizada, haciendo reír a las gemelas-. Sobre todo te voy a echar de menos a ti, Lex -confesó.

-Nos llamaremos todos los días, ¿vale?

-¿Te acuerdas cuando dijimos eso mismo cuando te fuiste a Londres? -rio.

-Lo intentaremos, ¿vale? -la miró sonriente- Además, Juno querrá verte seguro por Skype de vez en cuando.

-Y yo a ella… -dijo de forma dramática- Me voy a perder toda su infancia.

-No seas tonta, Clarke te manda fotos casi a diario viviendo aquí, seguro que lo hace cuando te vayas, y por partida doble.

-Tu mujer es muy pesadita a veces…

-¡Oye! -protestó, y miró a Juno- La tía tonta ha insultado a mamá -le informó, y la niña alzó un bracito para darle en la cabeza cuando Lexa la acercó a ella.

-¡Au! -protestó de broma- Me has hecho pupita… -hizo que lloraba, y la niña puso morros.

-Becito de paz -le informó, y Alex dejó que le diese un beso, haciendo sonreír a Lexa.

Iba a echar mucho de menos a su hermana, eso lo tenía claro, pero sabía que el puesto de docente en un Máster en la Universidad de Stanford en California era una oportunidad que no debía perder. Además, sabía que su gemela se lo iba a pasar demasiado bien allí… Probablemente estar cerca de la playa le afectaría más de la cuenta.

No tenía remedio, y ella la adoraba así.

X X X

-Mamá, ¡ _mila_! -Clarke estaba terminando de colocar algunas cosas sobre la gran mesa por el cumpleaños de su hija cuando la vio entrar junto a Bellamy. El chico estaba vestido con una camiseta negra con brillantes, unos pantalones de color blanco ajustados y una bufanda a juego. Juno estaba en sus brazos y sostenía una caja que la decoraba unos cuantos agujeritos.

-¿Qué es lo que traéis ahí? -preguntó la rubia con las manos en las caderas. Bellamy dejó a Juno en el suelo y esta corrió con una sonrisa de ilusión, mostrándole la caja a su madre.

-¡Es una _toltuga_! -dijo emocionada mostrándole el animal- ¡Y tiene una casa! -en ese momento Lexa salió al jardín. Estaba usando unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa que dejaba ver parte de su escote. Tenía la cámara de fotos colgando del cuello y Clarke se preguntó si alguna vez le dejaría de parecer tan jodidamente sexy.

Lo dudaba.

-Una casa mejor que la nuestra, debo decir -rio Lexa, que había inspeccionado la dichosa casa-. La he dejado en tu habitación, mi amor -le dijo a su hija, quien miraba muy contenta a su nueva amiga-. Gracias por los regalos, Bell -le dio con la cadera.

-Nada, cariñito. Estoy emocionada con verla tan feliz -se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Pero qué animalito más bonito. ¿Cómo la vas a llamar? -preguntó Clarke arrodillándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Se _llamalá_ Ginsey -declaró-. Y le _pondlé_ una banda en la cabeza y _selá_ como una _toltuga_ ninja -dijo contenta, y Clarke rio.

Efectivamente, su hija era una fan empedernida de las tortugas ninjas y la fiesta que estaban celebrando había tenido que ser de esa temática. Abby había insistido que la hicieran de algo un poco más… rosa, con alguna princesa principal, pero la niña había quería una fiesta de las tortugas ninja, y sus madres no eran nadie para negarle nada. De hecho, era una pequeña granuja que siempre se salía con la suya.

Juno se fue adentro junto a Lexa y con su nueva amiga Ginsey para alimentarla e instalarla en su nuevo hogar. Bellamy le sonrió a la rubia y se acercó dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Joder, cómo te extrañé, rubia mía -le dijo el chico.

-Bellamy Blake nos premia con su presencia -se apartó un poco para mirarlo-. Yo también te extrañe un montón -cogió el rostro del chico entre sus manos-. Aún no puedo creer que seas un modelo famoso -él rio haciéndose el interesante.

-Tonterías, sabes que siempre lo tuve en mí -Clarke lo miró divertida.

-¿Qué tal está ese novio italiano que tenías?

-¿Roberto? Terminamos hace una semana. No me comprendía -suspiró, y agradeció cuando Clarke le ofreció un vaso de ponche.

-Deberías sentar cabeza un día, Bell.

-No me siento preparada -fue la respuesta escueta del chico mientras inspeccionaba toda la decoración-. Alexa estaría encantada con la fiesta -comentó y miró a Clarke de reojo-. ¿Estás segura que Juno no es hija suya?

-Cállate -rio y ambos entraron en la casa, los invitados aún no habían llegado y tenían cosas que preparar.

-¿Cómo le va a tu otra mitad en California? -Bellamy le metió el dedo a la tarta, ganándose un manotazo de Lexa.

-Está muy bien. En unos diez minutos tiene Skype con Juno. Me dijo que le tenía una sorpresa -comentó caminando por la cocina, se cruzó con Clarke y esta la cogió por la cintura para robarle un beso.

-¿Te dije que te ves muy sexy con esa camisa y la cámara en el cuello? -Lexa le sonrió, volviendo a besarla.

-Sois asquerosamente adorables -suspiró Bellamy bajándose de la encimera-. Voy a ir a ver a Juno y a Ginsey. Ver vuestro amor me pone emocional -Lexa acarició la mejilla de Clarke mientras Bellamy subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la rubia.

-Hace seis años me imaginé exactamente esto: tú, yo, nuestra pequeña, una casa grande… y míranos -acarició la nariz de su esposa con la suya-. Creo que no podría pedirle nada más a la vida -susurró, y Clarke la cogió de la camisa para profundizar el beso, sintiendo cómo todo su ser se derretía cada vez que los labios de Lexa la besaban.

Habían pasado seis años y esos labios y esos ojos seguían haciéndola temblar como el primer día.

-Lex… -murmuró sobre sus labios.

-¿Mmm?

-Sabes a glaseado de fresa… ¡has estado comiéndote el pastel! -la empujó riendo y la vio sonreír picara.

-Oye, ¿quién lo ha traído? Tenía que pasar por mi estricto control de calidad -la cogió de nuevo por la cintura-. Tal y como tú lo haces todas las noches… -le susurró y Clarke rio mientras la morena volvía a besarla.

-Te quiero -susurró juntando después su frente con la de su esposa-. Y yo tampoco puedo creer que seamos tan felices. Tú siendo una fotógrafa erótica reconocida y yo pintando mis cuadros…

-Por favor, no seas modesta, que gracias a tus cuadros compramos esta casa.

-Ay, calla -rio y se abrazó a su cuello.

-¡Mamá! ¡ _Ekaip_! -escucharon el grito de Juno.

-Joder, esa niña tiene un reloj interno, lo juro -refunfuñó Lexa apartándose de su esposa, y ambas subieron las escaleras sonrientes.

Lexa dejó el portátil justo frente a su hija e iniciaron la llamada a la tía Alex, y cuando la vieron aparecer en la pantalla no pudieron evitar carcajear mientras Juno gritaba contenta. Estaba vestida como una maldita tortuga ninja.

-¡Holitas! -exclamó- Me han dicho que hay una niña que esta de cumpleaños hoy -dijo con voz graciosa.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo! -levantó la mano la niña- ¡Hola, tía!

-Pero qué niña tan guapa, por Dios -Alex rio-. Veo que no puedo engañarte, me conoces demasiado bien, enana. ¿Te gusta mi nuevo traje?

-Mamá, _quielo_ uno -le exigió a Lexa.

-Gracias por esto, ¿eh? -se entrometió en la cámara- Ya me la imagino yendo con esto puesto en el colegio…

-Tú enséñales lo que vales, mi vida -dijo orgullosa Alex-. ¿Sabéis que siendo fan como yo de las tortugas ninja hay muchas posibilidades de que sea lesbiana?

-Va a ser lo que ella quiera ser -rio Clarke.

-Bueno, vamos a la parte importante: feliz cumpleaños, pequeña. Siento mucho no poder estar allí, pero te he enviado ya un regalo. Espero que llegue pronto…

-¡ _Otla_ _toltuga_! -exclamó la niña alzando los brazos.

-¿Otra?

Bellamy se acercó entonces con la casa.

-Joder, si vive mejor que yo -dijo asombrada Alex.

-La boca -esta vez fue Clarke la que la regañó-. Hola, Alex -la chica le lanzó un beso.

-Estás tan guapa como siempre, Clarkie -la rubia puso los ojos en blanco, ya acostumbrada a que la llamase así-. ¿Cómo se llama nuestra nueva compañera para combatir el crimen?

-Ginsey -dijo la niña muy contenta-. La _disflazalé, ¿veldad,_ mami? -miró a Lexa. Era ella la fácil. Clarke miró a su esposa con la ceja alzada.

-Ya veremos, mi amor -le acarició la cabecita.

-Tía ¿no viene? -Alex sintió que le ardían los ojos.

-No puedo, mi vida. Tía tiene que trabajar un poco lejos, pero pronto iré a visitarte. Cuida mucho a Ginsey para que podamos jugar las tres cuando vaya, ¿me lo prometes?

-Vale -asintió.

-Dame un besito de pez, venga -la niña se acercó a la pantalla al igual que Alex, y ambas "rozaron" la nariz. Juno rio divertida.

Se escuchó el sonido del timbre y Clarke le anunció a su hija que probablemente esos eran sus abuelos. La pequeña saltó de la silla, seguida por Bellamy y su madre, y Lexa se sentó frente al portátil mirando a su hermana.

-Eres la mejor -le sonrió a su gemela-. La has hecho muy feliz con ese disfraz.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? Fue lo primero que pillé en el armario… -se sonrieron.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Adaptándome. Ya sabes que aún no hemos empezado con las clases, pero me gusta este sitio.

-Pues que no te guste demasiado, que ya te echo de menos.

-Y a yo a ti, bebé. Muchísimo. ¿Cómo va el mundo de la fotografía? ¿Has fotografiado a muchas tías buenas?

-He perdido la cuenta -dijo con autosuficiencia.

-¿Sabes que tu mujer está detrás de ti? -Lexa se giró, y Alex prorrumpió en risas- Estaba bromeando, pero ya veo que Clarke te tiene agarrada por el conejo. Y yo que me alegro -Lexa terminó riendo.

-Mi esposa no tiene nada por lo que preocuparse, pero prefiero que no tenga motivos para pensar cualquier cosa.

-Entiendo. No quieres quedarte sin follar -asintió.

-¿Por qué siempre que estáis las dos juntas el tema es el mismo? -Gerard y Verónica aparecieron.

-Creo que está en la genética, papá -rio Alex. Tras eso, los cuatro se involucraron en una animada conversación sobre por qué la mayor de las gemelas estaba vestida de tortuga ninja, hasta que Alex tuvo que despedirse.

Lexa bajó junto a sus padres y se dio cuenta de que muchos de los invitados ya habían llegado. Incluidos sus suegros y su cuñado, que estaba enseñándole unos pasos de baile a Juno. Caleb había crecido un montón, y él y Clarke estaban más unidos que nunca.

Llegó junto a su esposa, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le pidió a toda la familia que posara para una fotografía de cumpleaños. Colocó la cámara en un lugar estratégico y corrió, cogiendo a Juno en sus brazos, mientras esta sostenía a su nueva tortuga ninja, Ginsey.

-Decid, whisky.

-¡Whisky! -gritó Juno de forma graciosa, y todos rieron, justo en el momento en el que se sacaba la foto.

Lexa sabía que solo faltaba su hermana en la imagen, pero estaba segura de que Alex estaba allí de corazón, y siempre lo estaría.

X X X

Alexa aún no había conocido a todo el personal de su departamento, pero aun así ya tenía asignado un despacho y conocía a quienes iban a ser sus compañeros de trabajo en la docencia del Máster. Se habían apuntado más alumnos de los que esperaba, y esa mañana ya estaba disponible la lista definitiva de ellos. Estaba nerviosa, a pesar de haber impartido clases en otras universidades, pero dar un Máster sobre algo que ella misma había investigado y cuya técnica estaba a su nombre, era un paso bastante grande.

Jamás imaginó llegar tan lejos, y eso se lo debía en parte a Raven Reyes.

Pensar en ella hizo que un sentimiento extraño se agolpase en la zona de su pecho. Le había costado dejar de tenerla en mente, pero había encontrado la estabilidad, había superado la relación tan intensa que tuvieron en poco tiempo y llevaba varios años disfrutando otra vez de eso de estar soltera; aunque alguien hubiese cambiado su pensamiento otra vez. Sonrió pensando en ella, y comprobó su teléfono para ver un selfie que la chica le había mandado hacía unos minutos, y le envió uno de vuelta, escribiéndole que dejase de estar en su mente, que estaba trabajando.

Negó con la cabeza con su respuesta, era muy parecida a ella, quizás por eso estaba ilusionada de nuevo por tener algo serio. No se había cerrado a nada, pero no había funcionado, así que disfrutó hasta que volviese a llegar la indicada.

Tocaron a su puerta y una mujer morena se asomó, observándola con media sonrisa.

-Woods -dijo entrando y observando su despacho mientras caminaba a la silla que había frente a su escritorio-. ¿Nerviosa?

Paula, compañera de trabajo, y quizás con la que mejor había congeniado en esas semanas. Incluso había salido juntas de fiesta, y agradeció haber hecho amistades tan rápido en su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Viviendo en el Estado de California. ¿Quién se lo iba a decir?

-No tanto como pareces tú -se rio, dejando el móvil a un lado.

-Arthur ha estado burlándose de mí todo estos días -comentó sobre su marido-. Le he amenazado con que me iba a cambiar de acera, que ahora te tengo a ti para que me enseñes -se encogió de hombros y Alexa la miró divertida, elevando una ceja.

-Incluso te puedo ofrecerme a mostrarte las técnicas personalmente.

-Para esa labia, Woods -advirtió, inclinándose sobre la mesa-. No estoy segura de poder resistirme contigo.

Paula tenía dos años más que ella, y ya conoció a su marido en una de sus salidas. Las bromas y el pique eran divertidos para hacer más amena esas horas de trabajo y de ocio, pero estaba muy enamorada de su marido, con el cual se casó el año anterior.

-¿Has mirado la lista de alumnos ya? -preguntó Alex cambiando de tema, y se puso a toquetear el ordenador para intentar llegar a ella.

-No, la verdad, creo que no me va a decir nada. No creo que conozca a nadie.

-O sí, ¿quién sabe? -abrió el documento con la larga lista de alumnos- También puedes comprobar si alguna está buena o si hay nombres graciosos. Mmm… -dio un vistazo rápido- Que parece que no va a darse el caso -rio, continuando bajando por la lista, hasta que se le cortó la respiración al ver un nombre, y su corazón se paralizó al ver la fotografía de la alumna en cuestión- Joder...

-¿Alguien está buena? -Paula no pudo evitar asomarse al ordenador, inclinándose sobre el escritorio.

Quizás el nombre habría sido una casualidad, pero la foto estaba ahí y no daba lugar a la duda: Raven Reyes iba a ser una de las alumnas.

* * *

 **Bueno,** **ahora sí que sí, hemos llegado al final del camino y tengo que decir que Ginsey y yo tenemos muchos sentimientos mezclados, porque por una parte estamos muy contentas de poder tener la oportunidad de contar esta increíble historia, y por otra no queríamos que llegara a su fin.**

 **Esperamos que hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras y que hayan reído, llorado y se hayan emocionado con sus personajes y sus aventuras.**

 **Alex ligando junto a Juno (que bien suena jejeje). ¿Qué ha pasado con Raven? D: ¿Ustedes qué creen? Y parece que ahora la gemela mayor vivirá en California... mmm... Vaya misterio.**

 **Clexa cumpliendo su sueño de vivir en una gran casa con su hija Juno y su tortuga ninja Ginsey. ¿No se mueren de amor? Ha faltado Alex, pero le ha dado una gran sorpresa a su sobrina.**

 **Y, por último, Alexa profesora... ¡¿DE RAVEN?! Ay, mamita... ¿qué está pasando?**

 **Mil gracias de corazón por haber recorrido este camino junto a nosotras. Esperamos poder unir fuerzas y mentes en un futuro no muy lejano.**

 **Con amor, Junsey.**


	28. PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS

**PREGUNTAS GEMELAS WOODS**

 **Clarke Griffin:**

 ** _Clarke, tenemos muchas preguntas interesantes para ti. Así que comencemos. ¿Te da miedo que Lexa pueda fijarse en alguna de las modelos que posan para ella?_**

 _No. Confío plenamente en mi esposa. Por supuesto que sé que alguna vez mira de más, pero incluso yo he mirado de más cuando voy a verla en su trabajo (se encoge de hombros) es normal y natural, pero al final regresa a casa conmigo y con nuestra hija y eso es lo importante. Creo que la confianza ha sido una parte importante en nuestra relación luego de todo lo que pasamos._

 ** _¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Lexa y qué es lo que menos te gusta?_**

 _Lo más romántico sería decir que me gusta todo (risas) y de cierta forma es así, pero claramente luego de tantos años de convivencia hay algunas cosas que terminan molestando un poco, como cuando recibe golpes fuertes en sus entrenamientos (de Kick Boxing) y se rehúsa a ir al médico. Es muy cabezota. A veces siento que estoy criando dos niñas en vez de una._

 ** _¿Os veis con más hijos?_**

 _De hecho, sí. Lo hemos estado hablando, pero aún está en planes a futuro. Queremos disfrutar un poco más de Juno que aún está pequeña._

 ** _Y ya que estamos, de qué manera te pone más burrita Lexa, ¿con los guantes de boxeo mientras suda, o en modo fotógrafa erótica?_**

 _(Risas) Lo interesante de Alexandra Woods es que podéis verla allí con esa carita inocente pero realmente no tenéis idea. Los guantes tienen su punto… pero verla en su trabajo es excitante, tengo que aceptarlo. Porque al final del día la que se lleva el premio a casa soy yo._

 ** _Admite que no te molesta que Alexa te llame Clarkie, algo de cariño le has cogido._**

 _Mi cuñada es bastante coñazo... (mira a los lados) ¿Puedo decir eso? Bueno, me ponéis el pitido de censura (risas). La cosa es que si, a pesar de que a veces es un poco molesta le he cogido mucho cariño. Es alguien especial para mi esposa y por supuesto para mí también. Y extrañamente mi hija la idolatra y se está pareciendo demasiado a ella. No sé si asustarme o no._

 ** _¿Qué pasó con tu abuelita tras estos 6 años? ¿Cómo sigue la mujer?_**

 _Mi abuela falleció hace un año. Por suerte pudo conocer a Juno y en sus días buenos la adoraba. El Alzheimer es una enfermedad en donde ves como la persona se va apagando hasta que deja de ser lo que era. Mi abuela siempre será la persona más importante en mi vida y estoy tranquila porque sé que ya no está batallando y que donde quiera que esté, está en paz (se seca una lágrima)._

 ** _Para finalizar… ¿Qué tal con tus suegros?_**

 _Mis suegros son los mejores suegros que podría pedir. Y no lo digo por ganar puntos (risas). Las chicas tienen suerte de haber crecido con gente tan buena y con una mente muy abierta. Es fácil entenderse con ellos y además son muy divertidos. Juno adora visitarlos y cuando ellos nos visitan a nosotras._

 **Alexandra Woods:**

 ** _Si pudieras cambiar alguna cosa de tu relación con Clarke... ¿qué sería?_**

 _Si cambiara algo de nuestra relación entonces creo que no seríamos nosotras. Ninguna relación es perfecta, pero ahora mismo la mía con Clarke es perfecta para mí. Tuvimos nuestros momentos difíciles y a veces discutimos por tonterías, pero no cambiaría absolutamente nada._

 ** _¿Has pensado alguna vez que encontrar a tu amor verdadero tan pronto, con 22 años, te haría perderte muchas cosas por el camino? Ya sabes, por lo que supone en cierto modo compartir tu vida con otra persona._**

 _Probablemente alguien que no ha encontrado a la persona con la que quiere compartir el resto de su vida no va a entenderlo, pero no, porque no me estoy perdiendo cosas, las estoy viviendo junto al amor de mi vida y creo que eso me llena más que hacerlo sola o con una y con otra chica. Definitivamente compartir tu vida y el día a día con otra persona no siempre es fácil, pero al final del día, cuando puedo tocarla, abrazarla, olerla… cuando me sonríe o sus ojos me miran con ese brillo que me vuelve loca, te aseguro que no me arrepiento de nada._

 ** _¿Dejarías que Clarke te pinte en una de sus obras?_**

 _Ya lo ha hecho (risas). Y me encanta ser su modelo de vez en cuando. Ella sabe lo que opino de su increíble talento, y no es porque sea mi mujer, pero es que es una de las mejores._

 ** _Si tuvieras que elegir otro mundo el que vivir con Clarke, un universo alternativo (tipo un mundo post apocalíptico, la Edad Media... algo así), ¿qué escogerías?_**

 _Tomando en cuenta que soy una friki y que en la edad media no tendría una cámara de fotos, creo que elegiré un mundo futurista al estilo Guerra de las Galaxias (sonríe)._

 ** _Por último… ¿Eres de las que pierde los nervios cuando limpias las gafas y al segundo ya tienes mierda en ellas?_**

 _¿Hay alguien que use gafas y no pierda los nervios cuando pasa eso? Pero sobre todo los pierdo cuando me meto a duchar y me olvido de quitarme las gafas. Me siento como una tonta (risas)._

 **Raven Reyes:**

 ** _Raven, ¿qué tal tu relación con Lexa?_**

 _Me la crucé hace poco por la calle, charlamos un rato, pero no entramos mucho en profundidad. La típica conversación. Ya sabéis._

 ** _¿Crees que en el pasado podrías haberte confundido de gemela y besar a Lexa pensando que es Alex?_**

 _No sabéis lo fácil que es diferenciarlas cuando casi convives con una de ellas. Son muy distintas una vez las conoces. Además, Alex es muy obvia. Era más fácil diferenciarlas cuando llevaba escote o minifaldas._

 ** _Carmen y Alexa se llevaban muy bien, ¿no?_**

 _Alexa tiene mucha capacidad para incorporarse en los grupos de amigos, claro que se llevaba muy bien con Carmen; añade que le parecía que estaba muy buena. Tenía todos los puntos para llamar la atención de Alexa._

 ** _Raven, ¿eres celosa? ¿Te pones celosa si una chica mirara con deseo a Alexa?_**

 _No, no soy celosa, y Alex no me dio motivos para serlo. Puede mirar a todas las chicas que quiera, que ese brillo que puedo ver en sus ojos solo estaba cuando me miraba a mí. Además, para tener una relación con Alexa no deberías ser celosa._

 ** _¿Es Alexa la mejor pareja que has tenido (obviamente obviando "al que no debe ser nombrado ni ahora ni nunca")? ¿Podría ser Alexa "el amor de tu vida"?_**

 _Alexa es la pareja con la que más he sentido, con la que mejor he estado, la que mejor me ha tratado… La conexión que tenemos creo que no la voy a experimentar con nadie más, así que, posiblemente, es el amor de mi vida. Es difícil decir algo así, pero en estos momentos, estoy segura._

 ** _¿Qué es lo que más adorabas de Alexa? Digo adorar porque gustar se queda corto, intuyo._**

 _Me encanta la forma en la que me trataba, es difícil de explicar, pero está en su forma de actuar, en su forma de mirar. También la confianza que teníamos la una en la otra cuando éramos pareja, y el respeto que mostrábamos las dos. Es difícil encontrar a un complemento, y yo lo tenía._

 ** _Raven, de no haber sido Alexa tan insistente, ¿te habrías fijado en ella?_**

 _Creo que dadas las circunstancias en las que estaba, y que era una alumna femenina y no había pensado nunca en tener nada con una mujer, probablemente no._

 ** _Y, ¿de haber coincidido las dos en la facultad como alumnas, te habrías fijado en ella?_**

 _Si hubiésemos sido amigas, estoy segura de que Alex habría hecho que dudase igualmente sobre mi sexualidad._

 ** _Última pregunta: ¿te arrepientes de alguno de los pasos que has dado en tu relación con Alexa?_**

 _El haberle roto el corazón. Cada una de las veces que lo hice._

 **Alexa Woods:**

 ** _Alex, ¿cuál es el número aproximado de mujeres con las que te has acostado?_**

 _No hay número aproximado, diría que infinito._

 ** _Alexa, sabemos que tuviste una relación intensa y con la que experimentaste bastante en la cama con Raven Reyes. Nos preguntan si son ciertos los rumores de que a Raven le gusta el anal._**

 _(sonríe abiertamente) Le encantaba, al menos cuando estábamos juntas._

 ** _¿Y le gusta más el anal o es más tradicional?_**

 _Creo que no tiene preferencias, normalmente éramos más tradicionales, pero nunca le decíamos que no a hacerlo por atrás. Ambas lo buscábamos y ambas nos respetábamos mucho en la cama._

 ** _Imagínate que llegas a ser profesora algún día, ¿te gustaría tener a Raven de alumna?_**

 _Sería increíble volverla a ver, sea como sea._

 ** _Vamos a entrar en temas más profundos, ¿consideras a Raven tu primer amor?_**

 _Es mi primer amor, estoy totalmente convencida._

 ** _¿Crees que podrás volver a sentir por otra persona lo que sentiste por ella?_**

 _Nunca me he cerrado al amor, lo de Raven fue intenso, pero ¿por qué no voy a poder enamorarme de nuevo?_

 ** _¿Qué supuso para ti el tiempo que compartiste con Raven?_**

 _(sonríe entristecida) Fue una especie de autodescubrimiento, de saber cómo era la Alexa con pareja. Una Alexa más romántica, más dedicada a otra persona que no fuese alguien familiar… No lo sé, fue algo muy bonito descubrir todas estas cosas al lado de una mujer estupenda._

 ** _¿Te has llegado a arrepentir de haberlo dejado con Raven o fue una decisión que sabías que tenías que tomar?_**

 _Prefiero no hablar del tema (se remueve en la silla)._

 ** _Para finalizar, si pudieras hablar con la Alex del pasado, ¿le dirías que no se empeñara en conquistar a Raven?_**

 _No, porque va a ser lo mejor que le va a pasar en la vida. El único consejo que le daría es que luchase y que confiase más en ella misma._

 **Gemelas Woods:**

 ** _¿Perros o gatos?_**

 _Alex: Gatos._

 _Lexa: Perros._

 ** _¿Sois de las que miráis por la ventana del autobús nostálgicas o de las que imaginan en su mente la vida de cada persona?_**

 _Lexa: mirar por la ventana, me gusta admirar los paisajes de los sitios por donde viajo._

 _Alex: Qué aburrida… y te haces llamar mi hermana. Yo miro a las personas y analizo si han follado esa noche o no. Es divertido._

 ** _¿Os gusta la poesía?_**

 _Lexa: intenté leer varios poemas, pero descubrí que no era lo mío._

 _Alex: No rotundo, pero he pillado algunas de mi hermana muy vomitivas._

 _Lexa: ¿De dónde has sacado el qué? (Lexa mira a Alex con el ceño fruncido mientras Alex ríe)._

 _Alex: Oh, tus melones, Clarke… (Lexa le da con unos folios en la boca)_

 _Lexa: A veces escribo cosas para Clarke, para nada como estaba recitando la idiota de mi hermana. Sí que me gusta escribirla, pero es algo personal que me sale de dentro._

 ** _¿Dulce o salado?_**

 _Alex: ¡Dulce! Viva el azúcar._

 _Lexa: Salado._

 ** _¿Piscina, playa o montaña?_**

 _Alex: playa, para ver a las nenas._

 _Lexa: montaña, creo que son los mejores paisajes para la fotografía._

 ** _¿No trabajabas con modelos?_**

 _Lexa: Exacto, por eso no necesito ir a la playa para ver a las chicas._

 _Alex: Me muero por ver la cara de Clarke cuando lea esa frase._

 _Lexa: Ya sabe que estoy de broma._

 _Alex: Ajá…_

 ** _¿Color favorito?_**

 _Alex: morado._

 _Lexa: naranja._

 ** _¿Estación del año preferida?_**

 _Alex: la primavera, que la sangre altera._

 _Lexa: Otoño._

 ** _¿Invierno o verano?_**

 _Ambas, a la vez: verano (chocan las manos al ver que lo dicen a la vez)_

 ** _¿Cuál de las dos es más segura de sí misma?_**

 _Lexa: creo que, para los temas de chicas, ha quedado claro que Alex._

 _Alex: pero para todo lo demás, Lexa (el rostro de Alex se entristece, agachando la mirada, Lexa le da un apretón en la pierna)._

 ** _¿Y lo que más os gusta de vuestras respectivas parejas?_**

 _Alex: Que cada día sea una nueva._

 _Lexa: Odia que cada día sea una nueva (confesó Lexa, susurrando como si dijera un secreto)._

 _Alex: Contesta tú, anda (golpea su espalda con suavidad, animándola a hacerlo)_

 _Lexa: Es que a mí me gusta todo de Clarke (ríe). Aunque supongo que si tuviera que elegir una cosa sería esa manera que tiene de hacerme sentir especial y en casa. Clarke es mi hogar._

 _(Alex se mete el dedo en la boca en señal de repulsión, pero acaba sonriendo también)_

 ** _¿Y de la pareja de vuestra gemela?_**

 _Alex: A Lex le gusta que mi pareja sea invisible (se ríe)._

 _Lexa: Estoy loca porque llegue otra chica por la que pierda la cabeza._

 _Alex: Si te encanta que te hable al día siguiente de mis conquistas… (la abraza)._

 _Lexa: Solo a veces._

 _Alex: Más cuando te envío fotos (se ríe)._

 _Lexa: No mientras, que esto lo verá Clarke…_

 _Alex: A mi cuñada la adoro, y lo que más me gusta de ella es lo increíblemente fuerte que es y que haga feliz a mi hermana. Son como la pareja ideal (pone una mueca y Lexa golpea su nuca divertida). ¡Ah! Y que haya traído al mundo a la pequeña Juno (sonríe sincera)._

 ** _Por último, ¿qué es lo que más adoráis de la otra?_**

 _Lexa: lo que más adoro de Alex es que es la única persona capaz de hacerme olvidar de un mal día simplemente haciéndome reír. Es la mejor hermana y amiga que podría haber pedido y nunca me cansaré de decir que la adoro, aunque sea una pesada a veces y mire demasiado el escote de mi mujer (Alex se emociona y se pasa la mano debajo de los ojos, sorbiéndose la nariz). Ella me hace reír y yo la hago llorar (se ríe)._

 _Alex: es que eres idiota (emocionada). Lexa es la persona a la que más admiro, todo lo que ha hecho y todo lo que piensa hacer sé que lo conseguirá porque es una mujer luchadora y apasionada (Alex agarra la mano de su hermana). Es mi amuleto (se sonríen)._

 _Lexa: Y tú el mío._

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo especial. Yinsi y yo lo teníamos pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo y la verdad era que nos apetecía porque creo que da una visión muy personal de los personajes y además es divertido.**

 **¿Alguien más se ha emocionado con las gemelas? Si es que son tan bebés.**

 **Nos hemos enterado de algunas cosillas… no olviden leer el Spin Off de esta historia: "Nuestro Momento", en donde sabrán aún más cosas de Ralexa.**

 **Sin más que decir, Junsey se despide.**


End file.
